Inuyasha: Morning Star
by EternalLysterine
Summary: When Rin finds an injured demoness in the woods, little does she realize how intertwined her destiny and Sesshomaru's will become with this demoness with a dark past and a pure heart who not only changes them but helps them discover a deeper meaning of strength, loyalty, and love.
1. Demoness

A dark haired priestess knelt into the soft dirt below her peeling the necessary leaves off the herb for healing practices. Her fingers were gentle, now practiced with her work, to ensure no unnecessary damage to the valuable plant. She had to restock her shelves full of medication and herbs quickly. Conditions were growing harder to maintain and with it would bring more illnesses. But when a low rumble of thunder caught her attention she glanced up from her work. She silently watched the dark storm clouds roll in from the east. Chilly wind whipped her hair about her and raising goose bumps on her lightly tanned skin, but she ignored the chill. It was like this often during this season. Her companion, another priestess, glanced up from weaving a basket to stare into the darkening sky. There was a momentary silence.

"Kagome," the older priestess said. "Our work is done for today. The storm is moving quickly and we must quickly put shelter over our heads.

"As you wish, Kaede."

The two women heaved themselves to their feet. Kaede gently patted her friend on the shoulder.

"You have done well for today, Kagome. I am proud of ye."

"Thank you, Kaede. It is because I have a good teacher."

"That is a kind thing to say," the village miko said with a slight blush on her wrinkled cheeks.

"I wish I could continue though. I still have to restock on more supplies."

"There is tomorrow, child. Be here at noon, we will continue your studies."

"I will."

By now they had reached the village again from the fields. The older miko smiled at her companion once more before giving her shoulder an affectionate pat. As she moved away from her toward her hut, she called back over her shoulder.

"I will see ye later, Kagome."

"I will see you later, Kaede!"

Kagome let off a small smile at her friend's farewell wave. The young miko headed towards the village swinging the basket of herbs in her arms side to side in boredom. Rain was always a good thing to her, she was thinking, as she hummed to herself. It watered the crops, refilled the rivers and ponds nearby, and kept the earth healthy and alive. Besides, she loved to dance in the rain, but she wouldn't admit that to really anyone. She had not realized the pure importance of rain, however, until she had come to this time. When she passed the villagers she'd smile and nod in greeting before continuing on her way, but sometimes stopping to talk momentarily to a villager. And it was that moment she was stopped again.

"Priestess Kagome," Yuki greeted warmly.

"Yuki. How are you? How is little Mia?"

"We both are fine, thank you. Ever since you have us that tonic we've never been better!"

Kagome smiled warmly. She loved to hear praise about her medicines, because she was still a bit new to the whole thing. She was glad it had worked its 'magic.'

"I'm glad."

"Kagome!"

She turned around to see her favorite hanyou, Inuyasha, racing toward her. She had to let off a huge grin at her husband's attics before quickly turning to the woman. She only had seconds.

"Have a good day, Yuki."

"You too," the woman grinned.

Kagome opened her mouth to say more but Inuyasha picked her up bridal style mid-run before she could. She immediately looked up at her husband with a playful glare.

"I wasn't done with that conversation!"

"Feh, wench," he returned with a wicked grin.

Only a day after her return, Inuyasha had stolen her away from the village and they'd spent some time together but what had been the most shocking was they'd admitted their feelings while telling each other of what occurred during their separation. Inuyasha and she began to date, or court is what this time called it, until he finally proposed to her only a few months after they'd been together. He'd been so nervous. But she had accepted without hesitation and they had never been happier. They'd been meant to be.

But she had to admit, she had never really seen the playful side of Inuyasha until they became boyfriend and girlfriend or what the villagers had protested that was called courting, and now even more since they were married. He was also very romantic at times too, to her utter surprise, but still he was the same Inuyasha. She loved how he now was just himself all the time around her and never closed her out anymore.

"Inuyasha!" She began to giggle despite the horrid nickname.

"Did I scare ya, wench?"

He ran through the village still carrying her, so she kept a tight grip on her basket of herbs. She looked up at his handsome face before flushing slightly. Honestly, every time he zipped by now despite even if she saw him it still sent a small jolt through her heart. But it was a nice one.

"Well, maybe a little bit."

He just laughed in response and began to slow once they reached the cottage she had been given at her return to the feudal era. He walked inside playfully bouncing her in his arms before setting her down in a chair gently. She just grinned at him.

"Get what you needed," he asked as he took the basket from her.

"Yeah I did, but I still can't find the herb that would be useful for cuts," she returned.

He placed the basket on a nearby table. She loved the fact how he could be a gentleman at times, especially times like now. He really could be unpredictable at times. Usually though, he didn't show this side of him even to their best friends, only her. But she was satisfied with that.

"How are Sango and Miroku?"

He had gone to see their friends while she had picked gone to get more herbs to stock back up on supplies. He wasn't happy about that much, but he had given in after a kiss or two. It was sometimes easy to convince him nowadays.

"They're pretty good, I suppose. Sango is getting huge with their 4th child and Miroku is well, a hentai."

She began to laugh lightly in response before saying "That's good. I should go visit soon to check on Sango."

"Keh, sounds good."

She looked out her window to find it getting extremely windy. Kagome looked at her husband, who was looking through their food.

"Inuyasha!"

"I'm hungry!"

"Don't eat now; I will be making supper in a few minutes!"

"I want to eat now!"

"SIT BOY!"

She leapt forward and caught the fruit just as Inuyasha began to kiss the ground. She heard him growl in annoyance before looking up.

"What was that for, wench! I'm hungry!"

She just shook her head in response. Sometimes he could act like a child all over again, just like in the past, but she enjoyed it sometimes. It was fun to batter around like that. She sighed lightly at his puppy expression in his eyes before handing him a different but smaller fruit from her shelf. He grumbled but accepted it, taking a rather large bite.

"You eat like a pig," she complained.

"Keh!"

His ears (which she completely adored) suddenly perked up giving her a warning before a knocking sound resounded through the hut. The miko immediately went to the door to see who it was. To her utter surprise and delight it was Rin, Sesshomaru's ward.

"Hi Kagome!"

"Hi Rin, come on in!"

Rin quickly hurried in and looked about the small cottage, immediately smiling when she saw Inuyasha. Though she accompanied his elder brother whom he still didn't really like but they did have an uneasy truce and did get along more nowadays, they did like each other. Inuyasha just didn't like the fact she loved his brother so much sometimes.

"Inuyasha!"

"Hi, Rin. What's up?"

"Well," Rin bit her lip before turning to Kagome. "I was wondering, if I could stay here until the storm passes? Kaede left for a nearby village earlier and I don't want to be alone."

"Of course Rin, you're always welcome to stay here!"

Kagome had come to adore the sweet little girl. When she had discovered that Rin was staying with Kaede until she came up age to pick if she wished to go back with Sesshomaru or stay in a village of humans, she had tried to see the little girl as much as possible. Rin was more than delighted to have a new friend. It had been at least 2 years since she had been living with Kaede, now being 10 years old and almost 11, but Sesshomaru still came to visit it her always bringing gifts for his little pup.

"Rin, would you like some?"

"Sure!"

Kagome rummaged through her cabinet for a moment before handing over a fruit to Rin and quickly began to sort her herbs, hearing the pitter patter of rain begin to hit the roof. Wind howled outside the cottage but the three people inside the cottage chatted well into the night, having laughs and just enjoying each other's company. But little did they know, in that large storm, a vicious battle was occurring that would change everything..

Only a mile away from the village, a young demoness held her hand to her mouth, wiping away the dripping blood. Her long light green hair had been yanked out of its usual braid so it flew about her face like it had a life of its own. Her sparkling sky blue eyes searched the storm clouds looking for her enemy with a grimness and attentive alertness. Silver swirls coating the sides of her eyes gleaming brightly despite the dull light of the storm and very pale skin was glowing like moonlight. Despite the wounds covering her upper arms, chest, and back she was truly a beauty. She raced through the storm clouds using her wind element to keep her aloft despite the blurriness of her vision and the red blood falling like rain down her skin. But she had to hurry. She may not be able to keep this up too much longer.

"HOSHIKO!"

Immediately responding to her name, she looked behind herself to see a gold Chinese dragon racing at her with maw open to take a bite of her flesh. With a growl in frustration, she let lose a blast of wind from her palm, knocking the dragon back into the clouds after losing control of its own flight. Why wouldn't they leave her alone? She'd never done anything to them! After ensuring the enemy was gone she returned her gaze to her path but not before screaming in surprise. The dragon's partner, a black dragon, sank its foot long fangs into her thigh. She shrieked in pain before raising her hand and bringing her claws down hard onto its blazing green eye. It let loose a yowl of pain before throwing her high into the sky as it shook its head as though it would rid itself of the agony. Hoshiko gritted her teeth in pain but managed to get a grip on her powers again to catch herself. She held the wound closed. This one was worse than any of the others she had and she was losing too much blood at the same time! She was getting in deeper trouble. Blood ran down her trembling fingers.

"Well, it looks like you're wounded. Want me to take the pain away, little demon?"

She looked up into amused red and green eyes and glared in return, deciding not to answer. She summoned up the last bit of her energy and shot wind from her palm once again, forcing the two dragons to retreat. They honestly didn't want to get blasted away again. Circling around her the two dragon demons remained weary for a moment before noticing the broken look in her eyes as she tried to keep them in her vision. The golden dragon chuckled.

"You don't need us to kill you, and then die of your wounds!"

Hoshiko let off a scream of pain as the black dragon suddenly darted forward to spin around to hit her straight in the chest with its tail. She began to fall with increasing speed, stunned from the blow. They had been aware of her failing vision. They'd taken advantage of her weakness because of her blood loss. Foolish girl! She'd been completely off with her targeting. Her chest throbbed in agony.

'Darn it darn it darn it,' she growled as she continued to fall.

Her energy was leaving her! Taking one last chance she pulled herself together and to her surprise she had enough energy to catch herself but still she slowly descended. The wind knocked her almost off balance a few times but she managed until the last 30 feet or so. Her energy was gone. Hoshiko yelped as she lost control of herself to fall the last few feet slamming into the ground with a loud crash of body colliding with the earth. She gasped in pain. The rain pounded in ears and rushed down her skin like tears.

'You're okay..'

She laid there almost like a broken doll on the sodden ground letting the rain wash away the blood and the hurt. She couldn't believe it. Hoshiko was still alive, despite that fatal fall, and still kicking. Someone must want her to live she was certain of that. Maybe it was – No. He was gone now. No reason to think of him. There was a small stinging of tears behind her eyes but she fought back the pain. Hoshiko slowly raised herself to her hands and knees with a few groans of pain but she managed. She needed to get out of the rain to attend to herself. Examining her surroundings with a blurry vision was a bit hard but she finally made out she had crashed on a hill and large trees were only a good fifteen feet up. She would be safe there.

Hoshiko began to drag herself up the hill gritting her teeth at every ragged bump or when she bumped a wound. This was getting her nowhere really. What was the point in living anyhow? But something compelled her to keep fighting so she listened to that sense. Was it the promise she made so long ago? Maybe.

'Move, move, move..'

After a good few more minutes of a slow moving process and pain, she finally reached the top. Okay, now to find shelter. Her gaze found a bush like thing so she drug herself over to the bush before laying herself beneath its large shade. Almost immediately, the rain ceased. That was good. Hoshiko forced herself into a mid sitting and laying down position to look at her broken body and the site wasn't pretty. She needed to.. uh oh. A huge wave of dizziness overcame her and with a grunt her body slumped to the ground. She couldn't, not now! The last thing she saw was the bright red of her blood. But without her consent, she slipped into a dead faint.


	2. Found

Kagome woke up to find the sun shining through her little window and smiled at the warmth on her face. The storm, despite being loud, had helped her sleep more deeply and it had been soothing for her to fall asleep to the rain and thunder. She looked down to see Rin curled up next to her. The little girl had gotten frightened during the storm and Kagome had let the girl sleep next to her, seeing the girls fear in her eyes, and being there was no other place to sleep. Kagome looked up to see her husband sleeping against the wall like old times as it was he had given up his place beside her so the little girl could sleep next to her. She quietly slipped out of her bed, careful not to wake Rin, and went outside. She'd let them sleep for a bit longer.

'It's beautiful out here,' she thought to herself. 'Plus the fact it smells like rain.'

"Morning, dear."

She felt two hands wrap around her waist and a chin rested on her shoulder gently.

"Morning, Inuyasha love. Sleep well?"

"Mmhmm, yes I did. Except the fact you snored."

"I do not!"

He laughed at her horrified but still yet amused face before being chased by his wife who playfully tried to hit him. They ran around the cottage several times and down the hill and up for awhile before Kagome had to stop to catch her breath. She sat down on a rock, panting, while Inuyasha snickered.

"Yea," she glared at him. "Go ahead and laugh. I will just get you later."

"Feh, wench."

"Mama!"

She looked up to see Shippo running toward her with all possible speed.

"Shippo!"

She caught him as he leapt into her arms and she hugged him. His hair had gotten a bit longer since she had last seen him and he had grown at least 3 more inches. He was more slender now, but still despite the small changes he still looked the same. He smiled in joy.

"It's good to see you again, Mama! Was Inuyasha mean to you, again?"

Inuyasha snorted and within seconds was holding the small kit in his hand by his tail. Shippo yelled and kicked at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, put him down!"

"He should treat me with more respect! He knows we're together now and I don't act the same as a few years ago!"

"INUYASHA!"

"Oi, twerp, wanna see how hard that head of yours is?"

"INUYASHA SIT!"

He slammed into the ground with a rather loud crash, releasing Shippo. The kit just laughed and looked at his "mama" with amusement. Kagome just shook her head. Sometimes Inuyasha could be just so immature.

"He deserved it."

Inuyasha just muttered a few small curses into the dirt before getting up. Kagome picked up her kit and sat him down on her lap.

"Kagome? Inuyasha?"

She turned to see Rin at the doorway of her cottage, rubbing her eyes. Shippo beamed at the sight of the little girl and quickly hurried over to her. Rin grinned when she saw the kit and hugged him.

"Hi, Shippo!"

"Rin! How are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?"

"Tired," she laughed.

Kagome smiled weakly at the little girl and Rin winked back in return. She turned back to the hanyou, who was currently glaring at her and smiled at him. He gave a big grin in return. The two kids ran over to Kagome.

"Mama, can me and Rin go play by the river?"

"Um, I don't know. You haven't had breakfast yet."

"Oi," Inuyasha whispered in her ear. "Let them go play for a bit. We could use the time to spend some time together. We can eat later."

Kagome blushed lightly. She knew what he meant, but the kids didn't seem to hear or notice. She let out a sigh and nodded her consent. The kit and girl squealed happily and took off for the river.

"Hey, I will call you for breakfast! It will be in about an hour, okay kids?"

"Okay Mama!"

"Yes Kagome-chan!"

The two disappeared around a bend in the path. Kagome smirked when Inuyasha turned her around.

"Now," he purred. "How about some time?"

She began to giggle before her lips were claimed by his.

Rin and Shippo raced down the path giggling all the way. The river's roar filled their ears and they sped up once the river came into view.

"Hey Shippo, wanna make a sandcastle?"

"Yeah!"

For most of the hour they built a small sandcastle by the bank of the river. They gathered sticks, snail shells, and small plants to decorate the small castle. They told jokes the whole time and laughed so hard so often nearby villagers would gaze at them strangely.

"It's done!"

"It's awesome!"

Rin looked around and noted they had some more time before Kagome would call them in for breakfast.

"Shippo, lets play a game!"

"Huh? But Kagome will be calling us in shortly."

"But we have some time left! Cmon, it will be fun!"

"Okay," he smirked. "What do you want to play?"

"Hide in go seek! Can I hide first?"

"Sure. 1.. 2.. 3.."

Rin raced off down the bank of the river, being careful to keep quiet. She giggled when she ran into the woods, knowing it was safe. She jumped over small bushes and dodged branches. During her time with Lord Sesshomaru, she had learned how to fend for herself, so she was quite good at things such as this. Suddenly, she stopped dead almost in horror and awe. The grass in front of her was red. Blood. There was no mistaking that color. She looked up and saw the blood stains went up the hill, some areas having almost a small puddle. Rin got curious, so she followed the blood stains up the hill into the forest again. She was quiet, so not to scare the wounded creature. Rin stopped dead when she saw a limp figure under a bush.

"It's a person," she breathed.

She approached slowly and when she saw the figure clearly, she inhaled in surprise. It was a demon, or rather, a demoness. She was facedown, so she couldn't see her face. Rin walked up slowly to her but the figure didn't move. Rin nervously touched the demoness, who's skin was about the same temperature as ice. She didn't respond to the child's touch, so Rin carefully rolled her over so she could see her face. The demoness was utterly beautiful, no doubt about that, despite the dirt and blood. A flawless face with light green hair, silver markings, pale peach skin, and a slender but curvy figure.

"Hello?"

No response from the demoness. Rin examined the wounds on her chest and could see they were quite deep. She carefully pressed two fingers to the side of the pale throat and to her surprise she felt a heartbeat. The demoness was alive? But those wounds were so deep and harmful!

"She's still alive!"

She raised her hand over the mouth and with great relief found she was breathing, but faintly. Rin just had to check. She was completely aware she should attend to the wounds, but she had nothing with her! How could she help now?

"Rin! Where are you? It's time for breakfast!"

Rin jumped and looked behind her at Shippo's voice. She knew if he saw the demoness, he might tell someone who might kill her. She looked at the demoness's pale relaxed face.

"I won't tell anyone about you, I promise. I will be back. COMING SHIPPO!"

She quickly pushed the demoness more under the bush and took off to find Shippo before he came here. She ran down to the river and found the blood stains again and to her horror found him staring at them.

"Rin. Blood stains?"

"It was a wounded animal," she lied. "I found it. It's dead."

"Oh, but it smells a bit like a demon."

"It looks like it was killed by a demon."

"Oh," he said again. "Poor creature. What was it?"

"A horse."

He nodded in satisfaction and took her hand.

"Cmon, I'm starved!"

Rin stared off behind her as Shippo dragged her off. She promised herself she'd be back for the demoness. She was slightly surprised at herself. She should be afraid, she knew, but because of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, although he was only a half demon, she had gotten used to demons and didn't fear them much. She only hoped when the demoness woke up, she'd be nice.

"Rin, Shippo."

She looked up to see Kagome and Inuyasha standing outside the cottage with smiles. She smiled in greeting, knowing she had to act as though nothing had happened.

"Hi."

"How did it go?"

"We built a sandcastle and played hide in go seek."

"Rin found a dead horse, too."

"She what?"

'No Shippo," Rin shouted angrily in her head.

"She found a dead horse in the woods."

"Oh, poor thing."

"Yeah."

Suddenly Rin was relieved he didn't mention the demon who had "killed" the "horse." Kagome and Inuyasha blew it off as though it was nothing and handed them their breakfast. Rin ate silently, savoring the fruit and noodles, before quickly getting up.

"Kagome, can I talk to you?"

Kagome followed her, chewing on a fruit, with a curious expression.

"What is it, Rin?"

"I need a herb but I don't know what it looks like. I think it helps you sleep."

"Having trouble sleeping," Kagome questioned.

"Hai."

"Would you like me to get the herb for you?"

"Yes, that would be great. I may know some herbs, but I didn't know that one."

"I will go get it for you right now. Want to come?"

"I was going to play more with Shippo."

"Okay."

Kagome left with a small basket after she quickly ate her fruit. Rin waited until she was out of sight. Shippo came up behind her.

"Uh, Rin, where is Mama going?"

"To gather herbs."

Without another word, he took off after her. Once the kit disappeared, Rin raced back inside. Inuyasha had left earlier to help a villager with building, so he wouldn't be back for awhile. Rin went through Kagome's herbs quickly. She found one that helps the wounds close quicker, one that relieves pain, and the last that makes sure the wounds don't get infected and helps them heal. She put them under her clothes and grabbed some bandages and a small little metal cup. She raced out of the cottage once she checked she had everything she needed.

She ran down to the river and along its bank, before racing up the hill back to the demoness. She arrived red faced and panting. To her relief, the demoness was still there, but she was still out. She nervously shook the demoness.

"Wake up."

No response yet again. She shook harder.

"Wake up!"

She swore she saw the demoness stir slightly, but didn't wake. Rin shook as hard as she could. She knew this probably wasn't the best thing to do to the demoness right now in her condition, but she couldn't stay out for much longer. She didn't know how long she'd been out either. However long, it might be dangerous now.

"WAKE UP, DEMONESS!"

Nothing. She got afraid that she was dead, so she rested her head on the demoness's chest. She felt the body's breathing lighten slightly and the body shifted. Rin froze and slowly looked up into wide sky blue eyes.


	3. Awoken

There was a dead silence between Rin and the demoness as they stared each other down almost in shock. Rin didn't know what to say now the demoness was awake, but after a long moment, she saw pain appear in those sky blue eyes. She raised her head carefully off the demoness's chest to just stare at her. A groan of pain escaped those pale pink lips and her tongue snaked out to lick her lips. Rin just watched. When the demoness appeared to be done examining her surroundings and remembering what happened, she met Rin's wide gaze. Rin thought this was honestly going good so far, because the demoness hadn't attacked in any way. But she maybe didn't because of her wounds?

"A human girl," the demoness murmured in a soft but quite lovely voice almost to herself as her gaze went toward the sky gaining her attention."I wasn't expecting to wake up to see that."

"Who are you?"

The demoness looked at her but hissed in pain at jolting her injured shoulder. After a moment's hesitation, she tried to get up, groaning in pain. Rin could see the demoness shaking in her pain and weakness.

"Please let me help you, demoness."

Those beautiful sky blue eyes searched Rin's brown ones in surprise before nodding slowly her consent. Rin wrapped her arm around the demoness's back, being careful not to touch her wounds, and helped her up into a sitting position. Rin pulled out the bandages she'd brought as well as a medication to clean wounds.

"Please stay still, this may sting."

The demoness didn't even flinch when Rin began carefully rubbing the medication into her wounds. She was surprised, expecting her to groan or even scream in pain, but nothing escaped her. Finally, once the wounds were clean she began to wrap them. The demoness stared at this human girl, who was helping her. _Helping her._ She didn't protest, though. Rin finally completed her task and stared at the demoness again. The demoness returned the gaze almost nervously.

"I'm Rin."

"Huh, what" the demoness questioned in surprise.

"My name is Rin. What is your name, demoness?"

The demoness looked nervously at her for a long moment before letting out a long sigh. She looked straight into her eyes, almost with a frightened look.

'Is this demoness scared of me? I'm just a human! Even if she's wounded, she could still kill me easily.'

"You must have name, demoness."

She didn't answer. She just stared at her for a long moment in silence before her gaze lowered to the ground. Rin smiled brightly still although she didn't answer. She decided not to push it. Rin could almost sense the nervousness and fear cloaking the demoness like a deep mist.

"I'm going to go gather some wood. Stay here, okay?"

The demoness nodded her consent and she watched the little girl run off. She was surprised mostly.

'Why did this girl help me? I'm a demoness, why doesn't she fear me? She treats me like I'm.. normal."

Hoshi continued thinking, wondering if she could trust this human girl with her name. She wasn't able to think much more beyond that, because Rin came back with all smiles and sticks. Rin started a fire easily and ran off again, returning with a small metal cup of water within minutes. Hoshi watched in silence as the girl heated up the water and dropped herbs into the water. She was able to identify all the herbs easily, being she was also a healer. Finally, the girl handed her the cup. Hoshi stared down into it and drank it quickly so she wouldn't shy away. Rin smiled at her.

'What has scared this demoness so' Rin questioned to herself.

"Why did you help me, Rin," the demoness murmured pulling Rin out of her thoughts.

"Because you needed the help."

"But I'm a demoness. You're a human. We're supposed to be enemies as far as I know."

"We don't have to be enemies. My daddy, Sesshomaru, is a demon."

The demoness choked in surprise and spit some of the liquid from her mouth.

"WHAT?"

"My parents and siblings were killed by bandits a long time ago. Sesshomaru saved me. He is a demon and he raised me, but he left me here for now. I will be going back to him soon."

The demoness stared at her, not even bothering to mask her shock. Rin giggled at the expression on her face. She then knew without a doubt this demoness was kind and no threat or danger to her or her friends. The demoness suddenly had a thoughtful expression come over her face before turning into a slight pain filled expression. She looked down.

"Hoshiko."

"Is that your name," Rin gasped in surprise immediately catching on.

The demoness nodded her head. A small silence filled the air around them and Hoshi suddenly felt like a crushing weight was on her chest.

"That's a pretty name, Hoshiko! I like it!

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Thank you.. But you can call me Hoshi."

"Okay, Hoshi!"

Hoshi sighed and started to get up, groaning in pain. Rin immediately grabbed her.

"What are you doing? Stay down and rest!"

"Rin, I can't stay here. If my enemies find me here in such a weak state I will be killed."

"But what did you do, Hoshi, to gain enemies?"

Hoshi didn't answer her, instead staring at the ground. Rin suddenly wondered something.

"Hoshi, have you any friends?"

"No. I had only four friends but they're either gone or dead now. I've been on my own since-" Hoshi cut herself off.

Rin didn't push it. She saw tears had filled Hoshi's eyes and her body trembled.

"Hoshi," Rin whispered. "Please stay. I can take care of you if you stay. I want to be your friend too."

"Rin, I shouldn't stay here."

"Stay!"

"No Rin! If word gets around that I'm alive gets to my enemies they will try to attack me in my weak state. I cannot put anyone in danger."

"Then no one will know you're here."

"What?"

"I won't tell anyone you're here. I will be the only one. I can take care of you. You can leave once your well. Please."

"Promise me, Rin. Promise you won't tell. No one can know."

"Okay," Rin whispered past tears. "I won't tell anyone."

Rin wanted to help Hoshi, no matter what. She didn't want her new friend to die! She would protect her and help her all she could in her human ability. Hoshi sent her a grateful look.

"Thank you, Rin."

Rin nodded. Hoshi looked around for a moment before meeting her gaze again.

"If I'm staying here, I better find a better place than this bush," she mused.

"I know," Rin squealed already back to her happy self. "There is a small cave deeper in the woods. I found it awhile ago, with Lady Kaede, but I doubt she'll ever go there. Let's go!"

Hoshi let Rin help her up and found the girl was at least 2 feet smaller than her, Hoshi being about 5"6 foot. Rin didn't even seem to notice as she made sure she didn't stumble or fall. Hoshi managed for a good hundred feet before she fell to her knees. She was still weak and it wasn't the best thing for her to do right now. But she had to get to a better place! She immediately smelled concern radiate from the small human at her side.

"Hoshi!"

"I'm okay, Rin."

Hoshi stumbled to her feet, leaning onto a tree gasping for breath. It took a good two hours before they managed to get to get to the cave. It was big enough for at least 5 people to fit inside and it was at least 4 feet tall. Hoshi walked inside before falling with a light thud to her knees and to her side to the ground. Rin ran to her.

"Hoshi!"

Hoshi was red faced, breathing hard, and trembling from the effort this little trip had brought on her. Rin knelt by her and looked at her worried. She should have waited to bring her new friend here. But the demoness gently smiled in response to her. She would be okay.

'She cares,' Hoshi thought to herself. 'Even though she just met me.'

Rin pulled out a small jug of water and helped Hoshi drink, who was currently relieved for the cool water, and she leaned back and relaxed. Rin immediately began telling her about herself and Hoshi was more than happy to listen. She enjoyed listening to her story. Rin stayed for another hour before leaving, promising to bring food and more medication for her. Hoshi watched the girl go with an almost affectionate look on her face. She already missed her new friend and couldn't wait to see her again. It had been so long since she had talked to someone.. it was nice to talk to someone who wouldn't kill her again. She shivered lightly.

Rin skipped through the woods. She was so excited she had a new friend! She looked up at the descending sun and smiled. She hurried home, before anyone could really notice she was gone.

**Enjoy and Review! Hope you like it. **


	4. Attacked and Healed

"There you are, Rin!"

The little girl looked over at Shippo who was racing toward her with all possible speed. She smiled and met him halfway.

"Hi Shippo."

"Where were you? Kagome and I have been looking for you everywhere!"

"Oh, sorry. I was just out by the river."

He gave her a strange look before shrugging it off. Rin was relieved that he didn't push it. She couldn't already break her promise to Hoshi! She wanted to badly to tell her friends about the demoness but she couldn't. Not yet. They went to Kagome's cottage who had dinner all ready for them.

"I missed lunch?"

"Yeah. We couldn't find you so we figured you weren't hungry."

"It's okay, I wasn't!"

'When the truth was,' she thought 'I actually forgot. I was too busy helping Hoshi.'

In the small silence that followed, Inuyasha appeared in the doorway. He didn't even seem to notice her and Shippo and wordlessly grabbed Kagome around the waist and kissed her. Shippo's face immediately scrunched up in disgust almost.

"Ewww," Shippo complained.

Rin just smiled. She thought they were one of the cutest couples she had ever seen. Shippo just looked away after a moment in embarrassment and continued eating his noodles. Rin just started eating again, watching the moon rise in the sky from the window.

"I smell demon," Inuyasha suddenly said.

'Oh no!' Rin thought

"A demon? Where?"

Inuyasha followed his nose and stopped right above Rin, who was trembling now.

"Rin, you smell like a demon. One I've never smelled before."

"I'm sorry" she quickly lied. "I felt bad about that horse that was killed by the demon, so I went and buried it earlier. I guess the demon's scent rubbed on me when I had cleaned the horses' body."

"Rin," Kagome scolded. "You told me you went to the village."

"I said that because I didn't want to get in trouble for burying the dead horse!"

Kagome sighed.

"Don't do that again, okay?"

"Yes ma'am."

Inuyasha looked satisfied with her answer. He quickly went to get himself dinner.

'I hope she's okay.'

"Oh, and Rin?"

"Yea?"

"How on earth did you manage to bury a grown horse by yourself?"

Hoshi was in fact not okay.

She hissed as the large deer demon, of all things, rammed his horns into her chest. The pain was blinding and despite being a demoness, she shrieked. She clawed at him in a panic, tearing out his left eye. The deer demon screamed and launched forward, wounding her again.

'I'm losing to a deer demon? Really?' She thought angrily. 'I can't even fight him off in my state! I'm too weak! If I was at full strength his hide would be tanned.'

She shoved her leg under his body and used it to kick upward slamming him hard against the ceiling of the cave, clawing at his face again. She couldn't believe she couldn't stand, so she fought on her back, which was kinda sad to admit. He screamed and she with all her strength tore her hand into his chest. Blood dripped down her hand and splattered on her face and she ripped out his heart with a quick motion. His body flailed for a moment before falling limp. In disgust, she threw the body outside the cave. She touched her chest and winced at the throbbing of pain. She collapsed fully on the ground. Now she had two sets of wounds to heal from, both within a 48 hour period! But this wasn't the worst..

'How I wish Rin was here to help me now. Let morning come..'

Hoshi waited until the sun came up and was high in the sky. Rin still didn't come. Hoshi worried something had happened and even had decided to leave the cave to search for the child when she appeared.

"Hoshi! What on earth?"

She raced to her friend, who smiled weakly.

"You came," she whispered before she fainted.

Rin panicked the minute her friend's eyes shut. She set to work immediately, taking off the old bandages and cleaned the yet new wounds her friend had received. She rewrapped all the wounds and boiled some more herbs in water to give to Hoshi when she woke, which wasn't long. Hoshi woke about 4 hours later, groaning in pain. Her body was throbbing in time with her heart, which at the moment she wished would stop beating. A cup was raised to her lips and she drank without a thought. Rin brought her water after she drank the medication. Hoshi felt the pain fade away until it was so faint she barely felt it.

"Rin, you were late."

"I'm sorry Hoshi. I had to avoid my friends."

"Ah. I see. It's okay."

She couldn't believe it was only a day since she had met this girl. Already, she trusted her. She felt like she had known Rin all her life. She figured it might be because she was injured, but she doubted that in way. It may be because she was alone for so long, she was desperate for a friend. Despite her reasons, she had come to adore her already.

'I will protect her,' she vowed to herself. 'Even if it costs me my life. I will protect this human girl.'

Rin had no idea what her friend was thinking, but she figured she was lost in the past a bit. She couldn't believe it when she found out Hoshi had never had a friend in her life. She really liked Hoshi, though it was only a day since they had met. She didn't know, but the fates had seemed to bring them together for a reason. Not romantically or anything, but maybe to help Hoshi from her past.

"Hoshi?"

The demoness turned her head to look at her with a questioning gaze.

"Why did you have no friends? Why do you have so many enemies?"

It took a full minute for Hoshi to process what the little girl had said. When it seemed to register, her eyes widened. This little girl wanted to know? When she stared into Rin's trusting eyes, she decided.

"I have so many enemies because of my parents. You see, I'm a demon, but a hybrid demon."

"A hybrid demon? Isn't that a hanyou?"

"Well, sort of. A hanyou is the child of a human and a demon. A hybrid demon is a demon born of two different demon species."

Rin looked fascinated and nodded. Hoshi continued.

"I'm a hybrid demon, part Chinese dragon demon and the other half is demon sea serpent. My mother was a powerful earth and wind Chinese dragon demon. My father was a water and ice sea serpent. They fell in love, which was forbidden because their species were at war with each other."

"Oh," Rin murmured.

"Yes. When I was born, they did everything they could to hide my existence. But I was found later on despite all their efforts and my mother died protecting my father and me."

Rin watched as tears filled her friends eyes, but Hoshi continued on.

"My father escaped with me. We were together for a good 10 years in hiding. He caught me all he could about fighting and how to protect myself. He taught me how to forge weapons and use all different sorts. But one day while we were fishing, a pair of sea serpents found us. He told me to run. I never saw him again, I couldn't even find his body to bury him!"

Hoshi began to cry silently. Rin felt awful for her friend. She suddenly understood her friend's situation. Only having her parents but they were killed by their own kinds for a betrayal. She had lost her family. Rin scooted closer and hugged Hoshi. Hoshi buried her face into Rin's shoulder and just cried quietly as she gazed at the rocky wall. Never had Rin seen a demon show weakness. Hoshi was different that much was certain. She let her emotions show and let Rin see her weakness. Sesshomaru was the only other demon she knew that had shown her his weakness but otherwise, no weakness. Rin was happy Hoshi was so open with her. She felt she could also be so open with Hoshi. Hoshi understood her on levels that others couldn't. Like the death of her family, how it was to be alone.

"Shh Hoshi. It's okay. You're not alone anymore, you have me."

"Thank you," Hoshi whispered in response with a smile.

Rin smiled in return before noting Hoshi's long hair. She wondered if Hoshi would let her play with it and style it.

"Hoshi?"

"Yes Rin?"

Hoshi had recouped by this point.

"May I braid your hair?"

"Mmhmm," came the answer after a small hesitation.

Rin moved behind Hoshi, gently brushing her hair with her fingers carefully. Hoshi was pleased by the small contact and stayed still while Rin braided her hair into a single long braid. Rin even complimented it by putting a single blue flower at the end.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Hoshi!"

Suddenly Rin remembered the night before.

"Hoshi?"

"Hm?"

"Inuyasha smelled you on me."

Hoshi stiffened under her hands and turned to look at her in horror.

"But I told them a different story. I said a demon had attacked a horse and killed it, leaving its scent on it. I said the demon was long gone."

Hoshi looked a bit panicked still and stared at her.

"We can't have him smelling me on you. He might be a friend of yours, Rin, but he may still kill me. Find me a threat. I know you say he is a good person and wouldn't now unless a reason, but I don't want to risk it. I can't have word getting out I'm alive."

Hoshi looked down, deep in thought. Rin stared at her friend. Her hair was now braided back, showing off her flawless face with those gorgeous sky blue eyes with silver swirls at the corners. She wore a black kimino with a single silver chain belt around her waist. (Just so you all know what she's wearing, she ain't naked lol)

"I've got it."

"Huh?"

"I will make a shielding charm. It will hide my scent from others so no one can smell me on you. Plus, I will also add in the charms of tracking and force field. The tracking one will be connected to my mind so I am aware of where you are at all times. The force field one will protect you from when things are thrown at you, but I'm afraid it won't block actual physical attacks such as a sword swinging at you. Is this quite alright with you, Rin?"

"Yes, it's okay, but I don't know about the tracking charm."

"Rin," Hoshi pleaded. "Please. I want to be able to protect you."

Rin stared. It was only a day, and yet Hoshi was acting like she was like a little sister or something! Suddenly it dawned on Rin.

'She's afraid of losing me. I'm her only friend now. She wants to protect me from her enemies.'

Rin stared into her friend's desperate face.

"Okay."

Hoshi smiled in relief and nodded. She pulled over one of her bags and pulled out a brick sized lump of metal. Rin watched for hours in amazement as Hoshi melted down the metal and built some charm she couldn't really see. Rin asked questions throughout the whole time and Hoshi was always willing to answer. They also spoke of their pasts, and Rin was horrified to find out Hoshi had been attacked and almost killed many times. Hoshi showed her many scars, little and big, all around her arms, legs, and back. It was a wonder to Rin Hoshi wasn't dead.

"Rin," Hoshi muttered. "I won't finish this charm until tomorrow. You must bathe before returning to the others, so my scent is gone. Tonight is the only night you must do this."

"Okay, Hoshi."

Rin left shortly afterward so she could bathe during the day so she could return before dark. She did as Hoshi asked, bathing and washing even her clothes, before returning. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo questioned where she saw and she only said that she'd been in the village. They believed her, to her surprise, and they ate dinner together that night. Inuyasha didn't even comment on any demon smell.

"Rin, Lady Kaede has returned. She wishes to see you," Kagome finally said once dinner was finished.

Rin got up and hugged them all and said her goodbyes. She hurried to the village to find indeed Lady Kaede was back. She was so pleased to see the old priestess again, she hugged her tightly. Kaede had laughed and hugged her in return, asking her many questions. Rin spoke of all, except her meeting of Hoshi and their new friendship. Rin was eager for morning and went to bed early so she could see Hoshi again quicker enough.

The sun was high in sky when Rin woke up. Kaede was gone, leaving a small note saying she would be back later as she was with Kagome collecting herbs and some woman's talk. Rin raced out of the village shortly after her breakfast and straight to Hoshi's cave.

"Hoshi," she panted as she entered the cave.

"Good morning, bed head," Hoshi teased.

Rin looked up to indeed find her hair a mess. She just laughed it off, loving the sound of Hoshi's laughter. This demoness was even prettier than Sesshomaru's mother in her opinion. She seemed like a demon goddess, being so kind and seemingly innocent despite even though she was aware she had killed before. Who would want to hurt someone so sweet and gentle?

"Is it done?"

Hoshi wordlessly held up a thin leather necklace. Rin came closer and found the charm to be a silver Chinese dragon is such great detail it was stunning with a small red gem as its eye. It immediately dawned on her that her friend was a skilled forger.

"It's so pretty, Hoshi!"

"Remember Rin, you must never take it off. It will hide my scent, let me find you whenever I need to, and protect you from objects thrown at you. Also, I added a calling spell. If you say "Hoshi, help me," I will hear you and I will come as soon as I can. Okay?"

Rin leaped at Hoshi, hugging her tightly. Hoshi gaped for a full minute in total shock before nervously wrapping her arm around the child.

"Thank you, Hoshi!"

"You're welcome, Rin."

After that day, they spent nearly every day together. They spoke of many things, getting to know each other more and more by the day. Hoshi taught Rin about charm spells and more about healing herbs while Rin taught her how to play certain games such as tag. Soon enough, they were best friends and understood each other on levels no one else could, no matter how close those other were. Hoshi began to heal under Rin's and her own care. Everyone who knew Rin in the village questioned where she went for hours on end in the beginning but she would claim that she was hiking, gathering flowers, or swimming in the river. Soon enough, everyone believed her, and no one even thought about following her up into the woods one day. But little did they know, things would change rapidly when a certain demon lord returned to see his adopted daughter.


	5. Relationships

"Hoshi, what are you making now?"

Rin sat on a small log that served as a chair in the cave watching the demoness bend a small piece of metal with a small tool. It had been at least a month since Rin had found Hoshi, and they were now the best of friends or rather even like sisters now. Hoshi looked up into her eyes.

"I'm making a charm for myself to hide my scent. I am mostly healed now, so when I go out I must not be detected by any demons or even a certain half demon."

Rin knew what she meant but didn't really comment. No matter how much she tried to tell Hoshi that the half demon, Inuyasha, wouldn't hurt her unless a reason Hoshi still didn't listen. She knew Hoshi was just very overcautious and afraid for her life, plus the fact she was still somewhat injured. Rin looked at the fragile scars on the demoness's arms, the only ones she could currently see.

"Hoshi," she murmured. "When will you be fully healed?"

"Ah, about another week or 2 and I'll be good as new."

Rin smiled in joy in response. Hoshi returned the smile with one of her own before returning to her work. The little girl was fascinated. Hoshi was not only a healer, but also a magician and forger. She found it so interesting that the demoness was talented at many things besides those as well. Hoshi had explained to survive she had mastered these things so she could take care of herself. Rin looked outside and noted it was about noon. Suddenly she saw the demoness's elven looking ears perk up slightly.

"Rin," she murmured looking at her. "Your friends are calling you."

Rin was surprised. They had never gone looking for her before after she gave many excuses at the beginning. They must really need her. Go figure.

"Okay," Rin sighed but still smiled. "I will see you tomorrow?"

"Yes. Go on now. I will be seeing you later or tomorrow."

Rin nodded and took off, running, into the forest. She ran for a few minutes before arriving at the river. She skipped along the bank until she ran into Kagome.

"Rin," Kagome gasped. "There you are!"

"What's the matter, Kagome?"

Kagome smirked.

"Sesshomaru's back."

Rin gasped and let out a squeal of delight. She raced past the miko into the village, colliding straight into Inuyasha.

"Oi wench, look where you're going," he muttered.

"Okay Inuyasha," she squealed not really caring."Where is he?"

He nodded at the nearby field. Rin hugged him quickly before taking off leaving a slightly blushing hanyou. Suddenly, she saw him sitting under a tree, obviously waiting.

"PAPA!"

She leapt into his arms and it took him a moment before he wrapped a single arm around her in a small hug. They held each other for a few moments not moving before Sesshomaru pulled back looking as blank as ever. She could tell he was happy to see her.

"Rin."

"Papa."

"Hn, I take you are well?"

"Hai," she replied happily. "I missed you!"

He blinked for a moment but she knew he felt the same. She tilted her head as she thought of another question.

"Where's Jaken?"

"He is with An-Un."

"Oh. Oh well, at least you're here!"

He eyed her for a moment before withdrawing a white box from his side and handed it to her in silence. She knew what it was without asking. Another gift. Curious, she opened it and gasped. It was a white kimono with blue edges along the sleeves and a green sash. Another box sat in the white one, so she opened it and found two hairpins made of pure silver with green and blue gems that went with it. Rin gaped before a pang hit her. Hoshi. These colors reminded her of her friend. Suddenly she felt frightened. What is Lord Sesshomaru found her? He was a full demon; he might be able to still detect her! Rin began to shake in fear for her friend.

"Rin," her lord questioned. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, it's really pretty. I just don't think I should have such finery."

"Rin, you are my pup. You deserve such things," he said quietly to her.

"Really?"

"Hai."

Though her lord never asked for it, Rin began to tell him about all the time he had missed. He listened quietly to her. Rin hated to leave out the part about Hoshi, but she made a promise to her friend, so she skipped those parts. Inuyasha, Kagome, Kaede, and Shippo later on approached them and Sesshomaru turned to look at them for a moment and nodded his greeting before returning his attention to his little ward. They sat only a few feet away, watching the little girl in the lords lap talk on and on with him listening. Finally, Rin was done.

"Ah," her lord murmured.

"Yes! Papa, want to go to the river with me, please?"

He opened his mouth to respond but Kagome cut him off.

"Um, Rin? May I talk to Sesshomaru first, alone please?"

Rin was confused but she nodded nevertheless. She got up and took her new things with her, leaving quietly. Sesshomaru watched her go until she was out of sight. His cold golden gaze slid over to his brother's mate almost annoyed. It had been awhile since he had last seen his pup and he obviously wanted to spend time in her company, not the miko's.

"Miko, what is the meaning of this?"

"Milord, I'm worried about Rin."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow and waited. He kept a blank face, but everyone knew he was worried. Inuyasha frowned as his mate called his elder brother 'milord' but kept it to himself deciding it was better to do so than voice his complaints.

"She has been spending a lot of time alone lately. She wanders off for hours on end, sometimes the whole day, and claims she was hiking, swimming, or something. I'm concerned that she is hiding something or doing something that isn't allowed here in the village."

"Then why haven't you followed her?"

Silence filled his statement. Kagome looked at Inuyasha before flushing in embarrassment.

"Well," she murmured. "We never considered that. We hoped that she would tell us in time but she hasn't said anything. It's been about a month since this started happening."

Sesshomaru looked over above their heads deep in thought. They waited patiently, knowing he could take some time or respond with his body language.

"Have you ever considered that she wasn't lying? Perhaps she is hiking or such."

"Well, we have considered that. We know she is an honest girl but we just don't know what she is up to. I was hoping you could maybe try to push her for answers."

Sesshomaru looked at the miko.

"Maybe, or maybe not. I will observe this for myself and will try to get her to speak if I grow suspicious."

He got up and began to leave before stopping dead. He smelled the air and cursed loudly, causing the others to jump to their feet. Sesshomaru was one who rarely cursed and if he did, it was a new thing to be aware of. But still, they could tell something disturbed him greatly.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru growled. "Smell the air and tell me what you smell."

Inuyasha obeyed and stilled. "I don't smell Rin. It's like her scent cut off right here."

Everyone turned to stare at each other.

"I don't like this."

Rin had no idea what was going on. She had hurried to Kaede's hut to drop off her new things and raced for the woods almost immediately. She had to tell Hoshi of Sesshomaru's arrival! She arrived panting at the cave's entrance. Hoshi looked up in surprise.

"Rin? Why are you back so soon?"

"Hoshi, my father's back."

It took a moment for the demoness to process that and understood what it meant, but once she did she went paler than normal. Rin got concerned her friend would faint.

"You mean, Sesshomaru, the full blooded demon dog?"

"Hai."

Hoshi looked at the ground, thinking hard. Rin waited for her friend to respond.

"Rin, if he is here, that puts me in more danger of being discovered. You must give me the charm I made you and leave. You must not visit me while he is here."

"What? I'll be careful though!"

"Rin, think! If Sesshomaru is here he will be keeping track of you at all times. He came here to spend time with you. He would wonder why you're ditching him and will probably follow you. He will find me and I'll be found. I'm sorry Rin but this is the only solution I can think of."

Rin felt tears come to her eyes. Sesshomaru could stay up to a few days to at least a month, depending on his situation. As much as she loved him, he now made it harder for her. She couldn't see Hoshi while he was here. Hoshi was right. That was the only way. Hoshi got up and hugged the child once she saw the tears.

"Rin, please don't cry. Don't. Be strong."

"But I don't want to leave you! I love my papa, but I love you too!"

Hoshi stilled. Did the girl just say she loved her? She was going to make this harder.

"Don't worry about me Rin, I'll be okay. Spend time with your father, and once he is gone we can spend time together again. Okay?"

"Okay."

Rin surrendered the charm necklace. Hoshi went over and went through her bag of herbs before returning to the child. She carried a strange dark purple plant.

"Rin, when he is gone, use this. Put this in warm to hot water and wait until it turns white and is mud like. Rub it on your skin. It will hide your scent from all and you can return here, so I can give you the charm necklace back. Only use it when he is gone. Okay?"

"Hai, Hoshi."

Rin took the herb. She stared into those sky blue eyes filled with concern for her.

"Go now, Rin. I will see you in time. Go before he suspects anything."

Rin raced forward and hugged the demoness with all her strength. Hoshi returned the hug tightly and they just clung for a long moment. Rin pulled back and ran out of the cave, not wanting to see Hoshi's face again. It would hurt to see the face she would not see for quite some time. Once the girl was gone, though, Hoshi felt the tears spill from her eyes. She was going to miss that little girl so much. Rin went and bathed in the river quickly and went to meet Sesshomaru and the others.

"But how could this happen?"

"Her scent couldn't just disappear like that!"

"Uh, Papa?"

Everyone whipped around to find the little girl staring at them in confusion. She was wearing the new kimono her father had brought for her. Sesshomaru dove like a hawk at her and picked her up holding her tight and sniffing her to check for any harm done. He only smelled her normal scent. Rin was startled but didn't comment and just returned the hug. She felt relief in the air.

"We thought you had been kidnapped, Rin. Your scent disappeared right here!"

Rin looked at where Shippo was pointing and panicked for a split second. The necklace had hid her scent from them! Sesshomaru looked at the kit almost angrily, scaring the poor life out of him and sending him hiding behind Inuyasha.

"Rin, where did you go?"

"I just went to take a bath!"

"At this time of day," Kagome questioned.

"Hai."

Sesshomaru smelled her again and found indeed she was clean. The smell of a disgusting human soap coated her. He looked at her and Rin looked at him honestly. He nodded and carried his pup to the village with the others. They'd talk about it later.

The hours turned into days. Rin forgot about Hoshi and spent time with Sesshomaru, enjoying his company. Those days turned into a week. Rin was delighted. She spent more time in the village and dragged Sesshomaru around with her. The villagers weren't worried and didn't even fear the demon lord, much to his annoyance. They had gotten so used to demons they were comfortable now in their presence. Sesshomaru dealt with the usual playfulness from Rin watching her often play in the river, run around with Shippo, and talk without end. But the happiness rapidly changed on the second week of Sesshomaru's visit.

"Lady Kaede! Lady Kagome!"

Rin looked up from where she was gathering herbs with the two priestess's of the village, Kaede and Kagome, with certain lord just watching nearby. It was Miroku, looking quite panicked.

"Please, Kaede and Kagome, come help Sango! Please!"

The two priestess's grabbed the herbs and took off after the monk. They had sensed his urgency and hadn't protested. Rin began to follow when she was scooped up. She looked up at the blank face of Sesshomaru as he took off following them. He knew Rin would protest if he didn't take her so he just went with it. They arrived at the couple's cottage and Rin raced inside leaving the lord outside.

"Oh, dear me, this is bad."

Rin came over to see and gave a small gasp. Sango was lying on a cot, shaking violently. Her skin was covered in sweat and was almost a deep red like sunburn. Her face was pinched in pain.

"What's going on?"

No one responded to her, as the priestess's worked over the woman. Finally, Kaede looked up with eyes grave. Rin was worried about that look. Kagome even looked grave once she observed her teacher's expression.

"Miroku."

The man had been watching from a chair in grief when he jumped to his feet.

"I'm afraid there is nothing I can do for her. This illness is a killer."

"WHAT!"

"It is just known as the painful death. It leaves the victim in the state like Sango's for several days, only up to a week, and it kills them."

"Sango is pregnant with our baby! She can't die! I can't lose her! We have three other children too!"

"I'm sorry, monk, but there is nothing we can do."

"There must be some antidote!"

"There is, but it's a rare one. It comes from an underwater berry that is found in only one lake, Lake Tiger. But this herb is deep underwater where no one can get it. It only surfaces when it is fully ripe but it only can be used in a 24 hour period afterward. This only happens every ten years. This happened, sadly, 7 years ago. Nothing can be done now."

"NO!"

The monk fell to his knees in sobs. Rin felt tears come to her own eyes. Sango, the demon slayer, would die! No, this couldn't be! Kagome comforted Miroku while Kaede watched in grief and her own sorrow. Rin could see tears sparkling in Kagome's eyes. She knew how close they all were to each other.

"Isn't there some other way?"

"No, monk. If you were a demon, however, that might make a huge difference. It is said there is a frog demon that guards the berry and will give it to those who need it, but only to demons, but that is just a legend passed down. No one has ever seen such a frog demon."

"How long," the monk groaned into the floor, despairing in her answer.

"At her condition, at least 3 to 5 days from now. I'm sorry."

Rin burst into tears and raced outside to Sesshomaru, who immediately sensed her distress and allowed her to embrace him tightly. She felt his hand gently place itself at her back to hold her there in his warm embrace.

Rin thought hard as she cried. There must be something that could be done! The antidote was deep underwater where no one could get it and it was said a frog demon guarded the berry. It would save Sango's life and the baby would live. She couldn't ask Sesshomaru or Inuyasha for help, because they couldn't breathe underwater. She knew Sesshomaru could bring Sango back if she died, but the baby would still be dead. And the berry was not nearby; Lake Tiger was a week's journey or perhaps even longer.

'There must be someone who can help!'

Suddenly, it hit her. Hoshi. Hoshi was part sea serpent meaning she could breathe underwater! She was also a demon! HOSHI COULD HELP! Rin trembled in excitement, but Sesshomaru thought different. His grip tightened lightly on her.

"Papa, can you take me home?"

He merely picked her up and raced back to the village. He set her down at her doorway.

"Papa, I'm going to take a nap," she whispered. "I'll be okay."

To her surprise, Sesshomaru nodded slowly and gently patted her head, caressing her silky black locks of hair. He swiftly walked off, ignoring the villager's surprised faces at the small affection he had given to the human child. Rin raced inside and opened the jar full of the herb Hoshi had given her after the demon lord had disappeared. She dumped the herb into a boiling pot of water and waited until it turned white and mud-like just like Hoshi said. She rubbed it over her body and her clothes, ignoring the slimy texture. Rin checked outside to ensure no one would see and took off for the woods.

Hoshi sat in the cave, sewing a small tear in her kimono shut. She was lonely, to be honest. Once that little girl had left, she hadn't been really happy. She enjoyed her work but it wasn't the same really anymore, not without Rin. That little girl had changed her so. She raised the kimono to examine it when she heard a crash from the entrance of the cave. She pulled out a dagger immediately and looked at her enemy. To her surprise, it was Rin who had knocked over a small jar of herbs. She put the weapon away.

"Rin!"

The girl was crying, Hoshi could smell it like a dark musk over the child. Rin ran into her arms, sobbing, covered in dirt. Hoshiko dropped the kimono.

"RIN! What's the matter?"

"S-Sango is.. is .."

"Shh."

Hoshi held the child as she cried in grief. She had no idea what was going on, but she knew who Sango was. Rin had told her all about her friends, so Hoshi was aware. Sango, the demon slayer. Rin finally calmed herself and looked into her friend's eyes.

"Sango is going to die!"

Hoshi didn't respond, waiting for more information.

"She got a sickness that Kaede called the painful death! She said she would die in 3 to 5 days, with the baby! She said the antidote was a berry deep underwater in Lake Tiger!"

She felt Hoshi still and process her words. The demoness rubbed her back in comfort, but Rin felt she was deep in thought. Perhaps she was considering to try to help!

"Hoshi," she whispered. "Please help me save my friend. Please!"

Suddenly Hoshi understood everything. Rin wanted her to get the antidote for her friend and the baby to save their lives! She felt a deep grimness overcome her bright soul and wondered; could she do that?

"Rin, I don't know about this."

Rin panicked.

"You can't let her die! She's my friend!"

"You don't understand."

"Why not?"

Hoshi looked away for a moment.

"Did Kaede tell you about the frog demon that is "supposed" to be guarding the berry?"

"Yea, but he is just a myth."

"No, the frog demon isn't a myth. There is a frog demon really guarding the antidote."

Rin gasped.

"But you can get the berries, right?"

"Rin, the frog demon is very protective of his berries and doesn't let them go easily. It's easy getting to them, it's hard to get out. Plus, it's a long journey and it will take a good healer to prepare the antidote correctly."

"You can do it, Hoshi. Please!"

Rin burst into tears again and Hoshi felt her heart tear in two. She felt such pain for this girl. She longed to help so much. It reminded her of the times she had to make sacrifices for the ones she had loved. She winced internally.

"Rin."

The girl looked into those sparking sky blue eyes filled with so much concern and love even Rin had to gape. Sometimes, she wondered how she had become the person she was especially with her dark past stained with death, hatred, and rejection.

"I'll go get the antidote, for you."

Rin squealed in her joy and launched at Hoshi with so much force she knocked them both to the floor with no resistance from Hoshi. The two girls laughed. Hoshiko had never felt more frightened, however.

"Rin," Hoshi began. "I will go get the antidote and you will stay here, okay?"

"No! I'm going with you! You're still somewhat wounded, I want to be there for you if you're wounded or you faint again."

"Rin, I only faint when the wounds are serious. Otherwise, I'll be fine. No, you must stay here. I cannot put you in danger."

"Hoshi, please! I want to go, she's MY friend! Who knows, you might need me at some point! Please!"

Hoshi looked frightened.

"You cannot. If Sesshomaru thinks I kidnapped you I will be-"

"NO! I won't let him! He'll have to get through me, Hoshi! Please!"

Those puppy eyes were too much for Hoshi.

"Fine, but if we're caught it might be the end for me. You must be willing to take that risk, Rin. To lose me."

Rin went silent for a long moment.

"I will take the risk, Hoshi. I know I can protect you and you've never hurt me so Sesshomaru shouldn't - he wouldn't. But are you also willing to take the risk to die?"

Hoshi nodded.

"I'm not afraid of death, Rin. I have just lived this long so I can try to live my life to the fullest I can. If I die try to help my only friend now, I won't be regretful."

Rin nodded as well in response. Hoshi pulled out the charm necklace out of a pocket thing hanging from her belt and put it around Rin's neck.

"Don't let Sesshomaru see that. I will prepare for our journey. We will leave tonight, Rin. You also prepare for our journey and bring things you need, not want to just have. Okay?"

"Hai Hoshi!"

Rin hugged her one last time before running off into the woods again, leaving Hoshi to prepare.

'I hope,' Hoshi thought. 'I'm making the right choice.'

Rin raced to the village, hoping no one noticed her absence. To her good luck, no one did, and she took a nap like she said she would. She woke up to twilight and again to her luck Kaede or Sesshomaru weren't there. She grabbed a sack and yanked in things she would need. Brush, kimino, and a blanket. Once she was done, she checked and ran for her life to the river. She was so shocked to find out Sesshomaru didn't even seem to notice her leaving with his good nose. To her surprise, Hoshi was hiding in a bush by the river. But it scared the daylights out of her when she almost ran into her.

"Rin," she whispered. "Put this on."

She threw a pair of long sleeved pants and shirt at her. Rin went behind the bush thankful it was now dark and took off her kimino and put on the clothing Hoshi had given her. It was soft inside and very warm. Rin had noted that the pants were footsies, so her feet were covered. Hoshi handed her some gloves and pulled up the hood on the shirt once she emerged from the bushes and stuffed her kimino into her sack.

"Perfect, its fits just right. Come on now, Rin, let's hurry and get out of here!"

Rin could sense her friend's urgency. She probably didn't want to be caught by a certain hanyou or demon lord. Hoshi jumped in the river and Rin wondered how the heck she wasn't cold. Hoshi swam at the edge.

"Rin, jump on my back."

Rin jumped onto her back and grabbed Hoshi's shoulders to keep her balance. She had expected a cold shock to go through her at the icy water's temperature, but the clothes she wore kept her warm to her surprise. Hoshi ducked her head underwater and began to swim down the river, with Rin laying against her back down the river and they vanished. Everyone would notice Rin's absence in the morning but Rin would be so far gone with the necklace masking up her scent she wouldn't be found.


	6. Journey

Rin held on tightly to Hoshi's shoulders, shuddering slightly when another splash of cold water splashed onto her face. They'd traveled throughout the rest of the night, all of the morning, and were now venturing into have traveled the whole afternoon too. It was a cold day, to their luck, so a chilly wind blew through Rin's hair and rose goose bumps on her skin. She was surprised Hoshi hadn't even raised her head once from the water since they'd started out, but she knew it was because she could breathe underwater. Hoshi didn't even appear cold. When Rin pressed her gloved hands against Hoshi to her shock Hoshi was as warm as ever despite the cold water. Rin wanted nothing more to be as warm as she was. She let out a shudder and she felt Hoshi tense up a bit under her. Rin noted they were headed toward the bank of the river.

"H-Hoshi?"

No reply. A silver hand shot out of the water to grab the edge of the bank so Rin could climb off. Once the little girl was sitting on the bank, Hoshi heaved herself out of the water. A shadow fell over Rin, before a finger tilted her face up to look into concerned blue eyes. The little girl could only return the gaze.

"Rin, are you okay?"

"I-I'm just cold, H-Hoshi. D-Don't worry a-about me, I'm fine."

Hoshi gave her a look that clearly said "liar." Rin weakly smiled. Hoshi pulled out a purple fruit from a bag hanging from her belt and handed it to Rin. The little girl gently got a feel of the offering by rubbings its silky thin skin and feeling the juiciness of the fruit inside. It looked delicious, but she'd never seen anything like this fruit before. Was it okay to eat? Hoshi must have noted the weariness in her eyes or something because she spoke up.

"Eat this."

Rin bit into the juicy fruit but she shuddered at the coldness of the fruit. Hoshi noticed it and after a moment of thought, wrapped her arms around the child to pull her against her warm body. Rin stiffened in surprise for a moment, but she didn't protest. Hoshi was so warm. Rin curled up against that warm body and ate the fruit, finding it not to be so cold anymore. After she ate her fill and was finally warm, she felt a bit drowsy. Hoshi smiled at the girl.

"Ready?"

Rin nodded and got up so when Hoshi got back in the river she could get back on her back. But to her shock and surprise, Hoshi instead knelt down slightly and picked her up bridal style and began to run. Rin squeaked in her surprise. She watched the trees whip by and she thought of how Hoshi was just as fast as Sesshomaru. She felt a pang go through her at the thought of her father. He'd be so angry and probably was despairing out at her disappearance. But she had to save Sango! It would be worth it all. Hoshi was a graceful runner, Rin noted, because she barely was jostled around at all.

"Rin, go to sleep. Your tired, go ahead and sleep."

Rin looked up at her friend gratefully and closed her tired eyes, letting herself fade into her dreams. She dreamt of returning to the village and everyone's happiness at her return and the joy of saving Sango. Then everyone met Hoshi and everyone was happy and thanking her for everything. The demoness had finally been accepted. Rin smiled in her sleep in her own happiness and Hoshi looked down at the girl in her arms.

'What makes her smile so," Hoshi thought quietly as she continued on.

Hours later, when Rin finally woke up from her pleasant dream, to her surprise she was laying in front of a fire. The warmth of the fire sent pleasures of fire through her skin and the dark red of the flames danced in her brown eyes. She looked up to find the demoness roasting a rabbit over the fire. It was dark, but it was still cold. Rin yawned and sat up, pushing off the thin blanket that covered her little body. The demoness didn't glance over to her but she spoke quietly toward her, startling her from her stretching.

"So your finally awake. I thought you died," Hoshi teased.

"That looks so good!"

Hoshi laughed when Rin ignored her teasing and just handed her a piece of the juicy rabbit meat. Rin eagerly bit into the meat, finding it to be just delicious. The meat was tender and perfectly cooked. She had to grin at the demoness with her mouth full of her food which made Hoshiko smirk lightly at her in response.

"Wow, it tastes good too! Thanks, Hoshi!"

"Your welcome, Rin."

The two ate their dinner just enjoying each other's company. Hoshi told Rin a story about when she was attacked once by a sea serpent demon and how it had nearly taken off her tail during their battle. Rin was amazed. It seemed like Hoshi had just been attacked by numerous dragon and sea serpent demons in her lifetime. Rin again felt badly for her friend, knowing how it was not be accepted by your own kind. She wondered how much a like they were.

"Hoshi?"

"Hai, Rin?"

"Are the dragons and sea serpent demons still at war?"

There was a silence as Hoshi stared at the little girl for a moment, surprised. Rin really was interested about things about her life and other things that related to her. Mainly her past but the most painful part was still hidden behind the shadows of her eyes; she shuddered internally. The pain began to tear at her again. Rin watched as Hoshiko withdrew a small vile out of her lavender kimono and drank heavily for a moment. She wondered what it was. Hoshiko's eyes hazed over for a moment before she sighed heavily as she slipped the vile back into the depths of her kimono.

"Hai," Hoshi sighed. "I'm afraid so. But both sides are my enemy. Not one will accept me, neither has anyone else in this world either."

"I accept you. You're my friend, even like a sister!"

Hoshi sent the girl a tender look. Rin was just a little sun, just so full of love and kindness. Just like another human in her past. She shuddered lightly for a moment but it missed the girl's attention to her relief. Sometimes she wished some demons could be the same as this little girl.

"You're sweet Rin, but you're the only one who has."

"Hoshi, I do understand how you feel. I wasn't accepted by my own kind either. They beat me and tormented me while I was with them. When daddy came, though, things changed. I was accepted and then I made new friends. I bet the same thing will happen to you!"

Hoshi stiffened in surprise. Rin had never told her that before. She hadn't been accepted either? Hoshi frowned lightly, not liking the idea of people hurting Rin.

"Hoshi?"

"Hmm?"

"You will be accepted one day. I know you will."

Hoshi looked at the stars high in the sky, noting how bright they were.

'I hope so too, Rin,' Hoshi thought.

Rin took Hoshi's silence as a good thing and just looked up too. It was so pretty tonight.

"Hoshi, look," Rin exclaimed. "It's a shooting star! Make a wish!"

Hoshi smiled softly and looked at the little girl, who was beaming at her.

'I wish,' Hoshi thought. 'That Rin will have a happy life full of laughs and smiles.'

"Have you wished yet? Have you, have you?"

"Yes," Hoshi laughed. "I have. Now, let's go to sleep, Rin. We have a long day in front of us."

"Okay!"

Rin skipped to Hoshi's side and hugged her. Hoshi slowly responded and hugged her back slowly with a smile.

"Goodnight, Hoshi."

"Night, Rin."

Hoshi watched the girl wander over to her blanket again and curl up on the ground. She waited until the little girl fell asleep before she let herself slip into a doze, remaining on alert.

**A few hours later, Morning Time.**

"WAKE UP HOSHI!"

Hoshi let off a "oof" as Rin collided with her, and as Hoshi was sitting up against a tree sleeping, the impact knocked them to the ground. Rin sat on her belly, grinning.

"Time to get up! Let's go!"

Hoshi looked at the sky and groaned. It was daybreak. Rin was a very early riser, apparently. She looked into those sparkling chocolate brown eyes. It was probably better they got moving quicker so she supposed it wasn't a bad thing. But she hated to get up early sometimes, especially times like now. She hadn't slept well for the past few weeks.

"Okay okay, I'm up."

Rin leapt off her, leaving Hoshi to groan slightly in pain as Rin accidently kicked her side with the wound, and the little girl ran to the fire not noticing. Hoshi just had to smile. Rin came back with some fruit and shoved them into Hoshi's hands as the demoness sat up.

"Eat," the girl commanded with a giggle.

Hoshi had to laugh. She was too darn cute. She began to eat the fruit while Rin packed up her blanket and put out the fire. She must have experience with this stuff because honestly she knew what it took to take down a campsite and hide it as though no one was there in the first place. Once they were done, Rin climbed onto Hoshi's back and she began to run alongside the river instead. It was colder today and it was sprinkling lightly. Rin talked about her travels with Lord Sesshomaru and Hoshi enjoyed listening to her stories. It was nice to hear about the little girl's past. It meant that Rin trusted her.

"This Rin once got captured by a demon. A couple of priests saved her and tried to take her to a human village, but Rin didn't want to go. She called out for her Lord Sesshomaru and he came to save his Rin! Then, it was amazing, he. . ."

Hoshi listened with interest. Sesshomaru had come for Rin. That she found sweet, though she wondered what was going on in that dog demon's mind during that occurrence. She might ask him someday, if she ever met him. As they ran around the bend in the river, far off in the distance about 5 miles away she estimated, she saw the lake.

"Rin," she murmured. "We're here."

"It's so pretty, Hoshi! Hurry!"

Hoshi complied and sped up, making the trees appear to be a bit of a blur. Rin giggled and held on. Hoshi was surprised the little girl wasn't sick, but then again, she might have experience with this speed. After all, she was the adopted daughter of a demon. Within a good hour or so, they arrived. Rin gasped.

"It's even prettier up close!"

The lake was completely clear and sparkled in the sun. Beautiful trees and flowers ran along the banks of the lake and there was a small island in the center. It was a pretty place. To Rin's surprise, there was no villages nearby she could see.

"Hoshi, what now?"

"I will go get the berries, you must stay here and hide. You cannot go with me, since of that frog demon. I don't want you to be in danger. I will find you a hiding place and-"

Hoshi never got to finish before Rin overrode her.

"WHAT? No! I'm going with you, Hoshi!"

"You can't, Rin. You can't breathe underwater."

"I know you have a way I can breathe underwater! Please take me with you! I don't want to be alone! What if I'm attacked, Hoshi? No one will be around to protect me! If I go with you, yes there is a frog demon, but you'll be there to protect me! Please!"

Hoshi thought about it, knowing Rin had pulled a point. What if she was attacked and she wasn't there?

'I made a vow to protect her,' Hoshi thought. 'I won't break it now.'

"Okay, you win."

Hoshi pulled out a white cloth from the depths of her kimino and pulled out a orange cherry sized berry. Rin took it and stared at it.

"Eat it. It will allow you to breathe underwater for a period of time. Okay?"

Rin nodded and ate it. It was bitter and Rin wanted to spit it out, but she forced herself to swallow it. She wanted to go with Hoshi, no matter what!

"Gross," Rin shuddered.

Hoshi had to laugh at the expression on Rin's face.

"I know. Let's go."

Hoshi jumped into the lake and let Rin climb onto her back, before diving beneath the surface. Rin held her breathe, frightened. What if the berry didn't work? She held it as long as she could before she began to panic. She couldn't breathe! She was ready to die and let the air escape her lungs when she found.. She could breathe! She was startled and just had to laugh but it just sounded like a gurgle.

"You okay up there?"

Rin gasped, hearing Hoshi's voice. She can _talk _underwater too? This was new. Rin opened her mouth to answer but it came out in bubbles and weird gurgling noises.

She heard Hoshi's body shake in amusement under her.

"Aught Fruny," Rin said angrily but it didn't sound like what she said.

"Okay okay, I get it," Hoshi laughed.

Rin sighed. This was going to be difficult as she and Hoshi descended deeper into the darkness.


	7. Wounded

Hoshi crouched at the bottom of the lake, slowly observing her surroundings. It had been about a few minutes since they'd reached the bottom and it was pitch black. Luckily for her, though, she could see clearly. The shadows of creatures swimming in the dark depths lurked in her eyes. But she worried for the young girl who could not see at all and she knew it frightened her, who was currently clinging to her back like a leech. The only source of light was the surface that was about a mile above, shining with bright yellows, whites, and blues. At least if the child grew greatly frightened there would be some reassurance with the sunlight above. Hoshi took a whiff of the scent of the water and didn't detect anything suspicious, at least not yet. But what she could smell was small whiffs of the frog demon that was currently not around this area. That was good. Otherwise, she only detected urine, fish, and unknown lake plants. She lowered herself until her belly was touching the bottom and slowly began to move with slow movements of her limbs, not wanting to catch anything's, or a certain someone's, attention.

'It's so dark,' Rin whimpered in her mind.

Rin was frightened, no doubt about that. She couldn't see, except the small light at the surface but it didn't help her at all. She clung to the demoness with all her might. But she wasn't totally frightened, knowing Hoshi was here with her and wouldn't let anything happen to her. She had been surprised at how fast they were able to descend, with Hoshi's powerful swimming strokes. The river had been helping them, at the start of the journey, but Hoshi seemed to swim just as fast without the help of the river's force. She felt the strong ripple of muscle beneath her trembling hands. Rin tried to look around again, but nothing was visible to her sight. She whimpered out loud.

Hoshi's ears perked up once she heard the little girl whimper. She felt a wave of concern go through her but she couldn't take Rin back to the surface. Not when they were so close! Rin would have to be brave. Hoshi regretfully pushed on. For a moment there was only the sound of water in her ears and the movements of other creatures in the darkness. Rin clenched her fist into Hoshiko's kimono tightly.

"Hisi," Rin questioned quietly.

"Ssh, Rin," Hoshi whispered trying not to laugh at Rin's attempt at her name.

Rin quieted and suddenly pointed forward. Hoshi followed Rin's finger to find a small light glowing in the distance. She wondered how she had not caught it with her powerful eyesight. Hoshi began to swim quickly to the source and it grew brighter as she came closer and she felt the child at her back relax slightly. Finally, looking down into a deep hole in the center of the lake and found to her surprise, an underwater garden. Tons of underwater herbs and berries surrounded a large cave. Glowing seaweed surrounded the whole area, being the source of the light, filling the dark depths of the center of the lake with light.

'The frog demons home," Hoshi grimly thought looking at the cave in the center of the garden.

"Hisi?"

"SSH!"

Hoshi clamped a hand over the little girl's mouth. Rin didn't struggle but was just wide eyed as they both stared in horror at the frog demons home. It was said the demon had extremely good hearing so he could hear approaching demons or such. Luckily, nothing happened, to their relief. Hoshi eyed the surrounding waters but saw no threatening creatures nearby.

"Rin," Hoshi whispered. "Stay here. Remain quiet and still."

Rin looked at her friend nervously before considering it. Hoshi just wanted her to stay here; it wasn't that bad was it? What if the frog demon attacked her? She looked at her friend and Hoshi sent her a sad look. She will protect me. I'll be okay. Rin nodded before letting go to swim slowly over to a rock to grab onto. Hoshi squeezed the little girl's hand gently before swimming down into the pit. Rin watched her friend descend and prayed she'd be okay.

Hoshi crept down the side of the hole before touching the ground gently. She crouched slowly, ensuring it was safe to go first, before creeping forward. The demon cannot know she was here, so she had to be completely silent and slow. Hoshi finally reached the garden and crept in the plants to hide her.

'Okay okay,' Hoshi thought. 'Slow and easy. Now, the berry…'

Hoshi remembered it's description in an old scroll she had once read so long ago; dark red with dark purple hues about the size of a cherry. She crept slowly, examining each berry she came across. Orange, pink, purple, red, blue; she couldn't find it! She began to grow a bit frustrated. This garden was utterly huge! She had to hurry it up, what if the frog demon came back or woke up? But halfway through the garden, however, she finally found it. She smiled in joy, forgetting her frustration. Rin would be so happy! Hoshi reached out and picked at least 7, before placing them in a small bag hanging at her belt. The demoness turned to leave before an herb caught her eye. Hoshi gaped. It was a rare herb, meant to cure another deathly illness. Hoshi pondered it for a moment. It would be helpful to have, and she might as well stock up on supplies while here. She picked it and put it into a bag before setting out for other useful herbs. Rin wouldn't mind. Finally, Hoshi was done and began her way out of the garden. Her belt bags were heavy with useful herbs and food.

'What's taking her so long,' Rin thought.

Rin's hands had began to hurt lightly because of her grip on the rock. The current down here was a bit strong, so she couldn't release her grip in the slightest or it might carry her away. She watched the beauty of the plants below her move in the water's current and all the bright colors. It distracted her from her discomfort. Finally, she saw her demoness friend creeping out slowly on her belly. Rin smiled when Hoshi held up thumbs up. She had found the antidote! Rin was so excited, she began to flail around a bit, but she accidently kicked a rock nearby. A dull thump echoed out before the rock rolled down into the pit, crashing into several rocks at the bottom. Hoshi and Rin froze in horror.

"WHO'S OUT THERE?"

Loud rumbles echoed from within the cave before a large toad appeared in the entrance. He was huge, almost brushing the top of the cave with his bulky head. He was a deep red with yellow spots, signaling he was poisonous. His bright green eyes searched his garden and around.

'Crap,' Hoshi thought in horror. 'Rin. . .'

Hoshi didn't even care if this was Rin's fault. She was in danger. But Hoshi knew better and stayed still, watching the little girl carefully. Rin had frozen as well, holding on to the rock and keeping quiet. At least she was wise enough to do that.

'This is my fault,' Rin thought. 'I disobeyed Hoshi to remain quiet and still.'

The demon swam out of his home and into his garden, looking everywhere. He could find no culprit. Did the erosion again knock more of the rocks into his garden? Suddenly, he spotted a dull green thing hanging on to a rock. He looked and he found a human girl clinging to a rock. He couldn't even muster the thought to how a human child had gotten down here without the ability to breathe underwater.

"A human? Pah! HOW DARE YOU DISTURB ME!"

He began to swim toward the girl with a roar. Hoshi panicked as the little girl began to scream in gurgles and tried to swim away but only resulting in her turning in circles. Hoshi bolted off the ground and swam toward the little girl with all her power. The demon was coming fast, but Hoshi was faster. The demoness grabbed the little girl and got her out of the way just a second before the frog demon's open mouth swam by. Rin scrambled onto the demoness's back as Hoshi crouched on the ground facing the demon. The demon turned around and his eyes widened before he chuckled. Hoshi despised the smug look in those beady black eyes.

"A demoness too? This will be quite the fun chase, don't you think, demoness?"

Hoshi bared her fangs at him not answering.

The frog demon roared before charging at her. Hoshi waited until the last moment and just as Rin panicked on her back, Hoshi kicked upward, using the frog's charge in the water to propel her higher into the water. Hoshi began to swim for the surface in powerful strokes. Rin even tried to help by kicking her legs furiously. It took the frog demon a moment to notice where they had gone but once he had, began to chase them in his fury. They would not escape!

"THIEF!"

Hoshi saw he was rapidly approaching, so she pulled out a dark gray ball and threw it downward. Thank goodness she had not forgotten to pack them when she was preparing for their departure. To Rin's surprise, it exploded despite the water sending a great mass of dark smoke into the water. Hoshi continued to swim, hearing the frog demon coughing. It would give them some time before the smoke disappeared. But it wouldn't last long.

"HO HO HO," Rin gurgled.

Hoshi sped up with more mighty kicks at Rin's command. Suddenly, she heard a furious roar and noted the smoke had disappeared. The frog demon, once he saw his prey again, sped up after them. Hoshi searched her belt and found to her horror no more water smoke bombs. Oh, she had only one left! The demoness sped up and looked up. The surface was only about 200 feet up! She'd make it! She sensed Rin's delight. Suddenly, she felt Rin let go of her and the girl's sudden horror.

"HISI!"

Hoshi looked down and found the demon had shot his tongue, wrapping it around Rin's leg. Hoshi dove back down immediately. Rin would never be harmed! Rin was crying out now in panic and the second Hoshiko's hand grabbed hers, she felt so much relief it made her cry harder. The demoness slashed at the demons tongue and heard the whine of pain as the tongue immediately released its hold on the child's leg. Hoshi began to swim upward again when the demon's face appeared only about 10 feet away. He would hit them; there was no time before she could move. Hoshi did the only thing she could. She threw Rin with all her might to the side, getting the girl out of the way.

"GO UP!" Hoshi screamed.

Suddenly, a blazing pain ripped through the demoness's body as the impact sent her flying through the water. The demon charged at her, opening his mouth full of sharp little teeth, before slamming it down on Hoshi's leg. Hoshi screamed in agony as she felt the bone snap and the teeth rip into her flesh. The demoness in a panic slashed at the demon but he didn't let go, only tightened his grip. Blood filled the water around them. Hoshi summoned up her ice element and sent a volley of ice shards into the demon's soft underbelly and his eyes. The demon howled in pain and let go. Hoshi felt her eyes begin to glow a bright red. Her true form's blood began to pump through her veins in defense. How dare he?

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO ATTACK MY PUP!"

Hoshi felt her fury run through her and sent even more ice shards at the writhing demon. He howled in pain at the attack and began to swim down to his home. She coughed at the strong stench of blood around her and the foulness of his scent. Finally, he was gone. Then something occurred to her as the frog demon disappeared into his safe cave. Hoshi stared after him for a long moment before truly realizing the weight of her words.

'I called Rin my pup,' Hoshi thought in wonder. 'Is that what I think of her as? My pup? Oh lord..'

Hoshi looked up before slowly swimming upward to the surface. Her demon blood had faded back to normal almost but her senses were still on high alert. Her leg was in agonizing pain, making her hiss every time it moved. She forced herself to ignore the scent of her blood in the water. Finally, she reached the surface and began to slowly swim to the beach.

"HOSHI!"

She looked up to see Rin running toward her in the shallow water. The girl tackled her in her joy and Hoshi yelped in pain.

"Hoshi! Oh no…"

Hoshi looked down to see her leg was a mess. It made bile rise up in her throat at the utter sight of the wound. Bone prodded from the raw flesh that was once her leg the muscles completely torn from their correct places. Blood filled the water around them. The wound was bubbling and she suddenly remembered the frog demon was poisonous. She was poisoned, too. She turned away from the wound and felt the grasp of the child wrap under her armpits. Rin began to drag Hoshi to the shore, hating every groan and yelp in pain from Hoshi. Once they reached the shore, Hoshi just lay there.

"Hoshi, you got to get up!"

"Rin, I don't think I can," Hoshi murmured.

"HOSHI! I can't leave you! GET UP!"

Hoshi just stared at the girl as she began to cry. Hoshi tried to heave herself to her knees but her leg screamed in agony sending her into the sand with a scream. Rin clutched at her friend in a panic. She could tell Hoshi was beginning to die. Not just from blood loss, but from poison as well. She couldn't walk either, her leg being totally torn apart and broken. What could Rin do? She couldn't leave her friend!

"Hoshi, I'll be back for you! I'll get some help!"

"Rin, who would want to help a demon?"

Rin stared at her friend in horror, seeing the life beginning to ever so slightly leave her friend's eyes. She couldn't die! Not after what she had done to not only protect her but so save Sango's life!

"I'll be back, Hoshi! Wait for me!"

Hoshi stared at the little girl with just a deep sadness. She knew she was dying, but Rin was so determined to save her. No. .

"Rin, go home. There was a village up the river just up a ways. Find a way to get back to your village with this money with the antidote to save your friend and her baby."

She pushed the small bag of money she had into the child's trembling little hands. Tears spilled down Rin's cheeks.

"NO! I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!"

"Rin, please go. Don't make all of this in vain. Go."

"I'll be back," Rin vowed before racing away.

Hoshi stared after the little girl in surprise at her retreating figure. She was so determined to save her. But she might be too late. Hoshi closed her eyes, promising herself to cling to life as long as she could. For Rin. But she doubted she would last long, with the poison beginning to flow through her veins. . .

**No one expected that, did they? LOL the drama… Let's see if Hoshi can hang on.. in the next chapter! Hope you are all enjoying the story! I think this is a suckish chapter, though. .**


	8. Savior

Rin gasped for air as she raced in between the trees surrounding the lake. Her heart was beating a mile a minute, pumping so hard it almost hurt. Her legs were burning so much she just wanted to stop and rest. Exhaustion was beginning to takes its toll on the child but still, she did not stop running. Not now. Not when her friend was suffering so much more pain than she was, and she was dying! If Hoshi could stay strong even when she was in that much pain, Rin knew she could too!

'Hoshi is going to die if I don't get help! I'll stay strong, Hoshi, I will!'

Rin jumped over a log but her legs didn't find the right footing in time. She landed on her side with a grunt of pain. She just laid there for a few moments, panting for breath.

'Move,' she commanded herself despite the new pain in her hip after some time.

She rose to her feet and bolted, running with all her strength now. Hoshi was depending on her! Rin wanted to cry, but Hoshi wouldn't want that. It was her fault Hoshi was hurt, but the demoness didn't even blame her. Instead, she had still believed in her and had even saved her, despite it all. Rin had known the demoness had a kind heart, but now as Rin thought about it, Hoshi was the same as her. Forgiving, kind, and loving. Playful too. They might be ages apart and different species, but they were the same. Rin couldn't lose Hoshi! Not now.

'She is just like a mother to me,' Rin thought before she jerked in surprise.

Did I just think of her as my mother? She's just a sister to me! As Rin thought about it more, though, she realized she'd thought of Hoshi as her mother all along. She hadn't been treating her as a sister, but a mom. It was just now, in this situation, that she had realized it. Hoshi was her mom now, despite it all. Sesshomaru was her dad. Though they weren't mates, they were still her adoptive parents.

'Though,' her inner voice whispered. 'Wouldn't it be great if Hoshi and Daddy got together?'

Rin just shook her head. Hoshi and Sesshomaru, together? She knew it wouldn't happen, ever, but still she knew deep inside her there was a hope there may be a chance. Rin had been so deep in her thoughts; she hadn't realized the village in the distance.

'Rin, pay attention! The village!'

Rin slammed on the brakes, sending her into a face plant after tripping over a small branch. She heard some chuckles in amusement come from behind her.

"Hey, little girl, be careful."

She looked up to find a young woman staring down at her carrying a basket of veggies accompanied by three adult men just looking at her with raised eyebrows. Wasn't it rude to stare like that?

"Sorry," Rin apologized before getting up and running into the village.

'No one will help a demoness,' Rin thought. 'I must find some bandages or something!'

The little girl ran past stalls, looking for medical things but she found none. Rin began to panic. Suddenly, she swore she saw something fluffy and white in the corner of her vision. Rin stopped and looked before gasping. It was Sesshomaru. He was talking to the headman of the village, who appeared nervous, but the dog demon was obviously ignoring that. The nearby villagers either retreated quickly at the sight of Sesshomaru or even just stared in shock. He looked as blank as ever, though, but Rin could see the deep sadness in his eyes. Rin panicked for a split second before realizing something.

'He found me! He must of have been searching for me! But how did he know I came in this direction?'

But almost immediately, the panic returned. What would happen to her? She would be in so much trouble the minute he saw her. But her thoughts returned to the injured dying demoness in the woods. Hoshi needed her, still. But maybe Sesshomaru could help! He was a demon too, so he wouldn't have any negative feelings toward Hoshi. But he might kill her. She was a half breed. Maybe Rin could explain things. But this was her only option. Otherwise, Hoshi might die. Sesshomaru was the only one that could help her now. Hoshi might be mad too, but she would be saved! Rin decided almost immediately and charged at Sesshomaru.

"PAPA," Rin screamed running at him.

Sesshomaru looked up and his eyes widened ever so slightly to see his little girl running at him. Suddenly, nothing else mattered. Not caring about the watching eyes, he bolted and picked up his little girl and immediately hugged her tightly to him. He had never felt so relieved in his life. His little girl was safe and sound, she was with him now.

"Rin."

"Papa," Rin cried.

Sesshomaru just hugged her tightly, but Rin could feel him shaking slightly in relief. He must have been so worried and Rin suddenly felt so bad for the panic she had caused her father. He pulled back, staring with cold warmth in his eyes into her own. Rin smiled softly. She saw some villagers looked disgusted but others looked amazed or shocked.

"Where have you been," Sesshomaru questioned with a sudden anger appearing in his eyes.

'Uh oh,' Rin thought.

"I've been at Tiger Lake, papa."

Sesshomaru looked around, noticing everyone was listening on their conversation. He growled threateningly, making everyone back away, before he looked at the headman.

"I found my pup," he stated coldly. "I no longer require any help you had."

He flew up into the air, holding his pup tightly to him so she couldn't fall out of his arms. He looked down at her with confused and angry eyes. She knew she had disappointed him greatly by running away.

"Why were you at Tiger Lake, Rin?"

"I was getting the antidote for Sango! I got it, too!"

She saw the surprise flicker in his eyes but it was so quick she wondered if she had imagined it. He eyed her for a moment. She decided she had better tell him now. She looked away.

"Papa, if I tell you how I got it will you please not jump to any conclusions?"

Sesshomaru tilted his head slightly, but nodded all the same. He wanted to know. But he had never been more angry to find his pup gone the morning she had disappeared. He didn't like the fact she'd left without telling him. No warning, at all.

"Papa, do you remember how everyone told you that I snuck away for hours or the whole day to do my own thing, like swim or hike? Papa, I lied."

She looked down at her father's burning gaze, taking his silence hopefully as a good thing and she continued, watching the scenery below them.

"I found an injured demoness in the forest. I was sneaking away to help her and spend time with her, but she made this Rin promise never to tell anyone that she was around because she thought you or Inuyasha might kill her. I came here with her to get the antidote for Sango and the baby so they could live! I'm sorry."

There was a long silence after Rin's confession. Rin was nervous but when Sesshomaru finally spoke, she was surprised. His voice was cold but she could quickly detect the curiosity in it.

"Where is your friend now?"

Rin suddenly remembered and gasped in fear, making Sesshomaru look at her with concern although his face remained in its icy perfection.

"Papa, we have to go to her! She's injured and she is dying because of her wounds! She was protecting me from the frog demon when she was hurt! Papa, please help her! She hasn't hurt me ever and she is dying right now because of me!"

"Where is she, Rin?"

Rin pointed and to her shock, Sesshomaru began flying in that direction. He was going to help her! Rin was so excited, but she was still afraid for her friend. She jumped slightly when her father spoke again. His voice had been close to her ear.

"Rin, how did she get the antidote?"

"She is a hybrid demon, Papa. She is part sea serpent and Chinese dragon demon, so she could breathe underwater. She gave me a nasty berry that would allow me to breathe underwater. We went down to the underwater garden and stole the berries from the demon. He saw us, and he attacked us. She pushed me out of the way when I was going to be hurt. She saved my life."

Sesshomaru pondered this for a moment. A hybrid demoness. Those were more common than most knew. The only thing that disturbed him was the fact she was sea serpent and dragon demon; weren't those two species at war at the moment for the past 6 centuries?

"Rin, what is the demoness's name?"

Rin was quiet for a moment before finally whispering, "Hoshiko."

Sesshomaru gave a small nod. She had protected his pup and was trying to save his pup's friend. She mustn't be bad at all, also seeing as she never harmed his Rin. She was only trying to help, and apparently she was dying for her aid now. Rin was upset and would be heartbroken, that must was certain, if the demoness died. He would help her, for the sake of his pup and for payment for protecting his pup. That was all.

"Papa, down there!"

He descended and landed by the shore. Rin leaped out of his arms and took off down the beach and he followed with his usual graceful and casual stride. Suddenly, he noticed a body just laying in the sand. Rin crouched by it and began to cry.

"HOSHI!"

'So this is Hoshi,' he thought staring down at the limp and weak demoness.

She was tall and very slender, from what he could tell. Long light green hair, pale peach and silver skin, and opening sky blue eyes. She was covered in blood.

"Rin," Hoshi whispered before wincing.

"Hoshi, it's okay. Papa is here to help you!"

Her eyes went up and found his golden ones, before they both froze, maybe for different reasons. The second her eyes met his, he felt a pang go through him. His inner demon began to purr at the sight of her.

'Future mate,' it purred into his mind.

'What?'

'Our future mate. Beautiful and powerful. Bear strong pups.'

Sesshomaru cursed within his mind and caged up his inner demon within the depths of his mind quickly. He felt the demon growl in frustration but it didn't fight him, but instead just kept silently repeating 'future mate' to itself. Sesshomaru was internally shocked. His inner demon hadn't spoken to him in years. As the dog demon stared at the hybrid demoness, he wondered about what his inner demon had said. Future mate. Eh, whatever, she was a hybrid demon and she would never win his heart. He was Lord Sesshomaru, the loveless cold demon of the West.

"So you are Sesshomaru."

He blinked at her for a moment. Her voice was weak, but it was quite lovely and soft. He didn't answer, but instead knelt by her side and examined her. He winced internally at the sight of her leg. This was one of the worst wounds he'd ever seen. But why hadn't she healed much? Was it the poison or the fact she had other numerous wounds her body hadn't even really responded to the new flesh wound? He ran a claw softly down the wound, watching a shudder ripple through Hoshi's body and hearing her whimper in pain. He kept his perfect cold mask in place.

"Papa?"

"This wound is deathly, Rin," he answered coldly.

He could sense Hoshi's grimness radiate from her being. She was accepting it? She must have known she was along the line of death. Rin immediately began to cry lightly again.

"Please try, Papa!"

He sighed ever so lightly and pulled out a two vials from the depths of his outfit. The things he would do for Rin. He looked into those blue eyes filled with fear and pain.

"Stay still," he commanded neutrally before opening a vile.

She nodded and looked at his little pup. He noticed she looked at her with love and worry for her.

'No ounce of concern for herself; only for her, for Rin.'

Sesshomaru slowly began to pour the medication into her wound and watched as the poison began to go down to his satisfaction, but Hoshi flinched violently. He ignored that and carefully cleaned the wound. Once he was satisfied with the results, he pulled out some bandages and began to wrap the wound making sure to put the leg muscles correctly back together. He noticed Rin was holding Hoshi's hand tightly, lightly brushing her hair with her fingers. He opened the other vile and held it up to those light pink lips.

"Drink."

Hoshi was so weak she didn't protest and just drank what he offered. She shuddered at the vile taste but didn't complain and drank until he took it away from her. He put away the vials. He gazed at the two females for a moment or two before speaking.

"That's all I can do,' he stated.

"Papa, how are we going to get her back to the village with her unable to walk?"

Sesshomaru pondered it for a moment before bending over and picking her up. Hoshi looked frightened. Rin just smiled and held on to Hoshi's hand, so she wouldn't panic. She was demoness looked ready to throw herself out of his arms but he tightened his grip on her hip so that became a hard move to pull.

"I won't harm you, Hoshi."

Hoshi just looked at him and nodded slowly, looking unsure still. He crouched so he could pick up Rin as well, who climbed into his arms too. Sesshomaru kicked off lightly, flying into the sky carrying his two passengers, pondering over how much he had missed on. He stared down into Hoshi's weary face. Her eyes had closed now and her lips moved wordlessly. He wondered about what his inner demon had said and Rin's obvious love for this demoness. His mate? Rin stared at her father's expression and smiled. Maybe they would end up together after all.

**Did anyone expect that? Hoshi being Sesshomaru's "future mate?" I hope you guys are enjoying this and if anyone has any suggestions for this story I'd love to hear them! I'd like to thank sangoscourage for the ideas they've given me so far, thank you for the help! ;) **


	9. A new love

'She is different from the others," Sesshomaru thought to himself.

He was watching the demoness on the other side of the fire with his usual blank mask but he couldn't help but think about what he had seen today. He had never seen another quite like her. She was unlike any demoness he had ever met. Demonesses usually were smug, proud, and solemn; his mother was such an example of a fine demoness. The aura's surrounding them was usually powerful and regal. Most quietly followed their mates or alpha's in silence or remained naturally quiet or solemn. Demons always ruled over them. However, Hoshiko radiated none of these traits. Her aura was unlike any demoness he had come across; more powerful than any other but at the same time, solemn and warm. How could it be she was more powerful than any demoness he had met? She obviously did not boast over her power though. Her aura's nature was also far from normal; it was calming and pleasant. It interested him. She was kind and caring from what he'd watched throughout the day. Never had he seen demonesses act this way in public. Most remained solemn and proud. She expressed herself with an openness he had never seen. It made him curious about her background. How had she become this way? Was she not taught the proper demoness way? She was respectful and had proper manners but still, she had wildness about her he did not understand. She was far from quiet and obviously did not have an alpha or mate. He could smell it on her; she was a virgin and unmated. She was on her own. But for how long?

She didn't even look like the others. Demonesses usually wore fancy kimono's and fancy jewelry to show off the power and royalty they held. She wore a simple lavender kimono with a black sash. No jewelry at all except the silver earring in her left ear. It confused him a bit. Demonesses usually had their hair in fancy hairstyles of this age much like his mother with expensive hair clasps or hairpins. Her hair was in a simple braid with a flower tucked behind her ear. Her hair was an odd color to him, though. It was a light green, not like the other colors he had seen. Her eyes were different too. Most demonesses eyes were proud and quiet. Her eyes sparkled with pride, hai, but with kindness and with an inner challenge within their sky blue depths. Yet despite all of this, her casualness of her looks, she was beautiful with her own natural beauty. She did not try to enhance her appearance at all. It bothered him he considered her far beautiful than the others he had met. Most females he had met had a feminine side to them with all their gossip, beauty, and their lack of battle. Hoshiko was far from that. What he had seen resembled more a male demon. She had beauty but she did not speak of it nor did she try to enhance it. She was a warrior, he could see it. She had fought in countless battles and spilled blood, unlike some demonesses who had never set foot on a battlefield, and held herself with a strong stance before her enemies. It impressed him. She even had the scars on her arms to prove it.

He observed her across the fire for another moment. She was unique, he knew that now. She remained unobservant to his gaze as she allowed Rin to sit in her lap. She was brushing Rin's silky black locks of hair with a kind gentleness that made him wonder who she truly was. She was a warrior, but a kind soul. Unlike him. He could see the expression her eyes as she gazed upon the child.

'She cares deeply for Rin,' he thought to himself. 'I see the love in her eyes.'

'She will be able to be with Rin for the rest of Rin's life,' his inner demon suddenly purred. 'She is our future mate. Bear strong pups and good mother, as we see. Good mate too.'

'She is NOT my future mate,' he hissed to his demon.

But his inner demon wasn't listening, instead just continuing his earlier chant of 'future mate.' Sesshomaru cursed to himself. Why wouldn't his demon just shut up? He had considered the thought of her as his mate, though, despite how he barely knew her. He had thought of her deeply. His inner demon wouldn't have started this whole thing without a good reason. Could it be possible, though? He tried to pay attention to what his two companions were saying.

"Rin would like to braid Hoshi's hair again, would that be okay?"

Hoshi smiled softly at the little girl.

"I'd like that, Rin. But not now, I think you're tired."

"No I'm not s-," Rin began before a huge yawn overcame her.

"Yeah, right," Hoshi laughed. "Time to go to bed, Rin."

Rin sighed, seeing no point to argue with Hoshi.

"Alright Hoshi."

Sesshomaru watched as she hugged Hoshi tight before wandering over to him, hugging him as well.

"Night papa."

"Hn, goodnight."

He saw Hoshi watching the whole thing with a small smile on her face. She seemed again unobservant to his gaze. He looked away from her to Rin as she patted his cheek.

"Papa, can Rin sleep next to you?"

Why not? He nodded and let her curl up against his side before he wrapped his mokomoko around her. She smiled and buried herself into the warmth of the soft fur. He heard a soft sigh and turned toward the demoness, who was looking at his pup with a tender expression before finally noticing his gaze. She quickly averted her gaze, to his amusement, to stare into the flames.

'Once Rin is asleep, I will question her,' he thought softly.

He didn't have to wait long however. He heard his pup's breathing deepen, signaling she was asleep. He almost immediately turned to look at the demoness's face. He felt a small jolt go through him when he noticed the flames turned her eyes a lovely shade of violet. His inner demon even stopped his ramble of 'future mate' to awe over the sudden change in her eyes. She looked up at him with those beautiful eyes and he remembered what his plan was after a long moment. He jolted himself out of it with an inner curse to himself.

"How did you befall yourself upon Rin?"

She didn't seem surprised at his question. She licked her lips before looking at the sky, obviously considering if to tell him. He waited for a moment.

"I mean you no harm, Hoshiko."

"I know. Otherwise, I'd be dead by now."

He raised his eyebrow. She didn't seem even affected by that.

"You do not fear death."

It was a statement, but she decided to treat it like a question.

"I don't. There is no reason to fear something you don't know the nature of. Death can be painful, hai, but it also can be quick and painless. I've faced death the painful way so many times I've lost count. If I die, that is the way of life."

He was a bit surprised by her answer. It was a wise one. He wondered a bit about her knowledge; she was rapidly intelligent.

"What of life?"

"It depends on how you think of it. It can be easy and fun, but hard and harsh at other times. My life has been full of death, Sesshomaru. I have faced death so many times I lost count, as I said before. I have also killed. I have spilt so much blood I feel like my hands are coated in the red warmth of my victims. My life hasn't been the greatest by far, but I try to live it to the fullest before I'm killed. Sooner or later, I will die, either by old age or murder. I likely though think it will be by murder. I just don't know when. So I live my life all I can before that time happens."

'She won't ever be murdered,' his inner demon suddenly hissed. 'We will protect our mate.'

'Shut up.'

Sesshomaru threw his inner demon back into its cage before ignoring its howls of rage. His inner demon was getting pretty annoying, with the entire future mate talk.

"Indeed," he continued as if nothing had happened. "So why have you befallen so many enemies?"

"It is not by my doing. My parents are the ones at fault. Are you aware of the war between the sea serpents and Chinese dragon demons?"

He nodded, just staying silent so she'd continue.

"As Rin probably told you earlier, I'm a hybrid demon. Part sea serpent and Chinese dragon demon. My parents so said had a forbidden love, and I was conceived from it. They tried to hide my existence but both died protecting me in the end. Ever since their deaths, I've been alone to wander. I have had companions but all have fallen to their deaths. Until Rin came along, I was alone. You have one special pup, Sesshomaru."

He looked at her before nodding. Oh, how he knew how special Rin was. He thought it was a bit of a wonder she was alive, as he stared at the small or large scars on her arms.

"Then why fight for life without a reason?"

"I wanted to live my life to the fullest before my death. I wanted to do things that no one else really did and enjoy what time I had. But if I was to die before or when I was ready, I would of have accepted it and let go. Death or life, the path I go is the fates decision."

He was silent for a moment before finally wondering something.

"Do you not have a companion?"

"No."

"Indeed," he answered lowly.

She did not answer. He watched her expression carefully as her gaze went to the sky and she remained still.

"Hoshiko," he finally said after some time. "Why did you protect Rin?"

Hoshi hesitated at his question, wondering if he would kill her at her answer. Oh well, might as well see. He might not.

"I protected Rin because I think of her as my own pup. I love her as my own daughter, though I am not her birth mother. I could not just save myself and burden myself with the knowledge I did not save her from a monster I could have."

Sesshomaru pondered her answer, seeing he was right in his earlier observations. She did think of Rin as her pup. He wondered if Rin thought Hoshi as her mother. He decided that didn't matter right now.

"Have you desired to be a mother?"

Hoshi looked up at him in surprise before responding.

"Hai, indeed."

"Be a good mother to Rin."

She just stared at him, gaping. Did he just allow her to do a mother's duty for Rin? He must have seen the question in her eyes as he gave a single curt nod. She smiled at him happily as her eyes glowed in joy. He was pleased with this reaction. In response, he lowered his left eye in a half wink, something he rarely did. He could see her expression of shock for a moment before she smiled again with a weaker look in her eyes. They weren't enemies, that much was certain. Hoshiko's gaze went back to the fire.

'He's handsome,' her inner demon purred to Hoshiko.

'Hey! I shouldn't be thinking that!'

'Why? He is our future mate. You know what you felt back at the lake.'

Hoshi trembled. She had felt a pang go through her, but she knew he would never love her. Wait, what? She shook her head. Lord Sesshomaru had a high reputation. He was well as the coldest demon in this age with no weaknesses. Even she had heard of him somewhat during her pointless travels. But she had paid no mind. She had never imagined Rin had meant the Lord Sesshomaru of the West, not any other Sesshomaru. It still made her wonder. His neutral voice broke through her thoughts.

"Hoshiko," he rumbled. "Does something disturb you?"

"No."

He made a low amused sound. He felt so comfortable, in Hoshi's presence, though he didn't know her at all really yet! Usually, he remained on guard constantly. But with her, he had no sense of raising his usual cold walls toward. He looked at her expression and found it was quite cute the way she bit her lip when she was deep in thought. Uh oh, he did not just have that thought. He just turned his eyes to the stars, angry at himself. He shouldn't be thinking that! He was the great Lord Sesshomaru!

'This is going to grow troublesome,' he thought.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hoshi close her eyes and slowly drift off to sleep. But he could sense her high guard was up. Her aura flared out momentarily to sense for danger but nothing seemed to catch her attention so it weakened till he barely felt it. Perhaps that is how she survived? He decided to do the same and shut his eyes, letting a light doze come over him. But he didn't stay that way for long. Suddenly, he woke. He glanced toward the sky and measured he hadn't even slept for even half the night. He immediately flared out his aura to find no threat. Then why? It didn't take long for him to gather why he had woken when he heard a low sob. His eyes fell on a crying demoness.

'What?'

He observed Hoshi shivering against her tree, her arms folded and her only good leg folded into her chest. Tears dripped down her pale cheeks. She was trying to stifle her cries by burying her face into her knees.

"Hn?"

She gasped.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to disturb you."

"What ails you?"

"…"

She turned away for a long moment, sniffling. He just watched her, waiting. Finally, still avoiding eye contact, she whispered her answer.

"I'm just in pain and I'm cold. Don't concern yourself over me."

He looked at her and the need to help her consumed him. He despised it. His inner demon rushed to the surface with a cry.

'Help her,' his inner demon pleaded.

'Silence! Who inquired your opinion?'

'But future mate need us!'

'For the third time to inform you, she is NOT our future mate.'

'You know she is. . .'

Sesshomaru couldn't deny it. He could feel the bond between them the second their eyes met. Why did it have to happen now? He didn't even know her for a day, and already he was being all protective and wanting to help her. Is this what his inner demon meant many years ago, with 'we will know future mate the second we see her and we will immediately begin acting as she is already ours.' But Hoshi? A hybrid demon, who wasn't even part dog demon?

'She doesn't need to be part or whole dog demon. She still our mate, and bear full blood demon pups though they be hybrids. Help her!'

Sesshomaru sighed out loud. Hoshiko with her enhanced hearing glanced up in confusion at the demon lord but was surprised by what she saw. His face was in its usual icy perfection but his eyes revealed different. He looked conflicted.

"Hoshi," he growled softly.

'Uh oh,' she thought.

"H-Hai?"

"Did you feel something at the lake?"

"Feel something, Sesshomaru?"

"A feeling besides pain," he hissed after a moment.

"I felt joy at seeing Rin okay and regret for not being more careful with Rin, and-"

She cut herself off, realizing with horror she had almost said something about the feeling she'd felt at the sight of Sesshomaru. The statement her inner demon had said.

"Finish what you were about to say."

Hoshi looked down as she felt a light blush cover her cheeks. It had been years since she had last blushed. Oh, why now? She avoided his gaze.

"I felt a pang the second I saw you. My inner demon said something about you being 'future mate' to me," she whispered as her cheeks went bright red.

Why was she admitting it? She'd only known him for a few hours! Oh lord, great way this was going. He was silent, though. That probably wasn't good. The only thing she heard was the leaves in the trees for a long time.

"Future mate?"

"Hai," she whispered again.

"So I wasn't the only one," he finally responded after a few minutes.

"Wait, what?"

"I was not the only one."

"You felt it?"

He didn't answer, but his silence was enough. Both looked away and the air around them felt awkward. Oh, not a day had passed, and already this was happening? Curses to their inner demons for putting them into this situation. Less than a day and already, this was happening. Hoshiko knew this was bad.

"Hoshi, come here."

She started in surprise.

"What?"

"Just come here."

"I.. can't."

She heard him growl for a moment before she saw him getting up.

'Uh oh, what is he doing? Crap crap crap!'

He moved around the ashes of the fire, being careful not to jolt Rin in his mokomoko before to her utter shock, he sat down next to her. He slowly wrapped his arm about her and pulled her into his side, lending his warmth. Both froze the minute their bodies touched and they both flinched. The inner demons got excited.

'Good show,' Sesshomaru's demon crowed happily.

'He likes us already,' Hoshi's demon squealed.

'Silence,' Sesshomaru and Hoshi thought to their demons before shutting them into their cages again.

"T-Thank you, S-Sesshomaru."

He just nodded in response.

'This is so weird,' Hoshi thought. 'Why am I not trying to run? I would if it was anyone else besides Rin, so why do I accept him?"

'He is your future mate,' her inner demon yelled at her suddenly.

'B-But we barely know each other!'

'True love knows no boundaries,' her demon shot back.

Hoshi couldn't respond to that. She had heard about true love stories, but it happening to her? Oh heck, how did this happen? To feel Sesshomaru at her side holding her gently and lending his warmth to her was shocking. What about his cold and cruel reputation? Her head slipped unknowingly to his shoulder to rest there.

'Rin brought him to us,' her inner demon softly said. 'We owe her with our very blood. She brought mate to us.'

'SHUT UP!'

Her inner demon just grumbled and faded away into the depths of her mind, leaving her alone for now. She was surprised her inner demon had listened. She looked at Sesshomaru, who she found to her relief not looking at her. He wasn't aware of the battle that was going on in her head. Good. His eyes instead rested on the stars.

Sesshomaru looked down at Hoshi just as she thought that, who was gazing at him, and she immediately looked away. She was quiet for a moment as she stared at the ashes of the fire.

"Why help me," she suddenly asked softly.

He just looked away and muttered "Go to sleep. We have a long day."

Hoshi sighed and just curled up more against him. No point to push him for answers she wouldn't get. Her eyes drifted closed before falling asleep against him, but she missed the golden eyes that stared at her as she slept, wondering what was to come between them.

**That was fast, don't ya guys think? But as Hoshi's inner demon said, "True love has no boundaries." They already can't resist the bond between them. And I think the inner demons are quite troublesome. Oh well, I hope you guys are enjoying this and I hope you all agree with the Hoshi and Sesshomaru pair! **


	10. Mother

Sesshomaru woke up fully to the sound of his pup giggling. He turned his head to look at her and found her staring at him and Hoshi with bright sparkling eyes and a huge grin on her face. It made him wonder why she was looking at him like that. He looked down and found Hoshi had wrapped an arm around him during the night and was resting her head against his shoulder. Her body was pressed against his comfortably. A soft smile resided on her cheeks.

'She trusts me,' he thought.

"Morning, papa," Rin giggled.

He just nodded quickly. He hated the fact Rin had woke up to find him and Hoshi curled up against each other. He shifted lightly, shaking Hoshi in the process, which woke her up. She blinked for a moment before sitting up and looking at Sesshomaru for a moment before remembering the night before. She blushed lightly and looked away.

'She's quite lovely when she just wakes up,' his inner demon purred at the sight.

'Can you not be silent? Silence!'

'NO! She's future mate. . .'

Sesshomaru sighed mentally. Sometimes, he wondered how immature his inner demon was. The inner demon inside him often was a fierce warrior and yet had been reduced to sap upon this demoness's arrival. The dog demon just stood up and Hoshi didn't say a word as Sesshomaru bent over and picked her up again.

"Come, Rin."

"Coming Papa!"

Rin skipped after her father. He just looked ahead and avoided the gaze of Hoshi, as she was also avoiding his gaze. It would be better if they didn't speak of last night. Besides, nothing had happened that needed discussing.

'I wonder what happened after I fell asleep,' Rin thought.

Rin gazed at her father as he carried the demoness she now considered her mother. She had been most surprised to wake up to find them sleeping side by side against the tree with their arms around each other. She smiled at the thought. Maybe they'd end up together after all. It was a bit obvious they liked each other, but neither would admit it. She could see the bond that had immediately sprung up between them after their eyes had met. She wondered a bit about it though; Was it a love story, like her mother had told her about so long ago? They were strangers, but they were acting like they already knew each other. This was the perfect opportunity though for them to get to know each other on the way back. Rin began to imagine what would happen if they became mates. They'd love each other and her too! They'd be her adopted parents and soon enough she'd have little siblings too! She grinned at the thought.

'I think there is a chance for them,' Rin thought excited.

Rin didn't notice the time slipping away. Her gaze was on the two demons in front of her but her thoughts were elsewhere. Rin was so into her thoughts she didn't see the field of flowers until the bright colors caught her attention.

"Oh," Rin exclaimed. "Pretty!"

"Rin."

"Can we stay for a few minutes, please!"

Sesshomaru sighed lightly. Rin had this HUGE thing for flowers, though he didn't know why. Must be a human girl's thing. He looked into those bright pleading brown eyes. How could he resist? But what about the demoness he was carrying? She needed help still. He turned his gaze to her face and didn't look away until she slowly looked at him. She could tell what he was asking her.

"It's fine if we stay for a moment," Hoshi muttered. "A few more minutes won't kill me."

"YAY!"

Rin took off into the field and began to pick the flowers that caught her eye. Sesshomaru wandered over to a small tree and sat down in its shade with the demoness in his lap. He felt her shudder and just simply tried to ignore it, but he could not. She was nervous; he could smell it on her scent. He thought she had an intoxicating scent. She smelled like cherry blossoms mixed in with the scent of the ocean. It was lovely, he had to admit.

'She is lovely, through and through,' his inner demon growled happily.

He ignored his demon for now. For some reason, it suddenly didn't bother him. He found no need to react to something that was worthless to trifle with. He looked into Hoshi's face, who was currently watching his pup with a huge smile though he could see the pain in her eyes.

"Hoshi?"

She jumped in surprise at hearing his voice. She looked at him with a curious gaze but he could easily see the surprise in them.

"How does your leg ail you? Do not lie."

"It does hurt," she admitted. "But I like to see Rin happy. I've had worse wounds than this, so it doesn't bug me as much as it should."

"Indeed," he muttered lowly.

She nodded and immediately averted her gaze she second she realized he was done talking to her. This demoness is quite the mystery. So much pain in her past, he could see that. He could tell she was not as nervous as before now. He heard the rustles of flowers approaching them. He looked up to see Rin sprinting at him carrying a huge banquet of flowers. He wanted to groan. She just gathered as many as she could, didn't she? She was smiling.

"Rin?"

She stopped before tilting her head.

"Have you thought Hoshiko as your mother?"

Rin watched as Hoshi's gaze snapped to Sesshomaru's face. Those sky blue eyes were huge. She wondered what was going on. She could not lie, though. Her eyes wandered to the flowers in her arms.

"I do think of Hoshi as my mom," she murmured.

"Then she will be your Mother."

Rin gasped in excitement. Hoshiko was going to be her mother? She had never felt so happy. A thought suddenly registered in her head. She turned to Hoshi before feeling very shy suddenly. What if she said no?

"Uh, Hoshi?"

"Hai, Rin?"

Hoshi sent the girl a tender but wondering look. What did the little girl want to ask?

"Can I… Call you… Momma?"

Hoshi grinned before nodding. How she would love that! Rin grinned in return, not feeling so shy anymore.

"Okay, momma!"

Hoshi grinned even more until her cheeks hurt. Sesshomaru found himself adoring that smile. Once he realized he did, though, he tried to despise those thoughts. He decided it was better to move now.

"Let us go."

Sesshomaru stood up and carried Hoshi off, with his pup following. He heard Rin happily humming behind them. Hoshiko's gaze was locked on the path they were heading down and just let her eyes drift closed. She felt so tired suddenly. Hoshi felt herself slip into her dream world and she had to smile, even in her sleep. Sesshomaru looked down to find Hoshi asleep in his arms once again and had wonder what made her smile so peaceful in her slumber as they continued on. Who was she?

**I know, this is a tiny chapter, but I thought this was a rather cute moment. And it seems Hoshi and Sesshomaru are getting more comfortable with each other already ;) Enjoy! **


	11. Lies

Rin squealed the second she saw their village come into view. They were home! It had been a long journey but so worth it! Sango would be saved!

"We're home!"

Sesshomaru and Hoshi had been gazing at each other with an emotion no one would really figure out. He was still carrying her, seeing as she couldn't walk yet. No one could read the look in their eyes, but Rin could guess it was curiosity or thoughtfulness. She wondered why, though. Hoshi jumped at her pup's voice and turned to look at her, a light blush on her cheeks. Sesshomaru on the other hand just looked ahead, looking just like his blank self.

'What are they thinking,' Rin thought with a curious expression.

It had been about a day since the field of flowers and Rin had caught them yet again this morning in the same position as before. She'd also noticed they'd been gazing at each other a bit more often and Sesshomaru had kept taking care of Hoshi's leg, though Rin would offer to do it. Rin was curious to what was going on between then, but she knew in her innocence she did not understand. She began to skip down to the village after watching her adoptive parents for another moment when she stopped dead when a thought ran through her head. She was horrified.

'No one else knows about Hoshi. I lied to them.'

Rin suddenly felt frightened. They would be so mad! She had lied to them! She began to shake a bit in fear. She had always been honest with them and now here she was in this position she had always hoped she'd never have to face.

"Rin?"

She turned around at her mother's voice and to Hoshi's shock she saw tears in her pups eyes. She felt Sesshomaru stiffen at the sight as well. No one liked to see their child cry.

"Rin, are you okay honey?"

"I LIED!"

Hoshi felt very confused until she got it. No one else knew about her.

"Rin, it isn't your fault."

"Yes it is! I lied to them and I never told them about you! They'll be so mad!"

"Rin, it's MY fault. I made you promise me never to tell them about me. If they are mad, they should be mad at me."

"No blame falls upon your shoulders," Sesshomaru growled.

"But papa, I lied."

He crouched down, keeping his grip on Hoshi to ensure he didn't drop her and cupped her chin in his hand. He tilted her face up till she was looking him in the eye. Hoshiko stroked her pup's hair.

"What you did was to protect Hoshiko," the demon lord neutrally said. "Do not concern yourself over it."

"Papa," Rin whined quietly. "I know I did, but they will be mad."

"She isn't ready."

Both looked at Hoshi, who had a determined look on her face now.

"Sesshomaru, Rin isn't ready to tell them. Let's instead go to my cave and I'll make the antidote there. Rin can just take it to Kaede and Kagome so they can give it to Sango. We can tell them later after all this drama is solved?"

Sesshomaru thought about it as he gazed at his pup. Hoshi's idea seemed a good plan for now. If Rin was not ready, it was best not to push her. Her big eyes gazed at him with a sorrowful expression.

"Let us go with Hoshiko for now."

Rin gazed at her parents and just sighed before nodding her consent. Sesshomaru picked up Rin in his other arm and ducked into the woods.

"Where is her cave, Rin?"

"That way."

Sesshomaru followed Rin's directions, pondering how the others would react to Hoshi. They would not judge her upon her bloodline as it was they had accepted the hanyou. He knew he did not care about the opinions of the others but knew he had accepted her. He would not hesitate to destroy any harm towards her.

'We will protect mate if they attack,' his inner demon snarled.

'She is not our mate, but still agreed.'

'Not yet. She will be.'

Sesshomaru groaned in his head. Would the inner demon ever just quit it? The trees whipped by them at a fast rate but he did not care, he would not crash into them. It did not take much longer to locate the demonesses residence. He found himself a few minutes later in front of a small cave.

"Home," Hoshi murmured.

'She has been living in poor conditions,' he thought.

He thought it a rather poor looking hiding place, but he did have to agree it was a good place to hide. No one would ever look here. He dropped to his knees and carefully put down Hoshi, not jolting her broken leg. She smiled and nodded her thanks. She rested herself against a large rock with a heavenly sigh.

"Rin, retrieve the metal pot."

His pup nodded and hurried into the cave for a second before returning with the object and firewood. Hoshi got two metal sticks and hammered them into the ground before starting a fire between them. She got a stick and hung the pot from it. Rin brought water and put it into the pot and they waited for it to begin boiling. Sesshomaru just watched, keeping a close eye on Hoshi, not even sitting a foot away from her. He watched as she pulled at least 4 different plants from her bags hanging from her belt. He wondered how much she knew about healing.

"Now, the berry," he heard her mutter to herself.

Hoshiko withdrew a small bag and plucked several berries out. She dropped them into the water and a sweet smell filled the air around them. Rin smiled. It smelled like a newborn flower on a spring day.

"It smells pretty!"

Hoshi had to laugh before dropping two different herbs in there, confusing Rin. Wasn't the berry enough? Hoshi caught her pup's expression. She almost immediately went into teaching mode.

"One of these herbs takes away pain and the other one kills infections and viruses. Just because she gets the antidote doesn't mean she wouldn't be in pain for a while or her body is carrying other illnesses because of her weak immune system."

Rin nodded in understanding. They waited until the antidote turned a bright pink before Hoshi dumped it into a black 5 inch bottle. She shook it for a moment.

"Tell Kagome or Kaede to give her ALL of it. Don't just give it to her in one dose, either. Get her to drink some, wait a few minutes, then give her some more. Understand?"

"Hai!"

Rin reached out and took the bottle from Hoshi. The demoness smiled and nodded.

"Let's go Papa."

"Go, Rin. I must attend to Hoshiko. Go give the antidote to the demon slayer."

His pup nodded at his quiet urgency and took off, leaving the two demons alone. Sesshomaru turned to her the second his pup was gone and carefully touched Hoshi's leg, ignoring the pain filled groan. He felt the leg and just looked at the demoness carefully, watching her face. He did not wish to bring her too much discomfort. Hoshi didn't scream, but she was groaning in pain when he touched a sensitive spot.

"Hoshi," he stated. "Your leg is no longer broken. Be wise when you must walk on it."

She nodded.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru."

He didn't say anything, just heaved himself to his feet.

"You will be well?"

"Hai. Go make sure Rin makes it to the village and protect her from the angry mob. Just because they won't know about me, doesn't mean they won't be angry at her for disappearing."

Sesshomaru's eyed her for a moment. Hoshi was right. He nodded and to Hoshi's utter shock and embarrassment, he touched her cheek with the tips of his claws giving her a warmly icy look before taking off. Hoshi touched her cheek and blushed a dark pink before letting off a few embarrassed chuckles. Who knew he could act like that? Was the great Lord Sesshomaru she had heard of actually soft deep down?

Rin sprinted down the hill, careful not to drop the bottle. She had no idea what had just occurred between her parents, but that didn't matter as long as she didn't know. She had to get to Sango! She ran into the village, ignoring the looks she got. Suddenly, she saw Shippo and Kagome walking down the main street of the village. She saw their jaws drop at the sight of her.

"RIN!"

She ignored them and ran past, forcing them to chase after her. She ignored their cries too. She'd explain later, get to Sango! She raced to their hut and found Miroku slumped in front of the door, holding his head in his hands.

"MIROKU!"

He looked up with red eyes, looking startled at the sight of her.

"Rin?"

She slammed to a stop in front of him.

"I GOT THE ANTIDOTE!"

"What?"

She watched Kaede walk out of the hut, looking quite grave. She immediately turned toward the old priestess in a hurry.

"I got the antidote, Kaede! Let me get to Sango!"

"That's impossible!"

"It is! Now give it to Sango before she dies!"

"Rin, we don't know what you have there! No!"

Miroku got angry.

"LET HER THROUGH, KAEDE!"

The priestess was so startled it gave Rin enough time to run into the hut.

"No, Rin!"

She uncapped the bottle and knelt by Sango's side, opening her mouth. She heard Kaede coming after her, so she had just a few seconds! She opened the demon slayers mouth and dumped just enough in to fill her mouth before closing her mouth. She stroked Sango's throat and just as two hands came down on her shoulders the demon slayer drank. Rin felt herself being pulled back.

"NO, I HAVE TO SAVE SANGO!"

She got dragged out of the hut and was forced to look into Kaede's angry eyes.

"What have you done," she hissed at her.

"I gave her the antidote!"

"LET HER GO!"

There came a angry growl and they turned to see a very angry Sesshomaru, surrounded by the others.

"She speaks the truth," he growled. "I helped her get it. Now let her give it to the demon slayer or she'll die."

Miroku came running out of his hut, gasping.

"Lady Kaede! Sango is looking better!"

"What is that ye say?"

Kaede disappeared into the hut with Miroku before coming back with a shocked expression.

"She is getting better already! Rin, give me the rest of that!"

Rin surrendered the bottle.

"Don't give it to her all at once! Let her drink some, wait a few minutes, and give it to her again until it's all gone!"

Kaede just nodded before disappearing into the hut again. Everyone stared at her.

"How did you get the antidote, Rin?"

She turned to look at Kagome, who was staring at her with shock and anger.

"Uh.."

"Rin!"

"Sesshomaru helped me," she lied again.

She saw the dog demon look annoyed a bit at her lie. She sent him a pleading look and he just nodded in turn. He would keep the secret too!

"Is this true, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru just growled, making the others except Inuyasha back off. That was enough answer for the others. Rin just sighed in relief.

'Wait till they hear the real story,' Rin thought grimly as she waited for Kaede and Miroku to reappear.

**I hope you guys are enjoying this so far. When will Hoshi meet the others? ****We'll just have to wait and see ;) Oooh and look, the feelings between Hoshi and Sesshomaru are still growing! This is a very fast relationship.. blame the inner demons! Enjoy! If anyone has any ideas for my story I'd love to hear them.. Thank you to sangoscourage for all the help yet again! I'd really like if you would review please! :D**


	12. No Secrets

'Why hasn't anyone thanked me?'

Rin stared sadly into her own reflection in the river at dusk time. It had been a few days since she had brought the antidote for Sango's condition. As far as she knew, she had heard the medication had worked its magic and Sango had finally woken up a good few hours later afterward. Everyone was so relieved and joyful, and even more so when Kaede confirmed she and the baby would live. Rin was happy that her friend would live, but yet she was sad at the same time. No one had even thanked her or even really spoke, except her father and Hoshi, to her since she had given the antidote to Kaede. She didn't understand. After all, if it wasn't for her, Hoshi wouldn't have ever gone to get the antidote and Sango would still be dying…

"Rin?"

She looked up to see her father standing over her with his usual blank expression but in his eyes she could see he was concerned. He crouched down beside her before placing a hand on her shoulder gently.

"Are you alright?"

"Daddy? Is everyone mad at me? Why hasn't anyone thanked me for helping to get the antidote?"

He was quiet after that, just looking at her as though he didn't know how to answer. She looked away with tears in her eyes. They were mad weren't they? Not even thankful to her! She felt her father's arms wrap around her gently and pull her into a soft hug. She looked around and saw no one in sight, seeing he was acting like this because no one would see. If people were around, he would have just nothing except speak to her.

"Rin, don't be upset. You saved Sango's life, with the help of Hoshi and I. You shouldn't be down because of how the others are treating you. You should be proud about what you did. You saved not one, but two lives. Yes, they are angry, but they were also upset that you ran off when you did and didn't tell anyone where you were going. Rin, I am proud of you, and so is Hoshi."

Rin smiled softly at the mention of her adopted mother's name. Sesshomaru was right, though. She should be proud of what she did and just not care about what the others thought! She saved two lives! She looked up at her father and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, daddy. Can we go see mommy?"

He smiled the tiniest of smiles before nodding his consent. He picked her up and once they made sure no one was watching, they took off for the demoness's cave. Sesshomaru and Rin had been to see Hoshi every day since their return, and to Rin's delight she saw how well Hoshi and Sesshomaru got along. It made her happy. She'd also noticed that they'd been somewhat flirty and sweet to each other, but if you would have asked them about that they would have refused to admit it. Rin smiled the second she saw her mom sitting outside the cave cooking something in a pot.

"Momma!"

Hoshi looked up at her pup's voice and grinned when she saw her two visitors. Sesshomaru nodded his greeting to her before taking a seat next to her. Rin crawled from his lap to her moms, hugging her tightly. Hoshi returned the hug before smiling at Sesshomaru. Rin suddenly gave a tug on her hair gently, making the demoness's attention return to her pup.

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think what we did was.. wrong?"

"Why do you ask," Hoshi asked suddenly concerned for her pup.

"Because everyone seems mad at me."

"Rin. You saved Sango's and her baby's lives. Don't be regretful."

"I already spoke to her about that," Sesshomaru stated.

"I see. Honey, listen to your father. He is right."

Rin just looked at her mom. Hoshi didn't know a word Sesshomaru had said, but yet was agreeing with him. Parents. She gave a weak smile before cuddling up against her mom, who held her as she continued to cook whatever she was cooking.

"What are you making, mom?"

"I'm just making some dinner for myself."

"Can I have some?"

"If you like to, I suppose so."

"What is it?"

"Deer stew."

"Okay!"

Hoshi laughed as she served Rin a bowl. Sesshomaru watched the two eat and chat with each other, laughing and enjoying each other's company. He was glad Rin had found Hoshi, or he wouldn't have met her. Though he would hate to admit it, he really enjoyed Hoshi's company and enjoyed speaking to her. She was very much like Rin, he had found out as he got to know her personality, but she was also different as well.

"Sesshomaru?"

He got jolted out of his thoughts to see the two girls looking at him with smiles. Sesshomaru realized he had been staring at them without noticing it much. He cursed himself to not paying much attention and quickly averted his gaze from his girls to look at the woods. He heard them both giggle before he felt Rin pat his arm.

"Daddy?"

"Hn?"

"Rin thinks.. she is ready."

He turned to look at her in confusion. She was ready for what? Rin must have noticed or sensed his confusion, because she smiled softly.

"Rin thinks she is ready to tell the others."

He just looked at her, not saying anything in response. She really thought she was ready now? It had been about 6 days, now going on 7 days because it was now dusk, since they had returned, but he honestly thought Rin would take longer. She was finally ready to tell the others the true story, along with Hoshi's involvement?

"Why," Hoshi questioned softly.

Sesshomaru could see the nervousness in her eyes. He knew she had been afraid of this moment, he could sense it. She never wanted the others to find out, but she now had to admit her presence here. She noticed his gaze and returned it with a frightened nervous look. She really thought it was a bad idea. But it had to be done, she knew that, so she wouldn't put up much of a fight about it.

"Because I don't want to hide it anymore, mommy and daddy. I want them to know about how you helped them in secret! Plus, they should know that you also helped protect the village, secretly though, even in your injured state when I first met you."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow as he gazed at the demoness. She'd been protecting the village in her injured state too? She must have loved Rin more than he imagined as he thought about it.

"Rin," Hoshi murmured. "If you think it is time, you may tell them. But I ask this. Do not tell them my name, my appearance, or my species. You can tell them about me and things, but not too much information, okay?"

"Okay momma."

Hoshi nuzzled her pup in affection. Sesshomaru just waited until Rin was done eating and spending time with Hoshi until she crawled into his lap. He scooped her up into his arms and stood up. The demoness next to him also stood up, leaning onto the cane he'd made for her. She waved as they took off into the woods, afraid for what might happen.

'I hope all goes well,' She thought grimly as they disappeared.

Sesshomaru arrived to the village only a minute or so later just as nervous as Rin about this. He'd worried about telling the others a bit. He didn't want any harm or hatred to come to Hoshi, though he hated to admit it. He went into Kaede's hut to find the two priestess's, Kagome and Kaede, were there with Inuyasha. The three looked up at the dog demon's and his little girl's appearance, before returning to their conversation. Sesshomaru felt a bit annoyed. They were still mad at Rin. Rin also detected it, because she shuddered against him.

"Kaede, Kagome, Inuyasha," he growled out.

The three looked up in surprise before Inuyasha recovered first.

"What is it, Sesshomaru?"

"Where is the demon slayer, monk, and the little kit?"

"At their hut."

"Retrieve them. Rin needs to tell you all something."

"Do I look like some dog?"

Sesshomaru snarled and Kagome quickly laid a reassuring hand on her husbands shoulder.

"Please go get them, Inuyasha. It might be important."

Inuyasha softened under his wife's touch and just nodded his consent. He strode out of the hut quietly. Sesshomaru walked over close to the fire and sat down, holding his Rin, waiting for the others to arrive. No one spoke except there was a tension in the air. Sesshomaru had never entered Kaede's home before. It was new, but it was obvious it was big because Rin must really need him around.

'I can do this,' Rin thought to herself as she waited in the comfort of her father's arms.

Within a few minutes, the monk and his wife appeared with Shippo. Rin felt a pang when she noticed the kit wasn't paying her any attention. They must really be upset or angry at her. Once everyone was seated, there was a silence.

"What is this all about, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru just looked blankly at his brother.

"This isn't about me. It's about Rin."

Everyone watched as Rin crawled out of her father's arms and sat in front of him, shaking in fear. This was it. It was now or never. She took a deep breath before beginning.

"I've been keeping a few secrets from you all," she started.

"Wait."

Rin looked over at Sango, who was watching her with a tender smile. She didn't seem mad at Rin like the others were.

"Rin, I want to thank you for getting the antidote for me. If it weren't for you, I'd be dead. I want to thank you and if there is anything you ever need just let me know."

"Well, I didn't do it alone."

"Of course, you had Sesshomaru with you," Sango smiled.

"..No. It wasn't Sesshomaru who helped me. He only brought me back."

There was a silence as that sank in. Everyone stared at Sesshomaru who just nodded, confirming what his pup had said. Kagome immediately jumped on Rin's case.

"What?"

"Does everyone remember how I told you all I was hiking, swimming, or something like that?"

Nods from the others.

"I lied. I've been hiding a demoness in the woods and she was the one who helped me get the antidote for Sango."

**I think this chapter was a bit stupid but oh well, enjoy! **


	13. Sunset

Rin sighed as she hid yet again the 17th time that day. Ever since she had told her friends about her demoness adopted mother two days ago, they'd been pestering her for more information about her. They didn't dare ask Sesshomaru, because the one time they had tried Sesshomaru had snarled so furiously at them it wasn't tried again. So now it was her that was pestered every time they saw her. It was much harder for her now too to slip away to see Hoshi, now as it was they also kept a huge eye on her too.

'I really want to see Hoshi, where is dad,' she thought annoyed.

Once Inuyasha and Kagome were out of sight, Rin bolted out of her hiding place to run for Kaede's hut. But she never made it. A blur of red and white swooped down and scooped her up, scaring Rin once she noticed her feet weren't on the ground anymore for a moment. She looked up and smiled in relief. It was only Sesshomaru.

"I've been looking for you everywhere, daddy!"

"Hn."

He leaped into a tree and sat down on a large branch, placing Rin on his lap. Rin leaned up against her father and just admired the view. She just loved these small moments, to spend time with just her father. How he had changed since the time he had met Rin.

"Daddy?"

He was about to respond when another voice interrupted him.

"Rin? Rin, where are you?"

The little girl looked down through the branches to see the demon slayer calling for her. What did she want? Probably just wanted to pester her about her demoness mother, though. Rin wasn't going to respond when Sango's next sentence caught her attention.

"Rin, I have something for you! Please come out."

Rin sighed and nodded. Sesshomaru leaped out of the tree to land in front of the demon slayer, scaring the daylights out of her for a moment. She put a hand over her heart once she recognized them.

"Don't do that!"

Rin just giggled in response.

"What do you have for Rin," Sesshomaru asked coldly.

"It isn't exactly for Rin. Its for her demoness mother."

The two of them froze for a moment. Sango wanted to give something to Hoshi? Rin looked down into Sango's hands and noticed she was holding a letter. Sango noticed Rin's gaze and just smiled before explaining herself.

"I just wanted to thank her through this letter since I cannot personally. Can you please give this to her? It would mean a lot to me."

Rin just nodded and held out her hand for the letter. The demon slayer handed it over before ruffling the little girl's hair gently.

"Thanks, Rin."

"Your welcome."

"I will be seeing you later, Rin."

The demon slayer turned around and walked off, to the surprise of both of them. She didn't even ask a single question about Hoshi. That was nice, but strange though.

"Let's go."

Rin nodded her consent before he bolted for the woods. They arrived to Hoshi's cave just a minute later. Her father really could run when he wanted to. Rin scrambled out of his arms to run to Hoshi, who was sewing outside enjoying the warmth of the sun. Hoshi looked up just in time to see the little girl leap at her, catching her a bit off guard. The impact knocked the two of them to the ground, to Sesshomaru's amusement. Hoshi just laughed and hugged the little girl to her, who was also laughing.

"Someone is excited to see me."

"Momma!"

Sesshomaru just watched his two girls with affection. It made him happy to see them together and act like a true mother and daughter would. Hoshi sat herself up and held Rin in her lap.

"What's that you got there?"

"A letter for you."

"For _me_?"

"Yeah!"

Rin handed the letter to Hoshi, who slowly opened it up and began to read. Rin and Sesshomaru watched her face carefully and were both a bit surprised when she smiled brightly.

"What did it say?"

"She was only thanking me for saving her life and if I ever needed anything, she would love to help. She was also saying she can't wait to meet me. But you never really told me how everyone reacted when you told them about me."

"They were surprised and angry that I hadn't told them. They questioned me a bit and I answered what I could. I told them you are a friend. But Inuyasha was trying to figure out what species you were and his excuse was 'What if I see her and attack her? How will I know its her?'"

Hoshi just weakly smiled.

"And what did you say, Rin?"

"I told him if it was you, you wouldn't fight back."

Hoshi just smiled. That was true, though. Sesshomaru walked over to them and sat down, looking at what Hoshi was sewing. It appeared to be a dress of some sort.

"What is that, Hoshi?"

"Oh. It's just a new outfit for myself."

"Hn."

The two girls just smiled and laughed. Typical Sesshomaru. Suddenly Hoshi remembered something.

"Rin, I have something for you."

The little girl's eyes lit up. The demoness smiled as she pulled out something from her pocket. Rin stared in amazement. It was a necklace, but this one was different. It was made of glass black beads and a small diamond hung from it. It was beautiful, and it was obviously very expensive.

"Hoshi! It's so pretty, but how did you get it?"

"I made it."

"You made it?"

"Mmhmm."

Rin leaped at Hoshi and knocked them both to the floor the second time that day. Sesshomaru smiled the tiniest of smiles. Hoshi was amazing. Rin was so delighted but even more so when Hoshi pulled out matching two black and white glass bracelets. The two girls began to talk about jewelery and how Hoshi made it, to Sesshomaru's boredom. He slipped away and wandered off to the nearby small cliff to enjoy the view. But it wasn't unnoticed. Hoshi watched him go and wondered.

'Whats on his mind?'

"Rin, can you wait here for a moment?"

Rin immediately understood when she saw Sesshomaru was gone and nodded. Hoshi smiled in thanks. The demoness took off after the demon lord after ensuring the little girl would be okay and occupied. Rin just smiled and began to look at what Hoshi used to make the jewelry. She'd give them their privacy.

Hoshi found him standing at the cliff just staring out into the view.

"It's quite lovely, isn't it?"

He turned his head slightly to find the demoness watching him. She limped slowly to his side.

"It is," he murmured after a moment.

"What is on your mind, demon lord?"

"Nothing that is bothersome."

Hoshi just nodded and softly placed a hand on his shoulder to his surprise. If was anyone but her, he would have struck them down. No one got to touch him. But he didn't mind her touch. His inner demon was beyond pleased, though.

"If you ever wish to speak to someone about anything, milord, you can always talk to me."

Sesshomaru was surprised and just nodded his consent. He didn't know what to say. Before he knew what he was doing, he had wrapped his arm around her waist. Hoshi froze for a second for a split second and Sesshomaru suddenly was a bit afraid he had overstepped a boundary. He was about to pull away his arm when she relaxed before relaxing and leaning her head against his shoulder. He tightened his grip around her waist. He leaned his head slightly down to rest it against her soft hair.

"Hoshi?"

"Yes, milord?"

"Call me Sesshomaru."

The two enjoyed the sunset together but didn't see a pair of sparkling brown eyes watching in amazement and joy. They might end up together after all.

**I think Sesshomaru is being a bit OCC in this, but hey, I do try to keep his personality in check as much as I can. Enjoy and please review! **


	14. Revealed

BOOM!

Rin dove out of the hut she'd been asleep in beforehand just as it exploded, sending the little girl rolling into a nearby firewood pile. Rin gasped as the pain ripped through her hip. She looked up to see snake demons tearing through the village, spitting either fireballs or poison. What was going on? She had just been asleep when she had awoken to screaming and loud crashing sounds.

"RIN!"

She looked up to see Kagome crouch over her and shoot a sacred arrow into a small group of snake demons, purifying them.

"Get out of here, Rin! Find Sesshomaru!"

The little girl didn't understand but she didn't question Kagome's command. She took off, dodging the screaming villagers and flying wood.

"DADDY!"

Rin darted between two huts and just as she left the small alleyway, the hut on her left exploded into flames. The little girl screamed as she felt the left side of her face burn and she fell to the ground. Rin laid there, gasping, and touched her throbbing cheek. That just made it sting a whole lot worse. She saw a pair of feet enter her vision and she looked up to see who it was. It was a snake demon in his human form. He smiled wickidly.

"Well, isn't it a little girl? Useless scum."

He raised his sword and brought it down, aiming for Rin's chest. She rolled out of the way. The demon growled in frustration and just turned the direction of his blade toward Rin once again.

"SESSHOMARU," she screamed. "DADDY!"

The second she screamed his name, he was there. He blocked the sword with his own, his eyes turning a bit red.

"How dare you try to kill my pup?"

His voice was filled with venom and a coldness that made even Rin shiver in terror. He shoved the demon back harshly and cut into the demon's chest with one little movement of his sword, ending the demon's life.

"Daddy! What's going on?"

He opened his mouth as if to answer when a small group of snake demons charged at him. He raised his sword to block their attacks but still looked back at her.

"Rin, get to Hoshi, now!"

Rin was panicked and took off yet again, this time for the woods. She couldn't disobey her father. But what was going on? No one had answered her! She saw demons battling her friends in the fields surrounding the village, trying to avoid having them get into the village. Well, they had failed a bit. Rin didn't notice the blur of red and white streak for her and she yelped as her feet left the ground.

"DADDY!"

Sesshomaru didn't even respond. He just kept running, swinging his sword whenever an unfortunate snake demon was in the way. Rin held on tight to her father. Suddenly, he slammed to a stop in the center of the field and turned to kill a few demon's following him. Rin leaped out of his arms and continued running. He didn't even protest it and fought the demons who tried to get past him to get to her. She could see Kagome and Sango standing back to back, Inuyasha taking out the demons with his "wind scar," and Miroku swinging his staff around. The villagers were also in the battle, using their field tools and knifes.

'Get to Hoshi,' Rin thought trying to avoid the battles.

Suddenly, a blazing pain erupted in Rin's ankle. She gasped as she slammed into the ground. She looked down to see her ankle tangled up in a root and she frantically began to tug at it. Her ankle was screaming in pain, she could definitely feel it was twisted badly.

"Helpless whelp, die!"

Rin looked up to see a snake demon leap at her, his fangs dripping with poison. Rin did the only thing she could think of. She screamed. Everyone turned to look at her scream and all that knew her screamed her name. Sesshomaru immediately tried to run to Rin's aid, but it was useless. He was too far away. Rin could see that and screamed the one person's name that was her only hope.

"HOSHI!"

Rin cringed down into the ground and waited for the death blow. But it never came. Instead she heard a thud and a choking sound. Rin looked up and stared. Hoshi.

_**A few minutes before**_

Hoshi crouched down to gather more of the flowers for Rin when she smelled the air and stilled. She didn't just smell the flowers, she smelt.. smoke? She looked up to see a large cloud of smoke rising into the sky.

'Something must be burning, like a field,' she thought bored.

She was about to return to her business she noticed it was coming from the north.. Rin's village. Hoshi dropped the flowers in horror.

"RIN!"

She began to run like her life depended on it. As she got closer, she heard screams and the sounds of battle. Her pup was in danger! Hoshi leaped out of the trees and stared for a second. Rin's village was on fire! The fields were destroyed and she saw villagers and demons running about in battle. That didn't matter right now. She had to find Rin! She raced down into the fields and began to search.

"DADDY!"

She heard Rin's voice and immediately headed in the direction she heard her pup. Just as she turned the corner of a hut she saw Rin laying on the ground tugging at some root. She looked panicked. Hoshi darted forward just as she saw a snake demon leap at her pup.

"Helpless whelp, die!"

Anger ran into Hoshi's veins. She watched as Rin cringed into the ground and screamed in her fear.

"HOSHI!"

Hoshi leaped in front of her pup, her eyes bleeding into her demon eyes, and caught the snake demon by the throat. The snake demon choked and she felt Rin's eyes on her in surprise. Hoshi squeezed the snake demon's throat tightly, snapping his neck. She dropped the body and turned to help her pup. She slashed the roots away with her talons.

"Momma."

Rin couldn't believe it. Hoshi had come for her! Rin leaped into her mothers arms in relief and just cried in joy. Hoshi picked her up and moved Rin to her back, where her pup immediately clung to. Hoshi leaped up as two snake demon's charged her and she darted behind them before killing them with a stroke of her talons at the base of the head. Rin just buried her face into Hoshi's throat. She didn't want to see this. Hoshi darted for the forest. But they didn't get far before they were attacked again. Rin didn't watch as Hoshi just grabbed their faces and slammed them together, breaking their skulls. Hoshi was much stronger than she appeared, apparently.

"Move!"

Hoshi ducked just as Sesshomaru appeared by her side, beheading the person behind her. Rin looked up at her father in relief.

"Hoshi, get Rin out of here."

Hoshi nodded and ran out of the village, with Sesshomaru tailing them to protect them. They had just reached the edge of the village when a dagger came out of nowhere and slammed into Hoshi's already wounded leg. Hoshi gasped in pain. The dagger tore open some of the old wounds as well as making a new one, and Sesshomaru saw what was going to happen. He sped up and grabbed Rin off Hoshi's back just as the demoness went into a rolling tumble and slammed into a nearby tree. Rin freaked out.

"MOMMA!"

To her relief, Hoshi heaved herself into a crouched position and nodded at Sesshomaru. Rin could see the blood dripping down the wounded leg. A snake demon leaped at Hoshi from behind and she whirled around, killing it with the dagger hanging at her belt. Sesshomaru ran to the demoness's side and dropped Rin by Hoshi's side as the demoness stood up fully.

"Momma you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Hoshi picked up Rin and slung her across her back again. Rin hung on as the demoness and demon once again darted for the woods but Rin felt Hoshi was limping somewhat. Hoshi threw ice daggers at some nearby snake demons, tearing their chests apart. Rin was somewhat amazed and relieved that Hoshi was on their side. Sesshomaru darted in front of them to cut down a enemy and Hoshi leaped forward to slash apart his companion.

"Go momma!"

Hoshi had to laugh lightly. Her pup was so cute sometimes. Sesshomaru even chuckled lightly as well. The last of the snake demons seemed to realize they weren't going to win and began to run from the village in a panic. Hoshi groaned in pain as she felt her wound tear open even more, making it harder to stand. The snake demon's smelled her blood and immediately began to target her wounded leg, seeing as it was her weakness. Hoshi hissed each time it was stabbed and hit, but she kept moving so Rin wouldn't be hurt. Finally, the snake demons fully retreated and disappeared into the woods.

"You did it, momma, daddy! You beat the crap out of them!"

The two demons chucked lightly. Hoshi began to make her way back to the village when her leg gave way and she fell to her knees. Immediately, Sesshomaru was by her side examining her leg. Rin climbed off Hoshi's back watching what was going on.

"The wound has been torn open again. Luckily, it didn't break though."

Hoshi just nodded, clenching her jaw. Sesshomaru could see the old pain was back, along with the new, and just picked her up bridal style. Just as he did, the others came running up. Rin noted it was Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango.

"Sesshomaru, Rin, you are well?"

"Indeed."

Suddenly they seemed to see the demoness in Sesshomaru's arms. They just stared for a moment before Sango spoke up.

"Rin, is this..?"

She looked up at Hoshi, who nodded her head in permission.

"Yes. This is my adopted demoness mother, Hoshi."

"Can we trust her?"

Everyone looked at Inuyasha, who was glaring at Hoshi suspiciously. Rin suddenly got very angry.

"Of course we can trust her, dog breath! She saved my life, helped protect the village, and saved Sango's life too!"

Everyone was startled. They had never seen or heard Rin bark back at someone. Sesshomaru wanted to laugh at the expression on their faces.

"Then why did the snake demon's attack the village? Was she the reason," he yelled.

"No, she wasn't. If she was the reason they would have attacked her at her cave!"

But Inuyasha didn't listen. He leaped forward and got into Hoshi's face.

"What do you got to say for yourself, wench?"

He tugged on Hoshi's wounded leg. Hard. Hoshi howled in pain and Sesshomaru felt his inner demon roar in anger.

'HE DARES HURT OUR MATE!'

Sesshomaru didn't even think about his next move. He grabbed Inuyasha by the throat and threw him away a good fifty feet. Inuyasha got back to his feet and snarled at Sesshomaru from that distance. Sesshomaru growled in response, holding Hoshi against him. Everyone was staring in shock. They had never seen Sesshomaru act like this before.

'He is protecting her,' Kagome thought in wonder. 'He is acting like.. He only acts like that when Rin is in danger…'

Suddenly, Kagome understood. Sesshomaru loved her. He was protecting her, just like he would with Rin.

"Inuyasha, stop!"

Inuyasha looked at his mate in disbelief.

"What!"

"Hoshi is no threat! Rin was right, please stop! Plus, Hoshi is hurt can't you see that?"

There was some kind of code in that, he heard it. Inuyasha stared at Hoshi and Sesshomaru for a moment before he also got it. He quickly straightened as his mate ran to his side and hugged him.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Sesshomaru slowly straightened as well, ensuring no one else would try to hurt Hoshi. She didn't say a word.

"Sesshomaru, would you please take Hoshi to my hut? I'd like to attend to that wound on her leg, if she will allow me to do so."

He looked down at Hoshi, who nodded her consent. Sesshomaru also nodded before he darted away after picking up his pup. The others just looked at each other for a moment, wondering what was going on between Hoshi and Sesshomaru, before heading out for Kagome's hut.

**I honestly hate this chapter but I hope you all enjoyed it. Battle scenes are hard XP The others finally meet Hoshi! If you all are wondering about the snake demon's, they attacked for food or something I don't really have a reason lol. Ooooh everyone can see the love between Sesshomaru and Hoshi. When will they see it though? Hmm, suspense! Please review and enjoy! **


	15. Affections

Sesshomaru wandered into the miko's hut, gently setting Hoshi and Rin down against one of the walls. The demoness sent him a grateful look before watching him wander into one of the back rooms, returning with a pillow for her back. She was shocked. Never had she thought Sesshomaru would care about that, of all things. He set the pillow behind Hoshi's back, ensuring she was comfortable before he himself sat down beside her.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru."

"Hn."

Rin had gotten up for a moment to get out of the way, apparently, and she wandered up to Hoshi after the demoness was comfortable.

"Are you okay, momma?"

Hoshi reached out and brought the little girl to sit in her lap. She kept back her groan of pain when her wounded leg was jostled, but made sure Rin didn't hear. But Sesshomaru did, however, as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye but he said nothing.

"I'm fine, Rin. I'm glad your-"

Hoshi cut off, gasping in shock. The left side of Rin's face was burned.

"Rin, what happened?"

"I-I was running by a hut when it exploded. But it doesn't hurt."

'Liar,' Hoshi thought as the girl's eyes flashed in her pain when the demoness gently touched it with a claw.

"Sesshomaru, could you get me two boiling cups of water?

The dog demon didn't even put up a protest and just did as she asked. Rin was shocked. He never took commands from others, much less Hoshi. What was going on, especially between him and Hoshi? But Rin didn't comment. Hoshi pulled out a herb hanging at her belt and dropped it into one of the boiling water cups, waiting until it turned a light green. Sesshomaru watched as she dipped her fingertips into it and began to gently apply it to Rin's burn.

"It doesn't hurt. It just feels cool."

"Mmhmm. This herb can treat minor to severe burns, so I'm grateful I had it on me today."

She applied it until Rin's burn was covered and dropped a different herb into the other cup, allowing it just to simmer. She held it up to Rin's lips once the herb was gone.

"Drink this, pup."

Sesshomaru felt a sense of pride when Hoshi said that. He liked her referring Rin as her pup, but even more so as their pup but he wouldn't admit it. Rin obeyed her mother and drank the medicine, wincing lightly at the bitter taste. Hoshi wanted to laugh at the expression her pup's face but didn't. Just as Rin finished, the others appeared in the doorway. Kagome wandered over, seeing the protectiveness in Sesshomaru's eyes, and knelt at Hoshi's side.

"May I?"

Hoshi glanced at Sesshomaru for a moment before nodding her consent. Hoshi shifted Rin so she was sitting on her upper hips and she stretched out her leg slowly, wincing in pain. Kagome gave a weak smile as she began to examine the wound slowly and carefully. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo followed just right after the miko, watching the situation carefully. Hoshi watched Kagome carefully as well, to ensure the miko wouldn't try anything. Rin sat against Hoshi, laying her head against the demoness's shoulder. The others were a bit startled by her affection and no fear toward this demoness, and Sesshomaru didn't even seem to have a problem with it.

"The wound is deep, but nothing I can't take care of."

Kagome rose up to sort through her herbs before putting a few different types in boiling water to make medicine. Hoshi watched every herb put into the medication, able to identify every one put in, and was relieved to see no poisons or anything unnecessary not put in. The miko came back to clean wound, but not before noticing the medication cup sitting by the demoness. She also noted the medication on Rin's burn.

"You are a healer as well?"

Hoshi hesitated for a moment, before slowly nodding.

"You don't need to be afraid, Hoshi correct?"

Hoshi yet again nodded. She wouldn't speak until she knew this miko and the others a bit better. Kagome carefully cleaned the wound, watching the demoness's face. She half expected the demoness to slash at her in her pain, or even howl or hiss, but nothing came from those lips. She noticed the demoness was playing with Rin's hair and watching her with affectionate eyes.

'She's gentle, I see that,' Kagome thought. 'And powerful, too.'

Inuyasha approached after a moment but stopped dead at Sesshomaru's expression. He also saw Hoshi eyes flash with fear.

'She's deathly afraid, but she isn't showing it, except through her eyes.'

"Aren't you going to speak, wench?"

Hoshi cringed after so lightly into the wall he barely noticed it, but if he was human he wouldn't have seen it at all. He saw Rin wrap her arms around her shoulders, gently offering comfort.

"Don't speak to her that way, hanyou," Sesshomaru snarled.

Everyone's eyes turned to look at the dog demon, who was looking quite pissed. Hoshi wrapped her arms around the child in her arms, silent still. Kagome sent her husband a annoyed look before wrapping the demoness's leg wound. Inuyasha just growled lightly in frustration before looking away.

"There, your good to go, Hoshi."

"Thank you, miko," Hoshi whispered.

Yet again everyone's eyes shot to Hoshi. It was almost like it was a miracle she had spoken. Hoshi's grip tightened on the child in her arms, sort of frightened by every's reaction. Sesshomaru wanted to laugh. Rin reached up and gently stroked the demoness's hair.

"It's okay, momma."

"Momma!"

Rin turned to look at the others.

"She's my momma."

Everyone turned to look at Sesshomaru, the question clear in their eyes. Sesshomaru understood and just shook his head. It took Hoshi another second to process what the unspoken question was, but her cheeks flushed lightly in response once she understood. Rin giggled at her mother's expression.

"I think we should get more of a explanation, Rin."

"I think that is my duty, miko," Hoshi murmured.

Kagome's eyes turned to look at the demoness with surprise.

"What is it you want to know," Hoshi asked, ignoring the looks she was getting.

"How did you meet Rin?"

Hoshi sighed. She knew that she'd have to tell all that Rin didn't. But she was afraid. What would they do when they knew of her past? Sesshomaru immediately sensed it and noticed her hand was laying on the side of her. He placed his hand next to her's for a moment before slowly reaching over and grabbing her hand, gently holding it. He felt Hoshi's eyes snap to his for a moment. He wondered if he had crossed a boundary when her hand tightened around his. Luckily, this was hidden by the sleeve of Sesshomaru's kimino and no one could see them holding hands. Hoshi took a deep breath. She would be okay, she suddenly felt like she could trust these people. Plus, Rin and Sesshomaru were here with her, and both with protect her in their own ways. She felt Sesshomaru rubbing comforting circles against the back of her hand while he held her hand tightly, giving her courage.

"Well, that's a long story," Hoshi began as she started to tell them her tale.

Rin felt her gaze wander to Sesshomaru for a moment, and she began to close her eyes when something caught her attention. She could see mostly hidden by Sesshomaru's kimino sleeve but was completely hidden to the others.. Sesshomaru and Hoshi were holding hands. She grinned but didn't say anything, instead curling up against her mother and listening to her tell her life story to the others.

**I feel rather proud of this chapter, honestly. I love showing the softer side of Sesshomaru and how he treats Hoshi, despite how he tries to deny his "feelings" for her. I love the affection and comfort he shows at the end here when he holds her hand. I think he might be a bit occ though, lol. I hope you guys anyway enjoyed this chapter anyways and please review, I love hearing your input! **


	16. Midnight

Hoshi silently held her pup to her, rubbing soothing circles in between Rin's shoulders. She was listening to her pup's breathing deepen lightly and to the crickets outside in the night. She was currently in Inuyasha's and Kagome's hut, trying to sleep, but she just couldn't. Earlier that day, after she had told them her life story except keeping some things secret, they'd felt bad for her and Kagome had offered for the demoness to sleep over for the night. Hoshi had been to reject the offer when Rin had sent her pleading eyes, wanting for the demoness to stay here so she could stay with her for the night, and Hoshi couldn't resist those puppy eyes. She'd accepted in the end and here she was, but in a place she didn't know well and people around her that were almost complete strangers to her, she couldn't sleep. Hoshi was honestly waiting for Rin to fall asleep so she could slip outside to find a place to sleep.

'I don't understand, why do these people be so kind to me? Its like my life just immediately changed upon meeting Rin.'

Hoshi was glad she'd met Rin, nevertheless. But it was still a huge change. From completely friendless and alone, to just one friend, and then to at least 10 friends within just a good 2 months. It was amazing to her. She utterly adored Rin, though, and hoped within time she could make good friends with the others in this village. She planned on staying, that was for sure, at least in this area. Sesshomaru, on the other hand.. she trembled lightly at the thought of him. Ever since she'd met him, her inner demon still wouldn't shut up about the whole "future mate" thing. It annoyed her beyond reason. She liked Sesshomaru that was for sure, though. He was caring and kind, despite his blank mask. He would be a good friend.

'No,' her inner demon snarled. 'He will be a good mate.'

'Can't you shut up!'

'No. You know he is ours.'

Hoshi growled lightly, but not loud enough for Rin to hear.

'Hoshi, you know what you felt the minute you saw him. You were meant to be from the start. You love him already.'

'SHUT UP!'

Hoshi slammed her inner demon into its cage, listening to its angry growls for a moment before it finally gave up and went to sulk into the depths of her mind. She sighed and looked down at the pup in her arms, who was finally asleep. The demoness gently slid Rin out of her arms onto the soft mat on the floor carefully, trying not to jolt her too much. Rin shifted for a moment with a annoyed sigh before finding a comfortable position and slept on. Hoshi crept out of the hut with light footsteps. But what she didn't notice, was a pair of golden eyes watching her and begin to follow her.

'Finally,' Hoshi groaned in her mind, as her joints popped.

As much as she loved her pup, she had made her sit in a uncomfortable position for awhile and it felt painful but good to move around. Hoshi began to run, not even noticing the small throbbing pains in her thigh. The demoness enjoyed the cool air and the light wind in her hair, the peaceful sound of the crickets chirping into the night, and the soft sound of the river in the distance. This village was very peaceful. She could smell Sesshomaru farther off and went to find him, when she felt a presence behind her. She looked behind her, but saw nothing. Hoshi however knew better and crouched down, pressing a hand to the Earth and using her elemental powers, she felt for a presence. She went past all the life of the Earth, the animals that lived upon the ground, to find a presence that wasn't normal. She could feel through the ground, light footsteps coming from the direction she came. Hoshi gave a light smile. Someone wanted to talk to her, it seemed. She looked around to find a nearby tree and darted for it, leaping into its branches. She climbed up nearly to the top and sat upon a large branch, waiting for the person to arrive.

'So he wanted to talk to me alone, heh,' Hoshi thought with some amusement.

She could feel his presence below her and his hesitation through her connection to the Earth. She looked down to see a shadowed figure, but his golden eyes revealed who he was.

"Inuyasha, if you wish to come talk to me, please don't be hesitant."

She could feel his shock resonate into the Earth before she could smell it on his scent, that had finally caught up to her. The hanyou leaped up into tree, obviously watching her carefully, before landing beside her. She looked at him. What did he want, especially to speak to her alone about at this time of night? He sat down beside her, silent for a moment. He fingered the sword that hung at his side before speaking carefully.

"Why are you here, Hoshi?"

"You heard me earlier, Inuyasha. I was attacked by a pair of demon dragons and crash landed here."

"No, why are you still here, Hoshi."

Hoshi glanced at him.

"I honestly can't answer that," she admitted. "I've always even wondered that myself. I could have left after Rin had healed me…."

Inuyasha met her gaze with his golden eyes, which were so much like Sesshomaru's but yet different at the same time. While the dog demon's eyes were usually so emotionless, his half brother's was full of emotion. His current emotion, though, was curiosity and suspicion.

"Then why didn't you?"

"Rin."

Inuyasha looked away for a moment, considering that, before looking back at her.

"You aren't a threat."

"Hmm?"

"Keh! You heard what I said, wench."

"And how come you think that?"

He looked away.

"Rin was right earlier," he roughly admitted. "I was a bit rude earlier to you and judged you, but I do that to every demon I've met. I apologize. You did save my friends life, protected the village, and even saved Rin. You aren't going to attack anyone unless your attacked, true enough?"

"That is true. I don't attack unless I'm attacked, or when I feel threatened."

"Feh."

A silence fell between them for a moment, while Hoshi admired the stars high above her.

"I know how its like," Inuyasha murmured.

"What?"

Hoshi turned to look at him again, noticing he didn't look as tense as before.

"To be completely alone, after your parents die."

Hoshi just looked away. She didn't have a response to that. Inuyasha noted it, but he didn't stop what he had to say.

"I never even really knew my father before he died. My mother tried to protect me all she could, but she died later on. After that, I was completely alone. I was almost killed by numerous demons in my past."

Hoshi looked at him again, surprised. Why was he being so open with her? Rin had said he was so closed up to strangers. This was weird. It was like she was able to completely open up these people who she didn't even know.

"Why are you telling me this, Inuyasha?"

"I'm telling you this because I understand you, in that way. To be alone. But it got better for me later on, because I found friends in the monk, demon slayer, my adopted kit, my mate, the old bat Kaede, Rin, and even the old demon dog Sesshomaru, though he's my half brother. I can't guarantee things, but I bet things for you will get better."

Hoshi looked at him, a bit shocked at his kindness. Inuyasha could tell he wasn't acting like himself, he admitted it himself, but he felt like he should help her. Honestly, if he didn't, Kagome would kill him. She had told him before bed she really liked Hoshi and hoped she would stick around.

"Thank you, Inuyasha," Hoshi continued as if nothing had really happened, despite her expression.

"Keh, don't get used to it."

"Of course not."

"Wench.."

Hoshi had to smile lightly. Back he was to his old self. But she could tell his intentions were friendly and he was trying to be kind to her.

"Hoshi?"

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"What do you intend on doing now?"

"I was thinking about staying in this area. After all, Sesshomaru has granted me permission to raise Rin and be her adopted mother if anything, so I want to keep the little girl in a place that is familiar. I'd like to raise Rin here."

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows up in surprise. Hoshi was considering to stay here? Even if she didn't know anyone? That was a bit surprising. But she was doing it for Rin.

"In this village?"

"Perhaps, or somewhere nearby at the most, if that is fine."

"Actually, Kagome hopes you will stay. I honestly don't mind."

Hoshi looked at him with amusement.

"Oh, do you?"

He snorted and looked away.

"Do you think it really is okay if I stay here, to raise Rin?"

"Keh, whatever."

Hoshi felt quite happy. She could stay here! Rin would be pleased, nevertheless, and Hoshi could finally move out of that cave and build a hut nearby or maybe find a abandoned one.

"Thank you, Inuyasha."

"Feh," he grunted.

Hoshi smiled and looked away, staring up at the full moon. Inuyasha glanced at her and though he was married and all, he still had to admit she was quite beautiful. She would be a good mother to Rin, honestly enough, he had to admit she was kind, gentle, and loyal. He was surprised Sesshomaru was allowing such a thing.

"Oh, wench?"

She just sent him a questioning gaze.

"What is between you and Sesshomaru?"

He swore even in the dim light, he could see a faint blush on her cheeks and her light embarrassment in the air with her scent.

"N-Nothing," she stuttered after a moment.

'Liar,' he thought.

"Are you sure about that?"

"We are only just friends, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sighed lightly, but didn't push her for answers. He could see there was a certain something between Hoshi and the dog demon. Sesshomaru though would ring his neck if he asked him, however, so he had decided to just ask Hoshi, but she wasn't a good source of information about that either. Whatever, he'd just have to watch carefully and decide for himself.

"Will you be coming back?"

".. No. I'll sleep out here tonight."

"Whatever, wench. Night."

Hoshi watched as he leaped out of the tree and ran back in the direction of his hut. She sighed and admired the moon for another moment. These people were kind, despite if they had a bit of a ego. She waited until the hanyou was out of sight before quickly darting out of the tree herself, running in the direction she could smell Sesshomaru's scent. Earlier that day as well, Inuyasha and Kagome had gently offered to the demon lord to also stay in the hut with Rin and Hoshi, but he had declined and left shortly afterward. Hoshi could see the lighting of a fire in the distance and sped up.

Sesshomaru was leaning up against a tree, as blank as ever. His golden eyes were watching the flames dance before him. Jaken and An-Un had stopped by earlier, but left a bit later when he had told them he'd be here for at least another week. Suddenly, his nose detected Hoshi's scent coming closer. He felt a bit of amusement. He knew that the demoness would be running to him sometime during the night, because he knew she wouldn't stay or she'd be uncomfortable. He closed his eyes and didn't move as her footsteps entered the small clearing he was staying in and he could hear her settle on the other side of the fire. He could hear her moving around to get comfortable and her light breathing. He decided to let her know he was awake.

"The hanyou and miko not pleasing enough hosts?"

Hoshi jumped when she heard the demon lord's voice and looked up to see his golden eyes watching her with no emotion.

"No, I cannot let my guard down around people or demon alike I do not know."

He raised his eyebrow lightly in response.

"But you do not fear this Sesshomaru?"

"No."

He just looked back at the fire, knowing what she said was true, despite it all. He would never hurt her or be unkind to Hoshi. His inner demon wouldn't allow it and if he did, oh how is inner demon would make his life hell in his mind. Besides, he did like her and she was his pup's mother now.

'You don't like her,' his inner demon immediately said. 'You love her.'

'!'

Sesshomaru threw his inner demon into its cage, ignoring the angry howls and snarls. He just suddenly wanted to kill his inner demon. Hoshi didn't seem to notice, however.

"Milord?"

"This Sesshomaru has said you may just call him Sesshomaru, Hoshi."

"I apologize, Sesshomaru. May I ask of your half brother's mate, the miko?"

He raised his eyebrow once again, but this time in question.

"I sensed a great power from her. She is no ordinary miko, like with the old miko Kaede."

"She is the reincarnation of a powerful miko, Kikyo."

"I see. You mean the miko who once protected and was said to be purifying the Sacred Jewel?"

"Indeed, but how did you know of the sacred jewel?"

"I heard word of it and knew what it was, but it held no interest for me, however."

"Hn."

Sesshomaru watched as the demoness leaned back against the tree, resting her head lightly against the rough bark.

"Good night, Sesshomaru."

He didn't answer, but instead watched as her eyes fluttered closed and she tried to fall asleep. But he could sense she was uncomfortable and her leg hurt her, from the light smell of her blood in the air. He glanced around them to see if anyone was watching him.

'Help her,' his inner demon carefully murmured.

'I..'

'Stop being prideful and help future mate! You know who she is to us, ours!'

Sesshomaru lightly growled and shoved his inner demon away again, to his inner demons anger but he didn't push it. His master was angry at him. But he didn't growl softly enough, because when he looked back at the demoness her bright eyes were on him.

"Sesshomaru, does my presence disturb you? Do you wish me to go?"

"No," Sesshomaru murmured quietly, trying to rein in his temper.

Hoshi turned away from him again, but her eyes remained open and alert.

"Hoshi," Sesshomaru bit out after a few minutes.

"Yes?"

"Do you wish.."

She looked at him to see him gently nodding at his side. Her eyes widened when she got what he meant.

"You do not mind?"

".. No."

"But why do you offer this Hoshi your comfort?"

He didn't answer but just watched her. She watched his expression carefully, reading nothing in his face but his eyes gave his true emotion away. Love. She trembled and almost cursed a loud when her inner demon jumped into action.

'Don't reject his offer, Hoshi,' her inner demon hissed. 'Be grateful and accept it. Future mate is offering his kindness.'

'He's doing it because he doesn't want to disappoint Rin by making her mother sleep on a hard tree,' Hoshi growled back.

'No, he's doing it for you.'

Hoshi felt surprised at her inner demon's comment. Was he truly doing it for her? Well, she should find out. Hoshi slowly stood, to Sesshomaru's surprise, and made her way over to him. She slowly sank down beside him and leaned up against the same large tree, feeling his body's warmth. He hesitated for a moment before wrapping his arm lightly around her shoulders, pulling her into his side. Hoshi rested her head lightly against his shoulder and her eyes closed almost immediately. How did she trust this demon so, when she had only known him for a week and a half? Was he truly her future mate? Sesshomaru leaned his head down lightly so his cheek was resting against her soft hair.

'What is happening,' they both thought. 'Why do I act like this around her/him?'

'Future mate!'

'SHUT UP!'

**Sorry for making you guys wait for a bit for this next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this and I swear, everyone seems a bit or really OCC, so I apologize. Sesshomaru and Hoshi once again cannot deny the feelings between them, despite their short time together dun dun dun! LOL enjoy and review please! **


	17. Feelings

"How dare you touch my flawless lord you unworthy dirty demon!"

**THWACK!**

Hoshi yelped in surprise when a rather hard blow landed above her ear with a loud thwack, immediately waking her upon impact. Her eyes shot open to find a rather small looking toad creature in front of her wearing a brown robe of some sort, his yellow eyes glaring at her in rage. She was rather confused for a split second when she remembered the night before, and looked up to see she was indeed sleeping by the dog demon's side. But to her surprise, his eyes were open and were tinged with red, stating he was furious. Sesshomaru ripped the staff out of the creatures hands and hit him harshly on the head with all his strength.

**THWACK!**

"Don't hit or even touch her again, or your head is on my sword," Sesshomaru hissed.

Hoshi was surprised by his reaction. Though he hadn't said it, he was clearly stating she was his property. The creature groaned and rubbed his head, missing the unsaid sentence.

"But milord, she was all over you!"

"Enough, Jaken!"

Jaken? That was the creature's name? She looked up from the creature to see a two- headed dragon watching them almost with an amused expression. Who were these two, and why was the imp creature who was apparently called Jaken calling Sesshomaru his lord? Sesshomaru caught her expression and just sighed lightly, but enough for her to hear.

"This is Jaken and An-Un, my two servants."

Hoshi nodded in understanding slowly, before rubbing her head. That staff was rather hard to be hit with, even if you were a demon, so it certainly might leave a bruise. Oh, of all the luck. The dog demon noticed and immediately began searching through her hair about the area where Jaken had hit the demoness, to the imp's shock. Why did his lord care so much for this demoness? Sesshomaru growled when he found a bruise forming. Jaken was going to pay for this. Hoshi noticed his reaction.

"Its okay, Sesshomaru. It doesn't hurt much."

"How dare you disrespect my lord-"

Jaken never finished his sentence.

**THWACK!**

Jaken squealed with pain as Sesshomaru's fist hit him right where he had hit him earlier with the staff of two heads. The imp fell to the ground upon impact, groaning with pain. Sesshomaru had given him a nastier bruise than what he had given the demoness. This was the most Jaken had been hit within a few minutes, go figure. Hoshi wanted to laugh, but knew better. Sesshomaru could see the amusement in her eyes though and gently rubbed the place where Jaken had hit her.

"Are you alright, Hoshi?"

"I'm fine, Sesshomaru. Nothing that won't heal in time."

He nodded but sent his servant a death glare upon rising to his feet. Jaken gulped. His master was more angry than what he was showing. Why did his lord care so much and seem so protective of this demoness? He wasn't able to ponder much longer on it, because to his surprise Sesshomaru offered his hand to the demoness. Hoshi smiled and accepted it, letting the dog demon pull her to her feet. Sesshomaru didn't let go, however. He examined her claws, or talons she had called them before, and wondered about how she battled. Hoshi flushed when he didn't let go of her hand. Jaken sputtered in the background, but both ignored him.

"Hoshi," Sesshomaru murmured. 

"Yes?"

"I require to know your battle strengths."

'What?'

'I think,' her inner demon suddenly spoke. 'He means about how we battle.'

'Oh,' Hoshi muttered suddenly understanding.

"What do you wish to know, Sesshomaru?"

"You still dare to call him that, pathetic demon? You should call my lord by his rightful name and speak it with respect, Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru growled with frustration, remembering his servant was still watching them. He turned his eyes to him, making Jaken squirm lightly under that intense gaze. Hoshi noted he was still holding her hand, but made no comment or anyway to get away from him. She liked the warmth, comfort, and security his hand gave her when it was wrapped around hers.

"What do you require of me, Jaken?"

"I-I just decided to c-come back. I-I-I wished t-to see R-Rin," Jaken stuttered.

"Go."

Jaken didn't even dare question his lords command. He took off, grabbing An-Un on the way, and disappeared into the trees almost within a few seconds. Hoshi laughed lightly once the imp was gone. Sesshomaru found he adored her laughter, but didn't dare say anything about it. He had a reputation to uphold. He didn't compliment anyone, nor did he say what he thought either. He would like it secretly, however.

"You seem to keep him in line," Hoshi chuckled.

Sesshomaru didn't comment, but instead gave her one of his tiny smiles in response before continuing his earlier conversation with her.

"How do you battle, Hoshi?"

"I would assume quite like you. With my poison talons, my speed, and my weapons, that I lost during the storm, sadly enough."

"Show this Sesshomaru."

"Huh?"

"Show me."

He let go of her hand and backed off from her until he was about a good 20 feet away, seemingly waiting for someone. Suddenly, Hoshi got it. He wanted her to fight him! She glared at him, though she knew better. Was he crazy or something? He noted it.

"You will not harm this Sesshomaru."

She sighed and slipped back into a light crouch. He wanted a fight, eh? He'd sure get one, even if it wasn't a real fight. She focused on her poison and watched for a second as her talons turned purple before she charged at the dog demon. Sesshomaru's eyes widened for a moment. She was fast, maybe even a bit faster than him. He quickly evaded her attack and used his own poison claws to slash at her. She whirled with a speed he didn't know she possessed and caught his hand in her own, holding it tightly. Sesshomaru and Hoshi battled for a moment with their own strength, trying to knock the other off balance with their clenched hands, but to no avail.

'She's as strong as me,' Sesshomaru thought with some amusement. 'She's been holding out on her enemies.'

Sesshomaru got tired of this and used his other hand to slash at her, forcing her to jump back away from him. He charged at her but to his surprise, she evaded his attack and was able to frontflip over him, cutting his cheek lightly with her talons. He turned and glared at her with a half-hearted annoyed glare before charging again. She was toying with him, and he didn't like it. His cheek stung lightly, but it wasn't anything damaging, and he wasn't about to back down from this. She was a challenge. Hoshi grinned and rolled to the side away from his attack, before to her surprise he whirled and cut small cuts into her upper right arm. Hoshi jumped away again and he followed, both slashing at each other and dodging before coming back together. Hoshi watched in amazement as he formed a poison whip from his claws and slashed at her, but she was able to dash out of the way of each swipe. Sesshomaru just raised a eyebrow lightly. Hoshi was definitely more than what she appeared. The dog demon began to slash even more wildly and faster at the hybrid demoness. She just continued to dash out of the way or even was a bit daring and used her arm to block the whip. Finally, Sesshomaru decided to test her speed and darted at her, ending his whip and just resorting to his claws again. She understood and ran into the trees with him right on her heels, both seeming to dance as they raced and slashed at each other. Sesshomaru waited for the right moment and finally saw but a lesser demon than himself wouldn't have ever seem, a opening through her defenses. He immediately took it and zoomed forward, grabbing her by the throat and holding her tightly there. Her eyes widened in shook. Sesshomaru dropped her only a second afterward, so she wouldn't choke or freak out at the fact she was being held by the throat.

"You are more than you appear, Hoshi. You were quite the challenge however."

The demoness glared at him for a moment before rubbing the back of her neck.

"Yeah, but I lost. If you were an enemy, I'd be dead.

Sesshomaru looked at her, surprise flickering in his eyes before his usual blank mask appeared again. It appeared she was hard on herself about her fighting skills, and her pride was a bit wounded about the fact she had lost.

"But you fight well."

Both were lightly breathing hard, seeing as they were a close match. Hoshi just shrugged lightly before turning away and walking off. Ouch, her pride must be hurt more than he could think.

'Nice job,' his inner demon snarled.

Sesshomaru couldn't even think of an answer. He didn't mean to wound her like that, honestly, but as he thought about it she had never lost a fight. If she had, she'd be dead. Great.

'You hurt future mates feelings! Go heal what you broke, stupid!'

'She is not my future mate!'

'Is too. You know it, so shut up and just put down your pride for a moment to comfort her!'

Sesshomaru sighed and walked after the demoness. No one had better see this. He found her sitting on a rock watching the sun rise up from the horizon. Dawn. He hadn't realized it was that early in the morning.

"Hoshi?"

She just turned around and looked at him, smiling weakly.

"Sesshomaru? Do you need to say something?"

"Hn."

She assumed that meant yes, but when she continued to stare him down he just blankly stared at her back. Never mind. She turned away from the demon lord and just stared up at the brightening colors of the dawn.

'Do something,' his inner demon hissed.

'What do you want me to do, get on my knees and plead for her forgiveness,' Sesshomaru growled angrily.

'That would do.'

'NO!'

Sesshomaru thought about it for a moment and remembered what he did with Rin when she was upset to comfort her. He didn't know if Hoshi would like it, but he might as well try, seeing as he had no other ideas. His inner demon approved.

'Of course he wouldn't say sorry,' Hoshi thought sadly and it honestly felt like her pride had been crushed a bit.

Suddenly, to Hoshi's utter shock, two hands gently dropped on her shoulders and turned her around to face the body they belonged to. She stared up at Sesshomaru in shock and amazement when she was suddenly pulled up against his body and his arms circled around her. She blankly stared over his shoulder. Was this happening? Was Sesshomaru, lord of the western lands and a powerful dog demon, hugging her? Hugging her, of all people? She'd seen him hug Rin, but her, seriously? Before she knew what she was doing, her arms had returned the unexpected hug and they stood there for a who knows how long, just holding each other.

'I'm sorry,' Sesshomaru's hug said to her, she knew that.

'I know, I forgive you,' her body gently sent back.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Kagome were having a problem of their own. Rin had woken up to find Hoshi gone and she alone in her bed, and she was clearly upset.

"W-Why did she leave me?"

"Rin, she left last night after you fell asleep to find a place to sleep for the night! She didn't feel comfortable last night!"

The little girl couldn't stand it anymore. She shot to her feet as though she'd been bitten and ran out of the hut as fast as her little legs could carry her. She heard the couple in the hut let out a curse or two before following her. She knew what was on their minds. If she got hurt or did something stupid or reckless, Sesshomaru would kill them.

"Momma!"

Hoshi's ears perked up and she turned away from Sesshomaru's hug to look in the direction of the village.

"Hoshi," Sesshomaru questioned softly.

"MOMMA!"

Rin's distressed scent washed over them and they could sense it in the very air.

'RIN!'

Hoshi tore herself out of Sesshomaru's arms and took off for the village, the dog demon right on her heels. She was so intent on getting to her pup, she didn't even notice she was a blur to those who saw her zoom past or she was even a bit faster than the demon lord! She raced down to Kagome's and Inuyasha's hut to see her pup at the bottom of their path to the village, beginning to run to the village. She saw the miko and hanyou right behind her, but that didn't matter.

"PUP!"

Rin whirled around just in time to see Hoshi scoop her up in her arms and Sesshomaru right behind her. The girl clung to the demoness with all her strength, weeping lightly into Hoshi's shoulder. Sesshomaru looked down at his pup and even placed a hand on the little girl's head for his comfort. Kagome and Inuyasha rushed up to them and sent them a "I'm sorry" look, but Hoshi didn't fall for it.

"What did you do," Hoshi hissed.

"We did nothing! She freaked out when she saw you were gone, wench," Inuyasha spat back.

Hoshi looked down at Rin, her features softening. Rin was worried about her leaving her alone? Rin looked up to and Hoshi saw her suspicions confirmed in those teary eyes.

"Rin," Hoshi murmured. "I will never leave you. Never."

Rin gave a weak smile and buried her face into Hoshi's throat. Sesshomaru gently ran his fingers through his pup's hair before looking at his brother and sister-in-law. He nodded at them before moving his hand to Hoshi's shoulder, gaining her attention. They shared a knowing gaze and Hoshi turned to look back at the couple one last time.

"Thank you for watching Rin. I'm sorry for accusing you."

The couple nodded as they watched Sesshomaru and Hoshi race off with their pup. Kagome smiled. Sesshomaru and Hoshi were acting like a couple and when they had looked at each other, she had sworn she had seen love and affection in their eyes. Even in Sesshomaru's, though his eyes were usually blank. There was definitely something between them, she wasn't even unsure or hesitant anymore about that fact. Inuyasha saw the expression on his mates face and wondered what she might be thinking about. He, being his somewhat usual oblivious self, had missed the whole thing.

'They were meant to be,' Kagome thought as the watched the two disappear into the woods.

"I'm sorry Rin that I worried you."

Rin looked up at her mom with a smile.

"It's okay mommy, I forgive you!"

Hoshi returned the smile with one of her own, before pulling her pup into a tight hug. Sesshomaru watched the two with a soft expression on his face. How he enjoyed the presence of his pup and Hoshi, his pup's mother and his friend.

'You mean future mate,' his inner demon mused.

Sesshomaru just mentally sighed and didn't even try to even yell at his inner demon, for once. His inner demon was pleased.

'Maybe he has accepted her as his mate after all,' his inner demon muttered to himself as he gently went back to slumber in Sesshomaru's mind.

Sesshomaru ignored his inner demon and thought about the battle with Hoshi earlier. He looked in her cave and noted, there were no weapons.

"Hoshi?"

She just looked at him with a questioning gaze as Rin silently just watched and observed what was going on.

"Your weapons?"

"Ah. I use daggers, ninja stars, and spears. But my main weapon is a staff with foot long crystal like blades on each end."

Sesshomaru noted she didn't mention a sword, but her main weapon was interesting to him.

"I see. Where are your weapons?"

"I lost them the night the dragons attacked me, the night of the storm. I went to find them about a good three weeks afterward and I did find where they landed, but they weren't there, to my regret."

"Hn. You don't use a sword?"

"No. I have tried to use them, but I never got the hang of them. I never was taught by my father before he died to show me how to use swords."

"I will teach you."

Hoshi stared at him for a long moment as if not knowing what to make of him and his offer before she smiled a stunning smile he immediately adored.

"I'd like that."

As she turned to head off for her cave and he watched her retreating figure, Sesshomaru decided he wanted her to smile like that again.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and hey, Jaken finally made a appearance except not in a really nice way . Hmm, Sesshomaru and Hoshi's feelings are growing :D Review please! **


	18. Gifts

Sesshomaru couldn't believe he was doing this. After he'd told Hoshi he'd teach her how to use a sword, he later came to a realization after the agreement; she didn't have a sword. Never did, either, in the first place. He knew she was fully capable of forging her own, but he didn't want her to labor over it for a few days or weeks in order for her training.

'I should of have thought this over more,' Sesshomaru thought, annoyed.

The dog demon currently walked in the village a good days trip from Inuyasha's village, searching for the blacksmith of this village, to his utter dismay. He had later discovered, and to his utter annoyance, that hanyou's village didn't have a blacksmith so he had to travel to the nearby one in search of one. He had decided to get Hoshi a sword for her, instead of her forging one herself. He wished to get her a demon's sword, as human's swords were poor, but it would be suitable until he was able to travel to his lands to get Hoshi a real sword forged from a demon's hands. He should of have been kind and loaned his own to Hoshi, but that hadn't occurred to him until now. Drat it all.

"M-May I help you, demon lord?"

Sesshomaru immediately looked at a young man who had spoken to him, who was trembling in fear. He felt a bit surprised a human had dared speak to him.

'He should fear this Sesshomaru,' the demon thought in satisfaction.

"I seek the blacksmith of this village."

"He is west of the village, milord."

Sesshomaru just nodded and headed on his way, to the relief of the human man. After a good few minutes walk he finally came across the blacksmith, smelling heated metal and loud clangs from inside. He walked up to the hut and looked inside the large open window, to find a middle aged muscled man hammering a blade. He cleared his throat and the blacksmith looked up with wide eyes.

"This Sesshomaru seeks a sword."

"Ah. I see. Do you have a certain one in mind?"

Sesshomaru was a bit surprised. The blacksmith didn't even seem to fear him and he smelled no hesitation in the man's awful scent. Sesshomaru pulled out his own and held it out for the humans inspection.

"One such as this."

The blacksmith came forward and examined the blade, but didn't touch it to the silent relief of the demon lord. He nodded a few times, put down his current project, and headed into the back to rummage for a moment. Sesshomaru waited patiently. The blacksmith returned carrying at least 5 blades that looked similar to his own blade and set them down on the counter between them.

"Would one of these satisfy you, milord?"

The demon lord examined each one carefully. They were honestly a bit more of fine make then what he had expected. He finally chose the one that looked like Bakusaiga, but the hilt instead was a light gray. The blacksmith nodded in satisfaction at his choice.

"How much must this Sesshomaru pay?"

"15 gold pieces."

Sesshomaru pulled out 15 gold pieces from the depths of his kimino and handed it to the human, careful not to touch his skin. The blacksmith smiled kindly, to the annoyance of Sesshomaru, and took the other swords back into the back of his shop.

"Good day to you, milord."

The dog demon immediately began to head out of the village, carrying Hoshi's sword when he realized he might as well get something for Rin too. He examined the booths as he passed until he could find one of his expectations. He finally came across one that was selling jewelry, kiminos, and fine cloth. He approached and examined the finery, wondering which his pup would like best. He finally decided on a orange bead necklace with a red stone charm and a green stone bracelet, paying 5 gold coins for it all.

'Now I can get out of here,' Sesshomaru thought.

He began to turn when a blue sparkle caught his eye. The dog demon turned his head slightly back to examine what had actually caught his attention. It was a blue beaded necklace with a white bead every three blue beads, and a large lightly heart shaped blue gem was the charm surrounded by milk white stones. Sesshomaru thought it would look quite lovely around Hoshi's neck, but also bring out her beautiful eyes. The seller noticed his gaze.

"That you see is a sapphire surrounded by real pearls from the sea," the seller murmured softly to the demon lord, careful not to interrupt his thoughts.

"How much?"

"35 gold pieces."

The seller got slightly afraid with he saw the angry flash in the demon's eyes, half expecting him to kill him or even steal it. But to his surprise, the demon pulled out the amount of money and handed it to him silently. The seller immediately handed the necklace in return, not wanting to risk his neck. Sesshomaru carefully slipped the gift into his kimino before leaving the village, wondering why he had bought not just a sword for the demoness but a expensive necklace as well?

'Because,' his inner demon sprang to life. 'She deserves such finery.'

'Who even asked you?'

'We can spoil future mate all we want. After all, demons should bring gifts to their mates without a reason except the fact they love them.'

'…'

Sesshomaru didn't want to squabble with his inner demon, honestly. But the whole 'future mate' talk wasn't beginning to bother him anymore. This wasn't good.

"Milord, you have finally returned!"

He looked at the imp and the two-headed dragon walk out of the trees to join him. He didn't give any acknowledgement to them and just moved on, actually slightly eager to return to his pup and Hoshi.

Meanwhile, miles away from the dog demon, Hoshi stared up into the sky wonderingly as she washed her pup's kimino for her. Sesshomaru had disappeared two days ago after they had spent some time with Rin at her cave, but hadn't even said he was going anywhere. He didn't even say good bye! She only knew he'd return within a day's time because he had at least told Inuyasha he'd be gone for three days without a reason.

"Momma!"

Hoshi looked over to see her pup running at her with full speed, waving her arms about as if she were a bird. Hoshi laughed lightly.

"What is it, pup?"

"Kagome invited you and me to supper tonight! Please can we go?"

Hoshi considered it for a moment, but totally caved in at her pup's puppy eyes. She was too darn cute. The demoness nodded with a smile, almost being knocked over by her pup's sudden hug.

"YAY!"

The demoness laughed before scooping up the child into her arms and picked up the basket of Rin's clothing, before heading back toward the village. Kaede had been kind to her and let Hoshi stay in her hut with herself and her pup, so she wouldn't have to stay in that cave anymore.

"Momma? Do you think you'll be friends with Kagome and Inuyasha?"

"We'll have to see, pup. But I hope so."

Rin just nodded and immediately began to wave when the miko appeared in her huts doorway. Hoshi faltered for a moment, but quickly quickened her pace. She couldn't be nervous now. After all, she planned on staying in this village for quite some time, so might as well try to be friendly and hopefully make friends.

"I'm so glad you and Rin could come, Hoshi."

"Thank you for the invitation."

"Your very welcome. Please, come in."

Hoshi entered the hut and put down her basket of things at the request of Kagome on the nearby table. Rin jumped down from her arms and hugged Shippo, who was sitting in front of the fire. Inuyasha just watched the whole thing and nodded his greeting to the demoness.

"How are things for you, Hoshi," Kagome asked as she began to serve stew to everyone.

"Quite well, thank you. Kaede has given me a hut at the edge of the village, but it needs some work."

"Inuyasha would love to help you, right Inuyasha?"

Kagome sent her husband a death glare, clearing stating he had better agree or he'd be sleeping outside tonight. Hoshi didn't catch it, as she was looking in her bowl of stew for a moment.

"Oh, of course."

Hoshi looked up and sent Inuyasha a grateful look.

"That would be most kind, Inuyasha. I'd love the help."

Inuyasha, to Hoshi's surprise, smiled in return as he was given his own bowl of stew. Hoshi had to smile kindly in response. Maybe they'd be her friends after all. As the night wore on and the chatter was friendly and warm, Hoshi found herself looking out the window just once to think something she thought she'd never dream of thinking before returning to her new group of friends.

'Please return safely, Sesshomaru.'


	19. Necklace

"You can't catch me," Rin squealed happily.

Hoshi just smiled wickedly in response. She had kind of wondered how she'd ended up in this situation, but honestly she didn't know. Her pup had woken her up that morning, claiming she wanted to play 'tag' after breakfast. Hoshi was baffled. What in the blazes was 'tag?' Rin had been amazed but completely amused when she had discovered her mother didn't know what 'tag' was. Once breakfast was over, she had dragged her mother outside and taught her the rules of tag and how to play. Hoshi had caught on almost immediately. So here she was, being 'it,' and was chasing her pup in a nearby clearing by the village. She may not be able to run her full speed but she still she clearly enjoyed herself. Her pup was happy and having the time of her life, so she was too.

"Come on Momma! Don't be a slow poke!"

Hoshi raised an eyebrow. Slow poke, eh? Oh, she'd show her pup how much of a slow poke she really wasn't. Rin looked back just as her mother picked up her pace and she gaped at the speed Hoshi completely possessed. Hoshi had been holding out on her! She was just like a blur when you weren't on her back! Rin gasped when she felt her mothers arms wrap around her and spin her around in a circle.

"Gotcha."

"You cheated!"

Hoshi just laughed and hugged her pup tightly to her. Rin smiled happily response and wrapped her arms about her mother's neck. The two girls lowered their foreheads until they touched, sharing a sweet mother and pup moment. Rin grinned and patted her mother's cheek gently in her affection. Hoshi smiled in response and nuzzled her pup affectionately. Rin pulled back after a minute or two with a huge smile.

"Momma?"

"Hai?"

"Can I go frog hunting with Shippo?"

Hoshi wanted to laugh. That was a bit random, honestly, in her opinion. But if what is what her pup wanted, as long as Kagome was okay with it.

"Hai. I do not mind."

Rin grinned eagerly and hopped onto her mother's back. The demoness, once making sure Rin was secure on her back, bolted for the village. Her pup squealed with joy and hung on, enjoying the wind blowing through her hair. Rin noted Hoshi wasn't limping anymore. That was a good sign, and her mom was really fast too! Almost within a minute or two, she could see Kagome sitting by the river obviously doing her laundry and she could see Shippo crawling in the weeds looking for frogs. Hoshi slammed to a stop and Kagome immediately looked up.

"Oh, hi Hoshi!"

"Kagome," Hoshi greeted.

Rin slid off her back and ran to Shippo, giving him a hug. He immediately returned the hug and once that was done, the kit and girl began their hunt. Kagome smiled at her.

"How are you?"

"I am quite well. Yourself?"

"I'm good. I see you and Rin get along great!"

"Hai."

"You are a good mother to little Rin, Hoshi."

Hoshi looked at the miko, not sure what to say. She lowered her face slightly until her bangs covered her eyes.

"Thank you, Kagome."

Kagome could see the demoness was embarrassed, but yet flattered by the compliment. She looked at the light purple kimino with dark purple dots along the sleeves and neckline Hoshi wore and saw there was some grass stains with small mud spots on it.

"Been on a hike, Hoshi?"

Hoshi looked down at her newly made kimino and almost groaned a loud. It was rather filthy in the front. She sighed though, making Kagome laugh lightly.

"Or where you playing tag with your pup?"

"Hai."

"She loves that game. I'll tell you what. I'll watch Rin while go you on ahead and go change into another outfit so you can wash that out."

Hoshi sent the miko a grateful look.

"Thank you again, miko."

Hoshi didn't even question the request much, to Kagome's surprise. Hoshi must trust her enough to watch her pup while she quickly changed and returned to wash her dirty one. The demoness wandered over to where Rin was crouched in the weeds.

"Pup, I'm going to change my kimino. Stay here with the miko."

"Hai, momma!"

Hoshi took off for the old miko's hut, where she was currently staying. But she didn't ever get there, as fast as she had wanted. She stilled once she was out of sight of the river. Someone was watching her, she could sense it, despite how she couldn't see the person. She could feel their gaze on her skin and it made her skin crawl lightly. Suddenly, his scent washed over her and her tension left, immediately knowing who it was.

"Sesshomaru, I know you're watching me."

"Hn."

She turned lightly to see the dog demon emerge from the trees along the path, watching her carefully. She was honestly relieved. He'd returned, safe, just like he had many times in the past. She knew she wouldn't ever doubt him to return, however. He approached her slowly and stared her down for a moment.

"I see you are well."

"Indeed, Sesshomaru."

"How is our pup?"

Hoshi stilled lightly again. Did he just call Rin their pup? Oh geeze, it sounded like they'd.. she shivered lightly. It didn't go unnoticed and Sesshomaru raised a brow in amusement. She licked her lips quickly.

"She is good."

"Hn."

She looked down and suddenly remembered the reason she'd left Rin. To go change her kimino.

"Uh, if you'll excuse me, Sesshomaru, I must go change."

He looked down and noted the grass stains and mud on her lovely kimino, that had brought out her curves and he noted she had a very curvy womanly figure. Hoshi flushed lightly when she noticed his gaze. She turned away slightly.

"This Sesshomaru will accompany you."

She didn't even protest. Hoshi began to head to the village the dog demon by her side. He felt a bit nervous. He'd bought her two gifts, the necklace and sword, but he didn't know how she'd take them. Well, it was now or ever. He didn't want the human villagers to see him giving gifts to her.

"Hoshi?"

"Hm?"

"This Sesshomaru.. has something for you."

She stopped and turned to look at him with a raised brow. He showed no emotion, but she could sense it. He was a bit nervous, despite the blank expression. He slowly pulled out the sword he'd bought and held it out to her. Her eyes widened and she slowly took it before pulling the blade from its sheath, examining the blade carefully.

"Sesshomaru.. Did you leave to buy me this?"

He didn't answer, but that was enough answer for Hoshi. He'd gone to get her a sword, so she could train with him. That was.. very sweet of him. She smiled up at him.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru. It's very nice. It was kind of you to do this."

"Hn."

She immediately strapped it to her waist, to the dog demons surprise. She must really like it. She tried to walk to the village but to her shock, a grasp wrapped around her wrist. She looked at the dog demon in question. He actually showed slight hesitation before slowly reaching into his kimino with another hand and pulled out the most beautiful necklace she'd never seen. It was made of blue beads but it had a white bead every three blue beads and a lightly heart shaped sapphire was the charm surrounded by real pearls of the sea. She looked up at him in her shock. This must of have been so expensive!

"I-Is this for.. me?"

He nodded slowly in response. She smiled and gently touched it with the tip of her talons.

"Its so beautiful, Sesshomaru, but I cannot accept it. It must of have been so expensive."

"It is for you, Hoshi. I got it for you. Cost does not matter."

She stared up at him. He'd just admitted it! She hesitated for a moment before nodding. She might as well accept the gift, seeing as he'd gotten it for her. She didn't wish to hurt his feelings.

"Sesshomaru.. you are kind. Thank you."

She reached out to take it when she stopped. She'd like to put it on. Hoshi got the best idea and smiled up softly at him. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow in question at her expression.

"Would you help me put it on?"

His eyes widened slightly.

"Hai," he murmured softly after a moment or two.

She turned her back to him and reached back to pull her hair out of the way. She heard him inhale softly and swallow before she felt him slide the necklace around her neck slowly and clasp it. It fit perfectly. She turned back around and dropped her hair, smiling, to gaze up into his beautiful golden eyes.

"It's beautiful."

"I am glad you think so, Hoshi."

She could tell he was relieved. Before she realized what she was doing, she had reached out and grabbed his hand. She froze when she saw his eyes widen visibly and she realized what she'd done. She'd overstepped her bounds, shoot. She made to let go, but his hand slowly tightened around hers.

"Let's go get you a new kimino to wear," he muttered.

She smiled and began to lead him back to the village but they didn't release the others hand. Who cared if someone saw? But Sesshomaru knew if Inuyasha however saw him like this, he'd never hear the end of it, as he was gently lead by the demoness he now had began to consider _his_.

**I think this chapter ain't the greatest but I hope you all enjoyed this. I think Sesshomaru is a bit OCC in this and awwww he gave her the gifts and even held her hand :D LOL I love showing his soft side and how he treats Hoshi. I love this couple now, even though I made them up ^^; Enjoy this chapter and please review, I love hearing your input! If anyone has any ideas for this story, please I'd love to hear them! **


	20. Time

'What a peaceful month it has been,' Hoshi reflected.

The demoness never thought she would ever be able to experience such a peaceful life full of happiness and contentment. She never thought this would happen again, as it had once in her life during the past. Her whole lifetime she'd been hunted down by numerous demons and almost killed countless times. She'd been completely alone in the world and she had thought she would die someday under the claws of some demon except during the time with her adoptive demon father. She'd accepted that. How had her life taken this turn, despite it all? She was have supposed to have died at some point, alone and sad at how her life had turned out. Hoshi wasn't supposed to be alive anymore. But here she was, breathing and completely at peace for the first time in her entire 487 years. For the first time, she felt completely alive.

'This life is even better than my fantasies that I always dreamed of.'

Oh yes, this life was so much better than what she had ever imagined in her dreams. She had the best of friends she could have ever asked for and she had come to love them like family. Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kaede, and some of the villagers had become close to her and she spent as much time as she could with them. She had the sweetest pup she could have ever wanted. Rin was her little sunshine in her life and how she had come to completely adore and love that little girl. Sesshomaru on the other hand wasn't a best friend, she didn't actually know what to say about the demon lord. He'd been kind to her, despite his blank mask and usual quiet person. He'd been helping her whenever the task was too difficult for her or if she was in danger he'd protect her if necessary. He spent time with her during the times she was lonely and just accompanied her to speak to her. Honestly.. whenever he was around, she felt completely complete.

"Hoshi."

She looked up from where she was washing a bowl from breakfast to see the demon lord himself standing in the doorway of her hut. Speak or think of the devil and he shall appear. She smiled in greeting.

"Sesshomaru."

He immediately caught onto her invitation and walked into the hut before sitting across from her. Sesshomaru never entered the humans huts but only when necessary, but he also never seemed to have that problem with her hut. If he was invited, he'd come in without hesitation. She supposed because it belonged to a demon and his adopted pup lived here. Whatever his reason, she was glad he'd never hesitate to come in.

"What has brought you here tonight?"

His golden eyes flickered over to where his pup was sleeping quietly in the corner of the hut. It was about midnight, but Hoshi never went to bed until about 2 in the morning. He usually came here to speak to her privately about this time.

"I am leaving," he stated after a moment.

"You are.. leaving?"

"Hn. I must return to the western lands for some time to take care of some duties."

Hoshi didn't know how to respond. She just blankly looked at the demon lord almost sadly. She honestly didn't want him to leave, but he couldn't give up his duties for her, a hybrid demon. She quickly averted her gaze back to her work.

"You will be continuing your sword training with Inuyasha. I have already spoken to the hanyou about it."

"As you wish," she murmured.

It had been about a month since he'd purchased the sword for her training. At first, she'd been very clumsy and had no idea how to even wave the thing around, to her utter embarrassment. Sesshomaru however never mentioned it and calmly taught her how to properly hold it and swing it. He'd taught her sword stances and sword moves before actually having them engage in a sword fight. At first, she'd been very easy to beat but he never lost his patience or faith in her. Instead, he'd train her some more before engaging another fight. They'd practice at least 4 to 5 hours a day this past month and now she could finally hold her own against the demon lord. He had been very proud but never spoken his thoughts, but Hoshi knew what he would say if he wasn't so emotioness or quiet about his thoughts.

'Fighting with Inuyasha will be different,' she thought quietly to herself.

She'd never engaged Inuyasha in a fight, so it would be a whole lot different. But she needed to learn how to face other swordsmen, so it wouldn't be all that bad. While she was in her thoughts, Sesshomaru pulled out a bag of money and Hoshi registered the clicking of coins. She looked up in confusion and even more so when he dropped it beside her knee, seeing as she had a large pot of dirty dishes before her.

"So you can feed and clothe yourself and Rin," he instructed.

She didn't dare reject the money or disobey the command she heard behind those words. She just nodded in response.

"Yes, Sesshomaru," she murmured.

He watched her continue to clean her dishes quietly. Not only did she care for herself and Rin, he had noticed, she also helped the villagers. He'd seen her help Inuyasha protect the village, aid the villagers plant and tend to the crops and herbs in the fields either by her own hands or with her elemental powers, watch and play with the little children for the mothers while they did their chores and did personal business, repair broken tools or weapons for the villagers, and even help the two miko's with their healing duties and prepare medicine. He still didn't favor humans much, but he could Hoshi didn't feel that way. He swore she didn't have a hateful bone in her body. He could tell she loved to help others out and she never hesitated to offer kindness to others. She was just like Rin, he reflected, kind and gentle, but was different at the same time. Rin was a bright innocent sunshine. Hoshi was a twinkling star, gentle and sweet but could be dark and vicious like the star in death.

"Hoshi, may I ask a question of you."

The demoness looked up at him again, tilting her head in question, obviously giving him permission to ask.

"After I attend to a threat to the western lands, I will be coming back this way. Would you consent to coming with me with Rin to my castle for some time while I attend to other things?"

Her eyes widened slightly in response. Did he just ask her to accompany him to his castle and stay there for some time. She thought she'd be a burden and was about to reject the offer but as she thought about it, Rin would love to go. She knew there would be a library in his castle and she could school Rin, seeing as she did know how to read and write, and she could teach her pup to do those things as well. Maybe she could also learn more of Sesshomaru, seeing as he was a bit closed up, and about his past. She could get away out of the wild for a bit too and see how royal life was like, she was always interested about it. This might just be a good idea, and it would be fun. Rin would also enjoy herself. She decided to consent.

"Hai. I'd like that."

He smiled a tiny smile in response. She smiled in response and was about to dry another dish when he reached out and stroked her cheek. She was used to this by now and just leaned into his hand. Something she'd noticed during time is he wasn't so hesitant to be a bit.. affectionate to her. But he never did it in public. When they were alone, however, he'd sometimes hold her hand, stroke her cheek as he'd done now, or run his claws through her hair. Otherwise, nothing. He hadn't hugged her since that one time a month ago and he never tried to kiss her, ever. She was grateful for that, but wondered at it at the same time. Her inner demon also was confused about this and whenever he was close demanded she kiss him, still going on about the 'future mate' thing, but Hoshi would ignore her demon. She would never do that! She was a bit aware even his demon did that too. Both demons wouldn't shut up about the whole 'future mate' thing and it had been almost 2 months. Sigh.

"I will be going now."

He rose to his feet and she also got up, following him to the door.

"Without saying goodbye to Rin?"

"I won't leave until noon tomorrow."

She nodded in response. He looked at her with a almost soft expression before he covered it up with the complete blank mask but his eyes were still tender.

"Goodnight, Sesshomaru," she murmured.

"Hoshi."

He ran his claws through her softly before striding out into the night, leaving her alone and with a small smile on her face. She turned back into the hut and gently pulled the deer skin that served as a door over the doorway, but she didn't notice the golden eyes watching her until she went out of sight.

**Morning Time**

Rin almost literally dragged Hoshi out of their hut and tried to pull her mother down the path to the village. Hoshi halted quickly and pulled Rin's hair into a bun before the little girl could run off without her.

"Woah there, Rin," Hoshi giggled. "Slow down your horses."

"But Rin wants to find daddy! He's leaving today!"

Hoshi frowned at the reminder and just shook her head slowly. Rin could see Hoshi didn't want daddy to go either, seeing as Rin was aware of the relationship between them. But there was nothing they could do. After all, Sesshomaru did have duties as lord of the western lands and they couldn't stop any of that. Hoshi crouched down after a moment to let Rin climb onto her back without difficulty. Once her pup was secure, the demoness began to follow Sesshomaru's scent with her strong nose. Just because she wasn't a dog demon didn't mean she didn't have a strong sense of smell. They found Sesshomaru at one of the dirt roads that led out of the village with Jaken and An-Un right behind him looking a bit uncomfortable. Inuyasha was speaking to his elder half brother and both didn't seem happy about it. Hoshi landed in front of the two and Rin scrambled off her back to instead cling to Sesshomaru's leg.

"Daddy!"

Sesshomaru sighed lightly when he smelled the scent of her tears. She was always like this when he had to leave but this time it should be easier, seeing as Hoshi was now here. He gently peeled the child from his leg and crouched in front of her, letting her wrap her arms around his neck.

"I will return, pup."

Hoshi just watched the scene sadly and felt tears prick the back of her eyes. This reminded her of her father and herself when she was younger. But she didn't avert her gaze.

"But when will you come back?"

"In a month's time. Then you and Hoshi will accompany me to my castle."

Inuyasha glanced at Hoshi in response to this, a bit surprised. The demoness smiled weakly in return before returning her attention to her pup and her.. friend.

"Really," Rin squealed happily.

"Hai."

"Yay!"

Rin tightened her grip around her father's neck and giggled happily. Sesshomaru just wrapped his arm around the child in response.

"Rin, quit clinging to Lord Sesshomaru's neck like some leech," Jaken squealed.

Sesshomaru turned his head and shot his servant a death glare that made Jaken quickly hide behind An-Un. Hoshi tried not to laugh but a few chuckles slipped her control. The demon lord glanced up at her for a moment before winking at her slightly, keeping it hidden from Inuyasha. She was surprised at Sesshomaru's response and smiled weakly. He gently peeled the child from around his neck and stood up looking at Rin who returned his gaze sadly.

"Be good for Hoshi, Rin."

"Hai!"

He nodded and looked at Hoshi with a expression no one could read but Hoshi got the message.

'Take care and stay safe, protect Rin,' his expression read.

She nodded in response and picked up Rin as the demon lord began to walk away. Jaken and An-Un followed obediently after their master. Sesshomaru looked back once to everyone's surprise and Rin and even Hoshi waved to him. He bowed his head slightly forward in response to them before disappearing in the woods with the two other demons. Rin laid her head against Hoshi's shoulder softly staring at where Sesshomaru disappeared.

"I'll miss him," she murmured.

"I know," Hoshi whispered gently back.

'I will too,' she added quietly to herself.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know, I forwarded time a full month but hey I told what happened during that time so we're good! Just nothing happened really LOL Oooh feelings between Hoshi and Sesshomaru hehe! I LOVE the soft side of Sesshomaru :D Please Review and enjoy!**

**P.S.**

**Since school is startin' up soon and I can't use the laptop as often as I did before, I don't know when I'll be able to update so I'm sorry and I will try so hard to get chapters up as soon as possible! :D**


	21. Wonders

"Gently grind the herb so it doesn't mix too fast or it won't work correctly," Kagome instructed softly.

Sango quietly nodded her understanding before obeying her friends command, trying to gently grind the herb into a powder. Kagome sighed lightly when she noticed her friend's struggle, obviously not understanding she was using too much force. The young miko reached out and took the bowl from her friend, before instructioning her how to grind the herb and even showing her how to do it. Sango was completely baffled. She hadn't thought making medicines could be this difficult! But once the demon slayer got used to the careful motion of her hand, Kagome smiled in satisfaction before returning her attention to her own medicine making. But she completely missed the amused blue eyed gaze she was getting from the demoness across from her.

"You are a very good teacher, Kagome," Hoshi laughed in amusment.

Kagome didn't know what to say. Hoshi rarely gave compliments to anyone but when she did, she obviously meant it. The miko felt a light blush coat her cheeks in her embarrassment but yet still felt flattered at the compliment. The demoness grinned before raising an eyebrow. Kagome wondered what the demoness was thinking, but she didn't have to wonder for long.

"Or just very strict and a perfectionist."

The miko's eyes widened before sputtering lightly. She grabbed the first herb she saw and playfully chucked it at the unsuspecting demoness who ducked under the flying object. Everyone began to laugh at Hoshi's expression but sobered up when she began to growl. She didn't like to be made fun of.

"Sorry Hoshi," Sango giggled.

"Your expression was too funny," the miko countered.

Hoshi finally had to smile. She hadn't ever been able to stay mad or irritated for long despite any situation. This one, however, was amusing despite it all. The demoness finally joined in on their laughter and relieved how nice it was to laugh, being as it was she rarely laughed in the past. It was.. enjoyable.

"Momma? What's so funny?"

Hoshi looked in the doorway to find her pup standing there with a confused expression on her little heart shaped face with a equally confused Shippo beside her.

"Ah, your Aunt Kagome here thought it would be funny to throw herbs at a certain someone."

Rin gasped in mock horror and playfully glared at Kagome who pretended to look ashamed. Hoshi wanted to groan lightly but held her tongue, instead just rolling her eyes in response. Finally, Rin skipped to her side and threw herself almost literally into her mother's lap, almost making the other two adult women go 'aww' in response. Hoshi smiled when Rin nuzzled her gently and immediately returned the gesture and wrapped her arms around the child. Kagome couldn't help it.

"Awww," she cooed. "That's so cute!"

The mother and pup just stared at her before smiling in response. That wasn't the first time they'd heard that one, but would never be the last either.

"Lady Kagome," a dark voice boomed outside.

The miko heard urgency in the man's voice and hurried outside to find two men helping a wounded villager up to the hut. Blood dripped down the man's thigh in small rivers.

"What happened?"

Hoshi flinched lightly at the smell of blood approaching the hut. She could tell it was not a small wound by the amount and powerful stench of the human's blood but she kept her face quite blank despite the disgusting smell. Kagome helped the three men into her hut quickly speaking to the men of the accident. Apparently, the man had tripped on a rock in the fields and had fallen onto his shovel tearing a deep gash into his thigh, how that was even possible. Rin buried her face into her neck at the gruesome sight shuddering lightly. But Hoshi was not even disgusted or even made sick by the sight being as it was she had received greater and fatal wounds.

"Where is lady Kaede where I need her," Kagome fretted.

"I will help you."

The miko and her patient looked at the demoness in surprise. She just returned the gazes until Kagome smiled happily.

"Oh, thank you Hoshi!"

"I wish to take over, however."

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise. She was aware Hoshi had been helping her and Kaede with the healing for the past several weeks but had never seen it for herself. This might be a good opportunity to see what the demoness could do and how she healed. She glanced at the man who nodded his consent, not even bothered about this fact. Kagome nodded softly before moving out of the way taking Rin from Hoshi's arms as she passed the demoness. Hoshi crouched in front of the man, taking Kagome's earlier position.

"Please stay still sir," Hoshi commanded.

The man nodded slowly his understanding before gritting his teeth tightly waiting for any pain. Hoshi gently ran a talon down the side of the wound staring at the damage for a long moment. Rin was surprised. She hadn't seen her mother heal before and the calm expression on her face despite the gruesome wound was surprising. Hoshi didn't even appear disturbed or disgusted. Hoshi finally came to a conclusion and returned her attention to the man before her.

"The wound is not as serious as it appears. Kagome, my medicines please and one bowl of boiling water?"

The miko fetched the medicines and the water without a word, but continued watching with interest. Hoshi gently cleaned the wound carefully ensuring nothing was in the wound either from the fields before looking through her herbs for a moment and pulling out two bottles of medicines and a herb. She dropped the herb into the water before mixing the two medicines into another bottle completely silent and unreadable. Kagome was a bit baffled. The herbs and medicines she was using she had never seen before.

"I will be applying this to your wound," Hoshi said to the man quietly. "It will only be cleaning the wound and it will prevent any infections from getting in."

The man just nodded in response and awaited a stinging pain with gritted teeth. But to his surprise, it didn't even sting at all. It was instead cool and soothing to the wound. Kagome stared in shock at the man's expression. She had expected a groan of pain or even a pained expression, but it instead was one of wonder. She was going to question Hoshi once she was done.

"What is that?"

Hoshi smiled lightly at the man who had asked the question.

"It's only a different medication from the one your miko's use here. It does the exact same thing as the other, just as I said before, but it doesn't sting at all. Quite useful, actually, especially on more serious wounds."

Finally, the demoness offered the man bowl of medicine gently who took it with a confused expression on his face.

"This will only subdue the pain for now, but if you need of any more you may come to me for another cup."

The man nodded and drank slowly finding it wasn't bitter but slightly sweet and he watched as Hoshi wrapped the wound with practiced movements, ignoring the looks she was getting. Once done, she leaned back lightly and smiled at her patient.

"You are set to go. But do not work in the fields for at least two weeks and stay off that leg as much as possible. The longer you rest, the quicker it will heal. Understood?"

"Hai. Thank you, Hoshi."

"You are very welcome, my friend."

Hoshi helped the man to his feet before letting his friends gently lead him from the hut. The demoness watched them go quietly before looking down at her kimino, almost groaning a loud. It was covered in the mans blood and the stench lingered on the soft dark green fabric.

"How did you do that, Hoshi," Kagome questioned once they were gone.

"Just by using simple medicines and the usual healing," Hoshi snickered.

Kagome smacked Hoshi's shoulder playfully with a glare.

"You know what I mean!"

"Alright, alright. I use the exact same herbs as you do for healing, but I don't add the hugi herb which does make the medication sting."

"What? That's what prevents infection!"

"Yes, I am aware of that. Instead of using the hugi herb however I use the kenjin herb, that has the same properties but doesn't sting but instead sooths the wound."

Kagome's eyes lit up at the new piece of information. That would have been useful to know! Hoshi saw the look in the miko's eyes and quickly understood her path of thoughts. She wanted to use that recipe for that medication instead. Hoshi nodded lightly and the miko understood she was giving permission. Kagome hugged the demoness happily.

"Thank you, Hoshi!"

"Hn."

Kagome breathed in deeply and winced at the strong scent of blood coming from.. Hoshi's kimino? She felt the fabric careful not to touch the demoness herself and found it was damp with blood. Oh dear.

"You ruined your kimino."

Hoshi just raised a eyebrow lightly before finding a response.

"Eh, it doesn't matter. It's just a kimino."

"I think you need a bath," Kagome teased.

"I think I might take you up on that. Would you watch Rin while I-"

Hoshi never finished before Kagome overrode her with a protest.

"Oh, I was thinking since me and Sango haven't bathed since two days ago we might join you as well! Plus Rin is completely welcome to join us!"

Hoshi felt her face go dead white. Bathe with.. her friends. Yes, she was aware women and men bathed together but she.. didn't like that idea. She didn't want them to see.. No! Kagome noticed the panicked look in Hoshi's eyes.

"Hoshi?"

"I would prefer to bathe alone," she bit out.

Kagome was a bit surprised at Hoshi's answer. She thought she wouldn't mind, but she was far from right. But Hoshi didn't seem happy with that idea. Rin didn't seem to notice however and leaped at her mother.

"Come on momma!"

"But I.."

"Please?"

Hoshi bit her lip once she saw her pup's puppy eyes. She knew she was completely helpless under that gaze and quickly looked away before she surrendered. She couldn't do this one.

"No, Rin."

Rin stared at her mother in shock. Never had her mother said no to her. What she usually requested was easy and she had thought this wasn't too big a request! But why did she look so.. panicked? Kagome decided to take over.

"May I ask why, Hoshi?"

"I.. don't feel comfortable with it."

Suddenly, Kagome understood. Hoshi had never bathed with anyone before and probably had never revealed her body to others before. She was afraid of what they would think if she had anything to hide.

"That is quite alright, Hoshi. You can take a bath privately and we will go after you."

Hoshi sent her friend almost a thankful look before looking at her pup, who looked quite sad.

"But Momma, why?"

"I just said, I don't feel very comfortable with it."

"May I come with you?"

"No, Rin. I.. prefer to bathe alone. Stay here with Kagome."

Before her pup could protest, Hoshi was gone. Rin stared almost in shock at the door, knowing where her mother had gone but why didn't she take her? She had never seen her mother act this way before! Usually she was playful, kind, and very unafraid but Rin swore she had seemed.. frightened. Kagome noticed Rin's gaze and began to wonder as well. She had a feeling Hoshi was hiding something.. but what did her body have to do with it?

'What was I thinking?'

Hoshi dropped her things by the hot spring with slow movements before staring at the bubbling water. She hadn't meant to act the way she had with her friends and pup. Sooner or later they'd see her body, but that wasn't what she was so nervous about. She was completely aware women and men bathed usually with their own sexes but she.. had never bathed with another except for one time but that had been before – she stopped that thought. She'd been alone almost her whole life so that had never been a concern of hers. She was afraid of what they would think of the scars on her flesh. She couldn't let them see the truth, either! They couldn't know, she wasn't ready. She stripped of her clothes and dropped into the water, washing the vile smell of blood from her body. She stared up at the moon for a long moment, wondering when it would be time to tell her friends as she ran her talons down the gruesome scar on her chest.

**Uugh, I kinda hate this chapter but eh, it got what I wanted out of it sooo I hope you all enjoy this anyways. Ooooh Hoshi's hiding a secret and what does that scar got to do with it? Whats the story she isn't ready to share? Hmmm we'll find out later on :D Enjoy and review! **


	22. Hikaru

'What is she hiding?'

That was the only thing on Kagome's eyes as she watched the demoness gather herbs with her pup. Last night's incident had been bothering her for an unknown reason but she had no idea why she was so concerned. Hoshi had been troubled when she had returned and apologized for her earlier behavior, but the miko couldn't help but notice the frightened look was still there. What had spooked Hoshi so badly? She was completely aware the demoness had numerous scars coating her body like paint coated a canvas being as it was she had a violent past. Kagome understood that. But she felt like Hoshi was hiding something else from them. Maybe it pained her so to remember it she didn't want them asking about it? Maybe she thought they'd judge her because of her body? Hoshi was completely aware they wouldn't do that. She was their friend and they knew her, her personality and being. But what did her body have to do with all this? Did something mark her skin so badly she was scared for them to see? Or did a tale come from what marked her skin? Kagome didn't know, but she couldn't help but wonder.

'That miko has been staring at me for almost an hour,' Hoshi thought.

Hoshi wasn't disturbed by the gaze she was receiving but she wondered what was on the miko's mind. Was she thinking of last night? It sickened her to think of last night. She felt bad about her behavior but honestly she didn't regret her actions. She wasn't ready to tell them, not even Rin. She touched her shoulder and pressed, feeling the scar under her kimino. Hoshi shuddered lightly at the thought of how she had received this scar but afterward her life had been good for a good 311 years before another blinding pain had been a harsh blow to her. She hated her scar and how she had gotten it, but she wouldn't change it or she wouldn't have ever met.. and been in his company for 311 years before his death. Hoshi sighed lightly. The past was in the past, but she longed for that time to come back and her friend, who had become like a father to her, hadn't died. She missed him. She wasn't ready to reveal that part of her life with.. Stop thinking about that! Tears stung the back of her eyes again and she reined it in. She didn't need to cry in front of her pup!

"Momma, do you need this herb," Rin questioned, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"No. Let's go home," Hoshi snapped coldly.

Rin stared at her mother almost in shock, a bit hurt by her mother's cold tone but completely baffled at the same time. What did she do wrong? Was her mother angry at her? Hoshi stiffened at the scent of tears as it brushed past her sensitive nose and looked up to meet her pup's heartbroken gaze. What had she done? How could she have been so cold to her pup just now, when she hadn't do anything wrong! It wasn't her fault Hoshi's almost adoptive father had died and left her, the demon who had saved her. Hoshi reached out and pulled her pup into a hug.

"I'm sorry, pup," Hoshi whispered.

Rin hugged her mother back, feeling the sickened piece of her heart go away and be replaced by relief and love. But was her mother still mad?

"Momma, are you mad at me?"

"What? Oh no, sweetheart, never!"

"But why did you yell at Rin?"

"I.. was thinking of my past and relieving a horrible memory of mine and I let my pain come out… I'm sorry."

"Momma? What happened?"

Hoshi stilled, frightened all a sudden. It felt a bit silly to be afraid of this human, but for some reason she didn't want anyone to know her secret. But she could reveal some to her pup so she could be put at peace for now.

"I was once almost killed when.. a demon saved me and took me in. I accompanied him for 311 years before he died.. in an accident… long ago."

"I'm not your first friend?"

"Pup, you were my first true friend. That demon was more of a father to me than a friend."

"Oh. Who was he?"

Hoshi looked away. Even his name was hard for her to utter! She had loved him as her own father and he had thought of her as his own daughter, he'd even told her so! He'd been so kind to her and had been one of the 4 people in her past who had accepted her for who she was. He was part of the story behind her gruesome scar, and she wasn't ready to tell her, not anyone. She might never be able to tell her. He was still very close to her, though he was dead.

"I.. will tell you later, pup."

Rin didn't dare push it. She felt Hoshi's heartbeat in her chest and felt it was pounding harder than usual, but was aware it was because Hoshi was afraid and in pain of her memory. She looked up at her mothers teary eyes and hugged her tightly. She hated to see her mother like this.

"I'm sorry, momma."

"It's okay, pup. This is life. You are born, you live, you die. Such is the way of life."

Rin didn't comment but just tightened her grip on the demoness. Though young, she would wait until Hoshi told her on her own time. But she couldn't help but wonder who this demon was and why Hoshi had become so close to him back then. But how did this wrap up into Hoshi's behavior about her body last night? It didn't wrap up. Rin was young and completely innocent, but she was bright and very aware of things happening around her. She just hoped she'd understand this later on.

"Let's go home," Hoshi murmured softly after a long moment.

"Okay. Can we make some fish for dinner?"

"Hai."

The demoness rose up to her feet. Rin accepted her mother's offered hand and pulled herself to her feet before feeling herself swung onto Hoshi's back. Hoshi picked up her basket of herbs and made sure Rin was ready before running for their hut. Kagome watched them leave quietly before turning for her own hut. Hoshi would tell them in time.

"Momma, how old are you?"

Hoshi laughed.

"I am 614 years old, but in human years I am only 17."

Rin gasped in shock. She was completely aware demons lived for a long time, but that was longer than she suspected. She began to wonder how old Sesshomaru was. Hoshi seemed so young and so did Sesshomaru! Her mother was really only 17 in humans years? Wow! She knew Inuyasha was about 200 years old and he looked as if he was 15 or so.

"How old were you when you with your demon father?"

Hoshi was quiet for a long moment, and Rin thought she'd made Hoshi upset again. After a while, she thought she'd never answer but to her surprise she heard her mothers voice.

"I was only about 101 but he died when I was about 412."

"Momma, how is it Inuyasha is about 200 and he looks 15 or so, but your 614 and your only 17?"

"Ah. Inuyasha is a hanyou, so he is half human. He ages faster you could say and full demons age slower. Full demons live longer than half breeds. But Inuyasha will live for a long time still, at least 1000 years or so. But full demons such as me and Sesshomaru, we will live for at least twice or even triple that time."

"Wow."

Hoshi was about to respond when she heard a.. howl? She stopped dead and stared into the woods, listening hard. Rin was confused by the sudden stop and looked around in response.

"Momma, what is it?"

"Ssh, Rin."

Rin shut her mouth quickly and just patiently waited. Hoshi remained in the same position until she heard the howl again, but it seemed like this time, it was a howl of pain and a call for help all at once. She put down Rin quickly.

"Rin, stay here. I will be back shortly."

"Hai."

Hoshi bolted for the woods leaving Rin confused. What was going on? The demoness raced through the trees listening hard for another howl. Once it came, she detected it was coming from the west, straight ahead of her. She inhaled deeply but no scent or stench came across her, leaving her a bit confused. Usually there would be a scent from a person from this point, especially if they were wounded and not moving. She picked up her pace and listened for the howls carefully, finding they were getting closer as she got closer. Finally, a scent reached her. She inhaled it and found it was indeed injured, finding the stench of blood in the air and the nice aroma of a.. wolf? She jumped into a small clearing and stared in amazement.

"You're a wolf demon."

The wolf growled angrily. It was the size of a cat, to the confusion of Hoshi, but it was one of the cutest things she had ever seen to be honest. The wolf was a deep silver with blue and black markings at the end of its large ears, paws, and its three tails. Wait, three tails? Hoshi took a double take and found it did have three tails. Interesting. A dark blue thunderbolt was on its shoulder like a tattoo which she kinda liked. She stared into its dark blue eyes and its fierce expression. Why was this creature calling for help? Her eyes slid over its tiny body and found its hind leg was broken and bleeding. So that was why. This was no ordinary wolf, but a demon wolf.

"Don't worry little one, I won't hurt you."

A long angry growl was her reply.

"If you didn't want help, why call for help?"

Silence for a moment as the wolf looked her over wearily. Was this demon going to help? Once she saw the hesitation, she didn't even hesitate in her own actions and zipped to the wounded creatures side. It growled lightly, but stopped when she gently removed the trap from its broken leg causing the least pain possible. The wolf demon stared her down. Hoshi removed a piece of dried meat from her pouch and offered it to the creature, who hungrily ate it.

"Hmm, you don't seem as fierce as you are."

The wolf made the sweetest little growling sound in response. Hoshi gently rubbed its ears and it made a happy sound, leaning into her hand. Hoshi smiled and picked up the little demon wolf, who affectionately rubbed its nose against her cheek.

"You are the sweetest thing," Hoshi crooned.

Another cute growl sound. Hoshi stared around her, trying to see if there were any others but none were in sight. She decided to keep the little thing and began to head back to her pup, who was probably still waiting for her.

"Would you like to live with me, little one?"

A happy bark.

"Hmm, if so, you need a name."

A confused whining sound came from her new pet.

"But I think I need to know your gender."

She gently rose up the creature so she could check its sex. It was a boy. The little demon wolf made protesting whining sounds at her inspection.

"Oh, I'm sorry little one. Now lets see.."

The little wolf stared up at her with trust in its eyes. He liked this demoness, she was so gentle and kind. He tilted his little head, as if in wait for her to say something.

"How about.. Juro?"

Angry growl. That meant no obviously.

"Um, Akitro?"

Growl.

"Montaro?"

Growl.

"Roka?"

Angrier growl. Definitely not.

"Ren?"

Growl.

She sighed lightly, wondering if this was hopeless for her. She had never been with good with names being as it was she had never tried to name something. Suddenly, a name entered her mind and she totally loved it. But would the little wolf demon like it?

"Hikaru?"

The little wolf demon began to wag his three tails happily and let off several happy barks in response. He liked it! Hoshi grinned, finally happy she had found a name and her little demon wolf was no longer nameless.

"Alright, then, Hikaru."

"Momma?"

Hoshi looked up at her pup's voice and smiled.

"Momma, who's that?"

"Meet our new pet, Hikaru."

Rin slowly approached her mother until she could see the little wolf in her arms. Her pup stared almost in amazement before grinning widely.

"He's so cute, Momma!"

Her pup reached out for the little wolf and picked him up before Hoshi could even react. Hoshi panicked for a moment but to her surprise, Hikaru began to lick Rin's face like no other. She grinned in response.

'He likes her.'

Hikaru suddenly whimpered in pain when his broken leg got jostled too harshy. Rin noticed and stared almost horrified into Hoshi's eyes.

"He's hurt Momma!"

"I know, pup. Let's head home so I can take care of his wound."

"Alright. Let's go home."

Hikaru let off a cute growling sound, making both girls smile in response.

**Awww they have a new pet! How cute! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review! :D**


	23. True Form

_Clip. Clip. Clip. Clip._

Hoshi slowly ran the blade down the side of the white wood figurine with practiced movements. She'd been working on this project since dawn and was determined not to make a single flaw into her current crafting project. It wouldn't do if the work was damaged in any way. The figurine was being carefully crafted to ensure no flaw graced its wooden works and it would deeply satisfy the demoness if she succeeded in her goal.

_Clip. Clip. Clip. Clip. Clip._

Nothing was going to disturb her. The soft rumble of the river nearby soothed her into a relaxed state and the soft wind in the trees filled her with an inner peace. During her time in solitude, one of the few places she'd been able to be free and in peace was when she was one with the Earth under her feet. Clearing her mind, she had let her mind drift away into the sweet soothing harmony of nature and felt the life about her in the trees, the flowers, and the animals. Her elements had drifted far and deep into the land about her letting her mind escape the pain and misery of her life and be free for a few stunning moments. But that had changed, but that didn't mean she still slipped away to be alone for a few fleeting moments and be one with the Earth once again, at peace.

_Clip. Clip. Clip. _

The time she had here gave her time to think and ponder over things. She could let her mind soar into the deepest thoughts of her own mind without a single disturbance until her pup or someone else came looking for her. The thought of her pup made her smile softly. Rin, her sweet little pup, had changed her life forever the moment she had found her but she wouldn't change it for the world. Hoshi loved that little girl with every piece of her heart. Rin had pulled Hoshi unknowingly out of the pit of despair Hoshi had considered her life into the one she lived now, the one she'd dreamed of. Because of that little girl, she had friends, a home, and she had a new little family. Herself, Rin, Hikaru, and even Sesshomaru.

_Clip. Clip. Clip. Clip. _

"Momma!"

Hoshi immediately looked in the direction of her pup, who was skipping to her side with a prancing Hikaru by her side. The demoness had to grin. Too adorable.

"Me and Shippo had so much fun," the little girl squealed. "Kagome took us to the river and we went swimming! Then we went back to her house and we played with Shippo's magic tricks before we went to go play tag and hide-n- seek!"

The demoness grinned before waving to the miko who was in the distance, who had obviously brought her pup to her. She was forever grateful to Kagome who always was willing to babysit Rin for her when necessary and watching her pup during the time she and Shippo played. Hoshi enjoyed the time she got alone, usually only an hour, but she still completely loved her pup and enjoyed the time she got with her. She would hate it when the time came when Rin grew up into a beautiful young lady. Hoshi felt a pang at that thought, but gave it no matter. Her pup was only 10. She still had many years to go before that time came, and Hoshi would treasure every moment of it.

"I'm glad you had fun, sweetheart. You ready for lunch?"

"Hai!"

The demoness scooped up the child into her arms and began to head home, sliding the dagger into its little sheath so it wouldn't accidently harm Rin. Her pup snuggled up against her and watched Hikaru chase a yellow butterfly ahead of them. Hoshi had done a job well done with healing the wounded wolf demon, and he was completely in good shape now under her care. Hikaru had come to completely adore his two owners he considered his family and loved the attention and love he got from them both. He would never leave them, the two girls sensed that in his behavior and how he never tried to ever leave, but they were glad. They loved that little wolf demon.

"Hikaru," Rin giggled. "Wait for me!"

The little wolf demon's reply was a happy bark before he bounded up to bat at the butterfly he continued to chase. Hoshi set down her pup and watched as the two chased the butterfly together into the woods. Hoshi sighed and was about to follow them when a voice called out to her. Oh great, this was just fantastic. But when she saw who it was that feeling quickly changed.

"Hoshi, wait," Sango called to her.

"Oh, hi Sango," Hoshi replied when the demon slayer caught up.

"Hello Hoshi. How goes things for you?"

"Things are great, actually. Yourself?"

"Honestly, I'm quite stressed out," the demon slayer admitted.

"Oh? Is there something I can do for you, Sango?"

"Actually, I came to ask a favor of you."

Hoshi just raised a eyebrow in response, obviously waiting.

"I hate to ask this of you, but would you consider watching my little ones for me tomorrow night?"

"Of course, Sango. I would love to."

"Oh, thank you."

Meanwhile, while the demoness and demon slayer had been talking, Rin and Hikaru had unknowingly run deeper into the woods than expected. The butterfly flew up into the trees before disappearing out of both their sights.

"Aww," Rin lightly complained. "It got away."

Bark.

Rin looked around her, but she knew where she was. She had explored the woods surrounding the village so often she swore she knew the woods by heart. She loved the beautiful nature around here and just enjoyed getting away sometimes to spend some time in these woods, but the best part was when either Hoshi or Sesshomaru accompanied her.

"We should probably get back to Momma she might get worried."

A bark of agreement was her answer. Rin reached down and picked up the little demon wolf, petting his fur softly as she turned to go in the direction they had come earlier.

"Going somewhere," a dark voice growled lightly.

The little girl whipped around to find someone not far away from her, staring her down almost hungrily. It was immediately obvious he was a demon. Orange hair draped down his shoulders, three black stripes on both his cheeks, and dark red eyes. A tiger demon. Rin lightly backed away when he slowly came closer, ignoring the outraged snarls of the little wolf.

"Who might you be?"

Rin couldn't answer. Her tongue seemed to be glued in the back of her throat. Never had she been afraid of demons, being as it was her parents were both demons and a hanyou uncle, but this demon frightened her. He stared at her if she was food and a dark aura seemed to coat him like a blanket. He was bad news.

"Skinny," he continued. "but still you have tender juicy human meat. Delicious."

Rin didn't know what to. She felt her fear begin to cloud her senses but the demon noticed at once, increasing her fear.

"Oh, don't worry, little one. I will make your death quick and painless."

Hikaru didn't like that comment. With a angry growl, he leaped out of his young human's masters arms and to Rin's shock, disappeared in a ball of blue ice cold wind. It disappeared as soon as it had appeared, and a huge wolf the size of small pony stood in front of her letting off a huge roar of anger before he pounced. Rin couldn't believe it. Was that Hikaru!

'He is just like Kilala!"

Rin knew it couldn't be anyone else but her beloved pet and friend. He looked just like he did when he was smaller, but he had two sabertooth fangs prodding from his upper lips but two smaller fangs prodded up from his lower unlike Kilala. He was a bit taller than the cat demon, but he had the same muscle and speed the cat demon did. Rin wasn't able to think farther than that as a horrible roar echoed from Hikaru as he sank his large teeth into the tiger demons arm. The offending demon yowled in pain before raising his other hand and slashing the wolf demon across his right eye. Hikaru let go with a yelp of pain, but he whirled around using his three tails and hip to smack the tiger demon into a nearby tree. Rin crouched as her wolf demon took a protective stance in front of her and snarled angrily in warning. The tiger demon stood up shaking angrily and Rin did the only thing she could think of.

"MOMMA!"

Hoshi's head snapped to the side as she heard her pup's cry and a angry roar from.. Hikaru? She didn't even give Sango a chance to ask what was the matter before she was gone. Her pup was in danger!

"NO HIKARU!"

Rin cringed away as the wolf demon was grabbed by the neck and thrown onto the ground harshly. The little girl heard something crack and a pained howl from her pet before he actually got back up and charged the tiger demon. He wouldn't ever touch his human girl! The tiger demon was caught off guard and the two went flying into a tree, bringing it to the ground with a loud crashing sound. Rin watched in horror as Hikaru was hit with a loud crack on the head before he went down, whining lightly with pain. The tiger demon immediately turned to her with a cruel smile on his face.

"Now since that is done with, let's get on with the plan shall we," he purred.

The tiger demon shot at her with inhuman speed with claws outstretched for the kill. Hikaru struggled to his feet and went to protect her, but it was too late. He couldn't get there fast enough!

"MOMMA," Rin screamed before raising her arms in her weak defense.

Suddenly there was a loud sound that sounded like someone crashing into another before angry hisses sounded from all around. Rin raised her head in amazement to see Hoshi in front of her in a protective stance her eyes completely red in anger. The tiger demon had been slammed away from her during midflight and had apparently crashed into another tree upon impact but he was still on his feet, growling.

"How dare you try to kill my pup," Hoshi hissed angrily.

"Your _pup_?"

Hoshi ignored his question but stared down her opponent with narrowed eyes keeping track of his every movement. He would die for trying to kill Rin!

"Hikaru," Hoshi commanded softly. "Get Rin out of here, now."

The wolf demon immediately trotted to the human girls side and nudged her lightly. Rin stared at her mother almost in horror and concern. She wanted her to leave her! No, she couldn't leave Hoshi with this monster! Hoshi smelt her pup's hesitation on her scent and quickly turned her head lightly to look at her pup, but keeping her enemy within eyesight.

"Go Rin. I will be fine. GO!"

Rin jumped onto the wolf demons back without question, she would never disobey Hoshi! Hikaru glanced at his mistress one last time before taking to the skies with the little girl holding on tightly to his fur. She'd be okay, he knew it. But Rin stared behind her at the smaller figures of Hoshi and the tiger demon until they vanished from her sight blocked by the trees.

'She's safe.'

Hoshi felt herself relax slightly when her pup was out of danger immediately feeling better once Rin was out of sight. She had about had a heart attack at the sight of a demon leaping at her little baby fully prepared to kill her and had never been so glad for her extreme speed. If Rin had gotten hurt, she would have never forgiven herself! The tiger demon began to slightly shift foot to foot, glaring at her.

"You took my dinner," he hissed darkly.

Hoshi didn't reply. She had been taught not to exchange harsh words during or before battle, so she wouldn't even waste a spare of energy or her breath on a worthless scum. The tiger demon charged her claws outstretched and Hoshi was ready, catching his hand with her own tightly snapping it to the side breaking his wrist. He howled in pain before his eyes glowed deeper red. Hoshi swallowed lightly before gritting her teeth. The battle had begun.

Rin began to tremble in fear as large clouds of dirt erupted from the ground like volcanoes and loud cracks of trees being torn down sounded in her ears. Over the sounds of battle, she heard angry roars and outraged hisses but every once in awhile a howl of pain would sound out. Rin tightened her grip on Hikaru's fur. Hoshi would be okay, she would win! She wouldn't die and leave her! But as the sounds grew more violent, Rin didn't even know what to think.

'Bloody curses,' Hoshi thought angrily.

The demoness wiped a trail of blood from the side of her mouth before spitting out a glob of blood from her mouth. The tiger demon was definitely more powerful than he had first appeared to be, even she had to admit that. Hoshi was covered in bloody gashes and cuts, sweat, and grain stains but at least she wasn't as bad as the tiger demon was.

"DIE!"

She whirled around to see the tiger demon leaping for her with all his possible speed but she snatched him around the neck easily before throwing him into a nearby tree. He yowled with pain before glaring at her, his eyes darkening.

'Uh oh.'

He exploded in a ball of orange fur appearing in his true form before her. He was huge, but not as tall as some demons she had seen in her past but still impressive. He leaped at her with another roar but she dodged him before running for her life. She didn't want to expose her true self! Rin was around still and probably watching, but how would she react to her true form? The tiger demon was right behind her, tearing up trees as he went.

"Where's Momma?"

Rin looked below her at the trees but she could see no sight of the demoness. Hikaru let off a small whine, sharing the same thoughts as the human girl on his back. Where was the demoness? Suddenly both of them heard a yelp of pain that sounded eerily familiar before a limp body was thrown into the air with a huge tiger after it. Rin recognized the body and screamed in horror. It was Momma!

Hoshi was reciting every swear word she knew as she was thrown into the air. Her side screamed with pain from the impact. The tiger demon was right below her with a almost amused but victorious expression on his smug face. Suddenly, Hoshi heard her pup's scream and glanced in the direction it came from righting herself using her wind powers. She could smell Rin's tears and fear!

"MOMMA!"

Hoshi swore time froze as she stared at her pup's panicked expression she could see from the distance that separated them. What could she do? Rin saw the tiger demon coming after her mother with speed he hadn't had before but why wasn't Hoshi transforming to fight back? Suddenly, she understood. Was Hoshi afraid Rin would be afraid of her true form? Well, that wasn't going to happen. She had seen Sesshomaru's true form and he didn't frighten her!

"MOMMA, TRANSFORM!"

The demoness froze in surprise as she flew with her wind powers away from the tiger demon. Transform? Did her pup just tell her to..? The tiger demon seemed to get annoyed with the human child and to Hoshi's horror, switched from her to Rin! Hoshi snarled and leaped forward, finally shifting to her true form.

'He will die,' was her only thought.

Rin watched in amazement as Hoshi disappeared in a ball of green and blue swirling colors as she moved forward before the most beautiful creature leaped from the ball. Only Sesshomaru could ever compete with Hoshi's true form's beauty. With a roar, Hoshi sank her talons into the smaller tiger demon. The tiger demon began to panic and tried to get away, but her grasp was too strong for him! Rin turned away as Hoshi's head shot forward and sank into her enemies neck before jerking her head sharply, snapping his spine. The tiger demon yowled, but it was cut short as Hoshi's paw disappeared within his chest tearing out his heart with a quick moment. The body jerked violently before it fell into the trees below them with a crash. Rin was completely amazed. That was fast.

"Wow," she whispered.

The beautiful head turned to look at her almost with a shocked expression. Rin gazed at Hoshi with wonder. The silver scales coating her long snake like body shined like diamonds in the sun. Long light green fur ran down her back starting from the front of Hoshi's black horns to the tip of her tail. Fins prodded from the back of Hoshi's cheeks and the tip of her tail was quite like a fish, waving back in forth in the light breeze. Her eyes were bright red, but a slit of sky blue was all that remained from her human eyes. Rin began to giggle when she noticed Hoshi looked like she had a mustache with light green fur at the ends.

"Your beautiful, Momma!"

Hoshi stared in disbelief. Rin thought she was pretty? Why wasn't she afraid of her? She looked extremely fierce and powerful in her true form then why..? Hoshi suddenly understood. Sesshomaru. He must have revealed his true form to Rin too, so she wasn't afraid. Her adoptive parents would never harm her. Hoshi let off a affectionate growl before slowly lowering her head to her pup, who hugged her muzzle. Hoshi blinked in surprise. Hikaru even didn't appear fazed by her appearance but licked her nose lightly. He knew who she was, though she looked completely different. Rin smiled at her.

"Thanks for saving me, Momma."

Hoshi gave her pup a small toothy grin, making Rin laugh before she patted her mother's nose. The demoness drifted away from them and shifted back to her human form, being caught as Hikaru dove underneath her before she could call on her wind. Rin immediately hugged her and Hoshi smiled, laying a cheek on Rin's soft hair as Hikaru took them home.

'Thank you, Pup.'

**Woah, Hoshi's true form revealed! :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter my readers! I sure did ;) Please review, I love to hear feedback **


	24. Acception

'I wonder what he would say now,' Hoshi thought softly to herself.

The demoness had been thinking about her past hard since her battle with the tiger demon she had defeated not an hour ago. Before her time with the demon who had taken her in as his own, she had been an inexperienced fighter barely able to win half the battles she had been forced into but yet she still managed to win with her claws and daggers, the only things her true father had ever been able to teach her before his death. Yes, her true father had taught her how to survive in the wilderness and how to forge weapons, but how did those things help her in battle? She had received countless fatal wounds and numerous scars in her younger years, but she survived them all. Then he had come. He saved her, though he hadn't even known her, and taken her in as his own into his protection. Never had she thought another would care for her fate, but he did. He had taught her everything she knew now. How to properly fight with her daggers and claws, how to use her elements though he didn't even know them himself except poison which he helped her master, how to faster than enemies and find weaknesses, how to be fearless and strong during hard times in battle or elsewhere, and taught her to fight with new weapons and techniques sharing his own battle secrets with her! Hoshi was an experienced powerful warrior now! The only times she had been horribly injured in battle were when the two asian demon dragons attacked her in the sky and when the frog demon got hold of her at Tiger Lake. But there were times when even he, the powerful demon he was, got horribly injured. Because of his training and his fatherly feelings toward her, she was still alive knowing he wanted her to move on and live her life though he was gone from this world. She wouldn't ever see him again in this life, but she would honor his memory by using what he taught her and how he had forever changed her until they met again in the next life.

"Momma, are you going to be okay?"

Hoshi looked up from wrapping her wounded arm to find her pup gazing at her with an upset expression on her face, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. The demoness immediately felt concern radiate through her being.

"I'm fine, pup. Nothing that won't heal within a few days."

She pulled Rin into her lap and hugged her tightly to her chest, trying to comfort the upset child. Rin sniffed softly and buried her face into Hoshi's neck letting the warmth and comfort Hoshi's embrace gave her take away her concern and pain. She never wanted to see her mother be hurt like that again. But Hoshi hadn't been nearly as injured as the tiger demon had been and the wounds where nowhere near serious, she knew that now. She would be fine.

"Don't fret, little one," Hoshi crooned softly to her, petting her hair softly.

How couldn't she? It was all her fault Hoshi had been hurt! She had run into the woods leaving her mother behind but if she hadn't gone this wouldn't have happened at all! Hoshi must have sensed the way her thoughts were going because she began to rock her pup back and forth comfortingly.

"It is not your fault, Rin. You were only playing and nothing more, so do not blame yourself. Things like this happen."

Rin's eyes closed before she leaned her head against Hoshi's shoulder. She hated to admit it to herself, but Hoshi was right. She couldn't blame herself, it truly wasn't her fault. It was the tiger demon's, for being so close to the village and daring to attack her. She was glad the battle was over and done with, and her mother was alright. But one thing bothered her. Where the heck was Inuyasha during the battle? Usually he would have showed up yelling "Wind Scar" and ignoring Hoshi's protest to let her take care of this herself.

'I wish daddy was here,' Rin thought softly. 'He could of have helped Hoshi!'

Hoshi gently brushed her pup's hair away from her eyes before her elfin looking ears perked up catching angry and panicked voices approaching the hut. Apparently they had guests. But as she continued listening in, she was able to pick up who it was. She stood up carrying her pup before walking outside to meet their visitors. Rin quietly remained in her arms but completely alert to what was going on. The group of people approached them and Rin could see Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo approaching them.

"Hoshi, Rin," Kagome gasped. "Are you alright?"

"Of course we are. Why do you ask, miko?"

"We saw a dragon demon fighting a tiger demon above the trees due west and we were worried about you because you didn't show up in the village!"

'Crap they noticed.'

"I see," Hoshi replied softly, not knowing what else to say.

"Didn't you see it?"

"No, I didn't."

"But may I ask where you were when we were at the village protecting the villagers? I thought you would have shown up though!"

"I was protecting Rin," Hoshi stated. It was the truth, after all.

'So that is where Inuyasha was.'

"I found the tiger demons body in the woods," Inuyasha spoke up before his mate could reply. "I couldn't find the scent of the dragon demon as it only appeared in the sky and I couldn't get up high enough to get a whiff of it."

"Yes, but that concerns me," Miroku replied before Hoshi could.

"You guys we can speak of this later," Kagome scolded lightly. "Hoshi and Rin are okay as well! No one was hurt and we should be grateful the dragon demon didn't target us."

Hoshi winced lightly at the last statement. Why would she ever attack the village when she lived here? But her friends didn't know who the 'dragon demon' was however so she couldn't blame them. She would actually prefer not to tell them it was her, but things were starting to work their way to forcing herself to do so. She didn't want them attacking her if she ever was in her true form.

This matter is too big a concern, Kagome. The dragon demon might still be in the area and may attack a nearby village or even us later on! We should eliminate the demon to ensure everyone's safety."

"I agree with Miroku," Inuyasha stated. "We should kill it while we have the chance!"

Hoshi lowered her head forward until her bangs covered her eyes. She didn't like the direction this conversation was taking. But thank the stars she rarely transformed to her true form so she shouldn't be concerned but.. why did it bother her so? Rin stared almost in disbelief at her friends. Didn't they realize the pain they were causing her mother?

"That dragon demon was scary," Shippo whined lightly.

"I agree with you, Shippo," Miroku answered. "It carried a powerful aura and I could feel its power from a mile away."

"But I didn't feel any evil aura," Kagome snapped. "The dragon demon didn't have a single ounce of an evil aura in its body! I sensed a pure power, quite like mine."

Hoshi could barely listen to her friends talk anymore. She truly was grateful to Kagome for standing up for her, though unknowingly on her part. She could feel her pup shaking lightly, out of rage or fear she didn't know but she didn't want to find out, honestly.

"We should still kill it," Inuyasha snapped back.

"If that is all the business you had with me," Hoshi stated coldly. "I will be going now."

The others stared at her to see a pained expression on her face but a dead look flickered in the demoness's eyes, almost looking sad. What had gotten into her? Hoshi put down Rin before turning away, intending to walk into her hut and hopefully ignore what the others were saying but hoping they'd leave. She couldn't bear to listen anymore. Rin finally lost it. How could they say such things!

"How could you," the little girl shrieked angrily.

Silence was her answer as the others stared her down completely baffled by her reaction. Hoshi even had stopped in her tracks to listen in to what her pup had to say. She could smell the fury on her pup's scent but she also detected.. pain and hurt? Was her pup affected by what the others had said, just like her?

"What is with you," Inuyasha growled. "We are trying to exterminate a demon here to ensure the safety of others, so whats your problem?"

"You still don't get it do you," Rin growled.

"Rin, what are you talking about," Kagome gently asked.

"That dragon demon you all were talking about killing! You don't understand do you!"

Kagome was completely confused. What was Rin going on about? The others stared down the little girl trying to get what she was going at. Hoshi stared at the ground in front of her, waiting for the moment her pup would spill.

"Are you telling us to not kill that demon," Miroku asked kindly.

"Yes!"

"Why," Shippo asked his best friend. "That dragon demon is scary! Didn't you see how big it was and how powerful it was?"

"YOU STILL DON'T GET IT! DON'T YOU GET THAT THAT DRAGON DEMON WAS _HOSHI_!"

Stunned silence met Rin's statement as the others gazes shot to the demoness who had gone very stiff in her back. The little girl could see amazement flicker in their eyes for a moment before understanding filled their expressions.

"Hoshi, we didn't know.."

"It's fine," the demoness spit out.

"No, it's not. We're sorry we didn't know."

"It's truly fine, Kagome."

"We're really sor-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT," Hoshi shrieked.

Hoshi whipped around to face them with a graceful turn on her part, but no one else noticed that part. All they could see was Hoshi's red eyes glowing in utter fury. Rin immediately could feel the strong demonic aura that surrounded the demoness but quickly could see it glowing a bright blue around her. Her mother had lost control of herself and her inner demon was taking over! Hoshi had once told her in the past her inner demon didn't take hearing or being almost killed over and over well at all and whenever that happened, her inner demon went into a rage. She couldn't take it anymore!

"NO MOMMA!"

Rin leaped forward dodging the people who no longer even registered in Rin's mind as they tried to grab her. No one would get in her way of getting to Hoshi! The little girl ran straight to the shaking demoness and threw her arms around her waist tightly, closing her eyes.

"DON'T TRANSFORM MOMMA!"

Hoshi stilled at the sound of her pup's voice before registering what was happening. Her inner demon was shrieking angrily in her head and trying to force her to shift to her true form to cut down those who dared threaten her. Hoshi froze in horror. NO!

'How dare they threaten us,' her inner demon screamed.

'NO!'

'No one lives who dares threaten us!'

'They are our friends!'

'Not anymore,' her inner demon spit angrily.

'STOP!'

Hoshi immediately began to fight against her inner demon against the control she had over her. Her inner demon growled angrily but didn't put up much of a fight.

'Why do you do this,' her inner demon whispered. 'They try to kill us.'

'Because we'd be a monster if we killed the few who finally accepted us for who we are.'

Her inner demon quieted for a long moment but didn't release the hold she had over her. The demonic power still flowed through her veins and her body called for her to shift to her true form. They would see their true power! No one would stand in their way! Hoshi fought hard to gain control over herself.

'This cannot happen!'

Rin clung to her mother tightly, not releasing the hold on her waist she had. Hoshi couldn't transform! Hoshi shook her head side to side growling lightly but she made no move to pull Rin away or even try to move her feet forward. Rin could see her mother was fighting for control once again! She had seen Sesshomaru fighting for control over himself a few times during the times she accompanied him and even Inuyasha had battles with himself. Hoshi wouldn't harm her!

"Don't transform," Rin sobbed. "Stay with me!"

"I will."

The little girl gasped in surprise and her eyes shot up to gaze into Hoshi's eyes that were slowly fading back to normal. The demoness crouched onto the ground and let her pup hug her tightly who was sobbing lightly in relief before turning the hug. The others slowly approached her once again but stopped when her eyes snapped to them.

"Hoshi.."

"I'm sorry," the demoness softly replied.

They knew what she was apologizing for. Kagome lightly smiled and placed a hand on the demoness's shoulder, not afraid any longer.

"It's okay."

Hoshi gave a weak smile in return. She felt awful for almost transforming and losing herself to her inner demon, who would have killed them given the chance. But they forgave her and even understood. Never would she let her control slip away again. But as she gazed down at her pup, she would be eternally grateful to her.

'Thank you, Rin. If you hadn't been here, I would have done the unthinkable. Thank you.'

**Wowness! Poor Hoshi, almost at the point of killing her friends D: Hmmm, I wonder who that mysterious demon is who saved Hoshi in her past.. XD I hope you enjoyed this chapter and review please, love to hear feedback! **


	25. Uncle

"Uh, hi momma," came a soft voice from the doorway.

Hoshi nearly had a heart attack as her pup slowly wandered into their hut that afternoon during her daily meeting with Kagome and Sango, with a torn up kimino and several cuts on her arms and legs. To her surprise, Rin wasn't even crying but looking quite embarrassed instead. That baffled Hoshi a bit, but she nevertheless rushed to Rin's side.

"What on earth happened," Hoshi questioned as she led her pup into the hut examining her already.

"Rin was chasing Hikaru when she tripped and fell into a rose bush."

The demoness wanted to sigh. From the state of her pup, it appeared like some animal had attacked her out of hunger or something. Sango and Kagome lightly laughed making Rin blush lightly but quickly stopped when Hoshi sent them a death glare. She didn't like it when people laughed at others when they were hurt.

"And why were you chasing Hikaru?"

"He took Shippo's top so we chased him."

Hoshi smiled lightly. That little wolf demon loved to play with the children and if they didn't pay much attention to him, he'd certainly find a way to play with them. Like for example, his stunt earlier apparently taking Shippo's top.

"I see."

"That reminds me, Hoshi, how are your wounds?"

The demoness in answer lifted up the sleeve of her yellow kimino to let them examine the almost completely healed wound on her arm. She healed fast, apparently. It had only been a few days ago that she had battled the tiger demon and yet already appeared not to have ever gone into battle. Inuyasha took at least twice as long to heal, but that was expected as he was half human..

"Wow," Kagome breathed.

Hoshi lightly shrugged in answer before she lifted up Rin's kimono above her knees to examine the damage done. The skin was only rubbed raw from obviously sliding on the ground but that was about it to Hoshi's relief. She was about to attend to the wounded area when a soft knocking sound sounded from the doorway before a young lady stuck her head in looking quite frightened.

"Excuse me, Lady Hoshi?"

"Hai," Hoshi responded as she tilted her head in question.

"May I speak to you, please. It's urgent."

"Of course, come on in."

The girl glanced at Sango and Kagome for a second before returning her gaze to the demoness.

"Privately, if you don't mind, Lady Hoshi."

"As you wish."

"I'll take over for you," Kagome cut in.

"Thank you."

Hoshi rose and followed the young girl out of the hut immediately, sensing the girls urgency. Rin watched her mother leave quietly and returned her gaze to the miko. But before she had, she had completely missed the look between Kagome and Sango. What did the young girl want to say to Hoshi that didn't want to be heard by them?

"Thank you for accompanying me, Lady Hoshi."

"You are welcome. Now, what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Someone came by the village to look for you?"

Hoshi froze in surprise. That was the last thing she had expected to hear. If it had been Sesshomaru he would have just come to her hut and everyone in the village knew where she lived of course. Her enemies thought she was dead. So who in the heck was looking for her?

"Who?"

"I don't know," the girl replied nervously. "He had a dark raspy voice and he was really tall, but I couldn't see his face because he wore a hood. He showed me a picture of you and asked me if I had ever seen you, but I said no and he said if I saw you at any point to let him know immediately."

"Did he give you a name?"

"No, but he called himself Kai."

Hoshi's eyes closed. So he had finally come to seek her out once again. But how did he know she was alive? The rumors were she was dead and yet he had guessed she was secretly alive, to her amazement because he never seemed to bright. She glanced at the girl.

"Thank you for telling me."

"You're welcome, Lady Hoshi."

Rin winced lightly as she walked around the hut feeling the pull and pain of her raw burn. There wasn't much to do about it but wait for it to heal. Until then, she wouldn't be running around much. The cloth in the doorway of the hut was swept aside and a very pale Hoshi walked in, her eyes appearing dead.

"Hoshi," Kagome questioned at the sight of her demoness friend.

"Momma?"

Hoshi tilted her head to look at her pup for a moment before turning to the miko.

"Kagome, would you watch Rin for me?"

"Of course, but why-"

"Just watch Rin, I'll be back shortly."

Hoshi ran out of the hut before anyone could answer her. Rin was completely confused by her mother's behavior missing the concerned glance between the two women in the hut. What was going on? One minute Hoshi is acting normal then she comes back all strange. Maybe something was happening she didn't want them to know about or see? Whatever the case, they would remain here until her return.

'Why did he have to come now?'

The demoness ran through the trees appearing as a blur to anyone who saw her zip by. He just had to come by now? It had been fifty years since she had last seen him and she had hoped he'd leave her alone for longer, but it appeared it wasn't going to be that way. She finally caught onto his scent after a good mile run heading southwest. It was fresh, so she hadn't missed him by a long shot. She just wanted to get this over with and done. She slowed when she detected his breathing not far away from her.

"I know you're here, don't hide from me," she murmured.

There was a slight stirring of the air around her before a figure wrapped in a cloak appeared before her. His hood was tilted forward so he could look at her properly. He was not much taller than her, but he seemed to always mock her by trying to appear more taller.

"Is that the way you greet someone," he murmured.

"Well, then," she glared at him. "Greetings, _Uncle Kaito_."

**Oh my goodness what is this? Hoshi has an UNCLE? Sorry for the short chapter, but let's see what happens shall we? **


	26. Fang

"It has been a long time, Hoshi."

"Not long enough I'm afraid," the demoness hissed coldly in response.

"Now now, dearest," he crooned softly. "No need to get hostile with me."

Hoshi couldn't help but glare at him, disbelief radiating throughout her being. He was kidding, right? Why shouldn't she be hostile with him? He may be her uncle, but he wasn't close to her at all and he never came to see her except only when he was bored, probably. He barely even knew her! But her question was why did he even bother after all this time?

"Come, sit with me."

He slowly walked over to a broken tree and sat down, smoothing out his cloak before patting the spot beside him gently. The demoness glowered at him for a full minute, not liking this turn of events. What exactly was he up to? He hadn't done this before in the past, but he usually just spoke to her for a few moments before finally disappearing yet again from her life for who knows how long. So why now? She approached watching his every movement carefully before taking a seat herself, but as far from him as possible without him making a fuss. He sighed lightly.

"Do you really think I'm a threat, Hoshi?"

"You learn to be very careful and defensive around strangers," she growled.

"Stranger? I am no stranger to you," he gently replied.

"Actually you are. You barely know me and I barely know you so that makes us strangers."

"That may be true, but we are still family, Hoshi."

"How I'd like to believe that," she muttered.

He let out a long sigh, probably in exasperation, before lowering his hood so she could finally look him in the eye. Shoulder length light green hair was pulled back into a ponytail at the base of his neck, pale skin glowed lightly in the sun, and dark green eyes stared her down almost with regret. She glared at him in return, not liking the look he was giving her.

"You may think we aren't family, Hoshi, but we are linked by blood."

She was silent for a long moment obviously pondering this.

"True enough," she finally muttered.

He sighed lightly, running a hand through his hair shaking it out. He didn't really like how things were turning out.

"So how do you fare," he questioned gently.

"I fare well, uncle."

"That is good. I am glad things worked out for you after all."

She turned to look at him a eyebrow raised. What did he mean? He smiled gently at her when he saw the wondering look about her.

"I am aware you have taken in a human girl as your pup, correct?"

"How did you know about that," she growled furiously.

"I heard some of the villagers speaking of it in the village you reside. I was only passing through when I heard your name mentioned and figured out you must have faked your death, hmm?"

"I almost did die," she admitted. "But my pup saved me."

Kaito raised an eyebrow in response. His young powerful niece was saved by nothing but a mortal girl, a human no less? Hoshi didn't like the look he was getting in his eyes.

"You touch her, you will die," she threatened with a furious growl.

"I will not touch your human girl, Hoshi. I have no need to meddle in others affairs. That is your choice and I will not get in the way, but I would like to meet her one day perhaps."

Hoshi was a bit surprised by his answer, but didn't respond. It would be better if she remained silent for now. He glanced at the woods around him for a moment before returning his gaze to her.

"I am sorry, dearest," he softly said.

"Sorry?"

Hoshi was baffled. What on earth was he going on about?

"I would usually visit you every month to ensure you were well and safe, as you are aware, but since over 100 years have passed since our last meeting I-"

"Wait," she said overriding him. "Did you say _100 years_?"

"Yes?"

"But I thought it was only 50 years ago, not 100! How did the time go?"

"Yes, I know," he crooned softly. "I tried to come to you like usual, every month, but my leaders must have sensed I was up to something because I suppose they saw me sneaking away for long periods of time. They began to have others track me to see what I was up to. I couldn't lead them to you, so I wandered senselessly around until only 6 months ago they gave up. I proved I was 'innocent' and immediately began to search for you when I was finally not being spied on!"

Hoshi was stunned. So that is where he was after all these years? He had been trying to protect her! She glanced away feeling quite ashamed of her quick judgment the moment she had seen him again. She heard him sigh before he gently grabbed her chin and gently forced her to look at him.

"I am sorry. I wanted to contact you, but I didn't out of fear for your safety. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

"That's where you have been, all these years," she whispered softly to him.

"Yes."

She wiped her eyes, feeling tears begin to swell up. She wouldn't break down now! The last time she had completely broken down was when her adopted demon father had died in battle after she learned of his death. Kaito watched his niece gently waiting for her to recoup. When she did, he stared up at the sky for a long moment.

"You remind me so much of your mother," he murmured.

"Huh?"

"You are so much like her, your mother. You are kind and gentle, but I can see some of your father traits in you of course. My younger sister loved you like no other, Hoshi."

She glanced away. It was still hard to talk about her parents, even after all these years. How she had loved them.

"Hoshi, dearest?"

"Hai?"

"I know you barely can remember your mother. You were so young when she died that night so long ago protecting you so you might live. You probably cannot even remember your father very well."

His niece remained silent, but he knew she was listening. What he said was true, after all. She barely knew either of her parents, and they were probably nothing but a blur in her mind. He continued.

"But let me tell you this. Your mother and father loved you dearly and considered you their little angel from the heavens. They may be dead now, but they live in you, Hoshi. They are apart of you, flesh and blood, and always will be. They live in you. You are your parents continuing legacy. They were both powerful beings in their race and they fused their power in you. So don't hate them for dying. They died to protect you, so you might survive and live long in this world."

Hoshi felt tears swell up in her eyes at her uncles words. She was her parents continuing legacy? Her parents lived in her? Never had she heard those words spoken to her and it filled her with a deep pride and joy. Her uncle was right though. Her parents created her out of their love and she would forever cherish what they had done for her so she could live on. She wouldn't fail them! She only hoped they would be proud of her in the end, when she finally returned to them in the heavens.

"Hoshi?"

"Uncle Kaito?"

He reached inside his dark blue kimino and pulled out a long white box, offering it to her. She stared at it wearily. What was he giving her? He sighed when he saw her hesitation.

"Your mother wanted me to give this to you when you came of age. I believe now is that time."

"My mother?"

"Yes.. Before she died she told me to give this to you as her last gift to you. Please, accept what your mother wanted you to have."

Hoshi took the box from her uncle's hands and slowly took a deep breath. Never had she thought she was receive something from her deceased mother and yet now she was holding a gift her mother wanted her to have. She hadn't expected this at all when she had tracked down her uncle.

"Uncle Kaito?"

"Yes?"

"I know my mother had light green hair like me and sparkling dark green eyes. She was always smiling and had the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. But I..But.. I.."

Uncle Kaito's eyes got sad at the mention of his younger sister. He was a bit surprised Hoshi remembered her even at all. She had only been about the age of a 7 year old at the time of her mother's death and over 400 years had passed since that time. He thought it was quite amazing she even remembered those things.

"What is it," he questioned.

Hoshi took a deep breath before trying again.

"But I don't remember her name. What was my mother's name?"

"Your mother's name was Kasumi," Kaito whispered sadly.

"Kasumi…"

Hoshi closed her eyes for a long moment thinking hard of her mother's face but it wouldn't come to her. She couldn't remember, but she remembered what her hair color was and everything else. Why? How she wished she could remember. Her mother's face was just a blur. When she opened her eyes, she gazed at the box for a moment. She would accept this gift from her mother. Kasumi had wanted her to have it. Slowly she opened it and a piece of brown leather met her eyes, folded over something. She began to unfold the leather when two pieces of yellow parchment fell to the ground when the breeze blew them from the box.

"What's that," her uncle questioned.

Hoshi couldn't answer. Slowly the demoness bent over and picked up the two folded yellowed parchments before raising them to her eyes, finding her name on the back of one of them. She slowly placed the other paper in the box and slowly unfolded the paper, shaking. Once it was completely opened, her eyes widened. It was a letter from her mother! She slowly began to read.

_My dearest Hoshi,_

_You will probably not remember me, maybe some or not at all. But I cannot blame you, Hoshi. You were so young at the time of my death that fateful day, the day that tore you and I apart. I am so sorry I left you before you were ready my little one. You will never know me, your mother, but let me tell you something. I will never regret the day I died to protect you so you might live, but I hope you will understand my sacrifice. I wanted you to live. I wanted you to be happy. You will never know how much I longed to be able to watch you grow up into the beautiful demoness you are now and how I wished to be there for you through it all. But I will never be able to do so. Hoshi, I love you beyond anything. You were my sweet pup, full of love and joy, my endless little sunshine. You were my pride and joy. I will understand if you hate me for leaving you but I hope one day I can gain your forgiveness. Hoshi, I may be dead and everyone thinks my legacy is over but it far from over. I forever live in you and my legacy lives in you, my daughter. My legacy is carried on by you. Never forget who you are, Hoshi. You are my daughter. My legacy. Never forget._

_ Love,_

_ Your mother, Kasumi _

Hoshi felt the hot tears swell up in her eyes before they spilled onto her cheeks. Her hands tightened lightly on the letter shaking lightly. Never had she imagined her mother had cared so deeply for her, enough to die to ensure she might live. She felt her uncle's worried gaze on her face, but she ignored that and reached for the other paper.

"Are you okay," he murmured.

"I'm fine," she shakingly replied.

She unfolded the parchment and stared, crying even harder. It was a picture of their family! Her mother stood in the left of the picture her light green hair pulled back into a ponytail with a leather headband around her forehead. Her dark green eyes were full of love and laughter. She wore a pink kimino with a brown sash around her middle. Next to her, stood her father. His sky blue hair was pulled back into a ponytail just like her mother and his sky blue eyes were crinkled at the sides full of laughter. Silver surrounded his eyes just like her! And in the center stood herself, full of smiles and happiness. They'd pulled her hair back as well to match her parents and her blue eyes twinkled happily as they all stared at her. Hoshi closed her eyes, feeling the tears drop from her cheeks.

"Hoshi?"

She wordlessly handed her uncle the picture and he inhaled softly.

"Oh, Hoshi," he whispered.

"It's okay. I finally understand."

He gave her a confused look but she ignored him. Hoshi slowly opened up the gift fully before staring at the gift itself, what her mother had wanted her to have. It was a pair of daggers, but not any pair. They were her mothers. The handles were a dark brown with green swirl decorations and to her surprise, small emeralds in certain places and large ones at the ends. The blade itself was a silver with a green sliver running through it to the sharp point. They were beautiful, but deathly. She heard her uncle gasp.

"She gave you her special daggers?"

"Special?"

"They aren't just any daggers, Hoshi. They appear as such, but they were made from one of your mother's fangs! They also hold this special power to when you click them together in a certain way they turn into large swords or if you pull the emeralds off here at the end they will link together and form a double sided blade!"

Hoshi gaped. No way! Her mother wouldn't give her something so valuable… but she did. She pulled out the daggers and immediately felt the power they held. She held a weapon that was forged from her mother's fang! She stood up and felt an urge to click the blades together to form a triangle like shape and gasped in shock as the blades grew in length to form the two swords at least 2 and a half feet long each. Her uncle stared.

"You have the power to wield them," he gasped.

"What do you mean?"

"Others used to try picking up the daggers to see if they could use Kasumi's sacred weapon, but when they touched it they electrocuted them or if they did manage to pick them up, would be very heavy and wouldn't let the user tap into the magic they had. You must be able to use them, because its your mothers fang and you are her daughter."

Hoshi stared at her new weapons and clicked them the way she had before, watching as they strunk back into their dagger forms. Her mother had given her this gift and she would never misuse them. She would honor her mother's last gift to her! Uncle Kaito came up behind her and turned her around, placing his hands on her shoulders staring firmly at her.

"Your mother believed in you, Hoshi. Don't fail her or make her regret giving you her most precious possession."

"I won't. I never will."

To her shock, Uncle Kaito yanked her into a hug and hugged her roughly. She didn't know what to do, especially since she held two daggers in her hands.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you, Hoshi. I hope you can forgive me."

"I do forgive you, uncle, but you aren't the only one I forgive. I forgive mother. I hated her at first for leaving me alone in the world without her, but now I understand. She did it to protect me. She did it because she loved me."

"Yes."

Suddenly there was a long angry growl behind Uncle Kaito and the two demons froze. Uh oh. Kaito slowly turned around to meet the outraged gaze of a certain dog demon lord behind him. Hoshi's eyes widened.

"Sesshomaru!"

**Woah, so much has happened to Hoshi in this chapter! And uh oh, Sesshomaru is NOT happy XD let's see what happens in the next chapter! Enjoy and review please! **


	27. Mine

'The mother of all that's holy,' Kaito cursed fearfully in his thoughts.

The dragon demon began to back away slowly from the unblinking outraged glare from the silver haired being in front of him, knowing if he didn't his neck would be wrung into oblivion. He hated to back down from a threat, even if he was naturally a gentle being, but the look he was receiving dared him to stand up for himself. But he knew better. The anger radiating from this demon seemed to come in violent waves and it frightened him more than anything he had ever experienced, even more than the deathly battles he'd been in and the dangerous situations he'd been through. The thing that scared him the most however was his mate's anger but now it seemed nothing but a playful game compared to this demon's fury. As he gazed up into those narrowed, outraged, and glowing golden eyes he knew he was completely screwed. Badly. But what had he done wrong to anger this demon?

'I'm going to die.'

Sesshomaru glared at the worthless demon before him ignoring when his name slipped past the demoness's lips. How dare this pitiful demon touch what rightfully belonged to him, _his _Hoshi? No one should ever lay a single claw on the demoness, _his _demoness no less, and should be allowed to get away with it without punishment. How he longed to tear apart this demon slowly and painfully into the smallest pieces he could before he burned the pieces and turned this creature into nothing but a pile of ashes. But he restrained himself, despite his inner demon screaming in fury for his death. He should pay with his flesh and blood for laying a hand on what was theirs!

'How dare he touch our mate,' his inner demon nearly screamed in fury.

'Silence.'

'He should die for touching her! Only we can touch what is ours!'

It took all of Sesshomaru's will to keep his inner demon contained. His beast continued to fight against his master's power, yelling to be set free and be able to take over to exterminate this demon. He wouldn't take what was theirs! No one would stand in his way to protect her! But nothing he could do broke Sesshomaru's tight control over him to his frustration. Why was his master just staring at the dragon demon and not taking action! Was it his pride holding him back? The inner demon began to fight even harder against Sesshomaru, but secretly began to wait when his master would lose his temper and he could take over before the dog demon could realize it.

'Oh crap,' the dragon demon groaned.

Kaito cringed away lightly when he saw the demon's eyes begin to turn red in fury. What had he done wrong? He didn't understand! The last thing he wanted was a battle and pull his young niece into this! He glanced over at her and instead of seeing a frightened reaction he had expected, her face was glowing in happiness? What was going on? Did she know this demon from somewhere?

"Sesshomaru!"

Against his will, the dog demon felt his golden gaze sliding over to the demoness but still listening for the dragon demon's movements. He wouldn't get near Hoshi again. To his surprise, her sky blue eyes were twinkling brightly in happiness and her smile was the biggest he had ever seen it. She was happy he had returned? Once he and his inner demon realized this, the beast inside him stopped resisting his power and quieted, beginning to purr in pleasure at the sight of her, forgetting the threat momentarily.

'She is happy we have returned,' he cooed happily.

'It would seem so,' Sesshomaru quietly responded.

'She knows she is ours. She belongs to us.'

'Indeed.'

'Wait, did you just _agree _with me!'

Sesshomaru ignored his inner demon's shocked protests and stared at Hoshi, feeling his anger began to fade away from him. The demon lord felt a calming peace slowly begin to fill his veins. She had the power to calm him? Hoshi must have sensed his need because she didn't move but returned his gaze gently. He was a bit surprised by her calmness. When he looked at others they usually would cringe or look away from him in fear when he gave them a outraged or cold look, but Hoshi did none of those things. She wasn't afraid of him?

'What in the blazes is going on,' Kaito thought baffled by the two demons.

Why were they staring at each other like they hadn't seen each in years and had been waiting for this moment? They were acting like they were lovers! Immediately, Kaito froze. Could it be his niece had finally found someone to love and care for her, despite her bloodline? Is that why the demon had reacted like he did when he had seen them together?

Hoshi watched as Sesshomaru turned lightly on his heel away from her uncle to walk to her side with astounding grace that would make any prideful demoness want to cry. So it appeared he wasn't going to kill her uncle after all. He stared intensely at her for a long moment with those stunning golden eyes of his and Hoshi began to wonder what he was thinking when she felt his fingers gently stroke her cheek, making her blush lightly. Both had completely forgotten about her wide-eyed watching uncle. To Hoshi's surprise, however, Sesshomaru kept stroking her cheek continuously and kept staring into her eyes without even blinking. Hoshi felt her cheeks go deep pink in response but she made no move to pull away, instead enjoying the attention.

'Future mate,' Sesshomaru's and Hoshi's inner demons purred.

The two were so focused on each other they didn't even mind what their inner demons had said. Even her uncle was so intensely watching them he didn't watch where he was backing up to and he misplaced his right foot, to his horror. So much for slipping away unnoticed.

_Crack._

That immediately gained the dog demon's attention and his head turned to look at him with a death glare. Kaito froze, but he couldn't help but notice the two of them looked a bit embarrassed as if finally remembering he'd been watching them the whole time. Hoshi must have seen the frightened look in his eyes or something, because to his surprise she actually placed a hand on the demon's chest. At her touch, he relaxed lightly, but not completely and continuing watching him with a glare.

"Please don't hurt my uncle," she pleaded.

The demon froze lightly before locking gazes with his niece, surprise flickering in his eyes for a split second before it disappeared. It made Kaito think he maybe imagined it.

"Your uncle," the demon asked softly.

The dragon demon eyes widened even more when the demon spoke. His voice was deep and rich, not the cold evil sounding voice he had imagined he would have. But he swore he heard a kind note to it when he spoke to Hoshi.

"Yes, this is my uncle Kaito, my mother's brother," Hoshi answered.

Sesshomaru gazed at the demon for a long moment, finally seeing the resemblance between Hoshi and Kaito. His inner demon relaxed the second he heard they were family. He was no threat to them at all.

"And who is this, Hoshi," Kaito growled out.

He had seen all the anger and protectiveness fade from the silver haired demon's eyes and even had the courage to approach the two to their surprise. Hoshi sighed lightly. She hadn't told him about Sesshomaru.

"Uncle Kaito, this is Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands."

Uncle Kaito's eyes widened lightly. Not only did it appear Hoshi had began to fall for someone, but a lord no less. The demoness watched as her uncle smiled softly, as if something to hide. Sesshomaru watched the two carefully. Kaito was no longer a threat to him and Hoshi anymore, but that didn't mean he didn't care about Hoshi being touched again. No one could touch her, unless it was Rin or himself. His inner demon approved.

"It is good to meet you, milord," Kaito murmured respectively. "I am sorry our meeting didn't start out well."

"Hn."

Was Lord Sesshomaru always this blank and quiet? He gazed at his niece and found his answer there. Yep, apparently he was. But it was obvious he cared for Hoshi, and that was all that mattered. He wanted Hoshi to be happy.

"Hoshi, it was pleasant to see you again my dear, but I am afraid I must be off."

"Oh," Hoshi replied sadly.

"We will meet again, I promise. I will see you within a month's time or so."

"But why do you leave so soon? Why don't you stay?"

He heard Sesshomaru growl lightly at that, but Hoshi obviously ignored that as she gazed at the only family member of hers that didn't hate her or want her dead. Kaito sighed lightly. He did want to stay, but it would be better if he be off. Besides, he assumed Sesshomaru wished to be alone with Hoshi now and besides all the affection he had seen earlier made him lightly sad. He missed his mate. He suddenly made a split decision at the thought of his beloved demoness.

"I must go home to my mate and my pup on the way."

Hoshi grinned. Did he just say pup? Sesshomaru even raised an eyebrow lightly.

"Congratulations! I didn't know you had a mate."

"Ah, much has happened during our separation."

"What is her name?"

"Sora."

Hoshi smiled softly at her uncle before nodding. She understood if he wanted to get back to his family, even though she was his family too. Uncle Kaito grinned lightly. Suddenly, he felt like he should say one more thing.

"Sesshomaru, may I speak to you alone for a moment?"

Hoshi glanced at the dog demon nervously, but he nodded lightly. The demoness glared lightly at her uncle before wandering out of earshot so they could speak alone. Kaito glanced nervously at the dog demon before letting out a long sigh. As much as he didn't like Hoshi's father much, he should do a father's duty for the young demoness.

"I can see you care for my niece deeply."

Sesshomaru just raised an eyebrow lightly. What was Hoshi's uncle getting at?

"You love her, or no?"

"…"

The dog demon glared lightly at the other demon, not liking where this conversation was going. His inner demon suddenly sprang to life.

'Yes we do.'

'You do, who said I did?'

His inner demon sighed and just quietly faded away until it appeared he wasn't even there anymore. No point in arguing with his master. But the dog demon began to think about it. Did he love Hoshi? Was his inner demon speaking the truth of her being their future mate? He was pulled out of his thoughts by Kaito.

"You don't have to answer, Sesshomaru," the dragon demon said.

"Hn."

"But I swear, if you break her heart I will ensure you I will break yours."

Sesshomaru just stared at him, a bit amused but he took it seriously. He never wanted to hurt Hoshi like that anyway. The demon glanced behind him for a moment before returning his gaze to Sesshomaru's.

"Please, make her happy. I don't want her heart broken again. Tell Hoshi I said goodbye and I will see her in time."

The dog demon wasn't able to answer before Kaito was gone, disappearing with a soft breeze of the wind. Sesshomaru gazed in the direction her uncle had gone for a long moment wondering what her uncle had been meaning to get at when he instead changed the subject. What did he mean, he didn't want her heart broken again? He heard the soft sounds of the demoness's approach and turned to look at her with a almost gentle expression. He wouldn't break her heart. She smiled softly at him before coming to stand by his side gazing in the direction he'd been staring before, as if knowing where her uncle had gone. Sesshomaru almost unknowingly to himself wrapped his arm around Hoshi's waist gently before urging her to walk by his side to the village, which she complied to without a word of protest. The dog demon stared down at her for a moment before letting a tiny smile break through his usual blank features. Only one thought was on his mind.

'Mine.'

**Wow, Sesshomaru is a bit protective and ooooo the suspense of what will happen between the two of them? Hoshi and Sesshomaru might truly end up together after all XDDD Kaito almost got his butt whooped XD Enjoy and review please!**


	28. Pride

'Where is Momma,' Rin thought repeatingly to herself.

The little girl was gazing out the window with a sad but longing look on her little heart shaped face, completely lost in her thoughts. Her mother had yet to return from wherever she had gone earlier that day and it was getting late in the evening growing darker with each passing minute of time. The sky was a rippling swirl of dark orange, red, and pink but the beautiful sunset did little to distract Rin. Where was her momma? Why hadn't she returned, had she gotten attacked and was greatly wounded in the woods without any help? But Rin knew deep down Hoshi was okay. She just hoped she would return soon.

'Please hurry home, momma.'

Rin jumped down from the stool she'd been standing on to stare out the window before putting it back in place by the fireplace. She heard the soft murmurs of the demon slayer, miko, and the hanyou in the farther part of the hut probably speaking of some adult topic she wouldn't even understand about. She sighed and went to join their circle. It would probably take her mind off the fact Hoshi hadn't returned and besides, they were her friends. Kagome looked up at the child with a tender look.

"Are you alright, Rin?"

"I'm okay, Kagome," the little girl responded softly. "I'm just worried about momma."

"We are too," the miko replied after glancing at the other two for a moment.

"Don't worry about Hoshi," Sango soothed. "She will return without a doubt. She may have just had to attend to a duty in the village."

Inuyasha just lightly snorted at that but the two women quickly glared in response but luckily Rin didn't pick it up. They didn't want poor Rin to worry herself even farther. The little girl sat down between the two women and accepted the small bowl of soup from the pregnant demon slayer with a soft smile.

"Thanks."

"Eat up," Sango playfully responded, ruffling the little girl's hair softly.

Rin smiled and slowly began to sip at the warm broth watching the three older people talk of old times when they were on the journey to defeat Naraku. The name sent chills up the little girl's spine. She did miss old times though, when she was able to travel with Lord Sesshomaru and the others journeying around Japan before Naraku was defeated. It had been dangerous and scary, but at the same time a whole exciting and fun adventure. She wouldn't give it up for the world.

"Naraku really was a pest," Inuyasha was saying. "Good thing the bastard finally died."

"I know," Kagome laughed lightly. "But it was my fault the sacred jewel got shattered and the whole adventure started."

Inuyasha immediately began rubbing his mate's back in comfort when a sad expression came over her face. Kagome obviously still blamed herself for the damage and death's Naraku caused because of the jewel she had shattered by pure accident. Rin would feel a bit bad if she were in the miko's place, but if she hadn't all the adventure she had wouldn't have happened nor would she have possibly met the monk and demon slayer. Kagome laid her head against her husband's shoulder and sighed lightly.

"It's not your fault," Inuyasha growled. "It was a accident."

"Yea," Kagome slowly agreed.

Rin glanced out the window and saw to her shock it was completely dark and obviously later than she had expected. How had she lost so much track of time? She realized her mother hadn't returned yet and she began to panic a bit. Hoshi wouldn't have taken this long to attend to a duty in the village! The little girl got to her feet with a rush and the others looked at her in surprise before noticing the upset look on her face.

"Momma hasn't returned yet," Rin cried.

"I know, but she'll be here soon," Kagome answered, grabbing her hand lightly.

"But what if she's hurt! Or if she is in big trouble!"

"Rin," Sango spoke up. "Hoshi is a strong demoness warrior. She can protect herself and I know she will return, and I'll bet she's fine but she is just taking her time to attend to things."

"What if she doesn't return?"

"I will always return," a sad voice spoke up from behind them.

The four others whipped around to see the young demoness slip into the hut carrying two large daggers in her hands with a weary expression on her face. Rin squealed with delight and leaped at her mother, forcing Hoshi to quickly put the weapons on the table next to her to catch the little girl so she wouldn't fall to the floor. Hoshi picked up the child and hugged her.

"Momma!"

Hoshi smiled gently and ran her hand through her pup's hair gently, ruffling it out a bit. She suddenly glanced behind her at something outside before moving out of the doorway quickly and to everyone's surprise Sesshomaru walked in. Rin gasped and almost jumped out of her mother's arms trying to get to Sesshomaru, but the demoness quickly handed over the eager child to her father before something bad happened. The dog demon accepted her and held her in his arms, letting Rin hug him tightly.

"Daddy, your back!"

"Hn."

Sesshomaru rubbed soothing circles into Rin's back waiting for her to release her grip on him, but aware that might not be for awhile. Kagome suddenly grinned. Was this why the demoness had sneaked out, to see Sesshomaru? Hoshi must have seen or sensed where her thoughts were going, because she glared at the miko but shook her head lightly. Darn. But hopefully one of these days that might be the case. Kagome chuckled lightly. Inuyasha didn't even seem to notice because his golden gaze were on the daggers.

"What are those?"

"Oh," Hoshi responded almost sadly. "Those are my mother's weapons forged from her own fang."

There was a small silence as everyone took that in. Sesshomaru didn't seem a bit surprised, but Rin looked completely amazed with a wondering look on her face.

"Those are your momma's?"

"Yes. My uncle came by today and gave them to me," Hoshi answered before shooting Kagome a look.

So that is where Hoshi had gone off to? To see her uncle? But didn't she say she didn't have a single friend before Rin?

"Hoshi, that doesn't make sense. I thought you said you had no friends or family in the world before Rin."

Hoshi looked a bit panicked and strained at Sango's words. The others watched her face carefully. Was she keeping a secret? The demoness finally sighed lightly. Might as well tell them a little more of her past or they'd probably pester her a bit later. She looked away as she began to speak.

"Rin isn't the first friend I've ever had," Hoshi softly said. "I've had three besides her, but two of them are dead now and my uncle I don't see often so I don't really count him. My Uncle Kaito is the only family member that doesn't try to kill me but I figure he does that to respect my mother's wishes. She wanted me to live."

"So you lied to us," Kagome asked hurt.

"Miko, my past isn't something I like to talk about. It's too painful for me to remember a lot of the time. We all have secrets, even you. So don't accuse me of things that you do as well. I cannot tell you everything and you have no reason to know these things."

"I knew," Rin whispered to the two human women but she was ignored.

Kagome stared at the sudden cold tone of the demoness's voice. Hoshi must really hate her past and it truly must be too painful for her to talk about even to the closest to her. She noticed the strange look in Sesshomaru's eyes but didn't say anything to the demon lord. It might be better if they left. Sesshomaru looked a bit protective all a sudden and Hoshi looked like she might cry, but Rin didn't really notice as her attention was on her father.

"We should be going."

Inuyasha and Sango both picked up on the command and stood up, heading for the door with soft murmured goodbye's. Hoshi looked a bit sad suddenly and grabbed Kagome's upper arm as she passed. The other two looked back for a moment before slipping out of the hut quickly, seeing the look on the demoness's face.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not ready to tell you everything," she whispered softly, looking pained.

"It's okay. I will be waiting until you are ready. Goodnight, Hoshi, Rin, Sesshomaru."

Hoshi nodded lightly before releasing the miko, watching as she slipped out of the hut with the others. There was a momentarily silence as she turned to Sesshomaru and Rin, both watching her with expressions she couldn't exactly figure out.

"Momma?"

"Yes, Rin?"

"Your momma gave that to you," Rin questioned pointing at the daggers.

"Hai."

"Momma, what was your mommy like?"

Hoshi stilled and hesitated for a moment before slipping out the picture she had been given earlier, handing it over to her pup. Rin opened it up and stared at it. Sesshomaru even looked at it and at the sight of a younger Hoshi in her mother's arms, had to smile lightly. So these were her parents? He looked up to see a sad heartbroken gaze on the demoness's face as she stared at nothing, obviously lost in her own thoughts.

"This is your momma?"

"Indeed it is," Hoshi softly whispered.

"What is her name?"

Hoshi hesitated for a moment.

"Kasumi."

"Your daddy?"

"Daiki."

"Your parents are beautiful."

Hoshi strainfully laughed in response. Sesshomaru glanced at the demoness for a moment before looking back at the picture, immediately seeing the resemblance between the parents and daughter. There was no doubting Hoshi wasn't their pup. She was truly a mix between the two, but himself and his hanyou brother looked like their father. He felt a small stab of pain for the demoness. She never really knew her parents, while he had known his father during the time he was alive and his mother was still alive today.

"Kasumi and Daiki," Rin suddenly said happily as she gazed at the picture. "Thanks for creating Hoshi and letting me meet her, she's the best momma I could ever have!"

Hoshi felt tears stab the back of her eyes at her pup's words. Rin was grateful to her parents for bringing her into the world? During the beginning of her life she had thought her life was a curse but now, it seemed a true blessing. But she didn't see the flash of agreement in Sesshomaru's eyes. Rin noticed her mother's expression and gave the picture to her father.

"Momma, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Hoshi whispered.

Rin reached out to her mom, seeing the tears growing in those eyes and the demoness took her pup into her arms. The two girls hugged each other tightly. Hoshi tried hard not to cry, but it was hard because it had been awhile since she had last cried. Sesshomaru watched the two with affection glowing in his eyes and watched as his pup released a long yawn before blinking repeatingly. Hoshi also noticed it.

"It's time for bed, pup."

"Okay, momma."

Hoshi walked into the back part of the hut with their pup, leaving Sesshomaru alone. He looked at the picture of Hoshi's parents Rin had given him and could see the love between the trio easily. Her parents must have truly loved her, because they died to let her live. Was that what his own father, Inutaisho, had been doing when he had gone after Izayoi and his newborn pup, Inuyasha? Died to protect her? Sesshomaru didn't know what to think of his father now. He had been angry at him for dying such a pathetic death and leaving him and his other worthless son alone without their dad, but what had been his last thoughts before he died? He gazed at her mother, thinking he had seen her somewhere from before when a soft voice broke through his thoughts.

"Sesshomaru?"

He glanced up to see Hoshi slowly approaching, her eyes on him. Sesshomaru nodded lightly at the picture and her gaze followed his but he didn't miss the pained look in her eyes. She must really miss them, like he did his own father.

"You miss them?"

"Hai," she murmured. "I may have never really knew them, but I wish I had. I just wish both of them were still here now."

"Hn."

"At first, I really hated my parents with everything inside me. I blamed them for all my misery and pain my life was and cursed them for it but wondering why they had brought me into the world when they knew what my life would be like. But now, I realize they brought me into the world because of their love. And they died because they loved me and wanted me to live my life to the fullest I could. They wanted me to be happy. I understand now. And I forgive them for what they did."

Sesshomaru glanced at the demoness in small surprise. She had forgiven her parents at last for leaving her at such a young age alone in the world without them? He pondered this. Would he be able to forgive his own father for leaving him? He didn't show it to his dad during their last moments together, but he did love his father and had wanted him to do what he thought was right. And he died because of it. Would he someday forgive Inutaisho? But as he gazed at the demoness, he hoped he would be able to do the same as she had.

"My mother seemed to know she would die, because she gave me this."

Hoshi pulled out another piece of paper from her yellow kimino and gazed at it sadly. Sesshomaru wondered what she meant but was a bit surprised when the demoness offered it to him. She smiled softly.

"You can read it."

Sesshomaru accepted the folded up parchment and opened it slowly, waiting to see if the demoness changed her mind. She didn't it seemed, so when it was fully opened he read the letter briefly before feeling a bit sad inside. What would his own father have said to him if he knew he was going to die? But the last words Inutaisho had said to him were 'Do you have someone to protect?' At the time, he had been a bit baffled by his words but now he understood what his father had meant, because of Rin and Hoshi, who was slowly beginning to help him understand it farther.

"Sesshomaru?"

"I am sorry for your loss, Hoshi."

She shrugged lightly.

"It's what my parents wanted to ensure I would live. It pains me but I understand their sacrifice now."

'Sacrifice,' Sesshomaru thought softly to himself, a bit moved by what she had said.

"Kasumi and Daiki were legends," she slowly spoke up again. "Now since their dead, their people say their legend is gone and destroyed, but spoiled because of their last stands. But I know something now. I am their continuing legacy and they both live on in me. I am their daughter, through and through."

Sesshomaru looked at the picture of her parents again for a moment.

"You know," Hoshi whispered. "If they were here now, I just wonder if they would be proud of me."

The demon lord gently grabbed Hoshi's chin and raised her head up until she was looking him in the eyes. Her eyes were filled with tears and he gently wiped one away with the pad of his thumb, making her lip tremble.

"They would be proud of you," he declared softly.

**Awwww Sesshomaru comfort ^^ I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review, love hearing feedback! :D**


	29. Adventure

Hoshi woke up to find a warm body pressed up against hers and looking down to look at the imposter, to find her pup and Hikaru curled up against her. The demoness smirked. Apparently her pup and her pet had decided to join her in bed during the night at some point and it was a bit surprising she hadn't woken up at the invasion. She wrapped her arm around the child and ran her talons through her hair, watching as Rin slowly woke up to her massages. The little girl smiled.

"Morning, Momma!"

"Morning, pup. It appears I apparently had two little guests invade my bed too."

The little girl smiled and ducked her head lightly, giggling softly in response. Hoshi had to laugh as well. Her pup was too darn cute for her own good! Hikaru woke up at that point, blinking his big eyes and letting off a little woof sound happily wagging his three tails, making his master's smile in response. Hoshi sat up and quickly pulled up her hair into a ponytail watching as her pup rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.

"Oh no you don't!"

Hoshi pounced at her pup before tickling her sides wildly, making the little girl squeal in surprise.

"No momma, NO!"

"YES YES YES!"

Rin began to scream with laughter and rolled around on the cot, trying to get away from her mother's tinkling hands but to no avail. Hikaru leaped off the bed before he could get squished and watched the battle with wide blue eyes, completely confused by what they were doing. Hoshi and Rin paid him no attention and continued their tickle battle with squeals and laughter. Finally, the two collapsed on the bed giggling madly.

"Hm."

Hoshi and her pup looked into the doorway of her bedroom to find Sesshomaru watching them with a raised eyebrow. Apparently neither had noticed when the dog demon had appeared watching them during their fierce tickle battle so caught up in their own world. Hoshi and Rin glanced at each other before laughing. Oh well.

"Morning, daddy!"

"Morning," he drawled slowly.

The rest of the morning had passed in a blur. Hoshi had made herself and Rin breakfast (Sesshomaru had politely refused) before she packed up things she would assume they would need on the journey to the demon lord's castle. To her surprise, Sesshomaru had actually taken Rin out to play so she wouldn't get in the way of her packing, which she wouldn't have minded honestly, and so she could say goodbye to her friends in the village. Now here they were, ready to go and the others here to see them off.

"I hope you guys have a safe trip," Sango called to them.

"We will," Rin called back in response happily.

Honestly, she was kind of excited for the next few weeks. She hadn't been in a castle before in her entire life and it would be a whole new experience for herself and Rin. The demoness gently strapped another small bag to the dragon demon An-Un and patted his neck, listening to the soft affectionate rumble in response. He really was a gentle creature, unlike his somewhat large fierce appearance.

"Don't let lady fluff get on your nerves," Inuyasha whispered to her.

"Inuyasha," she hissed, hitting him on the shoulder. "Be nice to your brother!"

"Feh, wench."

Despite it all, she had to grin at the hanyou. He was lucky Sesshomaru hadn't heard that or he'd be road kill, or rather something far off worse than that.

"Wait, Hoshi!"

The demoness looked over her shoulder to see the young miko approaching her as fast as she could without dropping the bundle she carried in her arms. Kagome stopped in front of her a bit red faced.

"Kagome?"

"Here, just some things for your journey."

Hoshi accepted the bag and looked inside to find Kagome had packed up two blankets, some medications, and some food for herself and Rin. She gave her friend a grateful look before hugging the miko quickly. Honestly, she would miss the miko and the hanyou the most.

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome!"

Hoshi smiled gently in response and went to move away, but Kagome grabbed her upper arm forcing her to stop.

"Just tell me what happens between you and Sesshomaru during the time you are away," she whispered shyly.

Hoshi flushed lightly and glared at the miko playfully. She still had the same hope just like Rin she and Sesshomaru would end up together? She honestly doubted it. They were just friends.

"Nothing will happen," she murmured softly. "We are just friends."

"I seriously doubt it, because the way you and Sesshomaru act beg to differ."

Hoshi sighed lightly. No matter what she would say Kagome wouldn't be changing her mind any time soon. But as she glanced over at the demon lord, she wondered about what he thought of her. After all, he was a full blooded dog demon and she was a hybrid demon, part sea serpent and dragon demon. There was no way he'd choose her to be his mate, because he wanted full blooded dog demon heirs. She couldn't give that to him, even if he chooses her. But she seriously doubted it.

'He will choose us,' her inner demon murmured softly.

'No he won't. We're a hybrid.'

'That doesn't matter to him.'

'I doubt that. Remember, he wants full demon heirs.'

'He never said full blooded dog demon heirs. He said full blooded demons.'

Hoshi felt a slight pang at that. Her inner demon spoke the truth. The one time she had heard him speaking to her about his future heirs he hadn't even said dog demon heirs. He'd said he needed demon heirs. Oh boy.

'Uuugh, shut up?'

'He is our future mate, remember that,' her inner demon purred as it disappeared into her mind.

Hoshi wanted to curse a loud at that but held her tongue. She looked back at Kagome, this occurring all in 7 seconds, and saw the mysterious smile on the miko's face. What?

"Kagome?"

"Oh, nothing."

Kagome walked away gigging and Hoshi was completely baffled. What the heck had just happened? Even Inuyasha looked a bit amused as though holding a secret. Great.

"Let us be off," Sesshomaru stated coldly.

Hoshi slung the bag over her shoulder and with one last smile at her friends, began to follow the demon lord and her companions for the next week of travel. Once the village disappeared from sight, she picked up her pace to catch up to the demon lord. This was going to be a whole new adventure for her and she honestly couldn't wait.

**Woo hoo a whole new experience for Hoshi and ooo I wonder what will happen to Sesshy and Hoshi during this time XDDDDD Enjoy and review please! **


	30. Rain

Hoshi gazed up at the cloudy but darkening sky with a smile on her face letting the light drizzle fall upon her gently. Never could another thing compare with the beauty of the rain. It was a time that the demoness found beautiful, peaceful, and enjoyable all at the same time, especially in her past. When she was lonely and pained the rain seemed to always come at the right time and Hoshi had loved it, letting it erase the past and letting her start anew. Not only did it clean the earth, but it also cleaned Hoshi's soul for her though others would never understand how and why. The demoness forever would treasure the rain. To others it just brought rain to water their crops or was even an annoyance that made humans and demons alike cower in their huts or shelters until it passed. But to Hoshi, it held a whole different meaning. She would simply stand in it enjoying the chill and the beauty it brought, watching as it filled the world with life and cleaned her scarred soul. Rain wasn't something that was taken lightly.

"Momma!"

The demoness stopped midstep and turned around to look at her pup, who was skipping to her side with a huge grin on her little face. Hoshi grinned in response. Apparently, she wasn't the only one who loved the rain.

"Rin likes the rain."

Hoshi glanced up at the sky for a moment pondering that before returning her gaze to her eager pup with a gentle smile. Rin was too young to completely understand Hoshi's love for the rain, but yet she could still tell her pup about her feelings and hopefully one day the little girl would understand her words. The demoness crouched down so she was at eye level with Rin. But little did they know, a certain dog demon was listening in.

"I do too, pup."

"It's so pretty!"

"Yes it is. I've always thought the rain was lovely."

"Momma, what is the rain?"

Hoshi blinked for a moment before finding a good response. Her pup waited patiently.

"Rain is simply water falling from the clouds and many find it only as a way to water their crops or to have water in their rivers during the warmer seasons," Hoshi gently replied. "But to me, rain is much more than that. One day, I hope you will understand. And I will give you a hint to what I mean. Without the rain, the world couldn't be clean nor would it may even be alive."

Rin looked around her for a moment before smiling at her mother. She wouldn't push the demoness for more information because she didn't fully understand what she had meant, but one day she hopefully would. But Rin could see Hoshi deeply loved the rain and for her, its meaning was very deep for her.

"Hai, Momma!"

Hoshi's gaze returned to the sky. The little girl withdrew a blue flower she had found earlier on the path from her kimino and offered it to the demoness, who raised an eyebrow lightly with a smile. Rin grinned back.

"This is for you, Momma."

The demoness gently ran her talons through her pup's hair before taking the flower, smiling.

"Thank you."

Rin squealed happily and launched herself at Hoshi, hugging her fiercely and the demoness immediately returned the gesture. Never would she ever stop loving this little girl. Her sweet little pup. Sesshomaru watched the two girls with a gentler expression than his usual, making Jaken a bit uneasy. His lord rarely showed emotion, but whenever Rin or even Hoshi was around he seemed to be a bit more.. open. It kinda freaked him out, honestly. The dog demon sniffed the air lightly and noted the rain was becoming more of a storm than a light drizzle. That meant he'd have to find a shelter for his companions and immediately knew he had to do so when he saw lightning in the distance.

"Come," Sesshomaru stated.

Hoshi picked up the little girl and placed her on her hip, following the dog demon lord into the woods. Hikaru leaped from the dragon demon's back as they passed, landing neatly on the demoness's shoulder with a soft bark. The two girls smiled in response. Rin reached over and snatched the little wolf demon from his perch before hugging him to her chest, petting his fur lightly making him growl happily at the attention.

"We will stay here for the night."

"Hai, milord!"

The demoness looked up to see the dog demon had found quite a large cave, big enough for the whole group to fit and still have room. Rin squealed happily before almost leaping from Hoshi's arms, chasing Hikaru into the cave. The others followed the two into the cave and Sesshomaru went and settled against one of the walls.

"Jaken, go get some wood," he commanded.

"But milord, the wood will be all wet and we can't start a fire!"

"Go get the wood," Hoshi suddenly snarled. "I'll take care of that."

Jaken immediately heard the threat behind the words because without another word he ran out of the cave before Sesshomaru could hit him for his disobedience. Oh well. The dog demon watched Hoshi interact with his pup and felt a deep contentment. His pup.. and his.. what exactly? He didn't think her as a friend, but he didn't think of her as a.. what was it called?

'Lover,' his inner demon prodded lightly.

'No.'

'Then what do you suggest we call her then, dog breath?'

'…'

Once his beast realized he wasn't going to get an answer just decided to quickly go back to sleep instead of anger his master. He knew Sesshomaru was completely aware of what to call Hoshi, but wouldn't admit it.. not yet. He'd just wait patiently. Sesshomaru was a bit surprised when his inner demon left him without a fight, but that did make him wonder about that. He was so lost in his thoughts, he missed when the imp wandered back into the cave with wood.

"Your loyal servant returns, milord!"

"Oh, save it for the fish," Hoshi grumbled.

Ignoring Jaken's whiny protests, she took the wood from his little arms and sat on a rock on the far wall. Rin watched with interest. What was her mother doing? Hoshi selected one of the logs and raised her hand above it before to her pup's amazement she saw the water being absorbed from the wood and into a small sphere in Hoshi's other hand. Sesshomaru even watched but his emotions were unclear to the others. Typical. Once all the water was withdrawn from the now dry log, the sphere turned into a snake like shape and Hoshi waved her hand, sending the water flying outside into the pouring rain. Rin clapped. Never had she seen her mother do that before!

"Here, Jaken. Start a fire."

The imp grumbled lightly but took the wood back from the demoness. He didn't want a bruise from being hit from her or Lord Sesshomaru, so he decided to play it nice.. for now. Hoshi kept repeating the process with the rest of the wood until all the firewood was at last dry and they were well stocked for the night. Rin was completely amazed by her mother's powers.

"Momma, that was so cool!"

"Hmm, glad you think so."

"Can you do it again?"

Hoshi laughed.

"Maybe another time."

Rin didn't protest. When her mother left a few minutes later to go fishing for their dinner that night, she approached her daddy with a curious expression. Sesshomaru wondered what was on her mind.

"Daddy?"

"Hn."

"Can you do what mommy just did?"

".. No."

"Oh, okay."

Rin looked a bit disappointed.

"This Sesshomaru wields poison, not water."

"Is it because you are a dog and she's a sea serpent and dragon demon?"

".. Hai," Sesshomaru muttered, not liking being called just a dog.

"Okay!"

Rin happily skipped to Hikaru's side and began to play with him, leaving Sesshomaru to himself again. Just a dog? Hmph, he wasn't just a dog like the ones the humans kept for pets.

"What a foolish girl," he heard Jaken mutter, probably who had heard the conversation.

**WHACK!**

Rin and Hikaru looked behind them to see poor Jaken laying on the floor rubbing his left temple gently. Sesshomaru looked no different but the little girl swore she saw a bit of amusement in his eyes at his servant's foolishness. She grinned lightly. Suddenly, a dripping wet Hoshi wandered into the cave holding two fish for herself and Rin plus a large lizard.

"Momma got a bath," Rin giggled.

The demoness grinned before wringing out her hair.

"Hai, I guess I did," Hoshi mused.

The demoness tossed the lizard to Jaken, who caught it with a hungry look on his face. How had she known he loved lizard meat? He looked up gratefully to the demoness for a moment before going to roast his lizard over the fire. He was starting to like her, though he'd never admit it. He even liked the annoying little girl! Hoshi grinned at the imp. She was beginning to earn his favor.

"Come help me clean up the fish," the demoness told her pup.

Within minutes they had the fish roasting on the fire alongside the lizard, and the aroma soon had their stomach's growling. Sesshomaru just simply watched the group and enjoyed listening to their laughter as they talked and ate almost like a family. Even Jaken was included on the fun. But soon enough, his pup was yawning.

"It's time for bed."

"But Momma, I'm not tired!"

"Mmhmm."

The demoness carried her pup into the darkest part of the cave despite her pup's low protests and rocked her lightly to sleep. Sesshomaru thought Rin was a bit too old for that, but at the look of contentment and happiness on his pup's face he didn't say a word anyway. Slowly the little girl drifted to sleep in her mother's arms. Jaken soon retired after his own supper, going to sleep by An-Un's side who has already fast asleep from almost 2 hours ago. Soon, only it was him and Hoshi awake.

'Speak to her,' his inner demon hissed lightly.

Sesshomaru sighed mentally for roughly agreeing, but the demoness beat him to it.

"Sesshomaru, may I ask you something?"

He felt the demoness settle by his side letting Rin sleep in her lap, watching him carefully.

"Hn."

"I have heard the story from Rin before, but when you met Rin what happened beforehand that got you injured?"

Sesshomaru stilled for a moment.

"My hanyou brother used the wind scar on me," he bit out softly.

"Oh. So you two didn't get along well I assume?"

"Hai."

"Well, if I had a single sibling I would have treasured them like no other. You two may only be half brothers, but you are family and I would have loved to have another besides my uncle."

Sesshomaru glanced at the demoness for a moment.

"So Kaito is your only family remaining?"

"No. I have a grandfather, another uncle and his mate, and a niece on my mother's side but they all hate me besides Uncle Kaito and his mate I'm unsure of. My father's side I only have an aunt, but I am fully aware she hates me too. But may I ask, what of you?"

"It is only Inuyasha and my mother."

"So your mother is still alive?"

"Hai."

"Your father is dead I assume."

"Hai, he died protecting his human mate."

Something flickered in Hoshi's eyes for a moment, but long enough for the demon lord to catch it. Horror, recognition, pain, and sorrow. What was she thinking and why did she seem so suddenly broken? Hoshi caught his gaze and looked away. Something was bothering her.

"Why do you ask," he prodded carefully.

"Oh, do not worry yourself over it."

Sesshomaru mentally sighed. He wanted to know about her past but she was so closed up about it, never seeming to tell anyone. He would just have to wait and let her tell him in time. Hoshi leaned up lightly against him and shut her eyes but he could sense the pained emotions surrounding her now. Sesshomaru didn't mind the contact, but just silently gazed into the flames. This was now a usual from her.

"Goodnight, Sesshomaru."

He felt her slip into a light sleep, probably on guard for an unknown danger if need be, and decided to rest himself for the upcoming next few days.

'HOSHI'S GONE,' his inner demon suddenly yelped at him.

Sesshomaru woke up with a jolt before cursing at his inner demon. What the blazes was he doing waking him up way before dawn without a good reason? Suddenly he noticed the absence of the warmth of another body pressed up against him and found indeed the demoness was gone, but Rin was now laying in his lap. Where on earth had she gone? Now that was a good reason to wake him up. The demon glanced outside to see it was still raining hard and it wasn't even dawn yet, probably about 3 am in the morning he would guess. He was about to move Rin and investigate before he heard.. a soft singing voice? His golden gaze drifted to the mouth of the cave and could see the outline of a female person sitting on the rock out in the rain, singing softly to herself. Immediately he could tell who it was. Why was Hoshi sitting in the cold rain singing? He began to listen and felt a light pang when he heard her singing of her past.

"You left me alone like the drifting wind without anywhere to go," Hoshi sang softly. "You abandoned me when I needed you most, but now I realize you made a sacrifice for those you loved most."

What on earth was she talking about? Did someone leave her in the past? Suddenly he felt like tearing that person apart to make them pay for hurting his young Hoshi. Was this what her uncle had meant when he had spoken to him last?

"I don't want her heart broken again," Kaito had said.

But as Sesshomaru gazed at the demoness singing in the rain, he hoped he could heal the scars the demon who had left her behind so she could be healed and he could make her understand he wouldn't do the same.

**Hmmm more mystery of Hoshi's past oooooooo XD I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review, I love hearing feedback! **


	31. River

'It is just so hot,' Hoshi groaned lightly in her thoughts.

The sun rose higher into the morning sky making the heat grow intensely on any traveling group journeying to an unknown location, but especially on little Rin and the imp. Her pup was waving her hand in front of her face trying to create some sort of small breeze, Jaken was walking in An-Un's shadow, and Hikaru simply sprawled on the dragon demon's saddle panting and looking quite tortured. Hoshi glanced up at the sky for a moment. Her companions were going to suffer from heatstroke or something if they didn't get water any time soon, being as it was everyone was dehydrated (except Hoshi and Sesshomaru it appeared). The dog demon didn't appear even fazed in the slightest by the heat, but the demoness knew better. He was probably so stinking hot in that armor. His face stared blankly ahead but if you looked quite closely and hadn't accompanied him for awhile you would have never noticed the small sweat surrounding his hairline. Plus, Hoshi could smell it, on all her companions.

'Never have I seen a group so stubborn,' she thought annoyed.

Didn't they know the consequences of getting heat stroke? Everyone in the group may be demons, except Rin, but that didn't mean they were immune to sickness or weariness! They weren't immortals either. They could still get dehydrated and such, it was just much harder and their bodies were stronger than humans, though. She sighed. She'd have to do something quickly. They needed water, especially her poor pup. Finally, after a long moment of thought, she thought of a solution but her companions wouldn't be really happy.. hopefully afterward they would.

"Momma, what are you doing?"

Rin noticed her mother walking to the side of the road and crouching down, raising a hand before the ground. She saw Hoshi's face pinch up slightly in concentration before to her shock even though she'd seen her mother do this before, a snake like thing of water rose from the ground. Hoshi raised her hand and it almost flew to Rin and her small group. The water dropped onto her face and Rin grinned in relief. That felt so good! Hoshi repeated the process with Jaken, An-Un (who appeared pleased), and Hikaru. They felt so relieved and were even happy when Hoshi withdrew water from the ground to fill up their canteens and began to fill their stomach's full of the water. The demoness glanced at Sesshomaru, who'd stopped, and wondered how much trouble she'd get in if she got him with water. As far as she knew, dogs hated baths. But would Sesshomaru? Time to find out, and she didn't want him collapsing or having troubles later on.

Sesshomaru stilled when he felt water drop down onto him, soaking his hair and his outfit, and immediately looked back at the nervous demoness. His companions were staring at him. Jaken looked like he expected Sesshomaru to kill Hoshi for her foolishness, but he wouldn't do that. His golden gaze lingered on the demoness for a moment before turning away.

"Let's go," he commanded but if you listened closely you could swear you heard relief in his voice past the usual coldness.

Hoshi grinned in response. He had liked that! So he hadn't minded it, and even appeared grateful. At least she knew now she wouldn't be punished in any way if she pulled such a stunt again. The demoness and her companions quickly followed the demon. For another hour this continued until they were all hot and sweaty again. Wouldn't it end? Hoshi didn't want to be pulling up water from the earth the whole day, because it honestly did take energy. She strained to listen and found to her utter relief and happiness the roar of a river nearby.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

The dog demon glanced back at the demoness. For some reason, when Jaken and An-un were around she'd call him Lord Sesshomaru, but when they were alone just Sesshomaru. He figured she meant it to show she respected him in company and honestly he liked that, but he really preferred it when she called him just Sesshomaru.

"There is a river nearby," she said slowly. "May I, Rin, and Hikaru go get some more water and maybe even take a dip?"

Sesshomaru lightly sighed, but no one heard. Might as well. Besides, though he wasn't showing it, the heat was getting a bit too much for him with his armor and layers of clothing on. He nodded lightly in response. Hoshi grinned happily. It would be so nice to take a quick dip! Rin leaped down from the saddle and ran to her mother, who scooped her up and ran for the river as fast as she could. The dog demon blinked once. She was fast, and apparently desperate. Heh. Slowly the dog demon and his two servants followed the two into the woods to find a good place to rest in the shade but close enough they could hear their two female companions.

"No, Momma, NO!"

"Yes yes yes, pup!"

Hoshi leaped into the river without even bothering with her clothes, taking Rin with her. Both squealed with laughter before they disappeared under the surface and suddenly Hoshi was so glad they had suggested to go swimming. The cool water felt so good. Hoshi swam back to the surface and found her pup waiting for her, splashing her in the face.

"Hey," Hoshi protested playfully.

Rin grinned, and the splash war began. Hikaru, who had been sitting on the riverbank, was now leaping to dodge the rapid flying water. What on earth were they doing! When Rin finally gave up Hoshi swam to her pups side and playfully picked her up and threw her deeper into the water. Her pup giggled rapidly. This was so much fun! Both were utterly soaked to the bone and their clothes just drenched, but honestly they didn't care. It felt amazing in this heat. Hoshi smirked happily before diving underneath the water, swimming under her pup and letting her pup sit on her back as she swam in the deepest end. She heard her pup's happy squeals. Hoshi loved making her pup happy.

"Momma, faster," she yelled.

The demoness complied with a burst of speed, diving under the surface with her pup clinging to her. Rin held her breath and loved the feeling of the cool water rushing past her face as she held on tight to Hoshi who swam underneath her. Once she felt the need to breathe, Hoshi quickly resurfaced. It was almost if the demoness had sensed her need. Rin grinned and shook out her hair.

"Having fun?"

"Hai!"

Hoshi disappeared under the surface and swam underneath her pup, who placed her feet on her shoulders. She launched upward and Rin with a squeal of joy front flipped into the water, making the demoness laugh as she wiped water from her eyes. Her pup resurfaced with a huge grin and immediately hugged her mother tightly. Hoshi swam slowly backward as her pup clung to her once again and they gazed at each other with grins and pulling funny faces as they drifted with the current. The demoness flipped onto her back and let her pup sit on her belly. Rin raised an eyebrow. How was Hoshi doing that, without even swimming?

"How do you do that?"

Hoshi grinned as she placed her feet back down.

"Lemme show you."

"Okay!"

Rin allowed Hoshi to place a hand on her lower back before letting her lay almost flat on the surface of the water with the demoness's support. But she didn't notice as the support slowly left until Hoshi raised both her bands. Rin's eyes widened in surprise. She was doing it! Hoshi laughed lightly at her expression before her pup leaped at her catching her a bit off guard and knocked them under the surface of the water. Hoshi laughed. Opening her eyes under the water she gazed at her pup for a moment before resurfacing with Rin in her arms walking toward the shore.

"We should get back to Sesshomaru now."

"Awww," Rin whined lightly.

Just as they reached the shore, the two girls began to wring their clothing and hair dry when Hoshi stilled. Her gaze slid over the trees suspiciously. They weren't alone. She detected a scent she had never encountered before but it did resemble another scent of a demon she had met before so it wasn't a complete stranger you could say.

"Momma?"

"Ssh.."

Rin quieted and hid behind her mother, peeking at the surrounding wood around the demoness's hip. Something was out there? To her surprise, almost on cue, a female demoness crept slowly from the trees to approach them slowly, glaring at them with hatred Rin that had her cringing back lightly. It was immediately obvious it was a tiger demoness, just like the one Hoshi had killed a few weeks back. Cheek length orange hair, piercing yellow eyes, and two red streaks on her cheeks. Hoshi growled lightly in warning, making the other demoness freeze.

"So you are the pathetic hybrid," the tiger demoness hissed after a moment.

"And what of it," Hoshi returned coldly, reminding Rin of Sesshomaru a bit.

"So it was you that destroyed my mate, Yun."

Hoshi raised an eyebrow lightly. So the demon she'd defeated a few weeks back had a mate? That wasn't good. She was completely aware demons and demoness's alike were protective of their mates and if they were killed, they'd go on a rampage to kill the one responsible. The demoness lightly cursed. Rin was in danger, again!

"He threatened my pup."

"Oh, I'm completely aware of the human child you raise. I'm even aware she is your weakness."

Rin stared up at her mother. Her weakness? Hoshi began to growl darkly in response to that not liking the idea of Rin being harmed making the other demoness return the sediment with her own angry yowls. So she was the demoness's only weakness? That couldn't be true. Hoshi must have other weakness, but had obviously kept them under lock and key until now. This wasn't good! Where was Sesshomaru?

"Stay away from her."

"You think you can keep me away along with my friends?"

Hoshi immediately grew weary and a bit frightened when three male tiger demons joined the demoness with cruel smiles on their faces, as though thinking she'd be an easy kill. Over her dead body! She'd faced far more than four and had survived them all! But the problem was now.. she had Rin. How could she fight four demons and keep Rin safe at the same time? The second they came in battle the others would go for Rin! This was quickly getting out of hand and her chances of winning were declining almost rapidly. She was in trouble.

'Where is Sesshomaru when you need him,' she cursed.

Suddenly her eyes slid to the side to where she'd dropped her mother's weapon by the trees. If only she could get the weapon! But the second she went for it, Rin would be placed in danger even if she carried her and exposing her to the enemies. She would never put her pup in harm's way, even for a second. There must be a way to get the weapon without moving away from Rin or exposing her to danger!

"You will pay for what you did," the demoness hissed gaining Hoshi's attention again. "You will pay for it in blood."

Rin whimpered in response. The demoness's yellow eyes darted for the little girl and she grinned coldly, making Hoshi feel sick.

"And the little girl should make for a good snack."

'Over my dead body!'

"You touch her, you will lose your eyes," Hoshi snarled.

"Oh, big words for a worthless creature."

Hoshi lowered her head lightly, but kept her eyes on her oncoming enemies. She'd heard a lot worse insults from others, but that didn't mean it didn't affect her in any way. Rin began to back up lightly forcing Hoshi to follow slowly after her, but the others kept up with them with nasty looks on their faces. They were dead serious about making her pay. Hoshi wanted nothing more than to tell Rin to run to Sesshomaru but they'd go after her and if she ran away with Rin, they'd chase her down! She couldn't keep Rin safe. Suddenly, she swore she felt a presence in her mind from the.. weapon of her mother's?

'Call us and we will come,' it whispered.

She couldn't call the weapon to her if she didn't know the name was the problem! Rin was forced to stop at the edge of the riverbank and Hoshi took a protective stance in front of the human child, snarling in warning. But the tigers weren't heeding the warning. They continued walking toward her slowly as though mocking her. They were preparing to attack, Hoshi knew that, by the flexing of their muscles and fingers as though preparing beforehand. Suddenly, she knew the name.

"TAIYO," Hoshi yelled holding out her hand.

The two daggers flew at her immediately at their name and Hoshi snatched them from the air as one of the tiger demons leaped at her. She stabbed upward and sliced the demon in the chest before throwing him backward sending him almost into the woods with the blow. She clicked them together to form the large swords and awaited the next attack. Rin watched in horror as two leaped at the demoness and screamed.

"DADDY!"

Sesshomaru shot to his feet the second he heard his pup's panicked scream and ran for the river with all his speed, leaving a confused Jaken and An-Un behind. What on earth had just happened? One second the dog demon had been simply sitting under the tree and the next gone like the wind. Had something gone wrong?

Little did they know how much things had gone wrong. Hoshi refused to move from her stance in front of her pup, instead almost dancing over the little girl. She kicked one of the tiger demons away just as she blocked the blade of another swinging down at her little pup before twirling around using her swords to force the others to back off. The tiger demons were amazed. They couldn't even get close enough to get a single swipe at her! And what was worse, they were losing to just one demoness which was a bit hard on their pride. A demon snuck around to the side and leaped at Rin with a roar, forcing Hoshi to turn around enough to give an opening to one of his companions. Just as she cut at the demon's thigh tearing it almost in half a pair of claws tore into the right side of her face. Hoshi yelped lightly and whirled, kicking at the demoness who'd injured her away. Rin stared at the sight of the Hoshi's face in horror. She'd been hurt! Both demoness and pup felt disgust when the tigeress licked the blood from her claws with a smirk.

"Tasty," she purred. "But I can't wait to see the sight of all your blood painting the ground red."

Hoshi cut the lower arm off a demon off with a blow of her sword quickly. The demon clamped onto his now gone arm and wailed in pain, backing away with rapid movements. Rin lay at her feet crying in fear and trying to avoid Hoshi's dancing feet and any attacks aimed at her. How much longer would this go on? The demoness used her ice element and sent ice shards flying into her enemies bodies making them yelp with pain but that didn't stop them from leaping at her. One yanked his sword from his shelth and rose it above his head to slash downward. Hoshi raised her sword to block the attack and the second the two swords should have impacted, another sword came into view and blocked it for her. Hoshi turned to stare.

"Sesshomaru," she breathed.

The dog demon snarled angrily at his opponent before beheading him with a flourish of his sword. How dare they attack the two people who meant most to him? The demoness and her two remaining companions stared at the new arrival for a moment before the two males charged him with yells and swings of their swords. Sesshomaru leaped forward to take care of them and Hoshi was left with the outraged demoness, but this gave a perfect opportunity.

"HIKARU!"

The little wolf demon leaped from the small reeds by the river and transformed to his larger form with a loud roar. Rin leaped onto his back without a thought before they went soaring into the sky. The tiger demoness grinned in response and leaped for the two claws outstretched to tear the little girl apart but her hand was grabbed by a silver one. She turned to stare at the hybrid demoness just as a kick landed in her gut knocking her back into the ground with a bang with Hoshi right after her. The tigeress just had time to raise her own sword to block twin blades aimed for her chest. She stared at the demoness for a moment.

"I told you," Hoshi hissed outraged. "You try to harm my pup and I tear your eyes out."

Before the demoness could do anything, she watched in shock as the demoness put both swords in one hand maintaining the same power as her other hand slashed downward at her face. The tiger demoness howled with agonizing pain as her left eyes was torn from her eye socket before leaping away in agony, holding her face. How could this happen? Hoshi, in digust, flickered the eyeball off her talon before charging after her opponent. Now since Rin was out of the way, she could fight freely.

"Hybrid," the tiger demoness bit out past the pain. Apparently she hadn't learned a lesson.

"Pure blood!"

"Worthless!"

Hoshi narrowed her eyes. She was far from worthless.

"Worthless am I?"

The tiger demon felt a hard impact with her chest and flew into a nearby tree landing in a heap at its base, staring in horror at Hoshi who was slowly approaching her swords dripping with blood and eyes the same color.

"I am far from worthless, pathetic pure blood."

"I am a pure blood by the name Hora," the tiger demoness snarled. "At least I am not a hybrid like you!"

"For your information, _Hora, _I am proud to be a hybrid demoness and always will be."

Hora stared in amazement at the demoness for a short moment before struggling to her feet, fire appearing in her palm and setting her own blade on fire.

"Well then, _Hoshi, _what makes you so special, a hybrid nothing better than a hanyou?"

Hoshi stopped midstep for a moment, her red eyes narrowing almost in thought. What made her special? She was a hybrid, that was true enough, but she knew she wasn't worthless. She was the mother of her sweet pup, Rin! She was a friend to the miko and the others in the village! She was a companion of Lord Sesshomaru and maybe even be something more in the future, she would even admit that! That was far from worthless. The tiger demoness cringed away at the cold smile that made its way across the hybrid demoness's face, more afraid of that than a battle of shouting at each other.

"Take a good look at me and what I've done, and if you still think me the same call me worthless," Hoshi answered coldly.

Hora was silent. That was true enough. This hybrid had killed her beloved mate and left him in the forest to rot like some animal and let the lesser creatures feed on his flesh! She had taken the one thing that had meant most to her in her life! She could feel her life slipping away from her, but she wouldn't go alone. She'd take this demoness with her. She leaped at Hoshi with a scream waving her fiery sword before her. Hoshi would die! She would pay for what she did with her own life!

Hoshi didn't even feel the smallest ounce of panic at the leaping demoness. She just simply watched as the distance between them was getting smaller and smaller before she felt the throb of power radiating from her swords. It was obvious they were calling her to use their power. The power ran through her swords into her very veins and she stared at the danger swiftly approaching. She made her choice swiftly. She knew the name of the power in one swift moment.

"Sun's fire!"

The hybrid demoness swung her swords and watched as two bright red rays of energy burst from the tips of the swords racing toward the tigeress and winced lightly as Hora screamed in pain before she was torn into pieces, hating the sound of the demoness's last yell of pain. She stared at the large path of destruction as the "Sun's fire" disappeared. The swords were that powerful?

"Momma!"

Rin leaped down from Hikaru's back the second he landed and ran to her mother with all her little speed. She'd won! She was okay! Hoshi let off a small "oofing" sound when her pup collided with her wrapping her arms around the demoness's waist with a cry of relief. Never had she been so happy to see Hoshi okay! But when a warm liquid dripped onto the top of her head Rin looked up. The right side of Hoshi's face had 3 deep scratches with blood dripping from the wound onto the ground below her and her eye was closed to ensure no blood entered her vision.

"You're hurt!"

Hoshi weakly smiled and wrapped her arm around her pup, putting the swords back into the double shelth's on her back. Her pup was okay, and that was all that mattered.

"I've received far worse than this."

"But that does not mean it shouldn't be attended to," Sesshomaru coldly said.

The demoness winced lightly as so said demon lord grabbed her face gently in his claws and examined the wound carefully without even asking her permission. Stubborn apparently. And maybe even worried, by the look in his golden eyes she couldn't exactly figure out. He looked as blank as ever though. He pulled out a medication from his kimino before wiping the blood away with his own sleeve. Hoshi was a bit surprised. Why did he suddenly care? Usually he expressed no concern but this.. showed he did have a kind heart past the cold barrier. He wiped the medication onto the wound that stopped the bleeding quickly and pulled away from the demoness, walking away.

"Let us go now," he stated.

"Hai, daddy!"

"Hai, Lord Sesshomaru."

**Woah a lot occurred during this chapter and I kinda hate the ending here but oh well. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will be reposting soon. I swear Sesshomaru is a bit OCC in this story and I'm really sorry, I'm trying. But I'm trying to bring out the side Sesshomaru hides, his more caring (aka emotional) side and bring out his thoughts he doesn't show, but I don't know how I do so you might as well tell me. I hope I am keeping him in character as much as I can. But, enjoy and review!**


	32. Heartbroken

"Daddy, when are we going to get there," Rin questioned.

"In only a few minutes time," Sesshomaru answered not glancing back.

The little girl began to jump up and down in An-Un's saddle in excitement squealing happily in joy. She had been waiting for so long to go to Lord Sesshomaru's castle and spend time there with her father, and now finally here was her chance! Secretly though she had always imagined herself as a princess. But this would be so much fun, either way!

"Yay!"

"Quit pestering Lord Sesshomaru with your questions you brazen child! He has no time to answer unnecessary or worthless questions," Jaken yelled at the human child, waving his staff of two heads around.

**WHACK!**

Rin turned around in the saddle to see a angry Hoshi standing over a fallen Jaken, her fist shaking lightly in anger and her narrowed eyes focused on the imp. How dare he speak to her pup like that? Sesshomaru had even glanced back at the unexpected sound. He was a bit amused by the sight of his 'loyal' servant taken out by the hybrid demoness.

"Don't speak to Rin like that," Hoshi growled lightly.

"H-Hai!"

Jaken slowly rose back to his feet rubbing the back of his head wincing lightly at the pain. He didn't dare yell at her because man she didn't hold back any of her strength like Sesshomaru probably had when he'd hit him. She hit harder than the dog demon ever had! He heard Rin trying her hardest not to laugh at him but a few giggles escaped past the hands covering her mouth and her eyes were twinkling with amusement. He glared at her, but made no move to yell at her again. Hoshi felt a sense of contentment when the imp obeyed her command but when he noticed her gaze was on him, he just looked away.

"Let's keep moving, the castle is only a short time away," Sesshomaru stated.

The dog demon began to make his way down the path again not even showing an ounce of concern for Jaken, which wasn't a bit surprising. He'd been in worse conditions. The group quickly hurried after Sesshomaru, not wanting to waste any unnecessary time just standing there in the middle of the road.

'This path looks so familiar,' Hoshi thought as she examined her surroundings wonderingly.

Hoshi had the sense she had been before in the past. Was that possible she'd been here long ago? As her gaze continued to remember things from a past memory she couldn't really remember herself she was soon sure she'd been here before. How was that possible? When had she passed this way? Usually in the past she'd avoided any place with humans or demons alike, so why had she been here in the past? She was a bit confused. Why couldn't she remember?

"We are here."

Hoshi's gaze went up to the castle on the side of the mountain at the sound of the lord's voice and her eyes widened in wonder. It was huge! The castle itself was one of the largest she had ever seen, being as it was she'd seen a couple in her past journeys, and was one of the fanciest by far. Who would have known he lived in something that grand? Rin gasped in shock as she also gazed at their home for a couple weeks. It was even better than she had ever imagined!

"Daddy, it is sooo huge and pretty!"

"Hn."

Suddenly, Hoshi remembered when she had been here before as all the pieces fell together. The castle.. Sesshomaru, lord of the western lands.. his appearance.. She felt her face go pale in horror. No it couldn't be! Sesshomaru couldn't possibly be..! Hoshi cringed as agony ran through her chest. How had she not realized this before? She was such a baka! Tears began to fill her eyes as she stared at Sesshomaru's back, his silver hair swinging lightly in the breeze as she remembered everything. NO! IT COULDN'T BE POSSIBLE!

'Sesshomaru can't be…,' She screamed in horror in her thoughts.

Sesshomaru stilled lightly at the scent of tears in the air that was rapidly growing stronger and glanced behind him to see who was in tears. Was Rin crying in joy or something? But to his deep shock, the demoness was in the one in tears. Hoshi was gazing at him with horror and agony written on her face and deep in her eyes. Sesshomaru was confused. What had gone wrong?

"Hoshi," he questioned.

Rin whirled around to look at her mother when she heard a light note of concern in her father's voice. Was something wrong? But when the little girl saw her mother's tears she had to stare in shock. She hadn't seen Hoshi cry for almost 3 months now!

"Momma?"

"Would you excuse me for a moment," Hoshi cried ignoring Rin.

Without another word the demoness bolted and left the others in a flash of wind leaving confusion in her wake. What on earth had come over the demoness? Sesshomaru immediately looked at Jaken.

"Look after Rin."

Before the imp could protest at his master's command the dog demon was gone too, obviously going after the crying demoness. Jaken grumbled lightly but made no move to follow. He knew better than that! Rin gazed worriedly in the direction her parents had disappeared. Hopefully they'd return quickly.

'It's like he's haunting me from the dead,' Hoshi groaned in agony in her thoughts.

How had she not realized who Sesshomaru was? All the clues had been right in front of her face but she hadn't noticed it at all. Of course! She had forced herself to forgot everything about him so she wouldn't always be in pain but now.. she couldn't escape anymore. She'd been running from the past so hard so it wouldn't come back and stab her in the back, but here she was stuck right in the middle of it and not able to run anymore. It was like he truly had come back from the dead to haunt her.

'Why did he have to die, why!'

The day the demon who had raised her died protecting his mate from an unknown enemy, she had almost died inside. He had been her only friend, companion, and ally. He had left her alone again! She was completely aware he had done it for the people he loved and had wanted his mate and their newborn child to live. Though she'd acted it was nothing the last time she had seen him, it had almost torn her in two to see him run away to protect his one love. He'd gone, and died. He had not just left her, he'd left his mate and his child without a father. The stupid baka had been wounded badly too and had still gone with the words.

'I cannot lose her nor my child,' he had said to her during their last moments together.

What had he meant? Despite his words he did lose what he had been fighting for, he had died! She'd seen his mate once after his final battle and to her shock, the woman hadn't shown any misery but instead had been in mourning silence. Hoshi felt another wave of agony ripple through her body at the thought of him. His name even brought tears to her eyes! When would this pain ever end? Tears dripped from her eyes like endless rivers down a mountains side. He was gone, but now he had come back to her in a way. Why! Why did she have to run into Sesshomaru and Inuyasha of all people plus all their friends and family? WHY!

The rain began to fall masking up the demoness's tears as she just ran from the pain she couldn't escape. Sooner or later, she'd now have to face the past without a choice in the matter. Hoshi had been chained in her past from the start, though at first unknowingly. But now that she was, she wanted to escape and run from it. The wind yanked her hair from its braid and it flailed around her like it had a life of its own but she just continued to run up the mountain. Why wouldn't the agony go away?

Hoshi suddenly cursed and slammed her feet into the ground at the edge of the cliff almost falling from the overhang. She'd just been so careless! The demoness fell into the mud at her feet letting loud sobs overtake her already shaking body. Why couldn't he just stay in the past? She looked up at the storming sky with anger, agony, and a deep sadness in her usually sparkling eyes.

"WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME," Hoshi screamed to the sky. "DO YOU PLAN ON HAUNTING ME FROM THE DEAD THROUGH THEM!"

Only the rumble of thunder was her answer. She clenched her teeth tightly knowing what the truth really was under the pained mask. Hoshi was angry at him for leaving her, consumed by a deep sadness at her new aloneness in the world and how he was no longer there, and the agony of having him gone knowing he was never coming back. Just like her parents. But deep down, she loved him as her own father. He'd been the only one to show her a families love, care, and protection. He was gone now. He would never come back, but he had come back to her through _them_. Before she realized what she was doing, she felt the ripple of power rip through her body and her true form was revealed to the world once again. She felt the agonizing keen erupt from her maw as she threw her head back to the sky continuing to let the painful cries come from her throat in her agony.

Sesshomaru flinched lightly as the screams of agony reached his sensitive ears. He immediately recognized the cries of the demoness though they were now a deeper pitch but he'd know her anywhere. She was in her true form. But why? Why had she cried the second she had seen the castle and why had she stared at him with horror in her eyes? He didn't understand. Did she had a past memory that involved his castle or the people around here? He slowed his pace once he saw a large form beyond the trees and walked to the cliff to see a large dragon like creature screaming in agony to the sky. He knew who it was. He listened to her cries and realized.. she was in mourning.

"Hoshi," he stated softly.

At first she didn't respond and continued to mourn for the lost unknown demon for a long moment. Sesshomaru could see large tears dripping from those dark red eyes. He patiently waited for her to get a grip on herself.

'I will wait for her as long as she needs it.'

The second she heard the dog demon speak behind her a new agony had been torn from her maw at his voice. He would haunt her, the dead demon, through them. She wouldn't be able to escape them but honestly deep down, she didn't want to. They were her new family. She let a few more cries rip from her throat in misery before closing her jaws, clenching her sharp teeth together. Her large head lowered lightly as she stared at the ground. She needed to let go. Let him return to her though it was painful in his own ways. She slowly turned around to face the waiting demon lord and watched him. Why had he come?

Sesshomaru returned the gaze of the heartbroken demoness that had unknowingly to her sent a pang through his chest at the look in her eyes. Never had he seen such agony or deep sadness in anyone's eyes. Other demonesses were never like this, but this made him realize how different Hoshi truly was. Her head swung away from him and she stared down at the view from her perch, completely silent. But he could see the shaking of her shoulders as she tried to control sobs and the tears that still ran down her silver cheeks. He'd never seen anyone in such a lowly state.

Hoshi felt the throbbing pain running through her veins, but forced herself to ignore it. She needed to let go and instead let the past come back to her teaching her the lessons she wouldn't ever forget. She focused on her power and found herself shifting back to her more human form. Once she did however, the grief in her veins forced weakness upon her and her knees seemed to lose all strength and she began to fall down to the wet ground when a arm wrapped around her waist. Without a thought, she turned in the dog demon's grasp and wrapped her arms around him, crying. Little did he know how much she needed this comfort.

Sesshomaru froze when the demoness hugged him tightly, crying into his shoulder. He honestly didn't know what to do. He had rarely comforted people in the past and to have the demoness clinging to him like this was.. different. He was forced to crouch down being as it was the demoness wasn't trying to stand on her part and slowly slid his arm around her in comfort. He felt her grip tightening on him as though if thinking he'd leave anyhow. But she was wrong. He wasn't going anywhere.

"Don't go," she whispered softly in his ear. "Please don't ever leave me."

Sesshomaru was quiet but instead tightened his grip on her, resting his cheek on her soft hair. Little did she know, he had vowed a long time ago never to leave her side. He wouldn't break her heart like the unknown demon in her past. Never would. For a long time, the two demons clung to each other in the rain as if afraid if they let the other one ago, they would vanish into thin air and never return.

**Poor Hoshi T.T But yay, Sesshy comfort! LOL enjoy and review! **


	33. Lady

"I am so sorry, Lord Sesshomaru," Hoshi whispered brokenly.

The demon lord gazed down at the demoness in his arms with a neutral expression as he walked back to the others with Hoshi in his grasp. She leaned her head against his shoulder, biting her lip so she could restrain her sobs. She may be a bit better, but that didn't mean she was done crying. Sesshomaru hated the scent of tears more than anything else, and for once he didn't command her to stop and let her cry quietly to herself. No matter what he did or said, nothing had soothed the upset demoness.

"You have nothing to apologize for," he answered.

"You must think me as weak for letting my emotions control me like that. Such a lowly state of me you saw.."

"You are not weak."

"Yes, I am," she grumbled under her breath.

"No."

"Yes I am milord and always have been! I'm nothing more than a pathetic hybrid bastard!"

Sesshomaru stopped dead and glared at the demoness. Oh, how he hated it when someone denied him or said he lied. Who did she think he was? Hoshi didn't even back down from the glare she was receiving and glared back in return viciously. The two demons glared at each other for a few moments neither backing down. Never had Sesshomaru have someone stand up to him so it was a bit surprising to him to have her responding in like.

"Do not think this Sesshomaru lies to you. He speaks the truth," the dog demon finally growled out.

Hoshi just averted her gaze in response. Oh man she'd done it now, angering the dog demon, and she could tell by the icy tone of his voice. She heard a soft sound quite like a sigh before a finger tucked itself under her chin to pull her face back up to look at him. She faltered lightly at the golden gaze.

"You are not weak to me."

"I-I see."

Almost unknowingly to the two, Sesshomaru and Hoshi had been leaning their heads together until they were only a few inches away from each other. A intense golden gaze meeting stunned sky blue eyes. Hoshi felt a jolt when she noticed how close they were and almost how soft Sesshomaru's eyes had gotten. Never had she seen him this open. Suddenly realizing what was happening when they moved their faces even closer, she flinched violently in his arms before jerking away from him. The dog demon just looked at her for a moment. She was afraid of.. well.. kissing him? She was avoiding his gaze on purpose and with a mental sigh began his way back. His inner demon was almost giggling.

'You almost kissed her,' his inner demon squealed happily.

'Silence.'

'What, embarrassed?'

Sesshomaru growled lightly at his inner demon in response but his inner demon obviously ignored him instead repeating the new phrase to himself. The dog demon cursed lightly in his head. He wouldn't hear the end of this from his demon for a long time. He gazed down at the suddenly shy and embarrassed demoness in his arms who was nervously twisting her fingers as she gazed down at her talons trying not to blush he could sense that. Hmm, cute. And this time, he didn't care about calling it cute, because it was true. But he was a bit surprised at himself for his actions.

'I can't believe I almost kissed her/him' the both of them thought.

Rin ignored the frantic pacing of Jaken instead amusing herself by waving a pink flower around her. Jaken watched the human girl with something close to disgust. Wasn't she worried about Lord Sesshomaru like him? Their lord and the hybrid demoness had been gone for almost an hour and honestly, it was bugging him. What if something dreadful had happened?

**SNAP!**

Both the imp and girl jumped at the sound of a twig snapping in two and whirled around to face the forest. Sesshomaru walked toward them with a neutral expression with Hoshi in his arms. Rin could see her mother's swollen red eyes and could tell that a deep sadness was surrounding from her. Jaken opened his mouth but quickly shut it at the glare he received from his lord obviously daring him to dare question what was going on. He decided it would be better to be quiet.

"Let us go," Sesshomaru coldly said.

"Hai, milord!"

"Hai, Daddy!"

Rin watched as the dog demon took the lead still not putting down her mother. What on earth had occurred between them? She could sense the slight nervousness and embarrassment radiating almost from both of the demons but didn't comment on it and neither did Jaken. She decided to leave it at that. It wasn't her business, but it gave her more hope that they would fall in love. But little did she know how much she was right.

"You can put me down, milord," Hoshi muttered.

"What bothers you so," Sesshomaru answered softly so the others wouldn't hear, ignoring her.

"…"

Hoshi instead turned her head away with her eyes closed. As much as she wanted to tell him, she just couldn't. Not yet. It stilled pained her so and the agony still pounded in her chest faintly. To be carried by Sesshomaru reminded her of a time when – she slammed that thought in its tracks. No. It would be better not to remember right now.. Sesshomaru didn't push her for an answer and she was grateful for it but she knew one day she would have to tell the demon lord. He would deserve to know. After all, he was – she slammed that thought in its tracks too. She felt a single tear run down her cheek. This pain would never go away she could see that now.. but maybe she could be healed enough to speak of her past. She would wait and hope for that day.

'Why won't she tell me,' the demon lord thought grimly.

He could tell she was holding herself back. She was refusing to let others in to sooth the pain she had received so many years ago by this unknown demon. Why wouldn't she let Rin in either? It was like her past was so horrible she refused to even think about it! Sesshomaru felt a slight jolt at that. Was it possible she was refusing to remember because of her pain and deep sadness? Had he seen what she used to be before him and Rin? His eyes glanced briefly at her tearful face and her heartbroken expression and began to wonder about who she used to be before him and Rin. Had she been the sweet, innocent, and gentle being she was now, or had she been completely different? Did that unknown demon have any effect on her? One thing was for sure though; he had brought her pain, sorrow, and a scarred heart.

"Maybe one day," Hoshi suddenly murmured. "Maybe one day, I can tell you."

Sesshomaru saw the lone tear that trailed down her cheek and shifted her lightly in his arms so he could brush away the tear with the pad of his thumb. Her eyes opened and met his gaze silently almost in wonder. He returned the gaze for a moment letting himself get somewhat lost in those sparkling eyes before his gaze returned to the path. She wouldn't be hurt by him, ever. Her head rested with complete trust on his shoulder but he hoped one day that trust would go farther and let him into the past she hated so much.

"I will wait for that day," he responded.

"Thank you."

"Hn."

"But I have one question for you. . ."

Sesshomaru glanced at her for a moment in response.

"If I ever tell you, could you ever learn to forgive me?"

Sesshomaru stopped dead. Forgive her? For what? He stared at her face for a long moment as she turned her head away in response. What did she mean? It was obvious she wasn't going to answer his questioning gaze so he slowly picked up his pace again pondering what she had said. He was honestly a bit baffled.

'Wait until he learns the truth,' she thought in despair.

What would happen when he learned of her part in.. her eyes closed in agony. Would he forgive her? Or would he hate her for what she had done that had ended in his death? She knew it wasn't completely her fault, but still, she had her part she had played in the past…

"Wake up, Hoshi," a deep voice rumbled.

"Wake up up up, Momma!"

The demoness shot out of sleep with a jolt to stare around her almost in amazement in the grand room she was in before confusion filled her expression. The last thing she remembered was resting in the dog demon's arms as he carried her to the castle. How in the world had she ended up in a.. bedroom? She was lying on a red silk bed in the corner of a room decorated in elegant hues of red and gold. The furniture was made of a deep cherry wood. This was the most beautiful room Hoshi had honestly ever seen. She suddenly met the gaze of her pup and the dog demon lord himself right behind her both observing her.

"What happened," she asked groggily.

"You fell asleep," Sesshomaru answered at the same time as his pup.

"Momma fell asleep in daddy's arms!"

She flushed lightly and ran a hand through her green hair slowly.

"How long have I been out?"

"Only a little while," her pup replied happily.

Hoshi smiled at her pup before pulling her into her arms gently. Her pup happily complied and cuddled up against her mother before wrapping a arm around the demoness's waist. The demoness had to giggle softly.

"Momma, are you sad?"

"Don't worry pup," Hoshi soothed gently ignoring the twinge of pain. "Nothing that won't heal in time."

"You were even crying in your sleep though!"

The demoness reached up to touch her cheeks to find they were indeed wet. Oh, now she had appeared even weaker than ever! Her pup buried her face against her neck gently making the pain disappear. No one except Rin or Sesshomaru could heal the pain.

"I'm okay now."

"I love you Momma."

Hoshi felt herself tearing up again.

"I love you too, pup."

She hugged her pup tightly to her running a hand through the silky black hair. Her pup was just the sweetest thing ever to exist. Who cared if she was human? She was her pup and that was all that mattered. She had been the second person in her life not to judge her for her heritage or her bloodline, despite not really about it since she was human. She had cared for her anyways.

"Hn."

Suddenly remembering the presence of the dog demon lord she looked up at his almost soft gaze. She smiled weakly at him in return. His gaze observed her for a moment before going toward the doorway to gesture to someone outside. The demoness watched another demoness slip into the room quietly.

"Hoshi, this is Sakura, she will be attending to you."

Hoshi observed the smaller demoness quietly. Sakura was obviously a phoenix demon from the bright red hair and pink eyes that observed her as much as she was.

"It is very nice to meet you, Lady Hoshi," Sakura humbly spoke up.

Hoshi didn't know what to say in return. Did the servant just call her _Lady Hoshi? _That was certainly new. But she knew she wasn't worthy of that title deep down. But nevertheless, she would accept it.. for now.

"It is also nice to meet you, Sakura."

"She will also watch Rin when you are busy," Sesshomaru informed.

'That won't be often.'

"That would be most helpful," Hoshi said instead.

Sakura smiled warmly at her before making her way over to the closest in the far corner of the room. Sesshomaru made his way toward the door as well.

"Dinner is in a few minutes."

"Hai, Sesshomaru."

The dog demon disappeared and Rin immediately looked at her with a huge grin.

"What," Hoshi questioned.

"Let's dress up for dinner in those pretty kimono's!"

'!'

**AWWW an almost kiss between Sesshomaru and Hoshi and now poor Hoshi to dress up for dinner HAHAAHAHA couldn't help myself XD Enjoy and Review! *laughing***


	34. Past

"_Pain hurts, but it makes you stronger," a deep voice rumbled softly._

_Hoshi could only glance up at her silver-haired companion across from her for a brief moment before lowering her head once again so he wouldn't see her swollen teary eyes. He was only saying that to comfort her but he wouldn't understand her at all. He was aware of her past, yes, but he wouldn't experience it for himself so he would never know what it was like. He'd been accepted by his own kind all his life, he was a pure full blood! But her? No, she was a hybrid, only a mixing of two unworthy blood. But what bothered her the most was, how did he know she was upset? Oh ruddy gods. He could smell her tears in the air. Oh, how stupid she was, especially after knowing he was a demon! He was silent for a long moment._

"_Hoshi."_

_She heard the slight shuffles of movement before the padding of feet reached her ears but before she could run away so he couldn't see his feet entered her field of vision. Oh dear. He knelt in front of her and gently tilted her face up so she would meet his smothering golden gaze. He had a look of.. concern on his face? She bit her lip in response._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I-I.."_

_He waited patiently for her to gather herself up enough to answer. Hoshi swallowed hard several times, wondering if she should tell him, but something held her back. Was it the pain? Or was it just the memory of bad things happening to her? He seemed to sense that, her inner fight with herself._

"_You don't need to hide anything from me," he murmured. "You can tell me anything."_

"_I-I know, but.."_

"_Hm?"_

"_It's hard to talk about," she whispered softly._

"_Some of the hardest things are not easy to talk about but it helps to let someone in to help you sooth your pain and aid in any way possible."_

_Her eyes closed, knowing he was right. What was the point hiding from him? For the past two years spent in his presence she had made sure very carefully to ensure she was gone for some herb gathering or something else that would take this whole day up but she had forgotten this year, ironically. Well, she actually hadn't, but the activity hadn't taken as long as she had hoped but still called it a failure. She didn't want him to see or know her inner pain, but she couldn't hide forever. Besides, he should know. He told her so much of himself, though sometimes not purposely, but in response she seemed only to tell him some things. It was time to open up._

"_Today is the day that marks the day I was officially alone…," she finally murmured to him._

"_As in the day your parents passed on?"_

_She flinched lightly in response. _

"_Your mother and father died separately though," he questioned, confused lightly._

"_I don't know when my mother died," she whispered. "But today is the day my father died, so it is the day that marks the time I was officially alone."_

_Understanding filled his eyes as he watched her carefully. Now it made sense, why she snuck away from him on this day, for the past little while. She didn't want him to see her hurting. Foolish girl. Didn't she understand he cared for her and wished to protect her from any harm, even things from her past? They may have not been companions long in demon standards but yet, they had grown very close. Every second spent together, all the talks and laughs, and the understanding of each other had been treasured and honestly, she had been his longest companion. He usually didn't even have one truth to be told. _

"_I apologize for causing you any unnecessary trouble," Hoshi said._

_Instead of answering, he wordlessly held out his hand to her and waited for her reaction. Hoshi stared at him for a moment almost in surprise. What was he requesting or wanting to do? But without a single hint of hesitation she took his hand and allowed him to both them pull to their feet before he was taking her out of the circle of the fire's warmth into the chilly night. Where was he taking her? Despite her questioning looks, he ignored it. _

'_What are you trying to do,' she wondered._

_But to her surprise, he suddenly turned around to pull her in front of him to cover her eyes. Hoshi panicked for a second. What on earth was he doing!_

"_Do you trust me," he breathed into her ear._

"_Of course," she answered without hesitation. "But wh-"_

"_Let me guide you."_

"_B-B-But I-"_

"_Let me be your eyes, Hoshi. Trust me on this. I won't let you fall."_

_She hesitated this time, however. He had never asked her to do this for him, to trust him like this. If there was anything she hated most, was not being able to see her surroundings. The thing was however she did trust him. With her life. She never wanted to disobey or disappoint him, but especially since he was her companion, friend, ally, and master. She wouldn't fail him. Hoshi would have to be brave and trust._

"_I trust you," she answered softly._

_He began to lead her gently up a path but kept covering her eyes ensuring she couldn't see. Her hearing senses were even more on alert than usual but it probably was unnecessary. Hoshi felt her panic fade. It was okay, she was in his protection and care. Just like she once had been in her fathers and mothers. A horrible pang of pain rippled through her heart but she flinched anyway, alerting her companion to her deep sadness and grief. She was thinking of her parents. But he would try to heal the wounds the best he could, but little did he know he would damage what he healed later on when he passed as well. He realized they were at his destination._

"_We're here."_

_Hoshi remained silent, but he could feel her eagerness to see again through her body language. He smiled gently._

"_Ready?"_

"_Hai."_

_He removed his hands. Hoshi opened her eyes and gazed about her in wonder, gasping in awe. They were at the top of a series of high cliffs on a mountains side giving them a very clear view of the night sky twinkling with countless stars, big and small, in the dark velvet of the sky. She had never seen such a beautiful sight! So many stars in the sky! She turned to look at him, who was watching her with a gentle smile on his lips._

"_Thank you," she whispered._

"_Hoshi, I understand you are in pain because of the loss."_

_She flinched lightly again but looked back at the sky, and he was aware she was still listening to him. She understood what he meant. Why did he bring it up again when she had began to heal?_

"_I know I'm doing this at the wrong time," he soothed, immediately knowing her thoughts. "But Hoshi, you don't have to suffer alone anymore. You aren't alone in the world."_

"_Why do you wish to bear the pain with me," she sighed._

"_Because I know what it is like. My mother died when I was a young pup and my father was gone frequently so I never saw him. I am also an only child. In a way, I'm just like you."_

_She turned to stare. He understood? By the look in his eyes, she could tell he wasn't lying to her. Who would have known? Not her, at least. She looked back at the stars, captivated by their beauty despite her pain._

"_Your parents are gone from this world, but they are always with you, in here."_

_His hand snaked around to gently place itself over her left breast making her flush lightly but she understood. They were in her heart, her blood. He was right. Despite the pain, she should let him aid her in what tortured her. She looked behind her to gaze at him. His silver hair whipped around his face in the light breeze despite it being in a ponytail and his golden eyes watched her carefully. She smiled at him. He wrapped his arms around her waist to draw her to his chest before his chin rested on her shoulder lightly to offer a gently comfort. She shuddered lightly at the contact. She still wasn't used to being touched, though she'd been with him for two years or more. It took some getting used to. He usually didn't touch her anyways. But something compelled him to do this tonight and he was showing a more gentle side to him she really hadn't seen. It was nice. _

"_Hoshi," he questioned lightly._

"_Hai?"_

_His lips pressed to her cheek lightly making her blush but his next words stunned her. How did he know her need for a companion and love? _

"_I will never leave you."_

Hoshi shuddered violently as the memory rushed through her head forcing her to lay her arms on the table before resting her forehead on them. She hated remembering so much! But his last words to her that day had been a lie. He'd never leave? Oh how wrong he had been that day. She forced herself to concentrate on her breathing to ensure she wouldn't start sobbing like some heartbroken girl, but deep down she truly was that. Heartbroken still from the loss. He'd healed her.. only to break her twice as worse than her parents ever had done. He hadn't meant to, she knew that. But the memory made her realize something too; he was right. Pain did make you stronger and if you did let someone in, the pain healed quicker than trying to heal yourself. He'd taught her so much.

'But why did you leave me,' she thought sadly.

Why had he gone despite his wounds? She knew he loved his human mate beyond anything except her and his sons, but why hadn't he allowed her to attend to him before he ran off? She had meant to go with him, but she'd hesitated for a few long minutes. That stupid decision had cost him his life. If she had gone.. she began to cry despite her efforts. She'd failed him. He was gone. But now.. he was back in the most unlikely way possible that even she hadn't thought of. His sons. She hadn't even known until earlier today.

How had she not known his sons upon sight? She had been with him for so long how could she not have seen it in their faces or scent? The beautiful golden eyes and silky white-silver hair he'd passed on to his sons should have been the first clue but no she hadn't seen it! Not even the swords he'd forged from his own fang had been a clue even when she had seen them so often after their creation! He'd given one to each of his sons but.. she hadn't realized it. But the biggest clue of all was their scent. They bared the scent of him in their blood. She should have recognized it the second she got a whiff of their scent but she hadn't! She had spent so long in his presence his scent had become memory. His sons.. another tear dropped from her cheek.

For many years she had followed him. He had allowed her, a hybrid with unworthy blood, to follow him in his footsteps. But she had learned he didn't care for her bloodline, but who she was. He hadn't cared or judged her on what others thought. He had gained his own opinion of her once he got to know her and understood her more than anyone in the world. He knew her worries, her fears, and her sadness which he responded with his own. He'd done everything he could to heal the damage already done to her heart. He'd protected her from their enemies whenever she slipped up. He'd ensured all her needs were satisfied and she was happy. He'd been compassionate and kind to her though to others he appeared powerful and serious, which she found amusing. Who wouldn't truly know him like she did? They'd confided so much in each other. It had been her and him. No one could break the bond they had forged together, not even death or time. Even now, the bond between them lingered but sometimes she wished it wasn't there.

But then she, his human mate, had interfered. At first she would admit she hadn't like the mortal woman when she and her father had began to see each other but she hadn't protested. What could she have done anyway? She hated the fact he began to disappear for long spaces of time leaving her to aimlessly wander the woods alone or find ways to entertain herself. Until one day he forced her to meet the human woman. At first, she hated her. She didn't like the fact another was getting his attention, she wanted him to herself. She would admit it, she had been selfish, but she hadn't ever had to fight for his attention before with another.

'Oh how I wished you gone,' Hoshi groaned to herself.

But one day the human woman had been attacked while he had been gone to attend to a quick matter and Hoshi had been forced to protect her being nearby luckily. How lucky that woman had been.. But she hadn't done it for her. She'd done it for him, originally. Hoshi had taken the woman to their camp and attended to the claw wounds on the woman's arm only for the woman to speak to her almost as if he would have. After that day, Hoshi was a bit more.. kind to the woman. But she didn't really like her still. It took time, but his future mate at the time had slowly grown on her too. After all, she was around almost all the time! On the bonus side she and the woman hadn't tried to fight over his attention but shared it. Thus, it began a relationship of friendship that Hoshi later hadn't regretted. Not only did she have her demon father but his human mate as close companions and friends that forged their bond to grow even more powerful than ever.

'The three of us.. together..'

They had been just like a family, but quite an odd one. A dog demon, a hybrid demoness, and a young human woman and it probably couldn't get odder, honestly. But then she had gotten pregnant with his child. Everything had changed. He had become more protective of his human mate more than ever and it was even a bit scary to be in her presence for even Hoshi! She knew she wouldn't be harmed but it still didn't mean she wouldn't back off a soft warning growl slid past his teeth when she got too close or something else odd. That was when she began to question whether he trusted her anymore.

'Then you.. I know you didn't mean to.. but why did you.. I thought you trusted me.. then..'

Hoshi had gotten to close for his liking. She had finally pushed the limits by accident by just helping the woman to her feet and a simple hug. An accident. Hoshi cringed lightly at the memory before running her hand over the right side of her face where his claws had torn into her face that night. It hadn't been his fault. His inner demon had considered her a threat and taken over before he could restrain it. Despite his age, he couldn't always control it. She was completely aware of that. She had learned that her talons had been too close to the swollen belly and she had appeared threatening to his inner demon later on. But it had frightened her so and pained her to an extent no one could understand. He was pained and upset about the whole ordeal himself because he had to see the damage he had done to her every day. It had been the beginning of what tore them apart.

'I'm so sorry.. my fault.'

After the incident, Hoshi couldn't bear for him to be too close or even touch her flesh for several weeks. Every time he managed to touch her however as if trying to grab her hand or give her a simple hug, she would cringe away in fear or even run for it. She had become afraid of the one demon she had trusted for so long. His human mate had been frightened too at first, but after learning the reason she no longer feared him but trusted him farther to protect her. But Hoshi had the exact opposite reaction.. fear.. distrust.. and pain. She saw the damage had been done physically and mentally, on her face and on her heart too. He'd never harmed her before.. not once. Never made her bleed, but he had after many years. To protect his human mate from her, his most trusted companion, friend, and adopted daughter. How that had pained her..

She couldn't smile after what had happened. Never did her laughter ring in his ears. Slowly it had been like she had been fading away, hiding from him. He had finally gained her trust once again but only after pleading for forgiveness and showed her his pain at what he had done to her. They had grown closer still and hadn't let it pry them apart but still, the damage was done. He had taken her on a journey for a time but only ended up in disaster, when they'd only been to fix the damage and mend their hearts. Their love for each other was deeper than blood. But still, only pain and tears were the last moments together, but the love between them was still there. She couldn't even bear to remember how she had been his undoing. Pain ripped through her heart but her inner demon was crying and wailing in its grief. Not only did she suffer but her companion did so as well in their mind. He was gone and he, his human mate, and their son had all suffered because of her mistake, her weakness. Of her influence. If she hadn't met him.. her teeth clenched. Inuyasha would have his father and so would Sesshomaru. The fate of all those in his life would have been different. But was it regretful? Everyone was happy. But how she wished he was alive. During their last moments despite what she had done.. he had forgiven her and still loved her as his own. His daughter, he called her one last time.

She tightened her grip on her upper arms almost ceasing the blood flow in her agony. Why! She would never escape the pain from the loss of the two people who cared most for her that she could remember. They had been like her parents. But they were gone. Leaving her alone. The only one remaining from their group of three. The last one standing. Tears gushed down her face like waterfalls now and sobs shook her entire body. All her fault…

'It's our fault..' her inner demon groaned.

'Our fault..'

'What will they say when they discover our part in his death.. the loss of the greatest demon of his age?'

'Hate us.'

No response but Hoshi stilled at the scent of blood. What on earth? Slowly raising her head she glanced at her upper arms to find she had torn into the sleeves of her kimino and tore into her own flesh with her talons. Blood dripped from the wounds even worse than the tears dripping from her face. She'd injured herself? The sleeves of the gray kimino were ruined, permanently stained red by her blood. She was feeling woozy from the loss of blood. How much blood had she spilt before she noticed the damage? Standing to go to her healing kit and herbs she swayed lightly on her feet before stumbling to the ground landing in a rather large but still growing puddle of blood. She'd lost more blood than she thought? Her vision began to blur.

'No no no,' she groaned. 'Not now!'

What would Sesshomaru say if he saw her in this state and the fact she'd injured herself? She glanced at the wounds on her upper arms and the damage was a lot worse than she had originally thought. Hoshi had completely ripped apart her upper arms on both sides leaving torn up muscles behind. She began to drag herself across the floor hoping to get to her bandages before completely collapsing. She had lost far too much blood and the damage was great. Not only did she have mental and emotional pain now to deal with but physical. She laid there for a long moment before she began to get dizzy. She felt her eyes closing as she began to slip into unconsciousness. Her last thought was the most painful she had experienced in a long time, even worse than the memories…

'Inutaisho.. Izayoi..'

Hoshi fainted.

**Well that ruins the surprise of who the unknown demon is XD but I kinda gave it away a bit ago so might as well? Hmm I wonder what part Hoshi played in his death.. I ain't tellin till later! When will she tell Sesshomaru, Rin, and the others? This chapter I mainly wanted to focus on Hoshi's past a bit so you all could get a picture of what happened soooo cool? Hope you guys enjoyed a memory from Hosh's past with her and Inutaisho.. does it go well? I don't know his personality completely well (Inutaisho's) but I imagined him to be kind, compassionate, and loyal but at the same time serious, protective, and powerful. Ya know? Anyways, enjoy and review plz? Reviews make me happy and let me know if your all enjoying it **

**P.S. Sorry for taking such a long time to post this, but I'm learning to manage my time better so I can get chapters posted! Anyways, enjoy! Also, I'm sorry if this sounded a bit.. emo? I apologize if this offends anyone.. **


	35. Blood

Sesshomaru slowly moved through the dark hallways. Shadows danced lightly on the walls as he passed by the lit torches but his golden gaze rested lightly on the distance. It was obvious he was lost in thought had one passed by him. He was honestly baffled by the day's events and it seemed some things had completely gone off the course he'd imagined them to go.

The morning had started off with Jaken's usual unnecessary squabble with Rin, which had in fact been over who's turn it was to gather breakfast, had ended with its usual interference from Sesshomaru to the journeying for a few miles with the small talk between Rin, himself, and Jaken but this time Hoshi had been included. When the castle had come into view, however, that was when things began to turn.

It had begun with Hoshi's unexplained breakdown. She had just begun to cry like there was no tomorrow and appeared so heartbroken and lost it had even made him uneasy. But what bothered him so was, why? Did it have to do with something with her past? He had the pang it had to be so. Why else would she have broken down such as she had without a explanation? Then things had gotten odder when his pup had shown up to dinner without her adopted mother he had been a bit baffled. He remembered what his pup had told him as Hoshi's excuse to miss dinner.

"Momma said she was tired from the long trip so she went to bed," Rin had explained.

It was obvious that had been a lie. The truth was different. After all, he was a demon himself and would know if her body had been weary had he been so. But he wasn't weary or tired in anyway. It wasn't the journey that had tired her so, it was immediately tied to the fact she had broken down earlier. That was the truth. Had Hoshi been so upset that she couldn't bare coming to dinner that night? If so, why didn't she just tell them or even him what was bothering her so?

So lost in his thoughts, he passed a shadowed person in the hall without much notice although he did smell them. He had been so intent on going to his room to retire for the night he hadn't given them much attention until they spoke up softly.

"Milord?"

Silently he turned around to look at the demonesss standing behind him quietly. Sakura.

"What is it?"

"I wished to speak to you about Hoshi milord."

She had certainly already gotten to the point. But that caught his attention and he observed his servant quietly. Of all the servants he had, Sakura was one of the top on his list. She was obedient and respectful. That earned her his favor.

"Hn?"

"Do you know what happened earlier today when you first brought her?"

"Not fully. She simply began to break down at the sight of the castle and even looked at me almost in horror. I do not understand."

Sakura raised an eyebrow lightly, a bit surprised he spoke a bit more than usual of the subject. But she didn't dare prod it. This was good.

"Do you even know anything of why?"

"No. She simply refuses to tell anyone of her past, if it has anything to do with earlier."

"She is afraid."

Sesshomaru found no answer to this and watched his servant carefully for a moment. Sakura sensed his momentarily confusion so she began to explain her reasoning.

"Hoshi may be afraid of her past or it pains her to remember what occurred during that time. If anything, I do bet it does have to do with something in her past."

"It appears so," came the low response.

"It is so. Why else would she cry at the sight of the castle unless they were tears of happiness?"

"They were tears of sorrow."

"That would explain her earlier behavior. When I was preparing Rin for supper she just stared out the window deep in her thoughts. It was almost if she had forgotten me and Rin were even there. I swore once in awhile her face would sadden even more or even turn a bit green in the cheeks as though sickened."

Now that was a bit surprising. Usually she wouldn't close people out. Something was definitely troubling her from her past.

"Her behavior is odd," he replied.

"Milord, I beg not to offend you, but please do not push her for answers. Wait until she is ready. Don't pressure her to tell you or it will make her close herself up even more so!"

"I know."

Sakura watched the demon lord slowly move away from her and just simply smiled. He wasn't showing it, but she could tell he had feelings for the hybrid demoness, as he did for his adopted ward. She began to wander downstairs to clean the dining room with the others before heading off for bed. What excited her was, had the lord finally found his lady?

Sesshomaru picked up his pace a bit when his servant was out of sight. His exit might have seemed rude to others but it was normal to everyone here. Just as he was about to turn down the left hall to the library to grab a scroll to study when he smelled something odd wafting from the right hall. At first he decided to leave it, but later would regret. He quickly retrieved the scroll from the library and headed up the stairs when he smelled the same odd scent in the air again. The scent was that powerful? It smelled.. just like copper. He froze when it registered just as a strong waft of it drifted over his nose. Blood. The scroll dropped to the floor forgotten and began to run not caring who saw him. He had realized whose blood it was once the individuals scent came with the blood.

'Hoshi.'

**I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE! I've just been so busy lately and just haven't had time to work on this but I finally was 'reminded' to work on it by two certain watchers who told me to update! Sorry short chapter too but hey this leaves suspense for the next chapter! Hope you enjoy and review! And I swear Sesshomaru is a bit OCC **


	36. Forgiven

Hoshi slowly woke to the whispered voices not far from her. The voices were low but angry sounding and it made her wonder what was going on. Did something happen, while she was sleeping? It was obvious one of the voices was the one offering comfort, the lighter one, while the deep tone that sent a shiver through her spine was cold and angry. Sesshomaru. He sounded worried, though. She strained to listen to what was going on because she wasn't aware of the situation. But her consciousness was slowly returning and while her mind slowly oriented itself she listened.

"My lord, do not concern yourself. She will wake when she is ready. Her body lost a lot of blood," Sakura said softly.

"Will the wounds be affected," came Sesshomaru's low response ignoring the other statements.

"No, I applied some medication that will keep infections out."

No response to that but she could almost hear his worried but cold thoughts. It made her want to cringe into the bed and run for her life. What was going on? Who was hurt?

"Please, my lord. Do not worry over Hoshi, she will wake soon. Besides, she needs to heal."

Hoshi started. She was hurt? But she didn't feel any - No, wait.. She felt the dull pain of throbbing upper arms and on her temples making her groan lowly in pain as her body woke up. Okay, she hadn't been sleeping, but unconscious. Her memory slowly returned to her and she felt her chest twinge at the pain at both mental and physical as she remembered the last moments before she fainted. Oh dear, she was in trouble.

"I will return shortly," Sakura said as her voice carried out of the room.

Suddenly it was silent. Hoshi winced in time with her heart which she honestly wished would stop beating for the time being seeing as it was her headache and cut arms throbbed in time with the beating. She listened for Sesshomaru's retreat but nothing met her ears. It was too quiet. It frightened her a bit to think she was alone but then again, he must be angry at her. She'd cut herself, for heavens sake, but not on purpose. She'd been so grief stricken she had lost control over herself, obviously. It hurt so much to think about – No. She groaned at a rather painful throb.

"Are you well," Sesshomaru suddenly asked next to her bedside.

Hoshi couldn't help but shriek with surprise and get up scrambling to get away but ended up instead crying out with pain. That was honestly a stupid move to pull off, especially when your weak from blood loss. Her heart pounded in her ears. She'd been spooked by his sudden appearance at her side and honestly hadn't heard him approach, the stupid silent walker. Sesshomaru lowly cursed and yanked her down onto the bed again despite the small struggles and glared at her, who was gaping at him with her breast heaving.

"Rest," he hissed.

"It's not my fault you decided to pop out of nowhere and scare the crap out of me," she snapped back.

His golden eyes narrowed at her expression but he pulled back looking quite annoyed and angry. Suddenly the demoness was afraid of what he'd say, because when he was near she smelt her blood on him and immediately guessed it was he who found her. She was in for it now.

"What were you thinking?"

She sighed heavily and looked away. How could she tell him, the truth? She wasn't ready! She sensed his quiet patience but his interest to know, despite the expression.

"It was nothing," she mumbled softly.

"Then why do you have cuts on your arms and temples? You wouldn't have done so without reason."

"… I was upset."

"Hn, obviously."

She chanced a glance at him to see him stiffly tense sitting on a cushion next to her bed watching her quietly with his observant but cold gaze. She knew immediately what his thoughts were.

"I wasn't trying to hurt or kill myself."

His gaze narrowed in response to that before he slowly gestured to her stiffly.

"Then explain."

"I was upset," Hoshi whispered before licking her lips. "because I was having a flashback of my past when I lost my adoptive father and mother, my best friends."

Silence for a long moment. It made her a bit frightened at the tense atmosphere around them so she quickly glanced away staring at the moon high in the sky. A crescent moon in that dark cloudy sky. She winced.

"You miss him," came his low response.

"Hai. He was my best friend, teacher, and adoptive father. He taught me all I know. He protected me and raised me from my young years. He gave me what I needed and provided the love and care I needed. Of course I miss him…"

"Hn."

Hoshi's eyes wandered to his golden gaze and noticed a new expression there she hadn't seen before. It seemed cold but hard like he was having a fight with himself. No.. wait.. Sesshomaru couldn't be jealous, could he?

"Are you jealous," she stated. It wasn't a question.

He stared at her for a moment his expression hardening. That answered it enough.

"Sesshomaru, you shouldn't be jealous of my father. He was my father, teacher, and friend, nothing more to me. Do you think I loved him more?"

Sesshomaru couldn't find a response to that so he just slowly allowed his expression to soften and gaze at her quietly. She understood. Something that no one else did, expect his little Rin, his pup. She knew. She knew his feelings for her were more than friendly. She must of have seen the recognition in his eyes despite how hard he tried to hide it and she smiled softly despite the pain and suffering she was in. Before they both knew it, their hands slowly found each other and held each other tight, reluctant to let go even for a moment. Sesshomaru brushed her hair back from her eyes. He was glad he had found her because had she been unconscious for longer who would have known what would have happened had she bled to death. He didn't even know how he'd cope with her death after he'd grown so attached, just like with his Rin. They'd wormed their way into his heart and never would they leave. They were there to stay. Her eyes watched him with a kind but soft gaze and he was unsure what it really was behind that expression that made her look at him so. He found himself leaning in a bit and the demoness's eyes widened as if knowing what was happening. Suddenly the door burst open making their hands detangle and snap away from each other.

"Momma!"

Rin ran to Hoshi's side and crawled onto the bed throwing herself into Hoshi's arms. The demoness had to laugh softly and kiss the top of the little girl's head. Oh, her sweet, innocent, and gentle pup. She obviously didn't catch the moment she and Sesshomaru had been in a moment before. Rin hugged her. Sesshomaru was a bit annoyed at the interruption but it was his pup, after all.

'Failure number two,' his demon spoke in exasperation.

Sesshomaru threw his inner demon into his cage quickly before he could even hear the insults on how he failed to kiss her again. He forced himself back to the present. There was more of a chance later on, anyway.

"Are you okay, Momma?"

"I am fine sweetie, just a bit dizzy and tired."

Rin carefully traced the bandages on her upper arms and around her head. She felt sad to see her mom like this, so weak. She'd been hurt so much she even wondered how many other types of wounds the demoness had received. This wasn't a new thing for her to have. She always seemed to be wounded.

"I'm sorry this happened," the little girl whispered.

Hoshi winced. It wasn't her pup's fault, but hers. She'd failed to keep herself in check, honestly.

"It wasn't your fault, honey. It was mine. Don't worry, I'll be good by morning and I'll join you for breakfast, okay?"

"You shouldn't be walking around in your state," Sesshomaru suddenly stated.

She immediately glared at the demon. She knew he was only expressing concern for her well being but still, she did what she pleased. He ought to learn that.

"I am going to eat with Rin where she pleases," Hoshi stiffly replied.

Sesshomaru did not like it when someone told him no or disobeyed. Hoshi was getting herself into that bad situation now. Why couldn't she learn some things were good for her, instead of doing good for others? Rin could join her in here, but no, she was insisting on going to where Rin wanted. He loved that, but still, now? She couldn't be a rebel just for once and be a bit obedient? But as he gazed into her eyes he knew it was a lost battle. She would get her way and the stubborn but wise demoness knew it. The power she had. He admired her for it as well, for she was one of the few who stood up to him, unafraid. Sesshomaru sighed lightly.

"Fine."

Hoshi smiled smugly and hugged her pup, her eyes twinkling with mischief despite her pain. And without knowing it, the corner of his mouth turned upward in a tiny but slightly amused smile. She'd won.. again! Rin was giggling.

"Momma, can I stay here tonight?"

"If you wish, honey."

Rin buried herself in the sheets to Hoshi's left and slowly passed into sleep but holding her mom's hand tightly, as if to reassure her she was there. Hoshi gazed at the sleeping child while Sesshomaru observed her. She was such a mystery. Her personality was a mix between the miko's and his pup's but she had some of the violence Sango processed. She was kind, gentle, and loyal beyond compare and very trustworthy and intelligent. She was stubborn and rebellious with a touch of seriousness here and there. She was endlessly smiling like Rin, but she did have her moments of silence and sorrow, like today and yesterday. The demoness could be violent and protective. Bright like the star but deathly. Her name was so fitting.

'She will be a good mother,' his inner demon suddenly purred at his thoughts.

'Indeed.'

'Mate as well.'

'Hn, she will. A very good one.'

He didn't understand what this demoness was doing to him. He looked so blank and cold on the outside. Like he never had any feelings and only did things for his own good. But ever since he'd meet his pup and Hoshi, he had changed. They plagued his thoughts and he cared deeply for both of them, despite his cold outlook. He wasn't who he used to be, he knew that. He –

"Sesshomaru," Hoshi hissed loudly.

"Hai," he questioned startled from his thoughts.

She raised her eyebrows slowly at him.

"What were you thinking so intently about," she questioned innocently.

She didn't just ask the question he'd dreaded she would ask, did she? When he realized she truly had he rose to his feet quickly.

"I will check on you later," he stated.

She looked a bit disappointed at his response but shrugged lightly at that. He must not want her to know. Oh well.

"Alright."

She closed her eyes slowly and felt herself drift into sleep slowly, but she noticed the moment Sesshomaru slipped out the door, because a single tear ran down her cheek in response.

**I am so sorry for taking so long for this chapter! I'll be better about posting, sorry again! Lots of stuff going on! Anyways, enjoy and review! **


	37. Breakfast

Rin observed the weak demoness as she slowly spooned broth into her mouth. Part of her was pleased that her mother was eating but concerned at the weak appearance of Hoshi's body; slumped shoulders, slow hand gestures, slower but alert responses, and shaking hands. It almost frightened her. But Hoshiko was still a demon. She could handle things like this better than a human, like herself. She still however had lost a lot of blood. She had all but panicked when Sakura came to her room to report Hoshiko was found in a large pool of blood but was well. She had shuddered as she passed the dull red stain in a rug in Hoshi's room when she went to visit. Hoshi returned the gaze quietly with her dim and quiet eyes wanting to laugh at the almost protective look over her pup's face. Ever since the young girl had come to get her from her chambers she hadn't trusted her to even walk too far away from her. She was still weak.

"I'm not going to drop dead, Rin," Hoshi murmured softly.

The little girl blushed a bit and dropped her eyes for a moment, but quickly returned her gaze. She was bashfully embarrassed. But she had a reason to be concerned, right?

"You might," she giggled quietly. "You lost a lot of blood, Momma."

Hoshiko raised an eyebrow at her pup before playfully pulling a face. Rin giggled. Despite the loss of blood, she was still the same, and that was a good sign.

"Do you think we might go in the gardens after breakfast?"

"We shall see how I feel."

"I hope so! I want to show you my favorite spot in the garden. It has a lot of pretty flowers."

Hoshi tried not to laugh. Just like when she had been younger, her pup was also obsessed with flowers. She frowned lightly as a thought passed through her head and shuddered at the pain, but it wasn't as bad as before. Rin noticed.

"You okay, Momma?"

"Hai. I am well, pup."

But Rin could see the awareness in her mother's eyes fade until she could tell her mother was lost in her thoughts. She wondered what she was thinking about. She had no idea how much her mother had lost.

'Why do I keep thinking of him,' Hoshi whispered to herself.

'Maybe,' her inner demon murmured. 'To get us to accept it and no longer run from it? We've been running from the past for so long, it hurts more than it needs to.'

'You wise old bugger.'

'Look who's talking. You lectured me all the time on kindness, loyalty, and acceptance!'

'For a good reason. You were always wanting to kill.'

Her inner demon didn't respond. For a moment she wondered why her mind had gone blank when she realized her demon was thinking about the subject before, flowers. She was pulled into the past again, despite her weak struggle to avoid the thought. . .

_Hoshi bent over to add another flower to her banquet of flowers. She was in heaven. The sweet smell of the aroma of the flowers, the bright petal colors contrasting with the green grass and stems, and the bright sun high in the sky filled her morning with peace. Standing up to her full height she added the red flower to her group. It was perfect now. She smiled into the sky relishing in the light breeze. Her peace quickly ended, however, for a moment. Hoshi froze a bit when a large breeze swept through the clearing sending leaves into the sky into the twinkling blue sky. She didn't see the beauty; she smelt demon. An unknown demon. She cowered a bit but a flash of gold caught her attention. She chanced a look._

'_He's here,' she whispered to herself._

_His golden eyes rested on her as she gazed at him almost in wonder. His silver hair swayed in the breeze sending flashes of white against the dark green landscape behind him. She smiled at him. To her joy, he smiled back and shyly winked at her teasingly, making her giggle. She was okay. She wasn't alone anymore. She had her protector._

"Momma!"

Hoshiko jolted back into reality looking at her pup quickly with a startled expression. Rin gazed back at her with a worried but curious expression. She almost blushed; she'd been lost in her own thoughts again.

"I'm sorry, pup. Lost in my thoughts."

Rin frowned lightly and opened her mouth to respond when the door at the end of the chamber swung open. Both girls looked down to see Sesshomaru striding toward them with his slow precise movements looking at them with a softer expression than normal. He sat at the head of the table.

"Good morning, daddy!"

Rin lunged off her cushion to his right and hugged him tightly, giggling loudly. Hoshi smiled softly as the demon returned the hug. Such love and affection between the two; but only when they were alone or in her presence, honestly. Hoshi jumped a bit when her demon suddenly almost spoke, or the right term, yelled.

'Hey!'

'What,' Hoshi demanded sharply.

'Do you realize something?'

'..'

'Rin is like us.. Sesshomaru is like _him.'_

Hoshi shuddered at that. She hadn't even thought of that before.

'I miss him,' her demon whispered in agony.

'I do too. . .'

'I'm sorry for pushing that memory on you. . . I just wanted us to face the past again. Remember.'

'I know.'

"Hoshiko?"

She quickly glanced at the dog demon who was watching her with a normal blank expression. She'd blacked out everything again, so intent on the memory and her demon. She smiled softly.

"Sesshomaru?"

"You appear distracted."

"Hai. . ."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. She had no clear intention to tell him, none at all. She truly was one of the most secretive demons, or in her case a demoness, he'd ever met. Rin was gazing at Hoshi was a sad expression, as if hoping to be let into the demoness's thoughts. Hoshi slowly picked at her food with her chopsticks avoiding their gazes after realizing what they both wanted; a clue to her thoughts. Not yet.

"Momma, do you want some of this?"

"If you want me too," Hoshi replied looking at her pup again.

The rest of the meal was uneventful. The slow talk of the castle, lessons, and food was the rest of their conversation but Sesshomaru knew one day, he'd have to push her for information. It was time for her to come out of her shell and trust again. If only if would be that easy.

**Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter although it was pretty uneventful. Just wanted everyone to see some more normal life of Hoshi, Rin, and Sesshomaru. Enjoy! **

**P.S. Everyone I've come up with an idea. How would you like it if I did a story based on Hoshi's past, during her time with Inutaisho and Izayoi? How she and Intaisho met, their good times/memories, how Inutaisho met Izayoi, and other stuff? What do you think? I'll do it if 10 or more people want me to! Tell me what you think! Because honestly, I would LOVE to do that! Please tell me your ideas and opinions on this! :D**


	38. Flower Garden

"Momma, look at this one!"

Rin gently pressed a big white flower into her for her examination and approval. With a giggle, Hoshiko smiled softly as she gazed into the flower relishing in its sweet aroma. It had been a quiet and chilly morning with dew covering all the bright green leaves and the flowers gleaming in the morning with their bright colors and sweet aromas. One of the most beautiful mornings Hoshi had experienced for a long time. Sure, there had been many mornings like this one but this day was special. It was the first time she and her pup were in a garden together on such a morning on the grounds of Sesshomaru's castle. It was different.

"What do you think?"

The flower is very beautiful," Hoshi replied. "However, it needs some contrast."

"Huh?"

Hoshi gazed carefully at the flowers around her before walking down a small way between the rows of flowers. Rin followed, curious. What was her mother doing? Finally the demoness bent over to gather a small blue flower that she handed to her along with the white flower. Rin grinned brightly, finally getting what her mother meant. Contrast! She smelled at the pair loving how the smells blended into something unique and the colors reflected each other. She added it to her banquet of flowers.

"Do you wish to return inside, Rin?"

"No," Rin giggled. "More flowers!"

The little girl took off giggling to gather more flowers to present to Sesshomaru. Hoshi shook her head, completely amused. Sesshomaru, a male demon, receiving flowers from his human ward. Looking into the sky quietly she pondered the two large white birds soaring in the bright gray morning. So free and happy. She frowned lightly. She was free and happy, right?

Rin raced among the flowers to find her favorite flower. She wanted her mother to see it, the one that she had seen so long ago. She only hoped Sesshomaru had it in his royal gardens, but she really prayed he did. She looked this way and that and finally found the flower hidden behind a rose bush. The little girl all but squealed in delight. The bright purple petals gleamed brightly against the dark background and the orange center was a glowing contrast to its petals. It was beautiful. Gently picking it, she set off to find mother. She skipped happily kicking the pebbles into the dark dirt. Once she reached her she found Hoshiko staring into the sky with a peaceful but sad expression.

"Mommy?"

Her mother turned her eyes to her with a smile that rapidly grew on her face.

"This is my favorite flower."

Rin extended her hand out to her mother, who took the flower gently from her hand. She was quiet for a long moment as she gazed into the flower admiringly.

"Where did you see this flower, Rin," she finally questioned.

"I found it in the mountains as we were passing through when I was following daddy to Naraku's hideout."

The demoness knelt down to her level so she could meet her gaze better and she would not have the need to look up. Rin frowned once she saw the sad expression on her face. Was something wrong with the flower, her favorite flower? But she saw the tender expression shining in Hoshi's eyes along with newfound pain.

"Is everything okay, Mommy?"

"Hai."

"But why are you sad?"

"I am going to tell you something, Rin. A memory of mine."

Rin froze a bit. Hoshiko was going to tell her something about her past! She stood quietly completely ready to listen. She'd waited so long to hear something about the demonesses past and now here was her chance! Hoshi was silent for a moment as she stared at the flower in thought. Rin waited.

"When I was no older than you," Hoshiko began quietly. "I was in the company of my adopted demon father. I had been sad that day because I had been thinking a lot about my heritage and how cursed I was to be a half breed demon."

"You aren't a half breed, Momma. You are a pure breed," Rin said, sad to not get Hoshi's adoptive father's name but patient.

"Oh, I am child. I am not a hanyou, but I am considered the same as they are."

Rin remained silent.

"Now, he noticed my deep sadness and depression quickly. He didn't even question what was the matter; I soon realized he had left me alone. I was upset for a moment but I realized my company probably wasn't the most pleasant. I didn't blame him; I was depressed. I soon didn't care. However, he quickly returned carrying this flower and gently pushed it into my hair saying these words. . . _Hoshiko, never frown upon your heritage. You are as bright as the sun and as beautiful as the most glorious flower. Your heritage is a blessing, a gift. Be proud of who you are. Remember, you are unique and glorious, the way you are_. . . I will never forget those words. It has what has kept me going and realized who I am is unchangeable, but a gift and a blessing."

Rin stared as her mother gently pushed the flower into her own hair. Not only was this her favorite flower, but was part of a memory for Hoshiko. The demoness looked sad and pained, but she didn't cry. Rin dropped the flowers and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Momma!"

"Why," Hoshi questioned in surprise as she returned the hug gently.

"I didn't know this would hurt you!"

"It didn't hurt me, pup. It helped me remind me of a good memory and his wise words."

The two girls remained hugging for a long moment before a clearing of a throat interrupted their silence and broke them apart. Sesshomaru stared down at them. Rin immediately snatched up the flowers and presented them to him. Hoshi smiled gently. She heaved herself to her feet but was grateful no one noticed her falter in her steps as she stood up. No one was paying attention to her for the moment being.

"Here, daddy!"

Rin all but thrust the flowers at him. Sesshomaru accepted the flowers and nodded toward his pup in thanks but Hoshi could feel the amusement radiating off him in waves. His pup still hadn't realized flowers weren't proper gifts for a lord such as he, or what she thought he imagined. Sakura appeared by his side like a graceful dove gently smiling at the young girl but had a mischievous look in her eye. Hoshi wondered at that.

"Rin," Sesshomaru rumbled in his deep voice. "Go with Sakura. It is time for your schooling."

"Let's go, Momma," Rin exclaimed without protest as she snatched Hoshi's hand in hers.

"No, pup. Hoshiko will remain here in the garden with me for a moment."

Rin had to stare in surprise for a moment. Daddy wanted to talk to her momma? Alone? She suddenly had to smile cheekily and she let go of her mother's hand. She approached Sakura. If they wanted alone time, she would certainly give it to them.

"Okay," Rin said brightly.

Hoshiko had to stare in surprise too. He wanted to speak to her alone in the garden? Suddenly the look in Sakura's eyes made sense; she knew it was coming. She didn't miss the knowing grin between her pup and the demoness before letting a few giggles slip out. Oh dear, what was on their minds? Hoshi wanted to blush but resisted that. She didn't need them getting more thoughts.

"I'll see you soon Momma."

"I'll be right in once I'm done talking to Sesshomaru," Hoshi murmured in a daze and surprise.

"She will not be long," the demon stated.

Rin nodded in response with a smile before taking the phoenix demoness's hand and set off for the castle quickly disappearing behind a row of bushes. But Hoshi and Sesshomaru heard the giggling erupt once they were out of sight. Hoshi couldn't help but chuckle slightly. They waited until the castle door closed and silence was heard. Once the slam echoed through the garden she turned to look at the demon lord with a raised eyebrow.

"This Sesshomaru wished to inquire how you are," he stated as he placed the flowers in a stone vase.

"I am fine. Thank you for your concern."

"Has the wound opened again? I smelt blood."

"Hai. But nothing troublesome to quickly mend."

He nodded quickly before gesturing for her to walk by his side. She quietly responded to his command and together they walked. There was a long silence. She took the time to observe the flowers and the gray sky.

"May I inquire about what you told Rin?"

"You were listening," she stated flatly.

He merely raised his eyebrow at her making her groan lightly in frustration. She looked away before responding.

"What I told Rin was merely a memory from my time with him."

"However, full of purpose and meaning."

".. Indeed so. I just wanted her to know some things have deeper meanings. She will one day understand."

"Hai. But you haven't told me such things."

"Should I, my lord?"

"Only if you find it necessary."

"I doubt I would need to," Hoshi laughed.

"Hn."

"My lord, what was the reason for this walk?"

He stopped and gently plucked a flower from a nearby tree. He stared at it for a moment before gently pushing it into her hair. She froze in surprise.

"That flower," he began softly. "My father presented it to my mother once during his momentary visit from his duties. He clearly stated it meant forever. However, I found it later to be a lie once I found out he was courting a human woman."

Hoshi remained silent and brushed her hair away from her face. The flower meant forever? She froze when she realized Sesshomaru had clearly given the flower to her. She looked down and wandered from his side to sit on a bench hiding under the shadow of a flower tree. He followed slowly and took a seat next to her.

"Then why do you present me with this flower," she asked as she removed the flower from her hair.

He didn't reply as he gazed over the garden quietly. She spun the flower in her hands, waiting for his reply.

"Do you understand that not everyone is the same?"

She stared at him in confusion.

"I beg your pardon?"

"No one is the same. A person won't hurt you the same as someone else did in the past."

She didn't understand. What was he – wait, was he talking about her painful past? When Inutaisho hurt… her? She froze once she understood. He must of have sensed her pain because he didn't say anything just waited for her response.

"You never know that," she whispered.

"Do not compare me to him, Hoshiko. You know clearly I cannot be the same."

"I know. . ."

They remained in silence for a long time.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not ready yet, Sesshomaru. Please, give me time," she begged finally.

"It is understood. I will wait for you."

"Thank you. . ."

"Hn."

"Can I inquire why you gave me this flower?"

He glanced at her with a expressionless face but she could clearly see the conflict behind his eyes. It was immediate he was wondering if he should tell her. She gently smiled. She hoped he would tell her. Finally he let off a light sigh and glanced up at the sky.

"I was only telling you a story about my father, since you told a story to Rin. That at least involved flowers."

She could tell he was lying a bit, avoiding the real question. She knew. He had no point in saying it a loud to her. Hoshi gently pushed the flower back into her hair.

"Forever is a long time, Sesshomaru," she said.

"Indeed it is. There is no capacity for forever."

"He said the same."

"Indeed," he questioned in silent surprise.

"Yes he did. He said many wise things like that," she replied quietly. "He always had wise words for me to listen to or apply. He had been through so much he was understanding of many of life's lessons. He taught me more than that though. Father taught me honestly, loyalty, and kindness. He schooled me how to write, read, and fight. I doubt I would be alive today had it not been for his lessons."

Sesshomaru was surprised; that was the most she had spoken of her father without breaking down. He glanced at her to find her eyes watering full of pain and sorrow but at the same time, strength. She was fighting her agony away. She was finally allowing her past to come back to her. Wasn't running away from it anymore. She returned his gaze and he could tell her memories were haunting her behind those shining bright sky blue eyes. At least she wasn't crying.

"He gave me everything," she continued. "He gave me the love of a parent, took care of my needs, and he allowed me to follow him and remain in his presence. He was the only person who accepted me for who I was during that time. He knew what it took to get me to laugh and smile but at the same time knew what it took to make me cry. He knew everything about me; he was the one person I could talk to about anything."

Sesshomaru quietly listened to her speak. She was opening up, although not as much as he would like. This was good though; she trusted him enough to tell him this. She even hadn't told Rin yet. She looked at him again and smiled softly for a moment despite the tears. Before Sesshomaru knew what he was doing he was wiping away her tears. Hoshi froze a bit and her eyes closed slowly, allowing him to hold her face in his hand as he wiped the tears away.

"Even though he gave me so much, there was one thing he couldn't give me. One thing he had and I saw during our last years together that pained me," she whispered in agony.

"And that would be?"

"Love. . ."

He stilled his motions and stared at her face. She opened her eyes to find him gazing at her almost with a surprised expression but with.. understanding? Hoshi pulled away and looked down at the ground. That was too much.

"You clearly stated he gave you love," Sesshomaru stated.

"Not the love I wanted. He gave me the love of a parent. The love I wanted was to be in love. Have a mate."

He didn't say anything so she continued quietly.

"When he was with his mate I would feel the crushing pain of loneliness. I was a half breed in all's eyes. No one would want to mate a demoness like me because of my heritage. I would feel sad when I saw him and his mate but at the same a joy for them. They weren't the only ones; We'd pass by villages and I'd see humans with their mates and I could clearly see the love between them. It pained me to know I would not and could never have that."

Hoshiko rubbed her arm nervously but he still said nothing. It was weird for her to talk about this kind of thing to a male but she told this kind of thing to her father. Besides, he was his son. She winced at that thought. Perhaps that was why she was so comfortable in his presence. She felt like she could trust him with her life. Tell him anything. Rely on his strength and his help.

"He would always tell me my mate would come to me in time. I never believed him. Who would want to mate a hybrid, like me?"

"I would," Sesshomaru said huskily.

Her eyes snapped to his to find him gazing at her with one of the softest expressions she had ever seen, the ones he would give to his pup when they were alone. The iciness of his face was there still, but his eyes said all. She felt her breath catch.

"What," she said softly and dumbly.

"I would mate a hybrid."

She felt her gaze drop in shock. What was he saying exactly? That he would mate someone like her, a mix breed, not even part his own? She felt his hand find hers and intertwine their fingers slowly. After gazing at their interlocked hands for a moment she felt her gaze move upwards to his face as she felt heat creep up her cheeks and neck.

"Hoshiko," he murmured.

Before she knew what was happening they were leaning in to each other, closer and closer. The blush on her cheeks deepened as the distance began to close…

"LORD SESSHOMARU!"

The demon lord and hybrid demoness snapped back from each other just as Jaken came around the corner. He stared at them. Sesshomaru wanted to kill Jaken. He slowly withdrew his hand from Hoshiko's and stood up, glaring at Jaken. The demoness remained in place but he could feel the embarrassment radiating off her in waves.

"What is it, Jaken," he snapped.

Jaken immediately sensed his master's anger at being interrupted with whatever had been happening between himself and the demoness. He backed up a bit; he was afraid he was going to be hit. One glance at Hoshiko however proved something; she was blushing. He had interrupted more than an ordinary talk. He had seen the look on Sesshomaru's face, too. The softness in his eyes. A look he'd never imagined his master to be capable of. And how close they had been to each other; their faces had been not an inch from each other. Was he falling in love? With Hoshiko? Jaken froze at that thought. But he quickly remembered why he was there, interrupting his master's "conversation."

"Lord Nurato is here, milord. He wishes to speak to you," he squeaked.

Lord Sesshomaru almost snorted in frustration. The young lord of the North had better have some wise business with him. He'd interrupted his moment with Hoshiko. For a moment the lord was in surprise; why did he care? Then the dawning truth came to him. He stilled a bit. Him, of all people? His inner demon responded in acknowledgement and understanding. He knew.

"_You have fallen in love, Sesshomaru. With her. You have fallen in love with Hoshiko," _his inner demon whispered.

Sesshomaru couldn't deny it. His feelings proved it all. But him, the cold lord of the west, falling in love with her, a hybrid demoness? Hoshiko? He glanced back at the demoness. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was as she returned his gaze quietly. He signed heavily in his head.

"I am coming, Jaken."

The little demon took off. He immediately acknowledged that as the master's way of telling him to go. The demoness watched him run before looking at Sesshomaru. It was obvious he had to attend his meeting with the Lord of the North.

"I should go," she murmured. "Rin is waiting for me."

"Hn."

She stood up slowly and went to walk toward the castle doors.

"Hoshiko."

She turned back to look back at him. The softness in his eyes had returned. She felt the heat creep up her cheeks again but she didn't waver in her gaze.

"Hai, Sesshomaru?"

Instead of saying anything, to her surprise, he reached out and stroked her cheek. Hoshiko blushed heavily. She gently placed her own hand over his as he caressed her cheek. Her eyes drifted closed at the soft pleasure of the simple touch; she could feel the tenderness in his hand. There was a long silence as they stood there together relishing in the simple caress that sparked both of their feelings. Finally, he pulled away and without another word she turned and walked away slowly, her footsteps residing in the silent garden. He watched her go before departing himself. But little did they know, as they parted in different directions, their whole interaction had been watched by a giggling little girl and phoenix demoness.

**Gah, LONG chapter! But I wanted this whole chapter to contain A LOT. Sesshomaru finally has realized his feelings, squeee! Besides, I wanted to show a farther softness to Sesshomaru that he keeps locked away that even Rin can't bring out, but only his "mate" can. The openness and love he hides behind his cold mask. He DOES have feelings, no matter how hard he hides them beyond his little mask! I hope you guys agree with me with how I'm putting out his softness and trying to keep it to his character though. Pffft! And I can't help but torture ya'll with another FAILED kiss hahahaa I'm so mean :3 Don't worry, soon, though! And the little spies, Rin and Sakura haha! Please enjoy and leave feedback! Also, if anyone has ANY ideas for this story I'd love to hear them, send me an email with your idea! Love to hear them! **

**P.S. Does anyone else agree with me writing a story about Hoshiko's past, with Inutaisho and Izayoi? Please leave feedback on that! I'll do it if at least 5 or more want me too! Enjoy!**

**I had a thought a few days ago. You guys are probably wondering how Hoshiko looks like because I have only described her, why not let you see what I see when I imagine the demoness? So, since this is complicated, go to DA (D e v i a n t a r t . c o m) and look up Hoshiko, Lady of the West or you can look up my user, Junothebronzedragon :) **

**Check her out and I hope you like her! :) **


	39. Flight

Hoshiko held on gently to her pup's hand as they walked down the quiet hallway back to her quarters. The bright sun was shining through the clouds filtering through the windows to fill the dark castle with light. The silence was filled with Rin's eager chattering about her first day of schooling. Hoshi was only partly listening, however, to her pup's words. She had never been more proud of her pup; she felt like crowing like a rooster at dawn. Her pup had taken to writing so naturally it was almost surprising how well she had written for her first time. The strokes had been slender and long although here and there she dripped some ink onto the scroll. She had definitely proven she was going to be a gifted writer and a quick learner. Hoshiko brushed her hair back from her eyes.

"Momma, do you think I can write new words tomorrow," Rin asked eagerly pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Of course, Rin."

Rin giggled happily before letting out a squeak as the demoness swept her up into her arms for a tight hug. Sakura smiled as she watched the interaction from behind. It was obvious; the two simply loved and adored each other, like a real mother and child. Rin returned the hug immediately. The two were silent but Sakura could feel the emotions surrounding them. Words weren't enough. She pretended she was invisible; this was a tender moment between mother and child. It was a bit surprising when Rin finally spoke up breaking the silence.

"Momma?"

"Hai?"

To Sakura's surprise, Rin playfully licked the demonesses cheek before jumping out of her arms taking off down the hallway giggling like crazy as though she had done something wrong and she knew it. Hoshiko laughed before following her in pursuit. Sakura shook her head at the playful demoness and pup. She silently walked behind them as she watched the demoness chase the girl down the hall chuckling quietly to herself. Hoshiko was one of the greatest mother's she'd seen in a long while. The two disappeared from her sight but she could hear them clearly racing through the halls. The chase ended outside Hoshi's quarters where she found them laughing and hugging each other. She smiled.

"Sakura! I won," Rins stated proudly.

Hoshiko rolled her eyes as she opened her door to her quarters. Sakura laughed. If only Rin knew how fast Hoshi truly was! She followed them in to watch them sit on the floor by the window. The demoness pulled out a brush and gently brushed her pup's hair slowly, gently untangling the knots in her hair. All was silent for a long while. At least, until Rin's stomach rumbled loudly making everyone smile except the girl, who blushed in embarrassment. With a small chuckle Hoshiko turned toward her servant.

"Sakura," Hoshi asked. "Can you go get Rin some lunch?"

"Of course."

The demoness immediately left to fulfill Hoshi's request. For a moment there was a long silence as Rin looked around quietly. Hoshi finally completed her task and put away the brush, but not before slipping a gem butterfly clip into her hair. Rin glanced back.

"I'm bored," the child said.

Hoshiko thought about that before looking outside. Suddenly she got a mischievous idea. But would it be safe for Rin? She looked toward her pup who quickly returned her gaze.

"Momma?"

"Would you like to do something completely daring," Hoshiko asked, grinning wickedly.

Rin grinned brightly in response. To her shock, the demoness got up and went out onto the small balcony without another word. Rin followed, curious. What was the demoness doing now? Hoshiko peered down at the ground below for a moment before climbing onto the railing. Rin gaped. She wasn't liking the way this was going.

"What are you doing," she cried.

Hoshiko just smirked before backflipping off the balcony disappearing from little Rin's sight. Rin cried out in horror for a moment as she raced to the edge of the balcony to look down. The sight that met her eyes wasn't the one she had been expecting. The demoness disappeared in a swirling ball of blue and green before shooting into the sky like a bullet from a gun. Rin got confused as it disappeared from her sight into the clouds. But she didn't have much time to ponder that. A dragon like creature flew down from the sky slowly, her long graceful body gliding like a slender snake on ground, to hover in front of the balcony. Her dark red eyes glowed with joy. The little girl stared at the beautiful creature. Hoshiko placed her large paw carefully around the railing. Rin inched away a bit. One of Hoshiko's talons were as big as she was!

Hoshiko noticed. She rumbled softly in comfort. She wouldn't harm her pup, never would use these talons on her. She lowered her head until it was level with Rin before gently brushing her cheek with her muzzle. The girl laughed and hugged the muzzle tightly. Hoshiko hummed softly. Rin knew what that meant; affection. Rin watched as the demonesses eyes rolled back a bit and looked at her expectantly. The little girl got it. She grinned. Oh, this was going to be fun! Hoshiko smiled wickedly back.

Sesshomaru rubbed his left temple in frustration. Lord Nurato had only needed to discuss territory boundaries with him and had hoped to bargain with him for a piece of his land. Like he was giving up that piece of land for what the young lord had offered for it. It had one of the best hunting grounds for rabbit and rat demon around. Plus, it had one of the greatest views he had seen. He sighed as he entered his office.

"Milord, do you need anything," Jaken asked as he wandered in behind.

"No. Dismissed."

Jaken sighed and left. His master was still angry with him for interrupting his "talk" with Hoshiko earlier. He should probably lie low for a while until Sesshomaru forgave him, if he ever did. Sesshomaru heard the door slide closed and sighed again before moving toward his desk where a pile of scrolls sat. The scrolls containing all the things he had missed or hadn't attended to yet for the western lands. This was one of the drawbacks of being a lord. Sitting down, he picked up the top one and opened it, snorting at its contents. An invitation for a party at Lord Vinci's, lord of the east, palace. He shook his head.

"_I'd honestly prefer to be in Hoshiko's and pup's company_," his inner demon said in irritation.

"_Agreed."_

Just as he reached for another scroll he heard a loud roar followed by a joyful scream. His curiosity peaked, he went to the window and stared out at the scene with a surprised expression. Hoshiko was in her true form flying around the castle grounds but he could clearly see a small figure sitting between her horns squealing with joy. He found the corner of his mouth twitching in an attempt toward a small smile. But he couldn't help but notice her beauty of her true form. The last time he'd hardly been paying attention; now, he was clearly alert to her appearance, her true form. Her silver scales gleamed in the bright gray sky and her light green fur running down her back swayed with the breeze. Her black horns gleamed like obsidian stone. Her belly was the same light green as her fur that gave a bright contrast to her silver scales. Her end of her tail was like a fish swaying in the breeze like a fish gliding in the water. But her eyes were most captivating to him. They were perfectly oval with long lashes and perfect slant at the edges. They were a bright red with a beautiful sky blue sliver. As if feeling his gaze, her head swung toward the window and she gazed at him with those eyes. He saw them cringle in the corners as she bared her teeth in what he assumed was a friendly smile. He glanced up to see his pup sitting between her horns holding on to them like reins. She waved to him.

He watched as the demoness gazed at him for another moment before moving away, flying away toward the sky. He couldn't help but feel a faint smile pull his cheeks. He looked back at his work; it would have to wait for now. He opened the window.

"Momma, higher!"

Hoshiko flew higher into the air loving to hear her pups delighted shouts. She was having fun. That was all that mattered as she flew with the clouds. Rin reached out to feel the cloud but to her surprise it felt like nothing. She thought it would feel like cotton. But delighted anyway, she held out her hand to feel the cloud slip between her fingers like smoke and she felt the dampness of water. She wiped her hand on her kimino when she heard a loud roar behind them. She whipped around as Hoshiko looked behind her, careful not to jolt the child off. A large white dog was flying toward them. Rin grinned.

"Daddy!"

Hoshiko turned to face the dog demon as he slowed. He was bigger than her by not a few feet but still, his mass was far bigger than her. Hoshi had never seen his true form before; she couldn't help but think he was handsome in this form. He wasn't the first dog demon she had seen and was not the biggest, but still big and different. His white silver fur blew in the wind. She was surprised though. Sesshomaru had come to join them in their flight? To even more of her surprise, he nuzzled her cheek lightly with his nose before allowing Rin to pet his muzzle lightly. Rin giggled cheekily. Hoshiko turned her head around more and nuzzled his muzzle softly in return. To everyone's surprise, Sesshomaru pressed his muzzle against hers for a moment as they gazed at each other with the softest expressions on their faces, despite one of them was a dog demon and the other a dragon.

"_Mate," _their demons purred together.

Both demons felt acceptance to those words. Rin began to giggle when she noticed the nuzzling of muzzles and the gazes. Sesshomaru noticed and with a growl that could only be counted as playful he leapt away from them and raced away. Rin squealed as the demoness took off in hot pursuit and clung tightly to her horns. She knew what was going on; the race was on. Together, the two demons filled the sky with their roars.

**Awww another moment as a family, but between Hoshiko and Sesshomaru! Adorables! LOL enjoy and review please! Short chapter though, XD **


	40. Nightmares

Rin woke as she was shaken roughly from her sleep. She was confused for a moment; what was going on? It wasn't even morning yet! She began to cough as she inhaled smoke that floated around her. Smoke? But looking out the window confirmed the source. To her horror, flames were licking at her windows like fingers seeking out something to grab. The castle was on fire? Suddenly she was snatched from her bed and placed on the floor roughly. She cried out before realizing it was only her mother, who was kneeling in front of her looking horrified. Hoshi grabbed Rin's shoulders. She was armed with her weapons hanging from her belt and at her back.

"Rin, we are under attack! Run with me and don't lose me!"

"Hai, Momma," Rin cried in a panic, immediately awake.

The demoness pulled out her sword from her belt and opening the door, peered out for a moment. Rin could now clearly hear the sounds of battle and the screams of the dying. She shivered in horror. What was happening? Why are we under attack? Hoshiko tore out of the room and like she promised, she ran after the demoness. For long moments there was only the sounds of their rapid footsteps when a creature leaped out of the shadows with a roar. Hoshiko plunged the sword into its chest and blood squirted down her arm from the wound. Rin cried out in horror.

"Keep running, Rin," Hoshi commanded as she chucked the body from the blade.

Rin took off without question. The demoness's footsteps sounded behind her. But her thought was, where is daddy? Where is Sesshomaru? Why isn't he here protecting me and momma? Another creature leaped at her and before she could cry out in alarm, Hoshi was there taking care of the monster. But before Hoshiko could remove the body from her blade Rin was tackled from behind. Rin screamed. The creature's talons found her shoulder and tore it open as the girl screamed in pain. She heard a loud curse from the demoness. The next thing she knew a blade had appeared through the black monster's chest and it fell limply from her. Hoshiko grabbed her hand and heaved her to her feet. Rin clutched her shoulder in pain. She saw several of the dark creatures lurking in the shadows behind her mother. Her gaze snapped to the bright blue eyes of her mother.

"Rin, RUN!"

Rin, clutching her shoulder, ran out of the castle with the demoness tailing her as she brought down the large group of demons behind them. She ignored the cries of the dying demons. There she saw the many corpses of servants and enemies littering the once perfect castle grounds. The grounds were completely torn apart and blood coated the ground like paint. She shed away from the sight. Hoshiko appeared at her shoulder, her sword wet with blood, and the look in her eyes wild.

"Are you okay?"

Rin winced as the demoness grabbed her and looked at the wound with a firm eye. But at the touch, she immediately sensed the difference. She wasn't handling her like she usually did, with a tender hand. This grip was more tight and hard. But the pain and grip was soon forgotten. Rin looked in horror as a large roar sounded through the battlefield like a loud horn in silence just as it tore from the burning garden like a monster from a horrifying dream. It had blood red eyes that glowed with hate and anger as it gazed upon them. Fog surrounded it like a dark gray cloak covering its black scales. It had a wild mane around its head but when she looked closer, it looked like a mane of snakes. She screamed. A creature from a nightmare. A true nightmare, this creature was. Hoshiko shoved her away as the creature screamed in fury, showing a mouth full of huge sharp teeth and slender poisonous fangs. It hissed angrily.

"RUN, RIN! GO!"

Rin didn't hesitate. She just wanted to get away from that monster! Her feet carried her away from it faster than she thought but she turned around just in time to see Hoshiko leap at the black snake her blade gleaming red in the night. The creature howled as the blade bit into its cheek but turned on the demoness snapping at her in fury. Rin heard her mother's pained scream as she fell heavily to the ground and she watched in horror as the creature lunged to finish her off.

"MOMMA," Rin screamed.

Rin woke with a scream as she clutched at her heart. She looked around her in horror but to find she was still in her room and the moon high in the sky. It was silent except for the crickets. She felt her forehead and found herself to be covered in a cold sweat. She trembled. She looked outside to find no flames and there was no smoke filtering in the air.

"It was a dream," she whispered to herself.

It had all been a nightmare. But her heart pounded in her chest like she had seen the scariest thing in her life. She remembered the monster and shuddered. That beast was the most horrible thing she had ever seen. Suddenly feeling very defenseless and afraid, she jumped out of her bed and ran toward the door. She wasn't going to be staying in here tonight!

Hoshiko rolled onto her side gazing at the full moon in the sky. She honestly wasn't feeling too tired. She sighed, rubbing her forehead. So much had happened today. First of all, she had almost kissed Sesshomaru! Again! But for some reason she felt at a loss. She had wanted to kiss him, honestly, and felt sad she had missed another opportunity. She could tell that Sesshomaru had wanted to kill Jaken. Then the flight with Rin and Sesshomaru in the clouds. She wondered how she hadn't felt embarrassed to see the demon lord especially since what had happened earlier that day. And he had nuzzled her! She wondered if Sesshomaru really was who people said he was. He was described as cold, cruel, and quiet. Never spoke his thoughts and kept to himself. What she saw was different. She definitely saw those traits in him but he was kind to her. He respected her. He protected her and was loyal to her. He hid a lot behind his ice cold mask. Hoshi froze as she heard her door creak open.

"Who would be coming in this late at night," she thought in question.

She listened carefully. She heard quiet sobs and nervous breathing with soft footsteps as the person approached her. She immediately smelled the tears. It was Rin. She stayed still and felt the large pad dip as the girl crawled in beside her. The little girl sniffled quietly and shifted to get comfortable. Hoshi remained quiet for another moment before rolling over, wrapping an arm around the child. Rin jumped in surprise.

"Are you alright, sweetheart," Hoshi whispered.

"Did I wake you," Rin gasped in return.

"No. I was already awake. Are you okay?"

Rin bit her lip to avoid crying but the tears came anyway. Without her consent she began to cry to the bafflement of Hoshiko. What was wrong? She rolled over so she was facing the demoness and cried into her neck, hugging her tightly. Hoshi immediately cuddled the child whispering comforting things into the child's ear. She waited until her pup calmed down enough.

"What happened, sweetie?"

"I had a nightmare," Rin hiccupped.

"Tell me about it, it always makes you feel better to tell someone."

"The castle was under attack and on fire," Rin whispered as she cried. "You were protecting me in the dream when a monster attacked us! You died protecting me from the monster!"

Hoshiko was silent at the last part. She died in Rin's nightmare? She pulled the child tightly to her and let Rin cry quietly into her chest. Rin felt her mother run soothing fingers through her hair gently and never had she been more grateful for her mother. She knew how to comfort her. Finally the tears ended and she was able to relax in the comforting embrace.

"This monster," Hoshi finally said. "What was it like?"

"It was a huge black monster. It was like a snake with a mane of snakes around its head. It had blood red eyes that looked at us with anger and hatred. When it screamed it was like a thousand dying people were screaming in pain!"

Hoshi froze at the description. That monster.. she knew what it was. Rin felt the demonesses body still and she looked up with teary eyes.

"Momma?"

"It's okay now," her mother said. "You are safe. I won't let anything happen to you. No monster will ever get you. Go to sleep."

Rin curled up tightly against the demoness and closed her eyes. She knew she was safe in her mother's arms. But as she drifted to sleep she missed the pained and worried expression on Hoshi's face as she stared at a dark corner of the room.

What Rin had described to her was the perfect image of a sea serpent demon.


	41. Training Room

The next few days passed uneventfully. Morning to night the same schedule was followed through. Rin attended school daily with Hoshiko and Sakura as her teachers; she learned how to write and read several words each day. They always had their meals together in the dining hall and sometimes even invited Sakura and Jaken to join them, to their surprise. But usually it was only Rin, Hoshiko, and Sesshomaru. Hoshiko and Rin often took strolls in the garden and did artistic activities like painting, sewing, or designing kimino's for Hoshiko to make for her pup. Rin and Hoshiko even made up a dance and preformed it to Sakura and Sesshomaru when there was nothing else to do that day. Sesshomaru found this quite a bit amusing and entertaining to watch them dance together. They even found out that Hoshiko could play the flute and drums, a talent she claimed she didn't find a reason to tell them about. However, Rin loved to listen to her mother play the flute the best; it was so soft and beautiful. She and Hoshiko even played tag in the castle hallways, to the castle servants' amusement. It was amusing to hear their laughter and their batter back and forth. Now, it was midnight at the castle, and everyone was retiring for the night.

"It's time for bed, Rin," Hoshiko said. "It's very late."

"But I'm not tired! I feel as awake as an owl."

"You should still get some rest. You need to grow up big and strong. Plus you have schooling in the morning."

"I know Mommy, but I want to stay up. Please?"

"It's time for bed, little one."

"Aww," Rin pouted.

Hoshiko laughed as she scooped up the child and walked her toward her bed. Rin pouted a bit more but didn't put up a fuss. She knew better. The demoness laid her pup into bed and pulled up the blankets to her chin. Rin looked at her with a tired look that had finally appeared. She'd been lying about she hadn't been tired. Hoshiko smiled sweetly at the child before bending over to plant a tender kiss on her pup's forehead. The little girl giggled.

"I will see you in the morning, pup. Sleep well."

"Okay, mommy," Rin yawned a bit as she hugged her mom. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie," she replied as she hugged her back. "See you in the morning."

"Okay, mommy. Can we go for a stroll in the gardens tomorrow after lunch?"

"Of course, pup. Goodnight."

"Night," Rin yawned as she rolled over.

Hoshiko got to her feet and blew out the candle sending the room into darkness. She crept toward the door quietly as to not disturb her pup. After quietly closing the door she stretched widely and looked around quietly. Thing was, her pup was tired, but she wasn't. She glanced out a window and got a thought.

"Why don't I go train for a bit," she thought quietly. "I haven't been working out for the past few days."

With that in mind, she headed toward the training room, but not after retrieving Taiyo. After a few slow minutes of scurrying through the castle quietly she stared in amazement as she entered the large training room. It was huge! Walking down toward the range, she admired the bows for a moment. Well, why not?

Sesshomaru glided through the hallway toward his quarters. He'd just got done discussing some matters with his servants for the castle and was now going to go read some scrolls before he went to sleep for the night. He hadn't slept in 4 days already. Suddenly he noticed a glow down the hall to his left. Did someone leave the training room light on? He turned down that hallway and as he approached, he heard sounds. Was someone training at this time of night? He opened the door and gazed at the culprit. To his surprise, it was Hoshi. He watched as she loaded her bow and pulled back the string with a powerful and strong arm before releasing, hitting a direct bulls eye. He was impressed a bit. She knew how to shoot a bow. Even he had never learned such a thing. It was more of a feminine thing. He approached her from behind.

"It is quite late to be training, do you think not?"

She whirled around in surprise raising her hand with the glow of poison. For a moment she stared at him before the poison faded away. She sighed heavily.

"It's only you."

He could hear the relief in her voice. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"Who else would be up at this time of night?"

"A servant, perhaps," she replied smiling faintly.

"You never said a word about you being an archer. You are quite talented."

She blushed a bit as he nodded toward her bull's eye. She rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment but she held his gaze without wavering. Her smile widened.

"Thank you. I've been an archer since my young years."

"I can tell. You are skilled."

She put the bow back on its rack. He tilted his head slightly at her as he quietly observed her. Hoshiko returned his gaze calmly.

"May I ask what you are doing up at this time of night?"

"Attending to some matters. However, I am interested to know why you are training at this point of night?"

"Oh," she murmured quietly before answering. "I have been quite busy attending to Rin. I simply am taking my chance at some training before I retire."

"Would you like an opponent?"

She raised an eyebrow as she slowly drew one of the daggers from her belt and within a flash of fire transformed to its full sword form. He recognized the sword has Taiyo. Apparently she had learned only to transform one at a time without having to click the swords together. She must of have been training at other points of time he wasn't aware of. She gave a slow teasing smile.

"Are you challenging me to a fight, Sesshomaru?"

"I am."

"I accept."

He drew Bakusaiga from its sheath and gestured for her to join him in the large ring in the center of the training room. She smiled and followed him, swinging her sword arm side to side to warm it up for battle. Sesshomaru was amused by her eagerness to fight him; she had lost last time. She must feel more confident then. They stood on opposite sides of the ring.

"Good luck," she purred as she slipped into a crouch.

"Hn."

Without a single motion of warning Sesshomaru ran toward her rising up his sword to strike. She patiently waited until he reached her and flipped her sword up to block the downward swinging blow. The dull clang of sword meeting sword echoed throughout the room. She pushed forward with her body weight to throw Sesshomaru off before lunging at him. The battle had begun. Again and again their swords struck as they danced around each other like graceful doves. It almost appeared they were dancing together except with the blows of swords and no contact. Hoshiko spun on her heel around as she knocked his sword away. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. She'd gotten a lot better. She smirked.

"I've learned a sword is not too much different than when I was wielding my katana," she mused to him as they dealt a fury of blows.

Sesshomaru merely raised an eyebrow in response before raising to block her sword as she lunged at him. He threw her to the side and she slid backward on her toes but not before darting at him again. The swords clanging filled the room with dull ringing sounds. Finally, they ended up hilt to hilt leaning all their weight into each other trying to throw the other off balance. Neither were prevailing. However, Hoshiko was having a harder time holding Sesshomaru back. She was female, after all. Demon's were naturally more stronger than demonesses. Still, she was powerful. She heaved her weight into her sword holding him off. They were locked hilt to hilt still. He gazed at her with a neutral expression. He couldn't help but realize how beautiful her eyes were, sparkling in the fire's light in frustration. She returned his gaze with a scowl.

She didn't understand. Why was Sesshomaru gazing at her with no expression but at the same time his gaze was so intent on her? She heaved again and she felt him falter for a split second before he returned the sediment. No matter what either appeared to do they remained locked at the hilt. Both of them were shaking lightly from the effort. She felt her leg muscles giving out on her. No! She wanted this to be at least a tie! She didn't want to lose again like she had with their forest brawl. She heaved again.

Sesshomaru put more of his strength into it when he felt her give more of herself into it. The swords seemed to whine lightly with the force of being locked together in a battle both of them were straining to win. He was a bit surprised though. Someone else would have faltered by this point; she was strong. She had enough strength to hold him off and remain locked at the hilt with him instead of leaning away. He was certainly impressed. Especially since she had only been injured a few days ago and lost a lot of blood. She healed fast, both in spirit and physical body quickly. Finally, he found the upper key. Hoshiko's eyes widened as he lifted up the swords up a bit and pressed downward, forcing her to lean back. She snarled and heaved against him hard. She wasn't going down easily! Sesshomaru felt a deep amusement. She wasn't going to let him win without a fight. Interesting. She finally leapt back and stood there holding the swords hilt level with her shoulder in both hands panting heavily, her breast heaving from the effort. Sesshomaru lunged for her and again, the pounding of swords filled the training room.

'Keep moving and don't let him get behind you,' Hoshiko thought.

That was her one weak point of battle. She struggled to fight when she couldn't see her opponent. Even if he was behind her for a moment it might be enough to undue her! She whirled to keep him in her sight. He was fast, but not as fast as the demon who had trained her. However, father had gone easier on her at first. Sesshomaru wasn't. He didn't even hesitate or allow a moment of weakness or allowance. It impressed her. She was glad he didn't consider her weak or fragile. Unlike her father had at first. He had treated her like glass at first until he realized she could be fast and agile, a powerful warrior. She smirked at those thoughts. She wouldn't lose. Not again. She jumped back as she blocked another blow aimed for her shoulder.

'She doesn't seem to like the fact I try to get behind her,' Sesshomaru noticed.

'Agreed,' his inner demon noted in return.

Sesshomaru pondered that. Whenever he aimed to jump behind her or attack her from that angle she would whirl so he couldn't get behind her. The farthest she allowed was her shoulder. Maybe because she preferred to see her enemy or maybe.. Her undoing was battle from behind. He decided to try that. He lunged for her shoulder but at the last second, jumped away to spin around her. Right behind her. He felt her panic spike in her scent as she wildly turned to get him back in her view. No. He tried to remain behind her but to his surprise she dropped to her belly and rolled away from him. Rolled away. She leaped to her feet facing him and she scowled at him, her sword hovering in front of her. She didn't like him behind her. Interesting.

"You appear to be fazed when I am behind you," he stated as they circled, waiting for the other to strike.

She hesitated for a moment.

"Wouldn't anyone," she snapped.

"I wouldn't be included in that number."

She didn't answer him. She lunged at him and the swords met together in a fury of blows that left both the swords ringing lightly. Again, they ended up locked at the hilt. They heaved against each other determined to undo the other. Neither were winning. They were shaking more from the effort than before. Sesshomaru gazed at her face that was scrunched up in concentration that gazed back at him with a deep blue gaze. He hadn't noticed. Her eyes changed. Hoshiko's eyes were sky blue when happy but they darkened when angry or sad. Fascinating.

Hoshi gave another heave of strength. She wasn't going to falter in this hilt battle! The swords again seemed in squeal in protest at the strength they were forming together from both forces. The demon lord stared into her eyes. She couldn't help but stare back. Then she realized how close their faces were; they weren't even a foot from each other. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw the softness appear in his eyes when he saw her expression. The force between their swords slackened. She breathed heavily not in exhaustion but from the intensity of his gaze. They stared at each other for another long moment before she blushed.

"I think we should call this a draw," she whispered.

"Indeed," he answered quietly, blinking.

They drew back from each other. She stared at him for a moment as he sheathed his sword, Bakusaiga, and she also slid Taiyo back into its sheath hanging from her belt. They were silent for a moment. She knew what would have happened had she not spoken; it would have perhaps been a kiss.

"Sesshomaru."

He looked at her quietly, tilting his head in question. She had to know, honestly. Did he learn from the same?

"Where did you learn to battle like that?"

"Several demons who trained me; Kenta, Nobu, and Sadako. They were some of the finest demon warriors under my father's command. However, my father Inutaisho taught me the most of my sword skills."

She winced lightly. She was right after all. They had learned from the same demon so perhaps that was why they were so equally matched. Or why they were so different. She smiled at him quietly.

"Thank you for that battle, Sesshomaru."

"Hn. Why are you so weary of me being behind you?"

She sighed heavily.

"It frightens me not to see my enemy. I would rather remain eye contact and besides, it is always bad when they get behind you. Don't you agree?"

"Indeed so. However, would you like me to help you learn to defend yourself without turning around if an enemy gets around you?"

"I would like that," she murmured. "Thank you."

He could only nod in response.

**Sorry, lame ending but, Awwww cute moment although a brutal battle between the two :3 Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! **

**P.s. If you guys are interesting to know how Hoshiko looks like, go to DA (D e v i a n t a r t . c o m) and look up Hoshiko, Lady of the West or you can look up my user, Junothebronzedragon :) Also, I have drawn a picture of Sesshomaru and Hoshiko together so check that out too on my DA page! If you would like a link to my DA page it's in my bio! **

**Also, does anyone want me to do the story of Hoshiko's past? With Inutaishio and Izayoi? Please tell me, I want at least 5 or more people to review or send me a personal message to let me know if they want me too! Please! Otherwise, I won't :/**


	42. Loss

Rin slowly woke up to the sun shining on her face. She smiled brightly in joy. It was going to be a beautiful day, she could tell. She could hear the birds chirping in the trees and upon looking outside saw the garden below. Rin could see a squirrel scamper among the leaves of the oak tree. She quickly pulled on a pink kimono with white swirls along the neck and sleeves with a light purple sash before she tore out of her room to her momma's. She wanted to go into the garden before breakfast! She opened the door.

Hoshiko woke up just as the squealing girl landed on her pad and couldn't help but laugh. The girl gave her a big hug. The demoness immediately returned the gesture.

"Good morning, Momma!"

"Indeed so, sweet pup."

Rin giggled as she felt a gentle kiss on the top of her head. She truly felt like Hoshi was her real mom. She looked up just as the demoness snuggled her close for a few cuddles. She ran her fingers through the silky light green hair.

"Momma, can we go into the garden before breakfast! Please?"

"Of course."

"I want to make flower necklaces!"

"Well then, let's go before they call us for breakfast."

"Hey," Rin gasped. "We should make one for daddy!"

Hoshiko couldn't help but snort in amusement. Sesshomaru, cold lord of the west, wearing a flower necklace? She would swear the world was ending as she knew it. Rin tilted her head at her mother's sudden expression change.

"What is it, Momma?"

"Nothing, sweet pup. Just a thought I just had."

"Okay, let's go!"

Rin eagerly tugged on her momma's hand to get her out of bed. Hoshiko laughed in amusement. The little girl continued to pull on her arm.

"Woah, slow your horses!"

"Giddi-up!"

"Woah," the demoness laughed.

Hoshiko shot out of bed to sweep the child up into her arms for a hug. Rin giggled harder before returning the hug. For a long moment they simply clung to each other before Rin pointed at her closet.

"Let's get you all prettied up," she giggled.

Hoshiko allowed the child to jump out of her arms to run to her closet. Rin rummaged for a moment for a kimono while she sat down on the mat to wait patiently. The little girl withdrew one of the kimono's. That wasn't too long to decide.

"Wear this one, Momma!"

The demoness chuckled before wandering over to her pup. The kimono she'd chosen was similar to hers. It was a light pink except with light blue sleeves, neckline, and flowers. The sash that went with it was a baby blue. Hoshiko nodded at her pup in approval. Rin eagerly rummaged through her hair pins while she pulled on the kimono and tied the sash around her hips. All about fashion. She felt a light tap on her arm.

"Wear this pin!"

Rin watched her eagerly as the demoness took the blue sapphire flower pin from her hand and examined it for a moment. She pushed it into her hair. She looked through her hair pins for a moment before pulling out a white stone butterfly pin and pushing it into her pup's hair.

"There."

Rin giggled. She took her mother's hand and all but dragged her out of her quarters to the garden. Hoshiko held on tightly to her hand.

"We should make daddy a white and red flower necklace," Rin said eagerly. "Then we should make pink flower necklaces for ourselves!"

"That sounds like a fine idea."

"Did you make flower necklaces when you were young, Momma?"

Hoshiko was silent for a moment. Rin felt bad. Did she overpass a boundary? Finally the demoness responded.

"Yes I did. I loved to make flower necklaces all the time and wear them."

"You loved flowers too?"

"I did. That is why I often wear them in my hair or I love to gather them for a bouquet for myself."

"What is your favorite flower?"

"That is a hard question. Let me think about that for a few moments."

"Okay!"

By now they'd reached the garden. The flowers again gleamed in the morning with fresh dew. The fresh smell of rain and flowers overwhelmed Hoshiko's senses for a moment before sighing in joy. It smelled like heaven. Rin tore away from her for a moment to gather a few flowers into her hands and smell them. Apparently, she wasn't the only one who loved the smell of flowers after the rain.

"It smells so pretty," Rin happily exclaimed.

"It does. This is why I often prefer nature to company. It is so beautiful and peaceful. The one place I could always go to when I hurt."

Rin turned to look at her for a moment before slowly venturing on a sore subject.

"Was nature the only place you could escape to during the time you were alone?"

She guessed right. Hoshiko winced lightly before her gaze met her pup's with a quiet but pained look. She waited for her reply. It was silent for a long few moments as the breeze slowly blew the flowers around them sending several petals into the air. The whistle echoed through the trees.

"Indeed," Hoshi finally said. "When I was in pain I could simply sit down and relish in the smell of the Earth, the life around me in the trees and animals, and enjoy the breeze blowing through my hair and over my skin. Sometimes I'd even sit in the rain to listen to the rain falling and the drops of water slip down my skin. With the Earth, I could be at peace."

Rin smiled happily. The demoness hadn't avoided the question. Hoshi smiled back at her pup's overjoyed expression; she was happy she had answered the question. But her smile quickly vanished as her pup again ventured on a sore subject.

"How was it like, Momma, to be alone?"

Hoshi looked away to the sky for a moment. Rin saw a single tear slip down her cheek. That was an even more sore subject.

"It was the worst pain I'd ever experienced. I'd spent so many years in the company of my father that I'd forgotten how it was to be alone again. I'd lost the closest person I had ever had; he was my best friend, companion, and teacher. He was my father. Even more so than my biological father. He had raised me and taught me what he could. When he was gone, I felt like a huge part of me had been ripped away from my heart. I felt at a loss. I didn't know what to do, how I could go on without him. The pain was worse to me than having my body torn to pieces when I was still breathing. To lose him was like losing myself. I loved him more than anyone. To have him ripped away from me was like being crushed to nothing. My reason to exist was gone."

Rin stared for a moment. That sounded… horrible.

"How did you go on, Momma?"

"I forced myself to go on," Hoshi whispered to her as her gaze met her pup's. "I promised him I would live on. I kept my promise. I would have done anything to please him and that was the only thing he ever asked me to do before he died."

"I'm glad you did, Momma."

Hoshiko faintly smiled.

"Momma, let's go gather some flowers for Daddy's necklace!"

She felt relieved her pup wasn't asking any more painful questions. The demoness followed her pup to the flower garden completely oblivious to Sakura who slipped away to tell her master what she'd heard.

**Just a scene with Hoshiko and Rin with talk of the demonesses past! Hrm, Sakura is being a spy again. LOL Sesshomaru is having everyone keep a close eye on her. Enjoy and review! **


	43. Snowy Moonlight

"Lady Hoshiko, I truly insist! Let me take over for tonight."

"Sakura, your request is kind but truly I can do it myself. It is no matter."

"Please, let me attend to it for you."

Hoshiko and Sakura had been arguing about who was going to help Rin bathe for several minutes already, to Rin's amusement. The little girl had always asked for some help (which usually consisted of helping her pick out the hair cleaning supplies and brushing her hair out afterward; sometimes, even do her hair for her) so Hoshiko had immediately gotten prepared to help when Sakura had requested she take over the duty for tonight. She said Hoshiko ought to take a break and take some time for herself. But for heaven's sake, she was Rin's mother! That was a mother's duty, right? Help their children bathe? She sighed heavily as she responded to the intent demoness.

"I truly can take care of it."

"Lady Hoshiko, please let me take over. I insist you take some time for yourself. Perhaps read a scroll you've been wanting to read for some time? Or sew? Do something you'd like to do."

"I already have enough time for myself, Sakura. Rin is more important to me though, I enjoy being with her. She is no burden."

"Of course Rin is no burden. I am only requesting you take some time to enjoy yourself. Besides, when was the last time you've taken some time for yourself?"

"Last night, honestly enough. I went to train after I put Rin to bed."

Sakura raised an eyebrow in question. Hoshiko folded her arms with a smug smile in victory. But the victory would be short lived as the next question wiped the smile away.

"However, that was after Rin had been put to bed. Then the time before that?"

"Uh," Hoshiko said in surprise. "Well… I.. Maybe a few weeks ago."

"See? Now, go take some time for yourself!"

"Sakura, I really think I'm okay with the fa-"

"Milady, please."

"Momma, take some time for yourself!"

With a grumble of defeat Hoshiko fell onto her mat. There was no point in arguing anymore, she could see was going to lose. Not only was Sakura getting after her but now even her own pup was! Rin grinned at her when she realized the demoness had pretty much given up.

"It's really okay Momma," she spoke up. "I don't mind if Sakura helps me bathe tonight."

The demoness looked at her pup with a weary expression for a moment. She sighed heavily. Might as well let them have their way.

"Alright then. Be careful."

Rin giggled in excitement as Sakura came to stand beside her taking the girls hand. The girl turned to look at her mother one last time before she left. She could tell Hoshiko was nervous. It bothered her a bit to leave Rin in another's care, even for a little bit. Unless she trusted them, but it was obvious Sakura wasn't fully on that list yet. She wanted to soothe her mother's worries.

"Don't worry Momma, I'll be okay. I promise to be careful!"

"Alright, pup. Don't take too long."

"Momma, when I come back, will you braid my hair?"

"Hai."

"We'll be quick," Sakura said to her lady gently.

Rin waved at her mother before leaving with her mother's personal servant.. She hoped that Hoshiko would see how calm she was and she knew she was safe in Sakura's care. Hoshiko stared after them as they departed before screwing up her face for a moment in worry. As much as she liked Sakura, it still made her weary to leave them alone. She turned to Hikaru who was looking up at her with big eyes.

"Go after them," she whispered to the wolf demon. "Keep an eye on Sakura and guard Rin."

Hikaru barked affectionately before rubbing his head on her knee before scampering away after the two. She smiled faintly; it made her feel better to know Hikaru would be watching over the two. Hoshiko sat there for a long moment. What was she to do? She had trained last night and didn't find a need to do so again right now. She'd read many scrolls already. She sighed as she rubbed her forehead. Maybe a stroll around the castle would do it. That would be interesting, she hadn't seen all of the castle. She got up and headed toward the door, entering the dark hall.

'We should check out the left side of the castle,' her inner demon said.

'True. We haven't been there really.'

She set out and found herself examining every picture she found in the halls and peeking into the many rooms. Many of them were different studies, guest rooms, and storage rooms for weapons or such. But some were interesting, like another library and a room full of history scrolls. It was amazing to her the castle was so big. It was like you needed a map to navigate the halls. Honestly, she felt like a child. But she was bored.

'This castle is bigger than I thought,' her demon mused.

'True enough. Sometimes you would think castles would be too big.'

'But what would we know? This is the only castle we have ever been in.'

'Hai.'

'I wonder who built this castle.'

'Perhaps the first Lord of the West?'

'Indeed.'

Her inner demon slipped back into the deep abyss of her mind, leaving her alone again. She didn't mind. Their conversation had been pointless. Hoshiko gazed out the window for a moment to stare at the full moon high in the sky. It was such a peaceful night. She brushed her hair back from her eyes. Then that was when she noticed the balcony. Curious to see what majestic view it would have she began to travel toward where she'd seen the overhang. A few quiet minutes of silence passed besides the sounds of her footsteps and her silent thoughts. When she reached the doors, however, she stilled in surprise. Sesshomaru was gazing out at the view already. What was he doing here? Smiling warmly, she slid open the glass door and stepped out onto the cool stone of the balcony. She saw his ears twitch at the sounds of the door closing and her approaching him. She looked out at the view and felt her breathe taken away. It was gorgeous.

"It's amazing to me these lands are yours."

"Hn. Perhaps many would agree with you."

She stood by his side and placed one of her hands onto the cool stone of the railing. The golden gaze she had gotten so familiar with rested on her face for a moment before returning to the lands before him. Both were silent for a time. She slowly traced a crack in the stone with her talon.

"Are you enjoying your time here," he finally said.

"Hai. It has been fun to school Rin and spend time here. I have liked the experiences I've had here. I thank you for inviting me and Rin to accompany you."

"Hn. Then that means would you come here again?"

"Of course, milord."

He didn't answer. Another peaceful silence fell between them. That is until the demoness broke the silence.

"Sesshomaru?"

He turned to find her gaze already locked on his face. The demon lord tilted his head in question.

"How long have you been Lord over the West?"

"Hn, a century or so."

"Do you enjoy being its Lord?"

"Hai," he murmured. "It was an inheritance from my father."

He couldn't help but notice the slight wince that raked her frame. She looked away for a moment.

"Your father… Do you miss him?"

He was silent for a long moment and she worried she had asked a sensitive question. She waited patiently, though. She already knew the answer to that question from herself. She felt the tears sting her eyes. When he answered his voice was a bit husky.

"Hai."

"I'm sorry for your loss," she whispered.

He glanced at her to find her eyes were sparkling with tears. Before he knew what he was doing he had wiped a tear from her cheek. She turned to look at him with wide eyes.

"You don't need to be sorry, Hoshiko. It wasn't your fault."

She winced and looked away. Oh, if he only knew the truth of her past. He gently pressed two fingers on her right cheek to gently make her look at him again. She looked at him with an unreadable expression.

"Sometimes I wonder why you care about me," she suddenly said. "I'm a hybrid, after all. No better than a hanyou."

"Do you believe what I said to you in the gardens?"

She blinked at the sudden change of subject. Did this have anything to do with this?

"What do you mean?"

"Every word I said I meant, Hoshiko."

She frowned for a moment while she got lost in thought for a second. Then remembering, she felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment. She looked down. Forever? Mating a hybrid? He meant it? He waited for her to respond.

"Oh," she breathed.

"Do not think I would lie to you. My feelings toward you are not false."

"How could I ever think that of you? I find no reason of why you would lie to me. As for your feelings.. I guess that is why you care then."

"Hn," he rumbled in agreement.

"Do you think I lied to you?"

"No."

She didn't reply.

"Hoshiko, I do realize you are a hybrid. I did not lie about forever, saying I would mate a hybrid also. However, what interests me the most is, you think you wouldn't find a mate?"

"Hai," she laughed quietly. "I knew no pure blooded demon would want to mate with someone like me, who could only give birth to hybrids too. I never could find that someone could love me. I knew someone wouldn't look past the fact I'm a hybrid."

"Hn, I see. Why you would think that I ask?"

"Because I'm not a pure blood, I'm a hybrid. My bloodline is stained is what others would call it. I'm no better than a hanyou in others eyes. Besides, I'm not the same as other demonesses. I know that."

"I would disagree. Your bloodline is not stained. You are different, hai, but it makes you unique from the others."

"T..That is kind, milord."

He said nothing. She felt his hand cover hers and for a moment she looked at their hands as they intertwined together. She couldn't help but realize her fingers fit perfectly between his. Smiling, she gazed at the view as he caressed her hand. The warmth of his hand felt nice. Whenever he touched her, the pain went away. Only joy resided in her heart now. To her surprise, a snowflake fell on her nose and she giggled lightly. Sesshomaru looked at her as the snow began to fall around them. She looked so beautiful, with the snow falling around her and the glow of the moonlight on her face. Hoshiko looked at him with a bright smile.

"It's so beautiful," she said happily.

"Indeed so. However, I am gazing at true beauty."

She blushed heavily when she realized what he'd said. She was beautiful? The demoness brushed her hair back from her eyes as her gaze traveled downward. For a moment he gazed at her quietly.

"Hoshiko."

She looked up to find how close he was to her. To see his handsome face with snow falling around them and the moonlight shining in his hair, it made it feel like a cold heaven. She felt the blush on her cheeks deepen lightly as the heat flared up her neck. One of his arms snaked around her waist gently as his other hand slowly came up to caress her cheek. Before she realized what was happening once again, she realized they were leaning in toward each other, closer and closer. But she expected the interruption, another end to another moment. But it didn't come as their noses brushed against each other.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered softly, so soft he barely heard it.

She felt the soft brush of his breath on her cheek, he was so close now. Then in the next moment his mouth was covering hers, gently, warmly, and so sweetly. All thoughts were swept from her mind. She had never felt so alive or so loved. Never had she imagined his lips would be so soft and tender as they pressed against hers. She leaned closer to him as her arms twined around his neck and he hugged her tightly to his chest. She wanted the kiss to go on forever, she was in heaven. She almost protested when in the next moment he drew away enough to gaze into her eyes. She melted at the soft look in his eyes.

"Hoshiko, may I be allowed to court you," he quietly asked.

"Hai," she whispered.

With a smile threatening at the corners of his lips, he leaned over and kissed her again so gently she thought she would die in happiness. She had finally found love, in _her _Lord Sesshomaru. And in the background, the snow continued to fall around them as the moonlight glowed down upon the new lovers.

**SQUEEEEEEEE THE MOMENT WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR X3! Enjoy and Review! ;) **


	44. Courting

"Momma, did you see that?"

Hoshiko had been honestly staring out the window lost in her thoughts but her pup's voice jolted her back into reality. Startled, her sky blue eyes met her pup's chocolate brown ones. She quickly noted Rin was holding up a scroll proudly displaying the symbol she had drawn with a delicate hand. Sakura was smiling from her other side. The demoness quickly flashed a smile in embarrassment and pride.

"No," she admitted. "But it is well done, Rin. It is obvious it was written with a beautiful hand."

Her pup beamed with happiness before happily dipping the feather back into the ink to write another symbol. She didn't notice the gaze her mother received. Sakura had raised an eyebrow at the demoness who now pretended interest. She had been getting lost in her thoughts all morning at times. Like just now. She rose to her feet making the two other females look at her. She gestured to her lady.

"Lady Hoshiko," Sakura asked. "May I speak with you for a moment?"

Hoshiko raised an eyebrow but rose to her feet. Rin looked up worriedly at them for a moment but the phoenix demoness quickly reassured the child. She didn't want her getting any ideas she was going to get after her or something like that.

"Don't worry, Rin. I just want a few words with her. We will only be over here."

The child nodded before writing the symbol for dog on her scroll. The two demonesses strolled over the window out of hearing and Sakura turned to her mistress who was patiently waiting. But she could tell from the look in Hoshiko's eyes she wanted to know what was going through her head. She didn't have to wait long.

"You seem to be distracted, milady. May I request why?"

Immediately Sakura's curiosity was peaked when a light blush appeared on her companions cheeks. Okay, was this a good or bad sign? Her mistresses scent gave no clue because it was so muddled with a lot of emotions.

"I just am thinking about some things that occurred within the last 24 hours," Hoshiko admitted.

"And what would that be?"

"Oh. Hrm, just a thought. Don't worry about it, Sakura."

'She's hiding something,' Sakura thought.

"Are you sure," she pressed.

Hoshiko glanced back at her pup for a moment.

"I am sure. It's nothing bad."

"Alright, milady. If you are sure."

The demoness didn't respond to her at all. Hoshiko glided back to her pup. Sakura remained in place watching as the two interacted for a few moments. She didn't understand. Sometimes, she felt the demoness was hiding behind that bright smile. Like her past. She was so secretive. But she knew it was better than to press her mistress for answers. But it was obvious something had happened last night she wasn't aware of. Perhaps during the time she was helping Rin bathe? She approached just as the little girl flexed her hand.

"Momma, my hand's tired. Can we get something to eat? I'm hungry."

"Of course. Let's go to my quarters."

Taking her pup's hand into her own, Hoshiko left the library they'd been using for Rin's schooling lessons. Sakura followed quietly like a ghost, unlike Jaken. She hardly listened to the small talk between her two companions; it was rude to eavesdrop on them. So she lost herself into her thoughts. Hoshiko and Rin swung their hands between them giggling softly at something Rin had said.

"Momma," the little girl said. "What do you call a pig that can do karate?"

"Hmm. I don't know."

"A pork chop!"

Hoshiko chuckled deeply.

"Momma," Rin suddenly asked serious.

"Hai?"

"What does it mean when you like a boy?"

"Well," Hoshiko said quietly so her servant wouldn't overhear. "It means you are having more than friendly feelings for that boy. More than friends but not married."

"Oh."

"Why do you ask?"

Rin glanced back at Sakura but quickly returned her gaze to Hoshiko.

"I think I like someone," she whispered.

Hoshiko smiled softly. So, her pup liked someone. That wasn't a surprise, really, being as she was almost 11 years old. The demoness looked at her sweet pup with a gentle smile.

"Oh?"

"Hai. I like… Shippo."

Hoshiko stared. Shippo? Kagome's kit, or adopted son? She felt a mischievous smile appear on her cheeks. Rin blushed a bit as she gripped her mother's hand tighter waiting for her response. Sakura had drifted back more because she could see a personal conversation was happening; they were whispering.

"You like Shippo? Hm, he is a cute kit."

"H..Hai."

They had finally reached her rooms. Upon entering the two immediately went to the cushions in front of one of the windows and attended to Rin's flower they'd been growing lately. A daisy. As Rin watered the flower Hoshiko watched it but without her pup's knowledge she gently stirred the flower with her Earth powers gently prodding it to grow a bit. Rin barely noticed the brighter green of stem and glowing petals once she was done. She smiled happily.

Sakura watched the two from behind tend to the plant. She had liked flowers, but not as much as they had. Turning to sit down on a nearby cushion a white glint caught her eye. Her curiosity peaked. She walked over slowly to the pad that served as a bed and knelt down to grab the white cloth laid on the pillow. It was a gift, that much as certain. A letter sat on top. She took it over to her mistress with a smile. Hoshiko looked up at the tap on her shoulder.

"Milady, you received a gift."

Hoshiko stared for a moment at the package.

"A gift?"

"Hai. It was on your pillow. Plus, it has a note for you."

Without another word the demoness took it, but slowly. Rin stared in surprise for a moment. Who would send Momma a gift? For a moment Hoshiko scratched the cloth before slowly opening the letter. She slowly read it, but by the end she was blushing. Sakura and Rin were dying to know who it had come from. She looked up.

"Well," Sakura prompted.

"It's from Sesshomaru."

Wolfish grins took over the faces of her two companions. Hoshiko ignored them as she slowly pulled the wrapping off. She stared in surprise. The demoness lifted the gift from the box slowly staring at it. It was a kimono. It was the same color as white snow glimmering in the morning light with blue dots covering the entire kimono. The sleeves and neckline were blue. It had a dark blue silk sash with the symbol of the crescent moon at the edges. It was obvious it was expensive. She blushed heavily. This was a gift, _from Sesshomaru. _

"It's so pretty," Rin gasped.

"Try it on!"

Hoshiko got up and made her way behind a curtain peeling off the kimono she was already wearing. It pooled at her feet. Her two companions waited eagerly for a moment. Suddenly Sakura saw the note again and slowly picked it up. Rin stared for a moment.

"We shouldn't read that," she said.

"Hoshiko never said we couldn't and besides, I doubt it is anything naughty."

Rin shrugged gently as the other demoness knelt at her side and began to read her the note slowly, making both freeze in surprise before smiling wolfishly.

_Hoshiko,_

_I enjoyed our time together last night and I am pleased beyond exception that you accepted my offer of being allowed to court you. Take this as a token of my affection._

_Sesshomaru_

Rin was in shock. Sesshomaru and Hoshiko were _courting? _But her thoughts didn't get much farther than that because the rustling of cloth broke it and she found herself staring at Hoshiko. Sakura and Rin stared. The kimono was beautiful! The neckline dipped elegantly on her neck giving her neck a graceful look as it glowed pale in the room. It hugged her body around the middle snuggly bringing out her curves but the sleeves were long and it pooled at her feet lightly. She'd added a blue flower to her hair for some contrast. It truly brought out her eyes. But her eyes were narrowed on the note in Sakura's hands. Sakura weakly smiled.

"I'm sorry, milady. I was simply curious to who sent you that."

Hoshi was silent for a moment.

"It's fine," she finally said. "You and Rin might as well know."

"So is that what you were hiding earlier? Where your thoughts kept going back to?"

"Hai, indeed it was."

The two immediately noted the light blush on Hoshi's cheeks.

"Did something else happen," Sakura urged in question.

"…"

"Momma?"

"We kissed," Hoshiko whispered in embarrassment.

Sakura and Rin couldn't help but laugh in joy. Rin was beyond herself. Her momma had fell in love with her father, Sesshomaru! She couldn't believe she had been right from the start! It had finally happened! Sakura was in a bit of disbelief; Sesshomaru, the cold lord the west, had found love? But as she gazed into her mistresses eyes, she knew it was so.

**Awwww cute! First the sword, then the necklace, and now the kimono. Sweet sesshy! But sometimes I swear he is OCC. Sorry about that if so. :/ Enjoy and Review!**

**Also, check out my art account! (its in my bio) I posted a pic of Rin and Hoshi :D! Also, anyone noticed my icon is Sesshomaru and Hoshiko? ^^**


	45. Challenge

Hoshiko stared carefully at the oak tree for a moment before sketching in the branch in with a precise and steady hand. She was alert to everything about the ancient tree that stood on the castle grounds; the dark wood, the sleek leaves, and the extending limbs into the sky. She suddenly noticed the bird sitting in the branches. Its black beady eyes watched her carefully as she drew the oak tree onto the blank scroll she'd found in the library. She tilted her head. Whistling quietly in reassurance, she held out a hand for the bird. All was silent.

The bird tilted its head and returned the call with a small tweet of its own. She and the bird whistled or tweeted to the other for a moment. The bird glided down. She kept her hand still and the small creature landed onto her finger, tweeting as she lowered it to her eye level. She smiled gently at the creature.

"You are quite the beauty," she murmured to the bird. "So free and graceful."

Was it her or did the bird puff out its chest in pride? With a small giggle she petted its back with a soft finger. She wondered how it would be like to be a bird, so free to what they pleased and no care in the world. At her expression the bird gave a soft reassuring tweet. She smiled softly. Raising her hand to the sky the bird took off, tweeting in farewell before soaring into the sky. She watched it as she returned the call with a soft whistle of goodbye. The bird disappeared.

"That was cool," her pup murmured as she stepped up to her mother holding flowers.

"Indeed it was."

"How did you do that?"

"When I whistled I was promising it I was a friend and I wouldn't harm it. I've mimicked bird calls before."

"Wow."

"I agree. I'll teach you one day."

With a smile Rin observed her mother's careful drawing of the tree. There were a few glances between the two before the child gaped for a moment; it was a perfect drawing. A exact replica. Hoshiko chuckled at her pup's expression before rolling up the scroll.

"Did you find the flowers you wanted to make some necklaces," she asked.

"Hai! I got some of every color I could find!"

Hoshiko laughed.

"I thought that we could make some for-"

"LADY HOSHIKO! LADY HOSHIKO!"

The demoness and pup turned around to see Sakura hurrying toward them with a worried expression on her face. Hoshiko stood up from the stone she'd been sitting on to face her servant. Rin watched nervously. What was going on?

"What is the matter, Sakura?"

"Sesshomaru has been challenged to battle for procession of the Western Lands!"

Hoshiko was silent for a moment before it sank in.

"Someone has _challenged _Lord Sesshomaru? For control of the Western Lands?"

"Hai! He accepted it and the battle is taking place outside the castle walls!"

Rin dropped her flowers before reaching for her mother. She didn't feel the need to stay behind to make flower necklaces when her father was going to battle! Hoshiko crouched to allow her pup to crawl onto her back before standing up. She slipped the picture of the oak tree into her kimono. The two demonesses took off into the castle running full speed. Hoshiko was in surprise. Who would challenge the great Lord Sesshomaru? She had to know.

"Who challenged him," Hoshiko hissed.

"A demon named Hiroto. He and his group have been after the Western Lands for many generations."

"Why so desperate?"

"They think they are the rightful rulers of the Western Lands. They had it for only a century before the first dog demon of the West wanted them to protect their subjects. They wouldn't do such a thing. They were prideful and didn't care much about the subjects. They said the people and demons living on their lands could care for themselves, it was all up to them to protect the lands. He challenged them to a duel for the lands and you can guess who won. Ever since, they've been fighting to get it back but the dog demons have held tight to the lands."

"I see. What species of demon are they?"

"They are not the most powerful of demons," Sakura admitted. "They are rhino demons."

Hoshiko snorted in amusement. Rhino demons? From what she'd heard, they are a very prideful and tough group. If beaten, they didn't take it lightly. But they were well known for their protective instincts and tempers. She sighed mentally. She rather preferred the Western lands to be in the hands of the dog demons. By now they'd gotten to the castle doors. They were already open and some of the castle servants were gazing out in boredom. This had happened before, apparently.

"Is Lord Sesshomaru already out there," Sakura asked a random demon.

"Hai," he replied.

Without another word Hoshiko tore outside and to the gates of the castle. She wasn't hanging behind at all. Rin's arms tightened around her neck in anticipation. She exited and found Sesshomaru staring at two demons with a neutral expression and cold eyes. His usual. Her gaze slid to his opponent. He was handsome, no doubt about it. He had black hair with gray shimmers when he turned his head. His eyes were a dark purple. But she already hated him. He was threatening someone she cared about. She knew Sesshomaru could care for himself, however. Rin slid off her back.

"It would just be wise to surrender the lands," one of the demons, the elder, was saying.

"I will not surrender the Western Lands, Goro."

"Unwise I would say. These lands rightfully belong to my son, Hiroto!"

"My descendant rightfully won these lands from you. I would disagree. It is not my fault you fell beneath his feet."

Goro stilled in rage at the demon lord's words.

"You act like you are older than me, Sesshomaru. If you are unwise to remember, I am your elder. Do not disrespect me."

"No, Goro. It is you who should not disrespect me. I am the Lord of the West. You may be my elder, hai, but I am your leader. Be wise to remember."

Goro sputtered angrily but his son quickly intervened. Hiroto looked frustrated now.

"Sesshomaru," Hiroto rumbled deeply. "Do not speak my father that way. You have no right to do so."

Sesshomaru's cold gaze slid to the young demon.

"Remember who is your Lord, pup. I have my rights."

"I am no pup!"

The demon lord ignored him. He'd just realized his demoness and pup were watching him with interest and worry in their eyes. Sesshomaru looked at Rin for a moment before his demoness's eyes caught his. The blue sparkle in her eyes was duller than normal.

"What is this," Goro suddenly said. "A human girl? Have you gone soft, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru said nothing.

"Not only do you have a human, a hybrid demoness too? How far have you fallen?"

"Be wise to how you address Hoshiko," Sesshomaru growled.

"Hoshiko? Hrm, you seem sensitive to how we speak to her."

"Please," Hoshiko intervened as she approached. "I feel no offense to being called a hybrid. That is what I am, after all. I do not care what you call me because it splatters no blood onto the ground. I am not offended by what you say. I've been called worse."

Goro and Hiroto stared for a moment at her.

"You speak wisely," Goro said.

"I've had many years of practice. You seem to be however at a loss to how you address a lord. Do not disrespect Lord Sesshomaru. I would rather favor with him."

"You seem to hold him in high respects."

"Greatly. I do," she murmured.

"Wise words," his son snapped. "But stained bloodline."

Hoshi's eyes met his with a calm expression.

"Stained bloodline you say? Then I am proud to bear that bloodline. My blood may be of two races but that bears no burden to me. Call me what you will. But it bears no slash upon me. I am pleased with who my parents are and what gifts they gave me. Hybrid is what I am."

There was a stunned silence.

"You are strong and intelligent," Hiroto said quietly. "I like that in demonesses."

Sesshomaru growled. How dare he speak to _his _demoness that way! Goro noted it. He decided there shouldn't be any more delay. These lands would be theirs for the taking, at long last! His son was older than the dog demon and should have more experience. Plus, they had the upper hand, he believed.

"Prepare yourself, Sesshomaru."

Goro and Hiroto wandered back over to their group who had come with them. Hoshiko watched them go with narrowed eyes. Sesshomaru waited for her to return her attention to him again. He tilted his head softly.

"Wise words," he said coldly.

"You learn things like that when you have many situations like this."

"Hn."

"You accepted his challenge for the Lands?"

"Hai. It is considered coward or weak to reject. To do so and win this battle will show other demons I am the Lord of the West and I am a powerful opponent."

She observed him quietly with respect and admiration.

"That is wise."

"You appear to be proud of your bloodline now. You were weary of it at first."

"Well," she murmured. "I've had other opinions rule over my own. I am a hybrid, yes, but I am proud to have a stained bloodline. That is who I am. My bloodline is unique and special."

He nodded in satisfaction. Before he could say something one of his attendants approached gaining his attention for the moment being. Her eyes slid back to their opponents. She saw Hiroto grab a small vile from what she assumed was his mother and he drank it. She stilled at the scent of the herb. Although there was no breeze and the distance between them as large, she could smell it. She had learned to identify herbs this way. Her eyes narrowed in rage.

'He's cheating,' she thought in outrage.

He was using a herb she knew was made to double a youki's powers. It was enhance his senses to a greater ability and she could smell another remedy put it to numb any pain he would receive. She glowered for a moment angrily. She couldn't do anything about it!

"Sesshomaru," she hissed.

He immediately turned his attention to her and wandered over at her gesturing hand movements.

"Your opponent is cheating. He is being unwise about his challenge."

The demon lord raised an eyebrow.

"Hiroto is using a herb to double his youki powers," she quickly said. "I am giving you a word of warning. Do not allow him to get the better of you. Always keep him in sight. That herb will give him an upper hand."

"If he is," Sesshomaru coldly stated. "Then it will show what a powerful opponent I will be. I will not let the pup get the better of me."

She faintly smiled. Typical Sesshomaru.

"Then remember this; do you have someone to protect?"

She drifted away but Sesshomaru stared with slightly wide eyes. What did she just say? She had just said his father's words! How did she know about that, did Inuyasha mention that to her? He'd never said that to her he was certain. Those were his father's last words to him. His cold eyes watched the demoness for a moment who avoided his gaze staring above the trees. He'd question her later.

"Are you ready, Sesshomaru?"

He turned to find Hiroto watching him with a bored expression but he could see the bright mischievous look in his eyes. Sesshomaru could smell the light scent of a herb remedy on his breath. No matter. Sesshomaru just flexed his fingers in response. Hiroto withdrew his blade.

"Let us begin, Sesshomaru. Prepare for your loss."

"You will not get the better of me, worthless whelp."

With a mimicked cold look he gestured for the dog demon lord to join him in the center of the clearing. Sesshomaru withdrew Bakusaiga as his opponent drew his own. They faced off for a split second before Hiroto charged at him swinging his blade in a horizontal slice. Sesshomaru blocked it before using the momentum to throw him to the side. The battle had begun. But this time, for the Western Lands. The ringing of swords filled the woods as the battle ensued. They danced around each other like wolves locked in battle.

Hoshiko was nervous. Something wasn't right. The rhino demons seemed smug about something as they watched the two battle. She slowly slid to her knees and pressed her fingers to the Earth below her while pushing herself out into the air. Eyes closing, she felt the Earth beneath her and the air around her as their spirits mended into one and she prodded about. Then she realized. She felt a deep surprise before she felt enraged. The herb wasn't the only trick they were using.

"Sakura."

"Milady?"

"Go to my quarters and get my herb bag. Now."

Sakura didn't question it. She took off in a breeze of wind as Rin stared at her mother. What was going on now? Hoshiko met her pup's eyes.

"The rhino demons," she murmured. "Are being sly. That herb they used to enhance our opponent's powers wasn't the only one. They used a herb used to cover up scents to hide the true weapon. The weapon is the dangerous one. Hiroto has a necklace around his neck used to dull the senses and steal power from opponents. I am confused to how they got it however. It is one of the rarest things."

Rin gaped quietly.

"Here it is," Sakura said appearing behind her.

Hoshiko ripped it from her hands and immediately began to rummage in her bag. For a moment no one was paying attention to the battle. But the rings of swords kept ringing out. She yanked out a dark green herb and threw it into her mouth chewing it as she pulled out a few other things.

"Help me, Rin."

Sesshomaru knocked his opponent's sword away from him as he leaped backward. Hiroto followed and Sesshomaru flicked up his Bakusaiga cutting the rhino demon's cheek. With a curse Hiroto leaped back. Again and again their swords met in the ringing sounds of impact but Sesshomaru felt his grip on his sword slackening. He felt weary. Something was off about this. He never felt weakened like this. It was like his power was slipping out of his hands.

"Sakura, give me your bow."

Immediately the servant complied handing her one of her arrows and bow. Hoshiko dipped it into the purple remedy for a moment and there was a loud hissing sound as the metal met the liquid. She yanked it out and spit the gob of herb onto its tip. Sakura and Rin's nose's wrinkled in disgust.

"What are you doing?"

"The arrow," Hoshiko stated. "is now covered by a remedy meant to dull the senses as well. It should shatter's the necklaces power for a time, enough time for Sesshomaru to win. It won't break it though."

"Incredible. How do you know these things, milady?"

"I have learned many things over the years, let us leave it at that."

"But Hoshiko you know the rules, right? You can't interfere!"

"Who said I was going to interfere?"

Without another word, Hoshiko loaded the bow and aimed. She waited for the exact second Hiroto spun on his heel to meet his opponent's sword. She fired. The arrow streaked into the air like a hawk diving to its prey.

Sesshomaru lunged at his enemy to deliver a blow meant to disarm his opponent but he felt his power fading away. It was getting harder to remain eye contact. Suddenly, an arrow streaked past him to hit the blue necklace on Hiroto's neck and a beam of light shot out with a hiss. For a moment there was silence as the necklace sizzled with electricity. Everyone turned to look at Hoshiko. She only smiled.

"I'm evening out the odds," she called to the rhino demons. "You must be fair in the midst of battle, wouldn't you say?"

The rhino demons couldn't speak, they were stunned into silence. How had she known? Hiroto couldn't believe it. But no one noticed Sesshomaru's aura flicker back into full power then suddenly he knew. The necklace had been stealing his aura. He growled making everyone's eyes flicker to him. He gave a cold look to Hiroto.

"Now, the battle can truly begin."

Hoshiko watched with pride as Sesshomaru lunged forward to take care of his opponent. There was a few more rings of swords before Hiroto stumbled back his arms bleeding but with a snarl on his face. Without the necklace giving him power his strength had decreased. Hiroto suddenly smiled coldly.

"Let us take this to the next level, milord."

He leaped backward as his power surrounded him in a black swirl around him. He emerged in his true form. Sesshomaru lunged away as the rhino demon charged at him swinging his horn at the demon lord. He wouldn't win, not this time. The western lands rightfully belonged to him! His opponent's powerful youki surrounded him a blue fire before he streaked into the sky emerging too in his true form. The dog demon dove at his opponent his paw outstretched to deliver a blow. He met his target. Blood splattered the ground.

Rin turned her face into her mother's kimono. As much as she loved to see father in his true form to see him engaged in such a brutal battle filled her with such an ill stomach. She felt her mother's hand gently caress her head in comfort. The demoness was still. Rin heard the outraged roars and snorts between the two demons locked in battle. She turned around a bit to see Hiroto charge at Sesshomaru but missing by a long shot. The dog demon whirled on the rhino and sank his fangs into the thick gray hide tearing at his throat. Rin looked away again.

'He will win,' Hoshi whispered to herself.

'Indeed he will,' her demon responded. 'He is one of the most powerful demons of this time. He is also a lord and our mate.'

'That is true I suppose.'

'He is the son of our father. Hiroto is no match against him.'

A shudder raked her body.

'I agree.'

Again, Sesshomaru tore his claws into the so not tough skin of his opponent. With a pained bellow, the rhino demon sidestepped out of his reach before jabbing his horn up to engorge him but failed to meet his target. Sesshomaru was lithe and graceful. Not to mention strong. He was beginning to get desperate. Hiroto couldn't lose! Carefully maneuvering around his opponent he waited for the moment to strike. The dog growled at him as venom dripped from his fangs. Hiroto lunged at him and waiting until the last moment before jerking his head sharply, stabbing his horn below Sesshomaru's left arm. The demon lord gave a sharp growl before snapping at him making him shy away. Sesshomaru limped lightly. Blood ran down his limb. Hiroto was pleased. He'd finally gotten a hit.

Hoshiko flinched as Hiroto gave a blow to her lord. She didn't like the sight of the blood dripping down his silky white fur. Her inner demon fumed in rage. How dare he harm their mate! Finally, Sesshomaru leaped into the sky to dance among the trees. His opponent snorted in frustration; he couldn't fly. The rhino whirled to keep him in sight. The demon lord dove like an eagle upon his back and tore at his shoulders. Hiroto wailed in pain. Claws tore at his hide but at the sight of the long elegant tail he stomped on it with his large foot. Sesshomaru gave a slight yelp before again tearing at him. Hiroto panicked and slammed the dog demon through a tree hoping to lessen his grip. Sesshomaru lunged off and leaped off the fallen tree taking to the sky again.

'This will be the final blow,' Sesshomaru thought.

The demon lord waited for the right moment to strike. Hiroto looked up at him with beady purple eyes narrowed in rage and pain but he didn't care. Sesshomaru dove and slammed into his opponents side sending them into a rolling tumble, roaring or screaming at each other. Sesshomaru sank his teeth below Hiroto's throat and held fast. For a moment the rhino demon struggled but stopped when the teeth sank deeper and laid there for a moment. He kicked at the dog demon but missed as he danced out of the way and clawed at his flesh again. Hiroto gave a scream and finally sank to the ground in defeat. He couldn't fight anymore; he was defeated.

For a moment there was a silence. Sesshomaru raised his head higher in triumph and let out a roar of victory over his foe. Hiroto laid there like a limp toy. The demon lord shrank into his more human form and glared at the stunned and horrified rhino demon clan.

"I am the Lord of the West," he stated coldly. "Do not challenge me again."

He turned on his heel and motioned for his group to join him. The servants, Rin, and Hoshiko immediately went to his side and began to walk to the castle. They had no need to attend to Hiroto; that was for his clan to do. But no one noticed Hiroto, who had also shifted to his human form, pick up his sword and charge. He would not lose! He was so enraged at losing he didn't care. Hoshiko whirled when she noticed his shadow and punched his blade away cutting her knuckles. She didn't care. The demoness landed a solid kick to his chest sending him tumbling into the dirt to stare into her now blood red eyes. Everyone else had turned around in shock. Sesshomaru didn't say a word but he wasn't too surprised. The demoness shook in rage.

"If that is the way you act in defeat, Hiroto," Hoshiko snapped. "You are in no way compatible to be the Lord of the West!"

Hiroto stared for a moment in rage before with a growl lowered his head in submission. He could sense Hoshiko's eyes on him for another moment. It was better to submit than to lose another battle. He felt so weakened already. She glided away ignoring the blood dripping down her fingers.

"Let's go," she snapped to everyone.

"No," Goro suddenly spoke. "That battle was not acceptable! You interfered, hybrid!"

Hoshiko whirled and pointed at him with the hand dripping with blood. Her eyes boiled with rage. Her face was twisted in an angry sneer. Her inner demon's rage at Hiroto harming their mate and then his attack on him after his defeat was its final blow to its temper, plus her own rage at all this got to her.

"I did not interfere," she shrieked angrily. "You are the ones who cheated if I do not recall! You not only gave a herb to Hiroto that would enhance his powers you used a necklace that sucks the power of the wearer's opponent! I made the battle fair by taking out what you used to cheat! And if you so call on me when I interfered, remember what YOU did!"

There was an angry but accepting silence for a moment. Sesshomaru had to gaze at the demoness with the most neutral expression he could muster but inside he felt his heart twist in surprise. He had never seen her so angry. Rin clung to Sakura's kimono in fright but in awe too. Her mother was tough!

"Remember who Sesshomaru is. He is your lord, the great and powerful Lord of the West! However, if you attack him again, so help me I will take care of you personally!"

The rhino demons backed off quickly. No one wanted to face off with a powerful demoness, much less an outraged one. Hoshiko watched them in satisfaction back down. She kept her tone cold.

"Be wise to who you are dealing with," she whispered icily before storming off.

Sesshomaru, in that moment, decided one thing that would be forever clear. Never make Hoshiko mad. His inner demon immediately agreed.

**Big chapter I hope you guys enjoyed this, I sure did! The ending I found a bit amusing LOL Never make Hoshiko mad! Enjoy and review please! :3**


	46. Fireside

Hoshiko winced lightly as the bandage rubbed lightly against her wounded knuckles. It was greatly more tender than other wounds because it wasn't often she got a wound in such a place. With a sigh she gently brushed more medication onto the deep cut before beginning the process of wrapping it. Or perhaps it had been a while since she'd been in combat. She usually had cuts or deep wounds but it had been several months now. Maybe she should have pulled out Taiyo instead of punching the sword away. Nothing she could do about it now. She heard light footsteps.

"How is your hand," Sakura asked as she approached from behind.

"It is fine. Nothing more than a deep cut from the result of punching away a sword."

"It was probably unnecessary."

The demoness turned around to look at her servant coldly for a moment.

"Do you expect me to stand by and watch as a demon swings a sword at Lord Sesshomaru when the battle is over?"

"No."

"Then, it is not for questioning. My actions were justified. Would you have done the same had you been in my position, Sakura?"

"I don't know," her servant admitted. "I've never been put in the position of protecting Lord Sesshomaru."

"I wasn't protecting him," came her protesting reply.

"Oh? Then what were you doing?"

"Preventing another unnecessary battle with Sesshomaru that I knew Hiroto couldn't win. Perhaps I even did it to even save the rhino demons life. Sesshomaru could have destroyed him without thought."

'Liar.'

"Alright, Milady, as you say. Do you need anything?"

"No, but where is Rin?"

"She is waiting outside. She didn't want to disturb you without bothering you."

"… I see."

Hoshiko found that a bit odd. Rin usually came in without even knocking. But one glance at Sakura's eyes said it all and she couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. Was Rin afraid of her? Sakura sighed heavily when she noticed the demoness's expression.

"She isn't afraid of you. She was just weary, because you were quite angry on the battlefield."

Hoshiko lightly laughed in amusement.

"I don't usually get angry. It takes a lot to push my temper but Hiroto got to me I suppose. But Rin should know I couldn't angry at her like that, never."

"I know, Momma."

Rin slid into the room gazing at her mother with a smiling face. She skipped to her mother to give her a tight hug.

"Sakura wouldn't let me in," she whispered into her ear. "She wanted to ensure you weren't angry."

'Oh.'

Hoshiko wrapped her arms around the child immediately. Oh, how she hoped her sweet little pup would never come to fear her in any way. She'd never harm her. Rin nuzzled her neck gently to get closer to her mother. For a moment there was silence except for Sakura's retreating footsteps. It would be better if they were left alone. But Hoshiko glared at her servants back; so she didn't trust her with her own pup? She felt frustrated a bit.

"Are you okay," her pup asked as she sat in her lap.

"Hai. It is nothing more than a cut. It will heal quickly."

"Okay! I'm glad you didn't get as hurt this time."

"This time?"

"You didn't get hurt as bad! Like during your battle with that tiger demon, Yun?"

"Ah. But that time it was a true battle. This time was only a defensive move to protect."

"Protect Daddy?"

Hoshiko shook her head lightly.

"Perhaps I could have been," she admitted finally. "Or I was saving Hiroto's life."

"Oh."

There was a silence for a moment.

"Do you think Daddy is okay?"

"Oh, I bet he is pup. He is a demon after all. He will heal from any wounds quickly, just like I did. Perhaps faster. His powers are stronger than mine."

"Okay," Rin whispered.

"Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. I just was worried about him. Daddy did get stabbed from Hiroto's horn."

Hoshiko stilled a bit at that. She had forgotten about when Sesshomaru had been wounded. She thought about that for a few moments and felt a cold chill slide down her spine. Her father had received a wound just like with his final battle with – she cut that off quickly. Tears filled her eyes. She remembered the bleeding, the horrible bleeding, as they ran together to his mate. He wouldn't let her tend to him, time was precious. He'd died from such a wound. She froze. If Sesshomaru had a wound like that, could it mean he could be hurt just like his father before him? She had to redeem herself! For her foolish mistake! For not forcing him to accept treatment. He hadn't been able to heal himself, he'd used too much of his power. Was Sesshomaru in the same position?

Without a word she got up placing her pup on her feet. Rin gave her a confused look but saw the conflict about something in her mother's eyes. The demoness felt an ounce of concern she didn't have before. An urge to find the demon lord was hard to fight against. She needed to tend to him, now.

"Sakura."

The servant demoness immediately appeared at her side with an alert expression.

"Hai?"

"Watch Rin. I need to take care of something."

"Hai, milady."

The two noticed as the demoness grabbed her bag of herbs and quietly left. The door clicked shut with quietness but with urgency. Rin looked at her mother's attendant for a moment. Sakura sighed as she rubbed her forehead. Oh, how she wished Hoshiko was a bit more open to her thoughts and what she was doing. She looked at the pup.

"What should we do now?"

Meanwhile, Hoshiko traced the demon lord's scent. She could smell blood heavily in his scent and wondered why he hadn't attended to the wound. Or even used his youki power to mend it. Perhaps she had been right about his weakness. She stilled as she reached her destination. She was at Sesshomaru's quarters. She had never been here before and felt like she shouldn't be here. Hesitating for just a moment, she slowly and gently knocked on the dark wood door. She had a duty to attend to. It was silent for a moment before it slid open. Sesshomaru gazed down at her.

"I wished to see how you faired."

Without a word he gestured for her to come in. His expression and gaze were unreadable. She stepped inside and he closed the door behind her quietly. For a moment they gazed at each other. His eyes softened a bit once the door clicked shut.

"I fair well."

She smiled faintly at his reply. At least he wasn't acting off.

"That pleases me," she answered quietly. "You fought a fair battle, Sesshomaru."

"Hn. Perhaps so."

"No, you did. You didn't cheat like the rhino demons did with their remedies and secret plots. You battled well on your own two feet."

"I found no need to put myself into a position that my people would question my command had I used such trickery."

"Well said. You rightly deserve the title of Lord of the West. Like your ancestors before you."

"Hn."

There was a momentary comfortable silence.

"Sesshomaru?"

He tilted his head in question.

"You smelt like blood. How has the wound healed?"

"It has healed."

"I hate to request this, but please may I look at it? I wish to ensure there is no poisoning or such. Please."

He stared at her for a moment before the cold mask hardened. She assumed he was thinking about it. The demon lord was quiet for a few more moments before nodding his acceptance. She was surprised at that; she assumed he would reject her offer. She followed him farther into the room as he stripped of his armor and upper clothing, leaving him bare-chested before her. She couldn't help but notice how muscled he was. A faint heat crept up her cheeks.

'No no,' she scolded herself. 'You are here to attend to him, not check him out!'

With that thought in mind she watched as he sat in front of the fire obviously waiting. With a mental sigh she approached and sat by his wounded side laying her bag upon the ground beside her. She examined the healed wound. It was a light pink of a scar but she could tell it was fading back to his normal skin tone and she could see a light purple mark around the healing flesh. He was poisoned. She ran a talon carefully along the purple markings.

"It appears Hiroto was a bit clever than we thought," she murmured. "He must have had poison on his horn. The wound is showing signs of poisoning along the edges. I will have to open the wound again and put in some herbs. I know you probably won't need it but please allow me to do so."

"If you insist."

"Lay on your stomach then."

He slowly obeyed and stared into the flames of the fire. She was surprised he was being so submissive about this. Hoshiko waited until he wasn't waiting for it and sliced at the wound with her talons reopening it. Blood fell from the new cuts. Sesshomaru didn't shudder but she could sense he was in pain. The wound had been hurting him more then he let on.

"I am sorry milord if I am causing you pain."

"Hn. Do not call me milord, Hoshi. Call me Sesshomaru," he growled back.

"Sorry, Sesshomaru."

He shifted slightly. His eyes never wavered from the fire but probably because whatever emotion in his eyes he didn't want her to see. No matter. She whipped out the medicine already prepared and inserted it into the wound. The clear liquid seeped into the blood. In satisfaction her eyes watched as the purple around the wound began to fade almost upon the medicines insertion.

"You can heal it again, Sesshomaru. I'm done."

With a flare of his power the wound closed immediately. She put away her medicine and wiped the blood up from the floor before dropping the cloth into the bag. Her duty was done. For some reason she felt like her father was watching her in pride. A shudder raked her body.

"There you go. Does it feel better?"

"Hai."

He sat back up and glanced at her with a kind look in his eyes despite his cold features. She returned the gaze. He glanced down for a second.

"You are wearing the kimono I sent you," he suddenly stated neutrally.

"Hai. I thank you for the gift. It was wonderful to receive."

"That pleases me."

"I am glad. If you don't mind me asking, but why did you not kill Hiroto? I've heard during challenges the victor usually killed the fallen opponent to show power and dominance. So why didn't you?"

He was quiet for a second.

"It is better for the fallen to remember the shame upon being defeated."

"Very clever. But it appears the lords before you did the same."

"Indeed."

"A clever idea but it only evokes hatred."

"Let them hate if they will. They have no right to rule the Western Lands."

"I prefer the dog demons ruling the Western Lands than them, honestly."

To her surprise he gave a low amused sound at the back of his throat. She smiled at him. Sesshomaru changed the subject.

"How is our pup?"

"She is fine. She was worried about you, though."

"Hn. Were you the same?"

Hoshiko was quiet for a moment.

"H..Hai."

He glanced at the demoness he was courting now. Her usual blue eyes were purple in the fires light. Before he had noticed what he had been doing his arms had wrapped around her and pulled her into his lap. She froze for a second in surprise. He waited for her to slip away or reject the comfort of his arms but she laid her head on his shoulder instead.

"I was so happy you were okay," she whispered. "If you had been injured I don't know what I would have done."

He could hear the deep concern in her voice. His arms around her tightened in comfort as he gave a soft nuzzle to her hair. He inhaled deeply, smelling her heavenly scent. The ocean mixed with the scent of blossoms.

"I had a momentary urge to kill Hiroto when I realized he had harmed you," Sesshomaru quietly said as his hand stroked her bandaged hand.

"I am no damsel in distress."

"Hn."

"Do you disagree," she questioned coldly.

"No."

Nothing was said for a short time as the fire filled the silence with crackles.

"Hoshiko," Sesshomaru said huskily.

"Hai?"

"I refused to say I had someone to protect."

Her eyes slowly met his as sky blue gazed into gold.

"I denied it. But I do have someone to protect. You. Our pup. I will protect you both with my life."

"Sesshomaru," she whispered. "I have one last question. Are you happy? With Rin? With.. me?"

"Hai," he quietly answered.

Hoshiko hadn't realized how close he had gotten to her. Heat crept up her cheeks. His golden gaze had gotten so soft she felt like she was melting. Her hand caressed his cheek as their lips met in a soft kiss. She felt like she was flying. His arms tightened around her to hold her closer. She couldn't think about anything else except his lips pressed against hers so lovingly and soft. Suddenly the kiss ended as their lips gently broke apart. They gazed at each other for a moment.

"Maru," she whispered.

"Flower," he answered softly as he ran his claws through her hair. "My sweet and delicate flower."

She smiled at her new nickname before their lips met in another loving kiss.

**D'awwwwwww Sesshy and Hoshi! X3! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and review please! Who would have thought Sesshomaru would give her a nickname? X3! **

**P.s. Since of some complications with Hoshiko's lifetime I decided to increase her age to 614 years old. I will be starting the story about Hoshiko's past soon because I got enough requests and I honestly want to. Woo! :3 **


	47. Hall of Lords

Hoshiko's footsteps were like a delicate mouse creeping upon the floor. The sunlight shined through the tall windows filling the dark western castle with golden rays of light. She gazed ahead at the endless hall full of doors she'd never had the chance to see. It was interesting to tour more of the castle. She hadn't had much of a change with all her duties with Rin. To think of her pup put a smile on her face. Sesshomaru had taken Rin to his study with him for her to spend some time with him and see what he does while Sakura was busy tending to castle affairs, leaving her alone. But that was okay. She was pleased when Sesshomaru had come to get Rin after her schooling. Sesshomaru and Rin hadn't had much time together recently.

"Flower," he had whispered lowly as he passed taking Rin with him.

She had blushed in embarrassment. Remembering last night brought a flash of heat up her cheeks. They hadn't done anything except kiss and gently hug each other as she had sat in his lap. No words had really been said. Words hadn't been needed. The bond between them had grown so that they could communicate with just their actions and eyes. Her demon had been teasing her all about it all day. It was a cruel torment you couldn't escape from.

'You said he wouldn't have feelings for you,' her demon spoke up teasingly. 'Yet last night proves otherwise.'

'Will you please just give it a rest? It was just kissing and some hugs.'

'Hmm. Still, it was romantic. He is our mate.'

Hoshiko groaned in exasperation. Her demon wasn't going to give her a break anytime soon. Fading out her demons words she noticed the dark hallway she hadn't ever noticed before. Dark curtains covered the windows shrouding it in darkness. She wondered what was down this hallway. Wondering how she had never noticed this eerie place, it seemed a good idea to explore. She began down that way.

'What are you doing?'

'We have never really been able to tour the castle. So why not?'

'Why not,' her demon agreed.

It was like there was nothing else to do. She opened the doors she came across and looked inside. These rooms hadn't been used in some time by the amount of dust on things. Hoshi found old guest rooms, another dining hall, studies and libraries, and even found another training room although not as big and fine as the other. She could tell this part of the castle wasn't usually used. Odd. Hoshi found the pictures interesting that lined the dark walls. Most were of the crescent moon, the western lands symbol.

'I think we should perhaps find a way to use this part of the castle again.'

'Hai.'

She crept along the dark hall. Wandering down farther she came to a dead end when she tried to turn to the right. Shrugging it off, she went to leave when a blue gleam caught her attention. It was a large dark blue door with the crescent moon symbol on the front. Curiosity peaked, she wondered what lay inside.

'What's this?'

Interested, she opened the door slowly and it creaked from age. It hadn't been opened in some time, she could tell by the dust on the handle. She slipped inside. She stared in disappointment. It was just an empty hallway with dark blue tinted glass shining light blue rays onto the walls. She went to leave when she noticed the dark wood frame. A picture? Why would it be put in a hallway no one would really come into? She slowly closed the door behind her and looked at the painting. It was a portrait of a demon. Her eyes drifted to the bottom of the frame to where the nameplate was.

_Lord Tsuyoshi, Lord of the West_

_Mated to Lady __Hatsumomo_

She gaped. This was the first lord of the west? She looked up at his portrait for a moment. He had the same silver white hair and golden eyes, just like Lord Sesshomaru. Slowly moving on to the next one she read the nameplates and examined each Lord carefully. All were dog demons, she could tell. They had been Lord's over the west for a long time, she knew that. Sesshomaru had a long pure bloodline. It impressed her they had held on to the West for so long.

_Lord Masahiro, Lord of the West_

_Mated to Lady Amaya_

_Lord Isamu, Lord of the West_

_Mated to Lady Mami_

_Lord Hirotu, Lord of the West_

_Mated to Lady Chiyoko_

_Lord Yuuta, Lord of the West_

_Mated to Lady Tomoko_

Down the row she went staring at each picture of the former lords of the West. She gazed into the smaller pictures of their mates beside them. All the ladies were stunningly beautiful. She hadn't realized she had gone down almost the entire row until she hit the name she had dread to find if she ever did. To see this name was like a punch in the face. She was horrified for a moment as she stared at the nameplate. She swallowed hard. Slowly her eyes drifted upward into the face she hadn't seen for over 200 years.

_Lord Toga, Lord of the West_

_Mated to Lady Kimiko _

"Inutaisho," she whispered hoarsely.

It was him. The demon who had raised her as his own, adopting her as his own pup. Her best friend, companion, and guardian, her protector. Inutaisho. She gripped the edge of the frame as she felt her breast heaving from the pain of seeing his face again and tears stung her eyes. For so long she hadn't seen his handsome face. She lowered her head for a moment. She felt the wetness of tears on her cheeks. Hoshiko hit herself over the head mentally; of course his picture would be in the hall of the former lords. He had been the Lord of the West before Sesshomaru. She bit her lip for a moment to avoid crying but to her surprise she didn't feel the pain she had felt before. She was learning to cope, to be strong. Accept it. He was gone. But she didn't feel the agony take her away. The pain still throbbed. Hoshiko looked back at the picture gazing into those golden eyes she missed so much, that had been filled with so much kindness, understanding, and love.

"Why did you have to leave me?"

She knew it was foolish to be talking to a picture but that wasn't what she was doing. She was asking herself. Why did he leave her? Izayoi? She frowned at the thought of the human woman. Tears ran down her cheeks. Oh, the love they had. She sank to her knees. Her eyes remained locked on the golden ones.

"I miss you," she whispered to the picture.

Suddenly she froze when she felt the coolness of breath on her cheek. She swore she felt his sudden presence behind her. It was like being in the past, when he would sneak up behind her, to speak into her ear quietly.

'I miss you too. I'm sorry,' whispered a voice.

She whipped around to find she was alone. She touched her cheek to find it was indeed cool and looked back at the painting. She felt like she wasn't alone here anymore. The pain resided lightly but still it beat in her breast like a drum but she found herself getting lost in the past. Tears fell heavily from her cheeks. She knew now why she didn't fall to the floor writhing in agony like before. She had found newfound strength from her pup, Sesshomaru, and her friends. She touched the picture again gently as tears ran down her cheeks like rain. Sobs raked her chest.

"Father.."

"Milady?"

Hoshiko turned to look at her attendant who was looking at her in horror. When she saw the tears and the blood trailing down her mistress's lips from biting her lip so hard she ran for it.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!"

The demoness didn't care. She scooted away from the picture and pressed her knees to her forehead, crying. She didn't want to be like this. She felt like a wreck of a person because of a great loss. To lose father, to lose mother, to lose everything was like tearing her own heart from her chest. When would the agony end? She heard the rush of air as someone raced up to her.

"Hoshiko."

Sesshomaru's hands touched her cheeks. She looked up to see the demon lord crouched before her looking at her with an unreadable expression but concern in his eyes. With a wail, she lunged forward to wrap her arms around Sesshomaru. He didn't freeze up, he just hugged her tightly. They were alone. For that she was grateful.

"When will the pain end," she whispered. "When will the memory of father go away?"

He understood immediately. She had been getting lost in the past again. He wondered why she was in the hall of the former lords though. Why cry here? Maybe she had found someone who resembled him in here? The demon lord picked her up in his arms to take her back to his study with him. He didn't want her here alone and besides, Rin was the best medicine for her.

"Be strong," he replied softly.

She faintly smiled past the heavy tears.

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

Nothing more could be said. He exited and without a glance behind him closed the door behind him. Her eyes remained locked on Toga's painting until the door shut. She placed a hand on her chest to feel her heartbeat. Sesshomaru faded away from her attention until it was her locked into her own mind. She was alive; she'd kept her promise. But how she missed him. She loved him so. Her father, Inutaisho. Sesshomaru took her away as he pressed a gentle kiss on her head. He'd never hurt her like the demon before him.

**Hope you liked this chapter, enjoy and review! **

**I just thought about this and was like, what if Hoshiko found a picture of Inutaisho (Toga)? This is her response and of course, Sesshomaru comes to her rescue. Cute :3 LOL**


	48. Letter

"Hikaru! Wait up!"

"Bark bark!"

Hoshiko smiled softly at the small wolf demon bounding away batting at a butterfly as Rin gave chase. It was like game of tag between the two was endless. All about fun and games, but it made her smile happily. She loved to see her pup and her pet so happy. The breeze sent her hair whipping around her but her attention was diverted by a silver gleam beside her. She glanced at her companion. To see Rin running ahead of them so innocent and happy but helpless brought back a thought to her.

"Sesshomaru," she quietly asked.

"Hn?"

"I've been thinking about some things concerning Rin."

Before he could respond, a sudden shriek of laughter made Hoshiko glance at the source quickly. Hikaru had jumped onto her pup's head playfully nipping at her nose affectionately. Rin reached up to seize the little wolf demon before crushing him to her chest in a hug. A smile overtook her face. Sesshomaru gently tilted his head so she would return her attention to him. She did. Now what did she want to say concerning Rin?

"What is it," he questioned.

"Rin is almost 11 years old. She is young but she will soon be a young woman. She cannot always be helpless."

Silence.

"I cannot help but think how weak she is. When she is in our company she will always be in danger. Rin is unable of defending herself. You and I always have to leap to her defense. She needs to be able to protect herself; we won't always be able to save her."

"And what do you suggest?"

"We should train her for battle."

He stared at her for a moment.

"I want to teach Rin how to battle. She may be young but she is of age."

"She is female," he stated.

"She is female, as am I. She is completely capable of battle, despite her innocence. I mean, look at me. I am a warrior, a demoness warrior. Women are capable of battle. She has the inner fire it takes to battle."

"Inner fire," he asked softly.

"The passion to protect those they love."

Sesshomaru lowered his head a bit to gaze into her eyes. She spoke the truth. She returned his gaze with a fire gleaming in her eyes. He could see it. The gleam of fire. Dark blue fire lingering in her eyes.

"She is young," he finally said. "But capable of battle."

"Sesshomaru, I learned to fight when I was no more than 7 in human years. I was younger. She has the fire it takes to be a warrior, I've seen it. She is fully capable."

"Fine," he agreed curtly. "Let her learn."

She smiled happily before gently grabbing his hand, squeezing his hand in affection. He immediately returned the gesture. They gently intertwined their fingers together before continuing on their hands clinging to each other between them. Rin glanced back and smiled. They were holding hands! Hoshiko smiled at her sweetly and she ran to her mother, hugging her. The demoness stroked the top of her head softly.

"Momma?"

"Hai, Rin?"

"I want you to have this," she said as she presented a gold flower.

Hoshiko smiled as she took the flower from her pup's hands. She smelled it softly.

"It is beautiful, pup. Thank you."

Rin opened her mouth to say something when another voice spoke out.

"LORD SESSHOMARU! LADY HOSHIKO!"

The two turned around to see Sakura heading toward them waving a scroll. Hoshiko stepped forward just as the demon lord dropped her hand. He didn't like to do so in public or anyone outside his little family. The demoness stepped up to them.

"You got a letter, milady."

"I got a letter," Hoshi asked in disbelief.

"Hai. From a miko from a small remote village."

'Kagome.'

Hoshiko held out a hand for the letter. Her attendant dropped the scroll into her hand and watched as the demoness opened it. All was silent for a moment. Hoshiko looked up after a moment.

"What did it say," Rin asked.

"It appears Sango will be having her baby soon and Kagome was sending us a letter to inform us so. She is wondering if we are coming to be there for the birth."

"Sango is having her baby!"

"Indeed so, pup."

"Can we go see her? Please?"

Everyone turned toward Sesshomaru for permission. The demon lord gazed at his pup for a moment to see the eagerness there. She really wanted to go. He glanced at his demoness to find she also seemed excited to go. He sighed mentally.

"We will go. We will leave tomorrow."

Hoshiko and Rin grinned happily.

"Sakura," the demon lord continued. "Go to the castle and inform Jaken. He will prepare for our departure by dawn. I also request you come also to attend to Hoshiko. Prepare yourself. Also, see if another demon will accompany us. I will need them for later matters."

"Milord."

Sakura hurried away. For a moment there was a silence before Rin began to jump up in down in excitement.

"Do you think it will be a boy or girl?"

"We shall go see," Hoshiko laughed.

Sesshomaru was a bit amused by his pup's eagerness. It was only a pup to be born. But suddenly as he gazed into Hoshiko's eyes he felt his thoughts wander. He tried to resist those thoughts but he couldn't.

_He could see Hoshiko standing in his quarters in front of the window holding a bundle in her arms close to her chest. She was singing softly as she rocked the bundle. As he approached her eyes met his. His mate smiled at him. His eyes trailed down to look at the pup in her arms and he felt like he could have a sense of pride. That was his pup. His child. His heir. The child they had created together. Looking into her sky blue eyes filled with so much love the glow of motherhood surrounded her like the sun shining down. His lips gently met hers in a loving kiss. _

"Sesshomaru?"

He jolted back to reality to find himself gazing into her eyes again. Rin was looking at him with a smile.

"Papa?"

"Are you okay?"

"Hai," he said lowly.

Hoshiko tilted her head as he began to walk away. She and her pup automatically began to follow him. Rin happily chattered about the upcoming journey and Sango's baby. As she watched his hair swing in the breeze she began to wonder. What had been in his thoughts?

**Sango is going to have her baby! Aww! And Sesshomaru imagining himself and Hoshiko having a pup… Cute! But could it be reality? ;)**

**Enjoy and Review! **


	49. Woods

Rin let out a squeal as Hoshiko lifted her onto her shoulders before laughing in delight. She looked over her mother's head eagerly to look over the valley. It was so beautiful up here! She could see so far into the valley with all the greenery, purple mountains, and the blue sky. She looked down to see her mother examining the valley too.

"It's pretty Momma."

"It really is. The best views are always from up high."

They had left the castle a few hours earlier and were still trailing down the mountain. They had stopped for a moment for Jaken to fill the water canteens for Rin while Sesshomaru scouted out the area before they left. It was his duty after all. Sakura was standing beside An-Un waiting for her companions while quietly speaking to their new member of their group. A male eagle demon named Minoru. His silver eyes watched the landscape carefully before a slow breeze gently blew his golden brown hair from his face. She listened in.

"Do you feel comfortable entering a human village?"

"No," he answered in a dark toned voice. "I will await our lord in the nearby forest."

"I don't feel very good about doing so, but I must attend to the lady."

"Has Sesshomaru assigned you to be Hoshiko's personal servant?"

"Hai."

"I see. Do you wonder if the master has grown soft? He has a human and a hybrid accompanying him."

"He has not grown soft but I know he has a place for both of them in his heart, Minoru."

"The small cold heart he has."

She heard a light smacking sound before she heard him hiss "ow." She wanted to laugh. Rin, completely unaware to the demons conversation, pointed up the sky where a flock of geese were flying ahead. She pulled lightly on Hoshiko's hair.

"Momma, look! Where do you think they are going?"

"They are probably coming back from the south."

"Oh. Why do they go there?"

"It is warmer there. It has been cold here after all."

"Come."

They turned to find Sesshomaru had returned and was looking at them, obviously waiting for them. Hoshiko held on tightly to her pups as she slowly slid down her back to end up in piggyback and followed the group. She ended up at An-Un's shoulder, Sesshomaru in the lead, and Sakura and Minoru trailing behind. Rin and Jaken struck up a conversation about why rainbows appeared after the rain not before. Hoshiko quietly sunk into her thoughts.

_She ran forward with eager footsteps giggling like a child who knew they had done something funny. The soft grass tickled her toes. She glanced behind her to see if her pursuer was gone. Only shadows danced on the trees. With a squeal of delight she ran faster. _

"_Do you think you could lose me that quickly," a dark voice called._

_Hoshiko screamed in shock as she was scooped up into two strong arms. She began to laugh as she wrapped her arms around the male demon's neck. His silver hair tickled her cheek. _

"_Father," she cried._

_The great Inutaisho just flashed a smile._

She frowned for a moment as her gaze drifted over the trees. She was close to the place that memory had taken place. Her grip tightened slightly on her pups legs. Rin noticed it but didn't comment. The little girl continued her conversation with the imp demon. Hoshiko shoved the tears shining in her eyes back. She wouldn't cry.

"Hoshiko?"

She glanced at Sakura and Minoru's sudden appearance at her right shoulder. She blinked for a moment. The tears vanished.

"Hai?"

"You use a katana?"

She raised an eyebrow at Minoru's interest.

"I do," she confirmed. "I lost it a while back. So no longer. I use Taiyo now, swords forged from my mother's fang."

"It is an impressive set of swords. Like the swords forged from Sesshomaru's father, Inutaisho."

They missed Hoshi's wince and watering of the eyes before she got control of herself.

"Indeed," she answered quietly.

Sesshomaru listened in to the conversation the three demons where having behind him. They were simply talking about weapons and their weaponry skills. It interested him to listen in. His eyes remained locked forward. For hours this continued as they all walked talking except the demon lord himself. The sun rose high before sinking to the horizon. Sesshomaru noted it was getting late and decided it would be best for Rin to sleep at camp. Not in An-Un's saddle or Hoshiko's arms. He glanced back.

"Jaken."

"Hai, milord? You request your humble servant?"

Sesshomaru ignored the barely muffled sounds of amusement from the others and tilted his head to look at his retainer.

"Find a place to camp for the night. I will return momentarily."

With a swoosh of wind the great demon lord was gone. Hoshiko sighed heavily as she gestured for the others to follow her. Jaken at first protested but quieted at the punch to his head from Minoru. Let the lady decide. Hoshiko finally selected a small clearing big enough for all of them.

"Here. Jaken, prepare camp please."

Jaken immediately obeyed her. He decided he didn't need another bruise next to the one already forming. Minoru obviously favored the demoness and would obey her without question. The imp quickly lit a fire in the center of the clearing and settled the two headed dragon down. Hikaru leaped about the fire. Rin sat in Hoshi's lap weaving a flower necklace. Sakura and Minoru sparred with their talons. It was silent.

"Sakura?"

The phoenix demoness turned to her lady.

"Will you please go fetch some dinner for Rin?"

"Of course."

The demoness slunk away into the underbrush. Minoru looked after her for a moment but Hoshiko didn't miss the look of longing in his eyes. Suddenly, a slow smile appeared on her cheeks. She gestured for the demon to join her. He approached her to sit at her side with a low sigh. Rin had gotten up a moment before to help Jaken pull some things off An-Un's saddle.

"How long have you known Sakura," Hoshiko prodded.

"Since our young years. We both have served the house of the western lands all our lives."

"Impressive, I admit. You appear to have emotions for her."

He stared at her. His ears turned a bit pink.

"Why do you think that?"

"I saw you gaze after her as she went away. Do you have feelings for her, hmm?"

"Perhaps," he admitted.

"So why don't you act on it?"

"We are of different races. It would not work."

"Minoru. Let me tell you something. Me and Sesshomaru are courting," she said ignoring his look of shock. "And do we allow our races to get in the way?"

He didn't say anything. His gaze slid to the fire instead as if in thought. She was a bit surprised when he spoke up.

"It always is odd to talk to someone about this you barely know," he said quietly. "But I suppose I could speak to you of it."

'That is no surprise. You have no idea how many people have spoken to me of such things before they even knew me,' she thought in amusement.

"You can trust me, ally."

A faint smile appeared on his lips. He was truly different than Lord Sesshomaru. While the demon lord was distant and cold, Minoru was warm and open. So many differences.

"I have admired her for some time but I am unsure if she returns my attentions."

"I shall speak to her of it for you."

"That would be appreciated."

"What would be appreciated," the topic of their conversation, Sakura, said as she appeared holding some fish.

"We are speaking about how my terms will be appreciated."

"Terms?"

"Agreements we have made."

Sakura shrugged it off as she set Rin's dinner over the fire to cook. Night darkened as the laughter and talking filled the area around them. Rin eagerly ate before complimenting Sakura on her cooking skills. She had beamed in pride. Before long, Jaken went to sleep at An-Un's side, Sakura climbed into a tree to rest, and Minoru vanished saying he was going hunting for some meat. Hoshiko held a tired Rin in her arms.

"Go to sleep, little one."

Rin yawned opening her light pink plump lips into an wide 'o.'

"Okay Momma, I love you," she whispered as she curled into the demoness.

"I love you too, pup."

The demoness rocked the child to sleep. Her breathing deepened signaling she was asleep and Hoshiko leaned back against a tree as she set her pup in her lap. It was completely quiet except the fire crackling. Shadows danced on the trees. Her eyes watched the flames as she remained on alert. She suddenly felt someone behind her and before she could react, his voice whispered in her ear.

"Follow me, flower," Sesshomaru whispered softly.

She felt herself blush lightly. Hoshiko glanced back to see him disappear again into the trees. Standing up she picked up her pup and wandered over to the two headed dragon. She placed a hand on An's snout making him open an eye. Un looked at her too. She hadn't wished to disturb them. Jaken snorted from his place between their front paws.

"Protect Rin please."

The dragon curled his tail into a circle close to his belly for the demoness to place the child. With a smile, she did so, but kissed both their snouts as she left. The dragon rumbled affectionately to her before drifting off to sleep again. She quickly sniffed out Sesshomaru and followed his scent into the woods weaving between the trees. It took her a few moments but she finally found him sitting on a fallen tree watching her. She approached him.

"Where did you go, Maru?"

She saw the corner of his lips twitch at the nickname she'd given him as she sat beside him.

"There was a threat so this Sesshomaru destroyed the creature."

"Ah. I hadn't even noticed."

"Hn."

His arm slowly wrapped around her waist to pull her up against his side. She smiled softly at the demon lord, her Sesshomaru.

"Decided to steal me away," she teased lightly.

"Hn, indeed."

"Why so?"

"This Sesshomaru does not need an audience."

She laughed quietly.

"Do not laugh."

"I'm not laughing at you, Maru. I'm just amused just by how secretive we both are."

"Hn."

"Sesshomaru, will you need to leave me and Rin in the village after Sango's delivery?"

"Indeed."

"Alright, that will be –"

"Hoshiko."

She looked at him as his gaze softened. She took a sniff of his scent and found she couldn't detect his emotions. Odd. Her eyes stared into his.

"Hai, Maru?"

"After the demon slayer's delivery," he began. "I will need to attend to an affair with the Lord of the North. We are both receiving problems from the black panther clan."

"Oh, that is okay."

"Hoshiko, I wish for you to accompany me."

She could only stare at him for a moment. She, accompany him? She suddenly remembered when she always vowed she would protect the Western Lands. She looked down for a moment in thought.

"Rin?"

"Our pup will not be allowed to come. The panthers are crafty and mischievous not to mention sly. She will be in continuous danger."

"Then who will watch Rin," she stressed.

"You do not have to come, Hoshiko."

For a moment they were both silent. The demoness quickly decided what she would do. She didn't want to miss out on this!

"I will ask the miko and your half-brother to attend to Rin. They love her."

"Hn?"

"I will come with you, Sesshomaru."

He was silent for a moment. She could tell he was pleased just by looking in his eyes. Rin could survive without her for some time.

"How long will we be gone?"

"Hn, two weeks to a month."

Her eyes widened a bit but she decided that would be okay. If Kagome could not attend to Rin she would stay behind. She wouldn't leave Rin with anyone else. The miko and hanyou were her closest friends in the village.

"If they cannot attend to Rin I will stay behind, Maru. But if they will, I will come with you."

He gently nuzzled her cheek with a low growl. She leaned her head against his smiling softly as the gentle nuzzles continued. The demoness pressed a kiss to his cheek. It would be worth it to go with him, she knew that. His lips gently brushed hers for a second before she pressed her lips to his for a moment. Sesshomaru kissed her back gently.

"Flower," he murmured.

She ran her talons through his silky white-silver hair slowly as she kissed him again. She could get used to this.

**Awwww fluff ahoy! X3! Hope you guys enjoyed this and review please! **


	50. Reunion

Hoshiko wondered sometimes how things had come to this. She had thought most creatures were all the same; cruel and judging. Not only 200 years ago had she been accepted for a time in her father's care. Then fate decided to be cruel once again and destroyed the one demon who had finally given her the friendship, companionship, and love she needed. It had been almost throwing a fatal blow at her chest. Now, 200 years later, she wandered with demons and humans that had given her friendship and kindness. It made her wonder; could the world be finally changing its opinion on hybrids and hanyou's? She had to admit, though, if this were reality the world would finally be peaceful and happy endings would infuse. For someone like her.

"Momma, there it is!"

Hoshiko glanced up from her thoughts at her pup's excited voice. In the distance she could clearly see the quiet peaceful village with the familiar huts, grazing animals, and villagers wandering about. Never had she been happier to see this familiar place again. She could hear the sounds of hoes rowing, voices talking, and the smells that were so familiar. She inhaled deeply to smell the fresh earth and the whiffs of the villagers she had grown used to. It had been a month at the most since she had last been here. It was almost heavenly to be home. As much as she liked the castle she honestly preferred this kind of life. It was the world she was born into and here she would stay.

"Indeed so, pup. We are home."

Sakura and Minoru, distracted from their quiet conversation, just looked at the village with expressions close to disbelief. This was the village Hoshiko and Rin lived in? It was tiny by most village standards. They had expected something more large and fine. Hoshiko chuckled quietly at her companions. Apparently, this was different than what they had expected. She gently tapped her attendants shoulder to gain her attention. Both sets of red and silver eyes immediately shot to gaze into her sparkling blue eyes.

"Not what you thought," she prodded teasingly.

"No."

Hoshiko began to laugh lightly causing all her companions to look at her for a moment with smiles. Her laugh was like listening to beautiful ringing bells. The demon lord enjoyed listening to her laugh; it was one of the sounds he loved to hear. The corner of his mouth twitched threatening a small smile but it quickly disappeared. Sesshomaru glanced up when he caught a whiff of his half-brother coming at their direction. He wasn't too surprised Inuyasha had caught a whiff of their scent quickly and had come to investigate. It wasn't a moment or two before the hanyou burst from the woods in front of them landing with a soft thud before his older half-brother. He stared for a moment. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in response. His brother looked down right annoyed.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha bit out.

The demon lord inclined his head in response. As much as he disliked his brother at times they no longer were enemies. Minoru and Sakura had both placed their hands on their weapons. They could immediately smell he was a half breed, a hanyou. They didn't like it much. But when thinking of their lady it made them falter. She was a hybrid. Hybrid and hanyou were classified the same; impure, unworthy, scum.

"Is this an enemy, milord?"

"No," Sesshomaru replied neutrally. "This is my half-brother, Inuyasha."

The two demons stared at the hanyou before them. Inuyasha slowly raised himself to his feet as he returned the gaze of the two unknown demons with a hostile expression. He never liked strangers. Hoshiko was a bit surprised the lord had acknowledged Inuyasha as his brother which was a bit surprising. Inuyasha's expression wavered when the demon lord called him his brother. He was surprised too. It certainly was rare when that happened. He usually denied their relation. Sesshomaru ignored the looks he was getting.

"Who might you be?"

Hoshiko stepped forward as Inuyasha's gaze snapped to her in response. She tried to comfort his sudden change in attitude with her eyes. He was weary, downright nervous.

"Inuyasha, I promise they are no threat. This is Sakura, my attendant, and Minoru, my protector and companion."

"Keh," he huffed as his eyes settled on the two demons. "As long as they stay out of my way."

"Of course they will. I promise."

His gaze narrowed on her face for a moment in thought. Inuyasha relaxed his stance a little.

"Whatever."

The demoness shook her head in response. He always was a bit childish but in a way she didn't blame him, she'd had a similar lifestyle. They both hadn't been accepted by either of their kinds and so when company came along it was right for them to be weary. It was no wonder Inuyasha was so rude to them, they might be a threat. When she finally returned his gaze his eyes had softened a bit. Hoshi smiled gently.

"You got Kagome's letter, didn't you?"

"Hai. We came back because of Sango's baby."

"Feh. I don't see why it is such a big deal. Anyway, Kagome has been eagerly waiting for your return," the hanyou said. "I will go inform her."

The hanyou took off toward the village without looking back. There was a moment of silence before the demoness sighed. She had better keep her word with Inuyasha, although it may be unnecessary. Her gaze met her two companions.

"Sakura, Minoru. Accompany Jaken until I call for you."

"As you wish, milady."

Hoshiko reached to lift her pup off An-Un's saddle. It was time to go home, she was eager to get back to her hut, honestly. Things needed to be done and preparations made. She also was eager to see her human friends again. She patted the two headed dragon on the snouts gently before following Sesshomaru to the village. Their other four companions disappeared behind the trees leaving only Rin, Hoshiko, Hikaru, and Sesshomaru. Rin peered over her mother's shoulder. Why weren't they coming too?

"Why do we have to leave them behind?"

"Inuyasha is weary of them. It is better for now, pup."

"Oh."

Rin slid out of her mother's arms and skipped at her side. Hikaru obediently walked at the little girl's side wagging his three tails in excitement. He was glad to be home, out of the castle. Nature was better by far for the little wolf demon. For a moment there was only the sound of their footsteps before a certain miko came hurrying down the road waving eagerly with her friends behind her. The demoness smiled happily. To see them again filled her with joy.

"Hoshiko, Rin," Kagome called.

"Kagome!"

The miko and demoness gently enfolded each other into a hug when in reach. It was nice to receive a hug from her close friend she hadn't seen for some time. Immediately, once Hoshi had slipped out of Kagome's embrace, she was pulled into Sango's embrace. It was harder to hug her because of her large belly. The three females laughed happily. To be together again was certainly something they should cherish. Hoshi had missed them dearly.

"My, Sango, you have gotten larger but you glow with happiness!"

"Is that a compliment or not," Sango giggled. "However, it is good to see you again, Hoshi! I'm so glad you could make it back!"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I not be here? I will always come for things like this!"

While they talked Inuyasha approached his older brother with the monk by his side. Sesshomaru glanced at his brother. He then noticed the old flea demon Myoga sitting on his shoulder watching him with a wary eye. Myoga seemed to still be timid of him. It was no surprise. He didn't have a high reputation of being kind to his father's followers in the past.

"Greetings, Lord Sesshomaru," the old flea said.

"Myoga."

"It pleases me to see you are holding the truce between you and Inuyasha."

The demon lord didn't comment for a moment, just raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, to not see you and the master fighting."

"Hn."

Inuyasha and Miroku wondered at the slight difference in Sesshomaru. The look in his eyes was different. They still were cold, but there was something else lurking in the golden depths. They wondered at it but decided to not comment on it. Inuyasha even didn't comment with his big mouth. Instead, they merely started a conversation about demons that had been lurking about lately. Myoga couldn't help but notice Sesshomaru's momentary glances over to the females. The other two males missed it. They obviously were not paying the demon lord any attention, as it was he was merely listening to the monk and hanyou. Curious to see what kept his attention, he looked past Inuyasha's hair. He could only stare blankly.

'It is impossible,' Myoga thought to himself in shock. 'It can't be!'

But it was. He gazed at the green haired demoness with shock in his eyes. How could she still be here? Hadn't she died? She had disappeared so long ago, on the night of the master's death! For a moment he thought it couldn't be her but once he heard her speak he knew there was no doubt. It was Hoshiko. The demoness the master had raised in secret! He could never mistake her. He had seen her so many times with her light green hair and sparkling blue eyes. But how, how was she alive? She died! Myoga was in disbelief.

"Hoshiko," he cried.

The demoness turned around to stare at him. For a long moment their eyes stared at each other and Myoga could see shock and disbelief run over her features before joy filled her eyes. She looked like she was greeting an old friend, which she was. A stunning smile overcame her face. She remembered him! It was truly her!

"Myoga!"

He leaped off Inuyasha's shoulder to land in her now held out hand. He stared into the gorgeous face he hadn't seen over 200 years. The demoness was here, she was alive! He wondered how in the world that could be but that was for latter matters. It pleased him to see her so well and happy.

"It is you," he said. "I can't believe it."

"Is it really that shocking?"

"I thought you had died long ago!"

"Why does everyone think I'm dead," she huffed.

Everyone was staring in disbelief. Hoshiko and Myoga knew each other? How was that possible? Even Sesshomaru had to admit it was startling. It must of have been from the past, there was no explanation other than that. They hadn't seen each other before that.

"You know her," Kagome asked the flea in surprise.

"Of course I know her. I've known her since her young years when she was only a pup! Of course, she has grown quite dramatically since then."

He turned back to the demoness who was smiling hugely at him.

"You certainly have changed! You have become the beautiful and strong demoness we all knew you would be."

"Oh," Hoshiko replied blushing. "Thank you, Myoga."

"Although, your hair is far longer and you have certainly grown a few inches," he said as he looked her over. "You have grown quite wonderfully."

Hoshiko tilted her head down a bit smiling at the flea demon. A lovely blush covered her cheeks. She didn't know what to say other than 'thank you.' The old flea chuckled at her expression. She had always been a bit flustered when they complimented her looks. That hadn't changed.

"Of course, it has been many years since I last saw you. Over 200 years have passed."

"I know. It has been awhile."

"But how are you alive? I thought you died!"

"You thought Hoshiko had died," Sango asked.

"Indeed. I assumed she would die because the last time I saw her she had been weakened by blood loss and injures that weren't healing. But I thought she died when she went with-"

He wasn't able to finish. Hoshiko quickly squished him between her hands looking quite panicked. The old flea had almost revealed her secret, said her father's name! Everyone's eyes narrowed at her expression. They had heard what the flea was going to say and yet she had prevented them an insight to her past. Again. She wasn't opening up quickly.

"Such is the life of a flea," Myoga mumbled.

"I'm sorry."

"Hoshi," Miroku asked. "Myoga knows your past doesn't he? He knows who your father is."

"You haven't told them have you, Hoshiko," Myoga quietly said. He understood now.

It wasn't a question; it was a statement. She glanced up in horror at her friends who were staring at her. Just by her expression they quickly gathered Myoga _did _know who her adopted father was. He knew her past, he knew her story. Miroku immediately had his question answered without words. She quickly made up her mind. It wasn't time, she wasn't ready!

"Would you give me a moment," she squeaked softly.

She didn't wait for an answer from her companions. Hoshiko took off running toward the north-east carrying the old flea in her hands. She wished to speak to him alone. She didn't want her friends to hear what would be said, especially Sesshomaru or Inuyasha. She heard Rin cry for her to come back but she pretended she didn't hear. Her companions frowned as she disappeared. Why wouldn't Hoshiko let them into her heart? Leaping over fallen trees and bushes and dodging low branches she raced into the woods. The woods grew thicker as she continued deeper into the lush greenery. Once she felt she was far enough and ensuring no one had followed, she put the flea on a branch at her eye height. He stared at her for a moment.

"Hoshiko, what is the meaning of this?"

"What must be said cannot be heard by them. I do not wish them to hear right now. Besides, it's best if we speak alone for now."

"I believe they have a right to hear. They will be questioning why you and I left."

"Let them, who can guess the real reason?"

"Indeed," he murmured lowly.

"I know what I'm doing can't be the best ideal for now but right now, who doesn't have a secret or two?"

"If I may question your reason for this secrecy, may I ask why?"

She did not answer him but glanced away almost in what he could name as shame. He waited for her to respond but she didn't. A few minutes slowly trickled by. He decided to break the silence. It was time to question her now, he needed to know.

"I do not understand what is going on, Hoshiko," he quietly said. "I believe you owe me an explanation."

"I haven't told them anything," came her low answer.

"That I gathered by their expressions back there."

"Obviously."

"Hoshiko, why haven't you told them?"

Her eyes filled with tears and she slid down the trunk of the tree sitting at the base. She was silent for a long moment. The old flea jumped down to sit on her knee so he could look at her better. Her sorrowful gaze met his. He hated the tears that spilled down her cheeks.

"You know why," she whispered.

"You still believe that false lie? When will you listen to the Master's words?"

She winced.

"It is not a lie. I know it's my fault he is dead. I was so naïve I became his downfall."

"You were not his downfall. You were his strength and his pup, the demoness he raised. You are not the reason he perished. Not at all."

"Hai, I was! I was the bait."

"That is true, little one," he soothed. "But how could we blame you? You were young and not at full power."

"So? I'm still the reason he ran to his downfall."

"Hoshiko! Will you stop this foolishness?"

She remained silent.

"I haven't seen you for over 200 years. I do not know what has occurred during that time, but you have led yourself to believe you are the reasons for the Inu No Taisho's death."

"Don't say his name," she whispered, pained.

"Ever why not?"

"It hurts in here," she said quietly as she tabbed above her heart with a talon.

He sighed heavily before again speaking, changing the subject.

"When will you stop running from the past? From him?"

"I don't know, Myoga. I can't face it, it hurts so much and the guilt is so heavy on my heart. How can I stop running when all I get is another bruise on my heart?"

"Any wound can heal, Hoshiko."

She glanced at him with pained eyes. Tears threatened to spill over from her cheeks again. He hadn't seen her in such a lowly state. She truly was a wreck inside and it made him wonder how she managed to hold on for so long. Was it her promise to the Master?

"I know wounds can heal but it can take so much time."

"Hoshiko, what did the master use to tell you? About pain?"

Silence met his question but the reply came soon enough.

"'Pain hurts, but it makes you stronger.' "

"Exactly."

"Those words don't exactly help me, Myoga. I've been drowning in pain since father's death."

"It has made you stronger. I can see a new fire in you. The new power you have and the desire to protect once again."

She faintly smiled past the tears.

"Hoshiko, I know you and the Master had deep feelings for each other. He did everything he could to keep you safe by secrecy," he said ignoring her wince. "But you can't let this tear you apart. You are falling apart every day I can see that."

"Not as bad as I used to. I used to have fits that took me days at times to get over. This is nothing."

"The Master would be so disheartened to see you like this."

"And he broke my heart that night he left me to perish under a humans hand."

Myoga frowned at that.

"Do you wish he didn't?"

"You know my answer to that. I loved Izayoi too. I didn't want him to die but I knew it was going to happen. How could I do that to him, force him to do knowing his mate and newborn son died as well?"

"He would have done so, you know that. You and him had been together far longer than he and Izayoi."

She glared angrily at the flea demon.

"I loved Izayoi too! I even loved their unborn child despite all the pain it brought me. Would you believe me if I told you I made Inutaisho go to Izayoi?"

Silence met her revelation as the flea stared her down in shock. How could that be possible? How? Why? She met his gaze with defiance and he immediately began to question this. He needed to know the truth, the story he hadn't known.

"You made the Master go after Izayoi."

"He hesitated, Myoga, at the last moment. He wanted to go to her but he wanted to stay with me too. I told him to go knowing completely well what would happen. He also knew. His heart was torn between two. I made him decide his mate, she was far more worth to him than I."

"Hoshiko, Izayoi meant nothing more to him than you. You both owned a piece of him. He valued you as much as her. Do not ever say such a thing!"

She gaped at him for a moment as tears ran down her cheeks and agony wrote itself clearly in her eyes.

"Hoshiko, how are you alive," he finally asked. "I thought you perished with the Master."

"He made me stay behind."

"He made you stay behind? Then why couldn't we find you? We searched frantically for you in the rubble of the burned building to locate your body but when we didn't we continued our search. We never found you. We assumed you must have died."

She frowned at him and looked away in pain.

"I left with Izayoi and Inuyasha," she whispered.

"How is that possible? When I located the young master at such a young age you weren't around!"

She said nothing. The young demoness just looked at him with pain in her eyes and he suddenly understood. She'd left. She had disappeared like nothing more of a shadow into the woods only to reveal herself now. Why? What was her reasons for disappearing into no existence?

"Why did you disappear?"

"Myoga," she said as she pinched the bride of her nose. "Please, don't."

He silenced himself but folded his little arms. She'd gotten secretive since the last time he'd seen her. He waited for her to recoup for a moment before she suddenly spoke up quietly but it still startled him from the silence.

"How can I tell them? Sesshomaru. . . Inuyasha. . . My friends. . . They will hate me!"

"They could never hate you. It wasn't your fault!"

"Curses, old flea, you do not understand! Tell me, did you watch Inutaisho battle to save you? Did you watch him die!"

He stared at her in disbelief for a moment.

"Sesshomaru and Inuyasha will not hate you. It surprises me Sesshomaru's opinion even bothers you."

"Oh," she whispered. "How could it not? He's Inutaisho's son!"

"That is true."

"Him and Inuyasha are linked to him by blood. I was only an orphan he took in."

"You are as much the Inu No Taisho's child as they are. He raised you, provided for you, protected you, and most of all loved you although he never said it a loud. He was your father too."

Hoshi did not reply as she gazed into the distance quietly deep in thought. He didn't disturb her thoughts. But still it made him wonder what made her think so hard right now. He didn't have to wait long. His patience was rewarded.

"How are Saya and Totosai," she suddenly asked.

"Saya? I do not know where he has gone but it is fairly easy to retrieve him and as for Totosai he is forging swords for other demons. Why the sudden curiosity in them?"

"Find them and go the mountain nearby where father died. I buried a small chest there. Please, retrieve it for me."

"Retrieve the chest? Why does it have any meaning?"

"Inutaisho gave it to me," she whispered. "It has a few things in it I'd like to recover. Please, Myoga. Please."

"Oh, alright. I will return by dusk tomorrow with Saya and Totosai with your chest."

"Thank you."

"But why retrieve the chest?"

She stood up and began to walk away forcing him to hop beside her. Hoshi stopped by a tree and placed a lightly shimmering silver hand on the rough bark. Her suddenly determined but sad eyes found his. A single tear like a diamond slid down her cheek.

"I am going to tell them."

**Hoshiko is going to tell them about her past (and all of you too!)! GASP! How will everyone react but most of all, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru? Can they forgive her for her mistake? Or will she be cast out? But the main thing is, Sesshomaru's reaction. DUN DUN DUN! Hope you enjoyed this and PLEASE review, the more reviews the quicker I post ;) **


	51. An Old Family

To wonder was for you think and to think, you had to know things. But sadly, some things are unknown, especially to those who desire to know. Even now, no one had said anything or even questioned what had occurred. With Hoshiko, there was only hesitation they received. What was the point anyway asking her if the only reply they'd receive is only avoiding the whole topic altogether? It was disheartening to know she didn't trust them. It was like she had an unbreakable chain around her heart with a lock no one could unlock. If anything really, it was more annoying and saddening. She knew their past. She hesitated telling them hers. Everyone wasn't pleased by the demonesses secrecy and the way she always hesitated to even let them have information about her past. But what could they do? It wasn't like they could bear to tie her down and force the words out of her. She would only evade it more so. They could only wait. If only waiting weren't so hard for them. Especially for those who had come to love her.

'Patience is a virtue,' was all their thoughts combined.

Hoshiko had returned to the village by dusk after a long prolonged hike with tears in her eyes and a frown set deeply in her face. The demoness had barely spoken since her return. When Kagome had asked if she was okay, the demoness had merely nodded and avoided the topic. Myoga hadn't returned, either. When asked about the flea's departure she had responded he had taken off somewhere and would return in a day's time. Then she had gone back into a lapse of silence. She refused to speak to them, even Rin. Hoshi barely ate and that night, didn't sleep. Rin was so worried she thought her mother was losing her mind. Sesshomaru had disappeared before her return so he wasn't around currently. He, besides Rin, was the only other who could open her up enough. But even Rin wasn't able too. By now it was mere noon and Hoshiko still hadn't moved from her place on her mat staring out the window. Rin wandered over slowly. This silence was scaring her. The look in her mother's eyes was so distant she wondered if she was only there in body now.

"Momma?"

Hoshiko slowly looked at her with a heartbroken expression, her eyes returning to life a bit but the distance remained there in those sparkling blue gems.

"Hai?"

"Are you okay," she whimpered.

"I am sick at heart, Rin. I'll be okay. Really I will. I'm just thinking."

The child wandered to her mother's side and sat down in her lap. What else could she do? She could only offer the mere presence of her comfort. Hoshiko's reaction was slow, but her arms slowly wrapped around the child before squeezing her tightly. Rin buried her face into her mother's neck. She didn't believe her mother's words. She was not okay at all, she knew that. But neither of them commented to the lie that hung in the air. The demoness finally broke the silence.

"Rin."

"H-Hai?"

"I know you don't understand right now," she whispered softly. "I know I hurt you by avoiding talking to you about my pain as I do with the others. One day, though, I hope to look you in the eye to speak of you of the past I have I have come to so dread and hate."

"When will I understand?"

"Sooner than you think, little one, I promise. Do something for me."

Her eyes searched Hoshi's in question and wonder.

"Go to the others and tell them all to come here at dusk tonight. Then go to Jaken and retrieve the others with him. Please. I need everyone here."

Rin looked weary. Hoshi must have seen the hesitation in her eyes. She couldn't explain, not yet. That would be for tonight, when she would reveal her background. Who had raised her and treated her as his own blood. Her story would be brought to light at long last. She shuddered lightly.

"Please, pup. I'll explain tonight."

"Okay, Momma."

Hoshiko had to almost force herself to release the child. She didn't want her to go. Little Rin was one of the few things that eased the pain beating in her chest. But she ignored the fact as her pup got up and quietly left the hut without another word. It was better to remain silent about her pain for now. She missed the worried glance Rin cast at her before departing but she did sense the child's hesitation at the door. Rin was so worried for the demoness. The shadow disappeared from the doorway and she was left alone again but that didn't matter, she had her pain with her. She felt her talons scrape at the side of her neck but she didn't tear the skin. She was in painful silence.

'Why won't she talk to me,' Rin mourned.

The child slowly walked down the path to the village. She didn't understand! Hoshiko had apologized for her secrecy but it still didn't lift the burden of it. She wanted her mother to be open with her, with the others. With Sesshomaru. She kicked at a small pile of rocks sending them rocking down the path. She sighed sadly. She wanted to understand her mother. She wanted to be the friend she needed but at the same time, her daughter. She moved toward the village, sad. When would she tell her? Sesshomaru? The others?

Hoshiko could hear the rocks tumble down the path but she barely responded to it. The sound however jolted her into reality for a split second. She wasn't that young girl that used to be traveling in the company of a demon lord. She was older now, he was gone. The reality hurt now. Even her pup seemed to grow distant since her silence. But how could that be, the little girl she loved so dearly? She buried her face into her hands and felt the tears come down her cheeks. Why wouldn't the pain end? But it would spill out this dusk, the pain would finally be revealed tonight. Everything. Her story. Her father. Her mistake. Everything. No holding back.

"_Do you think_," her inner demon suddenly whispered. "_That they will hate us_?"

"_How can I know? You and I don't have an insight on the future_."

"_I'm not talking about them. I'm talking about our pup. Our Sesshomaru. They are our world now. What will happen if we lose them?"_

Hoshiko froze.

"_Our reason to exist will cease. We will have no reason to live."_

"_We do. Our promise to father."_

"_Do you have to remind me of such a thing?"_

"_We promised. We cannot die. We said we would live on and live on we shall." _

"_I know, but forever will we mourn our loss. We're already so broken, how can we bear to lose pup and Sesshomaru?"_

"_We will shatter."_

"_And we will perish in our own agony."_

Hoshi and her demon knew it. Rin wasn't the matter, however. It was Sesshomaru. What if he hated her because she was the reason his father had perished. What if he couldn't forgive her mistake? She remembered dimly Myoga telling her it was not her fault but how could she forget the naïve choice she had made that had determined the Inu No Taisho's fate? She couldn't bear it if Sesshomaru hated her, she had come to love him, as she did with her pup but ever so much more. She couldn't lose him! If he left her, she reasoned, Rin would be torn from her. Rin was his pup first and if he wished, the child would go with him. To lose Rin would hurt so badly as if watching her own child murdered before her eyes. But Inuyasha was also a matter. He was one of her best friends. Could she bear his hate? Her mistake risked him losing his father the night of his birth leading into the fact he was raised without his father to protect him and guide him through life. If she lost any of them, it was going to be a crack in her already bleeding heart. She was already in agony, how much more could she take? So lost in her pain and sorrow she did not hear the footsteps enter her hut.

"Hoshiko."

Her eyes bulged at the sound of the people's voice. Forever would she remember that voice though many years had passed between them. The demoness whipped around. Hoshi's eyes met the large eyes of a demon.

"Totosai!"

"It really is you!"

"Do you think I'd lie," Myoga squealed from Totosai's shoulder.

No one paid the flea any attention. The swords forger moved forward to place a large hand on the demonesses shoulder. He gazed at her in amazement. When the flea had come to tell him in excitement Hoshiko was alive he'd been in disbelief. The demoness under the Master's care had flourished until now? He had thought she had died, going to the Underworld with the Master! But here she was, so grown and beautiful, before him. Hoshiko with welcoming tears in her eyes placed a hand over his. She squeezed it in affection. These were one of the demons who had been at her side with Father. He had helped raised her, even. Myoga and Saya, too.

"Totosai," she again whispered.

"Hoshiko!"

She turned to look over Totosai's shoulder to see none other than Saya. Her eyes widened a bit. He looked more haggard since she had last seen him over 200 years ago but still, his eyes glowed as he gazed upon her. He approached her. She, despite her painful tears, had to smile warmly.

"Saya!"

"You are alive," he wondered aloud. "I cannot believe it, but now I remember. You weren't with the Master when he died. Saddening, really."

She winced.

"Saya," both Myoga and Totosai chastised.

"It is alright, my friends. I need to remember my past, I cannot run anymore."

They gazed at her with admiration. But they could see the haunted look behind her eyes, the one that wouldn't go away. Something lingered in those eyes usually filled with such love and devotion that was disturbing. She knew something, something that haunted her until this day. Something that had driven her from them, away into her own hell, and had only returned now. What was she hiding, what did she believe? Was it the fact she believed she was the reason for the Inu No Taisho's death? Maybe that, but something else she knew was the reason too. They knew she had known the Master best, out of all of them, despite her shorter time with him. They had served him for far more years. But she was the one following in his footsteps every day. She battled with him. She was there with him constantly for over 3 centuries. She spoke to him about everything. She was even there with him and his human mate. She knew him. Sometimes, they wondered, how much. Did she know him better than his own friends and his mate before Izayoi and even after? They knew the answer to that.

"Hoshiko," Myoga finally said. "You have grown. You aren't the demoness I once knew."

"No," she answered as she looked down. "I'm not. All these years have changed me."

They knew. The Master's death had a huge impact on her, enough to impact her today. The time she perhaps spent with Izayoi and the newborn Inuyasha. The years she was alone in the world again. Until now, when she had met Inuyasha and the others. She could no longer be the demoness she once had been. She had been destroyed. She had been reborn as a new demoness. Her soul was still beautiful, but more dangerous. They could feel raw and strong power emanating from her that had not been before. She was older and wiser too. Haunted.

"We brought you your chest," Saya finally said.

"Where," she answered with a gasp.

Totosai moved to the side to reveal the foot tall chest behind him. It was quite wide, at least 3 feet. She lunged for it. She ignored the slight chuckles from her male companions. She slid her hand across the smooth wood. Tears dripped down her cheeks in joy, as if welcoming an old friend. She felt Saya's hand on her shoulder.

"Hoshiko?"

"So many memories. . ."

She slid open the lid. The others glanced a look in curious what she desired again so badly. It was filled with small scrolls to the large left compartment but to the right contained what appeared to be at least 2 small kimono's at the bottom. Upon them were several necklaces. But across everything laid a bleach white spear. Its point had been sharpened to a deadly one that would impale even the softest material. On the other end a large diamond had been forged into the frightening spear. The grip had been forged out of silver. It was lifeless. It was a cold weapon.

"My old weapon," she murmured. "Father had this forged for me. He called it Nagareboshi."

"Fallen Star," Myoga murmured.

To name the large spear after her seemed a bit cruel. Her name after all meant child of the star. Then to name her weapon Nagareboshi, the fallen star, was cold. He wondered why the Master would have such reasoning. Hoshiko simply gazed at the weapon. Slowly grasping it she held it up to gaze at it.

"Why choose the name Nagereboshi?"

"I am a fallen star so why not name my old weapon after my agony? It was the weapon of death after all in my hands."

"Will you use it?"

"Of course I will, once again. It is powerful. It has the power of Nisshoku, or the solar eclipse. When I spin it in a circle in a certain way it will glow blood red and send out rays of light that destroys enemies on impact and if touched only, it will kill them slowly."

They stared, suddenly weary. The Inu No Taisho had given her that? A simple spear to hold such a cruel power to kill. She sighed sadly and placed it aside, wiping tears from her face.

"To see this again is saddening."

Suddenly, Hoshiko found herself in Totosai's embrace. She froze in shock. It had been so many years since she had seen the old demon, yes, but for him to openly show affection was different. He would never do this to another. Saya placed a hand upon her head and Myoga stared up at her with joy. She could however see the small tears in all their eyes. They were overjoyed to know she had survived. In that moment she realized they had grown attached to her in her younger years. With a watery smile, she hugged them. Her family before the others, far longer before Rin and Sesshomaru. She knew she would never part from them again.

**Hoshiko's reunion with her old family (most of them, anyway!) Totosai, Saya, and Myoga. I hope you guys enjoyed this, I had a hard time writing this because of no ideas until I came up with this :P. The next chapter, I promise, is the unveiling. Hoshiko's past will be revealed and why she has the haunted look in her eyes shall be brought to light. Enjoy and Review, PLEASE! :3 **


	52. Unveiled

To reveal is one of the hardest things to do, especially in a time where you fear anger and agony. Hoshiko knew this well. As she gazed at her male demon companions converse quietly in a corner of her hut but watching her she wondered how life fell apart like this. She knew it was shocking to discover she was well. It was even more shocking she'd lived this long. Hoshi was supposed to have died long ago; perhaps 200 years ago the night the Master had died. She winced at that. Should she, Hoshi, have died the night he also perished? When he had risked himself to save her from her stupid mistake? She should have. But she didn't, and she was still kicking at life. Sometimes, she wished she had joined him in death. She belonged to him as Rin belonged to Sesshomaru. She sighed heavily as dusk approached. Her time was drawing to a close of secrecy. She wanted to hold her secret close to her heart and refuse to open it, it was only painful, but she knew it must be done. Her friends, her family, her Sesshomaru and Rin deserved to know. She could not hide from them. They had earned her trust. Her secret could not remain hidden forever.

Rin had returned by this time. She had been surprised to find they had guests, Myoga, Saya, and Totosai, but she had greeted them warmly. It had been some time since she had last seen them. But she could sense the curiosity and wonder to why they were here. She had never asked, though. Hoshiko watched her pup interact with her guardians. Finally, she found herself gazing into the dusk once again. She was lost in her thoughts. Her silence was getting disturbing for such a lively person. She finally heard footsteps approaching. A shadow passed over her as her pup went out to greet the others. No one spoke to her. She listened for a moment to a low whispered conversation they had hoped she could not hear.

"What is all this about," Kagome murmured.

"I don't know," her pup whispered. "She won't tell me."

"Has she been like this all day?"

"Hai. She hasn't slept and barely eats."

She barely heard what they whispered about as she tuned them out. It wasn't any matter to listen to what she already knew. Hoshiko slowly traced a design with her talon into her upper arm. She didn't even turn to welcome her guests but she heard conversations start and drift to a close. A single tear dripped down her cheek. The sun slowly turned a blood red in the sky. It reminded her of a time long ago, when she was in his presence. Her inner demon tried to resist the memory and she denied it as well, but it consumed their minds. They flashed back into time.

_Hoshiko gazed into the dark blood red setting sun. She was completely still. The only sound was the leaves rustling on the ground. It was Autumn now. It was surprising to her she had survived the wound that would have been fatal had he not been there. Her hand brushed her lower ribs, where a spear had gotten a perfect hit. _

"_Hoshi."_

_She turned to look at Father. His head was tilted as he gazed at her with what she guessed was concern. The demoness turned her body toward him._

"_Father?"_

"_What ails you?"_

"_It just hurts," she murmured. "This wound has gotten the better of me. I should have died from it."_

_He sighed. Why wouldn't she ever understand he'd protect her from all what desired to harm her? The Inu No Taisho stalked toward her. Hoshi just stared at him until he was no more than a foot away from her. His golden eyes narrowed upon her angel like face. He never liked it when she spoke of her death so easily, so expectedly._

"_Why did you not tell me it hurt you?" _

"_You told me to be strong. You taught me to fight. I couldn't show weakness, father. I have learned to fight for myself." _

_He frowned deeply._

"_I told you those things. I taught you those things," he replied darkly. "But you forgot one thing. I will always protect you, even from yourself."_

_She was stunned into silence. _

She inhaled sharply when the memory ended. It was in that moment she knew. He would always protect her, even from herself, from everything around them. He saved her life that day. Again. He taught her to be strong and all, but she had forgotten what he had told her after all those things. He'd protect her. The Inu No Taisho would never let death get his hands on her. She sighed mentally. He would never keep that promise, either. Suddenly, she felt a sharp tap on her hip.

"Momma?"

The demoness turned lightly on her heel to gaze at her adopted pup. Rin stared back but she could see her expression gleaming in those big and worried brown eyes. She looked heartbroken but her eyes shined with pain and sorrow. She was falling apart. But there were no tears upon her cheeks. For the first time ever, she was not crying at the memories. She looked at her pup with the most love she could muster.

"Hai?"

"Everyone is here," she whispered. "Except Dad."

Hoshiko knew he would not be long, she could smell him even from here. He was coming from the south. But her gaze still drifted to the sun again. Had time passed so quickly? This day had flown by so quickly with so much pain. Pain makes the time fly by, she knew that. She quickly turned to see who was here. Kagome and Inuyasha sat next to Sango and Miroku, who had their children with them. Shippo sat next to the hanyou. Kaede had taken up a place by the fire to warm her cold limbs. Minoru and Sakura sat at the other side of the hut against the far wall. To her surprise even Jaken was here, close by the two demons. She slowly made her way by the fire and sat down on a mat she'd placed there, facing the others. Totosai and the other two old demons had sat by her, or rather by her right shoulder. Kagome caught her eye. She knew the question before it was spoken from the miko's mouth.

"Hoshi," she asked. "Why are we here?"

"I will tell you in a moment. Please, let us wait for Lord Sesshomaru."

"Alright."

"Hoshi," Miroku suddenly spoke up. "Are you better from what ails you?"

She met the monk's even gaze with her own. Her gaze challenged his but at the same time held such agony he wondered how much pain she had bound inside her heart. She didn't appear to be falling to her own misery anymore. She appeared stronger.

"I will be, monk."

Everyone blinked at that. She would be? Before anyone could question her the demon lord strode slowly into the hut. Sesshomaru observed the others for a moment. Suddenly, her gaze was filled with a pair of cold golden eyes. Hoshiko returned his look. She never feared the demon lord.

"You called a meeting," he drawled lowly.

"Hai. Please sit, Sesshomaru. This is of most urgency and must be discussed."

Sesshomaru gazed at her for another moment before taking a place beside his pup, Rin, who had sat by Shippo. There was a long moment of silence as she gathered her thoughts. She took a deep breathe.

"My friends," she murmured. "I know now is far from the right time for me to discuss this but even against my wishes, I must. I cannot stifle it out any longer."

"What do you mean," Sango asked.

"You have kept no secrets from me. I have done the opposite. I have hid myself into the deep darkness that is my mind and refused to come out. But now, I cannot hide."

"And your point," Sakura asked kindly.

"You have all told me your pasts," Hoshiko continued sadly. "You told me all about your battles with Naraku and all that has occurred since then. You kept nothing out. You hid nothing from me and I have failed to return the favor. Hai, I have told you about my parents, Kasumi and Daiki, and how they died. I told you I was alone for many years. But then I leave this gap of at least 5 centuries out. I have not told you my full story."

"Wait," Kagome gasped with amazement. "Does this mean you are going to –"

"Hai," Hoshiko interrupted. "I am here to tell you my past, all of it. No more secrets."

Everyone stared in shock. The demoness met their gazes sadly but bravely but she looked to the ceiling. She could feel the deep shock in every fiber of her being. She was going to tell them at long last? At last, her past brought to light? No more secrets? A heavy sigh filled the silence.

"I am going to tell you my story so listen well my friends," she whispered to them. "You all deserve to know. I cannot hide from you anymore."

Sesshomaru gazed at his demoness with surprise in his eyes. She was finally opening up and her story brought to light. He could smell the eagerness from the others. Even he shared it. To finally know her background is what he had always wanted to know. He wouldn't admit it, but he was a curious demon, and he didn't show it often. Hoshiko had gotten his full attention. Although, he preferred it honestly if she'd told him and Rin first. Perhaps she only wanted to say it once?

"It began when I was born," Hoshiko began. "You all are fully aware I was conceived from a forbidden love and because of this my parents were both murdered for this betrayal. I do not remember them much. Their deaths do not trouble me, not at all. I understand their sacrifice."

"It truly began over 5 centuries ago, 41 years after both my parents had perished. I walked alone. At this time I had recently only healed from a broken leg and was starving. I was hunting for food. So desperate I did not sense the danger lingering around me. I came across a garden full of many berries to eat and I feasted hungrily. But I did not see them. Suddenly I was surrounded by demons, everywhere. They laughed at me and mocked me. They raised their weapons and gloated they would kill me and bring pride to their ally, the sea serpents.

Hoshiko's voice faltered for a moment but she shook her head and continued.

"I ran for my dear life. I ran like I could never stop but my wounded leg slowed me until I could run no more. It hurt me deeply. I tried to escape but in my clumsiness I was slammed into a tree and my leg broke again. Unable to run, I tried to kill them. I was losing. I was dying from the loss of blood. I had already been weak from before."

Her eyes closed from pain. No one spoke.

"Then _he _came," she whispered. "The leader of the band of demons raised his sword to kill me but he never got close, never even realized _he _was there. He dropped lifeless before me. I did not understand until I looked up into _his _eyes. My Savior."

"Was it your adopted father," Sango asked gently.

"Hai," Hoshiko answered quietly. "I watched as he slayed each demon before him like he was no more a fly. I watched them die on his sword, unable to protect themselves from his great power and speed. I could not believe it. He was protecting me!"

No one spoke still.

"Finally the demons ran for their lives when they realized it was a done battle, he had won once his feet touched ground. He came to me. I finally got a good look at his face and I dimly remember thinking he was utterly gorgeous. But then I felt threatened. I growled at him and refused him to get near me but after slow approaches, I realized he wasn't going to hurt me. Finally I allowed him near. He helped me reset my broken leg and picked me up, running with me. I couldn't believe it. A demon, like him, was helping me! For the first time ever, I with my stained bloodline had been saved."

Hoshiko fell silent for a moment as her talon dug lightly into her arm. She ignored the single tear sliding down her cheek. Everyone was surprised when Totosai placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, but even more so when she placed her hand onto his. Her eyes closed again. Her lips moved wordlessly for a moment before she seemed to muster enough will to speak.

"I'm fine, Totosai."

The demon gazed worriedly at her for a moment. She was far from fine. But he did not release his grip on her shoulder but she didn't seem to mind. She began again with a sad voice. She squeezed her guardians hand for comfort.

"I gazed into his face. The handsome face that I knew held such power and glory I did not understand why he'd protect a hybrid. He did not drop me. He didn't even seem repulsed he was holding me!

She frowned for a moment.

"Who was he, Hoshiko."

She did not even look up to see who had asked. It wasn't just that person, it was everyone gazing upon her who wanted to know. She looked up at them with tearful eyes and gritted her teeth. She had to say his name. She looked away as she squeezed Totosai's hand tighter, she had never realized how much she needed him or the other two. He gave her a comforting squeeze back gently. Myoga appeared at her other shoulder and placed a hand against her neck. He gazed at her with kindness.

"His name," she whispered dimly before repeating. "His name is agonizing to remember. But I cannot deny giving you an answer. His name was Toga. But that was not the name he was known by."

No one spoke as they stared at her.

"The name he was known by. . . The demon who raised me. . .His name was Inutaisho. The Great Dog Demon himself and none other than the Great General. The greatest demon that ever lived. The former Lord of the West, the Inu No Taisho.

Dead shock. No one spoke as everyone gaped at her like fish. Except Sesshomaru. She did not meet his gaze. How could she say anything to him? She could sense his shock. There was just shock in the air from every being in this room. She waited for a response.

"That is impossible," Jaken finally cried.

Hoshiko glared at the imp but before she could speak, Myoga overrode her. She barely heard the old flea's words. She couldn't have ever been happier she had them here to be her witnesses to her reality. To give truth of her past and support her.

"It is true," the flea replied for her. "I knew her from that time and that is how I met her. She did accompany our Master, for over 3 centuries in fact. She does not lie to you. She is the adopted daughter of the Inu No Taisho, his deepest secret."

More stunned silence. Hoshiko lowered her head enough to avoid everyone's gazes. She didn't want to see the expressions she was getting. It was enough she had to deal with her own emotions, how she longed that their own would not disturb her. She loved them all and to have them hate her by the end of this would destroy the fragile heart she had.

"You knew my old man," Inuyasha stuttered out.

She looked at the hanyou with agonized eyes.

"I knew him far more than you will understand. He raised me. He was my adopted father. He provided for me and took care of my needs. He never judged me by my bloodline, Inuyasha. He cared for me," she answered softly.

"He did more than care for you," Myoga spoke up. "He loved you, Hoshiko. I have never seen him treat another as he treated you. You gave the Inu No Taisho a reason to fight and someone to protect."

Hoshiko hesitated for a moment but before she could speak, he began again.

"Your relationship you had with the Master I will never understand, Hoshi. It was as deep as blood, clear as the cleanest pond, and as strong as the toughest rock. The way you two understood and cared for each other is incomparable."

"Even I never understood it," Hoshi returned quietly. "He was simply my best friend, my only companion. He listened to me all the time. He cared for my needs and ensured I was happy in his company. He protected me from the world. The Inu No Taisho was the father I needed."

"That cannot be," Sesshomaru suddenly spoke up. "I would know if you accompanied my father."

"Sesshomaru, I know this is hard for you to believe. Tell me something. Do you remember a young child cloaked in black with a white mask upon their face? The child stood at your father's side. When he came to the palace where your mother resided to see you and your mother? Do you not recall the small child at his side?"

Sesshomaru stared for a moment as he thought about it. Suddenly, he remembered. He remembered a small child no bigger than his father's upper thigh wearing a black kimono and cloak. They wore a white mask. The eyes behind them were midnight blue. The child never spoke to him and barely to his mother, but seemed at ease at his father's side. He was in disbelief for a moment but his expression never wavered. He was neutral.

"That was you?"

"Hai. I even have proof," she stated as she held up the very mask he remembered.

He frowned deeply at that. How could he have not known? But then again, that had been the only time he had ever seen the child. He couldn't believe it. She had dead proof in her hands. He remembered too when he had smelled at the unknown child, no scent. It was like they were a ghost.

"Why did you not tell me," he growled.

"You would have not believed me, nor did you like humans or half breeds at the time am I correct? That is why your father hid me from you."

He winced internally.

"In a way I cannot believe you did not remember at first. I believed he introduced me as Shi, correct?"

"Indeed he did," he answered lowly.

"Hoshiko. Ho**shi**ko. Hoshi. Ho**shi.**"

He looked away but she could not read his expression anymore. He seemed.. angry and upset. With another deep pained sigh she began again. No matter how much this damaged her, she would not fall back. She would tell them, all of them. Her pain beat in her chest.

"I accompanied him for many years after that. He allowed me to follow in his footsteps, a hybrid, with no malice toward me. He gave me everything I needed. A friend, a brother, a father. He tended to my needs, ensured my happiness and safety. He kept me hidden from nearly everyone, very few knew I followed him."

She faltered for a moment.

"Then it changed after 3 centuries of just him and I. The world changed as I knew it. We met a human girl named Izayoi," she said as her eyes went to Inuyasha.

"You knew Inuyasha's mother," Kagome gasped.

"How could I not, Kagome," she answered quietly. "I was with Father all the time. I mean Inutaisho. We met by a twist of fate and I will be honest with you; I hated her at first."

Hoshiko frowned deeply at those words she spoke.

"I hated her for taking Father's attention away from me. I hated her for changing my life the way I knew it and I feared he would abandon me for her. It scared me. For a year this continued, Inutaisho and Izayoi meeting in secret, before he forced me to meet her. I was displeased and angry. I did not want anything to do with her. I hated her for ruining my life."

"Then it changed," she whispered. "One day Inutaisho had left to tend to a short matter and I stayed behind as I was wounded from an earlier battle. I heard Izayoi scream. I did not care at first. I hated her. But then I thought of Father and the mere thought of his anger and sorrow sent me running to the human woman's aid. She was running from a demon when I got to her. I killed the foolish creature but I had been injured badly again. Izayoi, instead of leaving me, helped me to my feet and got me back to my camp."

She faltered again with tears pooling in her eyes.

"She was so kind to me," she hissed. "I had been rude to her, but she was kind anyway. She helped me tend my wounds before I tended to hers. After that, I realized what a good soul she was. I was kinder to her after that and Inutaisho was in my debt. We slowly became friends and shared Father. I was okay with that."

"One day though, I noticed something. Izayoi began to get shy around Father and blush when he got too close. Inutaisho began to be more compassionate toward her."

Hoshiko smiled softly at long last, but in pain. Tears slipped down her cheeks now.

"I realized they were falling in love," she murmured affectionately. "I could see it in their body language and the gestures they gave to each other. The way they watched each other, I saw it in their eyes. But they refused to admit it, the stubborn fools. So one day, I took care of that."

She chuckled quietly.

"What did you do," Myoga suddenly asked. He had never known this.

"I tripped Izayoi when they were on a walk," she answered quietly amused. "But I quickly tripped Inutaisho after he caught her and let's say they ended up in a suggestive position. The look on their faces was priceless."

She grinned wickedly as she bounced her eyebrows mischievously. For a moment, her pain was forgotten. Everyone tried not to laugh. Sesshomaru frowned deeply. So she was one of the motivators for it? She hadn't been fully at fault for the way his father fell for the human woman, but she did quicken the process.

"They couldn't resist themselves. They finally kissed, stubborn fools," she said as she shook her head. "Then they grew very attached to each other more so after that. They really cared and loved each other. I have never seen another love in comparison."

"Then they began doing things I did not understand. Let us just say things that make babies. They had to explain that to me because I was naïve. Inutaisho never explained it to me because I had never had a reason to know about that. Anyway, one day Izayoi got very sick. She was throwing up frequently and far paler than normal. She was always tired. So I examined her and discovered she was pregnant."

Hoshiko's eyes drifted to Inuyasha. Her next words were for him alone.

"You should have seen how happy your father was when he found out the news. He was thrilled for another child," she murmured to him. "Although it did place your mother in more danger, he promised to protect her. They were so happy. Inuyasha, your parents would be so proud of you."

No one spoke as they gazed at Inuyasha. His face hardened in response but his eyes revealed pain. Hoshiko returned her gaze to the ceiling and continued. Her eyes were saddened.

"After that Father grew very protective of his human mate. He even growled at me several times when I was too close to Izayoi. One day though I got too close for his liking and before he could restrain his inner demon, he attacked me. I could not defend myself in time."

"What," the three older demons behind her cried.

"Hai, the Inu No Taisho attacked me. He felt threatened by my talons so close to Izayoi's large belly," she whispered as she gazed at her talons in thought. "His claws tore into the left side of my face and I in a panic ran away. Izayoi screamed at him before following me. She helped me tend to the wound and actually hid me in her room for 3 days refusing to let Inutaisho see me. I admired her strength and bravery against her own mate."

"How is that possible," Myoga cried. "The Master would never harm you!"

"Myoga, you should have seen his face after he attacked me. He was so agonized he stayed away from me for a day before trying to locate me. He wanted to apologize. He never wanted to hurt me. His inner demon attacked me. Izayoi however refused until he got in with some persuasion but I was so scared I cried. After that, I wouldn't allow him too close to me. I was so scared of the one demon who had protected me for so long."

She bit her lip as another tear slipped down her cheek.

"One day I finally spoke to him about it and I forgave him. But the damage was still done; I was always weary after that. Suddenly he had to go attend to a small matter with a nearby clan and after a goodbye to Izayoi and a promise to return in time for the birth, we left. But that became our downfall."

Myoga knew what happened after this, he had been with her after all. Her eyes found his in pain.

"I was in a field picking flowers with Myoga while Father attended to a matter with another demon. Then, the monster appeared. The demon I was always warned to stay away from. Ryukotsusei."

She clenched her fists in anger at the thought of the large dragon demon. Everyone's eyes widened at her words.

"Ryukotsusei," Inuyasha hissed.

"Indeed. He had somehow gotten word of a hybrid accompanying the great Inu No Taisho and they had deep feelings for each other. In my foolishness, I made a mistake I will forever mourn."

"Hoshiko do not begin this foolishness," Myoga suddenly snapped. "Remember what I told you!"

"It does not matter! I made the choice that would destroy everything!"

"Hoshiko, it was not your fault!"

"YES IT IS," she shrieked. "IT IS MY FAULT THE INU NO TAISHO'S DEAD!"

"What," Sesshomaru growled.

"It is my fault," she now whispered. "It is my choice that destroyed the Inu No Taisho. He is dead because of me."

Silence. Dead silence. Everyone stared at her in horror. It couldn't be! How could it be her fault the Inu No Taisho died? She saw their expressions. She took a long breathe.

"Inu No Taisho told me to run away if I saw him. He told me to stay far away from him. I disobeyed. I tried to battle him, but I failed. He knocked me out. I couldn't even match his power and he took me away, as his bait. To bring Father to him to destroy him, they hated each other. Although they had never even met. Ryukotsusei wanted to defeat the most powerful demon of his age. Myoga ran to the Master and told him what had happened, then – "

"I have never seen the Master so angry," Saya suddenly said interrupting her. "When Myoga told him Hoshiko had been kidnapped by his enemy he grew so enraged and upset he took off immediately. He couldn't bear it if Hoshi was harmed because she was merely in his company. He had promised he would protect her. Even if she had disobeyed his direct order."

She stared at them for a moment before she began to cry.

"H-he came after me," Hoshiko sobbed. "Father came to my rescue. He lunged forward to protect me not caring for his welfare! He didn't even care that I started this! I had to watch them battle so fiercely the whole land shook from their anger. Soon, Ryukotsusei began to realize they were an even match and it was hard to upper hand the other. But Ryukotsusei was stronger than he was still, Inu No Taisho was however strong enough to fend him off. Suddenly, he knew the deep weakness against the Inu No Taisho and the one thing that could help bring him down quicker. He lunged for me. He killed me."

There was silence as this sank in.

"You died," Minoru gasped.

"I did. Sesshomaru, the sword you have. I was revived with that very sword. The Tenseiga. Your father watched me die before his eyes and I do not know the turn of events from there except he got injured. I do know he was enraged by my death. That gave him the energy to seal Ryukotsusei. He had two reasons for sealing the dragon demon; he could not defeat him as the dragon demon was too powerful for him to subdue and there was only so much time before I could not be revived. So instead he sealed the demon. I woke up in his arms. I did not realize I died until I saw he was still holding the Tenseiga. I saw the terrible wound. I had become his downfall, he had to rescue me. I brought him down for my mistake!"

Hoshiko had died. She had been revived by the Tenseiga, just like Rin. She had died before and that meant, if she died again, she was gone. The Tenseiga could revive a person only once. One foolish choice had led to the death of a powerful demon, it was unbelievable. She stood up and began to remove the top part of her kimono. The males started as the females were horrified.

"What are you doing," Saya asked.

"Showing you my mark I still have from my death. It is a constant reminder of what I did. Of my mistake I made so long ago that led to the death of the Inu No Taisho himself."

The top part of the kimono fell away revealing her bound upper chest covering her breasts. But that was not the one that caught everyone's attention. A scar, at least 2 inches wide, started from her left shoulder and ended at her right hip. She ran a talon down the dark pink scar.

"Kagome, remember when I refused to bathe with you and Sango," she asked lowly. "This is why. I could not bear it if you asked me how I received such a wound. I was afraid of my past."

Kagome blinked in response to that. That was her reason, she hadn't wished for them to see the scar? Of course! It was linked to her past! But she was still in shock she had accompanied the Inu No Taisho. Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's father. Her adoptive father. The demoness pulled her kimono back together with a sad sigh.

"Then he told me Izayoi had been taken by Takemaru, Izayoi's human fiancé. We flew like the wind. We could not let her or Father's son die. But the bleeding, oh the horrible bleeding! The blood dripped onto the ground and soon all I could smell was his blood."

She rocked herself back in forth in her misery.

"He wouldn't stop to allow me to tend to it. He was already so weakened from his battle with Ryukotsusei, I cannot believe he could go for so long. He had used so much of his power to seal the dragon demon. We ran. We ran so hard our muscles burned and we ached from the agony we received. Still we ran. Finally, we got whiff of Sesshomaru approaching."

Her eyes slid to the demon lord.

"We stopped at the beach to await you," she murmured to him. "But your Father made me hide in the trees. He did not want you to see me; we knew you loathed humans and half breeds. I saw your last moments with your father, Lord Sesshomaru. I heard every word spoken. Why did you not stop him?

Sesshomaru frowned deeply at her when she spoke to him about his last moments with his father. They were not pleasant. He had loathed his father for mating a human and having a child with her no less! To think, Hoshiko had been there in the shadows all along. She had watched him from afar. His mate, his future mate.

"I told him, I would not stand in his way," he replied coldly.

Something flashed in her eyes.

"I remember you told him that," she answered.

Without another word to him she turned back to the others sadly. Tears now streamed openly down her face. She did not falter, however. She stayed strong, she would hold on till the end!

"Inu No Taisho took off to save his mate. I followed him. I remember Myoga telling me to stop him," she said as she frowned at the flea demon for a moment. "I just ran with him. I did not care. Both Father and I knew, he was dying; we could not change the damage done. Nothing could stop it."

Her eyes closed in pain as she sobbed.

"The last time I ever saw him was before he left to save Izayoi. He hesitated; he didn't wish to leave me. I told him to go. I told him to save his mate, his love, and his newborn son. To watch him leave me was agonizing. To give him that final hug goodbye was tearing my heart apart," she whispered as her lip trembled. "Then like that, he was gone. The Inu No Taisho died protecting his human mate and newborn son, Inuyasha. He raced to where they were holding Izayoi and cut down the soldiers there. He cut down Takemaru. They battled to the death as Izayoi escaped with Inuyasha, their son. I watched as the burning building fell to the ground. I never saw him again. My heart shattered the moment he died."

She trembled in agony but continued, her voice faltering.

"I found Izayoi and Inuyasha. I took them into my protection and accompanied them to a nearby human village to ensure their safety. Once there, I ensured they were stable enough, and I left. My pain was so unbearable I did not want them to see how shaken and torn up I was from his death. I had fallen."

"I returned after several years. I found Izayoi, her hair showing some gray, and Inuyasha no more than a 6 year old. I stayed with them for at least a year. Then, Izayoi asked me to do something I never thought would be possible."

There was a long silence as she stared blankly at the wall. She seemed to have lost her voice. There was a distance in her eyes that it was like she could no longer see them before her. Lost into her own mind once again and into the whirling dark torment that was her own agony. Her lips moved wordlessly.

"What did she ask you to do," Kagome finally whispered.

"She asked me to raise Inuyasha," said Hoshiko's heartbroken whisper after a small silence.

"What!"

"The day before I left again she pulled me aside and begged me to take Inuyasha into my care and protection after she perished to her old age. She said she and Toga had discussed it and there was no one else they would choose to raise him. They trusted me with their son. It brought tears to my eyes. I promised I would raise Inuyasha, dammit!"

She slammed her fist down in anger as she fumed in her agony. Everyone stared at her. She bit her own tongue to stifle her cries. For a long moment she was silent as she got grips on herself. She sighed heavily.

"I promised I would raise Inuyasha before I left," she whispered brokenly. "The next day I left. I was gone far longer than I thought. When I returned for Inuyasha, he was gone. Izayoi was dead."

She heaved in her agony for a moment. Her eyes grew panicked and pained.

"I searched for Inuyasha for 3 years. I searched. I ran till my feet dripped with blood. I couldn't find him! I failed my promise! Finally, after so long, I couldn't bear the agony. I'd lost them. Father, Izayoi, Inuyasha. All of them! I couldn't stand it! I was completely alone!"

She dug her talons into the wood below her.

"I was so agonized and tortured I couldn't bear the memories. In my agony I went to a demon that was known for making special herb remedies. I requested one that would make me forget. Erase my memory. Make me forget everything."

Her eyes found her three guardians behind her, who stared at her in horror.

"I learned how to make it and once made, I drank. I drank until the pain was gone, the memories blurred. I no longer remembered. For 200 years I drank the sake. My life is so worthless and pointless during that time. I only traveled and battled. I did however defend the western lands, although in secret. I did not want to remember, though. To drink was the only way to escape the pain. Then one night, over 200 years later, I was attacked in a storm by two dragons determined to kill me. I escaped, but I crash landed. I was found by a human child."

She looked to Rin with understanding eyes, and Rin knew. Everyone else understood. It was Rin who had changed everything that day so long ago she had come across the broken demoness.

"Rin determined my fate that day," she whispered. "The more time I spent with her began to alter me to such a degree I began to change. I forgot to keep drinking my sake. She freed me from my torment. But I never realized I would meet Inu No Taisho's sons. I never thought you would be alive, Inuyasha. I never knew you could come to change, Sesshomaru."

The brothers were stunned. Hoshiko had known their father and been raised by him. She had been the only one who be brought up by him, despite the fact he was their blood father. They'd been raised by their mothers. She stared at them with a heartbroken look and knew she understood their inner conflict. Inuyasha couldn't believe it. He was supposed to be brought up by Hoshiko? Sesshomaru was stunned she even knew their father, let alone raised by him. Everything suddenly made sense. Her reaction back at the castle, her inner conflict whenever he mentioned his father. The world made sense now.

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha," she cried. "I'm so sorry! So sorry!"

She burst into tears at her last words and before anyone could respond, she got up and walked out of the hut her hands clamped over her heart. Once into the dark night, she took off running without a glance behind her. Her agony had finally consumed her.

**This is the longest chapter ever T.T But I'm proud of it! Do you agree that it is Hoshiko's fault that Inu No Taisho was forced to fight Ryokotsesui before he meant to and her fault he ran to his death? After all, she did choose to FIGHT the dragon demon instead of running away! This is why she blames herself! I hope you enjoy this, PLEASE REVIEW! Next chapter, what will Sesshomaru finally say or react? **


	53. Unchanging

Pain was consuming. It tore you apart and left you in bloody pieces on the floor ready to shrivel up and perish from the inner agony. No blood or revenge would take it away. The pain will always be there. No matter how much you deny the pain, it will always haunt you. It was like a ghost creeping up upon you, during all your moments, simply to relish in the pain it gives you. Hoshiko grew up with this lesson implanted deep in her heart. Her life was full of death and pain. She had killed and even had died once! She had watched death take her family away from her, she had seen others suffer from her influence, and she had known all about her end. She could not change her fate, not at all. The loss of her parents, the loneliness for over 241 years complete, and the death of the demon she had grown so attached to, Inu No Taisho, along with his mate and son. No, not the son, he still lived. Yet, despite all this agony, the pain kept coming at her. She tore through some bushes, ignoring the tearing sounds of flesh and cloth.

"Everything is over now," she chanted to herself. "I've lost everything."

She continued to run into the dark night. Shadows and haunting sounds did not matter anymore. It was just her and her agony. The pain that tore at her heart and left it cracked and bruised, perhaps even broken. Why did her life have to be so purposeless? Why did she have to suffer from so much and yet keep living? She was born as a hybrid and at her first breath, she was doomed to hate and rejection. She would not be accepted. Forever loathed and judged at first sight to be chased to the death. Yet, the people who had come to accept her paid the price with their very lives. Inu No Taisho lunged forward to protect her earning the fatal wound that would kill him. Izayoi paid the price by simply losing her mate, her husband, and dying without him there. Inuyasha paid for it by how she failed to raise him as promised and the loss of his parents. Sesshomaru paid for it for through the death of his father, the demon he looked up toward and admired. She didn't feel the thorns tearing at her feet.

"My past has destroyed me," she mourned. "One mistake has affected my life. I pay for it every day and yet the tears, pain, and mourning mean nothing. I lost my Father, I lost my parents, I lost Izayoi, I lost the future I could have had, I lost Inuyasha and his upbringing, I lost everything. Now I'm going to lose my friends, Rin, and Sesshomaru! I have paid! Why cannot it end, why must it torment me until my dying day?"

Oh, why did she have to be so naïve? Why hadn't she obeyed the Master's command and ran for her life, screaming for help instead? Inu No Taisho had died for her foolish mistake! She had chosen his fate by simply facing his mortal enemy. If he hadn't gone to battle with Ryukotsusei like he had he would perhaps be alive had he battled him later! Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would have their father! Izayoi would even be alive! She could have had the future she had craved to have with her Father! Perhaps even Inu No Taisho would be able to hold his newborn son in his arms. She stumbled but she did not stop, she kept running from the people that meant most to her. She was the reason things had fallen like they had for the Taisho family. How could they forgive her, even love her? They should crush her worthless hide into the dirt. She deserved it.

Her fault, her fault, only her fault. It repeated in her mind like an image forever implanted into ageless stone. She'd doomed everyone the moment she was born! She should have never existed; it was better that way had she perished so long ago or even never had been born. She just caused agony to not herself but the people around her suffered too. She was a monster! A nobody that people came to love but in the end they had been destroyed for their feelings toward her. She was no better than a murder. She had killed many souls, demons and humans alike, and even her existence caused murder too. Hoshiko, the once naïve and innocent soul, was stained by blood.

She did not realize she had run miles by now. It did not matter. Her agony carried her away to the dark torturous part of her mind that desired to destroy her. Who cared if she ran herself to death? But that thought slowed her slightly. Inu No Taisho made her promise to live on. How could she live on with such a worthless and painful life? He would want her to make the most of it. Could she learn to cope with the agony every day? Inu No Taisho had believed in her! She found herself slowly moving to a stop until her body trembled as she froze. Her breathe fogged up the air before her. She did not realize it was cold. Her blue eyes went to the silver moon high in the sky basking the world in silver.

"Why," she whispered to the night. "What have I done to make you, the fates, hate me so? You tore me apart from those who loved me. You destroyed me. Why?"

Only the very wind was her answer. Before she had realized what had happened her knees slid into the soft grass and she dug her talons into the Earth. Her pain beat in her chest like a drum. It wouldn't end. Forever would she drown in misery for her simple mistake? Sesshomaru probably hated her now. Inuyasha would blame her for tearing his father from him before he even knew him. The others would take the demon lord's and hanyou's side. Rin would be torn from her. Inutaisho and Izayoi had already been ripped from her, which had left her in broken pieces. She was completely alone. She would never have someone completely understand. She'd always been alone since the day she had been born.

"_No_," her heart whispered. "_Inu No Taisho understood us. He never left us alone."_

"_He's gone. He is dead."_

"_You do not understand. His sons will continue his duty. They will understand you. They will not leave you alone_."

It cannot be that way. Inu No Taisho's sons have to hate her for her doing. She brought their father to his downfall. But how would she ever imagine she would cross paths with them, his bloodline, and so many years later. She never had even thought she would stand before them telling them the secret that brought Father to his death. She never imagined she'd befriend his youngest son and fall for his elder. She trembled at that. She loved them both. Inuyasha she cared for as her brother. Sesshomaru. . . She cared for deeply, far more than a brother. She loved him, she knew that. But they hated her now. She had destroyed their family. They had paid the price, and so had she. Perhaps worse than any of them ever would.

She felt herself getting lost with the very Earth. Her consciousness flared out from her very mind to join with the living plants and the animals. She could feel their lives, the breath they took, the bodies they had. It was like joining her mind with theirs. The plants were easier. To escape like this was the only way to quench the painful fire to relieve in the peaceful creatures of the Earth. It didn't last long, her inner peace. That was when she felt a pair of footsteps approaching. She froze up. Her mind retreated back into itself. She oriented herself once more and glanced around her with heartbroken but aware eyes. She wasn't alone. Hoshiko wasn't the only one here.

'Someone is approaching.'

She inhaled lowly hoping to catch the culprit before he got too close. For a moment she smelt nothing but then his scent filled her nose, one she knew so well, so imprinted into her memory. She froze. It was Sesshomaru. He was completely alone. It was too late to run now; he was not a few feet from her. Curse him and his quick but silent footsteps. She could not sense his emotions, he was being very careful. She expected him to curse her and try to destroy her, but to her shock he merely spoke.

"Hoshiko," Sesshomaru said lowly.

She said nothing in response. There was nothing to say to him, not that he now knew. His father died because of her. What more could she say to that? He waited for her to respond but he didn't receive one after a few minutes. He suppressed the urge to growl at her but instead spoke with a tone with no emotion. He was neutral. He did not be open with his emotions, he had controlled them long ago. Emotional people were weaker.

"Hoshi, do not ignore me."

"What," she whispered dully.

"Are you leaving?"

"You know I couldn't leave if I wanted to. I have my promise to keep. That is enough."

He was silent for a moment.

"I do not blame you."

"Sesshomaru, don't lie to me. Just don't, please. I am the reason the Inu No Taisho is dead and you know it. I sent your father running into his downfall."

"You are not the reason," he growled. "Nor will I allow you to believe this lie. Myoga speaks the truth. You did not deliver the death blow. Ryukotsusei did."

"Sesshomaru, if I had simply listened to your father he would be alive! I battled his mortal enemy when he told me to stay away from him. He had to get that fatal blow that would end his life protecting me! How can I let go of that?"

"He had someone to protect. He kept his promise to you and did not hesitate to die for you. You were his daughter."

She was stunned into silence for a moment.

"You believe me," she whispered.

"I cannot deny the truth."

"Why don't you hate me for sending your father to death?"

"I shall not accuse you, as we do not judge each other. The miko shattered the Shikon No Tama into the many jewel shards, we did not judge. Kohaku was controlled by Naraku and we did not accuse him of what he did. Inuyasha chose unwisely and affected several others and we shall not accuse him of the destruction he caused. You are no different."

Her muscles locked down in shock and revelation. But she did not look at him. She had never thought of it that way. Kagome had shattered the Sacred jewel and sent the shards into the land beyond, starting the journey that would send herself, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo on an adventure to recover them before Naraku. The young boy, Kohaku, had been controlled by Naraku for a time and thereby had killed his own clan and other horrors, almost killing Rin once! Inuyasha had made some stupid choices, she knew that, and it had sent at least one of his friends into misery, which had usually been Kagome. She frowned at him as he told her this and lowered her head. She was no different?

"I'm no different," she stated quietly in question.

"You made a mistake. You pay for it with your misery."

"I'm the reason your father is dead, Sesshomaru!"

"The miko caused more death than you. Upon returning the sacred jewel, she infused blood battles over the jewel."

She gaped. He was upper handing her now!

"But this is your Father we're talking about! The Inu No Taisho!"

"Our father, Hoshiko."

Stunned silence met his revelation.

"Why? Why do you say such things?"

"Flower, you know."

Flower. He'd just called her Flower. The flame of hope grew stronger. Her gaze slowly drifted upward into his golden gaze. The look in his eyes was shocking. They were sad, hai, but they were warm. Understanding. An expression she never thought she would see upon the ice prince's face. Shouldn't he hate her?

"S-Sesshomaru," she stuttered.

He knelt down to her level to gaze into her face. She could only return his look with one of shock. He wasn't angry? He wasn't going to destroy her or hate her? Before she could ponder this longer, his hand grabbed her chin gently.

"My father was dying," he said quietly. "I smelt death on him that final night. He passed into the void protecting only a mortal woman and a hanyou. I never realized he died also protecting a hybrid. His daughter, who was you."

She frowned at him but said nothing.

"I am glad he did so."

"What," she cried.

"If he had not risked himself, had not given his protection, you would not be here."

She gaped at him.

"I would not have you, Hoshiko."

"Sesshomaru," she whispered with a blush.

"He promised to protect you with his life and that he did. I have done the same."

"He died under my influence!"

"Do not believe that lie. Did you deliver the final blow?"

"No, but –"

"Did you purposely send him to his death?"

"Of course not, but I-"

"Did you want him to perish?"

"No!"

"Then do not believe that lie. You have led yourself to believe you are the reason for his death. You are not. Do not blame yourself."

"Why," she whispered.

"I only speak the truth as I see it. Do not make his sacrifice in vain. He died to protect you, the half breed's mother, and the hanyou. I do not blame you."

"You should hate me! He died because of us! Don't you care about your father?"

Sesshomaru glowered for a moment before responding.

"I did," he growled. "I do not understand some of the choices he made. He chose to raise you and provide for you despite your heritage. He chose to protect you. He cared about you for a reason and I am inclined to believe his reasoning."

_His sons will continue his duty. They will understand you. They will not leave you alone._

She trembled at the demon lord's words. How could it be possible he didn't care for the suffering she'd caused? But she could not believe his words. It was her fault he had died but could it be possible? Not her fault? She hadn't delivered the fatal blow nor did she wish for Inu No Taisho to perish under her, protecting her. Had she believed in a lie? Sesshomaru saw the conflict in her eyes.

"You are not at fault."

"Why do you believe that? Sesshomaru, you should hate me."

"Flower," he murmured. "I could never hate you. Even if you destroyed Father. My feelings do not change."

Before she could even say anything else to protest his lips pressed tenderly against hers. Her eyes bulged in shock to the unexpected kiss. How could he do this? Her huge blue eyes just stared at the demon lord in awe. He still had feelings for her? She'd led his Father to his death! It was impossible, but here was a reaction she had never expected. Tears pooled in her eyes and the tears fell down her cheeks at this knowledge. She could not believe it. Her feelings overwhelmed her and she threw herself into the kiss, pouring her love for him into the kiss and hoping he knew it. He returned the sediment and she trembled at the power of the loving kiss. Her feelings were returned with the same compassion and love she had never expected to find in anyone, much less him. The fire built so hot it felt like she was burning alive in his love. He grasped her elbows to pull her into him to lock her into a tight embrace holding her ever so close to him. Her arms wrapped around his neck to hold him there, locked in her kiss. So into the kiss they barely realized they were swaying side to side. They held the kiss until the need for air became inevitable. They broke apart gasping lightly from the lack of oxygen but not before brushing each others lips so tenderly. He leaned his forehead against hers as he gazed into her eyes with warmness and love. She trembled.

"My flower," he murmured. "My sweet and delicate flower. My feelings will not change."

"Maru," she whispered back. "My beloved lord."

He fought back a smile before he claimed her lips with his again. Kissing her seemed like the best thing in this world. She eagerly returned the passionate kiss. Before he knew his own actions, he'd urged her lips open and explored her mouth with his tongue sending shivers down her spine. Hoshiko clung tighter to him as he explored her sweet mouth. But she didn't remain submissive for long. She fought him for dominance for the fiery kiss and he growled lowly in his throat. Sesshomaru barely noticed his actions anymore as his hands slid to her hips to lock her so tightly to him. He heard her sharp gasp at the sudden new contact. The fire was burning them both in their embrace. She took control of the kiss at last and forced him to submit to her attentions. It sent a tingle of fire through him. He had submitted to his beloved demoness for the first time. Her tongue invaded his mouth and he fought back another growl before he attacked her tongue with his. She gave a low moan. To have their tongues caressing the other and exploring each others mouths was so passionate and fiery they had lost track of the world around them. The need for air broke them apart again. They leaned their foreheads against the other as they panted for air. She caressed his cheek as they calmed.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru," she whispered. "My Sesshomaru."

He pulled them over to rest against a tree and cuddled her up against his side. He buried his face into her shoulder inhaling her sweet scent. He would never leave her. She was his. No matter the cost she had paid, he would be at her side now to pay it with her. Even if she had destroyed his father. No matter what she did, he could never bear to lose her. Of course he would forgive her, but he never blamed her in the first place. It was the wretched human woman and the hanyou, but even that perished a bit upon her words spoken earlier. His usual normal neutral expression had been destroyed once again leaving him open to the demoness he cared deeply for. He understood his father more now. Who wouldn't want to protect Hoshiko, it was almost natural. He could understand his Father's feelings toward her.

"My Flower," he murmured instead.

He knew somewhere his Father would approve of his choice for the future Lady of the West as he held her close to him, never to let her go. They could suffer the pain of losing the Inu No Taisho together.

**AWWWWWWWWW SO MUCH FLUFF AHHHHH! I do hope I kept Sesshomaru in character though :P Heh heh make out scene XD XD I hope you enjoyed and PLEASE review! Cyber cookies for those who review! :3 **


	54. Friendship

To be forgiven was one of the most relieving desires of the heart that no one could deny. All demons and humans alike knew this. To be free of the burden of suffering was a song of the heavens. To be free was dancing with the wind in the bright sunshine upon your face without care. To finally have peace within you was a shine of happiness in your heart, no matter how big or small. She had never been forgiven before like this. She had made a horrible mistake and yet it had been forgiven without even a second thought. She wondered if his inner demon had to do something about this. Never had she been free from such pain before, the burden she had carried for over 2 centuries. She was at an inner peace. For the first time since the dark night that had destroyed her she was finally at peace. Even she knew this in her deep and restful slumber.

'At last,' her heart whispered. 'We are free.'

Hoshiko slowly woke to the sun shining from beyond her eyelids. It had to be at least late morning. Completely aware she was comfortable and warm with the sun's heat basking on her back, she began to filter out her consciousness to the life about her. She could hear the pleasant sounds of birds singing in the trees and even heard the soft whooshing of air of butterfly wings nearby. The heavenly smell of trees and flowers filled her nose so sweetly on the soft breeze. The grass tickled her bare feet. She could feel the very Earth around her with all the creeping animals and swaying trees. It was a beautiful day already. She hadn't even opened her eyes yet to behold the morning's beauty.

To wake upon to such wonders of nature's heaven filled her to the brim with happiness. A very peaceful way to wake, she believed. She had woken too many days such as this and during her time journeying with no destination in her mind she had come to love and adore nature. It was one of the things she found naturally beautiful and peaceful. The sounds of nature were one of her favorite melodies ever played. The beauty she beheld every time she looked upon a living thing was a wonder to behold. Nature and she were one, the minute she was chased from her home. This day reminded her of pleasant memories when it she just she and the Earth. The gorgeous waterfalls, the swaying trees, and the high mountains flickered in her mind. But even those memories had dark sides. She shifted to get more comfortable.

That was when she noticed someone was playing with her hair. The fingers gently ran against her scalp to trail down the whole length of her hair, leaving pleasant tingles in their wake. Oh, she loved it when someone played with her hair! She realized she was pressed up against someone's body, her arm thrown over his lower chest. She knew it was her Sesshomaru. It couldn't be anyone else who would hold her so gently or with such compassion. She breathed deeply of his heavenly scent not wanting to move from her position but knowing she had to. His hair tickled her cheek and nose. Finally, she looked up at him with tired eyes. He glanced to her automatically, feeling her gaze, and tilted his head quite like a dog making her almost laugh. She felt the corner of her mouth turn up in amusement. Sesshomaru the dog _demon. _

"Do you finally wake?"

"Have there been many false alarms," she returned, curious.

"Hn."

Was that a yes, then? She raised her head from his chest to look around. She smiled happily at the beautiful scenery before her watching the birds and butterflies flutter about. She hadn't noticed she'd come across a clearing filled to the brim with so many flowers it took her breathe away. It was just as she had imagined in her thoughts.

'So beautiful,' she thought happily.

Suddenly, a thought registered to her. She felt herself pale in horror forgetting the beauty around her. She'd fallen asleep! In the demon lord's arms no less but it wasn't too much of a surprise. He was after all her lover, the demon who was courting her at the moment. She thought about the night before and flushed lightly in embarrassment. He had reassured her for hours it was not her fault the Inu No Taisho died and he could never blame her. She was innocent. To prove his words, he had held her to his body tenderly and even had nuzzled her gently. He was the medicine she had needed. The Inu No Taisho's son had been the one to free her from her torment. Who would have known he had such a sweet and loving side to him? He was usually so cold and blank. A brutal and cold demon had become such a gentle one. Only with her and Rin, though.

"We stayed here all night?"

"Indeed."

"What about Rin? We left her alone!"

He blinked at her sudden change of mood.

"We should go!"

In a sudden panic she began to get up to take off but before she could Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and pulled her back sending her sprawling ungracefully onto his lap. She gaped at him. He wanted to give her a mischievous smirk but he didn't do that. He was Lord Sesshomaru, the ice prince. He was neutral. But to see his future mate looking at him so rumpled it sent amusement through his being. He kept his face in his careful mask but he knew his golden eyes danced with mirth. He knew she could see it by the slight crinkling of amusement at the corners of her eyes. She had learned to read his emotions through his eyes, it seemed.

"Sakura attended to her," he rumbled. "She would have done her duty in your absence."

Hoshiko frowned at that. She preferred it when she did her duty, not her attendant. Perhaps it was her pride getting in the way again, she knew she was very prideful. Many times her pride had gotten her in trouble. She knew that, because she had been scolded quite many times in her young years of her life about the downfalls of pride. Plus, she loved to be with her pup. Her sweet pup! Sesshomaru ran a claw down her cheek to regain her attention. She looked toward him. He was looking at her with those cold warm gold eyes of his. Not the cold eyes he sent to everyone else. The eyes he reserved for her alone. Her cheeks flushed.

"Do not concern for our pup, she is well in the care of our attendants."

"I would prefer to do it," she answered, pouting a bit. "I'm her mother!"

"She will not mind for one night."

"I however do mind. It's my duty. I wish to do it myself, not Sakura!"

He shook his head lightly at her complaints and leaned over to capture her lips with his. It seemed the best way to silence her complaints. She eagerly responded to the kiss with all she had without an ounce of surprise and forgetting quickly her reason to return to the village. He cupped her cheek in his hand to hold her locked in his kiss. She didn't seem to mind. She gripped at his shoulders to hold her there in his sweet kiss until they broke apart, but not more before getting another peck or two. The demoness smiled and nuzzled his neck affectionately with a low rumble in her chest. He held her close.

"Okay, maybe this once," she admitted.

"Hn," Sesshomaru replied with a hint of amusement.

Hoshiko placed a hand over her heart as she listened to it beat. For the first time since the death of Inu No Taisho she was at peace. The memories no longer tormented her. The words between them did not hurt her anymore. She would always hurt at the loss of Father but here she was calm and able to think about it without agony running through her. She finally was at peace. It wasn't her fault, was it? Sesshomaru had reassured her it was not her fault. She could live in peace now, with her Sesshomaru and her pup. No longer would she cry. She could speak freely to them about it without feeling guilty or miserable. Sure, she'd hurt to think about his death, but who did not mourn the death of a loved one? She placed her head against her love's chest and listened to the strong heartbeat deep within him. That heart belonged to her, she knew that. Sesshomaru was the one she belonged to now, as well. She trailed a finger down his stomach.

"Hoshiko," he rumbled after a long silence.

"Hai?"

"I understand Father now."

She looked up at him in sudden confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I despised Father for betraying my mother and mating with a human. He even went as low to have a half breed with her."

"Inuyasha," she murmured lowly but sounding upset at his words. "He did not want to betray you."

"Hn. I knew not why. Now I do."

"Why?"

"He loved the half breed's mother."

She shuddered lightly.

"He did," she answered quietly. "I saw it when I saw them together. It was undeniable to say they did not have feelings for each other."

"Hn. I did not understand his fondness for her or the hanyou. I do understand now."

She sighed lightly.

"Sesshomaru," she said sadly. "I once thought you were cold and cruel by what I saw and heard of you. I hated you in a way. Now, I cannot believe the demon I saw 200 years ago is you. You have changed, too."

"Hn."

"But why do you suddenly understand his fondness for Inuyasha's mother?"

"You."

They were silent for a moment. She knew what he meant. Izayoi had been a human. She was a hybrid demoness. In a way, they were alike in the demon society; Despised disgraces, weak. Inu No Taisho's son finally understood his feelings toward humans and half breeds because of her and Rin. Sesshomaru gently caressed her cheek before pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Her eyes closed as she was enveloped in his tenderness and her inner peace. To think, she was hiding in the shadows all along, by his father's side. She had watched him from afar in the darkness with her beautiful eyes. She suddenly looked up at him with a quiet expression.

"We should go back now."

He sighed mentally.

"As you wish."

He stood up quickly and held out a hand to her. She accepted it as he pulled her to her feet but they did not release the other. Their fingers intertwined with each other without hesitation. She pulled him along toward the direction of her hut and he felt his lips twitch in amusement at her eagerness to return. But he could sense her fear. What would her friends say now? Sesshomaru had forgiven her and hadn't burdened her with anger or hatred but what of the others, especially Inuyasha? They walked quietly for a moment and he didn't have to turn toward her to see she was admiring the tall trees. She was happier; he could feel it radiating off her figure. It pleased him she had accepted his words and obeyed him. Her past was finally brought to light and accepted with grace from him. They could be at peace, together. But he could sense the dark cloud hanging over her happiness. She was afraid, still, too.

"Sesshomaru," she suddenly asked.

"Hn?"

"Why didn't you stop your father so long ago?"

He pondered that question for a moment. She had asked that the night before and yet, was his answer not enough? Perhaps she had known there was another reason behind his reasoning. It took him a moment to find a suitable answer.

"I would not stand in his way. Despite my hatred toward the human woman and his newborn hanyou child, he was my Father. I respected his wishes."

She was silent, but he knew. She understood what he meant. She respected and loved their father, too. She gave his hand an affectionate squeeze and he felt a deep contentment envelop him. They continued on in silence with nothing more to be said.

A few miles away Rin gazed out the window at the rising sun. She was sad. Momma hadn't returned and Papa had vanished into the night shortly afterward. Neither of them had returned as of yet and it frightened her. They'd been gone all night leaving her in the care of Sakura, which she didn't mind much, but she still wished it had been her Mother's hands helping her into bed. What was going to happen? Was Momma alright? Why did Papa leave? All these questions whirled in her head continually like a horrible storm in the depths of her mind. Suddenly, Kagome appeared at her shoulder, startling her. Her sad eyes gazed into the miko's.

"Rin," she asked kindly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm scared," she whimpered back. "What if Papa is mad? Where's Momma?"

Kagome placed a tender hand on the child's shoulder.

"I don't know what Sesshomaru is thinking, but I know Hoshiko will return. Didn't she promise she would always return to you?"

"H-Hai."

"Then relax. She'll be back. She just needs some time to heal herself and recoup. What she told us last night was no easy task and it was probably heartbreaking for her."

Rin nodded in grim acceptance. What else could she do? It wasn't like Hoshiko would return upon her wishes. Her eyes wandered back to her friends, who were waiting for the demonesses return with her. Miroku was being attacked by the twins, who were currently pulling on his robes demanding he played a game with them. Sango was making some adjustments to a fruit bowl she had brought earlier. Sakura and Minoru were currently in the back of the hut arguing who was going to retrieve some water for the stew. Jaken was pouting by the firewood and Kaede was mixing another medicine by the fire. But they weren't the ones who were gaining most of her attention. Inuyasha was blankly staring at the window like her mother had hours before. What was he thinking? Did Hoshiko's words disturb him to a great level or make him wonder about things in his childhood? Did he even remember her? She wondered about last night.

After Hoshiko had run into the night there had only been a long silence. No one had known what to do or how to react. There were only private thoughts. It had been utterly shocking to discover Hoshiko's adoptive father had been none other than the great Inu No Taisho. It explained so much, though. They could not deny the truth of her words nor the witnesses of her past. They had finally left with whispered goodbyes. It frightened Rin to no end; were they angry at Hoshiko? Did they despise her now? But those thoughts had been destroyed upon dawn when they all had returned, tired but with smiles. They explained to her afterward they could not sleep and met up instead during the night, discussing it. To her shock, they told her they were not angry nor did they despise the demoness. Instead, they pitied her! They felt sorry for her and wished to continue their relationships with her. It made her cry in joy. When she asked why they thought that way, Kagome had grimly explained why judge her for a mistake so long ago? She hadn't killed the Inu No Taisho, either, by her own hands nor did she purposely send him to his death. She also had explained that Hoshiko was their friend and ally; she didn't deserve to be run off for a mistake. Rin had never been happier in her life. But she wondered what Inuyasha was thinking about this whole ordeal. Did he blame her, though?

"Kagome," she asked softly.

"Hai?"

"Is Inuyasha okay?"

"He's fine," Kagome said hurriedly. "He is just in thought about last night."

Rin's eyes narrowed a bit at that. That response had sounded quite forced out. Had something happened last night? She wanted to question a bit more, but before she could do so, another voice rang out.

"Rin," Kaede called.

"Hai, priestess Kaede?"

"Come here."

The child obeyed and didn't notice everyone was observing her at the moment. She hadn't realized how worried everyone had been about her. With all her worrying for the demoness they knew it had been unhealthy for her and worried it would affect her daily habits. Her constant staring out the window was worrisome. Her eyes were locked on Kaede.

"Tell me," the old miko said. "Why do you worry so?"

"I'm scared Momma is hurt," she whispered, frightened.

"Child, I will admit Hoshiko is injured severely."

Rin looked panicked but Kaede held up a finger for her to remain silent. Everyone knew she was doing this for the child's well-being. It would be better to talk of it. Rin couldn't worry constantly over the demoness and harm her own being. It would relieve her body of its stress. The old priestess had noticed the child's behavior all morning.

"But not in the way ye think she has been. Her physical state is in the greatest of health, it is her mental health that is bleeding. As Kagome said, what she told us last night was no easy task for her and I bet she is heartbroken to be reliving such painful memories. Telling us probably hurt her more than we can imagine, Rin. Give her time to heal."

"But why does she cry?"

"I will not lie to ye. She is blaming herself for the death of Inu No Taisho and thus, has become quite pained and tormented over his death. She probably misses Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother, as well."

"She didn't kill him!"

"I know, child. She did not send him purposely to his death nor did she deliver the death blow herself. She is an innocent soul who was there at the wrong time. She has yet to discover this. Time will heal the damage done to her."

"I'm scared for her."

"So are we. Do not concern yourself over her; she has survived 2 centuries with this burden alone. She is stronger than she thinks. She will heal."

Rin had opened her little mouth to respond when in the sudden silence, they all heard it. The soft sound of footsteps approaching the hut with deliberate slowness. They didn't even hear the second pair. They knew what it meant. The demoness had returned. Hoshiko was back. But the second the demoness stepped into the hut, she was almost knocked over by a sudden rush of white and red. Rin stared in surprise.

"Hoshiko," Kagome cried in relief as she embraced her demoness friend.

Hoshiko froze in shock. Her expression gave the impression that she had just been slapped across the face so hard she only felt the bewilderment of the impact. Of all the reactions she had expected upon stepping into the hut, it was not this, apparently. Her eyes stared at the miko for a long moment like she had never seen her before. It took her a moment to find her voice; she sounded confused and stunned.

"Kagome, what are you still doing here?"

"I was so worried about you!"

"What," she gasped.

"We all were."

Hoshiko's eyes went up to gaze at the others. She seemed to only realize their presence only now. The demoness looked overwhelmed now, completely different from when she had entered the hut. She had looked depressed and weary. She stared at her companions. The surprise on her face was evident.

"You were worried about me," she whispered in questioning shock.

"Of course we were! You are our friend!"

She blinked rapidly for a moment.

"You don't hate me?"

"No!"

"But I don't understand?"

"We don't care."

Hoshiko looked bewildered now. She didn't seem to know how to react to this; had she expected a different reaction? It all came crashing down on her and without her consent she began to cry. Her friends forgave her, too? She had expected rejection or hatred; she had gotten comfort and forgiveness. Kagome immediately hugged the demoness tightly. Hoshi did not protest and simply cried into the miko's shoulder with loud heartbreaking sobs. Did she think they would hate her? Everyone pitied her so. Rin never had seen her mother in such a lowly state before.

"Why don't you," Hoshiko sobbed. "Why don't you hate me?"

"It is not your fault," Kagome answered quietly. "You were not the reason Inu No Taisho died, nor did you kill him on purpose. You were his child, just like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. His daughter although you aren't linked by actual blood. You are our friend, an ally."

Hoshiko cried harder to those words. Kagome caressed the demonesses back in comfort. Now she understood. The depth of the pain Hoshiko had held inside for so long was so tormenting it made her cry in pain and relief. She had never seen a demon cry. Was it truly that painful and shocking? Losing Inu No Taisho must have been the hardest thing ever to cope with, especially if she had blamed herself for his death. He had been her only companion in her childhood years. Her father, the demon who had raised her, who had given her everything she had needed; love, compassion, and protection. She knew how much this must have burdened her.

No one noticed when Sesshomaru slipped into the hut silently. For a moment, he only gazed upon the scene with an unreadable expression; Hoshiko was crying, again. Immediately his inner demon yearned to rip the demoness out of the miko's arms and offer her his comfort, his love. He hated the fact it was not he who was the one comforting her. He forced himself to resign himself to watch. He hated every tear. He may have been cold to others but to Hoshiko, it was completely different. She was his future mate and he could not hide himself from her. He waited for her.

It took a few minutes for Hoshiko to get a grip on herself. Once she did though she looked humiliated and ashamed for showing such weakness. Kagome smiled reassuringly. It was okay, there was nothing to be ashamed of. She was heartbroken and they understood that. Hoshiko eyed her for a moment before wiping away the tears with a shaking hand. Her lip trembled for a moment.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you my friends."

Her friends smiled at her warmly. She knew she had found true real friends within them and they would not leave her for anything. She had found a new family. She managed a weak smile toward them in return. Suddenly, her pup ran toward her with all possible speed. Her heart yearned for little Rin.

"Momma!"

Hoshiko fell to her knees to embrace the child, her sweet little pup, as she ran into her arms. She felt the strong and deep emotion of love surrounding her, the mother and child. The bond between them was stronger than ever. She would never part from this human child, she owned her now. Rin cried in relief into Hoshiko's shoulder. To see her mother come back had finally broken the worry in her soul. They ignored the people around them.

"Are you okay, Momma?"

"I'm alright now. I will be okay," Hoshiko whispered back.

"I love you, Momma."

"I love you too, little Rin."

Everyone resisted the sudden onslaught of tears. To see them, Rin and Hoshiko, so together like a real mother and child was so emotional it touched their hearts. Sango approached them.

"Are you really going to be okay, Hoshi?"

Hoshiko stood up and looked at the demon slayer with happy tears shining in her eyes.

"Oh, hai, I will be," she responded with a watery smile.

Before she knew it, she was in the demon slayer's embrace. She returned the hug. To feel the deep companionship she felt with these humans made her feel so safe and protective of them. Her friends. The second she let go, another grabbed her in their arms. She was passed embrace to embrace within her circle and many words were spoken of kindness, reassurance, and comfort. Tears spilled down her cheeks. When she reached Totosai, he smiled reassuringly and placed his hand upon her shoulder.

"Totosai," she said to him. "In my younger years, you always made me laugh and were willing to help me out despite my situation. Thank you."

"You did well," he said simply.

She turned to Saya, who was hovering above Totosai's shoulder. Hoshi held out her hand to him and smiled when he patted it.

"Saya," she said quietly. "Thank you for being a kind listener and friend."

Saya tilted his head for a moment. "You're welcome, Hoshiko."

She had only smiled before she had picked up Myoga. Of all her guardians, she favored him. He had spent the most time with her and even with the Master. He knew her the best. Despite his little annoying habit of sucking her blood and running away at the first sign of danger. She kissed the top of his little head, making him blush.

"Hoshiko," he mumbled embarrassed.

"Thank you, Myoga, for being one of the best guardians, teachers, and friends I could ever have," she said quietly to the flea demon. "You always made my day by making me smile and laugh."

He eyed her for a moment.

"The Master would be proud of you," he said whispering. "As am I. You are the beautiful and powerful demoness we knew you could be. You always were a joy to me, too."

She hugged him to her cheek. Everyone smiled at the flea demon and hybrid demoness. They could see the strong bond between the two. It was obvious, they loved each other too. Myoga was like another Father to her, in a way; He was her guardian, after all. Saya and Totosai knew the relationship between them were deeper than theirs with the demoness. She released the flea demon at last and placed him back on Totosai's shoulder. She smiled at everyone with a great big smile, but it faded quickly upon one word spoken.

"Hoshiko."

Everyone's eyes shot toward Inuyasha.

**Looks like Inuyasha has something to say to Hoshiko, now! What will his reaction be? Oh the suspense! Hehe Sesshomaru and Hoshiko fluff at the beginning *squee* I love the Hoshiko and Myoga relationship, too; Guardian and ward. Hope you guys enjoyed this and keep reviewing, keeps me motivated and you get cyber cookies! :D **


	55. Sibling's

_Hoshiko had been doing absolutely nothing._

_She had merely been admiring the mountains with a look of wonder while she patiently waited for her companion to return. The wind gently blew her hair away from her face. The clouds hovered overhead and Earth danced around her. She stood there with patience with a quiet mind as time continued to pass without her companion returning. She didn't mind. Nature, as she put it, was one of her closest "friends." She inhaled deeply of the sweet scent of pine trees and the musky bushes and felt a deep satisfaction with it. Never had the Earth failed to fill her nose with no heavenly scent. She sighed happily._

"_One day," she thought quietly. "When I pass, I hope my spirit will join with Earth."_

_So lost in her interest of her observation of the scenery, she failed to notice the figure walking toward her. But she quickly discovered she wasn't alone. She didn't hear the whistle of wind that signaled a quick movement behind her. A hand clasped down on her right shoulder roughly and before she could truly register it, she let out a wail of pain as a blade impaled her from behind and tore upwards leaving a large gash in her belly. Pain exploded in her gut. Her inner demon screamed at her to which she finally realized she was under attack and in danger once again. She flailed roughly to escape but a hard thud landed in the middle of her back knocking her to the ground. Blood filled her mouth as she wheezed for breath when the air was knocked from her. A rough boot slammed into her spine cruelly holding her down. _

"_I expected more from the daughter of the great dragon general," a smooth but threatening voice said. "You are nothing more than a half breed, so I shouldn't be surprised. Your senses are weak, wench." _

_Horror ran through her veins. This demon knew who she was! But how, when? She tried to get up but that foot slammed down hard for the second time, forcing her to the ground once again. Her chest scraped up against the rocks. She grew fearful and before she knew it, began to thrash from pain and terror. But her claws were her available only weapon, but with her being pinned down she was helpless. Her daggers were hung from her hips. The demon above her laughed._

"_So weak and worthless you are! I cannot believe such powerful blood flows through your veins!"_

_She only wailed in response when he hit her along with his words. _

"_You are nothing but a worthless creature that doesn't deserve anything but hatred. You are nothing! You deserve to die."_

"_Why," she finally cried. "I have done nothing! Why!" _

"_Because you have been born, half breed! A disgrace to your blood, a pathetic weakling with no power, and completely worthless! You never should have been born."_

_Hoshiko felt her inner demons anger swell up within her and it fueled her own. Those words had been said so many times before but they always had the same impact. She hated those words! Before she had realized what she was doing, her hands had been planted firmly against the ground and arched her back almost painfully but it flung her legs up enough to bash her enemy in the head. He yelped with surprise. She felt a deep satisfaction from her inner demon._

"_Don't mock me," she screeched angrily._

_He ignored her words and before she knew it, she had been turned over and his hand closed over her throat. She choked. His hand tightened as his face twisted so angrily she balked in terror and horror. She felt the air begin to vanish from within her lungs and began to grow frantic for the deep need for air. Her talons ripped into his hand but he ignored the pain and slammed her head against the rocks beneath her. Stars exploded behind her eyes. Her inner demon began to cry within her mind in true fear. _

"_You are nothing compared to me," he hissed at her. "I am your alpha, but you? Lower than even an omega. Like lifeless dirt."_

'_Someone, help me,' she screamed in her mind. _

_She could see the dagger rise up again for another strike. Hoshiko clenched her eyes tight. She fell completely limp realizing this was a done battle and she accepted the lack of air, the soon to be dagger in her flesh. Was this the end? The dagger began its descent but like an angel from the heavens, another hand caught the wrist of the almost be murder. She heard an angry snarl before the cruel pressure on her chest and throat disappeared. A crash registered in her ears. _

"_How dare you," a familiar deep voice roared in fury._

_Her eyes opened in shock to see Inu No Taisho throwing the enemy away from her like a broken toy. She watched in horror. Never had she seen her Father, her companion, so angry. The other demon was roaring in fury in return but that quickly turned into pitiful cries of pain as the great demon general made quick work of leaving his body in wounds. Hot blood painted the ground. The landscape was quickly changed to rubble as the two demons danced around each other in a deadly game. But as soon as it began, it was over. The Inu No Taisho slammed the other demon into the ground by his throat. She cringed when she heard a crack. A choked gurgle came from the broken-necked demon not far from her but his body flailed for only another moment before he was still. He was dead. She began to cry; the moment had finally caught up to her. _

"_Hoshiko." _

_Hands touched her gently and she found herself lunging for her Father, crying into his shoulder. His arms wrapped around her in comfort and immediately she felt safe, despite the fact he had just killed someone before her. He had made it. She was okay now. _

"_You are safe, don't cry. I'm here." _

"_Father," she wailed._

_No one would have expected to see this; the Inu No Taisho whispering words of comfort as he rocked his adoptive pup back and forth soothingly. He had never been more upset and angry to find Hoshiko pinned by an enemy completely at ready to kill her. He hadn't even been gone for long. The great demon lord stroked her back comfortingly. He shouldn't have left her alone. He hadn't done anything private but to investigate something he had heard so he should have taken her with him. He knew she was in constant danger because of her bloodline. So foolish of him! _

_Hoshiko continued to cling to him crying but it truly took her some time to recoup. But when she did, she looked humiliated. He ran the pads of his thumbs over her wet cheeks. She gazed at him wary and shaken. He had seen her weak but to see her so broken again sent a small pang through him. He despised it. _

"_Little one," he crooned softly. "You never have to fear; I will always be here to protect you. Yet, you were afraid."_

"_I didn't know if you would make it on time," she whimpered. "I thought I was going to die." _

_He frowned._

"_Hoshiko, you never need to fear. You have me. Not only that, you have yourself to protect you also. One day, you will need to be ready to stand up for yourself and be of good courage. You are strong, powerful, and intelligent for your age. I know one day, enemies will cower beneath your power. Never fear, but to be constantly wary and of courage."_

"_Really," she muttered with hopelessness._

"_You will be brave when that happens. You will be filled with courage. Strength will fill your limbs. Never fear, for that will be your undoing. Stand up for yourself and don't back down without a fight." _

_She eyed him for a long moment but she remained silent. He knew she believed him, no matter how low his words even seemed. _

Hoshiko knew that time was now. Father had been right. As she eyed the hanyou before her with dark blue eyes, the words spoken so long ago now ran clear again like so many times before. That memory was undeniable to resist the truth it had. She had to brave and not back down. Yet, it still made her weary to see him gazing at her with an unreadable expression and his entire body stiff with tension. It put her senses on edge for a danger she yet knew was not there but still she examined her surroundings now with alertness and uneasiness. It was like an unbroken showdown between them. She knew she had to answer and so she did.

"H-Hai, Inuyasha," Hoshiko asked quietly.

After she spoke, there was only silence except the birds singing in the trees and the wind howling lightly outside. It was like a heavy mist that had dropped from the heavens without warning to the people standing under it. Nothing stirred as muscles locked and faces fell slack and unblinking as the others watched with concern, uneasiness, and tension. There were hitches of breathing among them. It was as though time itself had frozen with dread for the uneasy soul that stood there.

Inuyasha did nothing else but return her gaze. His whole body had tensed up at the sudden change of the attitude of the atmosphere around him but he did not back down. Just like her. She could tell the mood change however made him weary and unsure. But still, his expression remained in its careful neutral mask. For a split second she was reminded of Sesshomaru. Despite how much they denied it sometimes, the two were brothers and the same blood ran through their veins from their Father. Her Father. As the showdown continued, she had the feeling his eyes were accusing her.

'Inuyasha," she questioned herself with worry.

He finally responded after a small silence.

"Can we talk," he growled lowly.

She swore she felt an invisible sweat drop run down the side of her face as her heart throbbed uncontrollably in nervousness. Yet, she drew strength from an unknown source within her being and forced herself to remain calm and brave. Her uneasiness still consumed her, so she rocked herself side to side lightly to ease herself. It took her a moment to answer like before. Her fingers twitched.

"Of course we can," she said with quiet strain.

"Alone."

Her eyes bulged for a split second before she grasped hold of herself again. But still, alone? She considered it and realized with a pang he had the pure right to speak to her alone. He was like her younger brother and was Inu No Taisho's son, as well. She should have known this would happen in a way. Besides, it might be private that must be shared with no one.

"Hai. Lead the way, then," she answered quietly.

His eyes examined her in surprise. He seemed to be a bit startled she had accepted his term but he quickly shrouded it with another neutral mask. But everyone knew his inner turmoil; he hadn't expected Hoshiko to accept to be in his presence alone. Inuyasha gave no other acknowledgement toward her answer nor the others watching him and strode out of the hut without a backward glance. He seemed in a hurry to escape. Everyone stared at the place where Inuyasha disappeared before turning to look at her with uneasy expressions upon their faces. She knew they were concerned about her. But why did it worry them so Inuyasha wished to speak to her alone? It truly was alright, and he had the most utter right to do so. Their eyes almost seemed to burn holes right through her head.

"Hoshiko," Miroku asked. "Are you going to really talk to him?"

"Hai, I am. He has the right to."

"HENTAI!"

A resounding slap echoed through the hut but no one paid much attention to it except a light laugh from the monk and a fuming demon slayer. The demoness glanced over at them for a moment. Hoshiko had to take a breath to calm her nerves. This had to be done, whatever needed to be said. Inuyasha clearly had something to say to her without the company of the others which was completely fine with her. There were even things she wouldn't tell them. But with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, it would always be different; they were also the Inu No Taisho's offspring.

"I'll be right back, Rin," she said to her pup as she squeezed her hand gently.

"Hai, Momma," Rin replied nervousness, squeezing her hand back.

She let go. With her heart pounding she began to make her way after the hanyou when she noticed another golden gaze. His expression was icy cold in all its perfection but his eyes shone with a silent concern for her. Her heart went out to Sesshomaru for a moment; He worried for her?

"I'll be okay, Maru," she whispered lowly enough no demon but he could hear her as she passed by. "Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself."

He didn't respond to her other than with a low "Hn" under his breath. She knew he would listen to her words, however, and abide by them. She had given him enough reason to trust her. He was also her lover, the demon who courted her now, and her protector. She quietly wondered for a moment if he had faith in her. She walked out of the hut and toward the woods, where Inuyasha's scent trailed. His scent headed to the East. She dreaded what he wished to speak about that he did not wish for company to hear though. Her eyes wandered over the lively trees she had just walked by not too long ago. Her footsteps were as light as a mouse.

'_I wonder what he wants to talk to me about alone_,' she thought to herself.

'_Perhaps_,' her inner demon offered. '_Inuyasha is concerned about what we said to the others the night before? Or something is disturbing him. _'

'_I think so_.'

'_I have a feeling it may be about his Father and Mother.'_

'_Me too,' _she thought grimly.

In a way, she dreaded to speak more about Inu No Taisho and Izayoi. She loved them and it still hurt her to know they were dead now. Inu No Taisho was her Father whom she walked by for over 3 centuries with so many memories she cherished close to her heart. Izayoi, although younger by many years and human, was like a Mother to her in a way she couldn't describe. She missed them dearly. She knew she would have to get used to speaking of them for how could she not now after telling everyone? Still, it brought light tears to her eyes. Another memory surfaced to her attention as once again, she thought about the time she had realized how deeply they cared for her.

"_Father?"_

_Inu No Taisho glanced over at her. Izayoi also looked at the demoness from his side without even returning her gaze to the starlit sky. She stood right behind them looking sad and neglected. He wondered about it; she seriously looked like a kicked puppy at the moment. He turned to face her completely._

"_Hai?"_

"_Do you think," she whispered. "That I am a shame to my race?"_

_He immediately knew why she was thinking about this. A demoness had confronted them a few days on their journey back to the human woman and insulted Hoshiko without shame about her heritage and he had immediately made her pay for it. The demoness had hastily apologized. Yet, did it still bother her? So, that answered his question to why she was being so quiet and evasive lately. He knew still she had heard the words more than once. He also knew that she knew his opinion about her bloodline but yet, it must still bother her. He felt Izayoi's sorrow and pity radiate from her still form. _

"_No. Hoshiko, you are no shame to your race. In fact, you are a blessing, a rarity. Never frown upon who you are nor your bloodline. Like before, you are as bright as the sun and as glorious as the most beautiful flower. You need to remember, you are unique and glorious the way you are. You are beautiful, intelligent, and gifted. Be yourself with pride." _

_He watched the bright smile he adored return to her face before she was embraced by Izayoi. He wasn't the only one who harbored loving feelings toward this demoness, his daughter. Izayoi felt the same toward her, too. _

"_You are special," Izayoi stated simply and gently. _

_Hoshiko looked at them with happy tears in her eyes and a bright smile. She hugged the human woman back. _

_After that, she never questioned her heritage. Because whenever she did look upon it with doubt, Izayoi or Inu No Taisho would spring upon her like wolves to reject that thought immediately and cease her worries. She knew with their reactions, they adored her the way she was. _

She shook her head sadly at that and continued on. It had been then she had realized the depth of love the two had for her. It didn't take her long to find him after that. She paused for a moment at the edge of the trees where the forest ended and with a few deep breaths, entered the small clearing where Inuyasha sat waiting. The air around her stirred up a pleasant smell but it did little to calm her like it usually did. There was nothing that could stop her racing heart. He sat on one of the large roots of the Goshinboku tree and after another small hesitation, she joined him. He made no acknowledgement toward her presence. She gazed at him for a long moment; he looked much like his Father. He had the same golden molten eyes and silvery-white hair like he did but the facial markings were absent. She wondered truly how much he had inherited from his Father. Hoshiko decided not to speak up first and let her gaze drift to the birds high in the sky. She'd wait.

Inuyasha stared at the trees for a long time. Now that she was here, what should he say or how should he even begin? Upon her revelation last night he felt himself deeply wondering and questioning about some things. He didn't even speak to his own mate about it. To know she had known his Father and his Mother had put a thorn into his side. He felt the deep desire to know answers and he needed them. For some reason, he felt like she was the one to ask, not his Father's retainers. She would not laugh at his questions nor would she deny him honest answers, she would understand his curiosity. His Father's retainers he would hate to ask these questions and even then, he wouldn't receive an honest answer. They might even mock him lightly for it. Hoshiko would not and she would probably be more open about it than them. He took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Hoshi."

When Inuyasha spoke it surprised her a bit. His silence had been for some time and she had known he had been gathering his thoughts. It took her a moment to reply. She quickly turned her attention to him. Her talons scrapped the bark beneath her as a way to ease her nerves.

"Hai, Inuyasha?"

"You really knew my old man?"

She licked her lips nervously and began.

"Hai, I did."

"So the old man did have a few secrets he didn't tell."

"Don't we all have our secrets, Inuyasha? He was no different than you."

"Spare me," he groaned. "The old man probably was nothing like me."

"I wouldn't refer to him as an old man," she teased lightly. "He certainly was not that old! Besides, I see a lot of him in you."

"Keh!"

He went silent for another moment, but she knew he was amused but curious by her last statement. Inu No Taisho, had he been human, would have been classed as no more than in his early 30's. She waited for the next question.

"My Father," he said after a moment. "What was he like?"

She considered the question for a moment before responding.

"What do you exactly want to know? That question can be taken many ways."

"Was he really as powerful as his retainers says he was," he growled out.

"Hai, he was. He truly was one of the greatest demons of his age and one of the most powerful that I ever saw or even knew of. I mean, look at all the great examples of his power that he left behind in his legacies. He stopped the invasion of the Mongol army led by Lord Hyoga and his son Menomaru and sealed Hyoga. He defeated the Panther demon tribe King. He battled Shishinki and was able to wield the Meido Zangetsuha. He managed to seal Ryukotsusei and thereby defeated him in his time. Inu No Taisho also wielded the three swords of Supreme conquest; Sounga, Tessaiga, and Tensaiga. Does that explain his power enough?"

Inuyasha gaped at her. Only someone who knew his Father well would know all that!

"You really knew him," he gasped.

She didn't answer him. It would be better to remain silent, anyway.

"Were you there with my Father during all of that," he growled lowly. He didn't like questions much.

"Hai, I was, for most of it. Unfortunately, I am not mentioned in the stories for my own safety and besides, I'll never compare to your Father."

"You fought by my Father's side," he quietly said. "I never even knew him."

"I know," Hoshi replied with equal quietness. "I was there the night of your birth. He never even got to hold you because of the situation forcing him to save both you and your mother while battling Takemaru. But I know he would be so proud of you, Inuyasha."

"Keh, I don't need his approval."

She eyed him for a moment and for some reason, he felt awful upon his words. He glanced away.

"I think," she said calmly but with obvious strain. "That you need to learn to respect your Father."

He glowered at her but before he could say something, she beat him to it.

"You act like he is nothing to you. But without his sacrifice that night I doubt you would be alive, Inuyasha! Nor do I think you would exist. Plus, he entrusted you with Tessaiga and his tomb. You never knew your Father, I know, but I did. And I utterly hate when someone insults him, no less his son!"

He glanced away again but to ease his nerves he stroked his sword's handle. He hated to admit she was right, in a way. But to give his respect toward someone he didn't know was hard to do, especially for someone like him. He felt a fury radiate from the being beside him that honestly made him cringe lightly. Hoshiko must of have understood his inner feelings because she placed her hand upon his knee surprising him. The fury disappeared but it hung on the edge of her getting angry at him again. But her words shocked him.

"Puppy," she said quietly. "I know this is hard for you to learn and to accept. I just wish you could have known him. He was a great demon and I know he would have been the best Father toward you. I'm sorry all of this happened to you, your Mother, and your Father. I believe all of you deserved a happy ending."

"Puppy," he accused, ignoring the rest.

"I used to call you that when you were young. You were irritated by it, but I could tell you liked it all the same. You called me "Sisa." I never understood what it meant to you when you called me that."

He was stunned for a moment.

"Keh."

She knew he was embarrassed but interested by this piece of information. He stroked his sword's handle for another moment but it caught her attention. She eyed the weapon for a moment. Oh, how many times had she seen this sword in her younger years? She remembered the power it had when her Father held it and even on some occasions, herself. Inuyasha caught her expression.

"What?"

"Just the Tessaiga you now hold. I saw it in the hands of the Father and now the son. I cannot even count how many times I witnessed its great power and yet, I still remember why it was created. May I?"

"I suppose," he said after a slight hesitation.

She didn't even ask twice. To his surprise, she waited patiently for him to give it to her as she held out a hand to accept the sword and he withdrew it from its sheath, handing it to her. She sensed his protectiveness over the sword and his hesitation and turmoil to even let her hold it. It pleased her he trusted her enough or he felt she had the right to do so. She examined the blade. It seemed to be in the same condition she had seen it except the handle seemed slightly older. It was still in one piece and for that, she was pleased. To both of their surprise, the sword began to pulse in her hands and transformed to its true form its blade gleaming in the suns light. Hoshiko's surprise faded. The sword seemed to be acknowledging her, recognizing her! Inuyasha however was still in utter shock.

"It transformed for you," he said, stunned.

"It probably recognizes me. I had to use it sometimes."

"You said you couldn't use a sword when you were younger," he accused with annoyance.

"Inuyasha, your Father taught me how to use a sword. However, I lost my skill with it over time and I was still drinking the sake. It made me forget how to wield the sword until I stopped."

"Keh."

"It appears different," she said suddenly. "Tessaiga doesn't feel the same. It appears like something has happened to it."

"Hmph, it broke once."

"What," she answered with an angry deadpan voice.

Uh oh. He wondered for a moment if he was screwed, but then remembered with relief she couldn't 'sit' him. But still, she could probably do the same damage. . . or worse.

"Totosai repaired it," he said quickly to save his neck. "He used one of my fangs to repair it."

She didn't answer for a moment.

"I see," she said slowly. "But that wasn't what I was talking about. Why does Tessaiga appear to have a stronger demonic aura? It's like it's more powerful."

He was relieved she wasn't going to kill him for breaking Tessaiga, his own sword. But then again, it was repaired now. And two, he could still sense she was upset over the fact the sword had broken. He began to talk quickly.

"Keh! I guess it is. It still has the Wind Scar and Backlash Wave, but it has a few new abilities I've gotten over the years. The Red Tessaiga; that can break barriers. The Diamond Tessaiga; that is able to pierce stronger barriers. The Dragon Scaled Tessaiga; that either absorbs youki or cut the youki that is fatal. And The Black Tessaiga; that can perform Meido Zangetsuha."

She stared at him. He certainly was being open about his sword.

"You are truly mastered your Father's sword," she finally said. "Not only that, you've improved its abilities. He'd be so proud of you… As would your Mother."

Inuyasha frowned at the mention of his Mother and she realized a moment too late that was a sensitive subject. She knew how he felt, though. She wordlessly held out the sword to him and he accepted it. The only sound was the sword sliding back into its sheath before there was another silence.

"Why didn't my Mother even say anything about you?"

"I don't know, Inuyasha. Her reasons for not saying anything to you about me are her reasons alone and unspoken of. I cannot determine her motives. Perhaps she was trying to protect you from something or even found no need to tell you. I'm surprised you cannot even remember me a bit. I mean, I did call you Puppy and I have many memories of you and I."

"I think I do," he replied faintly. "I remember a woman who was with me and my mother for some time. I did ask my mother about her once when she left, but mother cried so I never tried again. But I remember the woman's kindness and her eyes. It must be your eyes I remember; they were the same color and shape as yours. I never realized it until now."

Hoshiko faintly smiled. He was being _very _open with her and even was being kind. Something that she knew he hid.

"That was me you remember. I helped your Mother care for you when you were young."

"You really were supposed to raise me after she died," he asked quietly.

"I was, but I failed. I'm sorry Inuyasha I failed you. I despise my choice back then until this day and I mourn the relationship you and I could have had had I stayed with you. I'm sorry, brother."

He glanced at her. He never knew what to say when someone apologized to him other than he got nervous. Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck slowly. What could he say? It still startled him he was supposed to be raised by Hoshiko.

"It's okay, I guess," he mumbled.

She glanced up at him now.

"No," she whispered. "It's not."

"Hmph."

"Inuyasha?"

"What."

"Where did you go after your Mother's death?"

He was silent for a time.

"I don't know. I just wandered around trying to stay alive."

'Just like me,' she thought quietly.

"I wish I could have found you," she whispered to him. "I wish we could have had the relationship we had so long ago. I hope we can rebuild it. Just like I had hoped to do with your Father after he attacked me when your Mother was pregnant with you."

"You know," he suddenly said. "All I heard about was his fierce and powerful reputation and how I was a shame to his name. Yet, you describe him differently."

She eyed him for a moment.

"Like I said, Inu No Taisho was one of the most powerful demons I have ever known. He was well known for his strength, mindful authority, and firm hand. He was quick to earn the respect of others and overly strict with his servants and allies."

Inuyasha turned to look at her.

"But when he was with me or with your Mother, his whole demeanor changed quickly. He was kind, considerate, and compassionate. He still had his rough edge to him but he was gentle at the same time. He was fiercely loyal toward those he cared for and was stubborn but in the good way. Father was always understanding and wise; he always was thoughtful toward many things. He really was a good hearted demon, despise his fierce reputation."

"Again," he said as he stared at her with an unreadable expression. "All I heard was I was a shame to his name because of who he was."

"Inuyasha, don't dwell on that. Just because of his reputation you don't need to fear you are a shame to his name, he'd be so proud of you. Honestly though, out of you and Sesshomaru, you remind me more of our Father."

Inuyasha just stared at her.

"You resemble him quite well," Hoshiko explained quietly. "You are kind and thoughtful toward others despite how much you try to hide it with a rough edge. You have his heart. But I see Izayoi in you too. I see her in your face. You also inherited her deep ability to love those who come close to you and even her stubbornness."

His jaw clenched at the mention of his parents but he said nothing. She looked at him kindly, though.

"I truly wish you could have known your Father."

"I saw him once."

She gaped at him.

"What," she demanded.

"It was some time ago. We defeated Sounga and w-"

"Sounga," she said angrily like a curse. "I never truly liked that sword. I was glad though Father had it in his possession."

"Keh, I guess. Sounga took control of me," he said faintly. "I touched him and he took control of my body triggering my demon blood. I couldn't remove him. I was stuck with the sword attached to me like another limb."

She stayed silent, but stared in curiosity and pity.

"Sesshomaru found me and we battled over the fact I had the sword, but Sounga was removed from me and blasted away when Kagome 'sat' me. I was angry at myself that I wasn't able to contain Sounga like my Father. Anyway, Sounga revived Takemaru from the dead and together they tried to defeat me and Sesshomaru. Takemaru still harbored feelings against my Father and perhaps my Mother, I don't know. I defeated Takemaru in the end though but that stubborn bastard Sounga wouldn't give up. He grew a body of his own and battled me and Sesshomaru. We defeated him with the Tessaiga's Backlash Wave and the Tensaiga's Dragon Strike. My Father came back from the dead once Sounga was cast into the Underworld."

"He came back," she said faintly.

"Yeah. He said _Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, you have finally found the answer. You have ensued Sounga be sealed forever in the Underworld, I have nothing more to teach you. _That was all. But that was the only time I saw him."

She stared at him for a moment before faintly smiling.

"That sounds like Father."

He frowned at her before looking away. She understood.

'_He wishes he could have known his Father, or even spoken to him once,' _she thought.

"Puppy," she said quietly.

"What," Inuyasha replied, irritated. He didn't even seem completely irritated at the nickname.

"You wish you knew your Father, don't you?"

He glanced at her.

"The best you can get to know him is through memories," she quietly continued. "If you'd like, I'll share some memories with you about your Father and Mother. So you can at least get to know him a bit."

Inuyasha seemed speechless for a moment before he answered his voice rough.

"I'd like that, Sisa."

Hoshiko could only smile faintly. The bond between them was still there, even if he didn't remember completely.

**GAH! Finally got this chapter done! Inu No Taisho and Hoshiko daughter and father moments and on top of that an Inuyasha and Hoshiko brotherly and sisterly moment! I do hope Inuyasha isn't too OCC but I wanted him to be more… I don't know, open with her? I hope you guys enjoyed this, because I just spent over 10 hours on this because it kept ticking me off. Haha, enjoy and PLEASE review! Cyber cookies to those who review! **


	56. New Star

Hoshiko had kept her word just as she promised.

Not a few days after their private meeting, Inuyasha had hunted her down. He had seemed slightly embarrassed when he sheepishly asked if she could tell him a story about her past with his Father and Mother. She had been surprised it had taken him not very long to decide to take her up on her offer. When she had offered it to the half demon he had reacted almost with an uninterested gesture but now, she knew she must have misread the reaction. She knew he had a deep desire to know about his Father, too. He hadn't even been held by his sire. In a way, she was glad he was so interested to listen to her stories; it was as though a burden was lifted from both of their shoulders. She was able to get used to speaking about her past, opening up herself to her closest friends, and actually had the burden of secrecy and pain removed; he was able to learn about his Father and his parent's relationship. It had rewards for the both of them so they enjoyed the time they spent together talking about it. Not only that, it relieved Inuyasha someone understood his inner pain. She didn't tell him just stories about his parents; she told him stories about her time in isolation and rejection. She knew how it was to be alone and survive without aid, just like him. She understood him on levels no one else could. They were more alike than either cared to admit. He tilted his head at the demoness who was currently washing her clothing in the river.

"There was one time that I really upset your Father," she said to him, in story mode. "I had gone to restock on some food for myself. Truly I hadn't been gone long and not been too far away from his location. When I finally returned he was beside himself with concern and looked about ready to tear the forest down in pursuit to find me. I got scolded for not telling him where'd I'd gone and why. He also ensured I was aware he was very upset over my sudden 'disappearance.' I wasn't punished, but he surely made me feel guilty by throwing me accusing glares and not speaking to me much for almost a week. It drove me nuts."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes lightly.

"I cannot see my Father like that."

"Like what?"

"Hmph, you know what I mean. Like the fact he was fatherly. One moment I'm told he's a powerful demon that has defeated many enemies and led his lands wisely and the next he's an overprotective and loving Father."

"Inuyasha," Hoshiko giggled. "You act like he doesn't have any feelings!"

"Keh."

"Sometimes, humans do accuse demons of not having any feelings. But that really isn't correct. Demons have feelings; they just learn to keep the emotions under better control. For instance, your older brother is such an example. You should know better than to know demons have the same emotions as humans do. Inu No Taisho was no different."

"I wonder if Sesshomaru really does have any feelings," he muttered lowly.

"Oh, he does. He just doesn't like to show them. Sesshomaru, like many others, think that emotions make you weak."

"You act like you know him better than anyone else," Inuyasha remarked darkly, sounding like he didn't believe her.

"Truly I don't. I've simply spent time with our Father and have learned to read 'emotionless' demons. Sometimes, Inu No Taisho and I did discuss Sesshomaru being his heir and his only son at the time. So I know quite a bit about him in his younger years. Plus, I've been with Lord Sesshomaru for some time as well and I've had to learn to read him, too. It's not hard once you get used to someone."

Inuyasha suddenly smirked and she knew what his thoughts were. _Again._ He opened his mouth to voice his thought but she beat him to it.

"No," she quickly said with a giggle. "I won't tell you anything embarrassing about your brother so you can tease or pester him about it."

There was a momentary silence.

"Knock that off," he snapped suddenly. "It's like you can read my thoughts."

She smirked at him.

"Tis not hard," she teased lightly. "You are the easiest person in the world to read."

"I doubt that," he growled at her.

"Oh really? Let me see. You act like you don't care about others but you will do anything you can to protect them. You say things quite rudely toward people sometimes but with a reason and with a whole other meaning in mind. You are willing to be there to help someone out no matter the situation. You say you don't need anyone nor do you need help, but the truth is it's a big fat lie. You just don't like appearing weak. Yet, I'm not the only one who notices!"

He glowered at her. What could he say? She was lying? He knew deep down he was kind hearted and compassionate toward his friends.

Hoshi had to smile sweetly at him before scrubbing furiously at a grass stain on her pup's kimono. She heard Inuyasha's snort of annoyance behind her. A few giggles erupted from her at that. He was so easy and fun to tease, despite the fact he usually did insult the person who did so. But one thing about was different about it was he never did get after her like he did the others when she teased him; she didn't know why. Perhaps the fact she was an elder sister to him in a way? She let out another giggle earning another annoyed growl from her adoptive brother.

"Don't be such a wuss."

"Excuse me?"

"You not happy I outwitted you again," she innocently said.

"Wench."

She had to laugh again. She inhaled deeply of the sweet scents around her but immediately, she detected another scent that hadn't been there a few moments before. It was the scent of light sweat mixed with herbal mixes and lilies. Inuyasha smelled like a musky pine tree, so it certainly wasn't him. She eyed out of the corner of her eye to immediately notice a new shadow hiding in the bushes. It hadn't been there for very long other than a few moments, perhaps seconds.

'Someone is trying to be sneaky,' she thought, amused. Didn't they know she and Inuyasha would very quickly pick up on their scent? Well, not the hanyou; he was oblivious to the new presence.

Before Inuyasha could blink, Hoshiko was gone in a streak of green and white. Kagome let out a shriek of surprise as her wrist was suddenly snatched and she was pulled from her hiding spot. She'd been caught! Hoshiko eyed her for a moment with a thoughtful yet amused expression. Her wrist was firmly grasped so she couldn't escape even if she struggled. She just stared at her friend.

"Spying, are we," the demoness asked lightly.

Kagome blushed in response.

"N-No, I was coming to find my husband."

"What do you need me for, Kags?"

She looked at her husband, who was currently leaning up against a rock eyeing her with interest now. He seemed surprised yet amused at her current predicament.

"I was actually just wondering what you two were doing," she huffed, flustered.

"We're just talking," Hoshiko replied lightly.

"Feh, wench, what else would we be doing?"

Hoshiko scowled at her 'younger' brother for a moment. That put a bad image into everyone's head. Kagome winced lightly. Everyone quickly shook away that thought before it truly registered and Inuyasha tried to ignore he'd stated it first.

"Would you like to join us?"

"I don't want to intrude," Kagome quickly interjected.

"You seemed fine with spying a minute ago," Hoshiko retorted. "Not only that, I find no reason why you can't hear stories about my past too."

Kagome gaped. Was that why Inuyasha was spending time with Hoshiko so much? It suddenly made sense; he was learning about his parents through Hoshi's past! He must enjoy listening to the stories the demoness could tell and not only that, she'd known his Father and Mother quite well. She felt bad that's she seriously thought it was other reasons leading him to spend quite some time with the demoness other than those.

"So that's why you and Inuyasha have been spending so much time together. You're telling him about his parents!"

"Hai," Hoshi replied softly. "Why else would he follow me like a lost dog?"

"Keh!"

The two girls laughed softly.

"Please come and listen as well. Besides, you would like to know something about your Father-in-law, right?"

Kagome nodded eagerly. She would like to know about the Inu No Taisho other than from his old retainers. She placed herself in her mates lap making a light blush coat his cheeks but he wrapped his arms around her. Hoshiko smiled sweetly at them. They were so precious together and yet, she wondered if they even knew that it was almost as though they had been made for each other. Like Yin and Yang. Two sides of the same coin. The demoness knelt back at the river bed and began to scrub furiously at the kimono as she began again.

"You two suddenly reminded me fondly of a time when Inuyasha, though much younger, used to sit in my lap and demand me to tell him stories. He extremely liked hero or warrior stories. He also never minded when I braided flowers into his hair despite his playful retorts of how he was a man and didn't need to smell like flowers."

Inuyasha growled at Hoshiko in embarrassment as Kagome giggled in response. To imagine a young Inuyasha with flowers in his hair was too adorable!

"I bet Inuyasha was the cutest kid in the world," the miko squealed happily.

"He was," Hoshiko replied, all game for teasing. "In fact, he was so chubby when he was a baby his Mother cooed for almost an hour about it. He was utterly _darling._"

Inuyasha glowered as the two females giggled cheekily. He was slightly amused though. It was though Hoshiko was probably the only one who remembered his baby years. Kagome was beside herself thinking of her husband's cuteness. She wondered slightly about his younger years now and immediately knew a good source of where to get that information.

"Hoshiko, you got any stories about my husband?"

"Many," the demoness replied with a smirk.

"Oi," Inuyasha retorted with embarrassment.

"Like the time Inuyasha chased a cat up a tree? Or would you like to hear about the time he got himself tangled up in his blanket screaming that the monster had come to eat his little ears off?"

Kagome giggled so hard she shook from her amusement while her mate now looked sheepish.

"I'd love to hear about the one about the ear-eating monster!"

"Oh, it was not long after I'd returned when –"

"Momma!"

Hoshiko glanced over to see little Rin skipping toward her with a bounding Hikaru at her heels. She smiled sweetly at her pup. She opened her arms and Rin immediately walked into her embrace. She had done this so many times they basically had it memorized now. Hoshiko ignored Kagome's 'aww.'

"What have you been doing," Hoshi asked dropping a kiss onto her head.

"Hikaru and me have been hunting for bugs," she declared with a giggle.

"Oh, did those evil bugs get you?"

"No!"

"Hm, I think they did, right here."

Hoshiko playfully pinched Rin's hip.

"No Momma no!"

"Hai! Oh, and right here!"

Hoshiko pinched her belly gently.

"NO MOMMA!"

"HAI!"

Rin shrieked with laughter as the demoness lunged at her tickling her sides wildly. Inuyasha and Kagome laughed at the two. Sometimes, Kagome believed Hoshiko was Rin's birth mother simply by how she treated the human girl; it was hard to believe they weren't related with all their similarities. Yet, they were different too. Inuyasha eyed the demoness he now considered a sister. Both of them could see if Hoshiko ever had offspring of her own she'd be an amazing mother.

"NO MOMMA NO!"

Hoshiko just laughed and continued to tickle the helpless pup until she was panting so hard her face was red. The demoness smirked at her little baby. 

"Give?"

"I GIVE," Rin cried as she laughed. "I GIVE MOMMA!"

The demoness ceased tickling her and Rin slumped to the side, giggling and panting hard. The two watching them rolled their eyes. Finally, Hoshi picked up her pup and placed her in her lap before giving her a few affectionate nuzzles. Rin hugged her around the neck. Hoshiko kissed the top of her head again. Rin turned to the other two as though finally acknowledging them.

"Hi Aunt Kagome, Uncle Inuyasha," she giggled.

"Hi Rin," Kagome laughed. "Those bugs got you good!"

Rin giggled harder.

"They were big bugs!"

Kagome laughed cheerily. Inuyasha nuzzled his wife gently but ignored the suddenly observant but amused gazes he was getting. Rin immediately struck up a conversation about her bug hunt and Hikaru was happy enough to prance around the four of them, batting at the grass and swaying hair.

"Hoshiko," Kagome whispered lowly so Rin couldn't hear after a few moments.

She tilted her head toward the miko to let her know she was listening as Rin babbled to Inuyasha about the bugs she had caught and Hikaru, unfortunately, had eaten.

"Do you think you could join me and Sango later for some girl time?"

"Hai."

Kagome smiled happily at the demoness and was about to say more when a panicked voice broke through their peaceful moment, breaking the mood. Everyone looked up in alarm toward the monk racing toward them.

"Kagome, Hoshiko," Miroku panted. "Sango is delivering!"

The four stared at him for a moment before Kagome lunged to her feet. She eyed the monk completely serious now.

"Now?"

"Hai! Kaede is over there already preparing for the birth, she requested you and Hoshiko to come!"

"Me," Hoshiko gawked. She'd never helped anyone deliver a baby before!

"Hai! Sango wants you to be there."

"Come on Hoshi," Kagome called as she took off.

Hoshiko groaned but she consented, shifting Rin to her back and racing after the miko. Kagome wasn't fast enough. Hoshiko scooped up the miko mid-run and made the girl squeak in surprise but before she could retort she was silenced by a glare from the demoness. It was faster this way. It amazed Kagome in a way their demoness friend picked up Rin and herself within seconds and was flying like the wind but as graceful as water over a smooth stone. She could hear the pounding footsteps of her husband and her friend behind them but quickly softening. Hoshiko was obviously faster than the both of them. She was suddenly deposited and Kagome noticed they were before Sango's hut. She rushed in without another word.

Sango lay on a mat on the floor panting lightly. Her knees were bent before her great mountain of a belly like two towers guarding a large castle. The brown eyes immediately found her longtime friends. She smiled happily. But this time, to see the demoness behind the miko, pleased her. She wanted all her best friends to be here with her. She shifted to ignore her discomfort with the small labor pains that lingered in her body like some snake weaving its way through a dense jungle.

"Kagome," she groaned past another wave of pain. "Hoshiko, Rin. I'm so glad."

"Of course we'd come," Kagome scoffed.

"Hai," Rin happily replied.

The sudden absence of the demoness by the two human women made her seek out her friend and she immediately found her within seconds. Who wouldn't notice a yellow kimono against dark brown wood? Sango noticed Hoshiko looked unsure as she remained by the door. But before she could say anything about it the old miko beat her to it.

"Hoshi, have you not delivered a baby before?"

"No," the demoness sheepishly admitted. "I've done any other wound but a birth? No."

"What about with Inuyasha's birth?"

Hoshiko frowned. That was answer enough.

"Come here, child, and learn."

Everyone knew Hoshiko was beyond older than all of them combined but yet, she didn't protest being called a 'child.' She approached the women nervously and knelt at the demon slayer's side as instructed by Kaede. Kagome had taken up the position between Sango's legs and Kaede hovered beyond her right shoulder. The old miko eyed Sango for a moment watching her body carefully. Hoshiko suddenly knew she was about the see this miracle that brought life into the world.

"Are you ready, Sango?"

"Hai," the demon slayer said with a nod.

"When the next pain comes, you know what to do."

Sango nodded again.

The next contraction came only seconds later. Sango moaned as she pushed hard in response to the pain. Hoshi gawked as the woman snatched up her hand and squeezed so tightly her hand turned completely red. Hoshi winced in pain, but she made no move to get away nor did she protest it. Sango breathed for a moment as she felt the cooling breeze drift in from an open window that soothed the small sheen of sweat on her brow. She braced herself for the next wave of pain and again.

"Push!"

Sango squeezed Hoshiko's hand again as she pushed.

For some time this continued with Sango pushing and Hoshiko straining not to yank her hand away from the demon slayer. She needed this comfort or way to relieve the pain she was feeling. By now her hand was turning purple but it didn't matter. She would suffer the pain if it relieved her friends. She flinched again as her hand was squeezed so hard she expected her wrist to snap right from the utter strain it was getting. She eyed the miko's as they peered below and Kagome glanced up at her friend.

"Your almost there, Sango!"

Sango nodded vigorously, panting. She gave another push when commanded and Hoshiko gritted her teeth.

"I swear," Hoshiko growled at her friend as she took a small break. "You are going to break my hand."

Sango had to laugh weakly despite the situation. For a few more minutes this continued until Kagome began to squeal in delight.

"The babe is crowning! One more push! One big push!"

Sango growled lightly for a moment before she pushed to the next great wave of pain. Hoshiko hissed. Her hand was going to be black by the time this was over! Then Sango gave one last groan of pain that faded away with heavy breathing. Seconds later, it was answered by a thin, small cry of a baby. Hoshiko glanced up peer at the newborn child and watched as they cut the cord and moved to attend to clean both the mother and newborn. The miracle was amazing to her in a way; this was the way life was brought into the world. The baby was crying in earnest now earning a small laugh from Kaede as she bathed the babe clean. Kagome attended to the rest. Hoshiko's hand was finally released and she immediately rubbed it trying to ignore the pain and put back feeling into it. Sango placed a hand on her knee regaining her attention.

"Arigato, Hoshiko," she whispered to the demoness.

Hoshiko blushed faintly. She looked around and immediately the heavy scent of blood filled her nose before she saw it. She flinched lightly. There was blood almost everywhere but no one seemed it unusual. She hadn't noticed really past Sango's sweat scent and her hands poor pain. She had to smile faintly. For the first time, she had witnessed a birth, and one of her best friend's babies at that! Suddenly, a pair of hands extended into her vision holding the baby out to Sango, now wrapped in a blanket.

"It's a little girl," Kaede said gently.

Sango immediately cradled the babe to her. She watched as the baby girl rooted around Sango's upper chest and found her fist, sucking lightly but greedily. Hoshiko could see that the demon slayer was conquered by this infant that had caused her so much pain before. The love shone in her tired but sparkling eyes. A desire built up in her own chest. She yearned suddenly for her own child. She wanted to be pregnant, even go through this, to hold her own offspring in her arms. But who would ever mate her? She was a half breed demoness. She would never forget her deepest desire to have her own children and play with them; let them know she loved them always. Just like her own parents had with her. She had always wanted to be a mother but alas, it was not to be other than with Rin.

"Do you want to hold her?"

Hoshiko gaped at her friend for a moment as she was brought back from her thoughts.

"Are you sure? Don't you want to hold her?"

Sango sighed with a smile before extending her arms to the demoness. All the women watched. Hoshiko shakingly reached out and took the little newborn girl from her mother, making a cradle with her arms. The babe scrunched up her face for a moment but suddenly relaxed, drifting off to sleep slightly. Hoshiko stared at the baby. Her skin was a very light tan. A tuft of dark brown hair covered her little head and her eyes, when opening slightly, were found to be a dark blue like her Father. She was so beautiful. Hoshiko rocked the baby and everyone smiled at the demonesses' awestruck expression. Kagome suddenly knew this was only the second baby she'd ever held, besides Inuyasha, but she did it so naturally. So easily. No one noticed when Miroku entered the hut but they did when he knelt by his wife's side.

"Sango, are you well," he asked gently.

"I'm fine," she whispered. "We have a little girl."

Miroku kissed his wife's forehead before observing the demoness holding his child. He smiled faintly. He whispered in his wife's ear.

"I think this is the right idea."

She knew what he was talking about.

"Hai."

Miroku looked at the green haired beauty.

"Hoshiko."

The demoness didn't respond immediately but after a moment or two she looked up to see the smiles of all her friends. Inuyasha had even entered the hut now. The miko's had already removed the afterbirth and Rin had crawled over to look at the baby by now as well. She heard Rin whisper 'she's cute' but what kept her attention were the expressions the new parents were giving her.

"Hai," she asked quietly in question.

"Hoshiko, I was never able to thank you fully for saving my life so many months ago. Not only that, but you saved my child. You didn't even know us and yet were willing to sacrifice what you had to go retrieve the antidote. You suffered a broken leg and poisoning for me and my daughter. I can never repay you for that."

Hoshiko frowned but said nothing, waiting.

"Because of this, we can never thank you enough," Miroku continued for his wife. "So this is why, we've decided to repay you with what little we can."

Everyone stared now. Hoshiko's head tilted in curiosity and wonder. They knew the monk had done that for the dramatic effect, but it worked.

"You saved our daughter's life. Because of that we have decided to name the baby after you. We thought of many names that were similar in meaning and we decided to name her Seina. It means 'Star.' After you. You are her namesake."

Hoshiko just stared emotionlessly for a long moment before tears filled her eyes. Never had she thought she'd be the namesake of a child. It was so overwhelming and shocking that the tears building up in her eyes spilled down her cheeks. But she was smiling so widely her cheeks hurt. Sango and Miroku smiled pleased by her reaction. It honored and pleased her beyond anything they could imagine. The demoness looked back at the child in her arms with a huge smile.

"Seina," she whispered.

**Inuyasha and Hoshiko have bonded and not only that, Sango's baby was born and was even named after Hoshiko in kindness for saving her life! What better gift to have than to become a namesake in Hoshiko's own mind? I apologize for the birth scene and I did the best I could ^^; **

**Enjoy and please review *puppy eyes* **


	57. Springs

Hoshiko tenderly cradled the babe to her bosom with soft hands. This felt so natural to the demoness to cradle the little one in her arms with such gentleness. It was though her body was built for just this. Her body had endured sword tears and claw bites into her flesh but yet the softness still remained despite the scars coating her like bark covers the tree. A fire built inside her chest as she watched the baby yawn with plump pink lips and eye her with sparking dark blue eyes. That fire was the deep desire to be a Mother. To hold her own baby was all she ever wanted but this was enough for now. This was only the second baby she had ever held in all of her years; she thought she'd never be able to hold one with her background. Yet, here she was, cradling Sango's newborn daughter not a week old. She brushed the downy head of the child, the soft spot in her skull reminding her of the babe's vulnerability. Seina curled up against her warm and soft womanly chest as she sucked contentedly with a relaxed expression on her little face.

'Little Seina,' she thought to herself.

For some reason, she felt bound to this child. Perhaps it was the fact she was the babe's namesake or that she adored young children. Or maybe that she desired to be a mother so badly and the fact Sango allowed her to attend to the baby truly pleased her. Still, she was not aware of the true reason. Seina seemed to understand there was something special between them; she always squealed with delight every time she saw Hoshiko. To see the utter excitement and joy written on the baby's face bewildered her beyond reason. Hoshi never could deny her when the baby reached out to her to be held. Seina was always at home in her parents or the demoness's arms. Once, Hoshiko had been holding Seina while helping Kagome gather some herbs when she noticed the demon slayer watching them with tears streaming down her cheeks. Uneasy, the demoness had taken the child to her mother. Sango had smiled weakly when inquired what was wrong but to Hoshi's amazement the answer she got was shocking.

"To see Seina so close to you is unbelievable to me," Sango had said softly. "You and her have a bond like I've never seen before. It shocks me in a way she is always so comfortable and content with you just as she is with me, her mother. I hope you will always be there for my daughter, Hoshiko, because I think she'll need you one day."

Hoshiko had been unnerved for the next day or two. It had frightened her in a way what Sango had said to her; Seina would need her one day? It made her wonder why such a bond had been forged between them anyway. She sighed heavily. She would never understand emotions. Nor would she understand relationships and the bonds they forged.

Sango watched the demoness from the corner of her eye cradling her baby while she cooked the afternoon meal for her family. Seina was very attached to the demoness. She had been fussing all morning and her kids had been very demanding but with true luck, Hoshiko had showed up with Rin inquiring if she could help by watching the kids. She seemed to understand the stress of the newborn baby. Sango had never been so relieved so get some help; Miroku and Inuyasha had gone off to help some villagers attend to village matters. The demon slayer had handed over the crying baby and to everyone's shock, the cries had silenced once she was in Hoshiko's arms. It frightened her in a way; a newborn baby attached to another being other than her parents so closely. As she watched the demoness rock the sleeping baby, she couldn't help but smile faintly. It seemed like Seina would have a 'second Mother.' For some reason, she didn't mind. Like Kagome, Hoshiko had become just like a sister to her. She was family now.

"Sango?"

The demon slayer flushed when she noticed bright blue eyes watching her with amusement. She'd been caught staring.

"Sorry," she replied. "I was just thinking about you and Seina."

Hoshiko's face darkened lightly.

"It's nothing bad. I can't help but think you have become like a second mother to her."

"I think that's not a good thing," Hoshi replied faintly.

"She adores you; why is that a bad thing?"

"It's not bad," Hoshi stumbled over her words. "I'm just saying it seems wrong in a way that she is so attached to me. I mean, you're her mother and I'm not. This is wrong to me in a way but yet it feels right at the same time if you understand."

"Hoshi," Sango scolded playfully. "It's not wrong at all. Noburu was attached to Kagome like she is to you. So it doesn't bother me at all."

Hoshiko raised an eyebrow lightly. Noburu was Sango's and Miroku's only son but for some reason that made some sense; she knew the boy tailed after Kagome at times like a lost dog. Just like yesterday, when they'd been on a walk together and the boy had come skipping up to Kagome asking her to play with him. She smiled lightly. The thought of Noburu following the miko around reminded her of Inuyasha also tailing after her, which he now did quite a bit. Sometimes just not for stories, but for simple conversations.

"It just means she trusts you," Sango continued softly, drawing her attention back. "She obviously adores you. I think you'll be a good guardian to her."

"Perhaps I will," she replied gently. "Or I might teach her to be a sly little thing."

"Who ever said you were sly?"

"Maybe the fact you haven't noticed what is missing."

It took Sango a moment but when she did, she glowered at her demoness friend and chucked a wooden spoon at her friend. Hoshiko snagged it out of the air with a few giggles which were rapidly cut off when another utensil smacked her in the forehead. Sango whistled innocently. Hoshi growled as Sango took back the dagger she'd taken from her earlier. Sometimes, she wondered if demons underestimated human females. They sure were troublesome at times. Hoshiko's ears perked up slightly just to catch the sounds of rapid footsteps tearing toward the open door of the hut. They were going to have company, quickly.

"Sango, you would want to pick up that bowl, right now."

The demon slayer looked confused but picked up so said bowl from the floor. Not a second later, her twin daughters Yuri and Izumi came tumbling in rolling over the exact spot the bowl had been placed. Sango stared at Hoshiko; she sometimes forgot about the demoness's extreme hearing abilities considering how human she acted. And how in the world did the demoness know the twins would roll exactly where the bowl was? Hoshi truly was a strange one sometimes.

"Monster will never catch me," Izumi chanted.

"Never never never," Yuri shouted with confidence.

"Monster," Sango asked with confusion.

A shadow darkened the doorway and everyone looked up to see Rin carrying little Noburu in her arms with a smirk on her face. Hoshiko raised an eyebrow at her daughter.

"I have taken a prisoner!"

"No," the twins cried with fake horror.

"Help me," Noburu yelled.

"We will save you, little brother!"

Just like that, the older girl was gone with the twins racing after her. Hoshiko and Sango glanced at each in confusion before laughing; children would never make sense. Maybe they had thought the hut was safety, who knew. They listened to the squealing of the children outside for a moment.

"The innocence and playfulness of children always bewilder me," Hoshi said to her friend. "Just how happy they can be no matter what is going on."

"They truly are a blessing," Sango replied with a smile. "Motherhood is tough, but it's worth it."

"I bet it is," Hoshiko faintly whispered, mood immediately different.

Sango looked over at her friend who seemed very sad suddenly. The heartbreaking look had returned but Hoshi refused to make eye contact with her as she peered out the window to gaze at the sky silently. The demon slayer didn't need to ask what was on her mind. She knew she wanted to be in love herself and raise her own children but she considered her heritage a barrier towards her dream. Sango wondered who wouldn't want to mate Hoshiko; she was kind, gentle, and fiercely compassionate and loyal. But as she gazed at her friend she noticed the hand that slipped down to her belly and rub her fingers there with slow movements. Hoshi was mourning over the fact she probably wouldn't have a child of her own. Sango thought different; Hoshi would be a mother one day. She decided not to comment, though. She spooned the hot stew into bowls.

"Kids," she called outside. "Dinner!"

Hoshiko continued so stare out the window ignoring the sounds of the children come in and the low talking. No one spoke to her which she was grateful for. She was lost in her thoughts that seemed so burdening and hard for her. She mulled over Sango's words with sorrow; Motherhood is tough, but it's worth it. She knew that, because of her sweet pup Rin and the love she had for her daughter. Rin was everything she had wanted in a child. It burdened her though Rin would be the only one she would ever have. She would never conceive and bear her own child from her own flesh and blood. Her hand pressed lightly against her flat stomach that would never grow round with a child that she and her mate had created together. She didn't even have a mate, so that dream was far reality. She always worried in a way her deepest desire to become a mate to a demon she loved and the mother to their children would never come true. Could she truly have her own offspring one day, despite her heritage? She wanted so badly to be loved and have a family. She sighed heavily before glancing at the babe in her arms. The babe curled up tighter against her and placed her little hand right between her breasts though seeking the strong heartbeat of her protector. Hoshi found herself kissing the top of the little girl's head and a faint smile appeared on those plump cheeks. It made Hoshiko smile sweetly at the babe, forgetting her negative thoughts for a split second.

'_Life is the miracle beyond anything I can imagine,' _her inner demon whispered.

'_It is the sole purpose of all things. A newborn child is the start of a whole new world.'_

'_All souls have a purpose, no matter how small. Perhaps our descendants will accomplish something marvelous.'_

'_Shinobu,' _Hoshiko responded faintly using her demons true name. _'I doubt I will have children of my own.'_

'_Do not believe the lie our past has wrought. Our womb will carry our future offspring with pride.'_

'_Hai, a full blooded demon will create a child with me, a half breed demoness. I surely wonder why when they have a selection of pure breeds,' _she bitterly growled.

Her inner demon was slow to answer.

'_I know the possibility seems low,' _Shinobu, her inner demon, whispered. _'We have been led to believe our heritage puts fault into the future. The blood that runs through our veins is deemed weak and burdening. Yet, can you not see who we really are? If we were weak we would be long dead and if we were burdened our shoulders would sag low. We hold ourselves with pride, power, and bravery. How could a demon not want that when our heart is strong and our soul pure? Sesshomaru sees it in us and you know he has chosen you as a worthy mate the day he kissed you on that snowy balcony. When will you realize your potential and the beauty of who you are? _

With that, her inner demon faded away and left her gaping in shock to those words. She knew this already but yet, she let her negativity get in the way again. Would this be reality to have her own offspring one day and with the great Lord of the West no less? Before she noticed what she was doing her other hand dropped to cup her belly with awe for the third time that day. Would she truly carry a pup in her womb? Could Sesshomaru love her like she dreamed and let her bear his heir's to the West? She had never truly considered the weight of her consenting to let Sesshomaru court her until now. He deemed her a worthy mate? She bit her lip at that thought. She was a half breed! Hoshi suddenly remembered when Inu No Taisho and Izayoi would leap upon her like wolves when she considered her heritage a burden and quickly tarnished that idea. She wasn't a lady from a high house! Her Mother and Father were powerful demons and probably were considered such royalty. Another thrown down to the ground. Was her inner demon right? Did she truly have the potential to be a worthy mate and mother of a demon's children? That demon being Sesshomaru.

So lost in her thoughts it was a shock when the squealing of children brought her back to the present and her hand fell limply to her side. Rin made her way over to her as Sango's children raced outside shouting.

"Momma, you okay?"

"Of course sweetheart," Hoshiko cooed softly, embracing the child to her. "I'm just pondering some things."

Rin smiled and hugged her back.

"What are you thinking about Momma?"

"Motherhood."

"Why?"

"Little Seina can make my thoughts go wild," Hoshiko laughed softly. "She makes me think of many things."

Rin kissed the baby's cheek.

"She's too cute," Rin said happily, not commenting on her mother's words.

Hoshiko felt better already. Her inner demon's words had been a small comfort and her pup's warm presence immediately destroyed the dark thoughts she had. But she couldn't help but wonder, would she become the Lady of the West and bear the heir's to the West? Sesshomaru _was _courting _her. _She truly never realized the weight of what she had decided that night on the balcony. Rin cuddled up against her side.

"Auntie Kagome, auntie Kagome!"

Hoshi looked up to see the twins pulling said miko into the hut. She smiled at her.

"Greetings, Kagome."

"Hey, Hoshi."

"What brings you here," the demoness asked.

"Well, to retrieve Sango for our girl's night."

"Ah. Sango, would you like me to watch the kids?"

"Actually," Kagome answered softly. "I would like you to come with us."

Hoshi blinked at her friend for a moment.

"I wouldn't want to intrude," Hoshi mumbled.

"You are my friend, Hoshiko," Kagome declared. "In fact, a sister to me, just like Sango. So I don't ever want to hear you say you'll intrude on anything."

Hoshi just shook her head in amusement.

"Well, would you like to come? Me and Sango planned to go to the hot springs to relax, talk, and bathe. We'd like it if you'd join us Hoshiko."

There was a silence. The women watched Hoshiko clench her jaw and work it for a moment as she seemed to consider this. The fact they wished for her to join them at the hot springs was a bit hard for her but she forced herself to think about it. Sango wondered if she would reject the offer, just like she had months before, but then they hadn't known why. Now they did. She knew Hoshiko had grown quite secretive about her body and it would be a hard trail to get over. Kagome seemed to notice the same thing.

"You don't have to, Hoshiko," Kagome said softly. "We understand."

"I'll come," Hoshiko declared suddenly with determination.

"What?"

"I said I'll come."

"Are you sure, Hoshiko," Sango asked carefully. "We don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"My friends," the demon growled. "You treat me though I am breakable. I'm cracked if anything. Besides, I need to quit being this evasive and secretive person; I want to be myself again and this helps me. So don't worry about it. Anyway, I'd like to spend time with you guys."

The two human women smiled at her answer and just as one of them was about to respond, Miroku wandered in with Inuyasha close on his heels. The two males observed the suddenly excited human women and the nervous but determined demoness in the corner. Rin looked like she was about to jump up and dance in joy. The monk turned to his wife.

"What's going on?"

"We're just going to the hot springs," Sango replied.

Excitement sparked in the monk's eyes.

"Keh, whatever," Inuyasha grumbled, tucking his hands into his sleeves.

"You're watching the kids though, honey," Sango continued to say to her husband.

Kagome swore she saw disappointment flash in his eyes. Lecherous monk; he truly was a perverted one. Sango wandered into the back to gather their things and Hoshiko surrendered the sleeping baby to her Father. Miroku was more than happy to accept his newborn daughter. He observed the solemn demoness watching the baby with kind eyes as she lay in his arms peacefully dozing. Sango wandered back into the room carrying a new clean outfit.

"We'll be gone for some time so don't wait up for me," she declared.

"Fine," the monk answered.

Sango leaned over to give Seina a kiss but midkiss of the babe's forehead Hoshiko heard a sharp inhale of breath. It made her wonder what happened but the curiosity was quickly answered. She winced as a resounding smack echoed through the hut. Miroku rubbed his now red cheek. The demon slayer was giving him a nasty glare that made everyone wince. It looked like she was planning to murder him with her eyes.

"Hentai," she hissed.

He merely laughed in return. Kagome sighed and moved toward the entrance of the hut.

"Let's go."

"May Rin come," Hoshiko asked.

"Of course."

Within moments the three women left with Rin on their heels. Miroku gazed after his wife for a moment watching her rump disappear from his gaze before hunting down the stew she'd left cooking on the fire. He was starving. Inuyasha winced as the twins began to tug on his arms asking if they could play with his ears. Oh, he was going to kill something! He hated it when people played with his ears! He sighed heavily. Oh, the torture he endured.

"I can't wait to show you our favorite spot at the hot springs," Kagome squealed.

"Finally, some girl talk," Sango sighed happily.

Hoshiko was silent. Her eyes stared at the trees as she walked by her friends. The fact she was going to bathe with her friends and spend time gossiping flashed her back in time when she and Izayoi would do that. It truly was time for just them. She clearly remembered the conversations they'd had and the laughs the two of them had shared. She truly missed the human woman. She wanted to sigh heavily but choked it back. But what she truly feared was the full exposure of her body that was covered in old wounds. It was like memories she didn't wish to remember. She shook her head.

"You okay, Hoshi?"

She glanced into the worried eyes of her miko friend.

"Hai. I will be right back; I have to retrieve some things from the hut."

"Are you sure?"

"Hai."

"Okay."

Hoshiko turned on her heel and toward the direction of her hut; Rin worried about it. Would her Mother come back? She glanced up at the older women and could tell the same thought was in their heads but they didn't comment. She knew this was hard for Hoshi to go through but would she keep her word this time or shy away, like the first time? She was worried about her Mother. How long would it take for her to heal? They continued down the trail to the hot springs. Rin decided to speak up, because the silence was honestly getting to her. She wanted this to be pleasant.

"Do you think Momma's okay?"

She ignored the worried glances.

"I bet she's fine," Kagome answered after a moment. "I just think it's hard for her to suddenly drop the barriers she has put up around herself."

"I want her to be happy," Rin whimpered.

"Rin, you've made her happy. She has probably never realized it but she needs you in her life. You are the reason she is healing now; Kaede told us that is probably why she is acting stronger. She has you now."

Rin gazed at them for a moment. Could it be true, Hoshiko needed her? To think about it, Hoshi did seem more different as time passed. Did she truly have that much of an impact on the demoness? Determination overtook the surprise and she immediately made herself a promise. She would never leave her momma alone! She would help her endure the pain of whatever she needed help with. The two women could see the look in the little girl's eyes and smiled faintly at each other. They walked silently for a few more minutes before finally arriving to the large steaming hot spring. She inhaled deeply of the air.

"It smells pretty here," Rin said softly.

Her companions agreed. Within moments, they had stripped of their clothing and left them neatly folded by the nearby tree. It was heavenly when they slipped into the water feeling the bubbles churn around their aching bodies soothing them of stress and weariness. It felt good to be clean, too. Rin ducked her head a few times under the hot water and giggling when her fingers went crinkled. Sango gazed up at the darkening sky with contentment.

"Oh, this feels so nice," Kagome sighed happily from her spot.

"It's been awhile since I've been allowed to relax like this," Sango returned.

"Hai, it does seem that way doesn't it," Hoshiko replied softly.

Everyone's shocked eyes went toward the demoness, who stood at the edge still in her kimono clutching two kimono's to her chest. She looked nervous. What amazed them was she truly had come. Her body shifted side to side with hard emotions swaying in her limbs. In a way, no one could blame her; it had been years probably since she had bathed with anyone. Rin moved until she was at her mother's feet and reached out, touching the demoness's ankle. Hoshiko immediately looked at her pup. The little girl smiled comfortingly in return. As Hoshiko gazed into those warm chocolate brown eyes it made the nervousness fade away until it was almost nothing; what did she have to be afraid of? She was okay, she was safe here. She knelt down to clasp her pup's hand gently.

"Arigato," she whispered lowly.

Rin eye's widened at the emotion in her mother's eyes. Hoshi knew she understood though. Rin altered her life to such a degree she was no longer the person she had been the day they met. She was returning to herself. The demoness stood up and ignoring her friend's gazes, went over the shadows to drop off her things. She had to do this; she wasn't going to shy away again. These were her best friends and her pup! With shaky hands she stripped of her kimono and watched it pool at her feet. She suddenly had the urge to pull back on her clothing and leave without a word, but she forced it to the back of her mind. She would not run away! Her hair was pulled up into a bun with chopsticks. She began to walk back to her friends but she stopped dead for a moment, hesitating. What would they say when they saw her body? Her talons scrapped softly over the scarred flesh. She suddenly remembered what Kagome had said to her once.

"We won't judge you by what we see, but we will judge by the heart," she had said.

With that in mind, Hoshiko raised her head up and walked toward the spring with her head held up high. She was brave and determined. She had nothing to fear anymore. The grass tickled her feet softly as she walked toward the spring like a quiet mouse.

Sango looked up to see her friend walking toward the spring completely bare to the world just like them. She couldn't help but stare. She had told herself she wouldn't but she couldn't look away; she wasn't thinking anything perverted. Hoshiko's body was perfect, the image of a gorgeous woman. Her body was curved in all the right spaces and delicate looking, but she saw muscle rippling in her limbs. She looked so soft but yet held such power in her body. She was the image of a goddess in her opinion and she couldn't help but feel a slight pang of jealously at her friend's body. She barely even noticed the scars coating the pale flesh. She was beautiful without trying. Hoshiko hesitated for a moment at the edge and slowly submerged herself in the hot springs, almost moaning in pleasure at the sudden relief her body had as it relaxed in the hot water. She sighed happily, ignoring the gazes she was getting.

"You are right, Kagome," Hoshiko said softly. "This feels nice."

The miko giggled.

"I told you."

"I thought you wouldn't come," Sango said softly making Hoshiko's eyes reopen with curiosity.

"Did you think I wouldn't keep my word?"

"No. You just were very shy and nervous."

Hoshiko just sighed in response.

"Momma," Rin suddenly spoke up. "I don't get why you are shy with your body. You are really beautiful."

Hoshiko just blinked in response to her pup's comment. She barely realized that their two other companions mentally agreed with her. But it was still surprising Rin was the one to point this out; she had guts, that was for sure.

"An odd compliment," the demoness finally answered as she gazed at her pup. "But thank you pup, nevertheless."

"She is serious you know," Kagome said speaking up. "And I agree with her. You got a gorgeous body and I wish I looked that good."

"I agree with both of them," Sango added cheerfully.

Hoshiko flushed in the cheeks before glowering at her friends.

"I think it's weird you guys are complimenting my body," Hoshiko said darkly. "It's like saying "Hey Kagome, you got nice big boobs!" It's weird."

Kagome just laughed. "Cmon, you got bigger boobs than me! Plus, they are more round than mine."

There was a small silence.

"You guys disturb me," Hoshiko groaned rubbing a hand down her face in embarrassment and trying to avoid blushing.

Everyone began to laugh to Hoshiko's extreme embarrassment. It obviously had been awhile since she had heard such things. Finally, the demoness allowed herself a small smile. Humans sure were interesting at times.

"Your perfect, Momma" Rin announced happily.

"Not truly little one. You didn't see the flaws," she replied softly as she raised an arm pointing off scars with a talon. Kagome counted 27 scars on her left arm.

"Still."

The demoness finally looked completely amused and rolled her eyes. Kagome growled playfully at her and before Hoshiko could react with surprise, she got a face full of water. It was the second time she'd been outdone by a human today! She stared in disbelief at the miko. Kagome just smirked at her. Hoshiko grumbled but let it slide; instead wanting to keep most of her body unexposed more than she had to today. She still felt somewhat uncomfortable. The women could tell. It must be harder than they had originally thought. Rin slid over to sit by her Mother.

"Sango? Hoshiko?"

"Hai?"

Hoshiko remained silent but raised an eyebrow at the miko. Kagome shifted uneasily for a moment.

"I have been thinking about something quite a bit and I wanted to talk it out with you guys before I actually do something about it."

"Really," the demon slayer asked. "What is it?"

"The thing is, I don't want Inuyasha to find out yet. Don't tell him!"

"Of course we won't."

"You have my word of secrecy," Hoshiko growled in response.

The miko eyed her two best friends for a moment and the young girl before relenting at last. Kagome sighed heavily and began.

"I've been thinking a lot about my marriage to Inuyasha," she whispered.

Hoshiko immediately grew concerned.

"Has Inuyasha harmed you," Sango growled angrily, looking ready to go hunt down a certain hanyou.

"No! Sango, he hasn't done anything wrong."

Sango forced herself to relax again. Hoshiko eyed the demon slayer for a moment with a raised eyebrow; the bonds here were strong. Kagome continued.

"No, I've just been thinking about what's missing in our marriage. I want to have a family."

"You want to have a baby," Hoshiko flatly stated.

"Hai."

Sango's eyes gleamed in excitement.

"Are you serious? Kagome, that's great!"

"I'm glad you think so. I think I'm ready to be a mom. I want to start a family with my husband."

Sango and Rin squealed with delight. They could imagine the little dog-eared kids running around so easily; they'd be so cute! That was when Kagome noticed Hoshiko's emotionless expression as she stared at the sky. Kagome was worried; did Hoshi not agree?

"Hoshi? What do you think?"

Hoshi slowly lowered her gaze to look at her miko friend.

"I think it's great," she replied softly. "I'm happy for you. I just think you should tell Inuyasha."

"We have discussed it before but we just haven't tried yet," Kagome answered with a small blush.

Hoshiko faintly smiled in response.

"That's it," Sango declared. "You have to talk to your husband about it."

"I will," Kagome giggled.

"Being a mom is the best thing in the world," Sango sighed happily.

"I bet!"

"You will be a great Mom, Kagome," Hoshi said softly.

"So will you."

Hoshiko frowned a bit at that. Kagome suddenly felt bad; she'd hit a nerve.

"My Momma is a great Momma," Rin said, seeming to catch the tension in the air. "She takes care of me and she loves me. She plays with me. I love my Momma because she is the best Momma I could ever ask for!"

"She really is a great Momma," Sango agreed.

Hoshiko responded with a blush and wide smile at her friends and pup. Rin embraced the demoness from the side and smiled when an arm wrapped around her shoulders bringing her into a tighter hug.

"I love you, Momma."

"I love you too, little Rin," Hoshi cooed softly.

Kagome smiled at them and catching the demonesses eye, Hoshiko smiled at her kindly.

"Hoshiko," Kagome said. "I know one day you'll be a momma to your own kids and I bet you'll be the best momma in the whole world to them. I know it will happen because you are an amazing demoness anyone would be lucky to have. You will one day hold your own pup in your arms. I know it!"

Hoshiko smiled even wider at that comment and whispered, "Arigato, Kagome."

"Trust me, Hoshiko," Sango commented. "Kagome is right. You will be a mother one day!"

"I hope so," Hoshiko agreed softly.

Kagome sighed happily and leaned back against the warm rocks, her dark hair spilling over her shoulder. Her eyes went to the now twilight sky.

"I'm so excited for the big market in a week's time," the miko said. "I really need to buy some new things."

"So am I! I've wanted to get some more supplies for home life. My kids like to get into stuff," Sango giggled.

"I can't wait to go see the pretty kimono's and jewelry," Rin squealed. "It's so much fun with all the games too!"

"Interesting," Hoshiko muttered.

The girls looked at the demoness who looked confused but interested. They realized Hoshiko had never gone before and probably was confused by this whole concept of a large market perhaps. Maybe she'd never even ventured into a village until she'd met Rin.

"Hoshiko, haven't you gone to any big market," Sango asked.

The demoness shook her head replying, "No."

"Oh Momma! It's so much fun!"

"It really is," Kagome continued for her daughter. "They sell almost everything there; dishes, clothing, tools, anything! There are even games and entertainment. It really it an exciting place!"

"We have to take Momma!"

"Would you like to go with us, Hoshi?"

Hoshiko opened her mouth to respond to Kagome when a thought registered to her. She paled in realization.

"Kagome, when is this big market," she asked, suddenly stressed.

"In a week's time."

'Crap,' Hoshiko cursed to herself.

Sesshomaru was leaving right before the market, she knew that. She sighed heavily as she pinched in nose in frustration at that. Oh, how ironic this 'big market' had to be right after she wished to leave with the Western Lord. Rin would be so disappointed if she went without her. She looked at her pup with sad eyes. She wanted to go, but she had the feeling Sesshomaru needed her more at this time.

"Rin, I am unsure if I can go," Hoshiko began, rubbing the back of her neck.

"What," Rin cried.

"Don't think we won't take no for an answer just because you're a demon," Sango playfully threatened, but serious at the same time.

"No, it's just that I have made some plans prior."

"What plans?"

"Well, actually," Hoshiko began with a nervous laugh. "I was wondering, Kagome, if you could do me a favor?"

"Hai?"

"I've been meaning to ask you but with all the things happening I haven't had the opportunity to do so yet. So, I was wondering if you could watch Rin for me for at least a month at the most."

"What," Rin cried again. "Why!"

"Hai, I think we do deserve to know why," Sango inquired with curiosity.

Hoshiko frowned for a moment before sighing heavily. It was now or never.

"Sesshomaru has asked me to accompany him to the Northern lands to help deal with a problem with a demon clan that is threatening not only the North but the West as well," she explained slowly. "So I wish to go assist him."

There was a small silence.

"Sesshomaru _asked _you to _accompany _him?"

"Hai, Kagome. And I wish to go. So I need you to watch Rin for me, because it's too dangerous for her to go."

"For some reason," Sango prompted. "I feel like there is more to it than that."

"Not at all," Hoshiko fumbled over her words, feeling a light blush dust over her cheeks. Everyone immediately noticed but Rin grinned; she knew why.

"That's a big lie. Is there something going on between you and Sesshomaru?"

The women gasped as Hoshiko turned a dark pink in the cheeks and looked away in embarrassment. That was enough answer for them.

"Hoshiko!"

The demoness mumbled something.

"What," Kagome asked.

"I said," Hoshiko repeated, slightly irritated but mainly embarrassed. "That Sesshomaru and I are courting."

There was a small silence in response; Hoshiko felt heat creep up the back of her neck. Did they think it was a bad thing?

"Oh my god," they both shrieked.

Hoshiko and Rin jumped in response to the sudden shouts.

"You and Sesshomaru are courting," Sango gasped.

"I think I said that."

"When did that happen!"

"He asked me if he could court me while we were at the Western land palace and I agreed. We've been courting since."

"That is so cute," Kagome gushed.

"I think it's weird. Of all people, Sesshomaru," Sango remarked with amusement.

"True."

"Just because he acts emotionless doesn't mean he doesn't have a heart," Hoshiko said gently.

"Oh you have to tell us the details," Kagome squealed. "Have you two kissed yet?"

"Hai, they have," Rin declared before Hoshiko could answer. "She told me!"

"Rin," Hoshiko hissed in embarrassment, blushing hotly.

"You knew Rin," Sango asked.

"Hai I did!"

"How could you not tell us," Kagome teased lightly jabbing a finger at Hoshi.

"I was rather getting used to the idea of us courting still," the demoness muttered.

"But we have to know; is he a good kisser?"

Hoshiko coughed in embarrassment.

"Hai he is," she muttered but no one missed the loving look appear in her eyes. "He is a really good kisser; I feel like I'm in heaven when he kisses me."

"Oh my god," Kagome laughed.

"Shut up," Hoshiko muttered but with a teasing tone.

"So he wants you to go with him because he doesn't only want you to go help him defend the Western Lands he wants you to simply be there with him."

"Hai," Hoshiko answered quietly.

"I'll watch Rin for you," Kagome agreed with a smirk. "If she's okay with that. I think you and Sesshomaru deserve some time together!"

Hoshiko ignored the suggested prompting and looked at her pup.

"Is that okay, little one?"

Rin grinned at her and nodded, giving her a hug.

"I promise I'll return as soon as I can," Hoshiko promised her pup. "And I'm sorry I can't go the market with you."

"It's okay Momma! Just spend time with Papa."

Hoshiko just rolled her eyes suppressing a groan. Her, too? Everyone began to laugh in response.

"Oh, guys," Hoshiko suddenly said.

"What?"

"Don't tell anyone else about this, okay?"

The women smirked and with heavenly sighs, everyone sank into the hot water. Hoshiko gazed up at the starry sky.

'Sesshomaru will be pleased,' she thought with joy.

**I'm sorry this took me so long! My laptop got some virus so it took me some time to wipe my laptop after removing everything important. Ooh, women's gossip and the talk of Motherhood! Oh, looks like Hoshiko is going with Sesshomaru after all! Haha, anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter and pretty please review and enjoy! Cyber cookies to those who review *puppy eyes* **


	58. Departure

The day had finally come that Hoshiko had both eagerly awaited for and dreaded with every inch of her being; she was leaving with Sesshomaru. She shivered lightly. It filled her inner core with delight to know she would be spending time with the great Lord of the West, her lover no less, and would face this upcoming trail by his side. They would be together, just them, for a rare time. They would fight side by side as a team to conquer a threat to the Western Lands and that pleased her to know her vow to protect the lands would be kept. She had looked forward to this for many days, truly. But with upsides, there always has to be a downside she reasoned. Why could there never be a time when there was only joy and no heartache? She shook her head lightly at that thought. She would be leaving Rin, her beloved pup, behind. It was a dark shadow lurking behind the bright glow of excitement to know she would be leaving her little Rin for some time. Her heart ached lightly at the thought she wouldn't hear the child's laughter nor would she see her delighted smile. Not only that, she'd be leaving her friends behind. It was like she was leaving her family for a long journey, which was true in some sense. She sighed heavily. She would honestly miss little Rin the most. She could get through this after all; she had wandered alone for 2 centuries after Inu No Taisho's death no matter the pain she'd been in so this would be a breeze compared to her earlier experience. A faint smile crossed her lips. All the same, she felt this was right; she had to go with Sesshomaru for now. She belonged at his side. No matter the pain she would have at leaving her family behind. Including Rin.

Her hands, gleaming with a faint silver glow, plucked several kimonos and yukatas down from the shelf. She wondered which ones she should bring and upon that thought, placed a few of her plainer ones into another bag. She should probably bring her finer ones. Sesshomaru would expect no less; Sakura and Minoru, despite being his servants, dressed finely and properly. She wouldn't want to shame him in any regard and upon thinking about it; Father had always ensured she was dressed finely. She sighed heavily as she examined each one of her pieces of clothing, carefully dropping them into the correct place, either to go or to stay.

'_I feel so feminine right now_,' she thought, amused. '_I'm losing my boyish touch; I never cared for my outfits, no less my appearance.'_

Hoshi was grateful that her companions had given her a large saddle bag considering how much she had to bring with her but yet, managed to keep her burden light. She sighed heavily for the third time upon inspecting the rest of her room. Her cot had been neatly made, the windows covered with blankets, and the floor swept and cleaned; she had no doubt dust would cover almost everything when she returned. She picked up several other belongings and put them into the proper place. Making sure everything else was to her satisfaction in her room, she picked up her belongings. She didn't need to spend any more time here. It was time to go now. Still, her heart felt a bit heavy at leaving this familiar place with her beloved family. At that moment, her ears registered footsteps walking toward her door with a few heavy sniffles; the scent of tears assaulted her senses.

'_Oh no,' _she groaned to herself.

"Momma?"

Hoshiko paused to turn to look at Rin. The young girl stood now in the doorway looking absolutely miserable with tears running down her flushed cheeks. It appeared her pup wasn't taking her leave easily. The demoness immediately dropped her things and made her way around her cot toward her pup. Hoshi couldn't bear it if her pup was crying. Though it hurt her too, she knew this separation would be only temporary. A mental sigh ran through her head; her moods kept going up and down today. Rin hurried toward her and embraced the demoness as tightly as she could. Up close she could smell fresh tears but it cloaked the child like a veil, obviously saying she had been crying for a while. Her heart went out to her pup with yearning and love. Her arms went around Rin and she dropped a light kiss onto the silky black hair, rocking her lightly side to side. Rin clung to her tighter, a light sob shaking her tiny frame.

"Rin," she whispered, tightening her grip on the child. Oh, she wished her pup wouldn't cry!

"I'm going to miss you," the little girl whimpered.

"I will miss you too, Rin. I will think of you every day."

"Do you have to go?"

Hoshiko pursued her lips. Leave it to her pup to go directly to the point.

"Hai, Rin," she answered tapping her pup lightly on the nose. "Your Papa needs me to help him to restrain the clan who are rebelling against his power and the Northern Lord. Once that is done, I will come back as fast as my feet will carry me. I promise."

"But Papa is strong."

"He is," Hoshiko returned, fumbling lightly with her words. "But I think he just needs my help this once. Besides, I did make a promise to protect the Western lands at all costs and here is another chance I have to do so."

"Oh," Rin whimpered.

"I think he wants me for himself, too," she whispered to her pup.

Rin faintly smiled before burying her face into the soft curve of her neck, sniffling lightly. Hoshiko kissed her little cheek. Oh, she couldn't bear to leave little Rin and wished with all her heart the little one could come with her. She didn't want to separate from her beloved pup but at the same time, it had to be. Rin nuzzled her throat lightly. Her hands gently massaged the tense muscles in the child's back and felt the body leaning against hers sag lightly in small relief, but the stress didn't leave. She sighed heavily and breathed deeply in to calm her nerves. The sweet smell of her pup assaulted her nose with the faint smell of herb, sweat, but the heavy scent of rain and sunflowers most of all. Oh, she truly didn't want to leave Rin behind.

"Momma," she whispered. "Why can't I come with you?"

Hoshi cursed herself; of course Rin would ask that a moment after she had thought of it!

"Sweetheart, you will be in constant danger. I couldn't bear to put you in harm's way and besides, I think you will have fun with Aunt Kagome and Uncle Inuyasha more than with us boring adults. You will have fun here and be safe."

"I want to come with you and Papa!"

"I wish you could, but we can't."

Rin trembled against her, but didn't protest it. Her arms tightened around her mother's neck so tightly Hoshi had to squirm a bit to get comfortable but once she was, returned her pup's fierce embrace. For several moments they simply clung to each other. Finally, Rin pulled away wiping at her eyes. Hoshi tucked some of her black hair behind her ear and nuzzled her pup's nose, earning a small smile from her pup. She smiled back. Rin's smile grew wider.

"I won't let us be separated for long," Hoshi promised.

Rin nodded with a happy but sad smile. It looked like Rin would accept it, despite how much she didn't want to. But something didn't feel right around her pup's aura. Hoshiko stood up to her full height and wandered back over to her cot to grab her bag, deciding to ignore it. Rin glanced around the room quietly and when her mother returned to her side, they wandered out the door into the main room and out the door. The demoness reached out to gather her pup's hand in her own. She didn't want the child to cry again if possible and besides, it would sooth some of the nerves they were both feeling about being separated. Her pup seemed to eagerly clutch at her hand and cling to it, as though it would anchor her there and never let her leave. They walked in silence for a few moments the gravel beneath their feet crunching as they walked toward the Northern part of the village to meet up with Sesshomaru and the others. The aura around Rin began to grow more stressed with each step. What was the child thinking about? Hoshi glanced up as a bird tweeted shrilly in the trees.

"Momma," Rin asked quietly, as the bird flew away.

"Hai?"

"Why is it safe for you and not me?"

"I am a demoness, little one. I have abilities you don't. You are human and can't stand up closely to a demon without proper training. I won't have you in harm's way," she repeated the last line.

"You won't die," Rin all but whispered.

The hand around hers slackened; Hoshi stopped dead and stared down blankly at her, as if she had lost her voice. Rin forced herself to meet the gaze of the utterly stunned demoness with a trembling lip. Was it bad she thought this? Did she offend her or say something wrong? To her surprise, the demoness breathed in deeply with her eyes fluttering closed for a moment. Her lips moved wordlessly. Rin tried not to cry.

"Rin, do you truly think I will die," she asked softly.

The child bit her lip.

"No, but I'm scared for you," she whimpered out.

Those startling sky blues reopened at the tremble she heard in Rin's voice and looked at her with worry, pain, and sorrow. Rin trembled at the emotion burning in her eyes. To her surprise, the demoness knelt down and pulled her pup to face her with a gentle look appearing in her expression. As her Momma stared into her own tearing up eyes she swore she felt her heart crack in pain and realized, this was what she was afraid of. Hoshi never returning; the demoness dying in battle drenched in her own blood. She frowned deeply and avoided Hoshi's eyes for a moment, but a hand coaxed her head back up until her eyes met her Mother's.

"Dear little Rin," Hoshiko murmured gently. "Do you think I would have lived this long if I was weak?"

Rin felt very shameful in that moment.

"I'm sorry, Momma," she sobbed.

"Rin, I promise you. I will not die. I will fight with all my strength and return to you as fast as my feet will carry me to you. I won't let anything stand in my way to return to you, not even the face of death or hell. Do you understand? I promise."

Rin hugged her Mother tightly sobbing. How could she have ever thought Hoshi would die? She felt the demoness embrace her tightly to her before rocking her side to side as before. She had never known it would be this hard to let go. She sighed heavily and broke away from the demoness, wiping her eyes. Hoshi gently cupped her face.

"Are you okay, Rin," she asked with Motherly concern, a frown marring her features.

"I will be," she admitted with a soft smile. "Just return home soon."

Hoshi smiled in response before standing back up, holding out her hand to her. Rin took it.

"I will," Hoshi answered as they continued on their way.

The demoness gazed at her pup's face the rest of the way as they walked in silence; she had not known Rin was that worried about this. It was good to know Rin had told her before she had left. What would she have said when she had returned to learn how distressed Rin had been but not said anything to her? Her eyes closed for a moment. She would have been upset at herself for it. It had taken her twice to assure Rin of her return but it was worth it to know her pup would not lose hope nor joy. Rin suddenly began to skip lightly at her side making her smile; her pup was going to be okay.

"Where is she," Jaken demanded.

Kagome sighed heavily. The little demon was growing irritating with his demanding of Hoshiko; he kept complaining they would have been long gone by now, she wasn't needed on this journey, yada yada yada. She wondered why Sesshomaru hadn't done anything about his yapping. Or even, why did he keep Jaken in his service? She would never understand that. Her eyes sought out over the village and still saw no green hair. Her eyes met the equally curious and somewhat worried gaze of the demon slayer.

"Where is she," Sango mouthed to her.

"I don't know," she mouthed back.

Sango's forehead furrowed.

"Should we go look for her?"

"It might be best if we wait."

The demon slayer pursued her lips in thought but said nothing in return, especially when Seina began to fuss. She had to roll her eyes at that. Seina was the fussiest baby she had met so far. She wondered how her own would be and immediately squished that thought for now, especially when she heard her mate approach. Inuyasha growled right by her ear, sounding downright irritated.

"Is she leaving with the bastard or not," he complained.

"Inuyasha," she chastised gently.

"What, he is a bastard," he huffed.

"Shh!"

They both glanced over at the demon lord, who was ignoring them, though he probably had heard Inuyasha clearly. His two servants, Minoru and Sakura, were farther on down the road with An-Un.

"It's a wonder that he doesn't kill you," she huffed back.

"Keh, he can't do nothing!"

"Inuyasha!"

"The half breed's words are meaningless," Sesshomaru drawled, bored but suddenly focused on them. "I wonder how we are of blood."

"You Bastard!"

Kagome sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of her nose. Despite the fact they didn't try to kill each other anymore, they still bullied each other at each opportunity. It was like an eternal sibling war. Erase that, it was true; it was a forever rivalry, no matter the alliance and low respect they had for each other. Seina suddenly squealed with delight and Sango looked up in response, catching a glimpse of both dark and green hair.

"Hoshiko! Rin! There you two are!"

"Sorry," Hoshiko apologized as she approached with Rin. "I had to deal with some matters."

One glance at his pup, Sesshomaru knew. Her eyes were still watery and light pink from crying. He noticed the demon slayer and miko also notice, exchanging worried glances, but not saying anything about it. Wise choice. The Western Lord eyed his demoness with cold favor; she had dressed beautifully today in one of her finer kimono's. Suddenly, his golden gaze met her kind blue eyes. She smiled gently at him and he realized he had been caught gazing at her but he simply raised an eyebrow in response.

"Are we ready to depart," she asked him.

He gave a slight nod. He honestly was eager to be gone.

"Can I have a moment to say goodbye?"

"Hn."

Hoshiko turned to her human friends and embraced them, murmuring soft goodbyes and exchanges. Sango smiled when the demoness kissed the babe's forehead goodbye, immediately ceasing the newborn's whimpers. She was about to move on to Inuyasha when the miko grabbed her arm fiercely, pulling Hoshiko to her side closely. She did not protest. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow sharply at what was exchanged.

"Tell us what happens, you hear," Kagome almost growled.

"About what exactly," Hoshiko returned dryly.

"You know exactly what! We want to know the details about how your relationship with Sesshomaru goes, especially the juicy ones!"

"Maybe," Hoshi all but groaned.

Sesshomaru was a bit surprised; she had told them? He wasn't pleased much by this but accepted it all the same. They would have found out anyways. She gave Inuyasha and Miroku one armed hugs which were returned kindly. Miroku luckily kept his hands to himself or he probably would have lost that hand. No one touched his demoness. He heard footsteps approaching him and looked down to see his pup gazing up at him with big brown eyes.

"Papa?"

He knelt down to her.

"I'll miss you Papa," she whispered to him.

He rested his hand gently on her shoulder.

"We will return soon," he said to her.

"Okay," she whispered. "Hurry home."

He just inclined his head in response to that.

"I wish I could come."

"You must stay safe. The hanyou and miko will protect you."

"I know," she whispered. "But Papa? Will you make Rin a promise?"

"Name it."

"Take care of Momma."

He was a bit surprised but nodded nevertheless. He would never let harm come to his demoness, let alone never take care of her. He saw the sad but faint happy smile trail across his pup's face and knew this 'promise' meant a lot to her; he wouldn't break it. He heard the demoness walk their way. As he watched Hoshiko approach them with slow but graceful movements he knew this would be altering to their relationship. Forever. As he rose, Hoshi sighed heavily and knelt down to Rin with a sad but firm expression.

"Rin," she said softly.

"Momma."

"You take care of yourself, okay?"

"Hai, I will."

Hoshi sighed sadly.

"Don't be sad, little one. I will ensure the time we spend apart will be short and we will be together again."

"Okay, Momma. I'll miss you."

"Me too, pup. I love you, little one," she said, embracing Rin.

"I love you too, Momma."

Hoshiko kissed Rin's forehead and rose to her feet, holding both of her pup's hands in her own. Rin smiled gently at her before pulling away to walk toward Kagome with new tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Bye Momma."

"Farewell, Rin."

Hoshiko almost died right there when she heard a soft sob. She wanted nothing more to run to Rin to bring her back into her embrace to comfort her but she knew it would do no good. Rin would only be hurt more so. So she forced herself to look at Sesshomaru instead. He gazed after Rin for a moment, somewhat troubled, before he met her gaze. They looked at each other for a moment before he turned sharply on his heel, with a low "Come" trailing on the wind. With a deep breath, she followed. This was a new beginning and she was ready for it. The sand crunched under their feet as the village began to disappear over the horizon behind them. But before she stepped into the trees, she turned around to gaze at the distant forms of her friends and raised her hand in farewell.

'_Goodbye.' _

**Hoshiko's adventure with Sesshomaru begins! I wonder what will happen ;) Please enjoy and review, it motivates me to post faster! **

**P.S. You should check out my art account, I have gotten several pictures of Hoshiko on there made by myself or by other people! Check it out and for another piece of info, my icon is none other than Hoshiko herself :D Enjoy! **


	59. Barren

Hoshiko gazed upward with curiosity at the looming mountains above her. They were dark compared to what she had seen before almost void of life; the almost black dirt below her bare feet was hard and lifeless. No greenery flourished in any direction that she could see. She shuddered lightly. It always unnerved her to not be nearby nature because it had been the one thing that comforted her when she was uneasy, hid her from her enemies, and gave her life. Now, that comfort was gone. No wonder she hadn't been here to this part of Japan, if she even had been here before. Inu No Taisho had several times crossed lifeless plains with her like this but she doubted she had visited this exact one. She hadn't really cared for these lands and hadn't remembered where they were in the first place. She was completely ready to step onto soft grass and take a deep breath of the heavy scents of trees and life. She sighed heavily in response.

"Milady, are you well?"

She glanced to her side to see Sakura walking by her side looking fairly concerned for her. The phoenix demoness's fiery hair fell around her shoulders which was certainly a bright contrast to the dark scenery around them. Hoshi wondered if she hadn't been maintaining a careful expression like usual. Obviously not. She made herself smile to reassure her attendant; she wouldn't want to cause unnecessary worry. She could sense the same from the companions who walked ahead with Sesshomaru in the lead, who had also noticed her uneasy and worried expression but also her trailing behind them. She hadn't noticed it until now. She had been walking at An-Un's side for most of the trip so far but dropped back.

"Hai," she answered kindly. "I just am uneasy about this lifeless place. I feel more at ease in a place where there is nature. I am not away from it often."

"I can see the unease on your face. Can I do anything for you?"

"I don't mean to worry you, Sakura. I'm alright, truly. I am simply just eager to return to the place I am most at home with."

"I understand, milady."

"Perhaps you do. No offense friend, but you cannot know how it truly is for me. To feel the strength I do when I feel the power of the life around me and to draw my own power, strength, and courage from that is what fills me. To be away from that slackens my power quite a bit."

"Being away from nature weakens you?"

"In some sense, hai. I draw energy from the elements around me."

"Draw energy," Sakura asked, curious. "Like you take energy from things?"

"Indeed. My elements are wind, earth, water, ice, and poison," Hoshiko began to explain. "When I feel weak, I can draw energy from those elements around me. It makes me stronger in battle. Not only that, but I can use many attacks with those elements so being out here limit's what I can actually do in battle now."

"Wow," Sakura breathed. "That is incredible to know, milady. To think, you can draw power from the natural elements around us."

"I suppose you can think of it as such. But even this separation cannot render me completely weak."

"Of course not, Lady Hoshiko. I believe you are still a challenging foe in battle and can break the weak willed around you. Nature makes you stronger, but I know your heart is stronger than that and will not let you die without a hard fight," Sakura praised happily.

Hoshiko eyed her servant with a raised eyebrow.

"Hai, I don't think I would have lived this long if I was weak willed and physically unable to endure," Hoshi said softly.

"I never doubted your strength or power. The aura around you says enough about that even though you are separated from the things that can increase your power."

"My aura," Hoshiko asked with a displeased frown before understanding filled her eyes. "I never even realized I had lowered some of my barriers restraining my aura. I must have done so earlier during my uneasiness. I prefer to hide it."

"Why do you do so? It is very powerful and intense to feel pressing against my own. I can already tell you are more powerful than you ever let on, aren't you? Besides, it is no displeasure to feel it, Hoshiko, for your aura is powerful hai but it is very calming and warm. Its nature is odd to me."

The demoness seemed unsure how to react, but finally settled for a weak smile. Sakura just grinned in response before tapping her finger on her chin, looking thoughtful.

"It even almost compares to Lord Sesshomaru's!"

"Does it," Hoshi said lightly but with nervousness.

"Indeed. That has to say a lot about you."

Hoshi just rolled her eyes but had to laugh softly. She hoped this wasn't going to offend the great lord walking ahead of them. Sakura had to smile softly before something occurred to her as she gazed at the lifeless ground under her feet. She kicked a pebble in response.

"Milady, I am most curious to know but why do you feel uneasy when you have wind and poison still at your full command?"

"My strongest elements are Earth and Water so perhaps that is why I am uneasy in this dead place. I can only use wind and poison now truly but still, I can fight. Though, I think these feelings are unnecessary considering where we are. I doubt many are out here," Hoshi said, amused at the subject change a bit.

"Indeed," Sakura laughed softly.

"Besides," Hoshiko added slowly but sadly. "Who would want to live in a place like this when they could be surrounded by the greatest glory of all?"

Sakura eyed her mistress with an unreadable expression.

"The greatest glory?"

"Indeed. My sense of greatest glory is nature herself. The fact she always will live again and no fire or weather can destroy her for she will always return as beautiful as before. The highest tree to the softest grass is a treasure. I just wish we could always awe over the beauty of this world."

"You treat nature as though it is a person," Sakura teased lightly.

"It is alive," Hoshi returned simply. "It grows and dies. No more than us demons and humans, we all have our spans of life but our impact always remain. Besides, nature is the only thing that has remained permanent in my entire life and the place I have always lived. To the lowest flower to the highest tree, it has always been there. I just wish we could always treasure the glory of this world for without it, we could neither eat nor breathe. Don't you agree?"

Sakura gaped at Hoshiko. She spoke though she was thousands of years old not only hundreds!

"You are wise," Sakura said softly.

"Not wise, just aware."

"No. You are very wise Hoshi because your words always have a meaning and weight. Not only that, just like you said, you are aware of things no one else really pays attention to. You are extremely intelligent, milady."

Hoshiko flushed in the cheeks with embarrassment.

"I don't really think that," the demoness responded shyly. "But all the same, Arigato."

Sakura inclined her head in welcome and Hoshi turned away, thinking she was done with conversation. The demoness didn't mind much; her thoughts had carried her elsewhere. She stared at her mistress's back whom she had pledged to serve and protect under her Lord's command. The green haired beauty was unlike anyone she had ever known in her entire life. The fact that she hadn't boasted over her power or knowledge said a lot about her character to Sakura; she wasn't overly proud or smug. What she had seen proved her different from the other regal and refined demonesses she had tended to in the past. Hoshi was kind, compassionate, and selfless. She had unlimited loyalty and love that she spread to those who gained her trust. She was polite and respectful but at the same time had a wildness about her that interested Sakura greatly. She was spirited but good. Not only did all of these facts about her nature show her pure soul, it was the things she did. She helped everyone whenever she could, made sacrifices for those she loved, and did so many selfless things it was shocking. At the same time though it shocked Sakura how this demoness could be such a fierce some warrior that could cut down her enemies without hesitation. She had spilled blood when most demonesses hadn't even held a weapon, much less killed someone like she had. She was agile, smart, and strong in battle, holding herself with her chin held high and meeting her foes in battle with a strong stance. Who knew how many battles she had engaged in? Yet, that warrior was this gentle demoness before her. It amazed her in a way. She knew Hoshi must sense her gaze boring into the back of her head but yet, made no comment or acknowledgement toward it. One question burned in the back of her head; why would anyone want to hurt her or even kill her? Just because of the blood burning in her veins was the answer. No one had given her a chance to show who she truly was and prove herself worthy of her life. She sighed heavily; that caught her lady's attention. Hoshi glanced at her out of the corner of her eye in curiosity.

"Why do you gaze at me so," Hoshi asked gently. "And why do you sigh?"

"I'm sorry if I am making you uncomfortable, Lady Hoshiko," Sakura hurriedly rambled instead. "I don't wish to unease you."

"Not at all. But what aids you; is it a thought?"

Sakura sighed.

"You are different," Sakura murmured.

"Pardon," Hoshiko asked in bafflement, turning her head farther to gaze at her servant.

"You are not like the others I have ever known before, milady," Sakura rushed to explain. "You are unlike any other and I could never compare you with another demoness I know because no one can even come to mind. You are kind, compassionate, and selfless while the ones I have known have been proud, refined, and solemn. You have a powerful aura but you don't boast about it like the others and it is warm and calming to feel. You are a fierce warrior but at the same time, a polite and respectful lady. You have never been afraid to show who you are and I admire that. You are one of the purest souls I have ever known. It horrifies and confuses me to why they would want to kill you just because of your bloodline. It disgusts me even. To kill you simply by blood to erase a shame that was never there is terrible and unjust, to kill a soul like you is the worst thing they could have ever done truly."

The hybrid demoness was stunned. Her sky blue eyes stared into the pink ones filled with truth with shock and awe. To hear those words was like a silk running over her skin in a tender caress and lightened the dark shadows still lurking in her soul. To hear those things though was in a way hard; she'd killed many and destroyed countless lives. She looked away after a moment in thought.

"I see," Hoshi finally said in an undertone.

"You sound surprised?"

"Because I am in some regard because I think different. If I was truly pure, I wouldn't have destroyed countless lives and spilt blood onto my hands. I'm not as good as you think I am."

"I don't consider the lives of those you have destroyed because they tried to kill you," Sakura declared strongly. "They tried to kill someone innocent of any crime and one of the greatest demons I have ever known. I have grown fond of you, Hoshiko. You are as good as I say you are because I have seen the selfless acts you have committed and the sacrifices you have made for those you love. You have helped others, I have seen it. You are truly good."

"I destroyed the lives of Inu No Taisho and my parents Kasumi and Daiki," Hoshiko muttered. "I've led them to their deaths."

"They died for a good soul, then. They loved you dearly and wished the best for you and gave their lives to you could be happy. Don't you think instead of thinking yourself a heartless monster who led them to their deaths you should honor the sacrifice they made and live the life they wanted you to have?"

Hoshiko inhaled sharply in response and before Sakura knew it, she had angry sky blue eyes boring into her own not an inch away. She faltered in fear.

"If I didn't honor, love, and respect them, Sakura, do you think I'd still be alive," Hoshi hissed.

"No."

"Then I have honored it, haven't I?"

Sakura winced. That was a mistake to say.

"I'm sorry," she whispered in regret to the angry lady. "I just wanted you to understand that you are no monster to me but the greatest of souls in my eyes. I wanted you to know that I wish you to be truly happy without pain. I never meant to hurt your feelings milady and I apologize greatly for the insult to you."

Hoshi immediately deflated upon seeing the crushed look in those pink eyes.

"Lady Hoshiko, you truly aren't a bad person at all though," Sakura declared, continuing on. "You are truly good with the best intentions for others. You have a sweet heart, a pure soul. I never want you to think otherwise because you are special. You may have led others to their deaths and killed but yet, here you are with a strong will and heart."

The demoness didn't seem to know what to say but her eyes dropped in an unreadable emotion. That was good, right? For a moment they just stood there in silence before her lady stepped back with a deep breath as if to calm her nerves. Sakura wondered what was on her mind.

"Do you know what Inu No Taisho would say to me if he were here listening to me ramble about how I am the reason for his death," Hoshi asked softly.

"No, I don't," Sakura answered, confused.

"He would have said something close to what you said. Told me off and tell me it wasn't my fault at all. Once, he told me that my parents had died for the greatest thing they could have ever died for and now, so did he."

"He was right," Sakura replied softly. "They did. And it wasn't your fault he died Hoshiko. He cared deeply for you as I am told, loved you even, and was always willing to make that sacrifice. So don't even blame yourself for what you didn't do."

Hoshi faintly smiled at her.

"Arigato, Sakura."

"You just need to hear the truth," Sakura replied simply. "You deserve it."

Hoshiko rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"I'm sorry I got in your face like that. I overreacted; I'm still sensitive with my parent's deaths."

"I understand, milady."

"I hope I didn't scare you," Hoshiko laughed weakly.

"Actually you did," Sakura winced. "I thought you'd kill me for a moment there just judging by your eyes."

"You really thought I'd kill you, after all the good things you just said about me?"

"Good point."

"Is there something wrong?"

Both Sakura and Hoshiko whirled around to look at Minoru, who was looking concerned. Hoshi hadn't realized they'd stopped walking after the group after glancing over his shoulder to see the distant forms of the others. Woops. She wondered briefly why Sesshomaru hadn't come himself but after a thought, probably hadn't due to the fact he didn't wish to show a soft side nor did he probably care in the less. Sakura flushed.

"Hai, we're fine. We just were talking about something," Sakura hurried out.

"Very intently I might add," Minoru added pointedly. "Enough to make you stop walking and yell at each other."

"We were yelling," Hoshi growled flatly. "Right."

"No, but your Hoshi's angry aura were enough to guess you two were arguing or something."

'Oops,' Hoshi thought with a wince.

"I just said something that offended the lady," Sakura whispered shamefully. "We worked it out though."

"You okay," he asked both of them worriedly, glancing between them.

"I'm okay. I'm just ashamed at myself for hurting Lady Hoshiko's feelings."

"It is truly alright, Sakura. I'm alright," Hoshi sighed heavily. "It's over and done. Let's move on and get back to greenery, I'm done with this wasteland."

Her two companions laughed cheerily. It appeared her dislike of this land truly was deep. Hoshi started out with her two bird demon friends following and a companionable silence fell over the group as they hurried to the others. But the silence wasn't long. She heard low voices begin behind her and shamefully, she began to listen in. She was curious.

"What did you say to her," Minoru mumbled.

"I just said that she should honor her parent's memory because they died for her, but she wasn't happy with that statement. I had told her she was a good person but she didn't believe me. So that just slipped out," Sakura whispered.

"She is a good person, she just needs time to heal," Minoru replied quietly. "Losing her parents was rough I bet so that probably really did hurt."

"I didn't mean to hurt the lady's feelings."

"I know. I know. But are you okay? You looked quite panicked and scared when she was in your face."

"I'm alright, I deserved that though. She had every right to be mad at me because I did push her boundaries without regard for her sensitivity or feelings. I'm surprised she didn't actually yell at me though."

"I'm not. I'm just glad you're okay."

Hoshiko glanced over her shoulder to see Minoru give Sakura a light squeeze on the shoulder in comfort. She didn't miss the faint blushes on their faces by their closeness. She quickly looked away with a big smirk on her face. It appeared Sakura _did _return Minoru's feelings but this dimly reminded her of how stubborn Inu No Taisho and Izayoi had been about it, too. She remembered her promise to Minoru to talk to Sakura about it so she would. . . shortly. Sesshomaru stood waiting with his usual unreadable expression.

"You are well," he inquired neutrally.

"Hai, I am," she answered softly.

He just gave a simple nod before turning on his heel, walking on. She almost smiled; she thought it was somewhat amusing when he acted like he didn't care but he did have a big pride and reputation he'd like to keep. She followed and sniffed the air, hoping she'd catch a whiff of any green scent. Nothing. She wanted to growl with frustration; she refused to stay here tonight! They'd been walking for 3 days and Sesshomaru had agreed they could rest tonight but here, this barren wasteland? She had to know.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she asked. "Do you know how long until we return to the woods or such?"

The demon lord turned his head lightly.

"I do not smell greenery," he returned flatly.

Hoshiko growled lowly this time. She was _not _happy.

"Minoru," Sesshomaru called.

"Hai, milord?"

She glanced back to see the eagle demon standing still by the red haired beauty, but she didn't miss him dropping his arm from rubbing her back in comfort. The light blushes still dusted their cheeks. She wondered if they had yet to glance at each other.

"Go ahead and scout for what the lady wants," Sesshomaru growled out.

Hoshiko melted inside, just melted. He was sending Minoru to go find the closest nature so she could be in comfort and ease! But not only that, he could have gone himself but he was sending his servant instead. He was staying nearby her. She felt her heard thump harder in her chest at this realization. Her fondness for him in that moment deepened.

"Hai, milord. I shall return as quickly as possible."

With that, Minoru ran to the left away from them before a surge of youki surrounded him in a swirl of gray. Hoshiko watched in fascination as a huge golden brown eagle soared into the sky with huge flares of those powerful wings letting out a 'caw' before he disappeared over the clouds. She felt an emotion radiate from the phoenix demoness behind her and turned around again. She looked sad as she watched the shadow of Minoru disappear. She didn't want him to go, Hoshiko realized. Sesshomaru started forward without a word and the others obediently followed him but Hoshiko began to drop back little by little until she walked at her retainer's side. To Sakura's surprise, her lady grabbed her arm and pulled her back far enough for the lord not to hear. Sesshomaru peered over his shoulder, obviously sensing them retreating again, but did nothing like usual. He just walked on. Hoshi immediately turned to her companion with a wicked grin.

"So," she asked lightly. "What's with you and Minoru?"

Sakura blushed prettily.

"We're best friends, milady."

"I don't think so, judging from what I've seen so far. All I see are long glances after each other and not so innocent touches."

"I don't get what you're talking about," Sakura answered with a shy tone as her blush deepened.

"Don't play stupid," Hoshi laughed softly. "I know you like him."

"Do not!"

"Oh yes you do. Then explain to me, why did you gaze so longingly after him as he left? I don't think it was out of friendship."

Sakura looked away, blushing, but completely rendered speechless.

"Well," Hoshi probed gently.

"Okay okay," she answered, flustered. "I like Minoru, a lot. More than a friend."

Hoshi smiled cheekily at her friend.

"That is good, Sakura."

"No, it's not! It'll ruin our friendship and I'll lose my best friend," she all but cried.

"I don't think so. Have you ever even considered the fact he may like you the same way you like him?"

Sakura stared for a moment.

"No, he couldn't," she muttered. "I'm just his closest companion if anything."

"Sakura, I bet he likes you. I've seen you two and the two of you are acting the same with each other. Why don't you ask him about it?"

"What!"

"You heard me; talk to him. He needs to know your feelings if you ever want to take a step farther with him."

"I don't think so, Lady Hoshiko. We are too different in species! He's an eagle demon and I'm a phoenix demon, it wouldn't work!"

Hoshi stopped dead but grabbed her arm, pulling her also to a stop. Sakura trembled at the dark look in her lady's eyes.

"You know fully well me and Lord Sesshomaru are courting," she said, darkly. "We don't let our species get in the way of our feelings for each other. If you don't recall, he is a dog demon. I am a dragon and sea serpent hybrid demoness."

Sakura looked away, ashamed for the second time that day.

"Not only that, it didn't stop my own parents from loving each other. Kasumi, a dragon demoness, fell in love with a sea serpent demon, Daiki. It was forbidden but still they did so. The same for Inuyasha's parents; Inu No Taisho was a dog demon who fell in love with a human woman, Izayoi. That was too forbidden and deemed wrong but yet they still they made it work. Will you destroy what you can have with Minoru?"

"I'm scared," Sakura whispered.

"I was too, but I and Sesshomaru still did it, didn't we? We are together now."

"I know, milady, but what will others think?"

"Damn what others think," Hoshiko snapped. "It doesn't matter if you love them and they love you in return. Love is the closest thing this world has got to magic and really, it's worth it all."

"Love is the closest thing in this world to magic," Sakura repeated dully but with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Hai, it is. It brought me this far in life. My love for Inu No Taisho and Izayoi kept me strong until I met Rin. My love for my parents kept me alive until I met Inu No Taisho. My love for my family makes me happy, strong, and full with life. Don't get me wrong, but you should try. No matter what others say, because it's your love."

Sakura was silent for a time until she whispered her response.

"How do you know truly that Minoru likes me?"

"Because I see it in his eyes every time he looks at you. I can tell just by his concern for you and how he makes sure you are cared for. I think that has to say enough about his feelings toward you."

"Really," Sakura asked, doubtfully.

"Truly," Hoshiko promised.

Sakura looked away for a moment, pondering.

"You are right. Your right, Hoshi. I need to talk to him," she finally said.

"Hai, you do. If you don't, I will."

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh trust me; I would if you wouldn't do it yourself. I don't need you two dancing around each other when everyone else can see you two have feelings for each other."

Sakura gaped at her lady and felt herself blush heavily.

"Now that we got this solved, we better catch up to Sesshomaru," Hoshi purred joyfully, tugging the demoness into a jog to catch up to Sesshomaru. Sakura consented, annoyed but amused.

"Fine, I'll talk to him myself," she growled.

"Very good!"

Sakura was silent for a moment, looking at her with shy but thankful eyes.

"Arigato, Lady Hoshiko," she said to her.

Hoshi smiled.

"Trust me, it will be all worth it in the end."

Sakura grinned happily but she felt nervous. What would Minoru say? What would happen to their friendship if he rejected her? She sighed heavily as they slowed to a walk. This was going to be hard. Hoshi gave her a shoulder a comforting squeeze and that oddly reminded her of when Minoru had done that. She flushed but the green haired beauty wasn't paying attention to her. She was gazing at the darkening sky. Sesshomaru continued to walk on like nothing happened and Sakura wondered, how did they do it? Hoshiko and Sesshomaru? She looked up at her lady with wonder. Would they end up together, permanently? As mates? That thought seemed to feel right in her book. They'd make a darling pair and would complete the other. But still, with no consideration for each other's species baffled her to no end. Hoshi glanced at her when she felt her gaze. She decided to comment on it.

"You know," she asked softly. "It still shocks me you and Sesshomaru can court without regard for each other's demon species."

"We don't care," Hoshi answered simply and softly. "It's the feelings that matter. My parents, Inuyasha parents, and countless others felt the same."

"Most of those children conceived from those relationships were shunned or killed."

"I know," Hoshi replied softly, eyes saddened. "I know very well what you mean."

"He returns," Sesshomaru said, dully.

Everyone looked up to see the large eagle returning. Hoshiko felt excitement spike in the demonesses scent beside her before shyness and nervous clouded her like a veil too but she tried not to smile. It was obvious she cared deeply for Minoru, like Minoru did for her when he had admitted it to her some time ago. It was up to them now or she'd take care of it, she thought with a grin. The large eagle swooped in but at the last second, the youki surrounded him again leaving him in his humanoid form once again. He walked to his lord and bowed at the waist.

"We are not far from the closest woods," he confirmed. "It is only a few hours walk from here if we hurry our pace."

Sesshomaru inclined his head in response, or in his way of 'thank you,' before walking past his servant. Minoru approached the demonesses with a faint smile.

"How long is the walk," Hoshi immediately asked.

"If we hurry, we can reach it before sundown."

Hoshi squealed with delight and almost forced the group to speed up, much to the amusement of Sesshomaru. Though she was eager to get back to the place she was at ease at it still pleased her to walk by her new friends sides and talk aimlessly about various subjects. He listened to it quietly as they moved on. So many conversations passed finally it lulled into a peaceful silence where they all tried to enjoy the scenery and company of the beings around them. Jaken never complained out loud about the speed, but he did grumble under his breath. He had tiny legs! This was harder for him to keep going at this pace unlike the much taller beings he was accompanying. All the same, he would go anywhere his Lord Sesshomaru would go! The group hurried on to the Northern Lands.

Soon enough, just as the sun hit the horizon, Minoru's words proved to be true. The lush greenery began to show up and Hoshiko all but trembled in delight. She was home! Finally, they entered the big trees and immediately her friends could tell the difference in her whole mood. She almost was skipping with joy. Sesshomaru was pleased she had come when he felt her eager energy behind him. He glanced back to gaze at her for a second to ensure she was truly happy here and to his satisfaction, she was. He decided this place was satisfactory to make camp. There were enough trees around them, grass beneath their feet, and sweet nature aromas around them.

"Make camp," he ordered. "I will return."

With that, he was gone. Hoshiko rolled her eyes at that but nevertheless found a suitable place to rest for the night. It was a perfect clearing surrounded by large trees and bushes, ensuring privacy if anyone intruded on their company if they ever did. She glanced at the white flowers on the bushes. That was one she had never seen before, oddly enough. Soon, Jaken had a fire going and they had hunted down (or rather, Minoru did) a wild pig. The meat was roasted over the fire and eaten quickly to sate the demons hunger. It was almost heavenly to sink their teeth into the tender meat.

"That was great," Jaken sighed happily after eaten his fill. "A fine catch, Minoru."

"Arigato," the eagle demon returned with a grin.

Sakura rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm, earning an 'ow' in the process. Hoshi rolled her eyes. Apparently their flirting was more violent. Her eyes went toward the darkening sky and examined each star with interest, ignoring the others around her for a moment. The night sky never would stop to fascinate her with all the dark velvet night and the twinkling lights so high above. She sighed happily, content. Her eyes stared at the pale lights in the sky but a sound caught her attention. Her eyes rolled to look at a soft snore but it was only Jaken, crashed out between An-Un's paws. She just rolled her eyes at that. The toad demon acted like he was fine but truly, he was exhausted. Sometimes she thought his dedication for Lord Sesshomaru was scary, considering how 'close' he considered they were. She heard a giggle and looked over to the side, to see Minoru pointing out stars to a giggling but happy Sakura.

'I think,' she thought. 'It would be best if I left.'

Neither of them noticed her leaving the clearing. They were so intent on the stars and on each other, which she found adorable. Hoshiko looked around at the trees. What was she going to do now? She'd left them to it. She decided to continue gazing at the stars and with a few running leaps, ran up a tree to sit in the high branches. The stars were so beautiful now! They twinkled in variety of color and she smiled, overjoyed. The glow they gave off was so beautiful, especially with the silver crescent moon in the sky. She watched a shooting star streak across the sky in a blaze of blue.

'_The night sky is always so beautiful,' _she thought toward her inner demon.

'_Hai, it is,' _her inner demon thought back, not very interested.

'_You act like this is boring.'_

'_Not at all.'_

'_Do you remember the time when Father and us were sitting in a tree together watching the full moon and the stars in the sky?'_

'_Hai, I do. That was one of the fondest memories we have about the night sky. I remember him telling us about the shapes in the sky and it ended up we tried to find other things in the stars.' _

'_Indeed. I do wish he were still here with us though. I miss him dearly. I wonder if he'd approve of me and his son, together as we are.'_

'_I think we would be fully supported, considering we both are his children. He wanted us to be happy.'_

'_I doubt me and Sesshomaru ending up together as we are wasn't what he ever had in mind.'_

'_Perhaps. Maybe he did.'_

'_I never understood his reasons for some things but I'll leave it to that. I trust him and always know he never meant to do harm.'_

'_Indeed.'_

_I was his daughter in the past. What if we become his daughter-in-law?"_

"_Odd, but I think-"_

To Hoshiko's surprise, a rock hit the branch besides her startling her. Her inner demon was more amused than anything. A rock? Where on earth had that come from? She glanced down from her perch to see none other than Lord Sesshomaru, gazing up at her with a very neutral expression but his golden eyes burned with an inner fire. She smiled joyfully. He was back! She jumped down from her branch to land before him with a smile. He extended his hand to her and she took it, letting him pull her back up from her crouch. They twined their fingers together.

"Maru," she greeted with a soft tone.

"Flower."

He gently untwined their fingers for a moment so she could wrap her arm around his and when she did, he gently pulled her to his side. She smiled warmly in response. Their fingers twined together again and she couldn't help but think how perfectly their hands fit each other. She felt him lean down and he gently nuzzled her hair making her giggle and return his nuzzle with a few of her own. They gazed at each other for a moment, content. He gestured his head to the side and she knew what he meant; she nodded happily. Sesshomaru turned pulling her gently with him and together they walked into the woods, Hoshiko resting her head on his shoulder, content. It was just her and her Lord Sesshomaru; she'd have it no other way.

**Whew, this was a long chapter! Looks like Hoshiko is playing matchmaker now! I thought this ending scene would be a bit cute so I hope you guys thought the same! I hope you guys enjoyed this and please review, motivates me to update quicker! :D **


	60. Fear

Hoshiko was sitting.

She was sat upon a rock right outside of camp. She was just sitting there quietly. Just sitting. The sun was rising higher into the sky fusing the morning sky in rays of gold, pink, and orange and the soft breeze blew her glimmering hair back from her face. She was paying no mind to her companions who were repacking up the campsite and still she just sat there. Her elbow was sitting on her knee, her hand holding her chin as if in thought. Her other hand was draped over her lap, clenching the cloth of her kimono at times or smoothing it down after rumbling it. She was chewing her lip with an emotion no one could distinguish. She just stared at the dawn. Her sky blue eyes, flickering with the light of the morning sky, revealed nothing other than a distant look. She never smiled or frowned. Nothing disturbed her, not even when they attempted to speak to her or the loud voices in the background. She was completely lost within her own mind.

Sesshomaru stood nearby, watching her.

He couldn't distinguish what she was doing at all. She had been there before dawn and had been there since, just sitting on her rock gazing at the sky. It unsettled him to see her like that. To see the usual warmth surrounding her was gone and it displeased him; it pleased him to feel the beautiful softness and warmth of her aura. She was the fire while he was the ice. Together, he didn't know what to name it but other than the fact it was like they completed each other. His golden eyes wandered over to his servants, who had not seen him return from his quick scout of the area before they departed. He had remained hidden in the trees. He listened in for a moment.

"Do you have all the things packed, Jaken," Sakura inquired, strapping a blanket on An-Un's saddle.

"Of course I do," Jaken scoffed.

"I'm just making sure, sheesh. You need to calm down little whelp."

"Little whelp? How dare you address me as such when I'm Lord Sesshomaru's loyal servant who has been following him for the past many years?"

"Calm down, Jaken," Minoru snapped. "Just do your duty before I give you a kick to the head!"

Jaken glowered at the eagle demon for a moment before walking away, mumbling curses under his breath. Sakura turned to look at her friend gratefully. Minoru inclined his head with a small smile appearing on his features making his companion smile wider at him.

"Arigato, Minoru," she said to him.

"Feh, Jaken just needs to learn his place. Being in Sesshomaru's presence makes him think he is higher than us all," Minoru scoffed.

"I would kick his little butt into the ocean."

Minoru just laughed.

"I wonder how he even came to be Lord Sesshomaru's retainer, no less how he is still alive," Sakura mumbled.

"Don't we all? He must have his purpose."

"Purpose? I doubt it; Maybe Lord Sesshomaru plans to eat him."

"How dare you," came Jaken's angry screech. "Lord Sesshomaru would never eat his most loyal servant!"

Sesshomaru was half tempted to go knock some sense into his servants as they all engaged into an argument about 'Jaken's worth.' They were acting like children. All the same, he watched as Minoru finally got up to hit Jaken on the head ending the toad demon's loud shrieks. He just shook his head a few times. His golden gaze retreated to gaze at the demoness. Hoshi hadn't acknowledged the angry voices. She remained sitting on that rock staring at the sky. He decided enough was enough. He glided over to her with his usual grace but she didn't even appear to notice his approach.

"Hoshiko," he rumbled, stopping at her shoulder.

She jumped in surprise before turning around to look at him.

"Oh, Sesshomaru," she breathed, placing a hand over her heart. "You startled me."

He just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Your senses are not that low," he stated.

"Well, no," she sheepishly returned, running a hand through her silky hair. "I just wasn't paying attention."

"Hn. A warrior always is alert."

"I am. My aura does that duty for me, not my thoughts."

"Hn."

She didn't respond but instead stroked the necklace he had given her clasped around her neck. He was strangely satisfied by the sight. Sesshomaru gazed at the back of her head silently before speaking up again.

"You are uneasy."

"Am I," she asked quietly.

"What ails you?"

He immediately knew she was troubled by the frown that settled on her delicate features and looking down. The nagging feeling of she wouldn't tell him began to dawn on Sesshomaru; he didn't want her to close up again. A heavy sigh ran through her frame. The aura around her flickered with an unknown emotion but it was enough to tell him the emotion was a strong one. He sensed a change in her attitude.

"Don't worry about this Hoshiko, Sesshomaru. Nothing troubles me."

"You lie. Do not turn away from this Sesshomaru."

"I'm not."

"You shield yourself. You do not wish to seek out comfort when you are uneasy."

She turned to stare at him in shock. Was that true? Thinking on it though, she knew he was right.

"You do not need to hide from me," he continued, emotionlessly. "You need not fear me. I wish for you to be comforted."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, blushing slightly at the last comment. "I've just grown so used to protecting myself. . ."

He said nothing, just gazed at her. She relented with a suppressed groan; he would not leave until she told him and this was Sesshomaru after all, her lover and companion.

"I fear for the worst, Sesshomaru. What if the Northern Lord is insulted by my mere presence? He might order an attack or banish me when I've done no wrong. What if one of my old foes is here? They might attempt at my life or send word of my survival to my worst foes and it will end up reaching the ears of the dragons or sea serpent clans. What if someone is insulted by me and tries to kill me in the night? I could end up dead. The worst one is that what if by my presence the Northern Lord thinks lowly of you and your reputation is flattened? What if they do something horrible to the Western Lands? I can't hurt you or the Western lands," she mumbled. "I don't want that to happen."

Sesshomaru was outraged. She thought so lowly of herself. Why couldn't she realize she was priceless and her heritage had nothing to do with it? Why couldn't she realize he would protect her when he vowed to protect her at all costs; she was under his protection.

"You speak out of turn," he hissed.

She looked at him her eyes widening at his expression. She saw pure fury. She wasn't sure how to react at all except for the sickening in her belly and the invisible rock appearing at the back of her throat.

"You think so lowly of yourself. You think of yourself as scum just by your heritage; the blood in your veins. Do not consider yourself in such a way, for you are priceless."

She only stared, making him clench his jaw.

"You do not trust me," he growled. "You think I will not protect you when I have given my word to you. You have low faith in this Sesshomaru"

"No," she cried out now, horrified. "Sesshomaru, I trust you with my life!"

His expression darkened, but he said nothing. A low angry growl echoed within his chest.

"Sesshomaru, please understand. I trust you! I believe in you!"

"Then why do you not trust in my words?"

"I do trust you and I will listen," she whispered. "I'm scared."

Sesshomaru felt a pang run through him when her eyes began to water with tears. Not out of fear of him, but of her fear of resentment and attack. How broken was she still? Her arms wrapped around herself as her head turned away from him. Her voice began to have a dangerous waver to it.

"I've always done my best to be strong," she whispered. "I've fought just to live all my life. I always fear the worst will happen to me. I haven't had a good life, but it doesn't mean I don't want to continue living and be at peace. I want to live my life to the fullest before I die but sometimes I wonder if I'll get even that! I've been alone for a long time. I haven't had anyone to truly turn to and open up again since the death of your Father."

Now he was the one silenced.

"I know you don't care about my heritage, but I always take it account because it's a part of me and always will factor my safety. You always tell me I'm priceless, like the only one of the rarest gem. I'm so sorry for being weak."

For another moment there was silence before with a rustle of silk, a hand gently clasped around her shoulder. It squeezed lightly in comfort. She forced herself to meet his gaze again. He had come closer to her.

"Hoshiko," he declared. "No harm shall come to you. Those who try will die."

"Arigato, Maru," she whispered back, placing her hand upon his. She believed him.

They remained in that position for a moment before he drew his hand back. Hoshi gazed up at him and a faint smile appeared on her angel like face. She turned around and walked away from him, hair swaying in the breeze. He watched her go.

~oOo~

"Milady, look at that! Isn't it beautiful," Sakura squealed with delight.

Hoshiko glanced back at her servant for a moment before following the sparkling pink gaze. She wasn't interested by what she saw. Palaces never impressed her but apparently Sakura was just judging by her excitement. The Northern palace was embedded into the side of the high cliffs, much like the Western palace. The only differences were it was smaller but considerably finer with all the fancy designs of the structure. The roof was dyed a dark gold that shone like a dazzling sunshine under the light of the dawn. The dark wood gleamed though it was polished. She had to admit though, it was pretty. She liked the Western palace a whole lot better though, for she preferred the shades of blue, purple, and silver.

"It is I suppose."

"I suppose? Milady, it is one of the finest palaces built!"

"Fine or not fine makes no difference to me. It's a palace."

"You aren't excited?"

Hoshiko's expression said enough; she clearly wasn't, at all. Sakura eyed her lady worriedly. It was only now she could sense the nervousness and fear surrounding the demonesses usually bright aura. Was she truly that afraid of this? Sakura could understand based on her ladies past. Her lady continued to gaze at the palace and Sakura felt determination flicker around her. She smiled faintly. No matter how frightened she was, that was one thing Sakura admired about her; she was brave. Still, she was worried if something did go wrong. She didn't want Hoshi to suffer anymore. She deserved peace. That was when she felt another flicker of a different aura, one she knew very well; she glanced back at Minoru.

"Minoru," she inquired. "Are you well?"

"Of course," he breathed, gazing at the Northern palace. "It just has been a long time since I've been here."

"You've been here before?"

"Hai," he said with a smile. "My father brought me here several times."

"Oh hai," Sakura said with awe. "I remember when you would leave with your Father."

"Indeed. I miss visiting this place with him."

It dawned a bit on Sakura; Minoru was an eagle demon, this was his homeland. She hadn't really thought about that before. Perhaps with Minoru with them, Hoshiko wouldn't be harmed if she had his support and no less that of the Western Lord; she had his support and his love. She observed her beautiful lady, who wore a gorgeous turquoise kimono decorated with elaborate dark brown branches and pink flowers. A white obi was tied around her waist. Sakura had helped her pull her hair up into a bun and tied it up with two bone white chopsticks. She had no need for make up for the fine shade of her skin, plump dark pink lips, and silvery shaded eyes provided makeup unnecessary. She glanced down at her plainer orange kimono. Next to the lady, she looked quite plain with her appearance. Sometimes, she honestly felt jealous of Lady Hoshiko's beauty she had so naturally. Minoru seemed to notice her expression for he raised an eyebrow at her. Sakura grabbed Minoru's hand, ignoring his blush, and dragged him up to walk beside their lady.

"Milady?"

"Hai, Sakura?"

"Are you well?"

Hoshi looked at them now.

"Hai, I'm alright," she answered softly. "Just a bit nervous."

"You have nothing to fear," Minoru said gently. "Lord Takahiro won't do anything. He is a kind lord, though he is very serious."

"Lord Takahiro still leads the Northern Lands does he," Hoshi questioned lightly.

They stared.

"What?"

"What do you mean, Lord Takahiro still leads?"

"During my time with Father, or Inu No Taisho," Hoshi answered, her face darkening. "He taught me the names of the Lords. Lord Takahiro of the North, Lord Izanagi of the East, and Lord Osamu of the South. I thought the Northern Lord was now Lord Nurato, because he came to ask Sesshomaru for more lands to expand the Northern Lands."

"Oh no," Sakura answered. "Lord Nurato is the son of Lord Takahiro."

"I didn't know the Northern Lord had taken a mate. Last I heard of him, he didn't have a mate."

"He got mated about less than 2 centuries ago," Minoru exclaimed in surprise.

"He must have after Father died," Hoshi answered darkly again. "Otherwise, I probably would have known about his mating. I was aware of the activities of the other Lords because I was with the Western Lord."

"And you follow after the next Western Lord now," Sakura teased lightly, hoping to lighten her lady's mood. "You seem to be infatuated with the Western Lords'."

It worked; Hoshi had to smile brightly. Sakura grinned in return, widening her lady's smile farther before a few giggles escaped.

"Perhaps I do," Hoshi mused with a smirk.

Sakura looked up toward the Northern palace. They would arrive within a few minutes. Suddenly, she felt her lady tense ever so slightly beside her and wondered about it; she didn't have to wait long. At that moment, several demons appeared on all sides of the group armed with spears and swords, dressed in armor. Sakura thought Hoshi would grab Taiyo and got into a defensive stance but she did nothing except tighten her lips. She seemed to force herself to lock down her body to the ground. It made Sakura think she must have known they were nearby. Why didn't she notice? The phoenix demoness cursed her weak aura. Still, Sakura had to give her credit. She was acting calm when she truly wasn't and standing her ground; it impressed her. The guards glared at their company. One of the demons stepped forward giving Sesshomaru and the others a mere glance before giving a wary eye toward the lord. The Western Lord merely glared at the guard.

"Your business here," the guard asked stiffly.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed farther.

"The Western Lord, Sesshomaru, has come under request of Lord Takahiro," Minoru spoke up, all serious.

The guards seemed shocked before fear set in; Sesshomaru had a fierce some reputation. The leader sputtered for a moment before he quickly dropped into a bow, the others hastily following his example. Sesshomaru continued to glare.

"Forgive me, milord," the leader of the guard said. "We apologize for our hastiness and lack of knowledge."

"Hn," Sesshomaru growled. "Do not let this mistake happen again or you will die."

The guards shuddered.

"Rise."

The guards immediately rose as commanded, some disappearing into the trees while others remained. Hoshi sent an uneasy glance but did nothing.

"We will accompany you to the palace," the leader of the guard said slowly as he led the way.

Sesshomaru said nothing but he followed. It appeared things had grown desperate enough for higher defenses to be taken up. He didn't like the escort at all; he sensed Hoshi's uneasiness behind him. He never liked to feel her unsettled. Still, he did nothing and continued on with the eagle demons following at their sides. Only a few more minutes passed in silence before the gates appeared before them, gleaming a bright copper in the sun. The eagle demon banged on the door catching the attention of the guards above.

"Open the gates for Lord Sesshomaru and his company," the leader of the guard commanded.

Hoshi swore she had never seen demons move so fast. The guards ran frantically about the top of the arch almost making her smile; Sesshomaru was _that _scary? She had heard rumor about his power before she'd known him and how he was the most powerful demon living but seeing these reactions seemed to favor that rumor. She gazed at the Western Lord's back for a moment. What she had seen was far from what she'd heard. A low groan caught her attention just as with loud grinding, the large doors swung inward to reveal a large courtyard. She swallowed her sudden urge of fear and stepped forward with the others. She would not run. She did not have to fear. With that in mind, it was almost easy to take those steps forward into the courtyard and to hear the gates bang shut. She peered around her; the courtyard was very fine with all the delicate wood work and designs. She had to swallow another surge of fear upon seeing the amount of guards standing by; was their situation that desperate? She couldn't help but notice several gazes were locked on her face. Sakura noted it as well, for she leaned into her lady.

"It appears you have caught the attention of several guards," Sakura shyly whispered.

"Probably because of my green hair," Hoshi huffed back. "It's not every day you meet a demoness with my color of hair."

"That is true," Sakura admitted. "But I think it is because of how beautiful you are, milady."

Hoshi resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Still, the pit of uneasiness settled into her belly and wouldn't leave no matter how she pestered herself to believe otherwise. It had become a second nature of her to be careful; she was a warrior, one who was always ready for battle, experienced and powerful. Her power did nothing to ease her nerves, she disliked battle but still it was beautiful at times to feel hot blood on her fingertips. She shook her head. No matter what, her past would always trouble her; she had been attacked so many times she had scars to prove it. She had murdered. She had lost so much. She barely noticed when she was led into the Northern Palace and walking down the hallways to the main chamber.

'_We are powerful and we still fear,' _Hoshi thought grimly.

'_Our fear makes us weary and wise. We are careful with what we choice to do and what path we walk. Fear has taught us the ways of the darker side of life.'_

'_Fear shouldn't be a teacher but a motivator.'_

'_Yet, we still walk into the Northern Palace when we know there is a chance we bargain for our life. We still are brave, wise, and weary. No matter our fear.'_

'_I hope the fear will vanish one day.'_

'_Hai,' _her inner demon spoke mockingly and bitterly. '_After our whole life has been ruled by fear.'_

'_Father taught us different. Not to be ruled by fear but by courage, compassion, and good.'_

'_His lesson we will carry to the grave.'_

'_Why do you think we do what he has asked? He is right; we aren't ruled by fear at all, we are ruled by wariness.'_

Her inner demon approved her realization with satisfaction and pride, but with awe and surprise. They were growing to be themselves again. Hoshi was about to speak up again but another voice cut through her mind, like a knife through flesh.

"Milady," Sakura asked, distantly.

Hoshiko shook herself out of it; her inner demon remained close and listened.

"Hai?"

"Are you alright? You seemed very distant there."

"Sorry," she replied. "My inner demon was speaking to me."

"Your inner demon speaks to you?"

"Often."

"That is odd," Sakura admitted. "It's not like inner demons to speak to their masters like that. They only emerge when you are threatened or overwhelmed."

"We are aware of that. Over time my relationship with my inner demon became something different. As I was alone for a great time of my life my inner demon came to be more alert because of my past experiences and was often just there in my head to ensure our protection. We just often talked with each other. Now, we still remain such. In a way, you can consider us more than just the leader and follower as I refer to it. In a way, we're friends."

"Oh. That's incredible," Sakura breathed. "I've never seen someone with such a relationship with their inner demon such as you. You truly are different, milady, but in the best way."

Hoshi smiled weakly. They were led into a large room with open windows on either side of them. A large door was before them. Two guards stood before the door gazed at them with curiosity but did nothing. The guard leading them turned to Sesshomaru.

"I will go inform the lord you are here."

The door was slid open as the guard slid through without acknowledgement from Sesshomaru, who never even gave one. There was a small silence. Hoshiko gazed at the doors for a moment before realizing something; what if one of her enemies were here? She bit her lip. How could she prevent such information from getting out? A thought came to her; Inu No Taisho had done something to her protection. She bit her lip harder at that thought; what would Sesshomaru think? She looked at the Lord and with a sigh, made her way over to him. The servants were gazing out the windows at the great landscape before their eyes anyway. Hesitating slightly, she summed up courage and coughed slightly to the Western Lord gaining his attention. His golden eyes looked at her.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she whispered lowly. "I just had a thought."

"Hn," he replied lowly with a tilt of his head, encouraging her farther.

"I don't want word of my existence reaching the ears of any foes I have," she continued on lowly. "I have a request to make. Instead of introducing me as Lady Hoshiko, would you please introduce me as Shi, a mere servant?"

Immediately his expression darkened; he didn't like it, obviously. He was grateful they kept their voices low so no one could hear.

"You are not low enough to be settled as a servant," he growled.

"Maru, it would be for my protection. Please. Your Father did it to ensure my safety."

Sesshomaru just glared at her for a long moment but she could tell he was mulling it over. He didn't like it at all, really; to reduce her to a servant was low in his eyes, considering her power and status. He desired to protect her, though. He looked away.

"As you wish," he said neutrally.

"Arigato, Maru."

She wanted to hug him, _kiss _him, but she knew that would be dishonorable and embarrassing in company. Plus, it would disgrace Sesshomaru; he had a reputation to keep, after all. So she simply smiled at him and to her surprise, his eyes crinkled up so lightly at the corners she would have completely missed it if she hadn't been standing right beside him. Her smile widened.

"Lord Sesshomaru, your audience was accepted. Lord Takahiro requests you come in immediately."

Sesshomaru made no acknowledgement toward the guard. He simply raised his head breaking his eye contact with his demoness and strode toward the open doors with his usual grace. Hoshiko rolled her eyes at the other two, who grinned. Typical Sesshomaru. His behavior would never change; the icy demeanor he had created was perfect. Just as she stepped into the next room she was impaled with nervousness. What would happen now? What would the Northern Lord do, no less how he'd react to her presence? She forced herself to bow her head and cross her arms before her, her hands ghosting over her lower regions; Inu No Taisho had taught her how to pose as a mere servant, to her luck. After feeling a pulse of an aura before her she was grateful she had hidden her aura's true power earlier; she didn't wish for her power to be radiating about her and be known. She continued to walk until she heard Sesshomaru stop. She did not look up. Hoshi bowed at the waist, silent. She could not speak nor rise until commanded. There was a small silence.

"Welcome, Lord Sesshomaru and company," a husky voice said. "Welcome to the Northern Lands."

**At last, they have entered the Northern Lands. I pity Hoshiko at the moment with her fear and uneasiness, but I hope you all favor her bravery. At least she has Sesshomaru's support and protection, no less his love ;) I hope I kept Sesshomaru in character; I try so hard to do so! Whew, this chapter took some time considering how many times I rewrote it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and PLEASE review!**

**Next chapter, Lord Takahiro and his reaction! **


	61. War

Hoshiko silently followed the two lords who walked before her. They did not speak, but the atmosphere around them was calming enough for the hybrid demoness to relax. Yet, the dark uneasy feelings inside her chest never waned enough for her to lower her guard completely but she knew she was safe. She had her friends and Sesshomaru with her. She wasn't alone. With this in mind, her eyes looked at the fine hallway. It was copper with elaborate designs of gold and white; she now wondered if Eagle demons were awed by such finery. It was like crows with precious things that sparkled. Her head shook slightly in amusement at that thought. As she gazed at the Northern and Western Lord's backs, she felt herself flash back to when they were in the large spacious hall. . .

"_Welcome, Lord Sesshomaru and company. Welcome to the Northern Lands."_

_The voice that had spoken was full of formality and kindness, but still the greeting was respectful nevertheless. It surprised Hoshiko in a way. She had heard more formal and curt greetings along the lines of "Lord Inu No Taisho" or "Greetings, Lord Inu No Taisho, welcome," with an awed, formal, or even fearful voice. What startled her most was he had acknowledged her and the other two servants. No one had done that beforehand until Inu No Taisho certainly ensured they would address her. Yet, she held her breath when there was a momentary silence to the kind welcome. It was not unlike Sesshomaru to remain silent but still, this only made her nervous with each passing second. She despised her uneasiness. Why should a warrior, a powerful one to be trifled with, be so uneasy about a simple meeting and partnership with the Northern Lord? Then again, who wouldn't be after countless efforts against her life each day? She had been well introduced to claw, fang, and blade with her own skin and blood which was returned with her own grimly. She did not move from her position. _

"_Lord Takahiro," Lord Sesshomaru finally rumbled in greeting. _

_She almost sighed with relief at the sound of the Western Lord's voice. _

"_Lord Sesshomaru," Lord Takahiro returned simply._

_Another small silence filled the room until the Northern Lord spoke up with a more serious tone. _

"_I am glad to see you are well and arrived without incident." _

"_I would kill those who stood in my way," Sesshomaru neutrally stated._

_Lord Takahiro laughed softly. _

"_You have not changed. It has been many years since we last crossed paths, of course."_

"_Our paths only crossed when war was evident between us."_

"_Hai, indeed. I am glad we did not have to do so." _

_Sesshomaru inclined his head in response to that but his expression darkened somewhat. _

"_Only by negotiations that planted unease for years." _

"_Only by sacrifice do we earn the treasures of reward and peace."_

_Sesshomaru just kept his silence this time, making the Northern Lord mentally sigh in his seat. Though he was older by many years, the Western Lord's icy gaze was unsettling at times by how little he expressed himself. He was neutral. The Northern Lord wasn't fazed in the slightest, though. He continued on. _

"_I am glad you responded to our aid. We are in dire need of help."_

"_I came by will, not request. My lands are being threatened and that is why I shall aid you, no more."_

"_I am not surprised," Lord Takahiro sighed. "I would have done the same."_

_Hoshiko wanted nothing more than to give the Northern Lord a dark look but she did not. He was like Sesshomaru in that regard and so she accepted it grimly, though she would only truly accept things like that from the Western Lord. There was a small pause until the Northern Lord spoke up again._

"_Not only have you come to defend your lands along with us, you have brought companions and with it, aid."_

"_Indeed," Sesshomaru growled. "They are not yours to command. They come by my orders."_

"_Of course, Lord Sesshomaru. They are yours to command by your own will and I will not argue about that; they come from the Western Land's and under your orders. Now, rise."_

_Hoshiko rose to her full height once again, hearing to her right her friends doing the same. She barely noticed that, however. For the first time, she saw the Northern Lord. Shining golden hair hung down to his strong shoulders perfectly framing his handsome face. Silver eyes gazed at them full of authority but held respectful warmth within their depths. Black markings were on his lightly tan cheeks. He wore armor much like the Inu No Taisho's except for the black cape and his kimono was gray with black swirls along the neckline and shoulders, with a golden obi. Lord Takahiro leaned forward in his chair to gaze at them._

"_Who might you be," the Northern Lord addressed Minoru, who just raised an eyebrow. _

"_I would think you would recognize me, Takahiro," Minoru said lightly. "Or should I call you feather-butt?"_

_Lord Takahiro's eyes widened, making Hoshiko a bit worried. That had been so disrespectful! But the Northern Lord began to laugh to everyone's surprise. _

"_Minoru, my boy. It has been a long time I have seen you. I am glad to see you are well."_

"_It has been a long time," Minoru returned kindly. _

"_We will have to talk soon. I must ask though, how is your Mother?"_

"_She is well."_

_Takahiro sighed._

"_I am glad to hear so, since the passing of your Father."_

"_Hai," Minoru muttered._

"_Pass along my regards and inform her that my invitation to visit us remains strong."_

"_Of course, my lord."_

_Takahiro nodded, satisfied, as he moved on to Sakura. Hoshiko was growing more surprised. He was acknowledging them!_

"_And you are, demoness?"_

"_I am Sakura," the red haired beauty responded respectfully. "I am Lord Sesshomaru's servant, but I am a healer as well. I am a phoenix demoness for your information."_

"_A phoenix demoness," the Northern Lord said, a bit surprised. "I hear being in the presence of one brings great fortune."_

"_Hai," Sakura returned with a slight blush but smiling kindly. _

"_Well, I am pleased to meet you Sakura."_

"_The same, milord."_

_Minoru and Sakura grew a bit uneasy as the silver eyes of the Northern Lord moved to the lady. What would she say? Sesshomaru watched carefully. Hoshiko remained strong as she returned the sudden gaze on her._

"_You are," Lord Takahiro asked kindly._

"_I am Shi," the lady introduced herself kindly but respectfully. "I'm Lord Sesshomaru's servant, healer, and strongest warrior within his clan."_

_Lord Takahiro's eyes widened at the last title, which he quickly glanced at the Western Lord for confirmation. Lord Sesshomaru inclined his head once in agreement. No one knew how much he agreed with that last title she had given herself. The Northern Lord quickly returned his gaze to the hybrid demoness. He was startled a demoness had won that title and not a demon, but he was more surprised she had gotten that title by the fact she wasn't even dog demon. He could tell. He had to know. _

"_You will be a great help if Lord Sesshomaru has stationed you as his greatest warrior among his clan. I am honored to be in your presence. What type of demon are you?"_

"_I am a dragon demoness, milord."_

_Hoshiko had decided to go with the demon she looked like most. Lord Takahiro looked a bit surprised as his eyebrows rose up, but he said nothing about it. _

"_I will look forward to seeing your skills in battle, Shi," he said, placing his fingertips together. "As the greatest warrior, I can see you will be an exceptional and powerful ally to have on our side. I sense it about you now." _

"_Arigato, Lord Takahiro," she returned. _

"_I am greatly honored to meet you, Shi."_

"_It is more an honor to meet you, milord."_

_Lord Takahiro looked pleased by this. Lord Sesshomaru gazed at Hoshiko with unreadable eyes but he was deeply pleased by her respectful and proper manner. His Father had taught her well, apparently. He was even more pleased the Northern Lord had not suspected anything and thus, Hoshiko was safe from harm with her true identity hidden with a careful mask. He returned his gaze to the Northern Lord, who rose from his chair, clasping his hands together with a low clap. He looked at his allies kindly._

"_Now, if you will follow me, we have many things to discuss," he said, suddenly grave. "The panther demons grow uneasier by the day and I expect an attack not far from now. We must prepare immediately for the counter attack and win this battle that hangs over our heads."_

"_Indeed," Minoru said. "Let us prepare for the upcoming battle." _

_Lord Sesshomaru and the others couldn't have agreed more as they followed the Northern Lord down a hallway. It was time for battle preparations, despite their arrival now. It couldn't wait. _

"Shi," Sakura whispered softly.

The hybrid demoness looked at her servant out of the corner of her eye, glad she hadn't addressed her as Lady Hoshiko or Hoshiko. She had called her Shi. Excellent. She was posing as a servant and warrior, after all. Sakura returned her gaze carefully.

"Hai," she answered softly, to not gain the attention of the Lords.

"Why, Shi?"

The question could have been taken another way if another had heard, but Hoshiko understood.

"Protection," she mouthed before speaking. "What are you talking about, Sakura?"

"About being careful," Sakura responded carefully. "The panther demons and their slyness."

"Hai, we must be weary," Hoshiko said, knowing full well they were not talking about the Panther demons. "If we take one step out of line it would mean demise. The Panther demons are tricky and each step we take determines what will happen in the end."

"You are wise, _Shi."_

"Over time, you grow to be so."

Sakura was quiet for a moment before whispering into her ear, "What about your true title, Shi?"

"Do not call me by that title unless we are completely alone where the walls don't have ears," Hoshiko whispered lowly, so softly Sakura had barely heard.

"Alright," Sakura breathed.

Little did they know they were being listened to but some was not heard. Lord Takahiro glanced over his shoulder to gaze at the dragon and phoenix demoness speak about the Panther demons. He looked at Lord Sesshomaru.

"Shi seems knowledgeable about battle," he said to the Western lord, observingly.

"Indeed," Sesshomaru answered in his deep toned voice.

"She must be quite the warrior to be so wise but powerful in battle as said. I can sense a great power from her."

Sesshomaru said nothing, but Lord Takahiro could sense the silent agreement. He approached a dark wood door and slid it open, gesturing for the others to enter. They found themselves in a large room with fine paintings on the walls and in the middle, a huge table with a map upon its surface. Hoshiko found herself sitting on a soft cushion at the end of the table by Sakura while the two lords sat at the other end. Minoru sat between Takahiro and Sakura. An empty seat between her and Sesshomaru; she wished she could sit right by him but did not dare. Takahiro gestured to a place on the map.

"Now," he began. "How long have you been having troubles with the Panther tribe, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"A month," Sesshomaru stated neutrally.

"Odd," the Northern Lord sighed. "We have had trouble for over a few months now."

Sesshomaru thought about it for a moment, but instead gazed at the map that the Northern Lord was tapping with his sharp nail.

"Do you know what they desire," Sesshomaru suddenly stated.

"They wish to have great amounts of territory that was taken from them some time back during a war centuries ago and wish to have more rights. I will not surrender them. It seems that is what they are interested in so far."

"Didn't you have a peaceful treaty with the Panther demons," Minoru asked kindly.

"Indeed we did, but it is void now. They have not allowed us to negotiate something else with them but have declared what they wish or there will be war."

"Not even wealth of gold and precious stones?"

"Hai."

"May I ask what rights they think they deserve?"

"They think they should have more freedom," Lord Takahiro sighed. "I have ordered that no humans within my territory to be harmed but they have grown a fondness for human meat and like to drive humans off their property for food and shelter. I do not understand the rebellion. All of us lords have ordered no harming of humans unless they attack us first."

"Indeed," Sakura murmured, her eyes gazing at the map. "Bat demons also have a fondness for human meat and blood. We cannot deny them the right to feast, though on humans as we do not favor, but their heritage as bat demons don't case much surprise. We have to give them that right, but the Panther demons? I would think they would have more fondness for fish and other meat considering their heritage as… cats?"

A few small chuckles escaped a few of the tables' occupants.

"Hai, we have only allowed bat demons to prey on humans though we dislike it greatly," Lord Takahiro pondered, his face darkening. "A bat demon clan was taken out a few years ago by an unknown hanyou because of their slaughter of a human village. It was a bit surprising but we found no need to step in. I was a bit amused such a strong clan was killed by a half breed."

Hoshiko recalled when Kagome had told her about when they were adventuring to strengthen Inuyasha's sword they had battled a bat demon clan to kill the holder of a stone that had the power to break barriers. She realized that this must be the same story. Relief filled her when the lord mentioned them not stepping in; who knows what would have happened if so? She returned her gaze to the Lords before her.

"The strategy they use," Sesshomaru rumbled lowly to the Northern Lord.

"They have taken a fondness from attacking from the back of the palace and to the right wall," Lord Takahiro growled. "We have repaired it countless times by now. Our defenses are strong but our aid has grown lower by the day."

"I noticed you did not have many warriors about," Minoru spoke out, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "I recall many others last I was here."

"Right you are, Minoru. Before this trouble began Lord Osamu of the South called on me for aid. He has been having some trouble with two clans within his territory and no matter what he cannot stop the fighting between them that grows fiercer and troublesome each day. I sent him many of my warriors to help him subdue the two clans but they have remained strong. I am surprised the two clans can continue to battle when the Southern Lord is engaging his own forces against them."

"Which two clans?"

"The dragon clan and the sea serpent clan," sighed Lord Takahiro. "I fear for the worst for those two."

The Northern Lord missed the sharp glances thrown in Hoshiko's way. The Lady noticed it and quickly glanced away, refusing to make eye contact but Sakura could see the slight tremble of her lip. That piece of information troubled her. Sakura had to know. She turned back to the Lord of the North quickly.

"Milord?"

"Hai, Sakura?"

"Do you know why the dragons and sea serpents are battling?"

Lord Takahiro raised an eyebrow sharply, also missing the sharp inhale from the green haired beauty at the other end of the table. Sesshomaru watched his lover out of the corner of his eye. She was working her jaw but he could not see her eyes, hidden by her chin length bangs. What were her thoughts?

"Has Shi not told you?"

There was a small silence to the lord's question. The demoness called Shi turned to look at him gravely.

"I am not aware of the battle between them," Shi said carefully. "I come from another clan."

The Northern Lord had the impression she was lying to him, but he decided not to push it. The walls around her were strong from the moment she entered this palace, he could tell. Her reasons whatever they be must be very powerful. It was better perhaps not to know. He sighed, tapping his nail on the table. He could no reason not to tell them about this despite its low relativity toward this battle. Besides, it was an interesting story.

"Do none of you know this tale," he questioned.

"I was aware of the war between them," Sesshomaru answered darkly, his eyes narrowing. "I had no interest; it held no threat toward the Western Lands."

"The same for all of us," Minoru added, trying not to glance at Hoshiko who he knew had more information than she wanted to share, which would be revealed shortly.

"Well then," Lord Takahiro sighed. "I might as well tell you so you are all aware of the battle raging in the Southern Lands."

They all gazed at him, except the green haired beauty that had her gaze locked on a painting across from her. Sweat trickled down her neck. She wasn't too fond of this story; her parents had died because of this cursed war. The Northern Lord took a deep breath and began.

"It started over 15 centuries ago," Lord Takahiro said gravely. "There were two young princes; Hideki of the sea serpent clan and Nori of the dragon clan. They had been friends since a very young age. The relationship between them was very strong full of companionship, understanding, and kindness from countless hours of playing and speaking with one another. When they both came of age, they were named the lords of their clans as their Father's finally stepped down, each proud of their eldest son hoping the great friendship between them would keep the peace between them because their Fathers were equally great friends and allies. For a time, there was great peace and friendship between the two clans."

He took a breath.

"The seasons passed by quickly but with great compassion as the two friends worked together in harmony. Then, things changed. Nori found the lady of his dreams and were mated shortly afterward, falling deeply in love quickly. The Dragon Lord began to spend less time with his companion, troubling Hideki, but with his mate instead. He tried to keep the balance but it still did not dampen the feelings the Sea Serpent Lord was having with this sudden change. He didn't dare tell Nori about his inner conflict because he was fond of his friend and wished the best for him. However, this grew into a light depression of loneliness and jealously when he realized he did not have what Nori had. He tried to not let it get in the way of the partnership they had no matter the cost. Nori soon raised a family with his mate, having many hatchlings, but did his best to keep his friendship strong with his companion from a young age. Things grew peaceful again."

"That is, until the Festival of Peace came up. As custom from an early age, the great festival was taken place to celebrate peace, friendship, and love between the two clans. Hideki traveled to meet up with Nori in one of the lavish palaces along the borderline they shared and upon arrival, saw the most beautiful, graceful, and gentle lady he had ever seen. It was Nori's eldest daughter, Setsuko. He kept an eye on her throughout the planning of the Festival and it went by pleasantly but his feelings soon grew deeper. He had fallen in love with Setsuko, for her nature was enduring to him. Just upon the last day of the Festival, he asked the Dragon Lord for her hand in marriage. He promised he would ensure her protection, happiness, and needs were well met and she would be loved deeply every day. He also suggested by this marriage, the two clans would be united completely and they could become family. With all of this in mind, Nori happily agreed."

"But, Nori soon noticed his daughter grew unhappy as the wedding drew closer. She did not often smile anymore nor did she ever sing as she had before. He tried to speak to her about it but she refused to tell him what the matter was, telling him it would be a great honor to marry Lord Hideki and unite the two clans in true harmony. Whenever he passed by her room at night he could hear endless sobbing that was completely heartbroken. It troubled him greatly. Soon enough, he couldn't handle it anymore. He hurried to his daughter's bedroom late in the night but as he arrived, saw her slip out and hurry down the hall. He followed her. She entered one of the private gardens and upon his arrival, found his daughter Setsuko in the embrace of an unknown male he had never seen before. Their lips were teasing each other's and tears slipped down their cheeks. Setsuko suddenly noticed her Father's presence and panicked. She hurriedly explained her reason; she had fallen in love with Ai, the servant she had met in the garden, and couldn't bear to marry Lord Hideki. She expected her Father to be very angry but instead, he accepted it. Nori understood. He wanted his daughter to be happy and he knew them she would not be with his best friend. He called off the wedding and allowed his daughter to be with the male she loved, despite the horrified and angry complaints he got. He loved his daughter."

"However, Hideki was greatly upset by this action and pleaded with his friend. He couldn't bear to lose the beautiful dragon demoness to a mere servant especially since he loved her deeply. Nori would not relent, however. Setsuko was the Dragon Lord's only daughter and because of this, he wished for her great happiness no matter the cost. Soon, anger replaced the sorrow. He cast himself away from the Dragon clan for many years in silence. When he finally returned Nori noticed a difference about the sea serpent lord. Hideki was more tense and stubborn than before. They began to argue over little things, about agreements and laws between them. They even began to avoid each other because of the lies and small betrayals they exchanged. Tension grew between the two. Hideki eventually found a worthy mate but it was an arranged marriage so neither of them had great love for each other. However, the new Sea Serpent lady had a great disliking for the Dragon demons. So when the Dragon Lord and Lady came to negotiate over a small disagreement the sea serpent lady insulted Nori's wife and talked darkly about the dragon clan. This angered Nori greatly but Hideki did nothing about it. Higher tension grew and anger began to settle in. Contact between them grew dull as they began to avoid each other more often."

"A few years later Hideki was engaged in a battle against an unknown clan for more territory and to crush the rebellion because they had lived in harmony for a great time. He requested for the Dragon Lord to come to his aid, but Nori refused. He was hurt by all the hostility and heated words exchanged between them. Lord Hideki grew outraged at this and found himself questioning his relationship with the Dragon Lord. Nori had always been called better than he because he was skilled at more things. Nori had broken his heart by refusing to allow him to marry his daughter. Nori had insulted his mate, though he knew full well she had gone a great wrong. They had been arguing over laws, territory, and parties. Hatred grew in his heart."

"The final straw was when Nori requested for the return of control for some land that had been traded originally for another piece, each of value to one species of demon. Hideki snapped angrily because the land was a great hunting ground for his kind and a good home. Only a few hours after the request, a dragon city was attacked by the sea serpent's army and many were slaughtered on both sides. The Dragon Lord got the news shortly after the attack and he was horrified by this. The friendship between them ceased."

Lord Takahiro took a moment to breathe and think, rubbing his forehead. Everyone else was silent, eyes wide. Sesshomaru tapped his claw against the table but his expression was unreadable.

"The battle between them was not great at first. It was battles for territories and hostility grew between the dragons and sea serpents as loyalties were tested and friendships and great loves were destroyed. Barriers were cast between the two clans. Hatred began to bleed and sorrow bred in the most horrible of times. The lords continued to squabble over every little thing and their armies battered at each other frequently. Then, this story takes a great downfall that erupts pure fury between them. Hideki had two children shortly after the war began, who had both inherited their mother's great dislike for the dragon demons. Their names were Daiki and Demiyah."

"_I know that name, Daiki," _Sakura thought in horror. "_Daiki is Hoshiko's Father!"_

The Northern Lord caught the sharp glances Minrou and Sakura both cast at the dragon demoness, Shi. He wondered over it, confused. Yet, he didn't dare break away from this story. It was truly a great tale no matter the horror behind it.

"As they grew up, the sea serpent lady deepened their dislike into hatred for the dragon demons by telling them terrible things about their new enemy. Daiki and Demiyah grew quite hostile and cruel. They wanted nothing more to cast down the Dragon Lord and his kin. So when they came of age, Daiki entered the war by being stationed as a mere warrior into a small army. His sister remained behind to do more sly attacks with a small army under her own command. He took on an unknown identity to avoid any problems and dangers to avoid detection of who he truly was. Only his Father and Commander knew his true identity and locations. He proved to be very useful to them because of his great power and agility. Yet, on one cold night it changed forever," Lord Takahiro trailed off slowly. There was a small silence.

"What happened," Minoru breathed.

"He found an injured dragon demoness."

Eyes widened. Lord Takahiro continued.

"At first, he immediately drew his sword to slaughter her. But as he raised his sword above his head to plunge it into her heart, her eyes opened to stare at him with such a defeated look it made him pause. Her eyes were the deepest green like emeralds and sparkled with an inner fire despite her dying state, he could see it. Daiki tried to bring himself the sword down but he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to kill her. Just her looking at him the whole while made it worse because she made no move to stop him or protect herself. So he made a very dangerous choice. He decided to aid her in secret until she grew well. So the son of the Sea Serpent Lord managed to get her into a hidden cave and tended to her wounds. Needless to say, the dragon demoness was surprised by this enemy's kindness toward her but accepted it. He took care of her and mended her weak spirit. During the few weeks she was there with him, they slowly became friends. She would not reveal her name, but insisted he called her "Emerald." Daiki began to learn many things from her and her from him. He learned half of the things his Mother had told him about the dragons were untrue but the rest was correct, but twisted to a low to high point. When the injured demoness was finally well enough, she wished to return to her companions. It darkened the mood between them. They had grown quite fond of each other despite the hatred between their kin. So they decided to meet in secret and avoid each other in battle, which they did."

"A season passed in this manner. As the battles and arguing continued, a forbidden friendship deepened. They grew to know each other more and learned much from the other. Finally, the demoness he called "Emerald" revealed her true name to the young prince. Her name was Kasumi, the great dragon general."

"_Kasumi was Hoshiko's Mother," _Sakura thought in shocked horror. This was Hoshiko's parents _love story. _

"This shocked Daiki to the core. What he had thought had been a mere dragon warrior had ended up to be the great general herself. Yet, this changed nothing between them and the friendship was stronger than ever. As Daiki and Kasumi continued to meet in secret, something happened that neither of them anticipated. They fell in love. The hatred they had had against each other's kin had vanished by this point by the goodness they had seen in the other. It frightened them a bit, but they followed their feelings and love was exchanged between the two. They accepted each other for each other, completely in love and sharing everything. Falling so hard for each other, they found themselves becoming mates in secret. They knew this love was completely forbidden but they didn't care, because they had each other. Then something again happened that neither of them were ready for and completely changed their fate. Kasumi got pregnant with Daiki's child."

"This frightened them both deeply. The child was going to be a hybrid that was completely forbidden. So Kasumi, knowing it had to be done, resigned from her status and retreated into the mountains where a very small but hidden palace resided. Her parents and friends were greatly confused by this action. Yet, she told them she was weary and done, which was not true. So she hid in the palace for the months of her pregnancy. Daiki would attempt to sneak to see her when he could slip away from his group but it was not often. He didn't dare resign from his station, however. Although this caused much tension, they were overjoyed to have a child together and vowed to protect their hatchling at any cost. A few months later, the great dragoness general gave birth to a little demoness."

Shi tensed at this piece of information. No one noticed.

"They were honestly thrilled to have a beautiful little demoness. Sadly though, it was hard to keep her hidden from the rest of the world without word getting out. Kasumi often found herself hidden endlessly in the palace with her daughter while Daiki tried to avoid fighting with his mate's kin as he traveled with his army group. Over time, one servant grew to despise the hybrid child each day. She was angry at her lady for having a child with the enemy. Her own parents had been slaughtered by the sea serpent clan and because of this; her anger was greatly fueled against the great dragon general and her hybrid child. She couldn't believe Lady Kasumi would do this against her own kin. She finally betrayed her lady by going to tell the Dragon Lord and his followers what she had done. They were outraged by this betrayal and sent warriors to slaughter the child and bring Kasumi back, dead or alive, no matter the cost. They had trusted her and she had betrayed them. However, when they reached the palace, it had already been heavily protected years prior and Daiki had managed to get there just before the attack but he was injured from an earlier battle. So, when they began to tear at the palace walls, Kasumi made a grave decision. She wanted her child to live. Kasumi forced Daiki to take their child and flee into the night to protect their daughter. They said their final goodbyes, knowing full well she would die. Despite it all and his great sorrow, the Sea Serpent Prince fled with his daughter while his mate stayed behind to fight the dragons off long enough for them to escape before she was killed. He loved her, but he respected her final wish."

Lord Takahiro sighed heavily.

"After the murder of the Great Dragon General, the dragons hunted for her mate and hybrid child but to no avail could they be found. It baffled them, but also enraged them. The Dragons could not believe the Lady Kasumi, the Great Dragon General, would betray her own kin. The Sea Serpents were equally disgusted and angry when they caught word of Lord Daiki's betrayal. So, the war ignited worse than it ever had before. It became a blood bath with endless pain and death littering the battlegrounds. The land began to become rumble but neither side cared, so angry at each other and the betrayal of two Legends they had respected greatly. So when Daiki escaped with his daughter, it began a challenge for both clans to slaughter them both and end the shame they brought by living. The hunt began for the two escaped "traitors." For several years, there was no evidence they were even alive and if so, where did they escape to? No matter their efforts, no reward came."

"Then 36 seasons later, three young Sea Serpents were swimming through a small river to engage in an attack against their enemy when they noticed two figures on the shore. Curious, one of them approached to see who it was. What he saw shocked him. It was Lord Daiki and his young hatchling, fishing for food. Immediately, they attacked. Lord Daiki was said to shout for his daughter to run while he held them off but he perished in the battle. Since, the two clans have been more at ease since the demise of the Legends but the battle still rages. One can wonder who will win or will they both perish?"

There was a small silence.

"You seem to know this story well," Minoru observed, breathless.

"I do," the Northern Lord answered gravely. "Daiki was my friend, so he told me much more than others know."

"You knew Lord Daiki?"

"Hai, I did. He was a fine demon who had a strong heart. I pity that he had to die the way he did, but what more honorable death than to defend a loved one?"

"Indeed," Minoru mumbled in agreement.

"How close were you and the Sea Serpent Lord," Sakura kindly asked.

"Close enough to be friends and allies," Takahiro replied. "I was fond of him; he had a sharp mind and an amusing wit when he was relaxed. I simply wish things did not go the way they did."

"Although, if I may ask, what would you happen to know about Kasumi's and Daiki's daughter? The hybrid?"

"One may question about her. After Daiki's demise, the child vanished no matter how hard the clans searched for her. Now, there are many rumors about how their child is dead or perhaps alive still but I question both sides. I have no idea what to think. The clans have been desiring to murder her since her existence was revealed and continue to do so if she lives today. What I hear, they think they can erase the memory of the Legends by bringing her down and ending the shame and embarrassment they face. Being the friend of Daiki, I cannot help but wonder if she still lives today. Most have forgotten the story of Daiki and Kasumi and merely remember the war's beginning."

"I see," Minoru breathed. "Now I would know why the Legends were not mentioned."

"It is the only way the clans believe they can erase the shame for now until she is dead if she lives. If she has already perished, they have gotten their wish."

"By personal opinion, do you think she is alive or dead?"

Lord Takahiro stared at the two servants with a grim but amused gleam in his eyes.

"You seem extremely curious about the war, especially Daiki and Kasumi."

"I apologize," they both said at the same time, looking down. They ignored the fact they had said the same thing.

"Not at all, I am merely curious to why you are so curious about the Dragons and Sea Serpents."

"It is merely an interesting tale," Sakura answered softly, but Lord Takahiro swore he heard her voice waver. Was she lying?

"I see," Lord Takahiro slowly said, rubbing his forehead a bit confused. "However, I cannot truly answer that question. The rumors twist around each other so one moment there is word she is alive but the next dead before the cycle repeats again. Not many care anymore though about the hybrid child of the two Legends or merely have forgotten. I cannot, for Lord Daiki was my friend. I would hope she was alive, but at the same time if she is dead she can finally rest in peace. I fear the worst for this whole war."

Sesshomaru had said nothing throughout the tale. Instead, he gazed at the opposite wall with his usual unreadable expression but from the Northern Lord could tell he could be thinking about this new information of the Dragon and Sea Serpent war. He glanced over at Minoru when the other eagle demon sighed heavily.

"I see. Arigato for this story, Lord Takahiro," Minoru said kindly.

"Of course. However, it is best we do not speak of it outside of here. If the daughter of Daiki and Kasumi still lives it is best if this part of the story remains secret. The lower the awareness of her existence the better off she might be living a better life in secret."

"You don't address their daughter by name," Sakura observed. Hoshiko wanted to hit her over the head. She might give her away with all her curiosity.

Lord Takahiro grew serious.

"Sakura, there are some things that must remain secret even when most is told. I don't wish to speak her name out of precaution but at the same time, the clans must know her name. So it wouldn't place her in any more danger if her name is spoken and spread about. So, her name was Hoshiko, I believe if Daiki told me correctly."

"A lovely name," Minoru said quietly. It was then he knew this story was tied to the lady at the other end of the table.

"Indeed. Daiki mentioned to me in a letter that she was named such because when she was placed into her mother's arms for the first time, a shooting star streaked across the night sky."

Sakura's eyebrows rose up.

"Anyway," Lord Takahiro said, waving a hand. "We must speak of this no more. We have an upcoming battle on our hands and we cannot dwindle any longer."

Hoshiko never had felt more relieved. She already had known all of this but still, it sickened her to listen to the tragic love story of her parents and the way she had led them to her demise. She engaged in the rest of the discussion, but ignored the looks Minoru and Sakura sent her way when Lord Takahiro wasn't paying attention or was in conversation with Lord Sesshomaru, who had begun to speak up again. She did not want them to pity her. She wasn't some damsel that deserved such things. Lord Takahiro was pleased by her knowledge of weapons and battle strategy so she was able to lose herself into the discussion. What everyone didn't know was Lord Sesshomaru's inner thoughts, despite his completely neutral mask.

"_She is tied into that war by flesh and blood." _

**Whew, what a chapter! **

**It appears Lord Takahiro is quite the kind demon. Yet, he even knew Hoshiko's Father, Lord Daiki. Does this make him friend or foe? I wonder what would happen if he discovered "Shi's" true identity ;) Not only all of that, they learned the reason of the war between the two clans and the love story of Kasumi and Daiki. Sakura is especially curious or "nosy" in this one... So is Minoru! Anyway, I hope you guys all enjoyed this and I hope I kept Sesshomaru in character. Please review, please! Motivates me to write faster ;D**


	62. Northern Rulers

"Lady Hoshiko?"

The green haired beauty looked up with an unreadable emotion in her eyes. Those blue gems often full of compassion and joy had darkened making others wonder why such a shining soul would darken its own light. It was like shadows consuming the inner fire. Minoru, upon gazing on his lady, could not tell what was on her mind other than something that was bothersome. He had begun to note when the lady was lost in her thoughts; she would go unreadable and mute. Just like right now. That was how he clearly knew the thoughts the hybrid demoness was having were not pleasant. It made him and Sakura worry for their lady; what tormented her in her thoughts? They wanted nothing more for her to understand they wanted to help her and let her know she was alone no longer; she had them to turn to. That was when he noticed the scroll in Hoshiko's hands, but he could not see its contents due to the fact it was facing in another direction he could not view. He decided not to comment on it and waited quietly. It would be simpler if he didn't continue speaking until she spoke or registered his presence. His patience was rewarded when a few moments later Hoshiko sighed and gestured for him to enter. Minoru didn't hesitate. He slowly wandered into his lady's tiny quarters, watching as she swiftly rolled up the scroll.

"I merely wished to check if you have received all your belongings," Minoru stated.

"I have. Jaken did well to give them to me when we arrived."

"I'm glad the imp did something of worth. He has done nothing helpful that I have seen except fuss over everything."

"He does have his worth, Minoru," Hoshiko replied, raising an eyebrow at him. "He has served Lord Sesshomaru quite devotedly for the past half century."

"Too devoted," Minoru groaned, shaking his head. He wasn't fond of the imp; he was very whiny and annoying. "Anyway, do you find your quarters suitable?"

"This is finery compared to the living conditions I am used to."

"Oh, hai. My apologies."

"Why apologize for something I prefer? I would rather sleep outside in a tree than this cot."

The lady gestured around the small quarters she'd be residing in until their departure. He had to admit it probably was finery compared to sleeping in a tree. The room, like the other servants rooms nearby, was made for basic living with a small bedside table and cot complete with a pillow and woolen blanket. Not fine by most standards but in hers, it was. He found himself looking outside the window toward the trees beginning to bloom. She had chosen the room probably with the finest view of the garden below. He was not surprised however. Knowing her deep fondness for nature was more than he could understand but he was aware it was enough to heighten her mood. Small movements out of the corner of his eye made him return his gaze toward his lady. She was sorting through her belongings but when she felt his gaze upon her, she glanced up. Her expression got to him.

"How are you holding up," he asked softly, concerned for her behavior. She'd been acting off lately.

"I'm fine," Hoshi returned, looking away. "This is just new for me and hard to get used to."

"The fact you are in the Northern Palace or you are helping two lords bring down a threat? Perhaps in a life you never thought possible?"

"You could say that," his lady returned, her gaze going out the window. "I am far from used to living in these conditions and in no less in the Northern Palace, a place I never thought I'd venture. I am not surprised I am helping the Western Lands but it does surprise me I am going to be helping the Northern Lands as well for Lord Takahiro. Hai, I am in a life I never thought possible too. So hai, all three facts are true. But, the fact that is most troubling for me is its one of the few times I've been threatened."

"Do you want to be threatened," he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"No, not at all. I've just grown so assumed to attack it is hard to believe I'm in a palace full of demons and none are having any resentment toward me."

"No one knows who you truly are, milady. As far as they know, you are a dragon demoness named Shi who works for Lord Sesshomaru."

"I know. I just thought I'd never be in the Northern Palace among other things. I'm surprised in a way Lord Takahiro did not make any connection," she said, her voice darkening.

"You mean that he did not make the connection between you and your parents," Minoru stated in question, catching her voice tone.

"Hai," she whispered.

"Lord Takahiro is not the brightest demon I know to make instant connections but he does pick up on things at a slower pace. I wonder if he would figure it out within time. However, I doubt you are in any danger here from what we gather. After all, he was friends with your Father, Lord Daiki. If he supports your father I bet you are in the safest place possible. No enemy of yours would think you would hide in such a dangerous place if anything? It makes me wonder if the fake identity was necessary."

He did not miss the tremble that shook her shoulders nor how her expression hardened at his words. That was all it took for Minoru to understand what exactly was going on. Her silence answered better than any words. She was bothered about the love story of Kasumi and Daiki and how the war led to their demise and her history. No wonder she was acting quite off lately from her normal behavior, she was upset. This knowledge must torment her greatly but she refused to admit it. He sighed heavily.

"Hoshiko, you aren't okay are you?"

"Minoru, I'm completely fine," Hoshi pressed softly, eyes narrowing.

"You are lying to me. If so, why would you care if I mentioned Takahiro was friends with your Father? The war? Or perhaps how your parents died?"

That did it. She felt herself give a small cringe at his words and knew he was right. She had been bothered about hearing the story about her parent's demise and how it had led up to her being endlessly chased all her life simply for heritage. She honestly missed the parents she barely remembered. She felt a hand grip her shoulder gently and she found herself looking up into concerned silver eyes.

"Okay," she whispered, faltering at his expression. "I am a bit upset about earlier."

"Was that so hard to admit?"

Her expression obviously said 'yes, it was very hard to admit.' She finally looked away from him when she couldn't muster the will to respond. Minoru sighed heavily for the second time.

"Lord Sesshomaru was right," he mused in light frustration. "You don't come to anyone when you need help or comfort. You hide it as much as you can."

"I don't mean to," Hoshi said, her neutral expression failing her and misery appearing on her face. Her true emotion; she was miserable and sad.

Now Minoru understood completely why she had disappeared into her new quarters when they had been shown their residence during their stay. She hadn't wanted anyone to know she was upset and was trying to hide it from everyone. Again. Lord Sesshomaru had been completely right about her tendency to hide pain and sorrows.

"Milady," Minoru began slowly. "Why don't you want anyone to help you?"

"Didn't Sesshomaru tell you," she said softly. "I've been alone for so long it has become nature to me to care for just myself because no one else would after Inu No Taisho's death. I have had to care for my own wounds, needs, and emotions a lot. I've just chained myself up so much it's hard to suddenly drop the barrier I have."

"I hope one day you can open up completely."

"I have begun to do so. You know my story now."

"Hai, that may be true, but that isn't enough to say you are. You still are wary of coming to others to help you especially when it comes to your emotions and thoughts."

Hoshiko just frowned in response before shaking her head.

"It doesn't matter," she muttered but he heard the sad tone. "I always get over it. It's just a story that I'll get over within time."

"It does matter. You are upset about it and it obviously does mean something of importance, milady."

"I suppose it does."

"Lady Hoshiko, please don't push away the fact it is important to you. I would be equally upset if it was the story of my parents falling in love which led to their demise when they died protecting me. It would pull some heartstrings."

"It pulled more than heartstrings, Minoru. There is a lot more to it than meets the eye. It reminds me of my past and the burden of my own life I was given. You don't seem to remember I was actually there. I watched my parents die and I could do nothing about it but watch. I saw their blood drip from tooth and claw from their own allies, ones they once called friends."

Minoru winced when she put it like that. What she said was true; he couldn't imagine what she had gone through. She had watched her birth parents die at the hands of their own kind and then had to witness the death of Inu No Taisho, her adoptive Father and one of few who accepted her by heart not heritage. The pain she had locked away must be almost unbearable.

"Listening to the story must have been heartbreaking," he said softly.

"It wasn't heartbreaking, but it was hard. Never easy to listen to the demise of your parents when you know you are part of the reason. However, I believe you and the others deserved to hear it because I just hope this will help you understand my past better so you can be ready for the future."

"Pardon? Why would we need to know this for the future?"

"Minoru, you know me. You stay in my company," she began lowly, a slow but cold smile creeping over her lips making him stare. She never was icy. "Just for that reason, you may be sucked into the war I was born into. I can't stay hidden forever. Once words gets out I'm alive it will begin another series at my life."

There was a momentary silence as this realization sunk in. The eagle demon gazed at the lady, who looked miserably amused. How could he not know this? Did the others not know either? Did they think just because she was with Lord Sesshomaru and under his protection the attacks would end? They were far from right. She never wanted to drag them into this war but what could she do now? They had dug their way under her skin thereby resulting into friendships and companionship. Minoru finally recovered.

"If this is true," he said slowly. "They will have the fight of their lives if they wish to get to you. Lord Sesshomaru and I will protect you along with many others."

"Arigato, Minoru, but it is unnecessary. I don't want to fight for me. This is my fight and the war I was born into that I must tolerate for the rest of my life. I can take care of myself; I am no damsel in distress."

"We are your friends, Hoshiko. As much as you don't like it, we will help you anyway."

"So stubborn," she growled out, narrowing her eyes at him.

"As are you, milady."

Hoshiko had no retort back. What could she say? She knew she was stubborn and prideful. She had fought for herself for all of her six-hundred and fourteen years without much help except from her own power and hands. She was simply trained by Inu No Taisho who had gifted her with his own knowledge and tactics for battle and for it, she was a great warrior. But she was alive because of herself. She was the one who had fought enemies before Inu No Taisho and during her time with him, she still had to fight for herself. She had always fought with her own claws and fang. She didn't like help because she hated to drag others into her own fight but as she stared at Minoru, she knew she had lost this battle. She was completely capable of fighting for herself but with regret, she knew she couldn't always fight alone. She would need help at times. Like how she had accepted Inu No Taisho's help, she would accept Minoru's, Lord Sesshomaru's, and others.

"Minoru. . ," she began, trailing off. What could she say?

"I don't want to hear any protests, milady. Your business is our business. It doesn't matter what you say to us, we will still fight with you, for you. Especially Lord Sesshomaru."

Hoshiko was completely silenced now. That was when she noticed Minoru was still clasping her shoulder and because her voice was lost, she placed her hand over Minoru's and gave it a squeeze hoping he'd understand. A weak smile crept over her light pink lips. Minoru immediately understood. She was more grateful than she could express in words and now, as he looked at her, she treasured their friendship. He could not disagree with her because she was a very kind and honest friend to have; Sakura had even told him that when speaking about her lady.

"Arigato, Minoru. You are a great friend and companion to have," Hoshi finally said, softly. It appeared they had similar thoughts.

"Likewise, milady."

That brought a bigger smile from her.

"Although," he began before she could say anything. "I apologize for being quite nosy about the story earlier. I spoke out of turn. It was wrong of me to pry so deeply into business that was not mine to get into. I am deeply ashamed of what I did earlier."

"You deserved to know," she said slowly, frowning a bit. "It is quite alright, don't apologize. You are my friend and had the right to know. I learned to accept things the way they are and this is the way things went so I bring myself just to accept them even if I don't like it."

That was definitely one thing Minoru admired about his lady; she was accepting, though she didn't like it and she was forgiving, even if the situation must be harder to do so. He released her shoulder and stepped back. From now on, he knew his lady and himself would have a better relationship for this situation gave them a chance to bond. That was when he noticed she had withdrew the scroll from her obi and it was being held gently in her hands. She was gazing at him. Hadn't she wanted him not to see that? However, she still unrolled it and held it out for his eyes to see without saying a word. He inhaled sharply at the contents. It was a young Hoshiko, no older than 5 in human years, in the arms of a demon and demoness. He didn't even need to ask who they were; it was her parents, Daiki and Kasumi. He knew just by gazing at them because the resemblance between parents and daughter was uncanny because she had the traits of equal measure from both of them. A true mixture between the two. He didn't even doubt these two were her parents. When he looked at his lady and found her eyes unreadable, he knew she had shared something personal with him. A picture she must have not shown too many.

"Milady, I can't imagine," he murmured, trailing off.

"It is the way things are. My parents died. I can't change what happened no matter how much I want to, Minoru."

"I know how you feel. My Father perished in a battle along the lines of the Western Lands when a great lion demon attacked the border. All I know about his death is he was caught in the Lion's claws and it ended up snapping his neck. I never got to say goodbye."

Hoshiko immediately felt pain radiate from his aura and in response, clasped his shoulder in a comforting gesture like he had done before. He eyed her.

"I know how it's like to not be able to say goodbye to someone you love," she whispered.

"It is nice to have someone who does even though it is a tragedy," he muttered, a weak smile appearing on his face. "Arigato, Lady Hoshiko."

"Of course, my ally."

He smiled gently and stepped back, dusting off the top of his black kimono.

"I better get back to work," he murmured.

"Hai. We will speak again soon," she returned kindly, looking cheerier than before.

"I would like that, milady, for I am sure you have interesting things to speak about and I will be glad to return the favor."

That was when he made his way to the door and just as he was about to step out into the hall, a soft cough caught his attention. He glanced back over his shoulder to see his lady giving a small but wicked smile. Her eyebrow was arched. Now he was interested what was on her mind.

"Minoru, have you spoken to Sakura," she whispered.

"No," he returned, suddenly flustered. He hated when he got so easily flustered over thinking about the phoenix demoness he cared deeply for.

"I hope so soon Minoru. She deserves to know."

"I know," he agreed darkly before disappearing down the hallway.

Now that Hoshi was alone once again, she had no idea what to do. Her eyes watched the sunset in the distance and mused what form the moon would take tonight but her thoughts drifted away from that. She was glad to have a conversation with Minoru though it was a more darker and emotional one. She sighed. Honestly, she felt quite better now for releasing her feelings and speaking about it a bit. She was so grateful to have friends who cared about her and listened, even if they were her attendants. Now the only thing bugging her was the fact she hid things from the others when she knew they wanted to help. Sakura and Minoru had both said it but the one that affected her the most was Lord Sesshomaru's. After all, he was her lover and close companion. She hated how secretive she had become. That was when she felt Sakura's aura in the hallway, headed her way. Oh joy; did Minoru mention something to her? She hoped not. Out of the two, she had suspected Minoru the least to go around and spread things they had spoken about. Sakura was the one with the higher tendency to speak out and pry into ones business she had no right to be in.

"Mistress," the phoenix demoness murmured.

"Sakura."

"Are you well," she continued, noticing the shadowy expression on the hybrid demoness's face.

"I'm alright," Hoshi responded softly but honestly. "I am just overwhelmed by what has happened today."

"I was just unsure because I noticed you were very quiet earlier but you seem better."

"Minoru spoke to me."

"Is that what he was doing back here," Sakura responded in light surprise.

'Minoru didn't tell her,' Hoshi thought in realization, grateful he hadn't mentioned it to her retainer.

"Hai, he was just ensuring I was alright."

"I'm glad he beat me to it this time, I was concerned about you."

"Am I glass," Hoshi mused out loud.

"No, milady. I just worry for you."

Hoshi remained silent this time, just staring out the window in thought. Sakura joined her mistress sitting on the bed, taking up the spot beside her with a worried but curious expression.

"What are you thinking about?"

"It's not what I'm thinking about but what conflict is going on with my emotions. It is like a duel between pain and acceptance. Sometimes, I wonder how much pain I truly have because sometimes I feel like I'm not hurting but when it just overwhelms me I'm shocked how much agony I get consumed by."

"What is bothering you?"

"Just the inner torments of my mind that are like demons banging on a cage door continuously."

"I see," Sakura said slowly before perking up. "Anyway, that wasn't the reason I came."

"Is there something you need to tell me," the hybrid demoness suddenly questioned, looking at her servant.

"Hai. Lord Takahiro has invited us for dinner tonight."

"Did he now? How kind of him."

Hoshi noticed her retainer chewing lightly on her lower lip with a blush on her pale cheeks. Obviously, there was more to be said. Before Sakura knew it, her mistress had focused on her with an interested glow in her eyes but she could not help but notice the cautioning look within her blue depths.

"You aren't telling me something," Hoshi mused in question, tapping her talon on her lower lip.

"Well, hai," Sakura relented, a darker blush coating her cheeks. Hoshi was very interested now.

"What would that be?"

"Minoru declined the invitation to dine with Lord Takahiro and his mate tonight and I was asked by him to do the same. Me and Minoru are dining tonight together here in our quarters," Sakura said, shy and embarrassed. "So, it is only you and Lord Sesshomaru dining with the Northern Lord and Lady tonight."

At the beginning, Hoshi had begun to smile knowingly. She had a feeling why Minoru would request Sakura to join him tonight with their own personal dinner but she had to wonder, when did he ask Sakura to do that? Just now or beforehand? But at the last part, her eyes widened. Just her and Sesshomaru joining the Lord and Lady of the North for supper tonight. She couldn't help the flush that crept up the back of her neck. Sakura had to smile softly.

"Will you join Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Takahiro with his mate for supper tonight?"

"Of course," her mistress scoffed. "I think it would be rude of me to also decline."

"Excellent! May I fix your hair; a few strands have fallen loose."

Hoshiko just sighed but made no protest. When Sakura was determined to ensure her lady looked her best, it was just better to let her have her own way. She sat on the stool next to her table and patiently allowed Sakura to yank her hair free from the tight bun, allowing it to spill around her shoulders in silky light green waves. She shook it out. She preferred her normal hairstyles which consisted of braids, ponytails, or simply loose. She felt Sakura run her nails lightly along her scalp to gather her hair back up.

"Milady?"

"Hai, Sakura?"

"Why do you think Minoru asked me to stay behind from dinner with the Northern Lord and Lady?"

"I have a very good idea, Sakura. You know what I mean."

"Are you sure," Sakura whimpered out, her hands trembling as she brushed her ladies hair.

"Hai. I told you, you two have been dancing around each other like two lovebirds but both afraid to admit it. Perhaps this is what needs to happen."

"Maybe. I'm just nervous to what will happen."

"This might be the moment when you discover each other's feelings or it may just be a simple dinner," Hoshi said gently. "Don't get too worried about it. Minoru may be wanting to pass tonight's dinner just to relax after a long journey and wished to have your company; you are his friend."

"It still is surprising though," Sakura mused. "I would have expected Minoru to be joyful to join Lord Takahiro for supper because they are old friends."

"Hai, it is a bit odd but nevertheless, don't get overwhelmed with anything."

Her retainer nodded in agreement before gently brushing her ladies hair into the position she wanted. She had to admit, Hoshi's hair was silky to the touch.

"However, just you and Sesshomaru joining Lord Takahiro and his mate for supper," Sakura giggled out, her own thoughts forgotten for a moment. "How delightful!"

"We aren't going to be alone, Sakura," Hoshi returned dryly, eyes rolling.

"Perhaps," her retainer hinted shyly. "Maybe Sesshomaru will steal you away afterwards. Don't dare protest milady, you know this is true because not even a night ago you and Lord Sesshomaru disappeared for some time and didn't return until very early morning."

"Last I checked, you and Minoru were quite fascinated by each other while gazing at the stars on the same night," her lady retorted.

Sakura got flustered for a moment. However, Hoshi quickly detected it in her wavering aura and felt a smirk creep over her lips feeling the deep sense of victory. She had to admit, this was quite amusing to the eyes. With red hair, pink eyes, and dark pink cheeks, Sakura was certainly a sight to behold. It took her a moment to recover but when she did, Hoshi allowed her to straighten out her kimono before retying her obi. Hoshi turned to look at the phoenix demoness when she was done.

"Satisfied," Hoshi questioned.

"Hai, milady. You are beautiful!"

Hoshi rolled her eyes but that was when a gleaming wooden box caught her eye. It was not very big, but it was very delicately made and thin. She hadn't noticed it peeking out of her bag until now and with a check mental check, she knew she had not packed it. Curious, she grabbed it. Sakura peeked around her arm.

"What is that?"

"I don't know. It doesn't belong to me."

Hoshi opened the box to check its contents and the first thing she noticed was the small note. Her eyebrow raised, she plucked it up in her talons and read it. At the end of it though, she was flushed lightly in the cheeks. Sakura was confused by her reaction.

"Milady? What does it say?"

"It's another gift from Lord Sesshomaru," Hoshi replied, embarrassed.

"Another one? I never thought our lord would be one to give out gifts like he does," Sakura giggled.

Hoshi gently pushed aside the small cloth hiding the gift and inhaled sharply when she saw what it was. It was a hair ornament. It was a white glass flower with a turquoise center. Three strands of small diamonds hung from the flower. She gently reached out to tap it with her talon gently, awed. It was so beautiful. She heard her retainer inhale sharply at the sight of the very fine but expensive gift.

"Oh my, milady," she breathed. "It's so beautiful."

"It is," Hoshi whispered back, touched. She would never say it, but Sesshomaru was like his Father in this regard. They both loved to give her new things.

"I think Sesshomaru's affections for you are deeper than any of us can imagine," Sakura continued to say in awe.

'_Oh trust me,' _Hoshi thought to herself. _'His affections are definitely deeper than what I can even imagine. Our inner demons have begun this for a reason.' _

"Hai. Sakura, I believe I would like to wear this to the dinner tonight."

Her retainer grinned in pure delight. She was sure it would please Lord Sesshomaru to see his demoness wearing his new gift for her so within moments, the ornament was pinned to the side of her ladies bun. Hoshi checked herself in a mirror she had brought along with her and inhaled sharply, making Sakura a bit worried. Was something wrong? She stepped forward to peer at her lady better.

"Is there something wrong, Lady Hoshiko?"

"No, it's just I barely recognize myself anymore. Wearing fine kimono's and expensive jewelry like this is shocking for me for a demoness who had lived quite simply but harshly."

"No matter what, you are stunningly beautiful milady."

Hoshi sent her retainer a kind look.

"You are beautiful too, Sakura."

Sakura flushed in embarrassment but welcomed the compliment warmly. Just as she was about to speak to her lady, Minoru appeared in the doorway with a faint smile on his face.

"Lady Hoshiko, Lord Sesshomaru awaits your presence."

Hoshiko rolled her eyes at the respectful line but nevertheless passed the eagle demon into the hallway. As her lord commanded, she mused, she would do. Posing as a servant would definitely be something to remember because Sesshomaru would have to treat her like one and it would certainly lead to interesting situations. With a graceful walk she entered the main room of their quarters and had to give a brief glimpse over what she saw; a fireplace flickering in the Eastern wall, a large table surrounded by silk cushions, and other delicate furniture such as vases, pictures, and statues. Her eyes caught the silvery gleam of the Western Lords hair that glowed with hues of orange and red from the glow of the sunset in the window right behind him. She approached him gracefully. Lord Sesshomaru turned his head slightly when he heard her quiet but graceful approach to view his demoness dressed beautifully for the dinner with the Northern Lord and Lady. She had to smile warmly at him, tucking a strand of hair behind her hair. He didn't miss the rosy tint to her cheeks.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she greeted.

"Hoshiko," he said quietly as he gazed down at her. "You are prepared to go?"

"Hai."

He gave a simple nod and his gaze went over her head to look at the two bird demons that had entered the room, watching them curiously. Jaken paid them no mind, so fascinated by the roasting lizard meat he was turning slowly over the fire but his gaze flickered longingly over to them. He wished it was he who was going, not her. An-Un didn't care in the least and slept by the warmth of the flames.

"Do not allow others to enter during our departure," Sesshomaru said neutrally. "We will return by the moons point."

"Of course, milord," Minoru answered.

Lord Sesshomaru slid open the door and entered the hallway, waiting for Hoshiko to follow. She gazed at her servants, who gave warm smiles, for a moment before following after him and allowing the door to be slid shut. She wished they were coming but at the same time, she hoped something would happen. She noticed the plainly dressed servant waiting for them in the hallway and she looked at the both of them with a fearful gleam in her eye.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she said slowly. "I have been asked to show you to the dining hall. Please, follow me."

The servant set out no longer wishing to remain eye contact with either of the higher beings. Lord Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes slightly but made no comment; not that he ever did. He knew where the Northern Palace dining hall was and pondered if he should be insulted or not but nevertheless, followed. He heard Hoshiko's quiet footsteps as she glided after him but she remained silent as if having nothing to say. He pondered over her behavior as of late. She had been acting quite off from the usual bright demoness she was and he had noticed it greatly. He had even noticed when she had disappeared immediately to her quarters upon arrival after the meeting and when the two bird demons had taken turns to visit with her, hearing their low voices. He had even noted the pained tone in her voice. He had wished nothing more than to go to her and speak to her but he did not dare. His ears strained to catch something but all he heard was her low breathing, delicate footsteps, and the slight jingle of jewels. Wait, jewels? She rarely wore jewelry. One peek out of the corner of his eye and he immediately found the source, the white flower with strands of diamonds clipped to the side of her head. The gift he had put into her bag. She had liked it. It deeply pleased him to know that. He stared forward again and within many moments of silence, he heard her quicken her footsteps until she was at his side and she glanced up at him from under her long bangs cupping her face so gently. He had to admit, the flower looked lovely in her hair.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she murmured kindly but respectfully.

"Hn?" He did not like it when she addressed him like that, just Sesshomaru or even the nickname she had given him, Maru.

"Tomorrow is the night of the full moon, correct?"

"Indeed."

"Pleasing," she whispered lowly to herself before speaking up; He wondered if she meant for him to hear that. "An attack will not be due within a few days; the moon gives a disadvantage when our enemies are more prone to stealth and protection with darkness."

"I did not expect any less," he answered darkly. "Takahiro will need to be informed."

"Indeed he will. I thought of this earlier."

"You are acknowledgeable."

"When one lives her life fighting for her life she learns the ways of battle strategies and weaknesses versus strengths."

"Hn," he growled out in agreement.

She was quiet for a moment as if in thought to answer when her hand went up to brush her bangs back from her eyes, a finger brushed over a diamond strand. Her eyes widened a bit. The gift! She had forgotten about it.

"Arigato for the gift," she said suddenly but quietly. "It was a very lovely gift to receive, it is very beautiful."

He glanced at her unable to speak. The only reaction she really got was the corners of his mouth turn slightly upward but it vanished just as quickly as it appeared. She smiled at him. He would never know how touched she was with each gift he bought her.

"You are pleased," he finally questioned out loud neutrally.

"Very much so, milord."

"Hn."

"We're here," the female servant suddenly announced weakly, catching their attention. "You may enter."

"Arigato," Hoshi said kindly.

The servant met her kind eyes shyly and finally managed a weak smile. Hoshi could tell she was not very confident in herself. The next thing she knew the door before them swung open revealing a guard dressed in fine armor and carrying a dangerous looking spear in his hand, watching them with a dark expression. The servant hurried away. Sesshomaru glared in return at the guard.

"Come on in," the guard said carefully, faltering at Sesshomaru's expression. "Lord Takahiro has been expecting you."

Lord Sesshomaru slipped by the guard but not before giving him another dark look, making the guard flinch away. Those golden eyes dancing with venom was frightening beyond belief. Hoshiko tried not to roll her eyes as she followed her lord, completely used to this kind of thing. Inu No Taisho had done the same. That was when she saw the Northern Lord watching them with an observantly kind gaze, but he was not alone by far. A demoness sat right beside him. Her dark silver eyes watched them with curiosity under her bangs styled like Sango's while her long dark purple hair pooled around her held back into a ponytail by a golden hair tie ornament. She wore a black kimono styled with white roses along the neckline and a golden obi. Hoshi had to admit, she was beautiful.

"Welcome Lord Sesshomaru, Shi," Lord Takahiro greeted warmly, gesturing to the two cushions on the other side of the table. "Please, join us."

Hoshiko was more than happy to allow Sesshomaru to take his seat first before taking up the cushion beside him. She knew she must act the part.

"You honor us by inviting us," Sesshomaru rumbled neutrally, not very pleased to be kind.

"Of course Lord Sesshomaru, we are pleased you could join us tonight."

Lord Sesshomaru merely inclined his head in response. Silence was still golden within the Western Lords eyes. Lord Takahiro glanced over to his only companion, the dragon demoness, to find her giving a faint but warm smile at him. He nodded, giving her silent permission to speak. She may be a servant, but she was still his guest here along with the Western Lord.

"We are much pleasured to be joining you tonight," Hoshi spoke gently but respectfully. "However, it is us who are truly pleased tonight by your invitation. You are very kind. You honor us by allowing us to dine with you, milord."

"You flatter me, Shi," the Northern Lord spoke kindly, his silver eyes sparkling happily at her flattering comment.

"It is not hard to flatter someone when they deserve it."

"Hai," Lord Takahiro agreed with a chuckle. "I could not agree more with you. My, you are certainly a delightful presence to have."

She was silenced but her faint blush on her cheeks expressed enough. Lord Takahiro smiled warmly before gesturing to the demoness at his side, his eyes now on the couple before him.

"Lord Sesshomaru and Shi, I wish to introduce you to my mate, Lady Misaki."

Hoshi glanced at the demoness at the Northern Lords side, again musing over the fact she was definitely beautiful. With a stroke no more alike than a silky brush stroking faintly over skin she touched the demoness's aura and immediately sensed her gentleness and sweet nature in its weak aura. It was obvious she could not harm a fly but she was surely strong in other ways. Within a moment, she smiled warmly at the Northern Lady with a sweet but reassuring smile.

"It is a great privilege to meet you, Lady Misaki of the North," 'Shi' said.

"I'm also pleased to meet you and Lord Sesshomaru," the Northern Lady immediately replied with a low and whispery voice shyly. "Arigato for joining us tonight."

"We are happy to join you tonight. Although I must oddly comment, you are very beautiful."

"Arigato," Misaki replied with a faint blush. "You are equally beautiful. Your hair color is very gorgeous and unique. I have not seen another with light green hair."

"Hai I would agree," Hoshi mused. "I have not met another with green hair. It actually is a rare trait to gain I've heard."

"With its rarity I would not be surprised. My hair color is more commonly known," the Northern Lady said, brushing a strand away from her eyes.

"Yet beautiful at the same time; Although, is that a stand of seashells and pearls from the Eastern coastline?"

The purple haired demoness beamed at Hoshiko.

"Hai, I am fond of the treasures of the sea."

"Hai," Hoshi replied softly with an odd flicker in her eye, her tone a bit off.

"I am glad to see you two are off to a good start," Lord Takahiro said, tapping his talon against the table. Hoshi and Misaki smiled, but Sesshomaru caught the slight flicker at the corner of his demoness's lips. She was slightly sad now.

"Anyway, let us drop the formalities and talk warmly as friends," the Northern Lord continued. "I would like to forget this upcoming battle for the moment being; I have not been able to relax for some time. We will dine and enjoy each other's company."

The moment the last words exited Lord Takahiro's mouth, servants flowed in with dishes piled with rich food. The scents were overwhelmingly delicious to Hoshi's nose and she couldn't wait to eat; she didn't get to eat such fine food often. As dishes were placed onto the table she observed what would be served tonight. The menu looked great; rice, fruits, vegetables, and various meats (she guessed rabbit, boar, and pig demon). However to her biggest delight was the seafood; fish, clams, shrimp, and eel. She patiently waited until Lord Takahiro took the first bite and gestured for them to dine. Soon, chopsticks were clicking together.

"Sesshomaru, how have the Western Lands been other than this threat," Takahiro asked suddenly, curious.

"Under strict control," the Western Lord replied neutrally. "No one stands in my way to protect my lands."

"Of course, I would think no less of you. However, when your Father died it was a wonder what would happen to his lands."

"I would not destroy his legacy."

"I hope not. Inu No Taisho was a very powerful demon in his age and I would expect no less from his son."

Lord Sesshomaru watched Hoshiko carefully. She appeared content, but he noted the slight twitching at the side of her eyes revealing her strain to not react to the topic. She didn't like to speak about him completely still. If anything, she spoke only about their Father more easily with the ones she knew well.

"This Sesshomaru will not allow his lands to be taken by weaklings," the Western Lord replied stiffly and neutrally.

"Neither would I," Lord Takahiro replied, taking the small bait. "The panther demons will not get the better of the Lords."

"I always have believed no one would best the Lords," Shi spoke softly, picking at a piece of fish with her chopsticks.

"I would hope not or why would we even rule."

"Indeed," Misaki giggled quietly.

"You hold a powerful argument there though Takahiro," Shi stated, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "Why would you rule unless there was a reason? I have always believed the Lords have kept peace and control over the lands. You have great power but you use it for the better of the lands and its people."

"You have a great belief Shi," Misaki said gently before her mate could.

"Without belief or faith, I wonder where I would stand today. I have simply learned during my lifespan that a belief or faith in the right thing can make you strong and committed to what you aim for."

"Wise words," Lord Takahiro stated his eyes wide.

"You certainly are very knowledgeable despite the youngness of your nature," the Northern Lady said gently. "How many centuries are you?"

"Six centuries."

"My! You speak though you are thousands of years old with great knowledge."

"I have just learned great things over my lifespan and experienced many trails over time," Shi responded carefully. "I may be young by standards but I don't think age matters with the sense of intelligence."

"I would love to hear about what you know," the Northern Lady mused. "I am only 4 centuries but I feel I can gain great knowledge from you, Shi."

"I would enjoy speaking to you about it. You may call on me and I will be delighted to join you."

The two ladies grinned warmly at each other and Lord Takahiro could already see a friendship beginning to forge. He glanced at Lord Sesshomaru, noting his watchful gaze of the two demonesses, and immediately had the thought come to him. The Western Lord was unmated, the only Lord without a Lady. Did the dog demon ever consider the thought to gain a mate and bear heirs? If so, would it be out of an arranged mating or out of love? One could wonder if Sesshomaru was capable of love. He kept his tongue.

"Would you perhaps like to join me for lunch tomorrow," Misaki questioned.

"I would be honored to do so, Lady Misaki."

"Please, call me Misaki. Outside of here I ask please for you to do so but when it is just us, I would like to my friends to address me by just my name."

Hoshiko smiled kindly.

"As you wish."

"Lord Sesshomaru," Lord Takahiro said quietly, so the ladies could continue talking without disruption. "I must ask who runs the Western Lands when you are away?"

"Lady Kimiko," the Lord answered with a bored tone.

"Ah, your Mother, the former Lady of the West."

"Indeed."

"I must wonder, will the West be gaining a new lady?"

There suddenly was silence as the ladies caught on to the topic. No one dared speak but watched the situation carefully. However, Lord Sesshomaru's reaction to it was only working his jaw and narrowed eyes. He obviously did not like the question.

"The future holds promises," the Western Lord finally responded darkly. "I have not considered a mate for my duty is to my lands."

"Of course I understand that Lord Sesshomaru, I was merely wondering if you had any demoness's in your sights and the Western Lands will be gaining a Lady of the West."

The Northern Lord missed the nervousness flicker in the green haired beauty's eyes; what would the Western Lord say? She knew courting often led to mating, but would Sesshomaru truly take her as his mate the Lady of the West? She was a hybrid after all still. She bowed her head forward so her bangs swung forward to shadow her expression more. Yet, her eyes watched her companion at her side, her lover. Sesshomaru was still glaring at the older lord.

"The West does not require a lady," Lord Sesshomaru stated in his normal neutral tone though his eyes said different. "This Sesshomaru has not shown interest in gaining a mate but if I chose one, she will be the most beautiful flower."

'Flower,' Hoshi thought in shock, heat creeping up her cheeks. 'He said flower! That is my nickname; that part was meant for me to know he is considering me as a mate!'

Lord Takahiro gave a faint smile, tilting his head forward toward the Western Lord.

"Hai, I bet she will be the most beautiful flower for I would expect you to pick no less. This Lady you speak of, I think she will have great power, wisdom, and beauty. Just like my sweet Misaki."

"Takahiro," Misaki giggled with a blush. "I am not sweet like honey!"

"My dear," her mate purred back. "If you are not sweet like honey as you say, I will say you are a very delicate and kind dove."

Hoshiko bit back a smile at the Northern Lady's embarrassment but when they made eye contact, the two had to giggle quietly to themselves. Yet Hoshi's thoughts were far away to what her Lord had said. _If I chose one, she will be the most beautiful flower. _The thought sent tingles down her spine. She, a hybrid broken by war and loss, was perhaps the future mate of Lord Sesshomaru, the great and powerful Lord of the West. She knew many would think he didn't have a heart, but she had seen he had one. He didn't show it very often but in his eyes and actions it was enough, not words. She almost smiled at the thought. That was when she noticed the two Northern rulers glaring mockingly at each other until Takahiro broke it, looking at the other two across the low table.

"Anyway," Lord Takahiro stated. "I think we should dine again more often."

"We would be honored to join you again. Although next time, Minoru and Sakura will join us," 'Shi' said with a kind glance at the other Lord.

"Indeed. You would enjoy this again?"

"Of course. After all, we get to dine with the rulers of the North," she replied happily, picking up a piece of fish with her chopsticks.

Lord Takahiro and Lady Misaki seemed to glow at her compliment. Lord Sesshomaru had to grudgingly admit, she was very well trained in the art of flattery; His father had taught her extremely well. He slowly picked up a piece of meat and placed it in his mouth, chewing quickly and swallowing down the savory food. He did not like to dine often with others, but the food was fine enough and it was disrespectful for him to decline after all. He had his honor to keep up. That was when Misaki caught eye of the hair ornament in the green haired beauty's hair.

"My, that is a beautiful hair ornament Shi."

"Oh, arigato," Hoshi replied, brushing her fingers against the diamond strands. "It is a very special treasure to me."

"Is there a story to why it is such a special treasure?"

"Hai, it was a gift from a very close companion," Shi smiled, her eyes flickering in Sesshomaru's direction but not looking directly at him.

"How delightful," the Northern Lady said, clapping her hands together not even questioning who gave it to her. "It is made of diamonds, one of the stones of the West!"

Hoshiko's eyes widened lightly at that; that was the last thing she was expecting to hear. She was completely aware the stones of the West were diamonds and sapphires, but she hadn't made that connection. How ironic, since the Lord of the West had given her this gift. Lord Takahiro noticed her expression of surprise and assumed it was because she hadn't known that piece of information.

"Did you not know the stones of the West were diamonds and sapphires," he asked, eyebrow raised.

"No, I did. I just never made that connection."

"Ah, I see."

"Hai. I am completely aware of the comparison between the colors and stones of each land. Like the West has the colors of blue, silver, and white its stones are sapphires and diamonds because they both represent the symbol of the West the Crescent Moon. I believe the colors of the North are gold, copper, and red and its stones are the ruby and topaz because the symbol of the North is the Sun, correct?"

"Indeed," Misaki said with a great smile, extending her hand to Hoshi's view to gaze at a ring made of gold on her finger with a large ruby surrounded by small topaz gems. Hoshi was satisfied.

"You seem to know a lot about the lands," Takahiro mused lightly.

"I have simply listened to the whispers on the wind," Hoshi laughed gently.

"You should always be wise but weary of the things you hear from the low whispers."

"I always have been, milord."

"Do you know the other two lands, the East and the South," Misaki questioned; she wondered how much Shi knew about the different Lords.

"Indeed I do. The colors of the East are green, pink, and yellow and its single stone is the emerald because the symbol of the East is the Star. As for the South, its colors are purple and light blue and its stones are the Amethyst, pearl, and aquamarine because its symbol are the Aurora's."

"Well said, Shi," Takahiro complimented. "Do you also know the breed of each demon ruling each direction?"

"Hai. The North is ruled by the Eagle demons, the sky and the fliers. The West is ruled by the Dog demons, the moon and carnivore. The East is ruled by the Horse demons, the star and herbivore. The South is ruled by the Otter demons, the aurora and swimmer."

"You have an intelligent servant here, Lord Sesshomaru," the Northern Lord said, eyeing the younger lord. "She has been taught very well."

"Hn," Sesshomaru rumbled. _If only you knew who her teacher was. _

"Arigato," Hoshi said warmly at the compliment.

"You deserve it, Shi. I think your knowledge may come in great use. However let us dine and discuss less important matters."

As the four began to dine once again, Hoshi could not help but think over what they discussed earlier about 'Sesshomaru's future mate.' Oh, how she hoped she would be with Sesshomaru. As if sensing the trail of her thoughts, Lord Sesshomaru peeked at her long enough for her to catch it with very hard eyes but she sensed it was meant well. He looked away after only a second of eye contact. She almost smiled and blushed but resisted the urge by picking up the golden cup and sipping at the cool water that was like silk down her throat.

"Shi, are you enjoying your trip so far," Misaki asked with a bright smile, as she picked up a piece of chicken with her chopsticks.

Just as Shi was about to answer, Sesshomaru placed his hand on her knee under the table out of sight by the other two. She wasn't fazed by the slightest by it, so used to his sudden gestures and touches. But Misaki did note the sudden sparkle in her eye.

"I am enjoying it beyond what you can imagine," Hoshiko replied as she placed her hand over Sesshomaru's hand for a moment, squeezing it affectionately. He immediately returned the gesture before letting go quickly before the Northern rulers noticed his small display of affection. Hoshi smiled greatly. Oh hai, she was extremely enjoying it more than the Northern lady could understand.

**Hello everyone! I am SOOOO SORRY for how long this took me! I feel bad about it, honestly. I struggled with this chapter so I hope it is good enough for now. But looks like Hoshiko has not only bonded closer to her protector Minoru she has made friends with the Northern Lady! Just took her some time to warm up to 'Shi'(which was quick). She also had some Sesshomaru time and the talk of mates, I wonder what will happen to them ;) I like the ending here. I am trying to show Sesshomaru does have a heart under that icy cold mask of his, who cannot resist showing more of his other side to Hoshiko and at times Rin (who will soon be coming back within a few chapters). I hope you all agree with me on this and if you have ANY ideas or recommendations, comment or private email me. Thank you and I hope you all enjoy this, PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews will be rewarded with cyber cookies! :D**


	63. Injuries

She knew it was time.

She had known one day this would happen. The memories to flow through her mind like silk over the soft skin but at the same time, to slowly move over her flesh until it was raw and throbbing in pain. She had always thought it would take her many centuries to finally come back and see what she what she had forgotten in the mist of her mind, still clouded by the drug she had taken for two centuries. She knew she remembered a lot, but she knew there were things she had forgotten. No matter how she reached toward the memories, they slipped through her fingers like the mist wanting to be caught but untouchable. She was unsure what she would feel upon looking on what she had forgotten making her shiver in fear but also in grim anticipation. What would wait her in the scrolls hidden away; knowing what had happened written permanently into them like a never-ending memory. Yet, she knew was strong again. The time of her solitude had taught her to be strong in times of weakness and kept her tough through all the hardships she'd endured. Meeting Rin had taught her once again about her great compassion and bright spirit. Her new friends had shown her unity was one of the greatest strengths and how to have faith and trust in each other. Lord Sesshomaru had taught her to stand her ground no matter the situation and to protect who you love with pride and love. She had become herself again after two centuries of darkening fire.

Hoshi inhaled deeply as those thoughts went through her head. It took a lot of effort to allow her muscles to relax once the air had escaped her lungs. Without anyone, she would still be aimlessly wandering with a weak will and drugged mind. She shivered at that thought. It frightened her to think that may have become the next few centuries of her life. Yet, the moment she had met Rin it had altered the course of path she walked on.

During her time with the Inu No Taisho, it had taught her a lot of things and altered what she was today. He had been her strength. He had been the reason she kept on living on and protected her when she was weak. He had raised her up to the sky when she couldn't fly on her broken wings. It was the Inu No Taisho's hand that had guided her through it all. He hadn't just been her protector and best friend, her only companion; he had been the Father-figure she had needed. The demon that had raised her from her young years and taught her all she had ever known. He had cared for her like no one had before and loved her like his own. He had been her comfort when she had cried, her punching-bag when she was angry, and her best friend when she needed to talk. He had been her teacher when she was curious. He had been utterly everything to her. She had depended so much on him and he equally had felt the same. She had been a major part of someone to protect, his pride and joy with her outstanding character, and the comfort through his own hardships. She had been raised by his own hand without outside interference and the demoness she had become was the greatest thing he could have ever asked for. When he had died, she had felt like a huge hole had been punched through her chest and her heart had been endlessly bleeding, dripping with the blood of her soul. He had been the center of her universe and the moment she had seen him die, she had felt like everything was over. She had wanted to die with him, following him into the Afterlife. Yet, he had made her swear to live on as his last wish. It had been the only thing he had wanted from her. Keep his legacy alive within her, just like Sesshomaru was and Inuyasha would.

She ran her hand through her hair slowly, feeling the silky strands glide through her fingers. She felt the pain beating in her chest but no tears appeared on her cheeks nor did she fall upon the ground in utter agony like she had in the past. She knew she would always miss him and mourn his death, but never again would she have to run away from him, his memories. It was these thoughts that beckoned her to finally approach her bag and slide her hand within its depths, finding the thin but long wooden box easily. She took a deep breath and slid it out. The wood gleamed with polish, not even tarnished with 2 centuries of neglect. She ran her talons over the smooth surface. She hadn't shown this to anyone, not even Rin or Sesshomaru. It had been personal to her since the day it had been given to her as a gift. Inu No Taisho had noted when she had tried to stuff her organize her things in the bag of her belongings and returned with this very box to her to stash her things in, keeping them in order. She had been so grateful and given him a fierce hug, remembering the warming and strong arms wrapping around her slim form. She missed his arms, so gentle and powerful at the same time whenever she was enfolded in their embrace with security, love, and warmth. She heavily sighed and opened the box, ignoring the trembling of her arms. There before her sat 7 slim scrolls with two smaller boxes at the top. She bit her lip, knowing what these things were.

Her memories of the Inu No Taisho.

Tears stung the back of her eyes but she didn't cry. She wouldn't back down now. The cot creaked quietly as she sat down; curling her legs underneath her into the most comfortable position she could manage. She grabbed the oldest one and with a trembling pair of hands, opened it. Her eyes fell upon her handwriting from over 5 centuries ago and with a hard swallow, began to read. It was time.

_Today is the anniversary of my parent's death, over forty eight years ago. I woke up feeling quite sick at heart and it took me only a few seconds to figure it out. Eight years ago I had watched my Father fight his last battle and upon his death, left me alone. I cannot help but feel crushed and confused. Why didn't he run with me? He could have just run with me and be at my side today. I don't know what my Father was thinking. I cannot help but feel heartbroken at that thought. I know what they died to save me but I wonder if they really considered the fact I would be alone without them. All of this though isn't the real reason I'm writing this today._

_Inu No Taisho taught me a great lesson today. When he noticed my behavior, he asked me what was wrong but I just grumbled at him, completely depressed. I told him I didn't want to talk about it. He frowned at me. He didn't say much else to me after that but I didn't care at the moment. I just felt alone and misunderstood. My mind tried to remind me of a few years prior to when he took me to the cliffs to view the stars and talked to me about it, even told me some personal things I know he rarely shared but I ignored it. I just wanted to mourn and be depressed over what happened. I wandered away from him, thinking it was better if I left him alone. I didn't want him to see me like this. He surprised me though, because he followed me and told me something I will never forget. I'm going to write it here to make sure I don't ever forget._

"_Hoshiko, I know you are sick at heart and depressed by what passed many years ago. Instead of mulling over what happened, why don't you think of what you have gained by what they gave up for you?"_

_He left me alone after that. I really considered what he said to me. They have given up their lives to protect me, the cursed half-breed that ends up with my harsh lifestyle and no friends or family. It finally clicked though; they had died protecting me out of love for me. They never cared I was a half-breed; they loved me anyways to the point they would die for me and wanted what was best for me. I felt crushed I had been insulting my parents. But I felt like there was a second meaning to what he said to me. It took me longer to figure it out when I finally realized, what about him? He had given me his protection and his compassion. He had been there for me when I needed him. I felt the sickening feeling in my chest grow deeper. He had reached out to me and I had shoved him away, rejecting his compassion and comfort. I felt like I would throw up. It made me recall what I had thought a few years prior: Despite the pain, I should let him aid me in what tortured me. He was my friend, my protector. He had been my savior that day seven years ago. Yet, even after I had known he'd aid me in the passing of my parents, I continued to push him away every year. I felt sick at heart now. I knew what I had to do._

_I went to find him. It wasn't hard to locate him, seeing he wasn't too far away from me to make sure I was safe. It was hard, but I told him what I was thinking and what I had realized. He had listened quietly with a neutral expression. I had no idea what he was thinking. When I was finished, he finally gave me a gentle smile and nodded once. I could sense how proud of me he was and the happiness he felt knowing I would finally understand one day he was always there for me. I knew he cared for me; it just never fully set in until now. I swore upon my blood I would never push him away again, knowing this was the way it should be. Later that night, he said something else to me I can't forget either._

"_If everyone else knew sweet little you, they still would never know the pain you hide." _

_I know he meant my bright personality and the agony I hide behind my smile and laughter. It makes me wonder though, who is more proud of me? Him or my parents?_

She swallowed hard, but not out of pain. She had completely forgotten about this. She recalled everything now, from what she had written and even the parts she had left out of her writing. She had written this by the fire, sitting not a foot away from Inu No Taisho, his eyes curiously gazing at what she had written but unable to see exactly what. She had allowed him to read it afterward. His eyes had said it all. She rolled up more of the scroll and inhaled sharply at the next piece of content. It was a sketch of Inu No Taisho. It had been drawn a few days later when he had been standing by a tree, gazing at her. It was the perfect replica of the moment. She had to smile softly at the picture. She had expected great pain to remember now but instead, she felt peace and joy. Her eyes slid downward more to the next piece of writing.

_I had never had a more frustrating day than today, but at the same time it was amazing. I had really hurt my leg a few days ago when a snake demon caught me unawares and tore open my right thigh with a single bite. I had fallen to the ground from the impact but I was glad I had my dagger with me because all it took was a stab in the eye into its skull to kill it. When I examined my wound, it was worse than I had thought. The snakes fangs had torn deep into my thigh and a gash had been torn into an important stretching muscle. I tried to hide it from Inu No Taisho. I knew he had a very important duty to attend in a few days' time and I didn't want to slow us down because of me being completely foolish by not checking the area around me with my aura. I quickly washed up the blood and wound, bandaging up the damage quickly. I had to rub the herb that hid scents all over me but I hadn't realized even this wouldn't fool him. Inu No Taisho had given me an odd look when he got whiff of the herb instead of my scent but didn't comment on it when I told him I had sensed a great company of demons nearby and wanted to remain undetected, despite the fact he could extend his own aura and hide both of us. I tried to hide my limping and quiet whimpers with each step but he swiftly caught on. The next thing I knew, he'd yanked my kimono up and found the bandage and the spot of blood. He glared at me, displeased with my actions. He tended to the wound himself, putting the muscle correctly back together, and forced us to make camp that night even though I said I could keep going. He had told me I had to rest until it healed enough for me to walk on. I had never felt sorrier, because he had seemed disappointed and angry all at once. I will never hide my wounds from him anymore. _

_Back to today, I was trying to pick a fruit off a tree but I couldn't reach. No matter how hard I tried to jump up and get it, my wounded leg was so bad I barely could get a foot off the ground. I couldn't climb the tree either, simply because I was told not to by Inu No Taisho not to climb until the wound healed. I was getting so frustrated. The peach gleamed in the sun as though mocking me. I jumped up a few more times but nothing I did would get me any higher. I wanted to cry, I was so hungry. I tried again but to my great surprise, I felt two large hands grab my waist just as I jumped up, lifting me up to where I could grab the peach. I looked down to find Inu No Taisho, holding me up. I had to grin greatly and once I got my prize, he lowered me down carefully. I gave him the biggest smile I could and it taught me a lesson today too. He would pick me up, whenever I needed the help. _

She felt a happy tear prickle the back of her eyes. She remembered Inu No Taisho picking her up just so she could get the peach and that made her smile warmly. She rolled up the scroll and placed it back into its case, deciding to read the rest later. She went to pick up the second to last one when her blue eyes slid to the last one, the scroll she had written only a few years before Father's death. She bit her lip before slowly picking up the last one. She unrolled it, her breath faint. Her eyes locked onto the first passage.

_Izayoi truly is a remarkable human girl. I had known she was different from the beginning when we met her a few years prior but today, something stood out to me today. I was going to visit her for the day since Father was leaving for some time, leaving me here with the human. When I entered her quarters, I found that she was nowhere in sight. She had never been absent when I came to see her. Worried, I carefully tracked her down while keeping out of sight of the palace guards and workers until I found her in her garden, kneeling over a flower bed. I sensed worry from her form. When I approached her, she turned to look at me when big sad brown eyes. I was confused until I saw what she was doing. A wounded rabbit lay on the grass, breathing heavily with a bloody bandage wrapped around what looked like a broken leg. The rabbit looked at me completely frightened but when Izayoi gently stroked its side, it relaxed under her touch. She looked at me with a weak smile._

"_I couldn't leave it to suffer," she whispered. _

_I was stunned by her words. She was helping a wounded creature and she couldn't bear to leave its side just to greet me. She truly is a unique human. _

Hoshi remembered the wounded rabbit. Izayoi had cared for it until the day she released it back into the wild, completely healthy once more from the humans care. Hoshi had known about the woman's loving and caring nature, but it had certainly stood out to her in that situation. She missed the human woman, who had become a mother figure to her in the last years they had been together. She sighed sadly. The image of the human woman was so clear in her head it was like she had only seen her hours ago. She remembered Izayoi, with her long silky black hair that hung to the floor and her chocolate brown eyes that endlessly sparkled with kindness. The human woman hadn't smiled often but when she did, it was beautiful on her face. Izayoi had been more of the quiet, but compassionate type of being. Her heart had been endlessly filled with love, kindness, and loyalty. Yet, the flame which drew Inu No Taisho to her was her innocence. Just like Hoshiko before her. She pressed her fingers to her forehead, crinkled up in thought and sorrow. Oh, she missed the human woman so dearly, perhaps as much as Inu No Taisho. Her lips tightened lightly. She glanced down at the next content of the scroll.

_I have felt the true meaning of family today. I had always considered myself and Inu No Taisho part of a family, even though we aren't linked by blood. After all, I call him Father and he calls me his daughter, the daughter of his heart. We have been together for many years now. Now, I see a whole form of a family. Izayoi had joined us at the moons highest point of the sky. We were gathered around a campfire feasting upon rabbit meat I had prepared and engaging in conversation, laughing together. My cheeks hurt so much from smiling for hours. Inu No Taisho is not open often with others beyond myself but he is with this human woman. The gifts of life have shined brightly tonight. I hope to have this forever, a family. When I stared at the stars while I wrote this, they seemed to glow with a whole meaning though smiling upon me for making a hidden discovery. A family is not unions forged by blood, but out of unions by love._

Hoshi blinked. It still surprised her in a way to consider how wise she was in her younger years. All the people in her life jumped into her mind. Rin, her beloved pup. They didn't share blood yet it truly felt like Rin was hers, her daughter. The human girl had saved her in more ways in one and gave her a reason to live on, blessing her with the future. Kagome and Sango, the humans she felt like were sisters. She laughed and talked with them, ready to fight at their sides. Miroku, the perverted monk who was always kind and happy to help her if she needed it. Shippo and Kaede, were always happy to have a conversation. Sakura and Minoru, two demons ready to jump to her defense when she needed and assisting her in any way they possibly could manage a pair of loyal friends. Sesshomaru, the Lord of the West, her companion, and her lover. He was always protecting her and listening to her, guiding her through the hard times. He cared for her, showing it through his actions and hidden messages in his words and eyes. She understood him and he equally understood her. The people in her past were equally impacting and some still lived today. Her mother, Kasumi the great general, taught her to be gentle and loving and her father, Daiki the sea serpent Lord, taught her how to live and how to be compassionate. Inu No Taisho, her guardian, taught her how to be strong and how to fight. He protected her from harm and gently helped her when she was down. He cared for her. He had been her past reason to live, the Father she had needed to teach her loyalty and the lessons of life. Inu No Taisho had been her angel and his mate, Izayoi, had taught her to look past the face and understand the person underneath. She had judged the human woman and later learned she was wrong, making a friend in the process. This had made her learn acceptance on a whole new level. All these individuals had given her so much. They had altered her from the shallow, violent child she was originally. She could hardly imagine herself as that child she once was. If she hadn't met Inu No Taisho, what would have happened to her future? She shuddered at the thought. The idea she would have become a violent, cruel monster was a great possibility. Would she have become a heartless demoness?

She bit her lip. Heartless? No care in the world for others? Slaughtering without remorse or pain? She wished she could feel nothing when she killed but when she looked into their dying eyes knowing she had been their last battle and their murderer, it wrenched a heartstring. She despised killing with all her heart, to see blood dripping from claw, fang, and metal. She wanted to be free from the slaughtering. She couldn't help but feel sad at each body she gazed on. She sighed heavily, her eyes gazing upward at the ceiling. Her finger gently brushed against her silver earring in her ear in thought. She listened to Sakura's humming in the next room over and Jaken's low mumbling, An-Un chewing his food nosily. The guards whispered nearby and servants scurried about. The sounds of this place were truly odd to her in some ways. She was used to the wind and the plants swaying in the breeze, animals grazing and birds singing. The sounds of blades whistling and the blood splattering onto the ground. She glanced down at the scroll again and inhaled slowly, her hands slowly tightening around the rough edges of the paper. Inu No Taisho, his eyes closed as he embraced his human mate, Izayoi. They looked so content in this sketch. She had drawn the background of trees in, the wind blowing their hair gently around them. She remembered this moment, sitting in the clearing and watching them embrace each other for a moment but long enough for her to sketch out the outline and go by memory afterward. The gentleness the demon lord had exchanged with Izayoi was precious in a way. She still had a hard time believing this powerful and fierce demon lord had been the one to give so much kindness and compassion when alone with the people he trusted. Hoshi doubted even Myoga had seen this side of the Inu No Taisho. Her ears caught the sound of a door sliding open and the change of auras in the main room, catching her attention.

"Minoru," Sakura whispered in horror, her footsteps so soft Hoshi barely heard them in their rapid intensity. "What on earth happened?"

"I was not careful to regard my own safety, but I am well."

"I doubt that, you look so sickly."

"I'm tired from a long duty. I simply wish to rest."

"At least tell me what happened to you? You look as though you were in a battle zone, my friend."

"Panther demons decided to make an attack on the Eagle demon captain and attempt to kill him. We assume their reasons are for a lower level of preparedness and scatter our warriors. Luckily, I was in his group on the patrol when I caught sight of the assassin and was able to quickly disarm him. But his companion was able to wound me."

"You are injured," Sakura's voice rose shrilly.

"I'm fine," Minoru replied quickly, catching on to the panicked tone. "It is a mere scratch."

"If it is a mere scratch, then why are you so hesitant to talk about it?"

There was a momentary silence in response. She heard the Eagle demon sigh before hearing a few grumbles follow afterward, not sure if it was muttering or actual mumbling. She bit her lip gently.

"Allow me to see it?"

"I cannot. Do not worry about it, Sakura. I am simply on a break so I am well enough to remain on guard."

"Foolishness. If you do not let me examine it, I will not let you leave and I will tie you down if it comes to that. You know I can do that," Sakura replied coldly.

"Sakura," Minoru groaned, annoyed now. But for some reason, Hoshi swore she heard pain in his voice.

"Minoru," Sakura spat in warning.

Hoshi didn't want to eavesdrop on them but the situation seemed important to her so she continued to remain was quiet as possible. For some reason, her companions seemed to note this for their voices purposely lowered so she did not catch any more of their conversation. She frowned. Were they trying to remain quiet to avoid her attention? Well, it was all for naught, for her senses were so honed to auras it was completely worthless to try? Carefully, she sent a flare of her aura toward the main room and blinked at the weaker aura from the Eagle demon and the nervous one from her retainer. She decided if they needed her, they would have called for her. It must not be as serious as she made it out to be. After all, Sakura was a healer and would have the ability to attend to the wound Minoru must have. She glanced down at the scroll again. It wasn't moments later that Minoru made a loud hiss in pain.

"Oh heaven's mercy," Sakura whispered, her voice tone shocked, scared, and horror struck.

"What?"

"This is worse than what you said, Minoru," she said lowly.

Minoru's weak aura turned nervous, bringing vibes to Hoshi that made her wonder what in the world was going on. Was the wound more serious than she originally thought or beyond it? Yet, she did not want to intrude on them if Sakura could handle it. She heard a few more low murmurs she did not catch and quiet movements. Her talon scratched a line into her hand.

"I will need you to hold still, my friend."

"I will do my best."

There was a momentary silence, but Hoshi immediately heard the groan of pain and Sakura's low whimpers of "sorry, sorry." She began to get worried for her friend, her protector. She put down the scroll, putting all her energy to listening to what was going on. Her lip began to hurt from how hard she was biting it.

"Are you alright," Sakura whimpered, sounding upset.

"Nothing I can't handle. Just keep doing what you are doing."

"I don't think this is right," the phoenix demoness muttered, but not low enough to not catch Hoshi's attention.

"May I ask what you mean," Jaken spoke up, voice tone annoyed.

"Oh, it's nothing Jaken. I can handle this."

"Do you even know what you are doing, Sakura? You are fumbling."

"Of course I do," Sakura answered strongly, but no one missed the waver in her voice.

Hoshi began to frown as the voices and auras grew more intense with fear and unsure vibes, making her uneasy. This was not right. Did her retainer have any clue of what she was doing? If not, it may harm Minoru more than help him. This could result badly, but Sakura would have called her if she needed help. But for some reason, something inside Hoshi warned her this was not so. Her worry grew for the Eagle demon. She slid her scrolls back into the box and hid it under her cot, hiding it within the shadows. She began to reach for her medical herb bag.

"I don't think so," Jaken scoffed. "Minoru appears to be getting worse. That doesn't seem to be helping him."

"I'm fine, it's helping," Minoru groaned out, pain overriding his voice.

"It's bubbling," the imp stated, voice flat.

"I can do this, please go away Jaken!"

"You should call Lady Hoshiko. He needs someone with a higher knowledge of wounds and healing."

"I'm a healer," Sakura spat, annoyed and worried all at once. "I can do this, I've read about it."

"Reading means nothing. The Lady will have experienced this before I will bet on my life, on herself or another, and she should come attend him more than you. I'm going to get her."

"Jaken!"

"_That's it," _Hoshi thought.

The hybrid demoness got to her feet and with her medical bag in hand, the situation clear in her mind now, and slid her door open to enter the hallway. Sakura was being a fool. She obviously did not know what she was doing and was harming Minoru more than aiding him. That was a prideful but bad thing to do. As she hurried down the hallway and the smells of incense hit her nose. Were they trying to hide a different smell? Usually it was burned to override another scent. She felt annoyance build up in her chest. Hoshi brushed aside the cloth to the main room and froze at the scene before her. This was worse than she had thought. Minoru was laying before the fire, his pant leg ripped open to reveal a gruesome cut from his inner upper thigh to the outer knee, dripping with blood and a violet liquid and the wound was purple around the edges. Poisoning. This had recently become a large thing to do within battle, lacing the blade with poisons. Sakura was bent over the injury and her bloody hands clutched at Jaken, her expression hesitant and unsure. Jaken was trying to pull away, eyes narrowed on her face. Minoru didn't even glance her way when she entered.

"Lady Hoshiko," Sakura gasped.

"My Lady," Jaken said, eyes locked on Hoshi now.

"What is the matter," Hoshi answered, ignoring the welcomes as she hurried over.

"How did you know," the imp asked.

"I overheard you all and quickly figured out what was going on. Do you think my senses are that low?"

Sakura bit her lip, looking down. Jaken looked amused despite the situation and swiftly walked to the fire, sitting before it with his arms wrapped around his precious Staff of Two Heads. Hoshi knelt down at her retainer's side. Sakura felt a finger under her chin and allowed her face to be lifted up, meeting the stern blue eyes of her mistress. Hoshi looked disappointed. Sakura felt shame rise up in her.

"What were you thinking," Hoshi said her voice oddly calm despite what lay before her.

"I thought I could do it on my own," Sakura whispered, sounding ashamed at her answer. "I wanted to help Minoru myself. I'm sorry."

"I wish I could say you were forgiven," Hoshi replied sadly, placing a hand on her servant's shoulder. "You were trying to help him but this action could result in him paying with his life. You may have been trying to help but sometimes, you can't. You may need the help. Next time, don't be hesitant to call me. Pride should never overrule your compassion for someone."

"I'm a fool."

"We are all fools sometimes, Sakura. You treat me as though I am perfect, but in reality I am not and I know it. You may be surprised at the stupid mistakes I have made, Sakura."

The phoenix demoness gazed at her mistress sorrowfully, unsure what she should do now. Her pride may have cost the demon she loved his life. She moved out of the way for her lady, wanting to cry. How foolish she was! Even Hoshi had say she couldn't be forgiven right now. Hoshi now turned her attention to Minoru, who was gazing at the ceiling with a pained expression as he chewed his lip, ignoring their conversation. She touched his cheek with her talons and his eyes drifted over to her. The hybrid demoness immediately noted the glazed look in his silver eyes. That was not a good sign.

"You fool," Hoshi said gently with a small smile. "You never should allow pride to overrule health." He gave a small chuckle at that with a grimace. "When did this happen?"

"A few hours ago," he whispered. "I had to give a report and finish the patrol."

Hoshi gave a small nod, her eyes locked on the injury. The wound was very large, running from his upper inner thigh to his outer knee, and the blood dripped down slowly with a darker red blood than normal with violet poison streaks. The edges of the wound were dark purple. It was a clean cut, but deep. She slowly ran a talon along the side and noted the tremble that ran through the Eagle demons body at the touch. It must be more painful than he was letting on. She quickly calculated the time the poison must have had to run through his system. Her fingers dipped into the fallen blood and she held it up to her face, examining it up close. Her nose inhaled the aroma of the blood. She winced. Sakura watched her actions carefully. Was this bad? Hoshi's eyes flickered with an unknown emotion before she quietly began to search her medical bag, completely silent. But no one could miss the vibes coming off Hoshi's aura. Sakura bit her lip nervously.

"Milady," Sakura quietly asked. "How bad is it?"

"The blade that cut Minoru was encased in Setyn poison; it is the kind that slowly kills by decreasing the heartbeat and drugs the brain. The fact this has been in his system for so long lowers his chances of living."

"What," Sakura all but almost screamed, leaping to her feet. Everyone ignored the crash signaling Jaken had crashed back into the wall knocking all the things onto his head. He cursed in the background.

"Calm yourself, Sakura," Hoshi said, not looking up from looking through her stuff enraging the phoenix demoness. Didn't her mistress care? "Oh, don't think that." How did her mistress know what she was thinking? "I have an antidote for it, I've experienced this poison before in my own system and Inu No Taisho once had this happen to him."

"_The Inu No Taisho was poisoned with Setyn?"_

"Ah, here it is."

Sakura had never felt more relieved to see Hoshi lift a vile from her bag. This would save the demon she loved, she hoped. She didn't want to doubt her lady but watching Minoru look so weak and his aura fading away frightened her deeply. She was glad in a way Hoshi knew much more than she did right now with all the injuries and poisons. It crushed her to know at the same time that it wasn't her helping Minoru. Hoshi lifted the weak Eagle demon's head into her lap and gave a gentle tug on his hair, gaining all the attention he had left. His glazed eyes locked with hers.

"I am going to need you to focus at the moment," Hoshi said, gently. "You need to drink this."

Minoru barely was able to nod. The hybrid demoness gently smiled at his attempt. At least he was responsive. Hoshi lifted the vile to his lips and slowly spilled the liquid into his mouth, stroking his throat to help him get it down. Sakura bit her lip at the struggle it was for her beloved to simply drink. That obviously revealed his weak and hurt state. Jaken approached and stared at the demon.

"How will that help him? The wound is below."

"It helps numb the wound, quicken the healing process, and it will give him energy he needs."

"You know so much," Sakura whispered, her eyes locked on her ladies work.

"I only have so much knowledge is by dark experience," Hoshi returned, her voice low and sad as she scooted down to the actual wound.

Sakura remained silent throughout the healing process. She only watched as Hoshi wiped the wound clean, wiped liquid over the cut, and sewed the wound shut. She couldn't imagine how odd it must feel for Minoru to have his muscle forged together, when in the past he was able to heal by only having it wrapped. His state was bad enough for this level. Hoshi never wavered from her work. Her eyes remained locked on her patient but no emotion flickered on her face, making Sakura wonder what she was thinking. The healer side of Hoshi was always quiet and focused. Her personality was so wavering. Loving and compassionate one moment, quiet and reserved the next, and then outraged and cruel the last. It was an endless dance that changes its tempo's.

"Sakura, will you hand me the small box in my medical bag," Hoshi said neutrally, tying the wound shut.

"Of course, milady."

Within moments the box was put into the hybrid lady's hand and she swiftly opened it, dipping her hand into the powder to pat it onto the wound. Sakura blinked. She had never seen that before. Hoshi must have noted her expression or the flare in her aura; her beautiful eyes glanced up into hers.

"That was simply to give nutrients to the skin," Hoshi said, smiling gently. "And for some fun. But that is all I can do for him, he must do the rest."

"Isn't that the duty of all the wounded," Minoru suddenly spoke up, his glazed eyes sliding over in their direction. "To be the true healer of all wounds? Yet, it always takes the aid of another to complete that mission."

"Hai, it is. I have done my part," Hoshi said, rising to her feet. "I hope you can complete your own."

"I have the feeling that I can, arigato to the healer who gave me the aid I needed."

The hybrid demoness gently nudged his foot in response, a friendly gesture, and headed over to the water bowl in the corner of the room to wash her hands. Sakura watched her for a moment before sliding over to her friend, gathering his hand in her own. It frightened her a bit when his hand hung limply in her grasp. He was so responsive all the time it was so different to see him so weak and in pain. Slowly, to her surprise, his hand gently returned a weak grasp before slacking again. She met his eyes, catching his gentle smile.

"You did the best you could," he said, tenderly. "I appreciate that you tried."

"Of course," she whispered, tears stinging her eyes. "I will always try."

"I would do the same for you, Sakura," Minoru whispered, smiling wider.

"I am glad to see you are talking," their lady suddenly spoke up, wandering over with many things in her arms with a smile. "That means you are recovering. Next time, you fool, don't hesitate to come to me when you are wounded. You never know what the results may be." Minoru nodded in response but Sakura's eyes were locked on the items her lady had. A bowl of vegetables, a slab of meat and cooking supplies? Hoshi caught her gaze. "I think it may be best if Minoru gets something into his system, as well as get dinner for the rest of us."

"Let me help," Sakura said.

Hoshi glanced at her, gently smiling before surrendering the platter of meat and a knife from her collection. In silence, the two demonesses chopped up the food into smaller pieces and prepared the broth in the large pot over the fire. Jaken slipped over to the Eagle demon. Minoru, out of it due to his injury, barely was able to look at the imp with an expression clearly asking what he wanted. Jaken sat down, his eyes locked on the fire and thinking of what he wanted to say.

"How long do you think until the Panther demons will strike again," Jaken asked.

"I do not think long," Minoru grumbled out, forcing himself to speak. "The attack today clearly signals the battle is not too far off."

"I will predict the attack will begin around the new moon," Hoshi spoke up, glancing at the two males. "It is darker during that time and thus, panther demons will able to sneak about in the darkness and it may give them greater ability to see than their enemies. No offense, Minoru."

"It is within nature for Cats to see well better than Eagles, but they do not have the strength we do within our claws."

"Indeed, that is true. But they scratch like little vermin's."

Minoru weakly laughed, but Hoshi sensed a flare of shame brush against hers, so faint she barely noticed it. Her eyes glanced over at the Eagle demon. His face was expressionless, but she immediately knew the reason for his effort to hide his emotions. He was probably ashamed he got injured in a brave act to protect an ally. A mental sigh ran through her frame. Pride was not easy to fix at times, especially if one took it to heart. Just like her companion was doing. Her hands quickly made nimble work of chopping the vegetables into pieces and using cooking herbs to season a sort of broth for the stew. Hoshi began to ponder what she could do to soothe the Eagle demon in more ways than one. She could be a faithful friend, but she doubted he would like to just open up and speak to her about something personal though she understood it completely. She bit her lip, in thought. She could simply talk to him about other things. That would probably be best. Or leave him alone. One of the two options.

"I wonder when Lord Sesshomaru will return," Jaken suddenly said.

"He went to speak to the Northern Lord Jaken," Sakura said, dryly. "Lord Sesshomaru will not return for some time."

"Why couldn't he have at least told me?"

"It is obvious where he goes," Minoru growled. "Where else would the lord go? His duty lies here."

Jaken glared at his injured ally but said nothing, keeping his little mouth shut. Hoshi rolled her eyes.

"Milady, I will return, I must retrieve An-Un from the garden before he eats everything," Sakura said gently, rising to her feet. "The meat is right there for you to add."

"Arigato, Sakura."

The phoenix demoness weakly smiled before retreating from the room, leaving the other three alone with each other. Hoshi prodded the fire with a stick quietly. That was when she glanced out of the corner of her eye to watch the imp rub the top of his head with a wounded expression. He had a few bumps, probably from the objects he had dumped on his head earlier, and hadn't said anything. She wiped her hand on her kimono and pulled out a thin vile. Jaken was surprised when the vile entered his field of vision, giving his lady a questioning look. She smiled gently.

"This will soothe the pain of those bumps and ensure it doesn't swell too much, but it won't help with a headache."

"Arigato," Jaken murmured, accepting the vile to swiftly open it and pat some of the thick herb medication onto his head. He most groaned a loud at the relief, the cool soothing sensation.

"How are you feeling, Minoru?"

"I am fine, but I should return to my duties shortly."

"Nonsense. I won't allow you to leave; you have poison in your system that must filter out before you can return to your duties. Moving around will do more harm than good. So if someone sends for you, I will dismiss them. You will remain here, Minoru, until I deem you well enough to go into battle once more."

"Milady, I am needed on wall guard duty," Minoru growled out, glancing at her.

"I apologize, Minoru, but I will not allow you to leave. Relax."

"If you don't obey the lady, I will not doubt she will tie you down and will have the ability to drug you or even torture you," Jaken stated, looking smug.

Hoshi narrowed her gaze on the imp.

"Who says I won't do the same to you as well," she said too sweetly, an evil glint in her eyes. Jaken gulped. Minoru had to chuckle to himself. Hoshi, one, Jaken, zero.

Hoshi returned her attention to feeding the fire and stirring the stew, adding the vegetables and then the meat. A sweet aroma filled the room, making the imp sigh in delight. He could not wait to sink his teeth into a carrot or potato. It would feel like heaven on his tongue. Minoru watched the food simmer with hunger in his eyes. Hoshi wanted to laugh at the expressions on their faces. It was though in their thoughts they were begging the food to cook faster to end up in their bellies, the aroma was heavenly even to her. Hoshi heard Sakura's and An-Un's entrance, one pair soft and the other heavy, and turned to welcome the two newcomers. Sakura looked delighted.

"That smells delicious," she stated, sitting down.

"If only it would cook faster," Jaken muttered so lowly Hoshi heard barely heard it, like a low whisper.

The hybrid demoness wanted to roll her eyes, but she simply smiled and pulled the bowls out to serve her companions. It was only moments before each member had a bowl of delicious rabbit meat stew, eating hungrily. Hoshi enjoyed the food that felt like heaven slipping down her throat; the meat was tender and the vegetables were perfectly cooked. She ate slower than the others to relish the meal she was having. She hadn't eaten much in the past little while. There was no reason for her to eat. In the past she had gone for weeks without a bite to eat and no sleep but sooner or later she needed to attend to those necessary duties. She was thankful for such a tolerant and strong body that had grown with time for the lifestyle she had taken on. Sesshomaru ate even less than her but she had noted he rested more often than she did. She wondered what her lover was doing. . . She sighed, in joy of the food or the longing to see her beloved she wasn't sure. Jaken glanced up.

"Is this rabbit meat," he questioned, prodding a piece of meat carefully.

"Hai, it is," Sakura answered happily. "It is my favorite."

"Stupid wench, I dislike rabbit meat greatly!"

"How was I supposed to know that," Sakura retorted before Hoshi could say something.

"I am a toad demon, not some carnivore that feasts on rabbits and squirrels."

"Oh I forgot," Minoru muttered, glancing at the imp with an annoyed look. "You prefer flies."

"How dare you! I am merely requesting consideration for others when one prepares a meal."

"Jaken, Sakura, Minoru," Hoshi snapped, all eyes locking on her. "Silence. Do not speak to each other in such a way."

"Milady," Sakura whispered, looking away.

Minoru and Jaken looked like they were about to retort a protest but with one glance at Hoshi's darker blue eyes immediately made them silence. Her mood swings were truly odd. One moment completely cheerful and the next, menacing. Hoshi put down her food bowl, wiping her mouth clean before looking at all of the servants.

"I know you do not get along well. You all seem to enjoy tormenting each other in different forms, especially you two males. Can you not for once attempt to get along? If that seems impossible, look at what you share. You are all here under the service of Lord Sesshomaru to defend the Western Lands from threat. Is that not enough to get you to treat each other with respect? I am sick of watching you all bicker like small pups."

"I apologize," Sakura whispered.

"My error, milady," Minoru answered quietly.

Jaken said nothing, but he gave a simple nod. The lady spoke sense.

Sakura was always amazing at her ladies behavior. She was the kindest demoness she had known but she truly had moments of seriousness that revealed knowledge farther than her years, showing great maturity and intelligence. She didn't act it at all sometimes. Who would have thought the demoness chasing her adoptive pup was a cruel murder who could slaughter with a swipe of her claws? The demoness who healed could poison and harm without flinching? The demoness who displayed so much compassion was like graceful ice on the battlefield? The goodness was like a mask to the darkness within.

"I am going to retire for the night," the imp said, standing up.

"Have a good night's rest, Jaken," Hoshi said, scooping out the last bowl of stew.

"Milady," he murmured before disappearing into the shadows, his last words along the lines about Lord Sesshomaru before he silenced.

There was a momentary silence. Hoshi slid over to her wounded patient and with once glance at the bandages, knew she needed to change them. They were soaked with blood. No wonder Minoru was acting so woozy. He was poisoned and losing a great amount of blood. The hybrid demoness was gentle while she changed the bandages and seemed to have no issue with her hands being covered in blood. Sakura winced. That was the one issue she had with healing; the blood. It was sickening to know she had the life force of another coating her hands like paint with warm and stickiness that made her shudder at the vivid red. Hoshi was humming by the time she had retied new bandages on after checking the wound. Minoru sent her a grateful look.

"It was growing bothersome, so arigato," Minoru whispered, smiling faintly.

"You are welcome, my friend. After all, that is what friends do isn't it? Allies?"

"Of course."

Hoshi went to move away, but Minoru grasped her upper arm surprising her. Sakura looked startled herself.

"How do you deal with all of this," he asked, gently.

"The blood or the healing?"

"No. With one wound like this I am laying on the floor in pain and unable to do my duties. You, milady, have carried far more wounds than I have and were able to do what you normally do."

"It is with great pain," Hoshi said slowly, after a small silence.

"You are able to do it, but I cannot. I feel weak."

"You are not weak, my friend. You are not used to having so many wounds as I have. I only am able to move on with great injuries due to a dark past with harsh experiences," Hoshi replied darkly, glancing away. "I have learned to cope with it."

"I wish I can learn to do the same."

"The experiences are unpleasant but hai, they make you stronger."

Minoru's eyes closed, in pain or shame she didn't know. His lips moved silently for a moment.

"Then I hope to one day be as strong as you are, Lady Hoshiko."

"And I hope to be as noble as you are, Minoru."

The Eagle demon weakly laughed. Hoshi patted his hand affectionately before getting up to clean the dishes, making him smile. He watched her wash her hands of his blood and turn to the dirty dishes piled by the fire. He truly had a friend in the lady. His eyes moved over to his greatest companion, Sakura, who had moved forward to place her hand on his chest. Her expression made his heart wrench in his chest. She looked so concerned for him it disappointed him in a way to know he'd failed her to keep himself safe. Sakura offered a gentle and warm smile. She looked so beautiful with that smile.

"Are you well?"

"My pride is more hurt than me," he said, gently before wincing slightly, shifting on the hard floor. A curious look came over his friends face before she slowly lifted his head into her lap, his head settling comfortably and easing some of the pain in his back. He sighed, not noticing her small blush on her cheeks. She had thought he'd resist. "Arigato, Sakura."

"Of course, Minoru."

"You are a good friend."

"You, as well. I hope you recover soon."

"As do I."

Hoshi glanced over at the two whispering demons. Sakura was gently rubbing his temples now in a soothing manner and allowing him to rest on her lap, Minoru looking better already. She had to smile at the couple who unknowingly loved each other. Their bond was growing. Sakura's actions were very compassionate. She scrubbed at one of the bowls, pondering over the day. First she had cleaned the quarters with Sakura, took a stroll in the large garden, had memories of her Father and Izayoi, and Minoru's accident. Quite the day, she had to admit. She only wished Sesshomaru was apart of it. She sighed, sadly. Hoshi hadn't seen much of him since the dinner with the Northern Lord and Lady a few days ago. She missed him.

"_Our bond is growing stronger to the point I hate to be parted from my beloved Lord Sesshomaru," _she thought.

**Greetings! Yes, I live and yes I am still working on this story, I am very slow. I am so sorry for the late update (2 months now?). I have been outrageously busy with school and other things I have to attend to. I hope you will all forgive me and I promise, the next chapter won't be so long to wait for! Anyway, wow. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter (as lame as it may be, with memories and Minoru's injury, but it will make sense later!) and please pretty please review, it really inspires to me to continue writing this (fail last time). ** **Enjoy! **

**If you also see any errors, please note me. Also, I am open to any ideas or scenes you would like to see, I think it would be fun to add the ideas of my reviewers. **


	64. Courage

The hybrid demoness knew how much pride could blind the intelligent mind. It clouded out constructive thinking, overwhelming every other emotion one could feel only to lead to rash decisions or actions that were completely idiotic. It was like ignorance to danger but lunging forward anyway even if it surely meant death. Thus, it was a burden to allow pride to have such a major part of which one was because it truly led to a downfall either way. Souls suffered for it or traveled to the next life by a simple choice. Pride was evil in its own twisted way, shadowed. Hoshiko had to admit this because she herself had a great amount of pride. It had gotten her in more trouble than she often bargained for, thus leading to her reasoning about the dangers of tough pride. She had watched friends fall to their knees due to it, some passing away in her arms. She knew pride was dangerous.

She wondered if some learned the dangers the way she did; she doubted it. After all, who wanted to admit their pride had gotten them into a troublesome situation? No one did. It was like to stab their own flesh and wonder why they were bleeding. To admit one had a fault was disgraceful to them. That was pride. She shook her head at the mere thought of pride. It had taken a huge lesson to prove the dangers of pride. . .

_The Inu No Taisho frowned at the sight before him, displeased._

_The daughter of his heart scowled at him but he easily ignored that by the fact his gaze was more interested in the bloody body. Her dripping red claws made it obvious she had slaughtered the demon not moments before. Oh, why couldn't she learn the dangers of pride? The demon had insulted her, it was true enough, but nevertheless was it necessary to kill him in response? Her pride had been quite overbearing as of late, getting worse by the day. He didn't know why this had started but enough was enough. It had to end; it was a horrible habit to get. _

"_Hoshiko," he said in a sigh, finally looking at her._

"_He insulted me," she huffed, folding her arms in a rebellious manner._

"_Yet you found it necessary to slaughter him?"_

_The young demoness glanced over at the body of her fallen foe, looking not in the least sorry. He knew she had a great hatred for being insulted. She despised the cruel names and the endless taunting. She was mocked every time they crossed paths with an unknown demon. It wasn't often they had company. It was a never-ending fight for her. _

"_He deserved it," she snarled. "He called me a worthless half-breed scum! He even mocked my appearance!"_

"_Hai, he did," the Inu No Taisho sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "But yet you must slaughter all who do that now?"_

"_I'm protecting myself, Father! Do you not understand that?"_

"_You are not protecting yourself, little one. You are acting in pride."_

_She stiffened in response. The great demon lord watched her eyes narrow on his face with an angry expression destroying her beautiful face. Such an expression did not suit her. _

"_I am not," she bit out._

"_Indeed you are. You get angry over foolish names and boast over your power now."_

"_No!"_

"_Hai, you are."_

"_No I am not!"_

"_You are."_

"_FATHER! I AM NOT!"_

"_You are."_

"_You bastard!"_

"_Hoshiko!"_

"_SHUT UP, DOG!"_

_There was a momentary silence. The Inu No Taisho frowned deeply but with a low sigh, he turned away from the young demoness. She was definitely being ruled by pride now. She refused to admit she was being prideful, which was a definite sign no less compared to no tolerance to the cruel nicknames and the boasting over her power. She often was quiet about her power. She showed no reaction to the cruel nicknames until later, when he performed the damage control needed to make her feel better. What had happened to the soft hearted little one he knew? Behind him, he didn't notice the angry expression on Hoshi's face falter, her snarl fading away. Her eyes were dull. Father was right, she was acting by pride. She wasn't being ignorant of the nicknames as she used to be and she did boast over her power to her foes now. She suddenly despised herself. What had happened? She let her ego grow far too large for her liking. She bowed her head, overwhelmed. Father was right, as he always was._

"_I'm sorry," she whispered, her voice cracking. "You are right, Father."_

_Inu No Taisho turned around at once at the voice crack. The young demoness suddenly looked vulnerable. Within seconds the daughter of his heart was in his embrace, her head tucked under his chin and her tears soaking his armor. He rubbed her back soothingly._

"_Oh my little one," he whispered soothingly, nuzzling the top of her soft hair. "You are young and have much to learn. Do not allow pride to overburden you, it will destroy you within time. Be wise with pride."_

"_How can I stop," she whimpered quietly._

_He tilted her head up with a slim finger, gazing into her large and tearful sky blue eyes. He gently smiled at her._

"_By being you," he answered kindly. "One day, pride will be the last thing influencing the sweet little demoness you are."_

_Hoshi had to smile past her tears. Her Father always knew what to say; he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead making her feel loved and understood inside. _

"Minoru!"

The hybrid demoness flinched at the sudden shout, nearly dropping the carving knife and cutting herself. She traced the blade with a talon for a moment, silent before growing lowly in her throat glancing behind her at the troublesome situation. This had to end one way or another but neither of the two were backing off nor surrendering. It was slowly growing to higher annoying levels. Minoru, the stubborn and prideful demon he was, was trying to return to his duty but he was meeting resistance with a certain phoenix demoness. Sakura was refusing to let him go. She didn't think he was well enough to return to his duties, despite the lady giving him the 'okay.'

"Listen to me," Sakura shouted her hair actually on fire (something Hoshi had never seen before) and eyes dark with anger.

"I am, Sakura! I've been listening this whole time, I'm not deaf!

"No you are not! If you were, you'd heed my words!"

"What, do you expect me to _obey _you and do what you say," Minoru hissed now, loudly.

Hoshi wasn't sure if she wanted to hit Sakura over the head or not. Her retainer was acting foolishly like a young pup not even thinking about the reality of the situation. The demoness had to grow up in her own way; she was nosy, commanding, and spoke without thinking. It was the manners of a young pup and she was completely careless about the reality of the Eagle demon's current obligation. Minoru was commanded by the Northern and Western lord to patrol the grounds and had to return to his duty. It was a responsibility that Minoru had, an obligation to fulfill. She wasn't happy with it herself but she knew the importance of it. She'd dealt with similar situations. When someone gives an order it must be followed; she learned this lesson the hardest way possible by watching her Father fight a battle that would lead to his death. Her pride had led to a rash decision and disobeying his direct orders. It had ended with death. She bit her tongue hard and swallowed down the emotions. It wasn't her fault but it still had been her choice. She glanced at Jaken who was sitting beside her and she immediately noted the frustration expression on his face, the corners of his eyes twitching. It was obvious he was trying to ignore the two fighting demons by staring into the flames of the fire and thinking of other things. She wished she could do the same.

"That is not what I want, Minoru! I only wish the best for you!"

"I am well enough! I am needed to patrol the lines, Sakura! You must understand every warrior is of importance!"

"I know it is, but your health is very important! What if you die due to the fact you are weak!"

"Weak! I am not weak, Sakura. I am fine! The lady has declared me well enough!"

"I do not care! You should rest!"

"_Will the pups silence themselves or not," _her inner demon suddenly spoke up, irritated. _"It is like two dogs fighting over a scrap of meat that would never sate their hunger." _

"_No. At least the meat will give them something to feast on though."_

"_You know what I mean, milady."_

"_I do understand, but it is their fight and not our own."_

"_Can you not knock one of them out? It will silence their foolish bickering."_

"_That is reasonable but how about we not resort to violence," _Hoshi thought with reluctant amusement.

"_Violence is a reasonable answer."_

"_I suppose it is but not right now."_

"_It has kept us alive until this point," _her inner demon reasoned lightly. _"We would have long been dead without it. So why not?"_

"_I agree with that but it shouldn't be used on the pups."_

"_Minoru is correct in his standing. Sakura is acting unreasonable and foolish; she has much to learn in the ways of war."_

"_She is young, only at least 2 centuries old. You cannot blame her for her innocence with war."_

"_She expects Minoru to obey her, the younger! Minoru is above her in age and by blood. She should be silenced."_

"_She cares for him; she only wants what is best for Minoru."_

"_She should respect his wishes then," _her inner demon snapped dryly. _"He wishes to fulfill his duty, a very honorable reason. He needs to obey his orders. Will you not speak out on Minoru's behalf, milady?"_

"_I do not need to. Minoru will be the one who walks away victorious; I can already sense the faltering in Sakura. He needs no support. He has enough back up for himself."_

"_I do not doubt that, as stubborn and prideful as he is…"_

"_Indeed. It will end soon, but Sakura will be unbearable." _

Hoshiko mentally sighed. Oh, the phoenix demoness would definitely be unbearable with her mood she would be left in after Minoru left in success. She knew if it came to it, she would be on Minoru's side. He needed to fulfill his obligation. Her inner demon seemed to grow thoughtful for a moment.

"_We must accept Sakura's failure and deal with it when it comes to it," _Hoshi said slowly.

"_Father would have none of this foolishness."_

"_I know he wouldn't. I rarely won when it came to disagreements."_

"_He was wise."_

"_He was too big headed for his own good," _Hoshi said amusingly earning her inner demon's laughter. "_He would either talk me out of it, find a reasonable solution where'd we both would win, or go along with me despite my protests."_

"_He would," _the demon whispered quietly in memory before a jolt of excitement surprised Hoshi. It wasn't her own. "_Oh, Milady!"_

"_What?" _

The companion of her mind swiftly but gently pushed an idea into her awareness. Her muscles locked up in surprise. Hoshi had to blink in amazement before considering it carefully. It was a very reasonable solution to the bickering behind her but in a way foolish. It was an odd idea, no less. But thinking about it more came with more good than the sense of bad, as selfish as it was. It would finally get her out of this apartment and she could finally assist the way she desired. She could see new sights. She could explore and get the cramps out of her legs. Not only that, it would ease Sakura's concern and give Minoru the sense of companionship. She could spend time with a good friend. Why hadn't she thought of this earlier? Her inner demon seemed to smile inside, as though puffing out her chest in pride for her logical thinking. Hoshi almost laughed at the smugness radiating from her demon. No one noticed her get up and leave the room.

The hybrid demoness entered her quarters and went to grab what she needed but she paused halfway. This would not go well if she went like this. She glanced down at the kimono she wore, a beautiful shade of blue-gray with a sky blue obi. This wouldn't do if she wanted to accomplish her goal. This outfit would not be appropriate for what she was hoping to do. She needed to look serious. She needed to look powerful. Threatening. Hoshi bit her lip for a moment in thought. How would she accomplish that? She looked quite innocent and kind just by face alone. She thought about it for a moment longer before with a sigh, dropping to her knees to reach under her bed to snatch up her bag. She hadn't worn this particular outfit for a long time; it had been from Inu No Taisho's time, a gift to her from the great demon lord. It had definitely made her look a challenge, a threat to be dealt with. She slipped her hand inside to grab the pieces of what she needed. She touched the ice cold metal. How long had she not worn this? Since Father died; she'd packed this away in the chest he'd given her only to have it back recently. She honestly wished she had kept it. With a deep breath she slowly stretched it out with shaking hands. It had been made to fold for light baggage. This had to be done and it was time anyway. Her eyes locked with her own in the mirror she had been provided with. Oh hai, she was ready. She pulled out the rest of the outfit.

"You are acting by pride!"

"No, it is responsibility! Our numbers are low enough as it is! One warrior down may cost another his life!"

"Life and death are nature!"

"So you want me to lie here when I am well enough when that could cost an ally his life!"

"SILENCE!"

Minoru and Sakura jumped in surprise at the sudden angry and loud voice behind them and whipped around only to stare. It was Lady Hoshiko. Her expression was hard with sparkling sky blue eyes that held them bound with anger and power. The diamond hair ornament Sakura knew Sesshomaru had given her was clipped to the side of her high ponytail. But that wasn't why they stared so. This was not the Lady they had ever seen. She wore a white kimono with blue swirls along the sleeves, neckline, and the bottom that swept the floors. Turquoise dots decorated the lonely line swirls. But what was utterly shocking was she wore armor. The armor itself was similar to the Western Lord's except both sides had the spike half circle above her shoulder and three spikes prodded from the metal chest plate. Two strands of blue fell from the sides with sparkling diamonds dangling with the ties. A purple sash with white endings was tied around her waist. The two swords that were Taiyo were hung at her hips while a while spear she had called Nagereboshi was tied to her back. She folded her arms giving them a firm look. She had never looked more threatening and deadly before; a warrior. Like the opposite of the gentle demoness she originally acted like.

"You two are acting foolishly, like young pups," Hoshi announced, glaring at them.

"My lady," Sakura managed to whimper out, gesturing to Minoru. "He is unfit to fight!"

"Do you disagree with my judgment? I have decided he is well enough to fight and you should know better, Sakura, to disagree with me. I have far better knowledge than you."

Sakura seemed to wilt under her ladies gaze.

"Are you sure he is fit to go? He is limping!"

"I have fought when I was limping and when I was bleeding out of numerous wounds," Hoshi huffed. "He is capable of doing the same."

"He-!"

"Is ready to battle," Hoshi finished for Sakura, overriding her instead. "He is well enough to return to his duties, Sakura, by my judgment and orders. Leave him be. He is completely right in his standing."

"Milady," Sakura whispered in submission, tears filling her eyes. What could she do to override the ladies orders? Nothing.

"Arigato, milady," Minoru murmured while giving Sakura a concerned but firm glance.

"You are welcome, Minoru. But I am not finished."

"Then please do," he asked in question, curiosity in his eyes.

"Sakura cares deeply for you and doesn't want you to get hurt any more than you are. She has a good intention."

"I know. . ."

"I don't want her to be upset by your departure with her unsure if you are okay. So, in order for her to feel better, I have a bargain for you. You can either stay here with me and Sakura for another day," Hoshi said ignoring the alarm in his eyes. "Or you can return to your duties but you must take me along with you."

Minrou's eyes bulged out of his head. Either stay here or take the lady with him? He could not think in his surprise. That was a definitely a hard bargain, he couldn't decide what he wanted. He thought about the laws of his people and winced. That would not go down well. He wanted nothing more than to get back to his obligation but he couldn't endure another day in this apartment! He could barely see the surprise and joy on Sakura's face beside him. She was staring at her lady, who gave her a half wink when she caught her gaze. She had never felt so much respect for her lady in this moment. She was doing this to make her feel better if he went out on his patrol and perhaps for a reason all her own. She felt better already. Minoru on the other hand was unsure what to do. Oh, what to do? One glance at the lady and he knew she was dead serious. He eyed her for a moment and caught the pleading in her eyes. Suddenly, he understood. She couldn't stand another day in this apartment either. She wanted to get out, be free, and serve the Lords. He immediately understood and with a sigh, unsure what to do.

"This is what the bargain is," he mused out loud.

"Indeed. You can rest for another day or take me with you."

"It will not be easy," he stressed. "There will be issues."

"I didn't expect it to be."

Minoru saw he had no choice. He winced inside; this would not go down well. He might as well try.

"As you wish," he sighed gently. "You may accompany me Lady Hoshiko."

Hoshiko merely inclined her head in response before giving her retainer a firm gaze.

"Do not allow anyone into our apartment without permission from me or Lord Sesshomaru."

"Of course, Milady."

"Jaken," her lady continued as she glanced over at the imp gaining his attention. "Will you prepare supper for tonight?"

Jaken immediately nodded, looking delighted. The hybrid demoness smiled faintly before turning to the Eagle demon, earning a faint smile from him as he slid open the door. The two entered the hall and with a slight wave from Sakura, they were off with the door being slid shut behind them. Hoshi glanced at the walls. They seemed darker today than normal. She followed the Eagle demon quietly before he finally turned to look at her when they were far enough away from the apartment.

"Was this necessary," he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Indeed. We are equally concerned for your leg and I want to make sure you are alright," Hoshi answered honestly. "Not only that, but I cannot stand another day in that apartment."

Minoru had to laugh in response to that.

"Is it that bad?"

"I cannot stand to be cooped up like that. I do not like to do the same things over and over again."

"Do you not repeat a routine at home?"

"No," Hoshi said with a smile. "I do the same chores as I do anywhere but I cannot stand doing them daily. I have the opportunity to spend time with friends at home and go on a daily run about the forest. I play with little Rin and take care of her, she makes my life worthwhile."

"You miss her don't you," Minoru asked gently, hearing the sad note of her voice.

"I do," Hoshi whispered quietly. "I do not know what I could do without my little sunshine."

"She means that much to you?"

"She is everything to me. She is my little pup, my sunshine. She has given me a purpose, Minoru. She gave me this life when she helped me recover from an attack that surely would have killed me had I not gotten any aid. She saved me in more ways than one."

The Eagle demon was impressed. One little human girl had not only altered the life of Hoshiko but the life of the Western Lord. She had to be something. He had seen her and watched her but he had never understood the connection the two demons had with her. It was obvious his lady loved the human child. A child that would not live as long as any of them. He gave a metal sigh. It would utterly kill both Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Hoshiko when the child passed into the next life. She'd leave them behind. But they lived in the present, the now, and he had to admire them for that. But one day, they'd have to accept the fate of the child's passing. He perked up when he saw the entrance to the courtyard. Finally! He heard Hoshi pick up the pace beside him and they all but rushed out of the dark palace. He was finally outside and free.

Hoshi had to stare at the sight before her. The grounds surely looked like a battle ground. Weapons were propped up against surfaces. Warriors patrolled the high walls surrounding the palace while others talked on the ground or were bent over tables going over whatever lay on their surface. Some demons turned at the arrival of the two and the eyes narrowed at the lady. Hoshi had to wonder at the sudden glares she was getting. Minoru gave them a nasty glare before guiding her away from them. She almost laughed at the Eagle demon's sudden protectiveness. Why did everyone treat her like glass, seriously? She was guided over toward a armor clad demon who obviously had power above the rest. His armor was finer than the rest and when his eyes met theirs at their approach; his eyes were firm and serious; powerful. His expression was unreadable.

"Minoru," the demon drawled. "I am pleased to see you on your feet again."

"I am pleased to be back on duty Captian Waku."

"_Waku," _her inner demon thought in amusement.

"_Shush."_

"Indeed it is. We need any warrior we can take. We need every set of hands."

"Of course. That is why I am here."

"Good lad. I am pleased to know you are responsible with your duties, hmm."

"Indeed," Minoru mumbled, looking displeased.

Hoshi was unsure about this demon. He seemed pretty unpleasant. This was the demon that Minoru had saved?

"Although I must arigato you for taking the hit for me," Captain Waku growled.

"It was my duty."

Captain Waku nodded in a grim way before he seemed to notice Hoshi. His eyes narrowed.

"Now, why has she accompanied you? Do you need a guardian, Minoru?"

"No," Minoru said, tense. "She has accompanied me today for a reason."

"Oh? What would that be, lad?"

"She will be joining me on my patrol."

Captian Waku froze, suddenly glaring at Minoru with venom in his eyes.

"Excuse me," Wake hissed.

"You do owe me for saving your life," Minoru reminded, equally tense. "Besides, did you not say we need every warrior we can get?"

"She is _female," _another voice spoke up, as a demon joined them.

"This is not your discussion Ronin," Minoru growled, glaring at the new member of their group. Hoshi remembered the name; Ronin, the second captain.

"It is his discussion," Waku said, firm. "He is my second in command. He has a right to speak."

"Of course he does," Minoru mumbled. Hoshi had the idea the Eagle demon was not fond of either of these two, but she was getting the impression she knew why.

"She would not be useful," Ronin continued as he eyed Hoshi up like a thing to buy. "Females are weak by nature. She'd be a burden."

"We do not need any more unnecessary priorities; she'd have no way to assist us."

"Pardon me," Hoshi murmured with an unusually calm voice catching their attention. "I beg to ask, why do you think such a thing?"

Minoru had to gaze at his lady. She was acting quite calm to his surprise but he could see the tension in her shoulders. They had been talking quite rudely of her as if she hadn't been right there but here she was, acting politely and kindly. He had to give it a hand to her.

"Your kind is not tolerated in battle," Ronin huffed smugly. "You are weak by nature and have the tendency to act foolishly. Besides, the only purpose a demoness has is to bear the next generation of demons for another powerful reign."

"I beg to differ," Hoshi spoke strongly, lifting her chin.

"You are female, of course you'd 'beg to differ'," Waku said, smiling unkindly. They were catching the attention of nearby warriors; Hoshi only saw now they were all male.

"You treat me like property."

"Are you not? You will belong to a demon one day and he will own you," Ronin laughed. "You will have no right to speak out in such a way."

"That is true, but I will not allow myself to be mated unless my mate understands my need for freedom and independence."

"You are female; you have no things such as that."

"That is what your culture says," Hoshi answered darkly. "Mine says different. You treat your demonesses poorly from what I see from you."

"How dare you," Waku hissed, glaring in fury as Ronin stiffened up beside him. "Who do you think you are?"

"A demoness who will provide the next powerful generation of demon," Hoshi answered smugly. "I am a demoness who defends all she believes in. I am a demoness who was born to fight and knows the way of fang, claw, and blade. I am a demoness who will let no one stand in my way. I am a demoness who will do anything to protect the ones I love and care for. And I'm female."

"You speak out of turn!"

"Do I? It is you who speaks so out of turn my dear Captain," Hoshi purred with a sickly sweet tone of voice. "You underestimate the power of the past generations of demoness. We endure things you do not. We are forced to dress fancily to show beauty for all to see. We have to smile and remain silence when we desire so badly to speak our minds. We are forced to obey the male population of our race and given rare acknowledgement toward our work in a home. We have no rights to our younglings unless our mate provides it and no right to own land and do our own will. We sometimes go through the pain of losing our mates and forced to try to fend for ourselves. We endure the season of heat and our bodies hurt from the female time. We lose blood during this time for many days. We are the ones who carry the young during the time of their development and are forced to endure sickness and swollen feet. We go through the pain of giving birth to the next generation, laying there for hours in pain trying to give the life inside us out to the world. You are ungrateful brats, Captain Waku and Ronin. You do not give credit to the generations of demonesses who gave birth to your ancestors that led to your existence today and the struggles they went through themselves to do so! It was a demoness who brought you into this world and you have no right to treat them in such a way! We are powerful in our own way."

There was a completely dead silence. The long, stunned silence of shock and awe at the words that had tumbled from her lips. All that was heard was the wind and the tumbling of leaves on the ground. Even the breathing around them had stopped. All eyes were on Hoshiko, the strong little demoness who had just stood up for her gender. She was a demoness, and she was proud to be one. Her head was held high and her body in a stance of power. Her eyes sparkled with faith and courage in her belief. Her hair whipped around her in a fury, giving her the fierce beauty she was seeking to have. Her lips were in a firm line of defiance, challenging the demons to outwit her. Minoru was utterly stunned to the point he was sure he wanted to laugh. His Lady was beyond anything he had ever seen; she was the toughest demoness had ever met. She had the temper and wisdom to outwit the older two captains. Her tongue was like an invisible sword. She had them in her grasp. They were hers for the taking.

"So," Hoshi asked Minoru gently. "Should we get to our patrol?"

Minoru nodded numbly before gesturing for the Lady to join him. As they walked away, they saw the smiles on the faces of the warriors as they looked down or away from the two stunned captains. Hoshi had to smile in response. She had won. But what she didn't see was the Western and Northern Lord on the wall above them, staring down at the scene with emotionless faces.

"Now I see why she is your best warrior beyond fang, claw, and sword," Lord Takahiro of the North whispered in awe. "She has a tongue as sharp as a sword and the guts to prove it."

Lord Sesshomaru could only nod.

**Well, Hoshiko is certainly a tough cookie in this chapter! Even enough to impress both of the Lords… I swear Sakura was acting quite immature in this one Don't worry, I'll get you all some fluff with Sesshomaru and Hoshiko soon *wink wink* LOL I hope you all enjoyed this and please review. It really inspires me to write quicker ;)**


	65. Nature

Hoshiko stared at the rising dawn, the remaining stars twinkling in the dark purple night as pink crept over the horizon. Those stars twinkled brightly during their last moments of being seen, as though happily shining their light upon the Earth for those last precious moments before they had to wait their turn once more to light up the sky. It was though they were singing the language of the stars and have her understand the joy they contained for highlighting the night and sorrowful at having to disappear from her sight until twilight. They were like the fireflies in the forest, desiring to lead her down the path of happiness if she'd let them do so. Hoshi dropped her eyes to gaze at the tips of the highest trees frowning at the thought; guide her to her happiness? She had sunshine, but she had too much rain and dark clouds to ever let the sun shine through completely. She had to wonder if the spirits of the ancestors truly lived up there as said, watching over them in the heavens above. The deceased guiding their descendants and ensuring good fortune for the future of their bloodlines. Hoshi had to frown deeper; if that was true, no spirit held any love for her. She'd suffered too much to believe that any spirit would have the desire to save her from the pain of the past and guide her down a path of happiness at long last. She wondered if she'd ever be truly happy but she knew it wouldn't happen. Never. No spirit would help her nor guide her.

She bit her lip now. Was that true? That absolutely no spirit had any love or pity for her? She found herself wondering if it had been her deceased parents that had led her to cross the Inu No Taisho's path. Guided her actions to befall herself upon the Great Dog Demon General and twist their lives together, forging their destiny together to help her walk down the path she needed to walk despite the loss and pain she would endure from it. Perhaps the spirits guiding Inu No Taisho knew he needed a soul in his life like hers, dripping with blood and pain but good deep down so they guided him to walk across her path. Did her parents pass on the duty to Inu No Taisho once he met his grave? Did the Inu No Taisho himself lead her actions and path to fall into his eldest son's arms when the time was right? She glanced up at the fading stars and noted one seemed to sparkle beyond the others. If that was true, she would be grateful to the only demons whom had ever loved and cared for her to guide her beyond the grave.

She clutched the bark of a dead tree, feeling the absence of life beneath her fingertips. Hoshi wished she could think of something that held no connection to her past. She was always thinking of something to do with her dark and blood dripping past; Inu No Taisho, pain, the meanings of life and what she had learned. The experiences she had endured and the reasons she had become the demoness she was today. She wished with all her heart she could think of things without pain, suffering, or wonder. She breathed in the crisp icy air into her lungs as the breeze tickled her cheeks and blew her hair around her head gently. Yet, she knew she couldn't nor wouldn't change her past. She would always think of her past and deep down, she knew she was grateful for the things she had learned and the greater things she had experienced rather than becoming the normal for a demoness; a lady, a submissive and obedient beta. She hated that she'd suffered, she'd lost, she'd killed, she'd sacrificed, and she'd had to seen things beyond what others would imagine. But she knew she was wise and good because of it. She had met the most incredible individuals and learned so much from them. Inu No Taisho, the Great Dog Demon General. Izayoi, the gentle human hime. Myoga, the cowardly but wise flea. Totosai, the idiot demon blacksmith. Saya, the unreliable but amusing spirit demon. She'd seen spectacular things and experienced so much beyond the average. She wasn't forced to become a lady but to be herself, a wild lady with the ability to become a fearsome warrior and kill without hesitation. She had grown up to believe in herself and be herself, not become submissive and obedient. She was happy this way and she couldn't imagine herself any other way; she didn't have a choice in the matter anyway.

Hoshi shook her head now. She was still thinking about her past; everything held a connection, even the ground she walked on. She sighed heavily. All the same, she wouldn't give up her past and wisdom for the world and not only that, the path she'd walked had guided her to Rin, her beloved, sweet, and adorable pup and Sesshomaru, the Lord of the West and her lover; the son of the Inu No Taisho. She glanced up at the lone star in the horizon. Her connection to Inu No Taisho would never reside, he'd always hold a place in her heart and every moment of every day would he always be in her subconscious, even if she wasn't aware of it. She couldn't forget him; that was why she'd taken the drug in the first place to forget him after his death and the 'loss' of Izayoi and Inuyasha. Now, she would definitely never forget, she had a place in the lives of his sons. She'd never forget. She faintly smiled; she wouldn't choose it another way.

The hybrid demoness glanced at her surroundings, mindful of her duty. Nothing out of the ordinary for as far as she could see; mountains, trees, and the Northern Palace merely the size of a small dish in the distance. Deeply inhaling there was nothing but the pine trees, leaves, urine, and dirt. And the different smells of the demons behind her. Nothing was out of place and for some reason she was not happy with it. Why were the Panther demons refusing to come out of hiding and lurk in the trees, watching them and never making a move? Well, if she disregarded the moment where one Panther demon had been shot out of a tree with an arrow to the eye by another patrol, they hadn't done anything. It was slightly unnerving; what were they planning? She glanced up at the sky, hoping if the spirits had heard any prayer of hers in the past that they'd acknowledge the one she had deep with her heart right now.

_Please, give us guidance in this time of unfortunate and distress. _

She mentally sighed; the spirits might not have a care in the world for her pleas because they'd damned her past already with the suffering and pain they'd inflicted but then again, she'd never accept or be more grateful for anything else other than the past they'd thrown upon her shoulders. She seriously needed to stop thinking right now. She'd already debated this with herself enough as it was. She rummaged into the depths of her upper kimono to withdraw a slim bamboo flute she'd made during the first days of patrol. What other way to soothe herself than with a soft melody? She rubbed the delicate bark gently before pressing it to her lips, the music pouring from her soul. Hoshi played joyfully and softly, allowing the light and darkness to spill from her soul into the melody she played and couldn't help but realize it was sad sounding but beautiful. Like her past; sad, painful, dark, but came with wisdom, love, compassion, and joy.

Suddenly, Hoshi had the idea someone was watching her. She glanced back at her companions and realized none of them were awake yet. They'd been more tired than they'd admitted last night when she'd all but forced them to allow her to do a single guard duty that night. Narrowing her eyes, she observed the trees and the shadows to find the gaze she knew was locked on her back. Movement caught her attention to her left and she glanced up to meet the beady black eyed gaze of an average hawk. She allowed a smile to pull her lips back.

"Why hello there, brother of the wind," she murmured to the hunter.

The hawk tilted its head and let a soft cry escape its beak. It seemed to have no idea what to make of her but was curious so remained on his perch. She had to admit, this hawk was a very brave one because it wasn't often an average creature was close to a demon, let alone several but she had to admit her companions were asleep so posed no threat. Yet, she was used to this; she'd managed to have birds even land on her hand and accept food from her and encouraged small animals to lay upon her lap for a nice pet or allow her to attend to their wounds. She was at home with animals; she loved caring for them. It seemed as though they knew she could be trusted. The hawk continued to stare at her and she wondered, was it wondering where the music had gone? Curious, she once again placed the flute to her lips and played softly, smiling softly as the hawk seemed to sway in tune with the melody. Oh yes, he'd been attracted by the song. Suddenly, to her surprise, she faintly began to hear him give soft cries that blended with the sounds of the flute and found themselves together preforming a melody. The birds sounds weren't very attractive nor were they horrible to hear but she enjoyed listening to him. Any sounds of nature were appealing no matter how ugly in her opinion. Feeling the need to rest, she put the flute down and watched the hawk immediately silence, eying her with wonder now as he tilted his head farther.

"You, brother of the wind," Hoshi whispered gently. "Have an appealing cry that blends well with mine. Will you come down to join me?"

She extended her hand out to him and began to whistle softly as she always did when attempting to lure a bird down to her hand. The hawk stared at her, unsure but making no move to fly away from her in fear. Those beady eyes seemed to bear into her soul as though seeking out her true colors; was this demon really to be trusted? One slice and it would be over. The bird shifted foot to foot, cawing softly with her whistling. She continued her low melody, patient for the bird to sum up his courage as she sang to him the song of the forest. She would not harm him; she was a sister of the skies. Soon enough, her patience and promise won over the hawk. Finally, the bird of prey hovered off his branch and drifted down to her hand wearily but all the same, his claws sank into her fingers as his wings flapped to maintain position. Hoshi held onto his feet firmly and had to admit, the bird had some weight to him. He must be an excellent hunter of the skies. The hawk appeared to be unsure about his current predicament; he sat on the hand of a demon that could kill him without trying. The hybrid demoness withdrew some meat from a small bag hanging from her sash and offered it to the hunter, who eagerly snatched it up from her pale fingers to gently nose her claws as though seeking more. She had to smile. He'd warmed up fast.

"You are a brave one," Hoshi murmured, extending a finger into his gaze for permission and slowly stroked his feathers, easing some of the tension from his wing muscles. "A handsome one as well with fearsome eyes and the grace and power to kill with speed."

The hawk squawked quietly, puffing out its chest. Hoshi smiled; the bird reminded her of a bird she'd met in Sesshomaru's courtyard. Proud.

"What things have you seen? I wonder how far you have flown and the wonders you have beheld."

As though the bird truly understood, his head turned toward the South and gave a few weak flaps of his large wings. Hoshi turned her gaze in the same direction. He'd come from the South. She had to wonder if he'd ever been in the realm of the West but how would a creature, as fine as he may be, know such things? She gently prodded his beak with her slender talon and he nipped at it lightly, almost in an affectionate manner. She sighed, looking at the sky as the hawk crept up her arm to take a more firm position on her arm above her wrist. She was always amazed she appeared to have the power to tame the wild creatures that roamed the land or soared in the heavens, but all she had done was learn the language of the forest. She had learned different calls and sang to the creatures to the point she could speak to them, promising them no harm would come to them and she would enjoy their company upon her hand to share her food and warmth. She was used to having the company of animals; they were the only ones she'd had in the beginning and in the two centuries she'd been alone after Inu No Taisho's death. She giggled softly when the hawk nipped at her hair to sit there with strands of silky light green hair hanging from his beak. She stroked his chest feathers in response. He was goofy, huh?

"You truly have a way with the wild creatures," a voice rumbled behind her.

The demoness eye's widened; uh oh. Hoshi clutched the feet of the hawk quickly as the bird startled, letting out a loud call of panic and flapping his wings crazily in fear. Had she not been holding on to his feet the poor bird of prey most likely would have fallen over in a tumble of feathers and squawking. She stroked his feathers and whistled to him softly to calm him; the hawk stared at her wearily and at her new companion before he settled down, but he crept up to her shoulder and appeared to glare. He seemed determined not to leave her all a sudden. The demoness now turned to face one of her companion's; Masa, the leader of the patrol group. She slowly trailed a fingertip gently down the soft feathers of her new friend.

"Masa," she murmured in way of greeting him.

"Shi," he returned, dipping his head slightly but making no move to approach her.

"Was there something you require me to attend to?"

"No. I am merely interested by what you are doing. You have a way of taming the wild creatures."

"I do not tame them, I only promise them no harm will come to them and I will happily share my food and warmth."

"That is impossible," Masa huffed. "No creature can speak to animals."

"You can if you have the patience to learn the language they speak. I have listened to their calls and have come to understand what they mean, so I can speak to them in that manner and I understand what they mean yet we can't speak as you and I do now."

"You had such time?"

"Hai," Hoshi muttered, deciding not to broach on more to that topic and shifted carefully; she'd had a ton of time to herself. "After all, animals are the wonderful companions we share this world with. Why not at least create a sort of bond with them?"

"I suppose so," Masa murmured, tilting his head at the hawk still perched on her shoulder.

"Indeed," she said awkwardly.

"I believe I should call you the guardian of the Earth," the demon mused, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Pardon me, the _guardian of the Earth?" _

"The name is suiting, oh caretaker of animals and nurturer of plants."

Hoshi looked away with a smile tickling her cheeks, shaking her head lightly. She supposed he had pulled a point. She could see him glance at the horizon in the corner of her eye, eyes narrowing and lips tightening. She tried not to feel nervous as she continued to stroke her feathered companion.

"The watch gone well?"

"Indeed it has. Nothing has been out of place nor has anything occurred out of the ordinary."

Masa sighed, the grip on his staff tightening. She knew it worried the older demon, it concerned her too. Each day passing was growing more stressful for all of them. She knew they were expecting something big. The leader of the patrol now observed her, concern in his eyes.

"You look weary. Perhaps you should join the others at the fire and take a small rest, Shi. I will take your place."

"Oh, I am absolutely fine Masa. I've gone nights without resting, perhaps I am just stressing over the future so I may look tired. I wish to continue to keep watch."

Masa eyed her for a moment in disapproval. She knew he was concerned about her; she hadn't slept in 3 days already. She was unused to being cared for by others except by her friends so experiencing this with Masa was interesting. It took some getting used to. The demon watched her for another moment as he slowly dipped his head in acknowledgement before slipping away back to the fire with a low, "As you wish," trailing on the wind. She sighed heavily, stroking the hawk's feathers as he visibly relaxed with the other demon gone.

Since she had started her patrol at least over a week ago, it definitely had not been what she had been expecting it to be. Hoshi never would have guessed these demons would have been so accepting of her joining the group and trusting her to take her duties seriously, even going as far as watching out for her. She had expected to meet depressed warriors who turned their nose up at her; she knew she would most likely become the outcast and become the invisible ally. It had turned out quite the opposite; she'd actually made friends, allies in her little group. She'd been shocked when instead of ignoring her after being introduced; they'd bombarded her with questions and spoke to her as though she was like any male warrior. They'd never questioned her presence and appeared to enjoy her company, even going as far as glaring at demons who glared at her now. Of course, it had taken time for her to lighten up to her companions but it wasn't hard because they'd been so accepting, trusting, and friendly to her; well, they'd actually been hard to ignore when they'd attempt to talk to her even when she had tried to avoid them and ignore them. She'd been so nervous and fearful of them; why, she didn't know. She actually thought patrol duty was fun due to her companions. They ran together and talked together, even had moments of laughter in the dark times of war. She admired them for being so positive and was grateful they'd accepted her happily and warmly; they'd earned her trust and friendship themselves.

She glanced over her shoulder to watch the group slowly rouse themselves from their slumber, or, well, get kicked in the gut by Masa to get up. She had to smile faintly and shook her head. Masa, normally using force to get his way, never laid a hand on her (she was grateful for that, or most likely his head would end up on Sesshomaru's sword). She watched the tallest demon of the group settle down to stir the morning meal. Masa was an older male Eagle demon with dull silver eyes and gray hair that hung all the way down his back in a braid and bangs pushed back with a black headband. He was the most serious and quiet of the group but every now and then they managed to get him to smile or even laugh. He was very wise but a bit forceful, using physical violence and force to get his way and get his point across. Masa also tended to be a bit charming but he had no patience for whining guards and ones failing to fulfill their duty; he'd whip their feather butts into shape quickly, so it was best to do what he said and remain positive about it. Then there was Tetsuya, who was an older male like Masa but he was a Leopard demon with brown eyes like mud and golden brown hair that curled around his head to his shoulders, a black leopard marking on his forehead. Tetsuya was the most sneakiest and quiet of the group and had the tendency to startle one if they didn't pay attention to the fact his footsteps were softer than a mouse. He was the most compassionate of the group and never stopped smiling; however, he was mute, so he spoke with his eyes and hands. The third member of their group was a male bull demon named Ryota, with one dark red eye with the other eye sealed shut by a scar and light blue hair that was held back by a high ponytail. Ryota was stubborn and the most violent, having the tendency to be protective of anyone within his group and always glared at newcomers or passersby; he was obviously the most hostile. He also was mainly angry; Masa had told her he was this way due to the fact his family hadn't cared for him and thrown him out at a young age and the reason he was so protective was he was so afraid to lose anyone who cared or protected him. Last but not least was Arata, the youngest of the group and the clever little fox demon. He had short red hair and his big orange eyes always sparkling with joy. He was very playful and loved to crack jokes, but to their luck he wasn't one for pranks. He instead made the oddest comments that were often stupid and tried to perk everyone up by acting like a total idiot. However, despite his idiotic manner, he turned out to be quite the mad genius. He reminded her oddly enough of Shippo. As it turned out, Tetsuya was Arata's guardian due to the fact Arata's parents had vanished after a flood in the mountains many years ago; she had to admit, they made quite the pair. Minoru and she were the last of the patrol group. She had to admit though, she couldn't have asked for better comrades than the ones she had. Thinking of spirits earlier, she couldn't help but conclude these living spirits were very unique.

Feeling a faint rumble of hunger within her belly, she glanced up at the bird who still perched on her shoulder. She tenderly cupped the side of his head and smiled wider when the hawk nuzzled her palm and brushed his soft feathers against her fingers.

"Oh, dear brother, it is time you ought to be off and soar the heavens," she murmured to the hawk.

The hawk shuffled sadly on her hand, head tilting downward. Hoshi softened and whispered to the bird she would see him again one day, she would call for him and once that reassured the wild creature she gave him a boast into the air. The hawk flapped his wings strongly and circled her twice before soaring into the horizon. She watched her new friend go. It also amazed her creatures seemed to understand her; they didn't speak Japanese. It was amusing enough they were afraid of her at first but at the end, fond of her and sad to leave. Shaking her head, she wandered in the direction of the fire where her companions were sleepily eating and preparing for another day. All but Arata, who was currently hanging upside down from a tree branch, quickly noticed her from his perch where'd he had been watching Masa and Ryota converse. He was always eager.

"My dear lady," he called to her happily. "Good morning to you!"

"Good morning, Arata," she greeted him warmly.

She took a place by the fire, feeling the strain of standing up for so long leave her legs. Tetsuya smiled at her in his way of greeting before giving her a bowl of 'mush,' as she called it because she had no idea of what it was. She smiled faintly at the feel of warmth radiating from the bowl; her fingers were cold, unknowingly to her. She was glad for it, the night hadn't been very warm but she never complained about it; she'd been in blizzards before with nothing but her average kimono so what was there to complain about when she'd experienced that? She ate slowly, watching Masa give Minoru a swat to the head to get his attention and say something to him. She was curious so listened in.

"I, Ryota, and Tetsuya will be taking the fourth path of patrol while you, Shi, and Arata take the fifth path. We will meet up at Watcher's rock at noon to give reports and switch paths until we reach tonight's resting point at the river."

"Agreed. Shall we send Tetsuya to hunt tonight?"

"Perhaps – We should fed off our rations we have been given."

"You want to eat this again," Minoru mused in a disgusted tone, picking up a spoonful of 'mush' to allow it to dripple nosily into his bowl.

Hoshi had to admit, the sound was not attractive. The mush tended to be lumpy and slimy all at once, not at all appealing but she didn't complain once more because again, she'd had worse to eat. It barely had any taste but she'd helped them discover it tasted better when they chopped up fruits and mixed it in. Today, peach. Still, it wasn't the best meal and she'd eaten it so much during the past two weeks it was getting boring. She'd seen Arata, poor scamp, throw up his portion of food yesterday. She tuned Masa and Minoru out to turn to Tetsuya.

"You did a good job on preparing the mush today," she said faintly.

Tetsuya smiled at her, shrugging.

"Well, at least it was better than Ryota's creation."

Tetsuya winced and shook his head, but he was smiling; it had been funny. That morning's meal had been quickly dumped into a bush.

"That was nasty," Arata chimmed in, plopping himself down next to Hoshi. "I had nightmares about that. Ryota is no cook by no means."

"Shut up," Ryota glowered, glaring at the three sitting by the fire. "I added too much water, sue me."

"It was like eating watery puke," Arata replied. "Maybe slimy poo."

Tetsuya gave Arata a firm glance, swiftly shutting up the fox demon that looked a bit sheepish but perked back up with a giggle as he swiped up a bowl of mush and ate. Hoshi immediately noticed the weary look in his eyes; she knew the mush made him sick. She also noted the slight green hue on his upper cheeks. The way the kid ate, she knew he'd be puking before noon as he already wasn't feeling that great as it was. She sighed to herself, putting down her now empty bowl and pulling out some raw meat from her bag, offering it to the fox demon. If there was something she was known for in the group, it was her compassion and awareness. Arata glanced at her in surprise. She wondered why she hadn't done this sooner.

"Go ahead, eat it," she murmured. "I can hunt later."

Arata gave her a grateful look and immediately took the meat from her hands, eating it quietly. Tetsuya gave her another grateful look; he'd known about Arata's stomach issues with the mush. She smiled at them both.

"Arigato, Shi," Arata said as he took a break between bites.

"Of course," she said, gently ruffling up his hair making him grin at her.

She had honestly grown fond of her group and if that meant giving up her private ration of food (given to her by Sesshomaru), she'd do it. She frowned a bit; she missed Sesshomaru. She hadn't seen him in days and honestly, it was taking its tool. She didn't want to be parted from him at all but she knew it was her duty to patrol for now. She'd get her time with him soon. All the same, as she glanced at the gold in the sky she couldn't help but think of those icy gold eyes staring into hers. She shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts. She couldn't become a love sick pup and think of him. Duty came first. Suddenly curious, she heaved herself to her feet, wandering over to Minoru and ignoring the sudden bickerment between Ryota and Arata. The Eagle demon, whom had been poking at a lump in his mush, glanced up at the shadow and immediately inclined his head in respect towards his lady but not far enough others would notice.

"Good morning, Minoru," she said.

"Morning, Shi," Minoru replied, tilting his head at her. "Did anything happen last night?"

"No, everything was absolutely ordinary. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," he said, then dropped his voice. "My leg is better if that is what you are asking; all I have left is a faint purple line."

"That is good," she replied, then also dropped her voice. "No pains?"

"No."

"I still wish to look at it tonight if you do not mind, I only wish to ensure the wound has healed correctly," she whispered now.

"Hai, as you wish. Are you well, though? No mistreatment?"

"I am well, nothing has occurred," she muttered. Minoru had been protective as of late; he was her bodyguard, but it somewhat reminded her of Sesshomaru and what he would do if she had been being mistreated. She shuddered at the thought. Someone would die, very painfully. She was glad that hadn't happened.

Minoru nodded in response, smiling faintly at her expression as his eyes dropped slightly. She still was unsure about his sudden protectiveness.

"Indeed," Hoshi said, and then dropped her voice again. "Have you any letters from Sakura or Jaken?"

He nodded at her again and slowly withdrew a slender scroll from the depths of his armor, quickly passing it to her before attempting to take another bite of mush with a faint shudder. He hated it. She smiled at him and opened it up, reading. She wouldn't motivate him to complain about it; as a warrior, it was learning to accept what happened and what they lived with. Nothing new but she was slightly amused by the worry she clearly got from the phoenix demoness. She seemed to be more nervous without the company of Minoru or her lady; Jaken wasn't a big help, either. She was only hoping they hadn't destroyed the rooms or attempted to kill each other.

"Shi," a whispery voice called, Hoshi turning around to meet the single red eye gaze of Ryota. "Do you believe I can hit it?"

"Hit what," she asked, turning from Minoru to observe the bull demon.

"That," Ryota whispered, pointing at three clear tiny balls Arata was holding up with a smirk.

"I don't think he can hit them all at once," Arata boasted. "He may be good with the bow and arrow but I don't think he's that good."

Hoshi sighed, shaking her head. Arata and Ryota were always challenging each other to competitions; neither had failed one test so they kept going to see if they could finally beat each other at something. Ryota was stubborn and mean, but after she'd got to known him she'd found he was actually quite nice if one were on his good side and he was very young as well, only a bit older than a century just like Arata. Pups. She glanced at the balls for a moment before shrugging.

"I can only determine that if I see it for myself," Hoshi said, instead of answering the way they wanted her to.

"Well then," Arata crowed. "Let's try, eh Ryota?"

The bull demon glowered but dipped his head in acceptance. He pulled out his bow and an arrow, making Hoshi raise an eyebrow. One arrow? Three tiny balls? This should be interesting. Hoshi was completely aware it took great skill to accomplish such a task; she was an archer herself and even Kagome still was learning how to become a better archer but then again, she was human. Arata leaped up into a high tree branch and held the three balls in his hand. She knew those balls weren't easy to see; they were clear, not vivid. Could Ryota do it? She watched Ryota prepare himself and load his bow, his eyes narrowed in determination. The other members of the group watched silently. They were used to this and besides, it was entertainment. She was only worried about Ryota's pride; bull demons were known for their pride and stubborn ways. Ryota finally nodded he was ready and Arata happily chucked the balls directly up into the air; Hoshi watched the bull demon focus and shoot. They watched the arrow streak through the air and hit a single ball to embed itself into a tree, the other two balls falling to the ground into the leaves below. Ryota looked horrified and his cheeks flushed; he'd failed. Hoshi bit her lip.

"You missed," Arata giggled. "You got one out of three. Nice, but no go."

"The sun got in my eye," Ryota hissed, looking angry.

"Right."

"Let's try again."

"No redo's my-"

"I WILL DO IT AGAIN!"

Everyone winced; Ryota was clearly upset. She'd seen the young bull demon hit three balls with a single arrow that were vivid red but these were smaller and clear. He couldn't do it, he hadn't had enough experience nor was he of the age yet. Besides, he had never performed such an act before. She knew all of this from personal experience. It wasn't easy to become a perfect archer. Kagome wasn't and she wasn't either, but she always tried her best. Arata shrugged it off and retrieved the balls; might as well. Besides, it would prove that Ryota couldn't do something for once; he had his friend beat. Once again, the two were ready and just as Hoshi predicted, Ryota wasn't able to do it at his second chance. She frowned at the boiling red face of the bull demon. She could tell he was about to lose his temper but most of all, she could tell his pride had been wounded. Absolutely damaged by a small task that defined nothing. She stepped forward.

Ryota felt his blood pounding in his ears in fury. His hands clenched violently and his teeth dug into each other with a soft but sickening grinding sound. Why couldn't he do it? Why couldn't he hit three stupid clear balls with a single arrow? Why did he have to fail so much? He glared at the fox demon who was staring at him in disbelief but in amusement. He'd been bested at something he took so much love and pride for. He felt like snapping his bow and giving up. He was a failure anyway; his own Father thought so! He wanted his Father to be proud of him and this proved he never could be, he was an absolute failure! No wonder his Father had thrown him out into the cold; he was a worthless child. He felt like punching the life out of his friend. He felt like tearing his hair out in frustration. He felt like even stabbing himself in the heart with an arrow and ending it all. He wasn't of any worth, anyway. Suddenly, a soft and cold hand landed on his shoulder and he glanced up startled to meet the wise and sad gaze of Shi. His thoughts slammed dead at her touch. Her sky blue gaze bore into his soul but with kindness.

"You did your best, young one," she said softly, ignoring the others around them. "You have made us proud today because you tried."

"How does that make you proud," Ryota growled. "I failed."

"You tried is what is important. You didn't give up and that is what counts. You may have failed today but one day, that task will be easier than you blinking your eye."

"No it won't," he answered dully, bowing his head his whole body shaking from the fury he felt. "I will never learn, I am a failure anyway."

Shi's hand tightened on his shoulder and he glanced up from under his bangs to see the demoness's eyes wide but with such powerful emotion it made him inhale softly. Her eyes revealed pain and sorrow but at the same time, understanding. She couldn't understand! There was no way! Yet, as she stared at him, he felt she somehow did. She lowered her head forward slightly to gaze into his single eye. He somewhat hated that look.

"Ryota," she hummed, her voice low and sad. "You are not worthless, dear child. All of us are here for a purpose we do not yet understand."

"I'm worthless," he barked back. "I've failed at nearly everything! My own Father cast me out because I am nothing!"

"Then he didn't see the real potential you have; you are gifted beyond the rest of us. You will succeed one day and you will if you keep trying."

"I NEVER WILL," he howled now, turning on Shi. "I AM A FAILURE, YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND!"

There was a silence as the others gazed at Shi, awaiting her reaction. They all expected for her to back down and leave him alone, perhaps even slap him, but all she did was smile at him but everyone could see the tears in her eyes. That was a reaction they weren't expecting. Minoru smiled faintly at his lady. He knew why. She understood more than Ryota understood himself.

"Ryota," she said faintly. "I do understand. More than you know, I understand."

Ryota stared at her, speechless. How? Why? As he met the suddenly ancient gaze of Shi, he felt something sweep through his being; respect and awe. She understood. She knew what it was like. But how did she know? His blood continued to boil. He looked away, still angry. He didn't want someone to understand, he wished to be angry and fume, perhaps end it all. He felt his veins pulsing with fury in his wrists, his hands.

"How," he growled now.

"My past is more dark and painful than you could ever imagine," Hoshi responded faintly, making the others stare; she never talked about her past. "I have seen things you couldn't imagine and experienced the most terrible of trails. I understand pain and sorrow like the back of my hand. I cannot tell you fully, but I will tell you this; I was abandoned by my family too."

Ryota felt his heart jump. She was abandoned too? Her gaze revealed she wasn't lying; she was speaking from the heart. Something she rarely allowed them to know about. He looked away from the demoness before him. He could tell she also had said something she hadn't wanted to say, but something she had forced herself to say. Her past was a forbidden topic, but she'd spoken about it on her own terms. He clenched his fists, feeling the blunt edges of his nails dig into his palms. He welcomed the pain warmly; it was nicer than the blow to his pride, the anger he felt at the world.

"Why were you abandoned," he grit out.

There was a long silence before Shi whispered, "Because I was a failure, a disappointment. A disgrace."

"You, a disgrace," he asked, looking at her fully. The gorgeous demoness was a disgrace?

"Hai," she answered gently. "Because of who I am."

"Who are you?"

The demoness suddenly shuddered as though thrown back into reality. She looked away from him. He stared at her. Who was she? What did that mean? Her bangs lowered to cover her eyes and he could see she was gritting her teeth now. Minoru wondered if he needed to step in but his lady recovered, smiling at the young bull demon.

"I don't know," she answered quietly instead.

"Then how do you know you have a purpose," Ryota spat.

"Because the two most important days in your life are the day you are born.. and the day you find out why."

Everyone stared at Shi, who had never looked more ancient to them now than she did. So young, but so wise. Ryota felt his tongue glued to the top of his mouth. He slowly looked at Shi fully, noticing the sad gleam in those eyes he knew always had demons behind them. The demoness tenderly smiled at him and Ryota stared at her. Why wouldn't she leave him alone? Why was she so wise when he wanted to be angry? Why was she being so kind, why did she have to be so loving?

"When will you find out why," he asked her.

"Time moves quickly and one day, I will find my purpose as you will find yours," she answered gently.

The bull demon pondered this for a long moment before he slowly took a deep breath, feeling his temper fade away. He'd never witnessed someone able to calm him down before but as he gazed at Shi, he knew she was wiser than her years and someone with the gift of understanding and love. She patted his shoulder affectionately and he saw the others behind them looking stunned but relieved, happy for him. Something they had been trying to get him to understand but something only Shi had been able to teach. He wondered why he even was allowing her to touch him; he didn't like being touched, it often resulted in wounds or a cruel hand. He glowered but made no move to get away.

"Never give up," Shi hummed. "And one day, you will become the warrior you want to be. Just like I did because I never gave up, I never quit. I kept walking, I kept trying."

"Really," he said dully.

"Really. I was once just like you and now, I am no longer because I kept trying. It is like the small baby tree in the shadow of a larger tree. Despite the largeness and power of the large tree, the baby tree grew listening not to the insults nor even acknowledging the harm it was inflicted. It grew, until it was larger than the tree who had towered over before it in the beginning. As long as one is determined, they shall never fail."

"Then prove it," Ryota challenged now. "Shoot those clear balls and if you do, I'll believe you."

There was a small silence as the demoness appeared to observe him for a moment, as though considering him. She didn't want to appear proud or boastful of herself, but she knew this was something she needed to do.

"As you wish, Ryota," Shi said softly, but kindly. "Arata, could you throw those clear balls into the air for me?"

Arata eyed her with wide eyes and slowly nodded, retrieving the fallen balls. He'd made this test for the victim to fail, not succeed. What was Shi trying to do? The others continued to watch silently but he knew they were as surprised as he was. This test was a constant failure. Would Shi be able to do it? What if she failed? He was nervous for the outcome but nevertheless jumped back onto his perch and watched as Shi took position below. Ryota was watching with wide eyes. She'd accepted his challenge?

"Arata, instead of three, can you throw seven of those balls into the air for me?"

She ignored the inhales she received at her request. Seven clear balls to hit? When Ryota only hit one and others always failed? Arata swallowed thickly but pulled out a few more to the estimated amount she wanted, holding them out for her to see. She nodded at him, her expression blank but focused. Did she even know what she was getting herself into? She didn't pull out her bow. Arata frowned; he had the feeling she'd fail.

"I'm ready, Arata."

The fox demon nodded once and with a deep breath, threw the clear balls into the air. Hoshiko stared into the air hard and saw it; the faint gleam of the sun. She had told Ryota she had been a failure, she wanted to teach him what he could do if he kept trying. She whipped out her bow and strung two arrows, barely targeting as she fired nearly with a blind eye. The arrows streaked towards their prey and four clear balls met their end at the sharp tips, each taking two out and sending the remains shimmering and sparkling as they fell to the forest floor. As though dancing, Shi spun on her heel to snatch the spear she had called Nagereboshi from her back and hurled it into the air and the remaining three clear balls were struck and shattered at the force into dust, the spear continuing its graceful flight to embed itself perfectly at the tip of a pine tree beyond the cliff. There was a soft silence as the others stared at Shi in shock and wonder. She turned to them and smiled, as though she hadn't done anything incredible.

"Ryota," she said, eyes on the stunned bull demon. "Keeping trying and once day, you may surpass me at this task."

She was abnormal as she held out her hand for the spear to return into her grasp, leaving the poor trees tip destroyed by the force of the impact, without even looking at it and shrugged it back into its carrier. Her companions shook themselves out of their daze and approached her with exclamations of awe and congratulations. Ryota approached her, struck dumb. She hadn't only hit three clear balls, but seven, and with two weapons within the span of five seconds. Suddenly, he felt ashamed of himself. He'd treated her badly when she'd tried to comfort him and she'd responded with kindness, no anger at all towards his reactions. She'd done that for him, so he'd understand. Shi had definitely earned his respect; she deserved it. He suddenly didn't want to be like his Father, but her. Not the cruel hearted and violent demon his Father was, but the wise, powerful, and caring warrior she was. She was a blend of shadow and light. He wanted to be like her.

"That was… good," he forced himself to say when she was within earshot.

"Thank you, young one."

"I hope I can be like you one day."

"You can if you keep trying, keeping fighting, and never give up."

"I will."

"But, Ryota? Promise me something."

"What," he asked, confused. What could she want from him?

"Don't be like me," she hummed, smiling at him. "I want you to be yourself, because that is the most incredible thing you can do. Don't let others drag you down because they can't accept who you are, but only listen to the ones who care and accept you."

He nodded numbly, dumbfounded as she turned to talk to Masa and Tetsuya. Be himself? He wanted to frown. His Father had thrown him out for not being the bull demon he'd wanted him to be. She'd been proud of him trying, unlike his Father. He had tried, he'd failed, but she was proud of him. He had wanted to make his Father proud but suddenly, that didn't matter anymore. He wanted to make her proud; to be a powerful warrior but at the same time, himself. He glanced down at his hand and to his surprise, found a clear ball in his hand. When had – he remembered. She had gently pushed this into his hand. A reminder. He faintly smiled, for the first time in a long time. He'd make her proud.

"You okay, kid?"

He looked up at Masa and said, "Yeah," in his whispery voice. For the first time in a long time, he meant it. For some reason, he didn't feel angry; he was happy for the first time in years. He watched the demoness wander away with an excited Arata behind her with a faint smile; she was unlike any one he'd ever met.

"How'd you do that," Arata demanded, hovering at Hoshi's shoulder in pure excitement.

"With time, practice, and experience."

"That was so neat! I have never seen anything like it!"

"I'm glad you think so," Hoshi replied with a smile.

"I'm so impressed, you were the first to succeed at that!"

"I guess," Shi shrugged, not boastful.

"I never doubted you that you couldn't of course, I knew you'd do it!"

"Really," Minoru droned, looking at Arata with a raised eyebrow. "We all felt your doubtful aura."

"No, I was merely nervous for the ladies welfare!"

"Please."

As Arata and Minoru began to duel it out, she rolled her eyes. If it wasn't Ryota and Arata bickering, it was Arata and Minoru. She sometimes felt like the oldest in this group when she clearly was the third to youngest. She glanced at the rising sun. The fiery orange and red consumed the sky as though bathing it in fire. A gorgeous morning. She smiled when a flock of birds soared overhead chirping loudly as though announcing to the world it was morning and time to start another day. She glanced back when she heard scuffles to find Minoru had put Arata into a headlock, making the fox demon squirm and attempt to get out as he protested this loudly. She shook her head. Tetsuya appeared at her shoulder and glanced at the two fighting with a roll of the eyes and shaking his head in exasperation. She had to smile and giggle faintly.

"Okay, break it up, break it up," Masa muttered as he gave the two each a whack to the head and drug them apart.

_Ready to go _Tetsuya signed to her.

Hoshi nodded.

She bent over to grab the small bag he'd deposited at her feet when the crunching of leaves caught her attention. She glanced to the East. Someone was sprinting toward them but she relaxed when the visible flag of the North was strapped to his shoulder; a messenger. She wondered why she hadn't detected him before but then again, she was trying not to flare out her own aura too much to avoid detection of her sea serpent blood. Not only that, she'd had to grow used to being surrounded by multiple demons that were her potential allies. Masa glanced up and blinked at the newcomer's presence; they rarely got letters from anyone for their group. Ryota immediately grew defensive at the sight of the messenger; Hoshi could tell by the way his hair spiked up and his eye narrowed. The messenger approached them slowly.

"Captain Masa," he greeted respectfully, bowing his head slightly in respect.

"Natso," the patrol leader responded, inclining his head back. "You have come far."

"I have, but it was a very important letter."

"Another letter for Minoru," Masa questioned throwing a glance in said demon's direction.

Hoshi knew what he was thinking; Minoru got a lot of letters from a certain phoenix demoness residing at the Northern Palace. To the group's surprise, Natso shook his head slowly and withdrew a scroll from the bag at his waist.

"No," Natso answered quietly. "A command from the Northern Palace."

"For whom," Masa asked bewildered.

Natso just shot the patrol leader a glance as he rolled open the scroll, eyes setting upon its surface before reading it a loud to them in a very formal voice.

_Lady Misaki of the North requests the presence of Shi, the servant of Lord Sesshomaru of the West, for personal reasons._

The group turned to look at Shi with surprise; The Lady of the North wanted Shi? Why would someone of such high rank request the presence of someone below her level, but perhaps it was the reason she was in the service of the most powerful demon, Lord Sesshomaru? The demoness immediately recalled when she had told the Northern Lady she would be honored to spend time with her. She had to smile faintly. Still, Hoshi was surprised; it was early morning, barely dawn. The Lady must be an early riser, just like Rin was. She shrugged it off and stepped forward.

"I'm Shi."

"Well then," Natso said faintly, his posture straightening up his whole character appearing to change. "The Lady is awaiting you."

"Of course, I will humbly obey her," she responded in the manner she was supposed to, glancing at Masa now. "I will join you as soon as I fulfill Lady Misaki's request."

"We will await your return," Masa answered, nodding at her as though dismissing her. "Go on now."

The messenger turned in the direction he came when Hoshi stepped forward to follow him. Ryota hair's spiked up farther and a low growl escaped his teeth immediately making Natso flinch away slightly and take a larger detour around the bull demon, ignoring the demon's low remark of "If she doesn't return safely, I will kill you." Hoshi shook her head at him and immediately, he silenced but he still looked overly protective. Good, the pup knew who was the alpha. Her inner demon growled softly in appreciation. She tried not to make it worse by looking back at her group so it wouldn't look like she was making it seem like as though she wasn't begging them to save her from what fate await her. Once out of sight of the group, though, Natso glanced back at her with venom in his eyes. Ah, so he was one of those demons who disapproved her; despised her maybe. She just looked at him in return. She felt no need to make this worse, but she had the feeling Natso already wanted her to fit into the 'female' role or even dead. Her inner demon went on alert immediately at his gaze.

"Let's go," he bit out, voice low and dark. "Why the honorable Northern Lady would want to spend time in your presence is beyond me, foul reeking wrench who has no manners or respect toward her role, but let us not keep the lady waiting. She shouldn't even desire to spend time with you."

Natso broke out into a run and Hoshi, shrugging it off, followed. She was used to the hostile comments now anyway. Captain Waku and his second in command Ronin already despised her for making a fool out of them over a week ago and obviously wanted nothing to do with her, they'd even avoided her like the plague. The messenger appeared like he wanted to outrun her or lose her at some point to leave her alone and perhaps be slaughtered by the panther demons but he soon discovered it was useless; she was faster than he was and even then, her senses were extremely honed. Besides, she actually liked the fact he was almost an equal to her speed; she'd learned that the fastest demons were chosen to be the messengers which she understood. They were less likely to get killed as they ran the messages. Her inner demon was annoyed by his behavior; he should knew she was his superior. She tried not to think about it, because her inner demon had recently taken on this behavior; no one was above her except Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Takahiro. The only one she'd submit to, however, was only Lord Sesshomaru. Hoshi didn't even like this; despite her good heart, she didn't like to submit at all. It had taken Inu No Taisho a lot to get her to submit to him; she had yet to submit to Sesshomaru. She tried to ignore those thoughts now; she'd thought too much already today. She simply enjoyed the feel of the dirt beneath her feet and the smells that drifted past her nose. She loved to feel the muscles stretch and flex to compromise on different groups and feel the wind in her hair as she ran. She ignored the hostile glares she got as she passed other demons. Hoshi had the feeling if her group were here, those glares would drop quite quickly.

"This way," Natso spat, turning sharply and she quietly followed.

They ran into the courtyard. No one paid attention at their arrival but again, she didn't miss the glares she got at her appearance. She looked around, hoping to see Lord Sesshomaru standing among them. She didn't see her beloved. Her inner demon pouted quietly but continued not to speak. She tried not to frown at the displeasure coming from the both of them and followed the demon into the Northern Palace, immediately feeling the temperature change. Just like her mood. She stroked the handle of Taiyo in comfort. She wished she knew her Mother, the Dragon General Kasumi. For some reason, this felt like she was receiving her mother's comfort, through her fang. She glanced up at the messenger pausing to turn around, glaring at her.

"Before you enter into the Northern Lady's presence, you should change into something more honorable," he growled.

She said nothing, but inclined her head in understanding and walking in the direction of her rooms. She heard the messenger follow; she half wondered if she'd get a sword through the chest. Yet, she knew he was wiser than that, at least, she hoped he was. If he attempted to kill her, she'd slaughter him. She'd received too many wounds to the point she could fight if she was bleeding to death or with broken limbs. He'd fail against her, she knew that. It was without question. She had too much experience, spilling too much blood. But, she had no desire to kill a potential ally; he was a servant of the North despite of his hatred for her. Her inner demon wasn't very approving of this, but silently agreed to killing him if he showed any sign of threatening her life. Not only that, but he'd have a whole trail of angry demons on his tail. She wandered down a familiar hallway and knocked on the door after a brief tug to discover it was locked. She heard slow footsteps and then, she was looking into the pink eyes of Sakura. The phoenix demoness gasped, looking behind her at the demon (luckily) before looking at her again. She looked surprised but happy to see her lady.

"Shi," she said slowly in greeting, stepping aside to let her in.

"Sakura," Hoshi responded, grateful her retainer was so smart not to speak out of turn.

Hoshi stepped into the apartment and turned to the messenger, who was attempting not to glare at her now.

"I will not be long," was all she said as Sakura wisely slid the door shut.

She barely was able to see his nod as the door shut. Sakura turned to her, mouth opening, but her lady quickly silenced her by shaking her head. Jaken glanced up from the fire and said a very soft "milady" but did nothing more. Hoshi was very grateful for smart servants; she was worried what would happen if they called her "milady" in front of the Northern servants. Sakura silently followed her farther into the apartment and into her room, also shutting the door behind her as Hoshi sat down on the cot to start pulling off her armor. Her servant gave her a concerned glance but came to help her, her fingers beginning to work on the ties without asking. The armor began to slacken from Hoshi's chest and she was glad for it; it did sort of squish her breasts in a painful manner, especially if the front of the armor shattered to dig into her chest. She tried not to sigh in a faint relief.

"Sakura," she said quietly. "Please retrieve the yellow kimono from the large bag by the door."

"Of course, milady," Sakura answered, hurrying over to retrieve the kimono.

Hoshi wondered why she was even redressing; she'd just have to put back her armor tonight. But, out of respect for the Northern Lady, she'd dress properly. She pulled her hair out of the ponytail and fluffed it up with her hands, shaking it out. It fell around her face in a halo. Sakura placed her kimono onto the cot and came up from behind her, untying the swords at her waist and placing it against the wall. Hoshi said nothing.

"Milady, please pardon me," Sakura finally said. "Why have you returned?"

"Lady Misaki has requested for me to join her this morning, so I thought it proper if I dressed more as a lady."

"Ah," Sakura breathed, helping her lady pull off the white yukata she wore.

Hoshi turned towards her retainer now.

"Are you well, Lady Hoshiko?"

"Indeed I am."

"That is good," Sakura hummed softly.

"How have things fared here," she said, relieved she hadn't come to destruction.

"Well, milady, Jaken prepares the meals and I keep the apartment in order. It was the best solution we could come up with for now."

"Wisely done, my servant."

"Arigato, although milady?"

"Hai?"

"How is Minoru?"

"He is fine, the wound has healed nicely. Don't worry over him; he has done well so far."

Sakura nodded as she helped her lady into the yellow kimono. It was utterly beautiful in her opinion; she wouldn't doubt if Lord Sesshomaru had given it to her. The cloth was like yellow sunshine with a green neckline and light green flowers along the shoulders and sleeves. It really brought out the ladies skin and hair. Sakura was quick about tying the baby blue obi around her waist and pulled three flowers from the ladies flower vase, yanking her hair up into a bun and placing the flowers at its side. The yellow and single blue flower complimented the kimono perfectly. She withdrew a single thinly woven golden rope with the ends decorated with fine diamonds to tie it also around her ladies waist. She watched her lady pull out her silver earring to attach a diamond to it before putting it back in. The lady didn't need make-up; her natural shaded eyes and pink lips had no need for more beauty. Sakura wouldn't even imagine what her lady would look like with face paints on; she'd be beyond gorgeous. She smiled warmly at the mirror where her lady was gazing.

"You are beautiful, milady."

"Thank you, Sakura."

"Are you truly well, milady? You seem sad."

"Oh no, simply tired," Hoshi answered kindly, smiling at her retainer through the mirror. "I will sleep tonight, thank you for your concern."

"Of course, milady. Please, be careful."

"I will, dear one."

Hoshi rose to her feet and to Sakura's surprise, strapped Taiyo to her waist. Sakura bit her lip as she sprayed the lady with a perfume around the neckline and her wrists.

"Milady, is that improper?"

"No. No matter what I am doing, I want my weapon with me; we never know when we will be attacked."

"Hai, milady. As you wish."

Sakura fussed for another moment before consenting the lady proper enough to leave. She was surprised the lady had gotten ready in such short notice; too much practice, perhaps? She wanted so much to speak more but sensed the urgency of the situation. Hoshi rushed out of her apartment to the entrance, Jaken staring at her now with amusement or amazement Hoshi wasn't sure. She knew she looked quite lovely; a glance at a mirror said so. She opened the door, surprising the messenger and his eyes widened in surprise. He quickly adjusted and attempted not to frown as Sakura appeared at her shoulder. Hoshiko stepped into the hallway.

"Let's go, I don't want to keep the lady awaiting me any longer," Hoshi said, ignoring the annoyance appear in Natso's eyes as he silently turned around and walked away.

"Good luck," Sakura breathed faintly as she shut the door without question as the two left; the lady was in a hurry.

The messenger, glaring now, guided her through the hallways. She was only glad she had been able to get ready quickly; she didn't want to keep Lady Misaki waiting. Only, when she returned, she wished to discuss more with Sakura. She hadn't been able to even broach one topic, but she had been in a hurry. She observed the engravings on the dark wood and observed the servants hurrying to get their duties done. All of them refused to meet her eyes but it didn't bother her. She knew why, anyway. She wondered why the Northern Lady had requested for her presence now; lonely, perhaps. She hurried after her guide. Hoshi couldn't help but wonder where Lord Sesshomaru was. She hoped to get a glimpse of him but to her dismay, she didn't see him. She tried not to look disappointed as the guide finally stopped before a door and bowed to the two guards standing there. She knew Lord Sesshomaru was okay but all the same, she'd like to see him for herself. That was when she realized where she was; the private part of the Northern Palace, the place where the Northern Lord and Lady lived. She blinked, looking at the two guards fully now. Her inner demon held her breath in her head, on alert but slowly relaxing. The Northern Lady posed no threat; yet.

"Who are you and state your business here," the guard on the left boomed.

"Natso, servant of the North, comes with the Northern Lady's requested guest, Shi of the West."

The guards switched glances before the one on the right slid open the door and disappeared inside. Hoshi stood quietly as Natso figeted. He seemed nervous to be in this part of the palace, she realized. What, his own allies killing him? She didn't feel relaxed, but she could sure fake it. Unlike her companion. Hoshi smoothed out her fancy kimono, glancing at the excess trailing out behind her. She hadn't noticed until now. She was glad when the other guard reappeared, looking at her now with interest.

"Lady Misaki awaits you," the guard said.

She stepped forward to follow the guard and didn't give Natso even a farewell glance as she entered the Northern Lady's private quarters. He hadn't been very kind, but he'd done enough to get her here and that would earn him at least her acceptance. She glanced around her as the guard led her through the rooms to the dining area as she called it, with doors open to reveal a beautiful garden but her attention was held by the very room. The walls were made of red wood and gold, decorated with fine engravings with beautiful lights hanging from the ceiling with half melted candles. Sunlight streamed in the tall windows, the room's aura warm and joyful. It took Hoshi a moment to realize the Northern Lady was sitting at a red wood table, looking at her with a warm but small smile. She smiled back immediately.

"Shi, servant of the West," the guard said in a formal tone, bowing lowly to the lady.

"Thank you, Baku. You are dismissed."

The guard bowed even lower and faded away, leaving the two ladies alone. The Northern Lady gestured for Hoshi to take a place across from her.

"Shi," Lady Misaki greeted warmly in her low tone. "I am so glad you could join me today."

"I am glad to be joining you, milady," Hoshi returned, sitting down across from the lady as commanded.

"Shi," the lady said gently. "Please, address me as Misaki. No need to use my title for now."

"As you wish, Misaki."

The Northern Lady smiled back softly.

"How do you fare," Misaki asked sweetly.

"I have been well off," Hoshi answered honestly. "I have enjoyed being here, even if it is for war. It's an adventure. How have you been?"

"I am well, thank you."

"I am very glad to hear so, Misaki. I have heard it has been very burdensome these past days for the rulers."

"It has been," Misaki sighed heavily now. "I have not had any time for relaxation until now, so I desired the company of someone. I hope my invitation didn't disrupt anything of importance for you."

"Of course not, milady. I am very honored to be able to spend time with you."

"I am very glad," Misaki said, suddenly looking tired. "I needed the company of a friend."

_Friend," _Hoshi thought. It sounded.. nice to hear, from the Northern Lady. _Does this mean the Northern Lady already has befriended me, despite only meeting me once that night?_

Hoshi had spent several hours in the company of the Northern rulers after having dinner with them that night with Lord Sesshomaru. Misaki had gotten a few moments alone with her when the two Lords had disappeared to discuss more war plans and they'd been able to talk. Not about much, but enough for them to grow comfortable with each other. She'd discovered Misaki was a very shy and weak type of demoness who was very obedient, submissive, and sensitive. She had enjoyed Lady Misaki's company, oddly. She usually didn't lighten up around anyone but she had around Rin; it was like that case.

"I'm very honored you called on me," Hoshi said honestly. "As I said before, you are always welcome to call on me."

Misaki smiled now, gently.

"I am curious though, how have your patrols been?"

Hoshi shifted on the cushion she sat upon, smiling faintly back.

"The patrols are never boring or dull, there is always something exciting about each and every day. I have enjoyed seeing the new sights and exploring the terrain of the North, even interacting with the creatures. Even my companions are wonderful."

"I am glad to hear that although we would rarely find peace or joy in such a time," the Northern Lady said, tapping her pearl earrings with a nail.

"I have learned to cherish even the smallest of good because even one candle can wipe out the darkness or the smallest hope can raise your spirits," Shi said quietly, folding her hands on her lap. "One thing can make the biggest difference, even the sun rising upon the darkest day. Or a smile can make your day."

Misaki felt herself swallow hard at that, her tongue tied. She remembered despite Shi's years, she spoke with an ancient tongue at times that was equal to an elder, a demon several thousands of years old. The wisdom Shi possessed was beyond her; it made her feel so young beside her, even though they were only two centuries apart. Yet, she felt that the wisdom had a darker side that lurked behind her kind eyes, as dark as the shadow and as poisonous as spilt blood. She shook it off.

"That is true," Misaki answered gently. "The smallest things can mean the most."

"Or the smallest thing can destroy you," Shi said softly with a faint smile. "I've learned it quoted that way."

"Truly? Why would it be taught to you that way?"

"Simply because I've seen both of those occurrences happen within my lifespan. Besides, I've seen it happen enough by personal experience that I believe it with all my heart. The smallest things can save you or destroy you."

"How saddening," Misaki murmured, looking down for a moment.

"It is not saddening, Misaki. It is the nature of life. Just like the peach seed will always grow into a peach tree, not an apple tree. Some things are set in stone while others can be changed if one chooses so."

"I'm glad at least we have a foundation, things that are set in stone. Although I dread what is good or evil."

"The foundation is never necessarily good or evil, but it is what we chose to do with it that determines its nature."

Misaki stared at Hoshiko for a long moment, swallowing hard.

"You truly believe that?"

"Misaki, our choices determine our fate. What we do with what the fates give us determine who we are."

"I never thought of it that way," Misaki whispered, placing a hand over her heart; that seemed like such a responsibility.

"I never thought of it that way originally myself, I was taught to see the world that way through the eyes of heaven."

"Who taught you this, Shi?"

"I taught myself how to see the world as good no matter how dark the darkest day may be. It is best to learn what you stand for and what you believe in because when you are in darkness to face the foe, even your shadow leaves you to stand alone."

Misaki's eyes widened.

"We need a spirit like yours more often," Misaki whispered. "We need someone who can find the faintest light no matter how dark the time may be."

"They are easy to find, if you look in the darkest soul."

"Like yours?"

Shi looked up at the Northern Lady through her bangs; she made no acknowledgement. Yet, Lady Misaki knew she'd hit a nerve. It was true; the way she spoke, it was though her past was nothing but darkness. The demoness shrugged this off.

"Has much occurred during my absence on my patrol," Shi asked. "I haven't been able to keep in full contact with anyone in the Northern Palace for that information."

"Lord Takahiro and Lord Sesshomaru have been discussing battle plans and working with the guards on the walls for the past few days," Misaki answered, disappointed at Shi's evasiveness. "I haven't spoken to them myself for some time but I have been assisting the servants prepare to evacuate if necessary and running the palace to the best of my ability in Lord Takahiro's absence."

"You have done a remarkable job."

"Arigato. I have my attendants to thank for assisting me in my hard times."

"Companions are always cherished," Shi murmured gently, smiling at her. "They make life worthwhile no matter how small their purpose."

"True," Misaki breathed. "I have always enjoyed the company of my dear friends and allies. Besides, I wouldn't be here without their support. Although, who are those wonderful companion's you spoke of who join you on your patrol? I am most curious to know who you speak of so fondly."

"Ah, my companions are Captain Masa, Tetsuya, Ryota, Arata, and Minoru."

"Oh, Masa. He is a very loyal servant and one my mate favors. It pleases me Takahiro has placed you within his patrol; Masa has a good heart."

"Oh, no. I wasn't placed by Lord Takahiro but I joined Minoru, who happened to be a part of Masa's patrol group."

"I see," Misaki replied, raising an eyebrow at her. "A very lucky choice of fate indeed."

"Hai."

Lady Misaki smiled at her and gestured to someone over Hoshi's shoulder, whom didn't startle after flaring out her aura so slightly to feel the weak aura's of the servants. Several demonesses's filed into the room with dishes made of fine glass to place upon the table separating the two of them. Tea, rice, and several varieties of meats filled Hoshi's nose with fine aromas. She basked in the scents; she'd eaten mush for days so this meal would be welcomed warmly. Mush barely had a scent as it was, well, Ryota had proved that wrong a few days ago when he'd been assigned to make the morning meal. The smell that had resided off that creation had been utterly foul. The servants faded away as the Northern Lady poured herself a cup of tea, stirring in some sugar.

"Would you have some," Misaki offered. "It is some of the finest Jasmine tea for miles around."

"My greatest apologies but I must decline," Hoshi said, smiling kindly. "Arigato for the offer. Water will suit me fine."

"Is tea too bitter for you to drink?"

"The flavor doesn't appeal to me nor does it have any agreement with my stomach."

Misaki giggled quietly as she watched Shi pour water into her cup instead before taking a small sip. She was glad Shi looked relaxed and comfortable in her presence; she wasn't completely naïve to the tenseness she appeared to carry with her at all times. She always seemed weary, on her guard. She didn't understand why someone of such power would feel that way, especially in the grounds of many allies. Besides, it made her curious to know why and how Shi had become a warrior. She rarely met demonesses trained in the art of war and Shi was only the second she'd met; the last one had been years ago but she had died due to a heart wound. Her main question was, why was Shi like this? A fine and beautiful lady, but with a wild and untamable fire in her eyes; a unique nature beyond from what she'd seen before. As she gazed at the demoness across from her who acted so innocent and kind, she knew she could kill. It sent a shudder up her spine.

"Are you well, Misaki," Shi asked, jolting her out of her thoughts. "You blanked out."

"Hai, I am completely well. I was only lost in thought."

Shi gently smiled; she knew how that was.

"I am most curious," Shi began, gesturing to her pearl earrings and seashell hairclip. "Why so fond of the treasures of the sea?"

"The sea is one of the most beautiful places in the world. I have always enjoyed being there because it is so peaceful, it's an escape from my duties as Lady of the North."

"It is very beautiful. I have always enjoyed walking along the beaches myself. I like to collect shells and let the waves caress my toes."

"I know how well that delight is," Misaki giggled. "Have you ever taken a ride along the beaches of the North during sunset?"

"No. I have never ventured this far into the Northern providence even though I have wandered many places," Hoshi admitted. "I rarely remained in one place for long."

"Ah, are you a nomad?"

"I used to be, but I haven't since I was enlisted into Sesshomaru's command."

"That still must of have been wonderful, to see things others have not and be able to enjoy the pleasures and beauty of nature."

"It was. I have explored much of Japan and found many wonders, such as hidden waterfalls and explored dark caves. I've even swam in the sea. It is like an adventure, never the same even if you returned to the same place."

"That is very true," Misaki agreed. "Even when I return to the same place to relax, it is never the same as the time before that."

"That is what is so beautiful about nature; it always is changing into something new. Even when a forest dies out, it always returns to life."

"You appear to have a great fondness for nature."

"I do," Hoshiko said, putting down her teacup. "Nature is so beautiful and peaceful, never good or evil. The fact the Earth will always live again and no fire or weather can destroy her because she has the power to return as beautiful as before is a lesson, never give up and come back stronger than ever. It grows and dies, always constant in each generation that passes; the stories the trees could tell if they could speak! The highest tree to the softest grass is a treasure if you see it, only open your eyes to the greatest glory of all."

"A great belief comes with great wisdom," the Northern Lady whispered, hand over her hand once more. "Nature is beautiful and everlasting."

"That is why we should make an impact on Mother Nature, because our impact will remain forever in the whispers of the trees. Make a difference in our world."

"Do you think you've made a good impact Shi?"

"I've done both good and evil," Shi murmured, her talon tracing a line on the table. "My fate will be always remembered for all time."

"Then the trees will have a legend to speak about," Misaki said honestly with a kind sparkle in her eyes.

Shi blinked for a long moment before smiling at her warmly but she didn't miss the sorrow and pain conflicting in those sky blue eyes. Misaki smiled back, deciding not to broach more on the topic, before glancing out the window at the rising sun. She sighed happily.

"Is it not a beautiful day?"

"Very beautiful indeed. I've always enjoyed feeling the sun's warmth on my back."

"It is good for the soldiers," Misaki stated, picking at her chicken. "It has been raining these past few days and I admit, it hasn't been pleasant for them."

Shi shrugged with a low "I suppose."

Do you not agree? It has been a nuisance with all the mud it's created and it's depressed the soldiers more, it's even made it harder to patrol the grounds."

"It didn't disturb me," Shi said, looking out the window herself. "Sometimes, you just have to feel the rain or otherwise, you just get wet."

Misaki blinked.

"Pardon?"

"You have to feel the rain or otherwise you'll just get wet," Shi repeated, looking at her now. "Rain is beautiful if you see it in its purest form; life. It sparkles like the rainbow when it falls from the sky and the Earth smells so beautiful afterward, filling the world with life and drink. Feel it and cherish it and it will caress your skin in life's most wonderful kisses; love. It is as beautiful as nature if we learn to cherish everything the Earth gives us."

"My," Misaki breathed. "You know so much."

"Perhaps too much?"

"No. It's a gift I would love to have."

Misaki suddenly flinched as a loud crash resounded from behind them, noting with surprise that Shi barely moved at the sound although her eyes drifted in the direction the sound had come from. They turned to see a very upset demoness, picking up the pieces of a teapot. She was apologizing frantically. Misaki covered her pounding heart with a delicate hand. No one noticed Shi's saddened and worried expression but they soon did. Shi suddenly rose to her feet and wandered over to the upset's demonesses side to gently kneel down to her to place a hand on her shoulder, smiling gently and warmly, to the group's surprise and wonder; what was she doing? The servant seemed startled.

"It is alright," Shi said, reaching to help her pick up the broken glass. "It was an accident, here, let me help you."

The group remained silent as the two demoness's worked together to clean up the mess. No one missed the shocked air around them. Misaki was absolutely stunned; no guest of hers had done that before. The servant looked so relieved by the help she looked ready to burst into happy tears, so relieved she wasn't in trouble. The Northern Lady could only watch them. Shi obviously had a very mysterious but at the same time, wonderful and dark past. She'd experienced things she never would and was wise for it. She was kind and tender, gentle and wise, but most of all compassionate and sacrificing all because of what she'd experienced through her younger years. Even if she was secretive, she still tried to tell her enough to understand and stubborn enough not to give up easily on her secrets. Misaki admired her for that; she was submissive and obedient, easily startled and weak. She was taught only to do what she was required, nothing about life outside her realm or the art of war. It ashamed her to be like this especially when compared to a demoness who was no more than a warrior. Shi, done in her task, helped the servant to her feet and smiled tenderly. Everyone could feel the gentleness and kindness radiating off Shi so well it made even them relax.

"Go on now, don't worry about what happened here," Hoshiko said to the wide eyed but nodding servant, who looked so grateful who whispered "arigato, milady," in return.

The servant bowed once and disappeared with the broken glassware, leaving the rest of the servants to fade away into the background to leave Shi and Misaki alone once more. No one missed the difference in mood; they were more relaxed, feeling good inside. What kind of gift did that demoness have? The Northern Lady watched Shi sit down at the table silently, eating more of her rice as though nothing had happened. Misaki was amazed at her behavior, so it took her a few moments to decide what to say. Shi remained silent until her companion was able to speak once more.

"That was kind of you, Shi," Misaki managed to get out, brushing her hair back again. "But unnecessary, she could have tended to the mess herself."

"It is always necessary to assist those who need it, no matter their status," Shi answered wisely, glancing at her. "She may be just a servant, but she is a soul who means much to the deceased. What kind of person would I be, receiving much but giving nothing in return? It is my habit to help even the strongest to the weak. I return as much as I can and I hope my good deeds will be remembered beyond the grave to the ones I gave my help too, no matter who I am or what I have done."

"You are so good-hearted Shi, so tender and pure. To me, you would be the mortal example of an angel."

"If that is true, I am a fallen angel. I have no white wings, but black."

"That is beyond me to believe, Shi; you are no fallen angel. I have just seen you assist one of the lowest servants in the palace without hesitation and with kindness you did so. You came here to help us despite having no responsibility to do so; it isn't your fight despite your loyalty to Lord Sesshomaru. Not only that, I have seen you sing to the birds in the trees and coax the creatures from their dens to lay upon your lap, for example the small rabbit in the public garden."

Hoshi raised an eyebrow; she hadn't known the Northern Lady had seen that, she thought she had been alone in the garden a few days ago. She opened her mouth to speak up, but Misaki continued on.

"Your wings are not black, Shi. Only the darkest of souls have earned those wings and you are one of the souls I have seen who do deserve white wings. So what I have seen of you, Shi, is not making sense with what you tell me. I see an angel in you, but no fallen angel."

"Shall I explain it," Hoshiko said slowly, putting down her chopsticks. "You seem to forget despite my good nature, I have a cold heart that beats side by side with my warmth. I have been trained to kill, milady. You look at me and see someone good, but when I look back on what I've done I can't agree with you. When someone looks into my eyes they cannot imagine the suffering I hide and brutality I have seen. When they see my smile they cannot see the pain behind it and the damage my fangs have inflicted. When they feel my gentle and caring hands they cannot imagine those same hands tearing my victims into pieces and drenched in their blood. Misaki, I have killed so much I could fill a large lake with the blood of the lives I have taken. I may look good and innocent, but I inflict pain and murder. My past is dark and violent, but there are rays of sunshine too. This is my fate; live, be good, but harm and murder in the shadows. I'm not as good as you think."

"I don't judge people by their past, I judge them based on their actions and what I have seen. What I have seen is the mortal example of an angel who uses the art of war to protect herself and the people she loves," Misaki said with a faint smile as she placed a comforting hand on Shi's wrist. "I do not think you deserve such a fate, you are too good-hearted to suffer so."

"Why does no one think I'm a monster for being a murder who has taken over a thousand lives," her friend whispered, staring at Misaki.

"Because no other demons on these lands cannot say they have not taken at least one life."

"I'm not talking about minor demons," Shi said darkly. "I'm talking about high ranking demons too. I've taken lives of hundreds of equal measures."

"At least you admit this wrong even when you smell my fear," Misaki said, trying to choke her frightened state of mind. "You even tell me you regret it by what you are saying. You are sorry. You aren't evil, because evil would not care for the lives it has taken. You punish yourself for stealing their lives and that is good, even if it isn't the best thing to do to yourself."

"It is my way of redemption."

"Then redeem yourself and move on. You are regretful, you pay for it. A good soul would do this, an evil soul would turn away. You are good, even if you have murdered in my eyes."

"Again, no one thinks I'm a monster when I see myself as one," Shi murmured. "I'm forgiven for my wrongs."

"I find it harder to forgive some more than others," Misaki said with a faint shrug.

"I believe every soul deserves forgiveness. Not because they deserve forgiveness, but because you deserve peace within yourself."

"The very thing you do not have."

Shi blanked out for a moment; she had no peace within herself? That was true more than Lady Misaki knew; she was too tormented for peace. She'd killed too many, she'd lost so much, she'd suffered too. She was at peace at times but other times, at war with herself.

"Do you regret the life you have lived," Misaki whispered.

"As dark as it has been, I do not regret it. I wouldn't change my fate. Besides, it has made me who I am today and for that I am grateful; I'm wise for it. Through what I've endured, I have seen the darkness inside me grow into something good. This I know; the loneliest people are the kindest, the saddest people smile the brightest, the most damaged people are the wisest. All because they don't want others to suffer the way they do. I try to save others from my fate."

"And revealing that, I know you are all of that, Shi," Misaki said honestly, as Shi and her inclined their heads towards in each other in acknowledgement or maybe, agreement. "You are shadow and light together, yin and yang."

Shi closed her eyes, inclining her head downward so her bangs swung in front of her face. She knew Shi was sad and tormented over her past, she suffered for it she could see it. But she continued to smile for the moment and was happy when she was sad inside. She was strong. _The saddest people smile the brightest. _Shi must have been alone for some time, having to endure a hard world all by herself and left to fend for herself without the guidance or protection of a guardian. She could already tell she must of have been alone more than in the company of others; she'd seen how tense Shi could be with only a few demons around her. She had been in solitude. But she was compassionate and good. _The loneliest people are the kindest. _Shi was also one of the wisest demons she'd met and especially so for her young age. She was thoughtful and considerate, always looking at good and evil but attempting not to be judgmental. _The most damaged people are the wisest. _

"I'm amazed you would not change your fate, Shi."

"It's not only for myself and my sake, but I have always believed that the great spirits favor others above me and protect the ones they love by inflicting the pain their descendants would have suffered unto me knowing they would not be able to endure it or even survive it. They did it to prevent the decay of others greater than I in this life."

"But why you?"

"I was told because the spirits give the hardest fights to the ones they know can do more than survive and endure it, but learn from it and grow stronger."

"I believe and know that is true of you, Shi. The fact you are alive despite your dark past proves more than a physical strength, but a courageous spirit and powerful soul. That is who you are."

"That is what everyone says who knows me."

"They were right and always will be."

"You are kind to say those things, Misaki."

"It is the truth," the Lady of the North murmured. "And I believe it with all my heart. You are good, better than even the most innocent of souls."

As Misaki looked at her friend that was when she noticed something she hadn't before; Scars. One glance at Shi's hand and she had to swallow hard but attempted to not be too loud. Scars, so faint they were only slightly discolored, wrapped around her friend's fingers and the back of her hand; Misaki could clearly see the differences between claws and teeth. She glanced up at Shi's face and could see a faint scar on Shi's left cheek, a scar around the right side of her hairline, a nick on her lip, and a scar right where her neck met her head, below her jawline. It was though someone had pressed a sword up against her throat but failed to behead her. By those markings alone, Misaki knew her friend was a warrior, a killer. Shi said nothing about her examination, but stared at her arm and Misaki grew confused, so she looked as well. She blushed in embarrassment. She had forgotten to remove the sloppy made bracelets from her wrist. The kind gift one of her hatchlings had given her.

"Oh," Misaki weakly laughed.

"Who gave you that?"

"My youngest hatchling, Etsumi."

"That is darling. You are not alone, I also wear a gift from my own pup."

Misaki's eyes widened; Shi was a mother? Even she could smell she was unmated. Hoshiko pulled her own sleeve back to show Misaki a bracelet not as sloppy made, but obviously made by a child. It was made with white and turquoise beads. It surprised her greatly.

"You have a hatchling?"

"Hai," Shi said, smiling so tenderly it was obvious she loved her child. "She was an orphan I took in when her parents were slaughtered."

_Well, that's part of the story," _Hoshiko thought faintly.

"Would a dark soul do that," Misaki teased lightly, earning a bigger smile from Shi. "But that is utterly delightful. Children are so wonderful."

"They are. I love children, they are the perfect image of innocence and what is good in this world. We can learn so much from them if we listen."

"You can," Misaki giggled in agreement, thinking of her own hatchlings. "I love my darlings."

"How many children do you and Lord Takahiro have?"

"Four. Our eldest is Nurato. We have two daughters, Etsumi and Shina, and our youngest son, Jirou."

"That is wonderful."

"Would you like to meet them one day?"

"I would love to."

"Maybe you should even bring Rin to come play one day in the future."

"Perhaps," Shi said faintly, eyes widening but trying not to be too shocked by that; her human pup and the heirs of the North playing? Maybe. "Rin would like that."

"Excellent! Do you raise her alone?"

"No. She has another guardian who is her Father-figure."

"I'm glad to hear that. I would not know what to do if I didn't have Takahiro to support me and try to help me raise our hatchlings. I would not be able to do it alone."

"Even if I was alone, I'd still raise her and do my best to be the best motherly guardian I could be. I'd do anything for her. I'd die for her."

"It makes me think if that ever happened, you'd die not as a warrior but as a mother."

"Hai, I would."

"That is why I am glad to have Takahiro to be there for me and our hatchlings. He is the most wonderful mate I could ask for."

"I would not doubt that at all," Hoshi said with a smile.

To Hoshiko's mild surprise, the Northern Lady rose to her feet and dusted off her fine kimono.

"I would like to show you something," Misaki said, smiling at her. "Not only that, but I'd like to show you my garden and talk in the sunlight. Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Hoshi said as she also rose; she wasn't surprised to find the Northern Lady no bigger than her shoulder.

Misaki smiled warmly and wandered down the stairs from the room into the garden with Hoshiko at her side. Together, they walked down a white stone path. Hoshi looked around in awe. It was so beautiful. Flowers of all sorts danced in the light breeze and the grass swayed, the trees small but towering over their heads. A small creek flowed through the personal garden full of koi fish. She had to glance at a golden fish; she hadn't seen a koi for a long time. She had to smile at the birds singing sweetly in the trees. It was handmade, surely, but still very beautiful and maintained well. Hoshi look another take at a shadow that moved to find a guard standing quietly by a tree. She blinked and looked up to find a few guards on the perimeter of the garden and the walls, there was even one sitting on the room looking down into the garden. She eyed them for a moment. Misaki now noticed her expression.

"They're here to protect me," Misaki breathed to her. "Takahiro can be overprotective and cautious."

"He has a reason to. He has his family to protect."

Misaki smiled at her, her cheeks a faint pink. She followed the Northern Lady to a stone bench to sit with her, to find the Northern Lady gesturing at a dying flower with a sad but fond smile. Hoshi was curious to know why.

"That is what I wanted to show you," Misaki said gently. "That flower is a token of Lord Takahiro's affection for me. He gave a similar flower to me the night he asked my Father for my hand. Ever since, I have cherished that flower and when it died, I planted its single seed into the ground into that flower you see now, but it is dying and hasn't supplied a seed; it saddens me. It means a lot to me."

A look of understanding and wonder passed of Hoshi's face. It reminded her of the times Inu No Taisho had given her a flower, the flower that had become a symbolic meaning to her and reminded her of that day he'd first given it to her; she'd receive that same flower when she was sad to cheer her up later on. The demoness turned to look at the Northern Lady, who was gazing at the flower with a sad expression. It really meant a lot to her.

"Now, I watch it wilt no matter what I do. I have tried so hard to nurture it back to life but it will not so I await its death, but all the same I cherish every moment it has left."

Hoshi knew she could do something. She stared at the wilted, dull red of the flower and knew she would do something. For her new friend. Misaki was confused when her friend got up and went to kneel at the dying flower's side and placed her hand gently right under its petals, her talons pressing against its stem and where its roots resided. Hoshi concentrated to feel the pull of life; it took her moment but there it was, it was faint, but it was there. She began to expand out her mind to the flower, aware of its petals, its stem, its roots. She thought of it healed, strong, full of life, the colors bright, taller and green. She felt the pulses of life grow stronger under her fingertips and she gently urged it to grow. She heard Misaki gasp.

"Oh Shi!"

Hoshiko opened her eyes to find the flower alive once more; she smiled. The dull red was now vibrant and glowing, purple streaks within the petals dark against the red, and the center a beautiful pink that all but glowed. She gently stroked a silky soft petal and rose to her feet to glance at her companion. Her companion looked like she had been slapped; Misaki stared at the flower for a long moment before her eyes, full of awe, looked at her companion.

"Arigato, Shi, arigato," Misaki whispered. "You have no idea how much this means to me. This flower is a symbol of love for me. You brought it back. I cannot repay you for this. But how?"

_She loves flowers as much as I do. Lady Misaki of the North is similar to me; it is so nice to know I'm not alone in my nature. I never would have expected this of the Lady I met a few nights ago._

"One of my elements is Earth," Hoshi answered with a shrug. "I have learned how to manipulate the life around me."

"That is a very wonderful and beautiful talent you have. A talent not able to be used for personal gain or power, but a talent of love for nature."

"Hai," Shi nodded with a smile; someone understood.

"I'd like to share the story of how my mate and I became mates as my way of repaying you. Would you like to hear it?"

"I would love to hear it."

Misaki smiled happily as she sat on the bench once more, glancing at the flower fondly. Hoshi joined her.

"Lord Takahiro made an announcement he wished for all suitable demonesses within his realm to come to the Northern palace so he could choose a mate. He told me it was because he was tired of being alone and needed a mate to bear his heirs. When the night came, I and my elder sister came but he didn't pay attention to us at first too busy occupied with the rest. Finally, I went out onto the balcony for a breath of fresh air and found Lord Takahiro out there himself, hiding in the shadows. I bowed to him and ended up talking to him and he grew fond of me, so he spent the rest of the night nearby me or even at my side. He didn't choose that night but he cut it down to a few potential females, but he didn't visit any of them as he had announced. He came to visit me and court me at my Father's home, where he finally decided he'd accept me as his mate and asked my Father for my hand. My Father was very happy with the match. He gave me that flower the night he asked for my hand as I said before. We have been mated nearly for two centuries now."

"That is quite the love story," Hoshi murmured with a smile. "A fine way to meet the one you were destined for."

"I have never been happier than I am now," Misaki admitted. "Takahiro treats me very well and I am honored I was the one to birthe his heirs. To be the Lady of the North is burdensome at times, but Takahiro makes it worth it to be by his side as his mate and his lady of the North."

"I'm happy that you mated out of love and not out of betrothal."

"I cannot agree more, but I think it more as affection. It isn't often we mate out of those reasons but when we do, it is absolutely wonderful."

"Or when we find our soul mates it is the most wonderful of all."

"I do not believe in soul mates," Misaki said weakly. "We are destined for one that we are compatible with but not someone who is our complete match."

"Ah."

"Do you disagree with me, my friend?"

"Hai I do. I was taught we have a soul mate and if we look long and wait for them, they will come to you and you will find eternal happiness. My guardian told me this because he was betrothed to one he didn't love and told me he wished for me to have love and happiness."

"That makes me happy to know you will not settle for less than you deserve."

"Indeed."

That was when Lady Misaki suddenly noticed the small brown bird hopping on her stone path. She stared at it and it stared back, unsure of what to make of the two female demons sitting on a bench together. It soon lost interest and flew away, with a worm in its beak. Hoshi noticed her gaze.

"You like birds?"

"Hai, I do. Sometimes, though, I wish I could hold them but they don't trust me."

Shi's eyes sparked with surprise but joy and Misaki was curious when Shi looked at the bird and began to whistle softly to it. The bird stilled and looked at Shi now, suddenly very interested. The Northern Lady wondered why. For a long moment, Shi whistled to the bird and slowly, it began to chirp in tune with her. To Misaki's shock, the bird flew to land on Shi's hand. She could only stare as Shi stroked the birds feathers.

"How did you do that?"

"I've learned what different bird sounds mean during my time as a nomad. So, in the bird language, I promise it no harm and I'm a sister of the skies and it always comes to land on my hand. That is what you've seen me doing when I've been whistling to the birds; I'm talking to them."

Misaki blinked at her before looking at the tiny little bird. It wasn't beautiful as a brightly colored bird or a large bird of prey, but it was small and delicate. The bird stared at her also but seemed to relax every time her friend stroked its feathers.

"Could I hold him?"

"Of course you can," Shi said before whistling to the bird once more, who hesitated but consented to move onto Misaki's hand.

"How wonderful," Misaki whispered as to not frighten the bird.

"Here."

Shi handed her some tiny seeds she'd gathered from the ground and Misaki nervously offered the food to the bird, who eyed her before slowly peeking the seeds out of her hand making her giggle faintly. It tickled. Hoshi smiled at the interaction.

"First you are a demoness warrior with great wisdom and power, and then you can nurture nature and now, a tamer of animals," Misaki smiled at her as she stroked the bird herself. "What else can you do?"

"I can play the harp and flute," Hoshi smiled at her.

"Such wonderful talents you have. I am only able to weave and make jewelry and maintain a household."

"I haven't been taught how to manage a household," Hoshi said. "I have heard and seen it has been hard work but nevertheless, you are able to do it."

"With good practice and the help of others; I wasn't any good at first because I'd never run a palace before."

"Yet, you learned to do it. When you try that is always something you succeed at."

"Hai. I only hope we succeed winning this war."

"You will."

"I am unsure about that," Misaki said with a sigh. "They keep attacking our walls in small attacks in the night and we have a decreasing number of warriors and supplies. Lord Takahiro is expecting the worst as time goes on."

"I cannot help but agree with him. I fear for the worst as well."

"Have you seen anything that is suspicious on the patrols?"

"No. We have not seen nor heard anything of the panther demons that pose a threat. The only occurrence we had was when another patrol group shot a spy from a tree but that was at least 5 days ago."

"A spy?"

"Hai, they shot him in the eye for an immediate death."

Misaki shuddered, earning a loud chirp from the bird in her hand. She smiled gently at the bird and stroked it feathers once more.

"I wish the land could be peaceful."

"Nothing is ever only peaceful, because when peace reigns in one place there is chaos in another. It is an endless circle."

"Hai, it is. I only wish that the Panther demons had remained our friends. I cannot believe they'd betray us, especially their leader; we were friends."

"Sometimes even brother turns on brother, so there is always the chance hatred can breed in an unexpected time," Shi sighed.

"Indeed it can. I wish there were miracles but I've learned there is no such thing."

"That's not true," Shi said, looking at her now. "If you don't believe in miracles, perhaps you have forgotten you are one."

Misaki gaped for a long moment at her, finger frozen on the bird's belly. The bird, not understanding, looked between the two of them uneasily. It shifted uneasily on Misaki's hand.

"How.. wise."

Hoshiko smiled faintly before stroking the bird's back to soothe it. Misaki glanced at her friend before she noticed the two swords tied to Shi's waist. She blinked; why hadn't she noticed those swords before? They were beautiful katana's, the handles dark brown with a silver tie and an emerald gem at the ends, the blades long and sharp.

"Those are fine swords," Misaki suddenly said, eyes locked on the swords.

"Hai, they were my Mother's before me. They're forged from her fang."

"Really? If so, such a pair of swords must have a name."

"Taiyo."

"Sunshine? Seems fitting for the one who loves nature."

Hoshi had to smile at that.

"Although," Misaki now cooed to the bird. "You must be thirsty; you ate a lot of dry seeds. Shall I take you to the bird bath?"

Hoshi had to smile a bit wider as the Northern Lady rose to her feet with the little bird to walk toward said bird bath. The bird happily chirped in response as though understanding. She watched the two as Misaki lowered the bird to the water and allowed it to bathe and drink of the clear water. It was nice to watch the interaction; she wasn't the only one who loved animals. She glanced at the sunshine, clearly seeing an outline of a hawk and wondering if it was the brother of the skies she had met that morning. She sighed happily. It was really a lovely day and she was ever so glad to cherish this time with Lady Misaki. She got up to join the lady when she suddenly felt like she was in danger. It was the feeling of being watched by someone that wasn't very friendly, a potential threat, something that felt dark and hostile but calm all at once as though patiently waiting. It was as though it had an evil intention. Hoshi glanced around slightly, uneasy. Why did she feel this way? Why did she feel like something was suddenly just wrong? It was like when she was completely alone in the forest just before she was attacked. That made her even more uneasy at the thought.

_Something is not right, _her inner demon suddenly spoke up. _Can you feel that sudden sensation of darkness?_

_I can. I feel uneasy like something is about to happen._

_I feel the gaze of someone unkind watching us._

Hoshiko forced herself to remain relaxed, keeping the smile upon her face. She flared out her aura weakly, but felt no new presence. What did that mean? Was she just imagining things? She knew it wasn't true; she knew this was how she felt just before something bad happened. She looked around the corners of her eyes as she walked toward the lady with a calm looking walk. She must remain calm and on guard. She looked around as though examining the garden. She saw nothing out of the ordinary. Why was she feeling this way? She felt like the happiness was being sucked right out of the garden as an evil intention breed and grew. She needed to get Lady Misaki out of here, now. She was glad she was able to maintain such a calm looking posture.

"Lady Misaki?"

"Hai?"

"Would you take a walk with me farther into the garden? I'd like to see more of it."

"Of course I would!"

Hoshi smiled as she waited for a moment. At the same time, she felt a gaze boring into her back that was far from friendly. She slightly glanced over her shoulder, seeing absolutely nothing. Why was she feeling this dark presence?

_Something is not good about this garden. It's dangerous now._

_I know, Shinobu. I don't understand but I feel like someone is watching us._

_Someone with a bad intention. Someone is going to try to attempt an evil act._

Hoshiko swallowed now as she glanced around the garden for another time. Something was going to happen and its nature was evil, she could feel it clearly. She knew someone was watching them. She knew someone was going to do something bad. The feeling she felt never lied to her; she'd experienced this so many times she'd been able to avoid danger but if not, was on guard enough she was ready for battle. Hoshi had to get the lady out of her, right now. She was in danger!

"Alright, I'm ready to go."

Hoshi smiled in relief before walking to the Northern Ladies side and they ventured deeper into the garden. She tried to look interested by the sights but the beauty held no interest. The feeling wasn't going away, her body tense. Her inner demon was at full attention. She was too look at not looking obvious so she tried to identify the source of this evil presence. She flared out her aura again weakly. Nothing. Her inner growled in frustration because they'd experienced this way too many times before they'd been attacked. But this time, Hoshi felt it wasn't directed at her but at her friend. The demoness at her side. The Lady of the North! She glanced at the trees but saw nothing.

"Shi, what do you think of this flower?"

"Lovely," Hoshi said, snapping to attention. She could not be obvious, remain relaxed. "I love the bright colors."

"So do I. What is your favorite flower?"

"I do not know, but I can say I do like the Sakura flower."

"They are lovely. I love lilies myself. I'd like to show you the little waterfall back here."

"Of course, I'd love to!"

Misaki smiled at her completely naïve to the evil around her and wandered off down the path quicker than Hoshi liked. She didn't want to leave Misaki alone! She picked up her pace as Misaki stood at the end of the pathway at the corner, waiting for her as she held a small batch of flowers Hoshi had missed her picking. She had to smile faintly; the Northern Lady looked like a happy child in that moment. Then, Hoshi saw movement out of the farthest corner of her left eye. When had there been two guards on the roof? A demon sat perched in the corner of one of the large arches, hidden completely in shadow and out of sight of the other guards. He was staring down at the garden but Hoshi knew he was watching them. She glanced at him but he was relaxed, looking easy. Huh. She turned away from him to look at the stone path when she saw it. She wasn't looking at Misaki; she wasn't looking at him fully, but she could still see him. He must have thought she wasn't looking and she hadn't seen him. Quick as the dot, the demon whipped out his bow and two arrows and loaded, _aiming the arrows straight at Lady Misaki. _Hoshi heard her inner demon scream in warning and fury. Her eyes bulged out of her head.

_LADY MISAKI!_

The demon fired. Hoshiko felt like the world had slowed down as she began to sprint, whipping out her swords from her sheaths. She felt her demon blood roar through her veins filling her muscles with power and grace. She heard the wind whip by her ears and send the flowers in her hair flying. Her kimono flew about her as she raced against time. She felt her power surge through her body, her aura flaring out in fury. Lady Misaki was screaming, her hands dropping the flowers and the guards were jolting to their feet at the terrified scream of the Lady. The fool, move! But Misaki continued to scream in fear, not realizing death was flying closer. She continued to run with all she had; she would not let the Northern Lady DIE! Hoshi threw herself in front of the Northern Lady and with one slice into the air, the arrows shattered against her blade and the pieces hit her face and her arms. She felt one arrowhead cut her cheek. Without missing a beat, Hoshi threw one of her swords at the fleeing demon that was scampering out of sight that flew true to its target, slamming into his hip and knocking him off balance to send him tumbling into the rose bushes below. He shot to his feet but no matter his speed, he was too late. Within an instant, Hoshiko was upon him.

Within moments the sword has torn from his hip as he was suddenly rolling with the warrior demoness, cussing and snarling, as he tried to fight back but to his shock, his efforts were in vain. He managed to stab her with an arrow in the lower arm but she barely flinched as she shouted and hit him in the head with her sword and then she pinned him to the ground one of her knees digging into his lower back painfully and one sword under his chin cutting up under his jaw and he felt the point of the other pressing into the back of his neck. His hands were pinned underneath him. He could do nothing; he panicked, he'd been caught! Not only that, he was taken out by a demoness! He was helpless! He struggled but froze when the blades bit into his flesh, feeling the warmth of blood under his jaw.

"Remain where you are or I'll kill you," Shi hissed.

He stopped struggling. Shi glanced up to see a hysterical Misaki sobbing her eyes out and she could hear her panicked heartbeat from here. The guards were holding her by the shoulders forcing her to sit on one of the many stone benches in the garden. Hoshi shook her head, feeling a splatter of blood that was not her own drip from her cheek. She felt her hair had become undone. She tried to tune out the Northern Lady's sobbing. She looked like a mess but Lady Misaki was safe. She was alive… because of her fast actions. She's saved Misaki's life. She snarled when he tried to struggle again and kneed him harder in the back quickly ending that. He would pay for trying to kill her friend and not only that, the Northern Lady! Lady Misaki continued to cry but she didn't look at her, as though she no longer saw Shi in her shock and complete fear. Shi was somewhat grateful for that; she looked quite… savage. She continued to restrain the demon until several voices boomed over the rest in the garden.

"Get out of the way!"

"Lord Takahiro is here! Move it!"

Hoshiko glanced up when the Northern Lord appeared out of the swarming mass of guards and trees. He looked furious and quite fearsome with his spiked up hair and his darkened eyes, but he immediately softened as he hurried to his mate and took her hands in his, kneeling to her level. He caressed his mate's cheek.

"Misaki."

The Northern Lady leaned her face into her mate's hand, sobbing. She had gotten quite the shock of her life.

"Misaki," Takahiro stressed.

"Why," Misaki cried. "Why did I nearly have to die?"

Takahiro asked no more questions; she was too hysterical. He allowed his mate to press her face into his shoulder to sob it out. Hoshi was touched that he was offering his mate the comfort she desperately needed. She pressed the blade deeper into the back of the demons neck when he growled faintly, shutting him up. The guards stared at her and that was when she noticed the shocked expression of Captian Waku. He stared at her, pinning the would-be assassin. Then, she saw him; Sesshomaru. He was standing by the tree, watching _her. _ She returned his gaze for a moment before looking away towards her captive, finding the back of the demons head very interesting. She tried to ignore the heat in her cheeks.

"She saved my life," Misaki suddenly whimpered out.

"What?"

"Shi saved my life."

That was when Takahiro seemed to notice her at last. He stared at her, pinning the demon down to the ground and her kimono not in proper condition, her hair half fallen out of its bun. She was covered in the demon's blood and dirt. She looked at him and smiled faintly, but tightened the swords against the demon's throat. Takahiro felt the full realization crash down unto him. Shi had just saved his mate's life. She had saved the mother of his hatchlings, the Lady of the North. She'd saved Misaki's life. Then he glanced down at the demon under Shi's feet and felt the fury pour into his veins. This demon, this foul creature, had just tried to kill his mate. He had tried to take away his mate from him. His hatchlings would have been motherless if this demon had succeeded! Shi had stopped his evil intention. He surrendered Misaki to several guards, who quickly escorted her away. Shi watched her friend go sadly; she would definitely go see her later. The Lord of the North approached them, gesturing for Shi to get off. She quickly complied, grabbing the would-be assassin's neck and holding him up roughly by the back of the neck herself, surprising the guards. She didn't seem bothered by the fact he was bigger than her, she held him like he was no more than a weak child. He struggled, but faltered at the Northern Lord's expression.

"You dare take the life of the Northern Lady," he seethed.

"She's pathetic," he huffed back, suddenly all tough. "Didn't you see her reaction? Weak!"

Lord Takahiro's eyes darkened and he grasped the demon by the throat, squeezing tightly as the demon choked a bit at the lack of air. His grip was tight, but he still tried to pull away from him.

"You speak with such disrespect for your Lady! It seems like you're not so tough because you were taken out by a female warrior."

The demon's eyes darkened in anger as well, looking humiliated at that low blow. Lord Takahiro shoved him into the guard's arms.

"Take him to the prison cells and chain him up," Takahiro ordered with anger lacing his voice. "I'll deal with him tomorrow; I'll kill him if I take care of him today. If he tries to escape, kill him."

The demon was dragged away, cussing the whole way as he spat in Lord Takahiro's direction. A sign of hatred and disrespect. Shi bit her lip. For a long moment Lord Takahiro growled under his breath before taking a deep breath, looking at Shi now. She was absolutely a mess but even then, she still was lovely and attempting to be proper as she tried to straighten out the once fine kimono. She'd saved his mate; how could he repay her for that? Shi bowed to him when she met his eyes.

"Rise," he immediately said, approaching her. "Do not bow to me any longer."

"Milord," she murmured as she rose to her full height, looking him in the eye.

"You saved my mate," he said humbly. "She was in danger and you took a risk of your own safety to save her. How can I repay you?"

"You owe me nothing, milord," Shi replied, smiling at him but surprising him. "I require no payment; As long as Lady Misaki is safe and well, that is the best payment I can receive."

"Arigato, Shi, for saving my mate."

"It was an honor to serve the Northern Lady in her time of need. It was my duty and I will always protect your mate; she is my friend. Please, don't thank me."

"The fates are in my favor," Takahiro said faintly, looking at his guards for a moment. "It was as though they knew this would happen and ensured you would be here to protect Misaki. I fear she would not have survived had you not been here, Shi. I am in your debt and you have my gratitude."

"I am glad the fates chose me to be the one that would protect her."

"If you will excuse me, I must attend to Lady Misaki."

"Of course, milord. Please, extend my apologizes for me and tell her she is welcome to call on me when she is ready."

Lord Takahiro smiled at her weakly before hurrying away, the guard following him back in the direction of the Northern Palace. She tried not to be disappointed when she found Lord Sesshomaru was no longer there; he'd left. She wished she could have talked to him but she knew this was no time for them, just them. She sighed. She could sense how upset Takahiro was by this; this changed the whole scenario of the war now. She sighed, glancing down at herself and frowned. She was a mess and her kimono was destroyed; she should have worn her armor. But the Lady was safe and sound and that was what mattered. She looked up, noticing she was alone now and the destruction to Misaki's rose bushes and stone path. Perhaps she should send for some servants to clean up this wreckage. But most of all, she tried not to think about Sesshomaru just leaving. She was about to take a step forward to go back to the Northern Palace to clean up when she felt a presence behind her. Immediately, she flared out her aura and immediately, she knew who it was. She froze up, her heart picking up pace, as she turned around to look into beautiful, cold gold eyes. He hadn't left.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered.

He said nothing, but he stepped forward and one of his arms wrapped around her waist, cradling her to his chest. She rested her head against the metal plate of his armor, feeling the cold and hard surface of the metal. All the same, it was soothing and quieted her heart from the excitement. She looked up as Sesshomaru pressed his forehead against hers, golden eyes staring into sky blue and she smiled faintly, placing a hand on his chest. Actions spoke louder than words.


	66. Shadow

Time slowly crept toward midnight, darkness covering the land like a solid dark blanket. The night sky shone with millions of stars barely allowed the shadows to separate from the trees and shrubbery, the overhang of the nearby cliff above them shadowing any other potential light anyone could have received from that position. The moon was absent from its position as king of the night. Nothing stirred around them. Seeing was nearly impossible. It was though the land had been plunged into an eternal night.

The night of the new moon had finally come.

Several figures huddled at the base of a group of large trees, hidden in the shadows that even blinded them and tried to remain as silent as possible, though the only sound that reached them was the low breathing of their allies nearby. It was frustrating; they could barely see their own hands. They couldn't protect each other very well if it came to it. They were not bred to see in the night, they were hunters of the day time. Limbs were stiff from remaining in position for so long they ached. One of the still figures shifted lightly against the truck of the tree only for it to give away on his left, sending him into a tumble and crash into a large prodding tree root. His armor banged lightly almost in protest.

"Yeack," the voice yipped in shock and panic.

"Arata!"

"Shush!"

There were the sounds of a brief scuffle (most likely Ryota putting Arata in his place), a few choice curses with low hisses of the others, and finally it lapsed back into silence. The only difference was the tense aura vibrating from the demons. Hoshiko glanced down at her companions hidden in the trees below her, nimbly perched on a high tree branch. She frowned a bit; didn't they know the meaning of trying to be as quiet as possible? Arata may have slipped but the scuffle might have given them away. She observed the still trees and any mysterious shadows but she saw no movement. She didn't hear any movement besides those of her companions. She let out a faint sigh of relief. Absolutely nothing stirred but all the same, it didn't mean anything from experience. Hoshi had no idea what was going on in the shadows. Ryota and Arata should know better but she had to reluctantly admit they were pups.

She felt the wind brush her bangs gently in a cool caress. Hoshi didn't brush them away. Her body was posed in high alert, ears pricked up for the faintest sounds, eyes wide and glancing repeatedly around. Her aura had been stifled out it was so faint that it was barely there, but she desired so badly to flare it out to sense for any potential threat. But she couldn't; she mustn't give their position away. Just like the fact they couldn't light a fire to prevent catching any enemy eyes if they were out there tonight. It was best to avoid adding fuel to the fire, don't provoke the Panther demons into pursing an attack. Why? Her companions were in no condition to fight with their poor eyesight and could accidently attack their allies. Only she, Tetsuya, and Arata were capable of any sight but she had the keenest; too much experience was the perfect reason why. The exact reason why she was the one keeping watch from above.

Her fingers gently ran down the rough bark of the pine tree, feeling the pricks against her fingertips and the small patches of sap. She plucked a few pine needles from the tree and crumbled them up scattering them on the faint wind. The smell of pine reached her nose. She glanced at her fingers; Filthy. Just like her past. She sighed, pulling her hood farther over her face. Her hair wasn't easy to hide, being a bright vivid light green and she had to remain hidden from any unfriendly eyes. Not that being shot down from the tree would kill her but she would rather not put herself into that position. Or being targeted from behind, that wouldn't be pleasant. She wondered what it would take to kill her; a stab to the heart, an arrow or blade in the eye, perhaps being torn into bits? She pressed her shoulder and felt the slight dip of where her scar ended. The scar that had previously ended her former life, she'd been killed by being torn in half. She shuddered lightly.

_Ironic," _her inner demon suddenly murmured faintly. _We died, but we were brought back to life when we barely had a reason to live. The others, who had more reason than we did to live, died._

_It is unfair. They deserved to live more than we._

_They did but for some reason, I have the feeling there is something we live for. The reason Inu No Taisho brought us back. Other than his feelings, the fates gave us a second chance. But why?_

_The fates will decide that. _

_Maybe we already know deep down, but we can't or won't admit it to ourselves. Or we truly do not know what our fate is. Do you believe we have a destiny?_

Hoshi frowned, hesitating for a second.

_I don't know._

Her inner demon paused now for a moment, their thoughts separating from each other and taking on an unpredictable nature. They lived in this mind together, but in reality, they were two separate personalities. Hoshi only knew her inner demon was more prone to cruelty, hatred, and stubbornness.

_Do you sense the change?_

_Hai, _Hoshi replied, staring down hard at the shadows.

_The night is too still, too quiet, _her inner demon growled. _The forest feels darker than what it should. Darkness is breeding in the shadows._

_I know, this silence never leads to any good future. I worry, we are too close to the Northern Palace. If the Panther demons to strike in this direction, they'll have a good chance to break past lines and attack the palace directly. _

_We will not allow that to happen. We were bred to fight and protect._

_Forced to fight, born to protect. _

_We are eligible for both reasons. Bred to fight, forced to fight, bred and born to protect. We will not allow them to pass; we will let our power burn them alive. _

_You are too boastful and proud._

_How can I not be? We have won every fight we have been faced with, we have killed every foe placed in our path. You, milady, however are too thoughtful and humble. You never consider one solution, you reach out to every potential solution. You overthink everything._

_I should, because your only solution is to kill._

_Isn't that reasonable? It's easy._

_Not everything can be solved with killing._

_It's worked in our situation, _her inner demon smugly boasted.

_With blood on our hands, sure it has._

_Killing is easy and not too much hustle to think about, it's one action and the problem is over. _

_You know why I consider different possibilities? Time is unpredictable, you know that. We know that. We hope for one thing, we get another. Death can't always work. We cannot hold to simply one. There are more choices than simply killing it off._

Her inner demon was silent for a long moment.

_I hate to agree with you sometimes, _her inner demon growled reluctantly. _But I suppose there can be more solutions than killing though I still think it's easier._

Hoshi felt a faint smile tickle her lips. Though she had to sadly admit her inner demons side of the argument was logical, it wasn't the best solution to just kill others. It was easy, but it wasn't smart nor did it help her reputation, she was already stained to the point of no redemption. Hoshi briefly had to wonder why she considered her reputation. Everyone already knew what she was; a hybrid, a murder, a shame. She didn't want to be remembered as the half breed that killed countless lives just to preserve her own. Sometimes she wondered why she didn't just let them kill her. So many demons would be alive had they not tried to bring her down but they had chosen to chase her down and meet their ends. Not that they had realized they'd be the ones going down. They had died at her hands and countless more met the same fate ignoring the warnings and the obvious turnout. Had they not heard of the one before them slayed, how powerful she was to the point she was able to survive each attempt at slaying her? She sighed heavily.

Besides, she didn't like to kill. She didn't like to know she had blood on her hands, but she couldn't forget. How many demons she had watched die, the life leaving their eyes and hearing their heartbeat fade into silence. She shuddered at the memories. She heard the faint grumble of someone below and concern flashed through her being. She grabbed the branch firmly and swung off of it, flipping upside down to wrap her legs around the branch and shortly letting go, free falling to catch another branch and swinging from it. She was quiet and graceful as she swung out of the tree like a monkey, a technique mastered over the years. She slid down a branch. She flipped over another. She loved the wind in her hair and the feeling she felt as she fell, like she was flying. The ground came up sharply and with a single swing from a branch, she landed with a dull thud in front of her companions. She felt their auras tense up for a moment before relaxing, a few sighs and inhales being heard. She heard one of them curse softly.

"Is all well," Masa breathed.

"All is well for now."

"Not even a warning from the other patrol groups?"

"No."

She looked in Masa's direction; she could see him just fine. However, she could tell he was having hard time even seeing her, though her eyes were very visible in the night. They glowed like blue lanterns. Hoshi knew it frustrated him, unable to even glimpse her, to make them feel so weak without his sight. Yet, it was the perfect night to catch the eagle demons at their weakest point. She shuddered at the thoughts that ran through her head. She knew what could happen if they weren't careful tonight. Hoshi desperately didn't want her companions to die; fate was cruel, though. She heard Masa grumble in response now but he said nothing more, allowing her the opportunity to slip to Minoru's side. His eyes were half open.

"Minoru," she whispered lowly.

"Shi," he mumbled back.

"What is the matter?"

"I can't see," Minoru hissed in anger.

Hoshi sighed lightly. Minoru's pride again; she knew he despised feeling weak and useless. She made a slight movement and now his head turned in her direction, his eyes finding hers by how close she was to him. Not even a foot away.

"The night has barely begun," she murmured. "You must remain patient for the sun to rise."

"If I survive that long," he grumbled back.

"Do you think I'll let you die?"

"No, Shi."

"I won't anyone get your head."

"I'm not sure if I should be grateful or not," Minoru mused dryly.

"Well the question is, do you want life or death?"

He narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, before whispering to her lowly.

"Shi, I don't mean to pry, but you died once."

"Hai," she whispered lowly, unhappily.

"What was it like if you don't mind answering that."

She frowned for a moment, thinking about it carefully.

"I remember the agonizing pain of being torn apart into two and the spray of blood around me," she whispered lowly for the others not to hear. "The last thing I saw was the sky, cloudy and cracking with lightning then there was absolutely nothing. All was completely white and glowing around me. That is all I remember of death before I awoke in Father's arms."

He went quiet and he hummed, "I prefer life then," forcing a faint smile from her lips. She hadn't seen anything more than white light but, what was beyond that light? The Afterlife was what she could assume, heaven. She glanced at her other companions. Ryota had his robe wrapped around him as he hit in the perfect nick in the tree trunk, looking no more to be a rock. Arata was crouched in a hole by a tree root while his guardian, Tetsuya, sat farther down on the root keeping guard from ground. Masa was hidden by sitting next to a large rock with several plants surrounding him, his eyes glancing around him franticly at every area he knew his companions to be hidden. Or attempting to see.

She pushed a few pieces of dried meat and leaves into Minoru's hands. His confusion and surprise clouded his eyes as he gazed at her directly now. She eyed him back.

"Crumble the leaves," she murmured lowly. "The leaves hide faint scents. Eat the meat. You need your strength, I know you've been passing on meals you fool."

He looked slightly sheepish. Minoru crumbled the leaves as quietly as he could, letting the remains fall from his hands only to catch on the breeze, blowing straight into Ryota's form. The bull demon sputtered lightly before sitting up, brushing off the leaves glaring in their potential direction. He was a bit off. Hoshi had to bit her lip to stifle her giggle. She knew Ryota hated things on his face or even his form; he was quite neat when it came to eating and didn't like walking through mud, the sorts. Minoru must have caught on what was happening, for a smile crept onto his lips and he let out a faint chuckle. He took a bite of the meat. Ryota grumbled in the background.

"Be careful," she whispered to her companion.

"Always, milady," he whispered back. "Arigato."

"You are welcome. I heard your stomach grumbling from the top of the tree."

He looked even more sheepish this time.

"I will be in the trees if you need me," she said loud enough for the rest of her companions to hear. "Call me if you see or need anything."

After nodding in Tetsuya's direction, she grabbed a branch and swung back up into the tree and launched herself upward. The wind whistled in her ears. Hoshi ignored the pricks of pine in her palms. She considered what Minoru had asked of her; what was death like? She sighed to herself, swinging from another branch. She glanced down at her hands; in a way, it was comforting to know she was still alive sometimes to feel the sensations she did, touching other surfaces. She wasn't some ghost wandering the Earth, unable to find peace. But it reminded her of Kikyo; the others had told her what had happened with the former priestess of the Shikon No Tama. Died in the worst way only forced back into life almost like her; how much could she and Kikyo be alike? She sighed as she reached her designated position.

She shifted into a comfortable position, but alert all the same. She had her small break; she wondered if that even was a break. She quickly did a brief scan around her. As usual, nothing that was suspicious. Hoshi sighed again to herself.

_What do you think was beyond that white light," _Hoshi thought toward her inner demon.

_Something that wasn't our time to venture into, that light had to be the veil between heaven and earth that we were trapped between. _

_I know that. But I mean, every living thing is accounted for during their time on earth. Do you think my Mother would have been there? My Father? Waiting for me on the other side?_

_They wouldn't wait for you, because they knew you wouldn't come for a long time. They had faith in us; we'd survive._

Hoshi sighed softly, eyes wandering toward the stars.

_I suppose. I only wonder if they're up there._

_Me too, but I know they are. Demons who are willing to die for their pup means they were capable of love and compassion. They wanted you to live, even if that meant giving up their lives._

_I know. I would do the same for Rin._

_I miss that little pup._

_We miss that little pup._

Her inner demon gave a weak chuckle. Hoshi admired the night sky for another moment. She knew what death was like in the most painful way; what was it like in the peaceful way? She hoped she could find out. Not that she wanted to die anytime soon, she wanted to live. She just wanted to live out all of the years she had left and die peacefully, her goals accomplished and the sense of joy in her heart. Just like her parents and beloved guardian, Inu No Taisho, had wanted her too. Suddenly, a spark of red caught her attention. She narrowed in on it immediately. It was at least a mile to her left, a very faint glow of red among the dark forest. Her heart began to pound. Oh no. This was not a good sign. A patrol was in that direction, the only other at their elevation. The others were below. They would not be able to see it. Only her patrol could. Why would that patrol light a fire when they were told not to? A dark feeling grew in her breast. She immediately leaped from the tree and didn't bother to swing from the tree branches. She landed in the middle of her group, startling them.

"Shi," Masa immediately startled out.

"There is a fire at least a mile southwest of us."

"A fire," their leader said sharply now, sitting up farther. "We were told not to light fires tonight."

"Idiots," she heard Ryota mumble. "It's cold and dark, but we have orders."

"When did it appear?"

"Only a few moments ago."

"Go check it out and pound the idiot's heads in. Take Tetsuya and Minoru with you."

The two named demons immediately got to their feet, approaching her with weapons drawn. She sent a concerned glance Masa's way but she had her orders now. She was not happy they had to separate although she knew fairly well at least a few of them should remain in position while others checked it out. Not only that, it made her uncomfortable to leave them behind with their poor sight. Arata could see okay, but he was younger than and not as experienced as she and Tetsuya. She sent a comforting look in the fox demon's direction and he weakly smiled, suddenly weighed down by his duty to protect the leader and Ryota. Tetsuya smiled at his kit, who smiled a bit more but still looked a bit stressed. She forced herself to turn away as she gestured for the other two to follow her and within moments, they were sprinting through the forest. She felt the dirt billowing out behind them and the wind blowing her bangs around her face crazily. She was a bit surprised by how close Minoru was running beside her, but it was most likely it was because he couldn't see as well. She didn't mind; Inu No Taisho had run closer to her than he was. They leaped over a fallen log.

All she could see was the black trees and the shadows, faint streams of light shining through the branches. It was eerie. The dark cliffs above them didn't help the feeling. But it wasn't the scenery that got her nerves up; it was the fact a fire had been lit when they had been very firmly ordered not to do so. She ignored the lashing of a stick whack her hip as she flew by. Suddenly, there was a faint red glow in front of them. She put out her hands and slid to a stop, her companions doing the same. They held their breaths for a moment but there was nothing, only silence. She pressed a finger to her lips in their direction and slowly crept forward toward the light. She didn't know what was about to happen, but she wasn't about to take any chances. Her companions were silent as they crept behind her.

Her inner demon was on edge, prepared for anything. She felt her body tense up. Too much experience with situations like this did not help her at least relax in the slightest; she wanted to think of something positive but with her background, she couldn't. Had the demons forgotten their orders? But the silence was too strange. She crept around a few more trees to farther approach the post. No one had approached her yet. Demons had better senses than that! This was getting worse by the second. Suddenly, she saw the campground as she came over the small overhang. She froze in horror. Her companions inhaled sharply behind her.

They were dead. Every single one of them was slaughtered. Blood coated the trees, the leaves, the mangled bodies lying on the ground in random patterns. One of the demons, eyes glazed over as they stared in their direction, was in the middle of a silent scream frozen forever in his last moment of life. Another body was hung from the trees, the head stuck on a spike nearby the fire. The stench of the blood was overwhelming; she heard Minoru gag behind her. She didn't even flinch as she stepped forward, gazing at one of the bodies. This demon had been killed with a single stab in the heart, arrows prodding from his back. She looked around. They had been attacked from behind; several had been killed immediately by the obvious and quick assassinations they'd been through such as the arrow through the eye, sword stabs in the back. The two demons, the one hung and the one forever in a silent scream, were the ones who obviously survived the assassinations unlike their companions and fought, dying brutally. She knelt down by one of the bodies, pulling out an arrow. She saw Tetsuya observe another. She felt sad; they weren't her friends, but they'd been her allies all the same.

"How did we not hear them," Minoru hissed.

"I don't know," Hoshi responded, getting up. "But all the same, we need to report this."

Tetsuya nodded his agreement as he looked sadly at his fallen comrades.

Hoshi heard a faint splash as she took a step forward. She looked down to gaze into a pool of blood, her reflection an angry red gazing back at her. The fire danced in her eyes. Hoshi looked at the fire in horror suddenly; the demons were dead. Who had lit the fire? How? She immediately put her hand on her sword, looking around. She was being watched. The demons that had killed her allies were still here. She suddenly had the feeling the spirits of the dead were screaming at her in warning.

"Minoru, Tetsuya," she hissed at them. "They're dead, who lit the fire?"

Her companions immediately stiffened, eyes widening in horror. That was the only warning she was able to give as an arrow streaked from the darkness around them. She lunged for it, grabbing it before it could make its resting place in Minoru's breast. Immediately knowing where it had come from, she grabbed Nagereboshi from her back and threw it in the arrows launching point, hearing the howl of pain as a demon fell from the trees. Panther demon. His eyes were red in the fires light; spit dripping from his fangs as he lurched to his feet, her spear prodding from his abdomen. He suddenly had an arrow in the eye and fell. She turned to observe Tetsuya lowering his bow as another demon lunged from the darkness behind him, sword drawn. Minoru lunged and dispatched him before he could strike his ally. Hoshiko heard a howl behind her and whirled, the sword missing her by inches but unfazed, she grabbed his wrists and threw him over her. He hit the ground hard, wheezing, as she was tackled by another from the side. Silently, she pulled out the dagger on her hip and stabbed it between her attackers shoulder and neck, cutting an important blood flow to the head before tossing him into a tree. He scrambled to get to his feet but she grabbed him tightly by the throat letting her poison flow to brand his throat, stabbing him in the lower gut to tear it upward to his collarbone. He gurgled, falling to his side as his innards fell from his chest. She didn't flinch at the sight. She dropped to her knees as a sword whistled over her where her head had been and spun, extending out her leg to knock him off his feet. She leaped on him and strangled him, stabbing him the eye with an arrow she grabbed. He fell limp in her grasp. She leaped to her feet to watch Minoru toss a demon into another to send them tumbling. She began to sprint, grabbing Nagereboshi from one of her fallen foes and threw it, stabbing one of the demons in the back of the skull shattering it, killing him instantly.

Minoru howled as he was stabbed in the shoulder from behind, whirling to take care of it only to find Hoshiko lifting his foe off his back and throwing him away. He was amazed to watch her kill the demon quickly before pouncing upon the demon he had thrown away moments before and kill him with her hand through his throat, poison dripping from her hand. She dropped the body. He stared at her. Her cheek was streaked in blood and some of her hair had fallen out. She looked terrifying, fierce some, the very deathly warrior he had been told she was. An expert killer, an unbelievable murderer, the perfect mercenary; she was death's beautiful assistant. He could see now why she had survived so long.

"MINORU!"

At Hoshi's voice, he startled to find himself surrounded by several demons. He glowered, glaring at them all as he held out his katana in warning. The other demons grinned at him; it wasn't kindly. They were expecting an easy kill. A demon lunged for him and he cringed as the demon cut his cheek and hacked off some of his hair; that was close! He jumped away and swung, the demon falling back with a cut arm and shoulder. He glanced up as his lady was breaking the spine of a demon approaching Tetsuya, throwing the body away into another enemy as she turned to deal with another. Be like her! He spun to face another demon only to find a blade under his chin. He gulped.

"Why try," the demon purred at him. "We will win anyway."

"No, Lord Takahiro will take you down!"

"Doubtful. It is the night of the new moon."

The other demons chuckled in agreement. The demon pinning him grinned.

"Have a painful death," he said as he raised his blade.

Suddenly, the blade was knocked out of his foes hand and before his foe could respond, a sword plunged through his chest splattering Minoru in blood. He eyed the blade an inch from his own chest. He glanced up as the demon's eyes glazed over as Hoshi kicked the body off her blade, blood dripping from her chin. Her hair had splotches of red now.

"Need some help," she questioned dully, her eyes almost black and cold.

He jumped as she leaped around him, her hands closing around the demons throat and squeezing tightly, his neck snapping under her grasp and she allowed the body to fall to the ground. He stared at her. She didn't just fight with blade, she fought with her hands. That wasn't a common technique. He glanced at Tetsuya who was backing up to them and looked to see what his ally was backing away from. His eyes widened, hands tightening on his katana. There was so many! The Panther demons leered and laughed at them, weapons extended and fangs bared at them. The three of them stood back to back. He could see the strain on Tetsuya's face but Hoshiko, she looked oddly calm. She gazed at their foes with a dark amusement. Minoru wondered what they would do if they knew who she truly was. She was one of the best killers and survivors he'd known. The daughter of two powerful demons, their blood combined within her. Her eyes were tinged with red at the corners.

"Give up demons," a panther demon purred as he stepped out of line, gesturing around them. "You are hopelessly outnumbered. Give up, and we will spare your lives. If you fight with us, you will be rewarded greatly."

"Over my dead body," Minoru growled. "I serve Lord Takahiro and Lord Sesshomaru with great loyalty and with all my power. I will never fight with you."

"Pity. You could have lived."

"You act like you'll win. I doubt you will; after all, only the most powerful demons rule don't you remember?"

The Panther demon's eyes darkened in anger.

"Lord Takahiro is unwilling to give us the rights we deserve. His time as Lord of the North is coming to an end."

"We will see about that."

Suddenly, the Panther demon lost interest in Minoru. He glanced at Hoshiko with great interest, eyes looking her up and down in inspection. The look in his eyes wasn't friendly, it was all but lustful. It angered Minoru; his lady wasn't some horse or something. Not only that, she was the lover of Lord Sesshomaru of the West! She was perhaps the potential future Lady of the West! He had the impression that demon would have his head on Lord Sesshomaru's sword by this point if the Western Lord was here. Minoru wanted to shield his lady but he knew she would hate that. She wasn't some weakling.

"You have impressed me, demoness," the panther demon breathed at the hybrid demoness. "I have never seen a demoness fight so well. So deathly and lethal, one who fights among the demons unlike the pathetic demoness's who sit on their little seats and drink tea."

Hoshi said nothing; she just looked at the demon with an unimpressed expression.

"You would make a fine addition to our ranks," the panther demon continued. "You do not need to fight with them, fight with us. We will greatly reward you, in multiple ways than one," he said in a lower, seductive tone.

"I am fine where I am," Hoshi replied. "My loyalty lies with Lord Sesshomaru."

"Pity. Dispatch them," the demon suddenly spat, still looking lustfully at Hoshi as though cherishing her for her last moments.

"DUCK," Hoshi shouted.

Tetsuya and Minoru didn't ask questions. They threw themselves to the ground just as Hoshi spun on her heel, Taiyo flashing with green energy along the blades as she spun around spinning the swords around her with a shout.

"EARTH SHATTER!"

The green energy appeared to leap off Taiyo's blades to tear into the ground in great pulses of energy, ripping up trees and tearing their enemies apart. Wind roared around them in a circular motion as the sounds of dying demons reached them. Leaves appeared to turn into blades and sliced through demons as green energy finished them off or chased down the ones who tried to escape. Finally, the chaos ended and there was dead silence. The demons were gone. However, they could hear demons farther up coming their way. Hoshi stood there for a moment before looking at them, eyes as cold as Sesshomaru's.

"We need to go warn the others."

"I think that show did," Minoru breathed, getting to his feet and dusting little sticks and dirt off of him.

Tetsuya gestured in the direction of their enemies; Hoshi and Minoru got the message. They took off in the direction of their patrol, running harder than when they arrived. Minoru glanced at Hoshi; she was covered in blood but none of it appeared to be hers. For some reason, his pride was hurt by that. Why was she all but untouchable at times? They leaped into the small area their companions hid. They were all standing looking quite shocked, angry, or afraid.

"What in the world was all that," Masa snapped.

"The Panther demons are attacking," Hoshi said calmly. "We were attacked by a large force. They are approaching the Northern Palace at this moment."

Masa went pale in the face. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, there was the horn of battle and a shot of fire went into the sky from the direction of the palace. Below, they could hear fellow patrols shout an alarm before the sounds of battle reached them. They all broke into a run, sprinting down the steep incline. Hoshi bit her lip. It had begun. Something she didn't want to happen, but had. She had felt this would happen. She had been right in predicting their attack. She ran faster.

Her comrades and herself stopped at the edge of an incline, looking down. Multiple demons were in battle, swords tearing into each other and shouts filling the night. Hoshi glanced to her right to find a demon raising his sword to kill one of her allies, her ally oblivious as he fought off another. She shot down the incline, her body slamming into her enemy who reacted to the attack with surprise, turning on her with an angry but shocked cry. She slammed her arm across his face, grabbing his hair to jerk him down to have his neck meet her knee. She felt his neck bones snap. She dropped the body. By now, her companions had recovered enough to sprint down the hill to help.

She held Taiyo firmly in her hands as another demon stepped forward to challenge her, glaring at her with immense hatred shining in his eyes. They locked blades and they engaged in the dance of fang, swirling around each other with blades clashing. She locked her swords around his and the next thing he knew, his sword went spinning into the forest and her swords licked open his neck ending their deathly dance. Hoshi flicked the blood off of her blade. Without hesitation, she charged into battle. She beheaded another. She slashed another in two. She helped one of her allies finish a stubborn foe off.

Hoshiko grabbed Nagereboshi off her back and threw it, her aim hitting the neck of a surprised victim who had no time to even react; his neck was sliced open. She heard an angry shout from behind her and when she was turning to face her enemy, she was body slammed into a tree. Gasping lightly, she ducked as the blade whistled through the air, embedding itself in the bark where her head had before. She lashed out at him; he kicked at her and got her in the gut knocking her to her side. She didn't panic, simply rolled as he pulled his katana out and sliced at her, and sprung to her feet and locked blades with him. The next thing she knew, her sword had ripped out his heart. She flicked it away in mere disgust. She heard rapid footsteps to her left and whirling around, she found Arata spring on her attacker digging two blades into his forehead. Instant death. She smiled faintly at the kit.

"Good job," she said.

"Welcome," he chuckled back, wiping some blood off his cheek.

She smiled a bit wider at him before glancing down at her enemies clashing with her allies. She gestured toward the onslaught and Arata nodded in agreement before they together raced down the hill, pouncing upon enemies.

_THEY WILL DIE, _Hoshi's inner demon screamed in fury _WE WILL RIP THEM TO SREADS AND BURN THEM ALIVE! LET NO ONE SURVIVE OUR WRATH AND POWER!_

Hoshi obeyed the will of her inner demon. Together, they tore their enemies apart, burned them with their poison, let their blades rip into enemy flesh. She threw enemies away from her, she crushed them with her strength, she chased them down with her speed and slaughtered them. She felt her power singing in her veins. She got a few nicks here and there but otherwise, she was almost untouchable. Blood splashed on her repeatedly. She let her talons rip out the heart of her wailing foe. She swung blades with them and beheaded them. This was a battle of higher class demons, ones who took much more to die.

Arata joined her. He ran at her side and she let him help, even catching him a few times when he was thrown away to help him keep his balance. She clasped his hand and helped him up when he stumbled. He groaned a bit as he shook his head, dirt and blood flying. He clutched his wounded arm.

"It just isn't ending is it, there are so many," he murmured to her.

"We will win."

"We're outnumbered!"

"We're stronger and braver. We fight together. We don't give up," Hoshi responded, her attention mainly on the fight. "Keep fighting with me."

"I will."

She smiled at him. They ran into the battle once more and ripped another demon in two (she grabbed the lower half, he tackled the upper half). They fought back to back. She broke the spine of another demon and tossed him away. His blood splattered on her hands, but she didn't shudder. She would later; she had to fight for now. The Lords were depending on each of them to do their duty! She turned to face another foe when she saw it. Horror filled her veins. NO! Her inner demon screamed.

Tetsuya was fighting two demons in front of him but one reared up from behind him. His back, his unprotected back. Tetsuya was turning, but it was too late. He was stabbed through the spine and another demon shoved him onto his knees during his moment of weakness, raising his sword. Just as he was about to be killed, Tetsuya met her eyes. HER eyes. Why her? He stared at her with a hopelessness, but fatherly look. He was looking at her and Arata, the two he seemed the most connected to during their patrols together. He stared at her just as the blade came down, beheading him. His body fell. She stared in utter horror. Her friend. Her ally. Arata's guardian. He was dead. ARATA! She turned to look at the fox kit, who had just watched the murder of his guardian. His eyes went wide, his face paled, his mouth hanging open in shock and in utter pain, in terror. Suddenly, his eyes darkened and he screamed. A scream of fury, but of pain. He lunged forward but if he went, he would die. There were too many. Their allies were falling back. She grabbed him, wrapping her arms around him as he screamed.

"Arata," she said into his ear. "He's gone! Let go, Arata, let go!"

"TETSUYA! TETSUYA," Arata screeched, squirming against her hold.

"ARATA, LET GO. HE'S GONE; THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO! LET GO!"

Arata screamed again but his struggling was weakening, so she pulled on him. He stared at the body of his guardian, the demon who had raised him, his best friend. He seemed so lost it broke Hoshiko's heart. She shouted his name again and finally, he seemed to come to his senses and stumbled after her. They ran together, racing farther down the incline as demons behind them tried to hold them off. She could feel Arata's pain, his sorrow, his anger. He was alone now; just like she was when Inu No Taisho was gone. She felt tears fill her eyes. Tetsuya was gone. The mute, always happy demon. Arata stumbled again and she hauled him to his feet, keeping them running. Don't look back Arata, move forward. Don't look back!

She gripped his hand as they ran together. It seemed to be his only lifeline. The only thing holding him to his reality. Arata's eyes were glazed over, shiny; she knew he was all but ready to cry. Tetsuya was gone. She was all but dragging him beside her as they ran. She tried to ignore the stinging in her own eyes. One of the demons she had come to care about here had died. She wasn't able to do anything about it! Pain beat in her breast.

Suddenly, she saw the wall of the Palace. She wasn't surprised by what she saw. It had been damaged quite severely as demons raced over the fallen remains of buildings, some attempting to climb other sides that hadn't been broken down only to be shot down from their perches. She frowned; that was not the best motive. It was asking for a death wish. She dragged Arata through the trees surrounding the palace and sharply turned the corner, to find a large group of Panther demons firing fire arrows into the Palace itself. She growled, whipping out Taiyo and shouting without hesitation.

"SUN'S FIRE!"

The fire fury tore up the ground and the large group of demons screamed as they were burned and destroyed. She felt somewhat satisfied with that. She glanced up at the arrows already burning the palace roof and she paled. Lady Misaki and her children were in there! She drug Arata behind her again; he didn't seem to care about anything anymore, his gaze blank. He'd fallen once more into his pain. Just like she had. She tried not to think too hard about that. Together they raced up the wall and leapt into the courtyard. Demons were franticly attempting to put out the fire, failing greatly. If they didn't do something, the palace would burn! Where in the world was her beloved, Lord Sesshomaru? She shoved Arata in the direction of the palace that wasn't burning.

"Go!"

He stared at her blankly.

"ARATA, GO! GO HELP THE OTHERS!"

There was still no response. She growled now; she had no choice. She gave him a light slap on the cheek and shook him lightly. His eyes bulged out of his head, suddenly appearing to see her again.

"ARATA, YOU IDIOT! GO HELP THE OTHERS! DO YOUR DUTY! GO!"

He cringed at her harsh tone and suddenly appeared to snap back into reality, sprinting toward the palace wall to help his comrades at her command. But she could see his spirit was gone. Just like his guardian. She felt bad but what other choice did she have? She turned away from him and eyes widened at the fire burning up at the palace. The Northern Palace would go down if she didn't do something! What could she do!? Demons were shouting in panic; she could hear the screams of the demons inside the palace as they panicked.

Oh, what could she do? She knew she could return to the battle, but the palace was burning! What could she do to help? She watched the demons rushing water in large buckets from the river nearby to throw it on the fire the best they could. They would get nowhere with that! But her gaze was snared by the water. Water. Fire's enemy, heat's destroyer.

_Water can put out the fire._

She frowned at her inner demons comment. Of course water could put out the fire! Her inner demon appeared to frown at her.

_We are an water elemental. We can stop the fire._

Oh no! Oh no no no! That would not be a good idea at all, it was a terrible and scary idea! She was horrified by her inner demon's suggestion. She was posing as a mere dragon demoness, an air and earth elemental. A normal demoness beyond what others knew. She wasn't supposed to be a water elemental. She wasn't supposed to be able to have the power she did. She stared at the burning palace, knowing her time was growing short as the fire danced in her eyes. She knew she had two choices; she could use her water element to put the fire out, but she would be faced with consequences. She could save the lives of the demons stuck in the palace. Or let the palace burn and try to save as many demons as she could. Hoshi clenched her fists. What could she do what would she do?

She stared at the flames dancing in the windows, mocking her. There were demons stuck in there, they would burn to death and the Northern Palace would fall. They would die if she didn't do something! Couldn't she just use her air element? Testing the air around her she knew it would do no good. She couldn't make wind herself, she had to use the natural wind but it was weak. Even if she tried to increase its power, it wouldn't be good enough. The only way to get a good blast was in her true form. But it would give her sea serpent heritage away! How could she hide her fins, gills, and tail? The webbing between her toes? Besides, an air blast might even make it worse or even leave embers just to be relit. She clenched her jaw now, bangs hiding her eyes. She could save them, but it would cost her. She made her choice.

Hoshi looked up at the palace now, determination shining in her blue eyes. She knew what she had to do, no matter what the cost would be. They were more important than who she was.

Hoshiko sprinted along the side of the river, calling the power within her to her aid. Her youki flared out, webbing out to the water. The element of her Father, an element she was born within her. Her veins began to sing with power, her muscles tensed up, her hair flew about her with a life of its own. Her aura surged around her, her wounds healing under the power that radiated from her with the combined power of sea serpent and dragon demon. The water followed the movement of hands. Her eyes glowed. With a low growl to herself at the strain, she flung her arms around her and the water surged from the water, howling, obeying her very will. The water danced around her, droplets hitting her face, her arms. With a shout of fury and strain, Hoshiko hurled the water through the air with all the power and will she had and it flew like a water snake through the air to rain upon the Northern Palace. The spray of water flew about her but she didn't pause, she didn't give up. Hoshi clenched her eyes shut. She would do this!

The fire appeared to scream in fury as the water rained down upon its flames, dying under the cool touch. Finally, the palace darkened; the fire was gone. Hoshiko gasped, releasing her command on the water to let it rain upon the ground as she leaned forward breathing heavily. She had never done such a task before. She had never bent that much water in her life. But she had done it. She felt the strain on her power though, it was much weaker now but she didn't care. She looked up at the burned but still standing Northern Palace and she had to smile faintly. She did it.

Hoshiko failed to realize what very few had seen her great show of power, but even if they had seen it they hadn't noticed her. They were baffled by what they seen and brushed it off, guessing a water elemental had been on their side and handled the problem. They just didn't realize who it was.

However, a single demon with silver eyes stared in shock and awe from his position on one of the high walls surrounding the palace with a clear view of everything. He had seen the whole performance. He had watched the little demoness bend a huge body of water to save the Northern Palace. Someone he knew who was powerful, but not that powerful. He watched her look around nervously before sprinting out of the courtyard, disappearing into the depths of battle once more. He blinked in shock as something registered to him; Shi had told him she was an air and earth elemental. Not a water elemental. He recalled what his mate said to him.

"_Mate?"_

_He looked back at his mate, his sweet mate, who was huddled in a large blanket of silk before their large fireplace. She was looking at him with her eyes wide. He was concerned she was about to have another panic attack. She had been nearly murdered that day, after all._

"_What is it?"_

"_It is about Shi?"_

"_Shi," he had asked in confusion. _

"_Hai. Her aura.. its odd."_

"_How so?"_

"_When it flared out, it felt like a dragon but at the same time, it didn't."_

_His attention was snared._

"_What?"_

"_Her aura feels like a dragon but it doesn't. It feels like something else. Like a different aura, two auras mixed together."_

"_What would you say the other one was?"_

"_I… I do not know. It just isn't dragon."_

"_I see."_

"_Also, mate?"_

"_Hai?"_

"_Her sword… It was named Taiyo. Wasn't that the name of your deceased friend mate's sword?"_

Suddenly, the pieces fell together and he almost dropped his katana as pure and dead shock consumed him.

Lord Takahiro had realized who Shi was.

**Oh no! Lord Takahiro has realized who our beloved demoness is, what will he do? Will he do something vile against Hoshi? Will he confront her? And poor Tetsuya and Arata T.T I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter (sorry for the gore if it is very descriptive and all that ^^;) and I'm sorry it took me so long to update again, it is hard to write sometimes with school XP Enjoy and please review, it makes me write faster and it makes me happy :3 Cookies for reviewers! **

**Next chapter: More war and several surprises, along with the arrival of our favorite Western Lord! **


	67. Panther

"Be still," a voice hissed.

The figures froze at the command, silently watching a small group of Panther demons sprint past them. This hadn't been the first time an enemy patrol had failed to see them but all the same, it really made Hoshi wonder if the correct demons had been selected for guard duty. It was all about being alert and aware of their surroundings but they'd failed to do that. But then again, she had to give herself credit for being able to know what signs demons looked for and how to ensure she didn't cause any attention to come to her. She was a trained warrior, after all. She waited until they were out of sight before gesturing to her companions to follow her. She dug her talons into the rock and crept along its side, grateful for the shadows of the trees. For a moment, there was nothing except for the sounds of crickets and the soft wind.

"How much farther," Masa hissed.

She only shushed him to grab the sharp edge of the cliff and brace her legs against the cool stone behind her, kicking off to flip upward onto the top of the cliff. Hoshi ignored the sounds of surprise. Her hand reached down to grasp Minoru's and pull him up, who helped her pull the rest of them onto the top of the cliff. A few of them muttered and one even tried to do what she had done, only to start falling and would have if she and Minoru hadn't shot out their hands to grab his to drag him up to his humiliation. She just shook her head – how much pride lived among demons? Too much in her opinion. She crept towards a large rock and hid in its shadow, peering over it as her companions joined her. She wanted to growl when one of them kicked a rock.

"Alright," she murmured softly, peeking once more. "We will continue our journey north and if anyone sees a demon, duck down and the rest will do the same, got it?"

"Hai,"some muttered in reluctant agreement.

"But, Shi, is this wise to do?"

"Dark times call for drastic measures," she whispered. "We need to act fast because each moment is precious."

"This is going against our orders!"

"I disagree. Our orders are to fight the enemy and protect the palace at all costs, which I believe I'm doing at this moment."

"By going past enemy lines without the permission of Lord Takahiro?"

"He gave us permission once the fight started," Hoshi said as patiently as she could. "He wants us to protect the palace and fight for our victory, which means we are obeying his orders."

"I do not agree," one of the demons hissed. "We need to be at the palace fighting for its protection, not exploring in the woods when our allies are in need of even our aid!"

Hoshiko was extremely grateful she was blessed with great patience – something she knew was not very common in warriors who were more likely to charge into battle without thought; Inuyasha. She bit her lip a bit. After all, she'd seen too much arrogance and pride in warriors during her past battles that led to their deaths while she resorted to patiently fighting until she got her opening to strike. Right now, though, that wasn't the reason her patience was being tried. Her companions, as great as they were, kept questioning her and seemed to hold no faith in her at the moment. She wished they could just believe her. She knew what she was doing; as it was, her past said enough of what she knew and what she had learned. She'd fought with the Inu No Taisho for heaven's sake, he'd been her teacher! Not that they knew that (except Minoru) but all the same, they all knew she'd been trained in the art of war and battle strategies. She was still alive, wasn't she? Right?

Yet at the same time, she understood where they were coming from. None of these demons had taken orders from a 'female.' She was a demoness, not a demon nor did she have any rank of power, she was a mere 'servant' from the lands of the West. It saddened her what the fate was of her gender. After all, she was a fine example of what a demoness could become if she was trained properly and treated as an equal, right? The only downfall of that were pain, suffering, and losses that resulted. She had to remind herself not every demoness had the same background as she did. She took a deep breath.

"Don't you trust me," she whispered to her companion.

"Why should I," that certain demon spat. "You dragged us out here into the woods?"

"You chose to come with me," Hoshi answered calmly. "If you do not want to be here and wish to aid your allies at the palace walls, then go."

There was a small silence.

"We should all return, not sit here in the shadows and watch more enemies run to bring down our allies!"

She took another deep breath, ignoring the snarling of her inner demon in her head. Hoshi glanced behind her at her companions – Masa, Ryota, Arata, and three new companions she did not know the names of but one most likely would be deemed the name 'unappeasable.' They all were eyeing her easily while that certain one was glaring at her. It was obvious they weren't trusting her to the extent they had when they'd first met her and the newbies had no faith in her at all. Again, she figured it had to do with her gender. The only ones who appeared to give her their full trust and faith were Minoru and Arata. Something she also had to do for them – she had to trust them, she had to give them her faith, and she also had to give them her loyalty. They didn't appear to want to do the same. Then again, perhaps Hoshi knew nothing different; she and Inu No Taisho had never left each other's side, fighting side by side. They'd protected each other, they'd saved each other, and they'd depended on each other. She gave them her all; her faith, trust, and loyalty. So she would never leave her allies side even if it meant her death – it was what she had been taught to do. She glanced back up the hill to ensure no one was there. She inhaled deeply through her nose and detected nothing except the scents of demons that had passed earlier, absolutely nothing new. She silently darted to another large pill of rocks in the shadows and ignored the rapid footsteps of her allies, instead checking to ensure no one had seen just in case. Again, no one was in sight. She looked at them. They were all crouched around her, staring at her once more with unsure expressions. The one demon who distrusted her and appeared not to like her by any means was growling under his breath now. She sighed.

"What is it," she questioned gently even though she clearly knew what was on their, or one in particular, minds.

"We need to return to the Palace," 'unappeasable' demon snarled. "We are wasting our time out here."

"Are we," Hoshi hummed, ever glad she was the patient sort. "I know you think this is not what we are meant to do or ordered to do, but it has to be done. We are only wasting time – each moment is precious. We have been fighting for hours, my ally. Our forces are weakening and the Palace is becoming more vulnerable by each second. We will spare more lives if we accomplish this mission. I have my reasons and logic."

"Oh," the demon spat. "We are hiking in the woods while more of our allies are dying each moment. We aren't sparing more lives, we're killing them off!"

Hoshiko, without losing her temper or even her patience, was suddenly at 'unappeasables' side with her blade at his throat, his head tilted back by her other hand. The other demons inhaled sharply while the demon sputtered, eyes widening. No one had seen her move; she had suddenly been there within a second. She eyed the demon carefully with a faint smile.

"Are you sure that you would be of value to our allies," she hummed, her voice sickly sweet. "I caught you without even a reaction from you until my blade was at your throat."

"Y-You," the demon hissed, but cringed when Hoshi pressed harder against his throat with her blade.

"Do you really think I am up here 'hiking in the woods' like we are on a little stroll? I'm not that unwise, fool. I have been trained in the ways of claw, fang, and blade since I was only a century old. I have been in battles that would surpass all your years in number, perhaps even double or tripled, and the battlefield is one of the places I have been in too many times. You are the one who is being unwise, not me. Silence yourself or I will remove you."

"You would kill me," the demon growled.

"No," Hoshi replied, releasing some of the tension of the blade. "I would knock you out and hide you. You are becoming irritating. Silence yourself or leave."

"And why do you think you have this authority?"

Hoshi growled now; the others cringed at her sudden venom.

"Take that up with Lord Sesshomaru of the West and we shall see who has the authority."

The demon swallowed, hard. Obeying her, despite her low rank of servant, was a million times better than facing the Western Lord's wrath. But he wondered, why did she even have favor with the demon lord? She was nothing; a female warrior. Despite what she had said, she hadn't earned any favor. He growled back at her.

"Why would Lord Sesshomaru give you any power by any means? You are female, a servant."

Hoshiko pressed the blade into his neck; he felt sweat run down his back. If she pressed any harder, blood would definitely be spilled. He looked at his allies in panic and hoping for aid. None of them moved to help, watching them. Masa, Arata, and Minoru just watched while the other two looked strained – they were unused to her as much as he was. He immediately met the eyes of the demoness as he felt the blade slide gently against his neck in a rocking motion. Her eyes were on him.

"I am the strongest warrior within his clan," Hoshi murmured. "I have earned his favor and respect, don't you think if I hold that rank? I may be female and a servant but I'm proud to be while you may find me a disgrace among my gender. Remember, fool, that a demoness brought you into the world and I do not like males who forget that."

The demon was silenced for a moment – she was the strongest warrior in his clan? He hateful had to admit that she earned that battle wise, he wasn't easily held prisoner. But here he was, still stunned by the sudden contact of the blade against his throat and her hand holding him there. He glared at her.

"Fine, great warrior," he snipped, but ever weary of the blade. "Then what makes you think what you are planning will work according to plan?"

"I haven't been only taught to fight, but to plan strategy. I know how armies function. So my plan is this; The leader of the Panther demons, who has not made any attempt to join the battle or even show their face, is the commander of the attack. He is the head of the war strategies, the leadership. Without him, the attack will fall through. The warriors lose sense of direction and have no one to keep the leadership at hand. Do you get what I am planning now? We are going to capture the Panther leader demon ourselves because think of the results – they will lose their leader and what happens when warriors lose their leader? They panic, they lose all sense of direction and leadership, it turns into chaos – they don't know what to do! Now do you understand?"

Her allies made murmurs of surprise and acknowledgement. The demoness had a point and it really made sense; taking out the leader took out the warriors. The demon's hostile expression faltered. He was wrong, she was right all along. She was logical, wise, intelligent. Not the weak little prune he had imagined when rumors reached him and even seeing her. She had looked so gentle, so kind that he hadn't even imagined her to be a fighter but observing her made him realize, she was a very well trained warrior. He frowned and looked away for a moment, growling quietly to himself.

"And you are sure this stragety will work?"

"Hai. I have used it before and it has succeeded every time, my ally. I have never lost a fight."

There was a stunned and very shocked silence. She hadn't lost a fight, ever? He stared her down and the honesty, the truth, was in her eyes. She wasn't lying. She had never lost a fight. He was in awe. Finally, he lowered his head in submission and allowed the blade to press into his throat – it stung slightly. The demoness eyed him for a moment before releasing him, her blade lowering. He felt her satisfaction and he didn't like it. He hadn't wanted to submit to a female but she had won him over. He despised her for it.

Hoshiko observed the pride broken demon and finally looked at the others, whom were staring at her in shock or in awe. She figured it was because she was a female and shouldn't have knowledge of war, but all the same she was glad she did and understood its vile nature. For some reason, she found herself wishing Lord Takahiro had thought of this himself. Why had she been the one to think of it? Too much in the warzone was her explanation. Her allies glanced at each other and appeared to hold a silent conversation with their eyes but they slowly met her eyes and nodded in approval and agreement. She had to smile faintly. She hoped she didn't need to get another one to submit; her inner demon was smug in her head. That would teach that pup to mind her! She bit her lip slightly and peered over the boulder again, eyeing the shadows. She hadn't heard anything but it was slightly unnerving. Where had their enemy gone? None had passed by yet. She gestured to her companions to stay behind, giving them a warning with her eyes not to follow, and crept out into the open. Nothing happened. She clutched Taiyo tightly in her hands, ready for a last second ambush. The plants tickled her ankles. She crouched down and crumbled some of the bark, sniffing at it. The scents of multiple demons faintly covered it but it wasn't fresh. Finally, her ears perked up as she caught something – faint breathing. She paused, pressing herself up against a tree and glancing upward. Hoshiko frowned a bit.

A Panther demon was perched on a tree branch, watching the darkness with a bow in his hands. How had he not noticed her, she didn't know. Hoshi had to admit, he was a poor watchman – she hadn't been that quiet! She observed him, noting his flicking orange eyes but he still hadn't turned around. She didn't want to kill him, he looked so normal that it sent pangs through her; how could this demon be an enemy? However, she silently pulled her bow off her back and withdrew an arrow that instead of a sharp point, had a very narrow one with a herb coating it. The next thing the demon knew, the arrow plunged into one of the muscles of his neck and he flailed, falling out of the tree. He couldn't scream. He watched as a gorgeous demoness entered his vision, light green hair tied at the back of her head and blue eyes watching him unemotionally. He felt dizzy and finally passed out with a slight gurgle. Hoshi eyed the unconscious demon for a moment.

She knelt down to the demon and patted down his body (she felt bad to do this), finding a suitable dagger and to her delight an explosion. That would come in handy. She slipped it into a hidden pouch underneath her armor. She grasped the arrow in her foes neck and pulled it out with a faint wet sound. She didn't know why she ripped a small section of cloth to press it against the wound and leave it there. Her inner demon didn't approve. She should have killed him. But Hoshi didn't want to kill him, she wanted to let him live, go back to the demons he cared about, and not add another life she'd taken to her list. She already had too much blood on her hands as it was. She despised watching the life leaving her foes eyes, even if he had tried to kill her or her loved ones.

As she looked around her, she saw no other potential threats and heard nothing of any suspicion. She sighed to herself; her foes were making her more uneasy by the moment. She wandered over to her companions, glancing down at them to find them with weapons drawn and alert but mean looking expressions. They exhaled softly when she appeared.

"What was that thud?"

For a moment, Hoshiko was extremely pleased – they hadn't left the hiding place until she returned. Her inner demon even hummed in satisfaction. She shrugged it off lightly.

"I took out a watchman," she replied, gesturing in the direction of the knocked out enemy. "He wasn't very observant. At least we know we are getting closer to our target and this side is somewhat open now from the guard."

"How are you so sure we are getting closer to our target," Masa questioned.

"Why would they randomly station a guard there? It also looks like the guards are stationed in a circle, if we remember the course of our passing foes."

"Indeed," Ryota grumbled. "You seem aware, Shi, more than we."

"You learn to be," Hoshi shrugged, looking away. "We should be off. If we don't want to be spotted, we need to get moving before someone spots the fallen guard."

They nodded in agreement. Within moments, the group was sprinting up the mountainside in the shadows as quietly as possible, keeping a watchful eye out for any Panthers or any potential allies for their foes. To their surprise, they found none. The trees were silent and no eyes were seen in the trees – it was though they thought no one would dare come up this way, which could be the answer why there weren't many guards. It was extremely odd due to the fact the attack force had come from this direction and they had a leader to protect. Hoshi leaped over a log and swung from a branch. It was too silent for her liking.

_Do you feel it, _Hoshi's inner demon spoke dully.

_Hai, I do. No evidence of auras anywhere._

_Nor have we seen any demons for some amount of time. Where could they be?_

_I do not know, but it is best we move in this direction. Most likely we will find something of value, such as the location of our hiding Panther leader._

_Indeed. _

_I will admit though, they aren't being wise with guarding their own ground. It is though they put all their favor in attacking, not defending._

_Bakas._

Hoshiko was forced to faintly smile. It was sort of amusing the way her inner demon said it and it was true, it was not the wisest thing to do. Defending was as important as attacking. She ignored the sharp slap of a branch against her shoulder and glanced upward. Only the sharp, dark cliffs towered over her. She narrowed her eyes in thought. If she was hiding, she had always picked the best place that seemed the most unlikely. She skid to a stop, her eyes still locked on the cliffs above the Northern Palace.

"Shi?"

She didn't turn to look at her company.

"If I was a leader in hiding," she said gently. "Don't you think I'd want to be in the most unlikely place but one of the best, among the darkness but in plain sight?"

The demons blinked – she spoke like in a riddle.

"Hai?"

"Then I think I would hide there," Hoshi continued, pointing at the cliffs above the Northern Palace. "Don't you agree?"

"There? But this isn't the path toward those cliffs."

"There must be another path that they are using to appear to be coming from this direction. Think about it. We expect the leader to be hiding in the shadows among these trees, but he isn't. He is hiding in shadows, but in plain sight. He'd want to watch the invasion, to ensure his orders are being kept and his power is established. It is an unlikely place as well, but one of the best. No one would look there which is the reason I think that is where our leader is hiding."

"I agree with Shi," Ryota hummed. "It is a clever place, one of the least likely to be searched."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm not," Hoshi replied. "But I can be, though I need to get closer."

The warrior demoness gestured for them to follow her as she took a slightly different course up the mountain. The faint odor of Panther demons were along this way, but not in great numbers. It would be more likely to lead them to their target. After all, it was all the art of pretending to be in one place when they truly were in another – she'd had to learn it herself. Even Naraku had used such a trick, according to Inuyasha. Truly, it was all about hiding and decreasing any chances of being found and who wanted to be found when they wished to hide away? She had to smile softly to herself.

For several minutes there was nothing. Only the shadows of the trees whipping by, the slashes of bushes whipping her legs, and the dirt flying out behind her as she ran. She had to remind herself to slow down – her companions were by no means as fast as she was. After all, who wouldn't become faster after being chased down countless times? She had been hunted down but she had always given them a hard time to catch up. She leaned her head back slightly, enjoying the wind billowing her hair behind her like a green wave. She didn't flinch when Masa appeared at her side – too much war experience, once again. She'd had too many surprises that she had just learned to accept them. So she contentedly ran at his side.

Then, she felt that she was close enough. Hoshiko extending her arm in a signal to stop as she slowed down, her companions obeying her silent command and doing the same. She glanced at Minoru.

"Watch my back," was all she said.

Minoru frowned a bit but stepped toward his lady. She would always get his protection upon request and orders; he was her assigned protector. His lady knelt upon the ground and pressed her fingertips up against the dirt and the other hand against the stone of the cliffs. He felt it – her aura was flaring out into the Earth. His companion's inhaled sharply, signaling they'd felt it as well, and they watched the still demoness focus upon her new task.

Hoshiko flared out her aura into the Earth. She felt the throbbing of life below her, the thrum of each being pressing against her own heart and the energy pulsing off everything around her. She felt the water in the roots, the dirt giving way to worms, the grass swaying lightly at the feet of her companions. The trees sang their song to her. She felt the throbbing of life all around her, it was endless. She pressed herself into it, the life she felt, into its warmth. She felt the happiness and peace in everything around her but she pulled away from it, seeking darkness. The Earth called to her, shuddering against her presence as she passed through the battlefields, the dripping blood. It made her cringe a bit. She forged on. She felt her spirit connected to the creatures, into the bark of the trees, the dirt, and the dancing plants around her. Nothing felt abnormal except for the sorrow and the hatred on the battlefield. She pressed harder, seeking with more attention. She imagined darkness, hatred, betrayal. The Earth guided her to the cliffs, to the rocks and its harsh but lively song as though knowing where the darkness she looked for bred. Finally, she felt it. Footsteps, weapons, darkness; it was a mile to the Northwest. She gently caressed the Earth's energy in acknowledgement and gratitude – it hummed happily. All but sadly, she withdrew from the Earth.

"What is she doing," she heard as she came back into her body.

"It is a gift of hers," Minoru murmured. "She can connect to the Earth with her aura and spirit. I am guessing she is searching for our target."

"She will find our foes," Ryota said, bewildered by the explanation.

"Already did," Hoshi spoke up, rising to her feet startling her group. "A mile Northwest, right over there."

Hoshiko pointed to the cliff, _right above the Northern Palace. _Her group could only gape as she showed them the path their foes had used to trick them all. That gift of hers was incredible.

As it turned out, it was not easy to journey through the cliffs narrow passageways with the threat of being spotted. It had taken all their agile and stealth skills to remain unseen and safe from harm. Not that it called for too much, but enough. It had taken too much time though; several of the group members had a hard time and reluctantly had to accept help. However, with all the threats on the horizon, the scents covering the walls and hovering in the air clearly gave away that not many demons had passed through these passageways and it concerned the group. What if the prediction was wrong? Despite that, a certain member of their group wouldn't give up and determinedly continued on, forcing them to follow her. She was stubborn, all right. But she seemed like she knew what she was doing so they caved in, but it still worried them to a degree.

The low voices caught their attention. They switched glances with each other in surprise before looking at the blue eyed beauty who gazed in the general direction of their target with a calculating expression. They couldn't believe it – she had been right all along. Masa patted her shoulder gently and she gave him a faint smile, before they pressed forward. The group prowled closer, finally able to see the flicker of fire dancing on the dark rocks – pointed ears flattened slightly against their skulls at the cruel mockery and the vile comments that emitted to them, upset by the harsh laughter. She gestured for them to remain behind and crawled over to the edge of the cliff, peering downward at their foe.

A group of demons were crowded in a circle, enjoying a drink (what she didn't know), continuing their dark words against the Northern lands and its rulers. Hoshiko clenched her fists. They weren't her lands, confused by her anger, but she respected Lord Takahiro – he did not deserve such mockery. It also angered her that they were defying their Lord and betraying his friendship, his trust. She wasn't surprised when Minoru joined her at her shoulder, looking down as well. He growled lowly in his throat, so softly she almost didn't hear.

"You were right," he breathed into her ear.

"Indeed," she hummed.

She observed the oblivious demons. They really seemed unconcerned about their safety and still had no idea that they had been found, but they looked more like support and guards for their leader. She wondered if they knew the real nature of war and how it functioned. Hoshi ran her eyes over each one until she found her target – the Panther demon leader. She inhaled sharply; oh man, he was bigger than she had thought. He stood in the shadows, his face lit up by the crackling fire as he observed the chaos below with a dark smile that sent creeps into her blood. His hair was long and midnight black, braided back from his face and decorated with the bones of what she could only assume of his fallen foes. She couldn't see his eyes very well, but from what she could make of him were they were as cold as Lord Sesshomaru's but held an evil malice, a darkness her beloved never would. He wore nothing more than black leggings, a black belt around his chest with numerous blades, and a large, fuzzy black cape. It was surprising to see him without chest armor – it was improper. It was immediately obvious he wouldn't go down easily as she observed his thick muscles, despite the lack of armor.

"There," she murmured, pointing him out to Minoru.

"That's him," he hissed in surprise.

"Hai," Hoshi continued softly. "Who else of these dimwits could it be? It's him all right, besides he is wearing a necklace with the tip of one of the Panther King demon's horns."

Minoru stared at her.

"And you are so sure?"

"Hai," Hoshi whispered so softly he barely heard. "I watched Inu No Taisho fight him and kill him. I'd recognize it anywhere."

The Eagle demon simply nodded, noting the sad glaze in her eyes before she got herself under control. She looked at their target for a moment before crawling back, Minoru slowly following. She walked up to her company.

"We are outnumbered by those demons down there," Hoshi murmured, gesturing in the general direction of their foes. "There are guards stationed and it is obvious the ones down there with our target are most likely his biggest supporters and protectors."

Masa looked thoughtful for a moment.

"We shouldn't ambush them, it will alert our leader and he might run for it," Masa grumbled, rubbing his face.

"If he escapes, our mission will fail," Ryota said quietly. "We need to take a sneakier approach."

"I have an idea," Hoshiko said. "We should sneak attack them by taking out the guards with our far distance weapons from above and dropping down to acquire our target."

"Brilliant. However he is strong and it is obvious it will be a fight. Shi, Minoru, and I will take him down while the rest of you hold back the surviving guards."

The group nodded in agreement. Within a few minutes, the rest of the plan had been told to the group and they faded away into the undergrowth to their positions. Hoshiko and Minoru sneakily approached the edge of the cliff once more and hid behind different rocks big enough to only mask one of them. She was grateful for the mask of the night. The demoness watched the demons below – they had no idea what was coming. Across the other side, she could see Ryota and Arata creeping along the edge. Soon enough, the leader would be in their grasp. She pulled out an arrow from her bag and glanced down at her ordered target. A messy, drunk looking demon mocking the Lords and it took all her will not to shoot right then. She frowned deeply though. None of them appeared to have any respect.

"Are you ready, milady?"

She glanced over at Minoru, his silver eyes gleaming in the night.

"Always," she answered grimly with a low tone.

Finally, she saw Masa appear at his position with his hand held upward. She loaded her arrow and tried to keep as silent as possible, wincing lightly at the creak of Minoru's bow. Luckily, the demons below seemed too busy to notice the shadow figures above. She glanced in the leader's direction. He was staring upward in her direction, eyes narrowed. She stilled. Had he seen her? But gazing at him made her realize he was staring above her. Then she heard the shift of movement. She turned her head far enough to see Minoru, staring in horror right behind her frozen to the ground. She could see her companions stiffen. Slowly, she turned around.

A Panther demon stood behind her, staring at his leader but when he tilted his head to the side she could tell he could clearly see her, his mouth turning into a frown when she looked at him. She couldn't help but stare at him. Why hadn't he alerted his companions? Wasn't he aware of why they were here? She slowly withdrew her dagger from her armor – he just frowned deeper at that and waved his hand at her in a nonthreatening manner. She blinked. What was he doing? Why wasn't he protecting his leader? None of this was making any sense. She turned her head slowly to gaze at the Panther demon leader who raised his fist in a way that asked 'is all well?' She froze, looking back at the foe panther. To her utter shock, the guard slowly also raised his fist in response: 'all is well.' She felt her heart slow down a bit but all the same she could hear her inner demon hissing in surprise; why was he helping them? Was there something going on she didn't understand? The guard glanced slightly at her and turned away, walking out of sight of his leader before looking at her, dead in the eye. She felt her hand clench on the dagger again. The demon must have noticed because he frowned a bit but shook his head at her.

"Kill him," the demon whispered to her.

She felt her blood go cold. Why would he want her to kill his leader? It was his duty to protect him, not ally himself with the foe to help bring him down. As she gazed at him, she realized something. There was a spark of hope in his eyes, as though he was pleading for her to right a wrong done and fix what had broken. There was something wrong with this situation. But all the same, she inclined her head in respect and acknowledgement and he returned the sediment, before hurrying away and she could tell he was ushering others away. He was helping to keep their presence a secret for them to complete their mission, to end this battle. She couldn't believe it – If he was caught, it meant death. Why did he do it? She glanced at Minoru who looked stunned but when he returned her gaze, he shrugged weakly. So she wasn't imagining things. Hoshi made a mental note if that this succeeded, to find that demon and speak to him, perhaps ensure a reward. She waved at her companions who all seemed to sigh with relief.

"What was that," Minoru finally hissed.

"I do not know," Hoshi murmured, glancing behind her. "But at least we know we have the knowledge that demons on this side appear to disagree with what our leader is doing. That might be an advantage."

Minoru weakly shrugged his agreement, before looking at their leader once more. She met the eyes of Masa, who gave her a look of concern but she simply smiled in return. He gave a weak smile in return before his own eyes slid back to the still oblivious demons. She wondered how deaf and blind they were. Most likely, probably too busy partying for their so said 'success.' She slowly reloaded her bow and nodded at her leaders direction, noting everyone else was doing the same.

'Ready?' Masa signed.

She tensed up as she nodded, watching the countdown on Masa's hands. She felt her heart beating in her chest. She aimed.

'NOW!'

She fired –her arrow flew true, stabbing her foe in the eye and knocking him off his feet, death consuming him before he knew what happened. The whizzes of arrows filled the stunned silence before it settled upon the demons what was happening – they were under attack. The demons began to scream as they were assassinated, blood flying and painting the rocks red. The demon leader jumped his feet and narrowly avoided a blade fly by his face as one of his allies tripped as he was killed, throwing his only weapon by accident at his tribe leader. She could see the horror and fury settle in. Blood flew and screams rang out as Hoshiko got to her feet and jumped down to land in the fray. She cut down a guard that attempted to charge her. The demoness ducked as a blade flew over her and grabbed her foe with her swords at the hips, flinging him over her to slam him into the rock wall, knocking him out with a hit over the head. She ignored the wet slap of her hair as it hit her cheek covered in blood and jumped into a battle where Arata was being cornered. She would not let anyone else die tonight.

As she sliced another guard in two, she suddenly felt fire burning into her back. She stiffened slightly as she turned to meet the fire with her own, feeling ready to burn away the fury with her own power. Her gaze was suddenly full of blazing orange eyes. She stared down the powerful leader of the Panther tribe as he glared at her from the distance that separated them, his body trembling in rage. It was though they almost couldn't see the fighting raging between them. Hoshi had to wonder, why had he selected her out? Why was he burning holes into her back, when he could have chosen any other of her companions? Suddenly, her heart dropped into her belly as she recognized him. Years ago, on the battlefield. She had seen him when Inu No Taisho was fighting the King Panther demon, fighting not a few feet from her and he had met her eyes, before he had vanished. Then she could see the recognition in his eyes – he'd realized he'd seen her before, on that very day. The ward of the great dog demon general. His eyes widened as he stared at her as she stared at him, but he looked even angrier and he whirled around, sprinting away. She felt her inner demon growl.

_He won't escape, _her inner demon hissed. _Up for a game of tag, milady?_

_I'm game._

Before her inner demon could respond, Hoshiko was chasing down her target. For several moments she couldn't see him until that fuzzy black cape caught her attention and she followed it. The leader glanced back over his shoulder and growled when he noticed her, speeding up. Instead of pushing herself to catch up, she settled into an easy run. Let him run himself out – she was patient enough to wait. She leaped over logs and swung from branches, almost mocking him. She could feel his aura growing more hostile, more annoyed. Hoshi kept up with him, estimating his speed was about the same as her easy run, but she figured that was due to his size and she could tell he wasn't very graceful. She slid down a steep incline, enjoying the breeze. She knew time was precious, but it was better to take him down when he was weaker – she was prefer not to go back with the leader in hand but bleeding to death. His deeper breathing reached her. He turned to glare at her once more, but it was obvious the glare was slightly weaker. She glanced upward and noticed they had run a few miles from their previous location – were her companions following her? She couldn't tell from here. Finally, her patience paid off. He sprinted for a few more minutes before turning sharply, skidding to a stop. She skid to her own stop and they stared each other down from the distance separating them, before he began to circle her and not wanting to get caught, she began to mimic his movements.

"Isn't it little Hoshiko," the demon finally rumbled after a few circles, his voice deep and malicious. "I am surprised to see you alive, spawn."

She tried not to flinch.

"You remember my name, then," she replied quietly.

"How could I not," he spat. "The Inu No Taisho screamed your name for the field to hear when you were nearly trampled by our great King, getting you out of the way in the nick of time. It was quite obvious his feelings for you were greater than friendship and companions."

She couldn't hold back the flinch this time; she remembered that. She had been nearly crushed by the Panther King and Inu No Taisho had barely grabbed her in time to get her out of the way, her own speed unable to get her out the way. She had nearly died that day. Not that was unusual. But that day it had been revealed to the ones that had heard the Inu No Taisho cared for her beyond the usual companion. Yet, it didn't seem many remembered anymore. Only if they saw her, but otherwise it appeared she was forgotten or the ones remembered sworn to secrecy by the Inu No Taisho. It made her wonder how many remembered her in reality. She hissed at him and she hated herself for showing him he had hit a mark.

"And here I find you on the battlefield once more, years later," he growled at her.

She didn't reply this time, only circling him as he circled her.

"Why fight with them," he rumbled at her. "They will lose – my forces will overwhelm them. You fight for a lost cause."

"My loyalty lies with the Lord of the West."

"It seems after Inu No Taisho, you now serve his son," he laughed. "Interesting, very interesting. Too bad it won't be for much longer."

Before Hoshiko could respond, he had pulled two large knifes out and charged her, swinging at her throat. She swung her swords to take the blow and made her own move, lashing at his legs forcing him to jump away. He snarled at her and before she knew it, they had lunged at each other and the dance of blade and fang began. They ducked and whirled, blades whistling in the air as they sang with a song to rip the blood from their foe. Hoshiko locked blades with the Panther demon leader again and again. She barely flinched when he impaled her through the shoulder but she felt a sense of victory when she got a slash across his forearm. It was like they were dancing, when in reality they were dancing to kill. She got a kick in behind his knee and brought him down yet he managed to hold his own by lashing out at her, snarling darkly. Their chests heaved with effort. He swung downward cutting her ankle and before she could jump away, slammed her from the side knocking her onto her back. He slashed downward but she blocked, placing her feet on his chest and heaving him upward and over her, her enemy landing behind her with a grunt. She got to her feet immediately, throwing a dagger from her belt at him. He dodged to the side. She twirled around as his blades whistled by her waist. She felt another sense of victory as she cut him across the cheek and lowered her blade, catching him across the shoulder to his collarbone. Hoshi leaped away as he howled in anger, prowling after her blades swinging. She held up her blades as a shield, catching the hits but flinched when the blade slashed her fingers. Her blade dripped onto the ground and her foe grinned, pleased to have caused her pain. She growled at him but yelped when he stepped on her feet, spinning around to hit her in the face with his elbow. She staggered back, feeling blade drip down her forehead and she spat out a glob of blood.

"MILADY!"

Hoshiko watched in shock as her foe was knocked away, by a protective Minoru, protecting her from a blow that surely would have been fatal if hit correctly or wounded severely at the most. She gasped. He had called her his lady in front of him, the demon who wouldn't hesitate to give her away to her foes! Yet, her enemy seemed not to have picked up on it and was busy dueling with the eagle demon. The two males seemed unconcerned about her now, too busy trying to draw blood. She glanced behind her – where were the others? She heard a yelp and whipped around, noting that her companion was in trouble. She charged as Minoru fell, slashing at the Panther leader as he tried to slice at her allies unprotected back. She continued her pursuit, dancing around him with her blades and forcing him to protect himself. She ignored the desire to go help Minoru to his feet, able to see he was having trouble getting back onto his footing. It was all on her. Her fury at this demon for hurting her friend fueled her power.

She lashed and whirled on her foe, feeling her power pumping through her veins and her physical body carry her with speed and grace across the ground. She locked blades with him and soon enough, he was wheezing from the effort from holding her back. The Inu No Taisho had trained her to be the very best warrior she could be, adjusting her training to her strengths and destroying her weaknesses. He had done an excellent job. Not only had that helped her, but her training with Lord Sesshomaru honed her abilities. She had fought with the best. Finally, she locked her leg behind his and swept it back, knocking the Panther demon leader onto his back. He made to get up but her sword as at his throat, her other pressed against his abdomen. He froze in shock, looking at the demoness. The darkness of the night brought out the paleness of her skin, the flying green hair with droplets of blood, and her blazing blue eyes narrowed in fury.

"Minoru," she called.

"I am here."

She looked at her companion. He was bleeding from his hip and leg, his face pale, but at least he was on his feet. He glanced at her defeated foe and smiled weakly, looking at her.

"You did it," he said with a tone full of wonder. "You defeated him."

"Indeed," she muttered, her eyes going up; she could tell at least an hour had passed since their battle had begun and she had to reluctantly admit that he'd done well against her. "But we need to get him to the Northern Lord."

Minoru tore a piece of leather from his outfit and with the help of his lady, dragged the silent and angry Panther leader onto his knees and tied his hands behind his back. He removed all of their foes weapons, leaving him without those but he still had speed, strength, and claws. They'd have to be careful. They got to their feet as to her surprise, the others arrived breathing harder than normal. Masa stared at the silent leader.

"Well done, Shi," he murmured, eyes looked at her in surprise. "I am impressed, you got our target."

Hoshi just nodded.

"Look at that," Arata crowed, but not with the energy he often did as he grabbed the leaders head and jerked it back and forth. "Defeated by a female warrior, how does it feel eh?"

"Shut up," the leader finally spoke, growling darkly.

"What's the matter, pride broken?"

Masa moved forward to snatch Arata away, but to his surprise Shi waved him back and shook her head. He stared at her for a long moment before reluctantly withdrawing, gritting his teeth as he watched. He had not dared to mess with that blue fire in her eyes and he had to admit, she looked terrifying at the moment. She was covered in blood, her armor dented with the effort, but her eyes were burning and pulsing with red at the corners. Arata yanked the panthers head back, forcing a grunt of pain to come from their target.

"You are the reason my guardian died," Arata hissed, pressing a blade against his shoulder. "I hope you pay for it in the worst way possible."

Before the Panther could respond, the fox demon slammed him face first into the ground and placed his foot on his head, pressing him farther into the dirt and grinding his face against the rocks. The Panther hissed lightly, trying to fight the fox demon off. The other demons stepped back as Hoshi stepped forward to grab their foe by the back of the neck, yanking him up. Arata allowed her so, but he glared at their foe with a secret hate. Hoshi was a bit surprised to see such nature in his eyes – he was often so warm and happy.

"Now what do we do," a demon murmured.

"We take him to Lord Takahiro," Masa snapped.

"My warriors will stop you," the Panther suddenly snapped, spitting some dirt from his mouth and shaking his head. "They won't let you drag me into that palace."

They considered this for a moment. He had a point – the Panther grinned when he realized how hard it would be for them to get him into the Palace and into their allies hands. Hoshi laughed lightly, surprising everyone. She dug her talons into his neck, forcing the smile off his face and making him wince.

"Do you think I didn't consider that," she hummed. "I know a secret passage from here to our destination and I will ensure you get into the hands of the Lords – I will not fail and I never have. You remember me years ago on the battlefield."

The Panther paled when he recalled that day. While she hadn't been able to get out of the way of the Panther King and had to be saved by her guardian, he had seen her fight. She'd swatted foes away like they were flies and killed without mercy. That same warrior had defeated him. She was cut in a few places while he was a different story; he was wounded almost all over. He wondered if she'd been toying with him until he was weak enough to drag off. He stared at her eyes and realized that must be it – he got pissed. How dare she mock him? She must have realized he had realized what she'd been doing because her eyes narrowed on him, but appeared to mock him. He shook all over in rage.

"You, there," she called, bringing back into the world of reality. "Carry our little package so he can't escape."

He growled in outrage, but silenced when he felt poison seep into his neck. The demoness shoved him forward until the demon slung him over his shoulder, where he thrashed violently.

"How dare you treat me this way," he howled. "I am not a servant, but the leader of-"

Hoshiko had hit him in the back of the head with the hilt of her sword, knocking him out. Her companions stared at her. The demoness glanced at them, wiping the blood from her blade looking quite unconcerned. Masa shrugged it off – it was better if he was silent for the moment being. He gestured for the others to surround the demon carrying their prize, but clasped Hoshi's shoulder as she tried to pass him to the front.

"Shi," he said as gently as possible. "You are weary – go to the back of the ground and protect us from behind. You will not need to run as fast nor put too much effort watching. Relax for now so you regain your energy and strength."

He saw pride flash through her eyes. The demon captain worried that she'd deny him and head to the front anyway, probably aware of the fact he wouldn't fight it. He waited as she clenched her jaw for a moment as the red flashed hotter through her eyes before she backed away, nodding in grim acceptance. He had the idea she'd had to push back her inner demon, whom probably was not happy at the moment. He simply nodded and moved away before he was punished – his senses were screaming that she'd make him pay for it or at least, Lord Sesshomaru would put the point across. She was his greatest warrior, she'd earned his respect and he'd pay for it if she became unhappy with him at the hand of the Western Lord.

Hoshiko slid her blades back into their sheaths and ignored the fuming of her inner demon. She should run at the head, not those demons! But she had to admit, she was a bit tired from all this fighting. It was only of her experience and stamina that she could keep fighting – if she was not as powerful she'd probably be brought down by now. She began to follow her group as they hit the trail at a sprint, forcing herself to go easy. The wind cooled the sweat from her brow.

She shot down the cliffs. Her whole body seemed to protest the effort but kept going, yet wanting to rest and have a drink. Her throat was somewhat dry. She pressed her hand against her shoulder and was pleased to feel that the blood had already hardened, healing itself. She stumbled a bit but managed to keep her balance and attempted to hide her twisted ankle to the best of her abilities. Yet, she felt Ryota snap his head around to stare at her. She met his gaze evenly. He narrowed his eyes at her slight limp but kept going, yet dropped back enough that she could tell he was keeping an eye on her. Her inner demon huffed in annoyance; that was insulting to her pride. She was fine. She jumped to kick off a tree, swinging from a branch from a high drop to swing to the bottom, keeping up with the others the best she could.

"Are you well," a voice hissed at her side.

"Hai," she replied, jumping slightly away from the demon running at her side; Arata. "You did a good job back there."

"Arigato," the fox kit hissed. "Yet you brought down our target, so it is our gratitude that should be appreciated by you."

She glanced at him, forcing herself not to speed up once again.

"Arigato for that," she hummed in response, looking upward slightly. "This shouldn't last much longer."

"Indeed. Arigato for saving me."

Hoshi's gaze shot to his face, examining his expression. He really was genuine, but she could see the pain in his eyes that revealed how much torture he was in by the loss of his guardian. She understood; she'd lost Inu No Taisho. She nodded at him.

"Watch it, guards ahead," Masa called over his shoulder.

In response, Hoshi pulled out her katanas and sensed that Arata had withdrawn his knifes from the depths of his armor. They kept running, the demoness allowing herself to speed up enough to fully keep up with her companions. She noted allies in the trees and on the ground, fighting their foes as they raced between the battles. It appeared they hadn't noticed their fallen leader yet.

The demoness sped up and slammed her body into an unexpecting foe, listening to his howl of surprise and then pain as she stabbed her katana through his chest. Blood splattered onto her but she hurled the body to the side, ignoring the warmth. She tripped another to give one of her allies an opportunity to strike as she passed by. Suddenly, orange eyes met her gaze. The Panther demon leader was awake. He stared at her before he seemed to realize he was among his people, now beginning to struggle. He tried to shout but someone had stuffed some cloth into his mouth to the point he couldn't get it out. But a sound loud enough to sound like a plea reached her and before she could do anything about it, a Panther turned to face them and saw their leader gagged and tied up as they passed. He froze. Then, he snarled so furiously and shouted the alarm before Hoshi could silence him.

"They have our king," the panther howled. "Stop them!"

Hoshiko could feel the shock emanate from the Panthers as they appeared to suddenly realize where their leader was and howled their rage, while she immediately noted the shock and hope in other expressions. What was going on? They launched themselves at their group, but they were ready. Hoshiko slashed, punched, and kicked their foes away while they struggled to protect the demon carrying their prize. She saw she had no choice when she noted the force coming up from behind.

"Get out of the way," she screamed to her allies.

Her allies appeared to hear her as they looked at her for not even a second before throwing themselves to the side. She twirled, running backward as she felt her swords pulse in her hands.

"SUN'S FIRE," she screeched.

The orange energy ripped up the ground behind her, dispatching her foes and she hoped so badly no allies had died but when she noticed them running for it out the way she felt relief. The Panthers screamed as they met their demise. She stumbled, but someone grabbed her from under her armpit to yank her back onto her feet. Minoru. They ran together but the force came at them once again, forcing their group to run in a different direction. She panted slightly. That had taken more out of her than she would have thought.

Suddenly, the trees vanished as if taken away as they were forced into the open. They were now running along the edge of the cliffs, the Northern Palace in view below them. She felt pain at what she saw. One of the walls were on fire and allies and foes alike battled on the grounds, destroying the Palace in the process. If they didn't hurry this up, who knew who was fall and die? The Panther leader was thrashing violently now, completely dependent on his warriors to save him. She wouldn't let that happen. Rocks ripped at her feet through her boots.

She grasped Arata's forearm as he stumbled, dragging him behind her and forcing him to keep running. He was panting hard by this point. Keep going, she hissed to herself. She wouldn't stop! Her group was faltering, she could tell, but they kept the determination to keep going. Suddenly, she saw a figure lunge at her and Arata and with all her might, shoved Arata forward out of the way. She whirled to face her opponent as he slammed into her, knocking them off their feet and into a roll, both fighting for control. She heard her companions scream her name. Suddenly, the world fell into a spin. Her foe screeched in panic.

Then she realized what had happened.

She had fallen off the cliff. The wind screamed in her ears as she fell, her foe still attempting to strangle her. Her clothes danced in a frenzy as she spun around and around. Yet, she knew she didn't have enough energy to call upon her wind element; she just didn't have it in her, she could feel it. But she noticed that the cliffs wall was not even a foot from her. An idea came into her head. So, ignoring her opponent, she whipped out her katanas and slammed them into the rock, gasping at the violent jerk on her arms. Her arms and swords screamed as they continued to slide downward, but she didn't let go. Finally, they slid to a stop, her swords embedded in the stone. Then, she noticed her foe on her back digging his talons into her back and hips. She let go for a split second to spin around, slamming her foe into the wall. She heard him gasp and struggle, but she swung forward and slammed her feet back into his stomach. He gagged in her ear. She let go with one hand this time, digging her claws into his face and hearing him scream, put either foot on either side of his hips and jerked hard, pulling him free from behind her and kicked him away, watching him fall away. She heard his scream for a few long moments before it cut off suddenly. She panted, hard. She hung from the side of the cliff – what a miracle it had been. She felt her blood drip down the back of her neck.

She looked up. She had fallen a good length down the cliff. She groaned in pain at the screaming in her arms and shoulders from the effort. She let go to catch herself once again, now facing the cliff. She thought hard, forcing power into Taiyo for it to transform back into its dagger forms. She gasped at the effort. Oh man, she was so tired. But she wouldn't stop fighting. Her inner demon was gasping in her head, angry at nearly everything.

"SHI!"

She forced herself to look to the side. It was Minoru, on one of the lower cliffs to her far left but still higher up than her, no bigger than a claw on her hand. He was looking at her but she could sense his panic from here. Her companions appeared at his side, but she could see some of them still fighting. They looked quite surprised to see her hanging on the cliff with nothing more than daggers plunged into the rock to hold her up.

"Are you okay," Minoru screamed at her.

"Fine," she shouted back.

"Don't worry, we'll come and get you!"

"No," she screeched. "Get the Panther leader to the Lords, now! I'll be fine, go now. That's an order, Minoru!"

She didn't dare climb to where her companions were. It was farther away than to climb up and more dangerous, so she'd go back up. She could see the strain on her protector's face as he debated his choices but finally, he shouted to her.

"Be safe," he shouted. "I will never forgive you if you die!"

_Neither would Lord Sesshomaru, _her inner demon suddenly whispered, sending a pang through her.

She watched Minoru and her companions turn away, running farther down the edge of the cliffs but still within her sight heading toward the Northern Palace. She wished so much she was with them, but when she saw Arata with them, safe, she felt no guilt. She glanced upward, forcing herself to pull out one of her daggers to plunge it higher, pulling herself up to repeat the process with the other dagger. She slowly but surely pulled herself up. Her arms were screaming, her legs trembling, but she kept going. She glanced down again to see her companions jumping down the cliffs, yelping lightly when she slid downward a few feet. She gritted her teeth at the strain. Oh, this hurt. She'd scrapped her knees and they didn't feel very good at the moment. With a low curse to herself, Hoshi began to pull herself upward again.

Her limbs were burning. It took so much effort to pull her daggers out of the walls to plunge them back into the rock hard side of the cliff to heave herself up. She cursed when her feet slipped slightly, forcing her to slid downward slightly again as she scrambled for purchase. Finally, she could see the edge of the cliff. But to her horror, a demon slid over the edge to slam straight into her face missing her yelp of pain and surprise, skidding them downward again as the demon grabbed her. She wailed when he punched her in the back, his claws sinking into her shoulders. It was a Panther. Why was he hurting her when she could have saved him, technically? She hissed in pain when he grabbed her head and slammed it into the wall. She took the chance and yanked one of her daggers out of the wall, swinging her arm around to slam it into the base of his spine. He snarled in her ear and slammed her head again, but she reached her head over and sank her teeth into his arm. The taste of blood filled her mouth. He yowled, slamming her head into the rock and she felt her blood drip down her face and she felt dizzy.

_Help me, _she screamed silently as she struggled for consciousness.

_Give me control, _her inner demon screeched. _NOW!_

The demoness saw no choice. She allowed her inner demon to flow through her blood, her eyes pulsing red and her power flaring out violently. She suddenly found herself slamming her head back into his forehead, worsening her headache but releasing his hold slightly, and relying on her single dagger in the wall to spin around to slam him into the wall. He snarled as he lunged for her, intent on bringing her down with him, but her hand plunged through his chest and grabbed his spine through his body, his yowl in her ears. She tore his heart out and threw it at his face, his body falling away from her. Her inner demon faded enough to the point they both had control, but they both felt so dizzy she felt she'd puke. Then, she noticed her other dagger was gone.

"Taiyo," she moaned out.

She saw something falling away from her suddenly soar back up and she barely had the energy to snatch it. She was so tired and fighting to stay conscious. Her daggers suddenly seemed to push energy back into her. She could do it! She had done it before. The demoness gritted her teeth in effort but she forced herself to move. She plunged the dagger back into the wall and began to heave herself back up, her back screaming in pain now. She wondered how much more she could take.

Finally, Hoshiko saw the edge of the cliff. She didn't hesitate to grab it and heave herself up. She nearly slipped, but she heaved again to pull herself up the hips over the cliff. She was heaving for air. Oh, she was so tired! But before she could do anything more, a sword was under her chin. Her eyes shot up to look into a Panthers face. He was grinned at her in a way that made her sick.

"Look who it is," he hummed at her. "The little warrior demoness."

She heard some laughter, but some snarls. She rested her chin lightly on the point of the sword, feeling it prick under her chin. She didn't care – even her inner demon was quiet.

"I don't think anyone will like if I kill you," he continued. "But I think I will, don't you agree all of you?"

"Indeed," came the answer, some nodding and grinning.

She continued to just look at him, breathing hard. He looked sick and whipped the sword out from under her, making her fall forward slightly until she threw her arm out to catch herself. She glanced downward at her dagger. She could see the demon gloating over his victory before raising the sword above her neck. He would behead her, huh? She knew what she had to do. Hoshi waited until she heard the whistle of the blade before rolling over, raising her arm up. She bit back a cry as the blade sank into her bone in her arm, but laying on her back allowed her to curl her back up to bring her legs up to kick him in the face. The demon yelped as he backed up. She forced herself to her feet to continue her assault, punching before bringing her leg until his groin, doubling him over to stab him in the back of the skull taking away his life. She jumped away from the body as swords swung at her. She held out her daggers as the Panthers prowled closer, pissed she had just killed their comrade. She was in trouble, she could barely keep on her feet now. She held out her daggers threateningly, but it didn't work due to the shaking in her arms. They laughed at her. She snarled back. She stopped backing up when she felt the edge of the cliff at her heels.

Another idea popped into her head. She waited until they were close enough before streaming her power into her daggers, pulsing them back into katanas and spinning around as fast as she could, blood and guts flying around her and even hitting her. She shot her arms out farther and hooked her swords behind her foes bones, throwing them over the cliff and hearing only a single scream. She gasped with effort, her arms shaking. She was covered in blood and guts, her swords dripping red. She stumbled over several feet to fall into a tree, feeling the bark scrape her cheek. She clung to it, hearing her heart beating violently in her chest and a single tear run down her cheek. She'd killed so much today, she was so tired – how much farther could she go? She could see no one, but she barely picked up the sounds of battle farther away. She forced her spirit into the tree, stealing its energy. It seemed to willingly give it before she felt herself stream out, pulling more energy from the Earth to pull it into her broken body. Then, she felt a burning pain in her hand. She screamed, her focus turning onto her body to find a demon standing not a few feet from her, fire on his hands but not burning him. She smelt burnt flesh and glanced at her hand. It was smoking, burned by the fire. How had she not noticed him approach? He had caught her unaware and burnt her during her communication with nature.

"An Earth elemental," the demon laughed, stepped forward as she stepped backward on trembling legs. "The thing fire loves to burn."

She stepped farther away, holding out Taiyo as her only defense. She wondered if she even had enough power to bend water – fires enemy. Just like she had before on the Palace hours before. She yelped as she ducked down, a fireball flying over her head – she felt the heat on the back of her head and burn some of her hair. She dodged to the side as the demon charged her, his hands on fire. She cut his hand with her blade, his eyes suddenly angry in fury, before he punched her. She felt her cheek burn. She yipped and backed away, but not before catching another fire fist on her wounded shoulder. She fell backward onto the ground. He came after her and using the same move as she hard earlier, placed her feet on his chest and heaved him over her, scrambling to her feet. She was shaking so hard she didn't think she'd hold on for much longer; am I doing to die tonight, was her only thought.

Her foe howled angrily and threw a fireball at her, in her weariness not able to dodge it fully to catch her sleeve. She swatted at it to put it out, franticly trying to keep him in view but as he attacked again to his surprise she spun to give him a kick in the side and punch him to the ground. He cut her ankle immediately and watched her stumble away from him. She backed away some more. Hoshi felt like falling to the ground and giving up but she couldn't. She had to keep fighting. She had always won, so why not today? Her foe was coming after her once more, his hands burning so bright it hurt her eyes, but he froze when she bumped into something. She screamed when she felt the warmth of a body behind her at her back, a blade coming around her before she could leap away from whoever it was. She was surrounded, it was over. Then she smelt who it was, her scream dying immediately only to turn into a gasp, the scent the most beautiful thing she had ever smelt. An arm in a white kimono with red flowers came around her waist to hold her to the masculine body. She felt tears of relief in her eyes when she recognized the katana.

"You will not touch her again," a deep, gorgeous voice said that filled her ears, her soul caressing that voice with so much love it sent a shiver through her.

She looked up slightly to see a strong chin, silver hair falling around either side of them. She had never been so happy to see him. It was her beloved, the demon she loved; Lord Sesshomaru. Despite this wonderful reunion with him, she felt his rage and his protectiveness following through him. Her foe sputtered at the sight of him and turned to run, only to find Bakusaiga impaled in his back. Hoshiko watched as Sesshomaru killed the demon that had tried to take her life on unsteady legs, holding onto a nearby tree branch to maintain her feet. She felt sweat and blood dripping down her back. She bit her lip when she felt how dizzy and tired she was, her body shouting for rest. Yet, she would stay strong. She didn't look up when she heard her beloved approach. She could smell the new blood spilt.

"Hoshiko," he rumbled in that gorgeous voice of his, still as cold as usual. "Are you well?"

"I'm fine," she whispered, clenching her eyes for a moment. "I simply need a moment."

There was a silence; the only thing she heard was her heartbeat. She took deep breaths, wiping the sweat from her brow and upon feeling the drying blood of a cut along her hairline, covered it with her hair. She tried not to stumble as she walked away from the tree – it was time for duty, she could not rest. Her heart desired so much to fall into Sesshomaru's arms, but she would not. Now was not the time to be lovey and romantic; she needed to follow her orders. She pushed back tears of pain but of relief, love for her hero.

"We need to get to the palace," she said, her voice almost shaking; it frightened her.

"Hn," he said, almost in agreement.

She forced herself into a run, hearing him being to follow her. The trees whipped by her and it took all her will not to give up, or even to trip. She must not reveal weakness. Suddenly, something occurred to her. Why was Sesshomaru here and not at the palace? There was barely anyone out here now. She turned her head to look at him, his white silver hair streaming out behind him and she finally saw those golden eyes, focused ahead but so beautiful. Her throat was sore, but she forced herself to speak.

"How did you know I was here," she forced out in a murmur.

"Minoru," Lord Sesshomaru replied simply with a cold tone.

It hit her; her beloved had come for her. He'd come to save her and bring her back, to be her hero. And her love for him deepened once more. She reached out her hand to his and when she felt his fingers brush hers, her heart pounded almost painfully especially when he also brushed his hand against hers. Something simple, but held so much meaning she hoped he'd get. Her sign of gratitude and love – a sign he hopefully understood and returned.

**I hope you all enjoyed this, this took me forever to type T.T well, I hope you enjoyed this despite how much violence and fighting there is but I promise this is about it. Our Hoshiko did it, but when she was almost done our favorite Lord saved her! Woo hoo! Enjoy and please review, it makes me happy! :D **


	68. Author's Note

Dear my faithful Readers,

I wanted to apologize for not updating this story, _Inuyasha: Morning Star_, for several months and wanted to thank you at the same time for your unlimited patience and faithfulness in reading my story. However I hate to be the bringer the bad news but here it is; I have lost my inspiration and motivation to continue writing this story despite the fact it is near its close.

Let me explain! I undoubtedly love my cherished character Hoshiko as much as all of you and she has earned her place as one of my star OC's, I have found her to be a great inspiration in her nature and beliefs. However, the main reason is because I have quite unhappy with her story and am disappointed with certain parts and facts of my writing. No less there has been changes in Hoshiko's story and that my old fashioned writing disturbs me to the point I cannot bear to continue writing. I just cannot continue when I know there are mistakes. I sadly, am a perfectionist and with the knowledge her story is now incorrect, cannot force myself to keep writing it anyway and correct it later.

So, I have come up with one possible solution that I am happy with and I can only hope you will be pleased by the news. I **am going to rewrite the entire story of **_**Inuyasha: Morning Star**_and correct every error and fix my writing style (which has improved). Hoshiko's story will continue I promise! I have vowed to myself my next project the next few weeks is going to be rewriting this story and sadly, I will delete this story and repost it with its new glory and corrected to fit my satisfaction. I hope you will continue watching me and look for when the new _Inuyasha: Morning Star_ is published. I hope you will forgive me for failing to keep posting but hopefully be happy with the fact her story won't go unfinished or incorrect. And I honestly do want to get this story freaking done since I've been working on it for **two years** and I'll bet you all want to see a conclusion with Hoshiko. Don't worry; she'll get her story's end! She deserves it from all your love and support for her which has inspired me greatly as her creator.

I also wished to inform you I will be changing my user name which will occur within time - I have yet to decide on one but until then, I will still be known as BronzeStar47.

I send my love and gratitude,

BronzeStar47


End file.
